Behind the Mask
by tookkia
Summary: It begins when he asks her to dance; charming, dashing, Hermione is enchanted; pity it's not who she expects. Tensions continue to rise, though, when a new poison threatens the magical world, more fatal than childish grudges. An impossible pair, surreally perfect.
1. Stranger

**This is an AU HP fic set during Seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has already been thwarted and Dumbledore is still alive. Don't worry, though, Harry will still have a hero's part to play. The main focus, however, will remain Dramione heehee. Rating will remain T for now but may change as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy. And please, review! We all know how much those are appreciated **

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

Lights illuminated the castle grounds, a soft glow emanating from every corner, every crevice. Roses of all colors scattered the temporary dance floor, adorning even the ground in beauty. Music filtered and soothed, surrounding the young people as they laughed and danced and ate. There was no mood better to describe the scene than mere joy.

Save for one Hermione Granger.

_I don't why I have to be here anyway, it's not like Draco couldn't have handled the Head duties by himself …_

She hadn't minded the task at first. True, working with Malfoy was never something to look forward to, but working with evil gits was bound to be of some good practice someday. And besides, she deserved to be Head Girl.

_Can't say the same about Malfoy though …_

The task had been relatively simple: plan this year's Seventh Year Ball. And miraculously, Hermione and Draco managed to put together a decent event. It had taken a few arguments, a handful of insults, occasional hair pulling—on both ends—and even a couple of broken furniture, but they had done it.

And then she found out attendance was mandatory, which wouldn't have been too big a deal if—

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny collapsed beside the begrudged witch, slightly out of breath from dancing. Harry took a seat beside her, in a similar condition. He gave a hesitant smile, knowing from Hermione's mere expression how thoroughly annoyed the whole situation was making her.

Ginny however, was either oblivious or chose to ignore the fact. "How you holding up?"

Hermione shot her an irritable glance. _Really? I thought Harry said she was intelligent_!

"Just dandy." She replied curtly, avoiding the other girl's eyes.

Ginny grimaced, the bright smile she had offered fading suddenly. She looked towards her boyfriend with raised eyebrows, an expression that said 'now what?'

"Hermione," Harry started, "how about a dance—"

"No, thank you."

"But—"

She turned towards him with an almost defiant look. "I don't want your pity, Harry. If Ron would rather snog that little whor—"

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione looked down with a slight blush. She hadn't realized just how miffed she really was. _Great, now I'm cursing_.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

A slower piece began to play, and Hermione sighed, her pretenses falling. The whole thing still lay fresh in her mind …

"_Listen, Hermione," Ron began, taking her hands in his, "don't get me wrong, I'd love to take you to the costume ball, but the thing is—"_

"_Ron! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"_

_Ron immediately dropped her hands, a crimson blush rapidly painting his cheeks. A look of panic came over his eyes and Hermione felt her pulse quicken. Ron turned to the beaming girl. "Lav, listen, now's not—"_

"_Oh but you have to come with me right now! My mum's up in Dumbledore's office and you just have to mee—"_

"_In a second, Lavender. Meet me in the hall way, this will just be a minute."_

_And finally the ecstatic girl turned towards Hermione, whose heart was quickly plummeting with each second. _

"_Fine," answered Lavender, her eyes narrowing slightly. Before either of them could utter another word however, she strode over briskly and kissed Ron, a triumphant grin aimed Hermione's way when she was done. _

_Hermione didn't know what to think and it took all her self-control to keep the tears from flowing. As soon as the portrait entrance closed, Ron turned pleading eyes towards her._

"_Hermione, just let me expl—"_

"_Don't touch me."_

"_But it's not what you—"_

_But Hermione was already walking away, the tears threatening to release any second now. As she reached the entrance to the girl's dormitories a hand grabbed her elbow._

"_Mione, please, I have—"_

"_I said don't touch me!"_

_Ron had no time, suddenly—_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_And Hermione fled, tears falling relentlessly._

After Ron had broken if off with Lavender the first time, she had been positive he'd finally come to his senses and ask her out. The signs were all there, she was sure of it. She and Ron were meant for each other.

But of course, that was _obviously_ not the case.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione blinked. Harry stood over her with a furrowed brow, a look of concern behind his glasses. She felt something wet on her cheek and brought her hand up to uncover the substance.

A tear.

She blinked again and another rolled down. It seemed they wouldn't leave her alone lately. Embarrassed she looked away, but Harry had already taken her hand and pulled her up, forcing her chin up so that she looked directly into emerald, kind eyes.

"You're dancing with me. Now."

"But Ginn—"

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't think anything of it. He's your best friend, and besides, I need a break." Ginny assured her with a smile.

She had no choice. With another sigh she let Harry guide her across the hardwood dance floor and into the midst of the group of dancers. Without hesitation he placed a hand on her waist and held the other, and she let him. The music was still slow and for that Hermione was grateful. There was no way she could be upbeat with the way she was feeling.

"You look really good, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, please, of course you would say that, you're my best friend."

Harry laughed and released his hold briefly whilst he twirled her. "But you do. Ask anyone. I bet half of them wouldn't even know it was you tonight."

"So then I look good because of the costume. Gee, thanks."

Harry noticed his mistake and immediately protested, a frown tainting his cheery façade. "No, no, that's not what I meant, I—"

Hermione allowed herself a smile with her friend's thoughtfulness. She knew Harry only meant well. She chuckled. "I know, Harry. Don't worry, my looks aren't really an issue anyway. I'm happy the way I am."

"And I. Tell me, are all angels as beautiful?"

Both stopped with the sudden interruption, a voice they didn't recognize. Though voice was really nothing to go by considering more than half the Seventh Years had enchanted their voices as part of their costume. The simplicity of this intruder's costume, however, was something else: a black tuxedo and a black face mask that revealed nothing but his mouth.

"I apologize for interrupting," the stranger continued, lips curving in a grin, "but I just couldn't help myself. I saw you from across the room and just had to ask." He turned a masked face towards Harry, whose surprise had already faded and was quickly replaced with another emotion. The stranger was slightly taller than the dark-haired teen, and Hermione felt an inexplicable tremor run through her fingers.

"Are you with her, tonight?" he asked.

Instead of answering, however, Harry asked. "Who are you?"

The stranger laughed. A laugh that sent chills down Hermione's spine. "I could ask you the same. This is a masquerade ball, is it not?"

Harry looked flustered. Hermione had yet to say a word, her own mind working against the compliments this stranger had already given her. Though she couldn't match his voice with a face, there was still something oddly familiar about it.

Finally, Harry replied. "Well, yes, but I think it's quite obvious who we are. You on the other hand—"

But the stranger had averted his attention to Hermione already, responding as if she were the one who had asked. "I wear a mask, yes. I find it part of the thrill, if you know what I mean. Now, if you are not with this lovely young lady, I would very much like to have this dance."

Harry visibly growled and only held her hand tighter. "Well, thrill or no thrill, I don't think—"

"Yes."

Harry turned to Hermione in surprise. "But Hermione, we don't even know who he is. He could be a Slytherin, he could—"

"Harry," Hermione turned towards the dark-haired teen, her cheeks flushed with something other than pumpkin juice and dancing, "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"But—"

"And to be honest," she continued louder, "right now, I really don't care. I have no date. He thinks I'm beautiful. I'm dancing with him."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned to smile at the grinning stranger. With a small bow and a graceful sweep of his arm he turned to Harry. "Thank you for the honor. I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

There were no words for it. From the moment he'd taken her hand she felt electric. Every moment, every small polite gesture, there was something irrevocably mesmerizing about him. She had never danced with someone so smoothly, never been stared at so profoundly.

_Blue eyes, his eyes are blue …_

She had never been touched as if she were a fragile flower, silky, cool hands handling her as if every feel were a gentle caress. He had hardly spoken a word, but when he did, it was in a low, resonant hum, one that sent butterflies loose in odd places.

_Who is this guy?_

"Would you like some more pumpkin juice?"

Hermione sighed in contentment, a broad grin plastered on her face. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

_Why are you smiling so stupidly? You don't even know who he is, get a grip, Hermione!_

He smiled crookedly again, and Hermione found herself flushing a whole new shade of red with that smile.

_He has the most amazing smile …_

"So, uh," she started, "you never did tell me your name."

He chuckled darkly, a tone that sent the butterflies down to her toes. "You never told me yours either."

Hermione blinked. _Hadn't Harry said_ … "Well, unlike you, I'm not wearing a mask, so you already know who I am …" she motioned with her hands, encouraging him to identify her.

He tilted his head as if pondering for a moment. Hermione felt herself blush once over and looked away, quickly muttering, "Ok, so I don't usually look like _this_. On the contrary, I'm actually very bland. I get it if you can't figure out who I—"

"Hermione Granger."

She looked up and met blue eyes, her own brown widening with the intensity she found staring back at her, almost through her, as if looking right into the depths of her soul.

It was a bit sinister, really, and Hermione felt the sudden urge to look away. But she never got the chance.

In one fluid movement, he was right beside her. Their noses touched and she could feel his breath, cool like a summer night and more inviting. Slender hands embraced the small of her back and into the tresses of her hair, bringing her even closer. She could feel his pulse quicken, his skin warm just slightly, and she was only barely able to gasp when he whispered softly: "It's almost midnight."

Hermione couldn't seem to find her voice, so she nodded, accidentally bumping her lips into his. She knew she must be flaming at this point, and she made to apologize but he shushed her in the same husky murmur.

"Don't." he breathed, a sensual rubbing of her lower back accompanying the gesture, "I've been waiting for this all night."

Hermione's pulse began to race. "But I don't even know you."

He chuckled again, darker if possible, and this time Hermione was sure of the ominous undertone. "Oh, but you will."

She chose to ignore it, however, when his lips finally crashed down on her own.

And time ceased.

It was a soft kiss, gentle and caressing, moist and sweet. Delicate skin grazed over hers, suckling with just the right amount of pressure, and wetting with just the right amount of moisture. He turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss, and Hermione couldn't help the tiny moan that elicited from her throat, stretches of pleasure coursing through her veins and blood and body. She felt so many things at once, excited, scared, lustful, and wanting. His hand moved to cup her cheek and she felt her body involuntarily relax into his alluring embrace, his supple lips.

She was vaguely aware of the clock chiming twelve and his hand leaving momentarily from her back. Slender fingers brushed her nose and she suspected he had finally taken off his mask. Her eyes remained closed, however, too busy reveling in this moment of perfection, in this kiss. There would be time for a proper introduction later. Right now this was all that mattered.

And then—

"_Get your slimy hands off her!"_

—her prince charming was pulled completely away from her.

Her first glance was to the perpetrator. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! No, what are you—get off him!"

She rushed forward to pull her friend off the other teen but Ginny suddenly ran forward, blocking her way.

"Ginny, move out of my way."

But Ginny shook her head, a look of incredulity on her small face. "Hermione, don't you know who—"

"I said _move_!"

"Hermione, listen to—"

But Hermione had already pushed past her. The teachers were, thankfully, already barking orders and separating the two boys, Snape dragging out her unsuspecting date and blocking her view. She had yet to see who her stranger was.

_But first things first._

"Harry, how could you—"

"Look at him!"

"But he didn't even—"

But Ginny had already wheeled her around, forcing her to see the other teen.

And Hermione gasped, her blood freezing instantly.

Standing in a bloody mess, mask gone, with fading black hair into blond, and a huge triumphant smirk, was none other than—

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**This story will most likely be updated on a weekly/biweekly basis. Please review :) **


	2. Stupid Kisses

**What a pleasant surprise to see so many alerts and more than one review on my first chapter! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, I appreciate them very much. For this chapter I would like to note that the **_**italics**_** passage is a flashback. Any **_**italics**_** elsewhere are usually thoughts. If there's any confusion feel free to ask and I will gladly explain. Also, in this story Blaise Zabini is Draco's best friend (can't remember if that's AU or not at this point in the timeline). Ok, well, please read, review and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

Silvery, blond hair fell before now bluish grey eyes. And despite the bloody mess on his pale face, there was no mistaking the exultant sneer that spoke volumes more, leering and dangerous, like a cat seducing its prey.

"Surprised?" he asked in a menacing tone, no trace of the hypnotizing, velvet voice that had whispered in her ear.

Hermione found herself speechless, absentmindedly feeling where his lips had touched hers. _How_ _could—why would—where is my—Malfoy?_

There was no time for a response, however. Ginny had already grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her away towards Gryffindor Tower. Somewhere behind her she heard Snape and McGonagall scolding the two boys, though none of the words really registered. She was still too shocked. But then something else clicked.

"Oh! Wait, the party. I have to—"

"Don't worry about your Head Girl duties. And besides, the party's over."

_The party's over? So soon?_

Hermione stopped trying to wriggle away, her shoulders slumping in defeat as they reached the portrait entrance. Nonetheless, her expression was blank, eyes widened in what appeared to be silent horror.

"Yunneltoad." Spoke Ginny.

They stepped inside, Ginny handling the other girl as if she were an uncharted mine field, capable of disaster upon the tiniest careless step. She took her up to her one-bedroom suite—a luxury each Head had—and gingerly sat her on the bed. When Hermione only continued to stare, Ginny tentatively asked, "Hermione?"

As if barely conscious the red-haired girl was there, Hermione blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm here."

"Oh …" Hermione nodded, though Ginny couldn't guess exactly what she was agreeing to.

Ginny waited whilst the brown-haired girl lapsed into another moment of silence. It was maddening, really, and Ginny was just about to ask another question when—

"Ginny, did I …"

"… Yes."

"And I did it with …"

"… Yes."

"And you and Harry saw …"

"… Yes."

"Does Ron …"

This caught Ginny slightly off guard, though she answered anyway.

"No, not yet."

She watched as Hermione seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief, the first real emotion since Malfoy's unveiling.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell him."

"But Hermione, he's bound to find out. Harry—"

"Tell Harry not to say anything either."

"What about the Slytherins—"

"They're always making things up. I—"

"Hermione, you're being ridiculous. Word's going to get around. Ron—"

"Please?"

Ginny sighed resignedly.

"Alright."

* * *

"Absolutely brilliant! And did you see the look on her face? Priceless!"

Draco looked up to smirk triumphantly at the boy in front of him. Blaise was still congratulating him on his victory, and yet Draco couldn't seem to get as excited about it as he thought he would have been.

"And that kiss!"

"Did anyone else see it?"

Blaise looked slightly taken aback. "Just Pansy and I, but don't worry, we'll spread it across Hogwarts like wildf—"

"Don't."

Blaise stopped celebrating for a second whilst he considered the request. "But it would be a perfect way to humiliate the mudblo—"

"As well as myself," interjected Draco. He wiped at his mouth for the hundredth time. "Sorry, but I've had enough filth for one day. Imagine what they'd say if they knew it was me behind the mask."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, that's fine with me. But anyway, speaking of that kiss, damn! Talk about fireworks. I had you all wrong, you really do know how to work the women, don't you? Geez, for a second there even I thought it was the real deal, if you know what I mean."

At this Draco laughed, and fortunately for him Blaise was too busy marveling in the whole situation to notice the nervous tremor that accompanied the blond's usual malice.

Because despite his win Draco couldn't figure out why he'd actually kissed the damn girl. True, it did make for a secure hold—_considering I'm such a good kisser_—but it hadn't even been part of the agreement …

_Draco rolled his eyes as the pug-faced girl giggled and squealed beside him. He could never understand why people as unattractive as Pansy Parkinson were deemed worthy of Slytherin House. But he supposed better someone ugly and pure blood than an attractive mudblood, though it did seem highly inconvenient._

"_Draco, are you listening?"_

_Draco turned a lazy expression towards his best friend. "I am and you already know what I'm going to say."_

_Blaise quirked an eyebrow in response. "Oh?"_

_Draco sighed dramatically before drawling, "Pansy, darling, care to explain?"_

_Pansy looked more than eager to oblige. "Of course, Draco." She turned towards Blaise and in a very matter of fact tone: "Draco could have any girl he wants. He's rich, powerful, extremely good-looking, charming—"_

_Blaise burst out laughing. Both Draco and Pansy looked at him in annoyance. Blaise managed to choke out between laughs. "Draco Malfoy? Ch-charming?"_

_Which was followed by another set of howls._

_Draco didn't look amused. "I can be quite charming when I wish, you know—"_

"_He can! I can vouch for that. Remember, Draco, when you took me to—"_

"_Pansy, don't interrupt me."_

_She looked down ashamedly, a mumbled 'sorry' as she flushed. Draco continued nonchalantly._

"_I'll have you know, Zabini, that I'm quite charismatic when I need to be."_

_Blaise looked doubtful. "Right. Your endearing personality has girls swarming your doorstep."_

_Draco smirked. "Well, not my personality exactly, but let's leave my libido out of this."_

_Pansy flushed a shade darker whilst Blaise continued to look doubtful. "Uh huh, you're prince charming all right."_

"_But aside from that, I can be a perfect gentleman."_

"_Prove it then."_

_Draco gave him an irritated scowl. "What are we, ten? Don't be ridicu—"_

"_I think you're bluffing."_

"_You're trying my patience."_

"_Just one girl."_

"_It's not even worth my time."_

"_So you're saying you can't do it?"_

"_That's not what I—"_

"_Just do it, Draco! I know you can, you were always charming with m—"_

"_Pansy, shut up already. Alright, then, I'll do it."_

"_No bribes."_

"_Consider me poor."_

"_And it has to be any girl."_

"_Name her."_

"_And you have to sweep her off her feet."_

"_Done."_

"_No backing out."_

"_You have my word."_

_A sly smile spread across Blaise's face and he hesitated only slightly before saying: "Hermione Granger."_

_Draco and Pansy both answered in unison._

"_No!"_

_But Blaise only shrugged. "You said any girl. She's a girl."  
_

"_She's a filthy mudblood!" hissed Pansy._

_Speaking of _attractive_ mudbloods … but Draco wasn't about to back out on something he'd given his word for. Plus it would be nice to have something on the infuriating know-it-all._

"_Fine then."_

_Pansy looked appalled. Blaise looked ecstatic. "All right then, might I suggest this year's ball?"_

_Draco grinned. "That's a very good idea, Blaise. I think it would do nicely."_

"_So we're agreed?"_

"_Agreed."_

Draco sighed with the memory. Nothing about having to kiss the girl whatsoever …

* * *

Sunday's were never productive working days for most Hogwarts students, particularly Sunday mornings. Of course the majority didn't include Hermione. And unfortunately for Harry—

"Pass me that book, will you Harry?"

Yawning Harry did so, jumping slightly when the book began to coo and purr at him. "What the—"

"Harry, please. What else would you expect from a book like that?"

Harry looked confused. "A book like what?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was currently skimming through with an incredulous expression. "You haven't even read the assignment, have you?"

The guilty smile was all she needed. Gritting her teeth together, Hermione sighed in frustration, talking more to herself than to Harry. "Why do you even bother, Hermione? You know it's always the same when working with those two. As if this month hasn't been bad enough already, of course, this is the cherry on top. Another project done all by myself because—"

"Hermione?"

"—Probably should just go to Snape and tell him the truth—"

"Hermione?"

"—doubt he would care anyway. Now if it was his precious Malfoy—"

"Hermione."

"—well, I guess it could be worse. I could be stuck with Ron—"

"HERMIONE!"

She turned and gave him an aggravated expression. "What?"

Harry sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "About what?"

"You know," he said, just decimals of a whisper, "that _thing_ from last Saturday?"

Brown eyes went flat and the air in the room seemed to grow heavier as she answered. "No."

"But Hermione, it's obviously been bothering you. Even Ron's noticed and he doesn't even kno—"

"I don't care what Ron thinks!"

Madam Pince shot them a cold glare from across the library and Hermione dove back into her book, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Harry wasn't as easily baited, however. In a much softer voice, he continued.

"I can tell it's still bothering you, as much as you say it isn't. And there's something else you should know. It's about Ron …"

Hermione noticed the hesitation, and looked up expectantly. Harry had a look of uncertainty about him, troubled emeralds behind the spectacles of his glasses. "See the thing is—he wanted to be the one to tell you but you wouldn't—Ron doesn't actually—"

"Uh … ah … oh … "

The three syllables abruptly cut through Harry's confession. They turned towards the direction of the sounds, following it around the bookcase to the other side, only to be met by—

"Oh, Draco, mmmmmm…."

Draco Malfoy and a sixth year Slytherin, snogging passionately beneath the cover of an overhanging bookshelf. Not that they seemed to care whether they got caught or not. His hand was already a good ways up her torn skirt, whilst her blouse lay unashamedly open, the top two buttons having magically disappeared.

Harry was disgusted, and though he had a right mind to hex him on the spot, he refrained, knowing Hermione, as Head Girl, would do things diplomatically. When he looked over to his friend for confirmation, however—

His eyes widened in surprise.

She was stark white.

And apparently Draco had finally noticed their presence. With a sickening grin, he looked up at the two. "Well, well, well. Come to watch the show? They are lovely, aren't they?" he gestured towards the flustered girl's half-naked bosom.

This seemed to snap Hermione out of her trance. With a quick flick of her hand she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the girl's obtrusive uniform. "Reparo!"

The girl's shirt and skirt closed immediately, leaving her decent once over. No longer interesting, Draco pushed her neatly off his lap and rose to leer at the two gaping Gryffindors.

"Damn, too bad you have to be such a hard-ass."

"You leave her alon—"

"Harry stay out of this."

Harry closed his mouth but shot daggers towards the silver-blond haired teen. Draco only sneered back however.

"Malfoy, that's fifty points from Slytherin for lewd behavior—"

"Come now, Granger, you can't expect—"

"Each."

This time Draco's face became stony. With a glare, he pushed past them, muttering as he went, "Funny, you didn't seem to mind so much when it was with you."

Before she could respond, he left, leaving Hermione speechless and pale once over.

* * *

The night was cooler than most, frigid even, temperatures most Slytherins were used to, and yet Draco slept restlessly. He had occupied himself this week by snogging random girls, even allowing himself a feel or two with several. And still his attempts were futile. Even Maryln Adlin, the hottest sixth year at Hogwarts, with breasts any sensible teen would kill for, couldn't seem to distract him enough.

Only one kiss seemed to reiterate.

_One worthless, filthy kiss._

It was around three in the morning when he suddenly bolted straight up out of bed, a cold sweat on his forehead and shaking, clammy, hands.

"Damnit." he murmured. It was unacceptable for a Malfoy to be plagued by stupid dreams.

_Or stupid kisses_ … but Draco couldn't seem to shake off the nagging voice in the back of his head. He heard Blaise's voice again:

"_For a second there even I thought it was the real deal."_

And the nagging voice replied: _that's because, for a second, it was_.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Conversations Awry

**I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating this story. The truth is I only barely got my laptop back and am also working on two other stories in addition to this one. Nonetheless, I do appreciate the support you guys have given this story. Thank you all, it means a lot to me :) Please read, review and enjoy chapter three!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

The glass was already fogging with each quick breath he let out, a clear sign winter was well on its way. Nevertheless birds continued to invade the skies, and the Forbidden Forest continued to thrive with life, as dangerous as that life may be. Neither could do anything but sour Draco's mood even further. With a dramatic huff he turned away from the window and resumed his impatient pacing. He'd sworn on the Slytherin Code of Honor that he'd never wait for a Gryffindor.

Consider it broken.

It was fifteen minutes past the hour. He considered leaving—she was never late—but the grandfather-looking man in the portrait on the wall began threatening he'd tattle if he so much as stepped foot outside the door.

_Stupid talking portraits_ … Snape would surely chew him out if he found out he was ditching his Head Boy duties.

Because technically, whether she showed up or not, the job still had to get done.

_Stupid little mudblo—_

The door slammed open and a rushed-looking girl with a furry, brown cat for a head hurried in. Without giving him a single glance she pushed past him and towards the filing cabinet on the other end, dropping her book bag onto the sofa at the same time.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Draco Malfoy did _not_ wait around for a mudblood Gryffindor only to be pushed past and completely disregarded. He was not having this, oh no. "Ahem."

She ignored him.

"_Ahem_!"

She turned around with a frown. "If you need to clear your throat and spit, go to the bathroom." She went back to shuffling through files.

Draco's eyes bulged. _Did she just—to me, Draco Malf—she did—that little!_ _As if I would do something that disgusting, like some barbaric Gryffindor!_ A multitude of obscenities ran through his mind, every one unworthy of the next. He was going to transfigure the irritating wench into the furball she resembled and probably was in another life. He was going to tell her off for thoroughly disrespecting his authority. He was going to tell his father how outrageous this school was turning out, allowing mudbloods free reign! He was going to—

_Calm down_. No need to get any feathers ruffled. _Besides_, he told himself, _Malfoys don't bother getting angry over miserable mistakes like Granger_. He settled for his usual sneer.

"You're late."

"Yes. I am. What's it to you?"

"We have a meeting to get over with, and I can't afford for it to run late. I have plans."

She found the files she was looking for and pulled them out, closing the drawer with her hips as she began rummaging through them on her way to the desk. Nonchalantly, she responded. "Well, you've been late loads of times."

Draco scoffed, making his way over to the other side of the desk. "Yeah, but you _obviously_ never have any plans. What's the rush?"

He winced slightly when the files suddenly slammed down onto the desk. This time Hermione did look him in the eye, a gleam of utter loathing, emanating without restraint. "Not that it's any of your business, but I do have plans from time to time. And anyway, you could have started going through these without me. But of course," she paused, with a smirk Draco still had trouble fathoming on the Gryffindor know-it-all, "you can't do _anything_ by yourself."

Another rush of anger surged through him, but instead of showing such a vulnerable emotion—Malfoys didn't show weakness—he answered smugly. "Well, theoretically, I can. I simply choose not to. We have servants, you see. You, on the other hand, choose to do as much work as possibly and impossibly feasible. So see it how you want. You do all the work. I have servants do it for me. Hmmm, servants and mudbloods, pretty interchangeable if you ask—_ow_!"

Hermione glared at him. "You deserved that."

Draco glared back, though it was a bit difficult with the liquid seeping out of one of his eyes. "Yeah, well, next time you want to hurt me, how about something a little less cheap. Seriously, Granger, who pokes someone in the eye, geez!" He blinked it furiously, frowning—or trying to frown anyway.

"Just be glad I didn't aim for another area."

Draco scowled. "You would!"

Hermione didn't answer, though a small smile was barely visible. Draco couldn't be sure; his eye was still watering.

* * *

"And the second will be called Mason Brown Weasley. I've always liked the name Mason. Don't you, Ron? Isn't it just perfect? But in case our second batch of children are twins—oh! Can you imagine? And it's very possible, you know. I have two pairs of aunt twins, and you have your brothers …"

Ron stifled a yawn. He'd thought pretending to like Lavender whilst Hermione was around would be the most difficult charade he could possibly imagine. Apparently staying awake and pretending to listen to her was much more difficult.

"As my Auntie Rose always says, 'If you can't see your toes when you look down, you're probably pregnant', or just fat. Oh goodness, can you imagine me gaining that much weight? I'll look like Milicent! Without the acne, of course, but still! How horrible, maybe we should just adopt instead. With your genes I'll end up having like ten kids, ten little Ron's running around the foyer. That simply won't do for my figure, no offense, my little cuddly-wuddly…"

He resisted rolling his eyes. Lavender was so snooty sometimes. Why he had gone out with her in the first place was the real mystery. A tinge of pink crossed his cheeks. Well, ok maybe it wasn't that much of a mystery. Everyone was snogging at that time except for him. She was willing, so he took the bait.

"I think three little Chinese children would be so adorable! And then we could teach them how to eat with chopsticks and wear clogs…"

Ron had to look away this time, feigning a cough. Chopsticks and clogs? How much denser could this girl get? And neither of them even knew how to use chopsticks so what would be the point in teaching it? Just because the kids were Chinese? Where is the rationale in that and _why am I listening to her at all?_

"Ron? Ron, are you ok, sweetie? You look like you're about to throw-up."

Ron blinked. He offered a tight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, no. No, I'm not fine. Actually, I—I, yeah my stomach _is_ feeling a bit weird. Probably something I ate—"

"But the only thing you've had today has been the chocolates I made you …"

Ron winced internally. _Great, now she's going to start bawling_. "Maybe," he said slowly. Her eyes began to water and he continued hurriedly, "But I don't think so. I was like this yesterday too."

In a blink, Lavender was her over-the-top neurotic self once more. She looked ecstatic with the reallocated verdict. Ron resisted from giving her a disgusted look. "I think I'll go rest a bit, if that's ok with you. I'll see you later, ok?"

She gave him an affectionate smile. "Ok." She reached over for a kiss—which Ron grudgingly accepted—and lay a hand on his back. "Feel better Won-won!"

He was out of her reach in a flash. Hermione was never so trivial, and she was far from dense. Ron sighed. _Why did the threat have to involve me with Lavender?_

_

* * *

_

"Hayden Johnson. First Year. Weak in Herbology, Potions, and Divination. Oh dear, Divination … Here, you can have this one."

Draco sighed as she added the file to his pile. "If I would have known being a Head involved this-this—"

"Tutoring?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, _that_. And by the way, what kind of ignorant muggle came up with a word like that?" Hermione shot him a glare at which Draco continued hastily. "Anyway, _tutoring_ seems a bit much. Isn't that what the library is for?"

Hermione answered curtly. "The library is a facility to aid our progression in our studies. And besides, one of the reasons we are Heads is because we're both at the top of our class," she paused, giving him a perplexed expression, "though in that respect I am as much in awe of your inauguration as you are with 'why?'"

Draco glared back. "You know, I'd appreciate if you stopped bashing me every second you have."

"And I'd appreciate if you stopped trying to aggravate me."

"Aggravate you? What do you—"

"Oh, don't play that card with me, Malfoy. _I'm_ not stupid—"

"Really? You could've have fooled me."

"Every chance you get you provoke me, lewd misconduct in the halls, in the library—"

"In the Gryffindor common room."

"In the—what?"

Draco grinned smugly. "Ah. Don't worry, I wouldn't set foot in such filth. But it got you to finally shut up."

"You know, considering how much of a pain you've been in the past, we've been doing quite decent until now. I thought perhaps a part of you, mind you a very _small_ part—"

"Hey, Draco Jr. doesn't deserve that!"

"—had finally grown up a bit." She continued, ignoring his innuendo completely. "At least enough to where we could cooperate withstanding our differences. And now, you're acting like the snobby, arrogant, childish, ferrety little—"

"Hmmm. Don't snobby and arrogant mean the same thing?"

Hermione's nostrils flared as she stood up to lean over dangerously across the only slightly perturbed blond. "Just what is your problem?"

Draco didn't flinch. Instead he rose up out of his seat to meet her halfway across the desk so that their noses were but inches away. "Nothing short of the usual. You know, you're a dirty mudblood and the world would be a better place if you just dropped dead. Willingly, of course, your kind should understand the sacrifice we put up with to even inhale the same air. And dammit, Granger, would you stop breathing so hard, you look like a charging Blast-Ended Skrewt."

Much to his disappointment—and satisfaction sort of—she didn't move. Her eyes narrowed more. "Well, unfortunately for you, Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere. And in order for this to work, we need to get along. And it needs to start with you not antagonizing me every chance you get."

For a moment neither spoke, their breathing the only sounds in the room. Her eyes shot icicles at him, and Draco found himself somewhat entranced with the flustered blush on her cheeks amidst the angry bearing. She was getting nervous, and he could feel it. It was too familiar, and too—

In a dangerously soft voice, he finally answered. "Fine. But you need to answer me one question first."

—intriguing.

Hermione didn't move, though there were daggers aimed at the blond's head. He guessed that if looks really could kill—and seriously, couldn't muggles come up with any realistic sayings?—he'd be a dead man. The thought only made his pulse quicken.

Keeping her cold gaze locked, she answered serenely. "What?"

He knew he shouldn't. He knew how upset it would make her. Heck, how upset it would make _him_. But the temptation was too ripe, and the consequences too satisfactory, no matter which direction they led to.

Draco smirked. "How bad do you want to kiss me again?"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. DoubleSided

**Thank you all for the reviews. As you know this isn't the only story I'm working on so the more reviews I get, the quicker I might be obliged to update ;-) Here's the next chapter, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

****

**

* * *

**

With flaring nostrils and a pulsing neck vein, Hermione drew her hand far back and—

_SLAP!_

—Backhanded Draco straight across the face.

He staggered backward, eyes widened and jaw slackened in a stupor, hand resting tenderly against his already-bruising cheek. A few strands of silvery-blond hair had found their way out if his slick hair-do, casting small shadows across his even paler face. Silvery-blue eyes glazed over, uncertain with how to respond for a blinding second, a stunned silence.

And then the second was over.

Hermione expected retaliation. She expected another dosage of Malfoy-infested taunting, perhaps a conjured cobra sent sprawling towards her jugular. Or even a good old-fashioned hair pulling declared war. But what she didn't expect was—

Draco waggling his eyebrows at her and stating: "Granger, don't get me wrong, I'm all for kinky dominatrix stuff but don't you think you're moving a bit too fast?"

Hermione's anger blazed.

Draco drawled on, gesturing with his hands for show. "And yes, I am flattered but you do remember, right? I'm a pureblood and purebloods don't _do_ mudbloods, if you catch my drift—whoa!" He ducked, just in time for another one of Hermione's swings.

Hermione followed with an immediate reach for her wand, delving into her robe pocket. She gasped, turning an evil eye towards Draco.

Draco smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for this?"

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy."

"So you can obliterate me with one of your little spells? Well excuse me but I'd like to keep my outrageously handsome face, thank you."

"Malfoy, so help me, if you don't give me my wand this instant I'll—"

"You'll what?" And they were nose to nose again, Draco towering over the smaller witch with narrowed slits for eyes.

Hermione's fists clenched but she didn't flinch. "I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

"Really? I find that hard to believe considering I can hear your heart beating, and it sounds like a galloping centaur, mind you."

They stood still, each glaring in defiance at each other. And then suddenly Hermione closed her eyes, dropped heavily onto a chair and sighed. In a defeated tone she said, "You know what? Fine. Whatever. Keep on aggravating me. You always have before so I don't know why I'm complaining now."

Draco's sneer widened. "Giving up so easily? Hmmm, I'm suspicious."

Hermione made a disgusted face at him. "Because you're so used to losing you wouldn't recognize a victory if it collided head-on with your slimy git-face."

Draco pulled up another chair and sat across from her, crossing his arms over his chest. The files had long been forgotten and lay sprawled on the desk behind them. "Ouch. Any other pleasantries you'd like to share?"

Hermione crossed her legs and gave Draco a quizzical expression. He remained unmoved. Finally, she leaned back. "Why did you kiss me at the dance?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a dare."

Hermione looked skeptical. "A dare? All the theatrics for a dare? I hardly believe that was the entire reason—"

Draco laughed. Cruelly. "So what? You think I _wanted_ to kiss you? A disgusting mudblood?" A look of incredulity crossed his features. "You do know I was _acting_, right?"

_Acting_ … yes, because the charming, handsome young man that swept her off her feet that night was definitely not Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned away, the memory resurfacing like a tidal wave, crashing and overwhelming cragged rocks without the slightest consideration of any damage it might render. Heartless and cold.

"You know how many times I washed my mouth after that night? How nauseating I still feel just knowing what I did?"

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink with each added insult. This was Draco Malfoy. And the stranger was Draco Malfoy. They were one and the same. How much more logical did it have to be for her to just forget about it all? She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. Still.

"Believe me, I don't think I regret anything more than that unsanctified act. I—"

"Then why did you make it last so long?"

Draco stopped ranting, hesitating only the slightest moment. He then rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be stupid. It was only like two seconds or so."

Something occurred to Hermione. Something so trivial it might be true. And if it _was_ true … well, it didn't change anything for her but … it made things certainly more interesting.

So maybe Malfoy _had_ accomplished what turned out to be a rather cruel prank. But that didn't mean he had to have the last word. Or the victory after all. Turning back to the haughty blond, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "So you were counting?"

"Counting—what? No. I just—"

"Admit it, Malfoy." She lowered her voice, a barely audible whisper, but dangerous all the more for it, a black widow silently injecting its venom. "You liked it."

"Don't be absurd. I could never—"

But Hermione's eyes were sparkling impishly now, as if realizing the answer to something beyond the Golden Ratio. "And that's why you've been flaunting yourself all over the entire Hogwart's female population. To prove to yourself you could find something better."

"Now wait just one minute. I'll have you know I'm a regular lady's man through and throu—"

"But you've never displayed such physical displays of affection in public like this past week."

"Yeah, well, I—"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "And here I was thinking you did it to mess with my head. But I was wrong." In one stride she was hovering over the now somewhat flustered Slytherin. "Turns out you didn't get the last laugh after all."

Draco sputtered, mentally chastising himself—Malfoys did _not_ sputter. "What does it bloody matter to you anyway? It was a bloody kiss! And I wasn't even acting like myself—"

"You're right. You could never be that charming and dashing as yourself."

Draco stood up abruptly and pushed her backwards, none too gently but neither too roughly. She fell back onto her chair, an amused smile on her face. Draco thrust her wand at her and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Malfoy? We're not finished yet." She called to him, but there was nothing Hermione-ish in the sound of her voice. It was closer to the taunting Slytherins Draco had grown up to idolize. The change was upsetting.

"I'm done. You can finish the rest by yourself."

"Are you sure you don't want a kiss good-bye? Since apparently I happen to be quite good at it. I wonder what everyone would think if they found out …"

Draco reached the door and whirled around. He looked absolutely furious. "Say something, and you're going to wish you were never born."

Hermione met his gaze evenly. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

Draco slammed the door, Hermione's muffled laughter still resounding mockingly after him.

* * *

Ron threw himself onto the comforter of his bed, wincing slightly when his head collided with the corner of the box of chocolates Lavender had given him. They remained untouched despite his assertion to her that he'd eaten them earlier. The incident with Romilda Vane still had him wary.

A moment later, Harry sprawled onto his own comforter. Both boys seemed to be lost in their own thoughts until finally one spoke.

"She's killing me, Harry. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

Harry studied the ceiling of his four-poster. A tiny spider was already making its new home in the upper right-hand corner. She crawled speedily into a crack in the wood, as if aware of human eyes watching her. Without taking his eyes off the crack the spider hid behind, Harry responded. "So break up with her."

Ron didn't move either. "But the letter said—"

"I know. I know …Maybe … maybe we should go to Dumbledore."

Ron sat up to look at his friend. "But then Hermione might be in—"

"Ron, if there's anyone who can figure this out, it's Dumbledore. And besides, this isn't the first time one of my friends has been in danger."

"But Harry, if anything happens to her—"

"It won't. We won't let it."

Ron sighed, falling back onto the bed. "I could never live with myself if it did …"

"We'll take her with us."

"What? No, I don't want her to worry—"

"Hermione would want to know, Ron. She has the right. You know that."

Ron didn't answer.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into not telling her sooner, actually … We can show her the letter first, that way we're all on the same pag—"

"What about Lavender?"

Harry shrugged. "As long as we're going to tell Dumbledore, I don't see why you can't break it off with her. So long as we clue Hermione in immediately after or before."

Ron leaned up onto his elbows. "Harry … I don't know. Are you sure about this?"

Harry followed suit. "Yeah. And besides, if we don't do something about this soon I'm afraid my best mate's going to go completely bonkers."

Ron grinned. "I guess you're right."

"Alright. So, when are you going to break up with Lav-Lav?"

A frown crossed the red-heads face. "As soon as possible I hope."

"And when are we going to tell Hermione?"

The frown deepened. "I guess … soon?"

"You do know this means she's going to know the truth, right?"

"Well, yeah, isn't that—"

"I meant about how you feel about her."

" …"

"Ron?"

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me, Harry?"

"For your sake, I hope so."

"Oh …"

"Ron, while we're being honest and stuff, there's something I need to tell you."

Ron peered at his best friend curiously, but Harry didn't continue. In fact, he looked a bit flustered. "Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Look, you can't say anything about it. It was an evil prank, I mean, not even Hermione saw it coming. Only a few people saw, but it was enough to humiliate her, especially considering who it was with. And I'm just letting you know because it's been affecting her a lot lately and you need to understand why."

"Go on …"

"You can't say anything, though."

"I won't."

"Not even to Hermione."

"Alright, I swear, just tell me."

"And no matter what, you can't attack Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything. But believe me, getting the git is only going to piss Hermione off. I tried."

Ron's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Harry."

"Though I can't understand why one hex wouldn't hurt."

"Harry."

"I mean, he deserves it for what he did to her. But I guess she's just trying to put it behind her or something."

"Harry."

"You know how Hermione is. Always trying to keep the peace."

"HARRY!"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Just tell me already!

Harry took a deep breath. "."

Ron wrinkled his nose in confusion. "What?"

"Malfoy. Kissed. Hermione. At. The. Dance."

" …"

" … You ok?"

" …"

"Ron?"

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

_So what if the kiss felt good? I'm a hormonal teenager, most kisses do feel good!_

_Yeah, most kisses, but that one was something else completely …_

_Shut up!_

_Who are you telling to shut up? These are all your thoughts!_

_SO!_

_Ok, Draco. Now you're talking to yourself._

_Shut up._

_I wonder whose side of the family insanity runs on …_

_Your side probably._

_You do realize you and I are one and the same?_

_Shut up._

_Admit it. You did like it. _

…

_That's what I thought._

_Stupid subconscious … Stupid Granger. She doesn't know what she's talking about. It's not like I'd want to kiss her again anyway, not a filthy mudblood …_

… _Damn her for being so smart …_

_

* * *

_

_Well, at least now I know he'll stop snogging random girls in the castle, not that I care …_

_Plus now at least I had the last laugh. Ha! Jokes on you, Malfoy!_

Hermione sighed and thumped her head on the desk. _Who am I kidding? I'm never going to get that stupid kiss out of my head. It was just so … so … I mean, a dare to kiss someone you hate? Who does that?_

… _Damn him for being so stupid …_

_

* * *

_

**Not too much in this chapter, more of a filler actually. But at least we know there's going to be a bit more plot, yes? Might have to change the summary actually … No worries though, this story will remain Dramione. Please review :)**


	5. Bad News

**Here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank you all for the continuous support, it means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I apologize if it didn't come sooner than expected, time and no internet is to blame. But anyway, it's here now so please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

"I … I don't understand."

Ron sighed, refraining from putting a comforting hand on her shoulder—touching her would only make things worse, she might jump him and never let go. Ron shuddered involuntarily with the thought. "Look, I'm really sorry, Lavender, but—"

"It's her, isn't it?" Lavender suddenly demanded vehemently. Her eyes narrowed to slits, barely visible if not for the mad gleam suddenly glowing brightly, dangerously, like an explosive ready to blow any second. "She put a spell on you because she's jealous, didn't she?"

Ron almost rolled his eyes with the absurdity. Why would anyone tell the person they were putting a spell on that they did so? Stupidity aside, however, Lavender was still furious. He took a step back. "What are you talking—"

Lavender laughed, a laugh that would have made Malfoy proud. It sent shivers up Ron's spine. "Don't try to play dumb with me. Your precious, little miss know-it-all, that's what I'm talking about!"

Ron frowned. "Hermione has done nothing to deser—"

"Oh please!" With speed unbeknownst, she was on him like an angry vulture, her razor sharp nails digging into her prey, his skin, whilst her nose flared but centimeters away from his own. He could smell her breath on his neck, hot with wrath. "I've seen the way she looks at you. The way her bushy eyebrows arch in despair. She wants you. Badly."

Hermione did not have bushy eyebrows. However, the last comment was news to him. Without thinking, Ron's eyebrows raised slightly. "Really?" _Wait, oops …_

The slip did not go unnoticed. For a wondrous moment the world stopped and Lavender went stark-white. Ron braced himself: the timer was about to end and all hell was going to break loose. _Three. Two. On—_

"_I knew it_!"

Before Ron could act, the room swerved horribly, he was hauled off the couch, and then thrown onto the floor like a weightless ragdoll. His back resounded with a hard 'thud' despite the plush carpet beneath him and his head barely missed the corner of the coffee table. Both were dully noted. An enraged Lavender was more terrifying to deal with. She straddled his waist and immediately began attacking his face, her small fists colliding against any portion of his body she could lay them on, angry sobs flying in each direction.

It was all Ron could do to shelter his face without hurting her, no matter how intriguing the thought sounded.

"_You stupid, ungrateful_—"

"Lav, stop I—"

"_Useless, brainless_—"

"You're being irrational!"

"_Moronic—irrational? Irrational! Did she teach you that big word too?"_

"Lavender, stop—"

"_You're going to pay for this, Weasley! I—"_

"Quit it already, I don't want to hurt you!"

"_Idiotic bastard! _Don't want to hurt me? _Don't want to hurt me!"_

She swung back, her fist looking like it might actually hit his nose this time, when suddenly—

"_I love her too, ok!"_

Lavender froze, her eyes significantly wider and her chin dropped in what would have been quite humorous had she not been on the verge of trying to pummel Ron into the next century.

Ron took the moment of weakness and threw her off, picking himself off the floor and dusting his clothes hastily. He took a deep breath, ready for the next bout of hurricanes Lavender would surely unleash at him.

But surprisingly, Lavender hadn't moved. She simply sat where Ron had shoved her off, looking absolutely shocked.

It was … a bit scary. Ron gulped.

"Uh, Lavender?"

" …"

"Lav?"

Still nothing but silence.

Ron sighed, crouching so that they were eye level—but not within reach—and started in a calmer voice: "Look, Lav. I guess I just wanted to see if it could really work between you and me. But the truth is—"

"It's always been her, hasn't it?"

Spoken in a soft voice, almost timidly, no hatred, no sign of wanting to throw him out the window, no sign of the rapid beast she had temporarily transformed into. Just quiet realization.

Ron answered uncertainly. "Yeah. It has."

A startled gasp emitted from somewhere behind them, and both heads turned to see who the intruder was. The Common Room was usually empty at these hours.

Ron's mouth opened in a silent 'o' and he looked quickly to Lavender before standing up fully.

She didn't meet his gaze, but he could see the tight-lipped grimace already taking over the blank stare she had adopted just moments ago. "Just go."

"I'm really sorry, Lavender. I—"

"I said _go_!"

He shook his head and stood up. He knew Lavender would probably never speak to him after this. He felt bad for not feeling more sorrow for the girl, but right now there was something else he needed to attend to. Someone, rather.

"Right."

And just as swiftly, he turned and raced out the portrait entrance after Hermione.

* * *

Draco was sulking.

He'd received a letter from his mother the day before and the news wasn't good. Of course, why would it be? Neither of them ever wrote to him to tell him something good. They never wrote to him period.

Luckily for him the Astronomy Tower was empty tonight. He didn't know if he could deal with lovesick—or lustful—teenagers making out like there was no tomorrow. He'd probably just hex them and end up getting in trouble. His father would not appreciate that, especially with the recent development.

He pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper from his robes and read it once more, as if wishing the news to be fake might actually work, might actually erase the words that were going to make his life that much more complicated. And miserable.

_Draco,_

_The opportunity has come once more and arrangements are already being made. Be ready for immediate change of plans, your father and I will notify you with the necessary information. We will not fail this time. Stay alert. Your father wishes you well._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

A vague letter, hardly any facts to base anything on. But Draco knew what it meant. He knew his father well enough. Loved him? Hardly the proper sentiment, but knew him? Oh yes. Too well indeed.

The general idea was that his father had found yet another way to doom Harry Potter. As if killing the Invincible Wonder was going to accomplish anything. Draco didn't understand why his father insisted on bringing about said demise. The Dark Lord was gone, after all, so what was the point? Draco didn't like Potter any more than any other decent wizard, but even he wasn't stupid enough to start more conflicts. The wizarding world was finally at peace, so what his father's damn problem? What was the motive?

He crushed it in his fist and shoved it back into his pocket. Regardless of anything he knew he would have to comply. There was no question as to where his loyalties stood, his father made sure of that. He felt a tinge of sadness for his mother sometimes, but at the same time he was angry. She was the one who married him, after all.

_Stay alert. Your father wishes you well_. Draco snorted. _Yeah, meaning I better listen or he's going to have my ass on a tiki post next time he sees me …_ He sighed. According to the letter preparations were still being made, so at least he had some time left.

Time for what, he wasn't exactly sure. Get better marks? Find a girlfriend? It wouldn't really matter anyway. Filthy rich meant he would never have to work. And as far as the girlfriend went …

He doubted he'd ever find one that was legitimate. Malfoys married for ulterior reasons, not for love. Not that Draco really knew what love was anyway. Not really …

_Draco closed the door to his room, padding softly towards the oversized bed waiting for him. The tile was freezing under his bare feet but he resisted the urge to shiver. Cold was something he needed to get used to. At least that's what his father had said. His maid, Marissa, had gone home early today, and so no one would be tucking him in tonight. Not that he minded. Six years old was practically a grown-up after all. He could tuck himself in._

_He pulled the step-stool out from under his bed. He was a small boy for his age—his father constantly reminded him, telling him he better start growing faster if he wanted to be anything like a suitable Malfoy. Luckily for him though, he only needed one step to reach his tall bed. Flopping himself childishly he swam in the blankets for a moment, delighting in the vastness of the space. The blankets weren't exactly warm—only silk sheets really—but Draco had gotten used to them. _

_Once he was in the center, he began the task of properly folding his sheets back, though it was a bit difficult considering the length of the bed was too long for his short six year-old arms. He scowled aloud. Every time he managed to fold one side, the other would wrinkle. _

"_Dumb blankets …"_

_And then suddenly his door opened. He froze, his heart suddenly racing. In the back of his mind he could hear his father scolding him. 'Stupid boy. What are you scared of?'_

_But alas, there was no reason to be scared at all. It was his mother. Tall, blond, elegant, and breathtakingly beautiful. The way most Malfoy women were. _

_Draco watched her curiously. She had never been in his room this late. Perhaps she had a message for him. _

_His mother closed the door carefully behind her and walked briskly towards his bed. When she reached it, she gingerly reached over to tuck him in properly, but didn't say a word. _

_Draco didn't dare disturb the silence._

_She took notice of wide, silver-blue eyes and offered a small smile in return. It was different than the others, one even a six year-old Draco could differentiate, and before he knew what he was doing, before his father's chastising voice could tell him otherwise, he reached up and flung his arms around her thin neck._

_For a moment neither moved. _

_All that could be heard was the racing heartbeat of the blond, little boy, his interlaced fingers hesitant, as if just barely realizing the rash act he had just done. Draco's mind reeled. He wasn't sure if this was appropriate. No, in fact, his father would probably punish him if he found out. Fear gripped his tiny heart, and he made to quickly pull away, to stammer out apologies, when suddenly—_

_Slowly, as if he were made of glass, Narcissa wrapped her arms around his small form. She did this tentatively at first, carefully, as if her son was but a delicate rose, with thorns that would easily puncture anything that got too close._

_It only lasted a second. Before Draco could remember to breathe, she was pulling him in to her chest with a fierceness he had never seen in his quiet mother before, possessive and desperately, as if letting go meant she would never hold him again. _

_And all negative thoughts vanished._

_Draco relished in the sensation and hugged her back vigorously, taking in her scent, the feel of her cool, soft hands. This was what a hug felt like, a real hug. Why his father prohibited such affection he couldn't possibly began to fathom. It felt safe, and right, and absolutely wonderful to be hugged._

"_I love you, momma."_

_It was a whisper, so soft perhaps she hadn't heard him at all. But suddenly those delicate hands were no longer embracing his body, and Draco felt a deep pang of loss as soon as the realization became a reality, a loss any other six year-old would not have understood, would have probably thrown a tantrum over. But not Draco._

_It was too dark to see her expression—Draco wasn't allowed a nightlight—but she was back to fixing his bed sheets, working quickly, smoothing them out under his chin and folding it the right way. Her hand landed on his cheek, and Draco resisted the urge to nuzzle into it._

_He waited. Waited for her to reiterate those three words to him. Waited for her to say anything to him._

_Narcissa leant over. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Draco held his breath. And then softly, hesitantly, she kissed his forehead, her lips lingering for a good two seconds before she pulled away. _

_Draco only heard a sharp inhale before his mother turned and left, closing the door carefully behind her. _

Draco's lips tightened into a straight line. He'd waited every night for her to speak those words. But she never did.

No, Draco wouldn't know love if it slapped him in the face.

* * *

**Aw poor Draco! This flashback wasn't completely necessary but I thought it would help define the relationship between Draco and his parents (who we will undoubtedly see later), as well as why he behaves the way he does. **

**Review please :)**


	6. Plots

**Update! Thanks to all who reviewed, I can't tell you how much they help write this story. They are love :) Anyway, here's the next chapter, please, read, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny added the final details with a wide smile and an artistic flick of her hand. She surveyed her handiwork with pride.

Harry managed to smile beneath the … _thing _he was now modeling.

"Oh, it's perfect! Better than I thought it would be. Of course it will look much better once mum wears it."

Harry resisted the urge to snort. He loved Ginny, possibly more than anything, but sewing was _not _her forte.

Not that he was going to be the one to tell her, of course.

"I think she'll really like it!" She was saying enthusiastically, unwrapping the back of the 'petticoat' from Harry's back. "And thank you so much, Harry, for being my dummy."

"Yeah, sure thing." Harry offered. Though he didn't know why she'd asked him. He wasn't implying Mrs. Weasley was fat or anything, but it was no secret Harry was thinner than most. He made up for it with Quidditch practice, but nonetheless, he was still no average Joe.

Of course Ginny, being the smart witch that she was, simply decided to make the coat about two sizes bigger. Harry didn't say a word.

A pair of soft lips met his and Harry was immediately brought out of his reverie. He grinned upon opening his eyes. "I think you should sew more often. And use me as your dummy."

Ginny laughed, shoving the masterpiece into a bag for safekeeping. "If I would've known you'd be such a willing subject I might've done this a long time ago." She walked the length of the dorm room. Luckily for them Harry's room was empty, and so they had the place all to themselves.

"Harry," Ginny said, her previous smile fading slightly, "have you told Ron anything yet?"

Harry instantly grimaced, mentally scolding himself for wearing his emotions on his sleeves. And Ginny knew him more than enough to catch the change in expression. Her eyes narrowed.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Harry! How could you! You know Hermione's going to be livid!"

"Yes, but you don't know the whole story, Gin."

Ginny was back within reach, though her irritated gaze was nothing to be content over. Harry sighed. "There's something you don't know about. Nor Hermione for that matter."

"Concerning?"

Harry took her hands in his, green eyes softening with what was undoubtedly bad news. "Ron received a letter not too long ago."

Ginny's eyes widened. She was all too familiar with parchment evilness. "Should I be sitting down?"

Harry offered a wane chuckle. "Sure, you can sit right here." He motioned towards his lap. Ginny graciously took it.

"Ok, so it's like this …"

* * *

_Must get away, must get away … He probably didn't even mean it. Probably just said it to get rid of her. He doesn't really love me. He doesn't_—"Oof!"

A hard surface erupted out of nowhere and she stumbled backwards, unawares of but one thing: she was going to tumble down the stairs. With no wand to save her—dammit _I knew I shouldn't have left it in my robes!_ Injuries be damned. Too quick of an unexpected turn of events and expecting the worst, Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the undoubtedly hard surface the stone steps would give once meeting her face.

But the collision never came.

Instead, she felt herself being hauled forward and onto the flat upper level of the Astronomy Tower, thrust carelessly onto the floor. She opened her eyes, already knowing without seeing him who her savior would turn out to be.

Draco gave her a disgusted look. "Next time you decide to off yourself down a flight of winding stairs, let me know. I'd rather not be around to have to save you."

Hermione scoffed. "Save me? You just threw me anyway!"

An arched eyebrow, amusement. "Better to land on your butt two feet down than a fifty foot winding staircase headfirst."

Hermione scowled. He had a point. She picked herself up off the floor, dusting her night robes hastily and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco frowned. "That's your version of a 'thank you'?"

Hermione considered for a moment, then begrudgingly muttered: "Thanks. So what are you doing here this late?"

Draco laughed coldly. "I could ask you the same thing."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I asked first."

"But I saved your life."

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't have fixed anyway."

"Why were you running?"

"None of your business."

"You look flustered. I do enjoy watching you squirm, and you know, technically you are breaking a rule by being up here so it's damn well my business."

Hermione's face shifted into a darker pink. "I'm Head Girl! You can't talk—"

"And I'm Head Boy. Now, explain yourself, you little hoodlum."

Hermione sighed in frustration and made to push by him. She really did not have time for the dramas of Draco Malfoy right now. But then suddenly another voice echoed up the staircase.

"_Hermione, wait!"_

Hermione froze and paled.

Draco surveyed her with a gleam in his eye. He inched further to block the passage. "Ah, so you're running from Weasley?"

Knowing she had been found, and given the fact that Ron would arrive within seconds, Hermione changed tactics, her voice hitching up a bit with the anxious state of things. "Fine, yes, I am. And now thanks to you he's going to find me. So move!"

Draco pretended to think about it—for a whole two seconds—then clucked his tongue the way a parent might do before scolding a child. "No I don't think I will."

"_Hermione_!" Ron was getting closer.

Hermione's worry increased by tenfold, along with the crease on her forehead. "Malfoy, please!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything—well so long as it's nothing dangerous, or humiliating beyond reason, or—"

"You're not giving me much incentive, you know."

"Malfoy, if you don't—"

"Let's see. So far I'm thinking it will involve duck tape, five rubber bands, and a frantic flobberworm."

"I—what?"

"Hmm, you're right. That's a bit much."

"Malfoy just get out—"

"Two calm flobberworms instead, and that's my final offer."

"Malfoy!"

"I'm guessing you don't have your wand, do you? Judging from the fact you haven't blasted right through me … and that flimsy nightgown of yours."

Hermione had the decency to wrap her night-robe tighter against the thin material beneath, her flustered face deepening in hue. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid.

Draco's smirk broadened and his eyebrows rose. "Interesting. So now we're definitely on my terms."

"He's getting close—"

"There's really no point in me moving anymore. You can't exactly go back down that way."

Hermione was getting frantic. "But I have to try—"

"Try, try, try. Always so optimistic, one of the reasons you Gryffindors are so _brave_, I suppose; too stupid to rationalize the possibility of failure. Tell you what," Draco took a step closer, "I'll help you. But on one condition."

Hermione, though somewhat panicked, was not the brightest witch of her age for no reason. She eyed him skeptically. "Help me? But you—"

"You really have no other choice right now."

She could hear his footsteps now, sounding loudly against the pavement. "What do you want?"

Draco replied nonchalantly. "Just promise not to slap, hit, or hex me in any way for the next month."

Hermione made a face. "That's hardly a bargain you'd come up with—"

"You're running of time."

"You're not going to throw me over the tower, are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, Granger. I hate you but I'm not going to kill you. It's not worth the suspension." He wrinkled his nose. "Or the blood. Nope, definitely don't want muggle blood on my new robes."

"_Hermione_!" So very close now.

Hermione spoke before she could think the agreement through. "Ok, deal."

Draco grinned, a cat's grin, dangling it's prey with sweet victory. "Alright, then." And in one giant step he closed the remaining space between them.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What are you—" But never got to finish.

Just at that moment, Ron emerged onto the landing. And gasped.

He'd expected fury, frenzy, or perhaps sorrow, and weeping. But instead—

There was Hermione, her lithe form embraced full-body by pale hands, eyes closed in bliss, and lips locked in what resembled deep passion with—with—

Somewhere in Ron's head a timer stopped. And he was filled with the most incredible rage.

Draco looked up lazily and smirked at Ron. "Oh, hello, Weasley. We weren't expecting you—"

"_I'll kill you!"_

_

* * *

_

"Lucius, I apologize for this interruption, but your presence is being insisted upon."

Lucius Malfoy turned piercing gray eyes towards the blonde woman standing rigidly at the doorway. "Narcissa, you know the rules when I'm down here."

Narcissa nodded, her gaze settling on somewhere beneath his chin. "I know. But Zabini keeps insisting—"

"Zabini? Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Giving the older man in the room a curt nod, he stormed past her, shoving her without the slightest inclination of doing otherwise. She could still hear his mumblings as he proceeded up the stairs, something similar to 'foolish woman.'

Though words had no effect on her anymore. She'd learned to deal with harsh realities from the moment Draco was born.

_Draco_ … Narcissa sighed.

"We all have a purpose, you know."

Narcissa looked up, surprised the old wizard had spoken to her, even more so that he seemed to be offering the advice with a friendly undertone. Most of her husband's associates barely even glanced her way. Malfoy women were expected to serve, not to be respected.

She didn't know what to do so she offered a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Your son has one too. But I wouldn't worry too much about him. Seems he's going to be coming into some decisions of his own."

_Draco? How would this man know anything about_—"What do you know of my son?"

The friendly air remained despite the frigid tone she'd used towards him. "Not much, to be honest. But enough."

Narcissa refrained from demanding more information. It wasn't her place to make such inquisitions. Nonetheless, her thoughts immediately flared. _Enough? What does my son have to do with all this evilness? He can't possibly be necessary more than what Lucius informed me of? What are you hiding, old man?_

She made to reply something unimportant, but there was no use.

The wizard was gone.

_Where did—he was just here a minute ago … Strange_ … A foreboding shadow seemed to loom from out of nowhere and Narcissa, usually very used to the cold temperatures her husband cultivated, shivered. Without another thought, she turned on her heel and strode out the door.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	7. Disagreements

***hangs head in shame* I'm wretched, I know. But in my defense, my adapter mysteriously vanished and I was left with a dead laptop and no money for a new one *cries* So my time here was VERY limited. I have another one now so let's all hope it lasts. Updates should be back to weekly/biweekly for now.**

**Thank you so much for those who have stayed with me, reviews are appreciated so very much :)**

**Warning:**** This chapter contains the F word at the very end. There's no M-rated stuff otherwise so I won't change the rating just yet.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

Harry lay silently in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. Ginny was mad at him. And it sucked. A loud snore erupted from one of the other beds and Harry sighed. The day's earlier episode played out in his mind once again …

_The ensuing silence that followed left Harry feeling nervous._

_Ginny had listened attentively while he talked, eyebrows rising and slanting, 'ohs' and 'ahs' in the appropriate instances. Now, however, the flaming hair-colored girl was only quiet. Too quiet._

_Oh yes, Harry was very nervous indeed. He shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat in a feeble attempt of breaking the tension. Unfortunately the incoherent noise resulted in quickly receding eyelids aimed his way._

_She glared at him._

_Harry gulped. "So anyway, Ron and I thought we should tell Dumbledore, and Hermione."_

_Ginny stood up._

"_I'm not sure when Ron's going to break it off with Lavender but—hey!"_

_Ginny eyed his shoulder warily—she hadn't hit him that hard. "Harry James Potter, out of all the idiotic things you and my stupid brother have done—"_

"_Ginny, you have to understand. Hermione could've gotten herself into—"_

"_And poor Lavender! Someone needs to tell her too. And now Ron's going to break her—"_

"_You don't even like Lavender."_

_Harry immediately regret saying this, because apparently it was the wrong thing to say._

_Ginny's face flushed bright red. "And you think I want to see her get hurt? She might be in danger and you'd think I wouldn't care about something like that? That I'm that insensitive!"_

"_No, that's not what I meant—"_

"_I can't believe you, Harry."_

"_But, Gin, I—"_

"_Don't you 'Gin' me!"_

"_I don't understand why you're so upset!"_

_She whirled around, her face centimeters away from his own, but it was nothing comforting. "Then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did."_

_And with that, she stormed out._

Harry's eyes clenched shut. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the redhead that snuck out beside him.

Which might've saved Ron a lot of problems.

* * *

For a split-second everything disappeared and Hermione was thrust full-blown into the magical kiss she'd been denying herself to think of since the masked ball. The feel of smooth, satiny flesh moved vibrantly against her lips, the slightest trickle of a wet tongue just barely misting over, tauntingly but oh so very invigoratingly. His hands, just as smooth, held her tightly, tighter than before, almost crushing her body down the length of his own.

Not that she minded.

And then suddenly—

He pulled away. Her vision was still too obscured for her to notice anything besides the fact that the amazing pleasure was no longer coursing through her veins. A veiled haze seemed to linger before her eyes, like a blind spot. She could barely hear Draco's voice.

"Oh, hello, Weasley. We weren't expecting you—"

"_I'll kill you!"_

Then reality came crashing down. The stupor was immediately lifted. _That_ voice she did hear, and very clearly. Before she could react, however, the magical hands were removed from around her waist and a blur of fire and gold erupted onto the floor beneath her. They moved to and fro, across the small space of the stone floor, the hard surface completely ignored as it came into contact with any bare part of their bodies, bruising and scraping and leaving permanent souvenirs where ever it pleased.

It took all of two seconds for her to realize the opposing blurs were Ron and Draco. Her reaction was immediate.

"Stop! Stop it right now!"

Hermione could've been a passing fly for all either boy knew. They tumbled across the stone floor, black night robes clashing with a navy blue, of which a pant leg had already been ripped off. A punch to the jaw, a knee to the gut, a kick to the throat, a grab of an ear; there was no limit. Draco let out an agitated growl when Ron suddenly grabbed hold of his silver-blond locks and pulled. Hard.

"_Aaaaghhh! Weasley, you conniving weasel. Really? Pulling hair? You fight like a girl—aaaaah!"_

"_Well you have girl's hair so I couldn't help myself!"_

"_Silky hair comes from showering. You are familiar with the term?"_

"_Son of a bi—"_

"_Boys, please!"_

Draco thrust a well-aimed elbow into Ron's middle, eliciting a heavy 'oof' from the other. Ron immediately let got of his hair to caress his now-bruising stomach. Draco took the opportunity to roll over and away, distancing himself from the redhead and reaching into the pocket of his robes. He'd had enough of a brawl for the night. With an evil smirk, he pulled out his wand.

"We're ending this. Now. No need to get weasel blood on my knuckles." He pointed his wand at the teen on the floor, a fluid movement that would have been impressive should the circumstances not been so childish. "_Sectum_—"

"Oh no you don't!"

Draco gasped when the slender, cool feel of his dragon-string wand was suddenly gone, an empty void left in its place. He whirled around angrily, but Hermione was already facing the other way.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ron's wand flew out of his grasp and a good ways away. She wasted no time. "_Accio wand!"_

Both boys looked at the panting witch before them. Though neither would dare voice it aloud, the flushed tint on said witch's cheeks, accompanied with the sense of power in holding two wands, _their_ wands … intriguing.

Draco's eyebrows arched unknowingly. Ron stared. There was an awkward silence before Draco's instincts took over.

"Don't be a hero, Granger, you're going to regret it."

"I'll take my chances. Both of you, off the floor."

Neither moved.

"_Now_!"

For probably the only time in history, Draco and Ron shared a look. _Uh oh_. They rose slowly, eyeing Hermione with suspicion. Even her normally poofy hair seemed to be standing on edge, the tips seemingly curled and away from the livid witch on the other end.

"Hermione, he was taking advant—"

"Don't talk. Just listen."

"But—"

"Yeah, Weasley, shut your—"

"Malfoy, shut up."

Draco scowled, crossed his arms, leaned up against the nearest wall, and for some reason, actually listened to Hermione. Ron wasn't so ready to stay quiet though.

"Oh for pete's sake, Hermione, he was clearly trying to molest you!"

"I said shut up." Her wand was now pointing towards him, and even though Ron knew Hermione would never hurt him—not anything major anyway—he gulped.

For another agonizing moment, no one spoke. Draco yawned, his indifferent front with the situation already hiding any emotion he might've felt moments ago. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Ron, go to bed."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Hermione, you can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am. Draco is Head Boy. We need to discuss what just happened accordingly."

Ron's face turned beet red with anger. "You mean how he kissed you."

Hermione only faltered slightly. "Among other things, yes. And your fighting. Now get going."

Ron cast Draco a furious glance. "No. I can't leave you alone with this—"

"I have his wand. And yours. He can't do anything to me."

"Except he probably already has! I saw that kiss, he probably—"

"Please, Weasley. I don't need enchantments to get a girl to kiss me. Now run along, your girlfriend and I have business to get back to."

Ron took a step forward, his fists clenched and ready for round two. "Don't you dare—"

"_Enough_!" Hermione stormed in between the space between them, a wand in each hand and pointed at each boy. "Ron, go already. We can talk later. And besides, the quicker you leave, the quicker I can get away from this slimy git."

Draco chuckled darkly but didn't say anything. Instead, he shrugged and leaned more casually against the stone wall. Ron grit his teeth, and flashed him another irritated scowl. Without looking at Hermione he said, "I'll wait for you in the Common Room."

Hermione answered with a small sigh. "Fine. Just go. Please."

And without another word, Ron turned his heel and left, ignoring the wand Hermione tried to give back. His steps echoed loudly up the tower as he stormed away, uncaring of whether or not he got caught by anyone.

Hermione's eyes followed his retreating form moments after it had already disappeared. They shone with unshed tears, the painful memory of Ron's earlier confession now resurfacing like a blazing fire come to life. For a second she forgot she wasn't alone.

"What a stupid bloke."

And then her rage took over. In one fleet movement a wand was at Draco's throat, Draco's wand. Hermione's nostrils flared, her wand hand unmoving and deadly still, in control. Brown irises were barely visible through the slits focused on the smirking Slytherin. The silvery-blond looked unperturbed though.

"Why did you do it?"

Draco feigned confusion. "Do it? What exactly? Knock the carrot top in the jugular? Hmmm, I think I have more than enough bruises to justify that one. I can show you the one I feel forming on my bum if you'd like—"

"Don't be a moron," Hermione snapped, her ears going pink. Draco showing her his bare bottom was not going to help in the least. _Plus it's completely inappropriate!_ "Why did you kiss me?"

Draco's smirk broadened into a sly grin. "Can't stop thinking about it, eh?"

She thrust the wand deeper into his throat, causing Draco to gag slightly. "Alright, alright, no need to be violent—"

"Says the idiot with a black eye."

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "He actually got me in the eye?"

Hermione rolled his eyes. For being so 'suave' he sure was vain. "Answer the question."

"Does it look really bad?"

"Malfoy!"

"Geez, ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." He laughed before he took a deep breath, looking up as if thinking how best to phrase the next sentence. Hermione didn't move, Draco's wand still held firmly in her hand and jutting into his throat menacingly. After what seemed an eternal minute, he shrugged and said, "You asked me to help you, so I did."

"By grabbing me and snogging me like there's no tomorrow in front of Ron?"

"Seemed the easiest way to get him off your back in so little time."

"You knew he would get jealous!"

Draco grinned. "Well, yes. But I had to get something out of it too. Kissing you isn't exactly thrilling—"

"Yes, I'm a filthy mudblood and disgusting. Just shove it already!" She removed the wand from his neck and turned away in a huff, the tears she'd been holding back now flowing freely down her face. She refused to let him see her, however, walking a ways towards the rail of the tower.

Draco heard the sniffle nonetheless, and for a terrible moment, a moment he would hate himself over and over for an hour later, he felt bad for her. In this moment, something very unMalfoy-like arose inside him, something he was hardly familiar with, something suspiciously similar to what he'd come to associate with concern. But for once, it was not concern for himself.

It was confusing.

For some alien reason, he felt the sudden urge to go over and put his hand on her shoulder, to say something comforting, perhaps even engage her in a supportive embrace, something normal people did everyday, to stroke her hair soothingly and tell her it would be all right.

It was … strange, and it made something erupt in his stomach, a warm sensation that overflowed and raised his body temperature. It was unsettling, yet somehow exciting still, almost pleasurable, and suddenly he was but four feet away from her lithe, heaving form. She was sobbing. He had only to reach out, to take one more step. He could comfort her then, he could put his hand on her shoulder and pull her forward into his chest, he could—

"Just forget it, Malfoy." She mumbled beneath her curtain of hair, a mumbled phrase barely coherent for the cloth of her night robes covering her downcast face. Her arm surfaced only briefly, Draco's wand held loosely between her fingers. She cast it backwards so that it hit the floor with a small 'ping' noise, ten feet away from where they now stood.

It was as if the spell had been broken.

Draco turned away and went to retrieve his wand. Without looking back he uttered cruelly: "Next time you need help with something, do us both a favor and go fuck yourself."

Hermione didn't say a word.

* * *

**Oh goodness, Draco is a jerk, isn't he? Review please :)**


	8. Confessions

**Hello! And thank you all so, so much for the wonderful reviews. I hate to sound like a broken record but I really appreciate them very much. Thanks!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

The single piece of paper was thrust into her hands as soon as she stepped through the hole. Hermione looked confused.

"Ron, I—"

"Read it."

He refused to meet her gaze, missing the weary and tear-stained face that desperately needed a shoulder to cry on at that moment. Unfortunately such was not the case.

Hermione carefully unfolded the crumpled piece of paper, her curiosity hardly peaked with the recent happenings. She knew Ron was upset with her, and with good reason. If he refused to talk to her then so be it. At least he had written her a note—

_Wait a minute_ …She reread it. Twice. Her brow furrowed, her lips twitched. They couldn't be serious. It had to be a joke. It just had to. She pulled out Ron's wand from beneath her robes, aiming it at the crinkled sheet of paper.

"It's not going to work."

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. Ron sighed, motioning towards the empty seat beside him. She took it slowly, the letter still clutched between her fingertips.

For a moment neither spoke. Ten feet away the fire continued to crackle, tiny sparks shooting out from time to time but too small to be of any threat. A wizard in a portrait yawned, before resuming his nap atop a purple grand piano. Somewhere outside an owl hooted, exhausted from a night's work of travelling.

Finally, Hermione spoke. "So I take it this refers to Lavender." Not a question, a statement.

Ron nodded, still avoiding her brown eyes. He'd settled his gaze on a particularly maroon spot of the carpet instead.

"And the other person … me?"

He flushed, daring a single glance in her direction before returning to the fascinating spot on the floor. "Yeah …"

"And you have no idea who sent this?"

"Not a clue. Harry and I have tried everything." Wow, he never knew maroon could be so interesting.

"Did you consider taking it to Dumbledore?"

"That's what we plan on doing." _Wonder if it's the same shade mum uses for our sweaters …_

Normally she would have grilled him for not having done so in the first place. Given the circumstances, however, and her recent exhaustion, she had neither the strength nor the saw the use of getting upset. What was done, was done.

Plus, she could see why they hadn't told _her_ about it.

"Ron, I …" she paused, her arm moving of its own accord towards the redhead beside her. She sighed, letting it drop resignedly back onto her lap.

Ron peeked up at her cautiously, a flicker of bright blue beneath orange-red bangs, lips twisted in uncertainty. He tried answering but had to clear his throat before anything came out. "Y-yeah?

She chewed the bottom of her lip, her fingers entwining themselves with one another, fidgeting. She didn't dare look at him. "What you said … earlier, about …lov—well, _that_, about me … is it true?"

Ron didn't answer at first. He audibly gulped, his eyes darting away back to the unrelenting fascination on the floor.

"Ron?"

Taking a deep breath, and finding courage from some unknown threshold, Ron reached across the space between them, tentatively grabbing hold of two of her fingers, timid blue eyes glancing from beneath a bowed head. "Every word."

Hermione looked up into those sky-blue eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. Her heart began to flutter and suddenly breathing didn't seem like such a trivial task. He looked at her earnestly, a tenacity so clearly visible in those blue eyes, a resolve the redhead rarely showed but for the things he was absolutely sure of.

_He's sure about me …_

"Which is why," he continued, his voice notched down a deeper tone, huskier than she'd ever heard it, "I took that note so seriously. I mean, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Lavender. But if anything happened to you …" His voice faded, a blind haze seemingly blanketing his vision, like a thick fog amidst a clear blue sea, troubled with the beginnings of a wild storm, unpredictable and dangerous.

Hermione found it hard to breathe, her gaze unsettled with where to settle. She ended up staring at the note in her hand:

_Keep her close to you. Distracted. Leave her and people will pay the consequences. Bigger than your life. Than the one you love. Greater things are unfurling. You must protect her, at all costs. You could avoid two deaths. Trust no one, tell no one …_

She understood now. Why Ron had stayed with Lavender and refused her. It was to protect them both … _Leave her and people will pay …bigger than the one you love_ … Hermione blinked back tears.

_It's me … I'm the one he loves …_

The revelation was one she'd been waiting for a long time now, one that should have sent her heart soaring, her mind reeling, her body thriving, and yet … Hermione only felt … uncertain. Confused. Unsure of how or what to feel. She loved Ron, she'd loved him since their fourth year at Hogwarts, but sometime between then and now the definite love she'd felt had dwindled down to something else.

_Draco's kiss …_

Hermione flinched. Where had that come from?

_Out of nowhere, just like that kiss … and the one after …_

She shook her head. Now was not the time to dwell on the eccentricities of Draco Malfoy. Draco was a hindrance at most, so what if his kisses were incredible—

_Wait, incredible? What? Why am I referring to him as Draco …_

Perhaps it was the dire situation, as well as the lack of sleep; it was definitely messing with her brain.

"Hermione?"

His voice startled her. Her reaction caused him to blush. He began to fidget immediately. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same—I mean, that is—"

"Ron, it's ok."

He looked up at her in surprise. "It is?"

Hermione forced a smile. "Well, I mean the situation sucks. But as far as how you … feel about … me …" She didn't know how to finish the thought. Luckily Ron intervened.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything. We can just be friends how we've always been. For now at least. There's bigger things to worry about, right?" He motioned towards the crumpled paper in her hand.

Hermione blinked. Was Ron being the rational one for once? _Strange … I'm usually the reasonable one …_ it was too much. Everything was just piling up. First Ron and Lavender, then Draco and his stupid kiss, then Ron again with his confession, now possibly an even more dangerous unknown evil. It was overwhelming, and for a second she forgot Ron was next to her. The tears flowed without restraint.

And then suddenly she was being held. Ron's arms encircled her smaller figure into the confinements of his chest, a comforting place. And she found herself as flabbergasted as before. "Ron, I …" still unable to finish the thought.

But Ron seemed to understand. He shushed her gently, soothing motions along her upper back. Without realizing it, Hermione cradled deeper into his embrace, nuzzling into the crevice between his shoulder blades and neck.

She felt so confused. But for now … it felt good to be hugged.

* * *

"For the last time, I do not tolerate people sleeping in my class, _Mr. Potter_!"

_WACK_!

"Ow! Hermione, what'd you do—oh, sorry professor."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Twenty! But that's not fai—"

"And I'll take another ten if you don't stop whining."

Harry grit his teeth, biting his lip in the process. Snape was so unfair. If it had been a Slytherin—

"The correct answer is the Banora plant, professor."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry slouched in his seat. _Speaking of insufferable Slytherins_ …

"Actually, professor. The correct answer is the roots of the Banora plant. The leaves have to be picked off otherwise the potion won't—"

"Mrs. Granger, you just cost Gryffindor another ten points."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But—"

"For speaking out of turn and once again attempting to demean Mr. Malfoy's answer. Dumbledore would call it unethical."

Hermione flushed but didn't counter an argument. Fortunately class was already over.

"Don't forget, a fifteen inch essay on today's topic will be due next class."

The students filed out, a chorus of grumbling and dragging feet echoing into the corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among the last to leave, in perfect sync with the rest of the class on the additional homework. Once in the hallway, however, an unsettling silence suddenly clouded the three.

Harry, glancing up from a particularly long yawn, blinked. "What's with you two?"

Ron and Hermione shared a quick look. "We could ask you the same." Hermione countered.

Harry shrugged, frowning simultaneously. "Ginny and I got in a fight. Couldn't sleep last night."

They walked, heading towards the Grand Hall. Ron and Hermione, despite their heartfelt moment from the night before, remained on either side of Harry. They hadn't spoken of anything since.

"So what's up with you guys?" Harry continued, an onslaught of yawns already on their way.

Ron cast Hermione another glance. They had agreed to update Harry together, that way they could go see Dumbledore as well. However, the lack of a dark Common Room and the soft glow of a lit fire seemed to have kept their conversation with it, veiled in the safety of dimness and solitude.

When neither answered, Harry's eyes narrowed. "Ok. Now I know something ups. I'm not in the mood guys. Tell me. Now."

They reached the Grand Hall. Before either Ron or Hermione could answer, though—

"Granger. A word."

The three Gryffindors froze. Hermione felt her face flame, last night's events flashing before her eyes. Judging from Ron's audible growl she knew she wasn't the only one reminiscing. Harry spoke for her before she could say anything.

"It can wait, Malfoy. It's lunchtime."

Draco cast him an irritated scowl. "This is Head business, Potter, so unless you want to rid yourself of more points I suggest you leave us be, or I might have to pummel you like I did Weasley last night."

A look of confusion crossed emerald eyes. He turned towards Ron questioningly.

"Oh? Haven't told you, have they? Well, I don't blame them. It was pretty pathetic—"

"Just drop it, Malfoy. I'm coming." Hermione intervened. She turned towards her friends, their mouths already open in protest. "I'll meet you guys in a bit."

And with that she followed the smirking blond around the corner, disappearing from sight.

Harry immediately turned on Ron. "What the hell happened last night?"

Ron was still eyeing the direction Hermione and Draco had went. Without looking at Harry he answered monotonously. "I followed Hermione and ran into them kissing."

Harry just about fell over. "What the—"

"And then Malfoy and I fought. Physically—"

"Why didn't you—"

"Then Hermione took our wands. Scolded us. Sent me to bed—"

"Ron, how come—"

"Oh, and I told her about the letter."

"You told—when did—"

"And about how I feel."

They had reached the Grffyndor table. Ron sat down casually, avoiding Harry's penetrating eyes. Harry was so overwhelmed he didn't even catch the annoyed glance Ginny cast in his direction from seven seats away. He sat down hesitantly, watching incredulously as Ron began to pile lasagna and corn onto his plate. After a few more moments of stunned silence, he finally managed to sputter.

"What the hell did I miss last night?"

Ron sighed through a mouthful of buttered rolls. "I guess I should start from the beginning …"

* * *

**I know, not much action _ But I'll make up for it in the next chapter (more Draco, anyone? Maybe? Let me know ;) Review please :)**


	9. News

**Bloody hell! You guys are amazing! I was having the worst luck with my other stories the past few weeks, and perhaps it was the site's fault, I really couldn't be sure, but this story still got satisfactory responses. So thank you so much for all the lovely alerts, faves, and most definitely the reviews. They are what keep me going :)**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story**.

* * *

Hermione nibbled her lip hesitantly as she followed the blond Slytherin through the corridor and into an empty classroom. With everything that she'd learned the night before, she hardly had time to think about Draco Malfoy. She had no idea what he could want now.

_Last I heard he told me to go screw myself_ … Involuntarily, however, something else also came to mind … She scrunched her eyes shut for a fleeting second. _Stop thinking about that stupid kiss!_

She didn't realize Draco had already stopped in front of her and nearly walked right into him.

Draco scowled. "Watch where you're going, Granger. These robes cost more than triple your life."

A faint blush painted her cheeks but she held her head high nonetheless. Crossing her arms across her chest she eyed him coldly. "What do you want then?"

Draco held her gaze but didn't speak for a moment, as if silently considering how best to phrase his words. Then, a tiny smirk began forming on his lips. "So, how are we going to punish Weasley?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. _Seriously? This was why he'd_—"If I recall correctly, Malfoy, you were fighting as well. So unless you want to punish yourself too, I don't thin—"

Draco raised an eyebrow and stood up to cross his own arms. "Excuse me? But if _I_ recall correctly, he hit me first. I don't know about your barbaric muggle rules, but here, what I did, that's called self-defense."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You provoked him."

Draco's smirk widened. "By helping you."

"I didn't ask you to kiss me."

"You said to help."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a mudblood."

"Who you have kissed, not once, but twice."

Draco snorted. "Still dwelling on that, are we?"

Hermione grit her teeth and took a deep breath. _Relax, relax_ … "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I thought it would be _courteous_, to let you know I won't be at the next Head meeting."

Hermione remained skeptical. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

Draco grinned broadly. "Because I'll be in Durmstrang."

His response confused her. She tilted her head and her brow creased. "Durmstrang? But why would—" She suddenly gasped, her hands flying up to her open mouth. "No!"

Draco didn't move, but his smirk grew exponentially. "Oh yes."

Her hands balled into fists and she grew angrier by the second. "But you don't even have a fractional interest in foreign magical cooperation the way I do! And I have higher marks, and—"

Draco continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Snape just informed me as we were leaving class several minutes ago. A brilliant opportunity, this student exchange idea. The preliminary visit is this weekend actu—"

"I hate you."

Draco took two steps forward so that he was towering over her. They were so close he could smell her, a clean, sweet, parchment smell. Her brown eyes were clouded in an imperceptible shade of utter discontentment, and loathing.

Draco grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Moving just as gracefully, he strode to the door, calling as he left. "Don't forget, Apparition schedules need to be done by tomorrow morning."

The door closed and Hermione was left alone, fuming.

* * *

He should have been elated. Smug with his success over the annoying mudblood. Poking and prodding Crabbe and Goyle's limited intelligence capacity, toying with Pansy Parkinson's lack of self-respect. He should be celebrating. Foreign wizarding cultures was more of Granger's thing, in all reality. So for him to steal away this opportunity …

_Granger's probably seething in jealousy right now _… he allowed himself a dark chuckle. _Serves her right, mudblood's already taint this school enough. No need to bother the rest of the world._

He flopped down onto his king-sized bed, allowing his body to sink into the plush material of the mattress and silk sheets before his mind plunged into thoughts from the night before.

Unfortunately, physical comfort went only so deep.

Something strange had happened last night. He wasn't stupid, or ignorant enough to not know that. Denial was not something Malfoy hid behind. Usually … Something about her crying, her helplessness. As soon as he'd made it back to his room, he'd forced all thought from his mind. The task had doubled in difficulty by the time classes had started. And now …

_What is it? Why can't you stop thinking about her? You don't even like her, she drives you insane!_

There was no reason to approach her after last night's events. She would still be pissed, no doubt, a combination reaction from the provoking kiss and his cruel words.

_But I've always been like that with her, so cruelty is not the reason why I …_

Then there was the kiss to consider. The _second_ kiss. The second _incredible_ kiss. _She practically melted into my arms too. I wonder if she lik—no! That's not the point!_

He shouldn't have spoken to her again until necessary, their next Head meeting. This was the relationship they had: talking, looking only when absolutely required to. And yet … He had been thrilled when Snape told him the news, but not because of the opportunity itself …

_-It's because you wanted to talk to her again, isn't it?_

_No! I wanted to shove it into her face, that's why._

_-Ok, maybe we both wanted to do that a little, but … admit it, Draco, there's something about her company, those flushed cheeks—_

_Yeah, I enjoy torturing her._

_-Which is why you kissed her again?_

_Here we go again with that …_

_-You realize you're talking to yourself, right?_

_Will you ever just let the damn kiss go?_

_-The first one yes. But now we're on kiss number two. And you can't stop thinking about her. Usually that means—_

_Shut up! It means nothing. I'm Head Boy and she's Head Girl. I don't have a choice but to see her more often. I got to make it worth the while, don't I?_

_-Admit it, Draco: you like her._

_What? That's absurd! She'd a disgusting mudbl—_

_-Nice little figure on her too …_

_Filthy, wretched—well, she is kind of attractive now that I—urgh! It doesn't matter! I'm not just some barbarian with primal instincts. _

_-No, you're not. Which makes your attraction to her all the more interesting._

_Aaah! That's enough. All men have hormones. I'm not attracted to her. Never have been and never will be. End of story_.

Draco sighed and sat up. Damn that little voice … There was no arguing with it, it just wouldn't shut up.

_-Once again, we are one and the same, Draco._

"Shut up." he said aloud. Moving away from his bed he began rummaging through his things, his luggage thrust open with a flick of his wand.

_Durmstrang … it would be a good distraction._

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of the Headmaster's office entrance. The gargoyle seemed to loom down on them, like a monster ready to eat them within a second's chance. Considering all that the three had been through as a unit, it only seemed right they do this together as well. And that included excluding Lavender.

"Dumbledore will know what to do," Hermione assured them as the staircase moved slowly upwards. "And besides, I don't know if Lavender would be able to handle something like this. We'll leave it up to him with how informed she should be."

"Or not informed," Ron muttered.

Hermione cast him a tight-lipped grimace. Ron blinked. "What? Believe it or not but when it comes to certain things, Lavender can be a bit stup—"

"Good afternoon."

The three of them looked up in surprise. Dumbledore merely chuckled, his arm extended into a sweeping gesture to motion them inside. They filed in, taking a seat whilst Dumbledore took his behind the desk. He looked at them through kind, blue eyes, his grandfatherly gaze resting on each of the three before crossing his fingers in a loose tangle beneath his chin. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Harry immediately jumped into the recent happenings, Ron taking over when mention of the letter came to light. He brought out the crumpled sheet of paper and handed it to Dumbledore, who read it once, pointed his wand and muttered a few things under his breath, then slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

"Well, you are correct in one thing. There is no way to trace back the writer of this letter. But I can tell you one thing, whoever sent you this means you no harm."

Hermione interrupted. "Well, yes, professor. I think we can correctly assume that, but it doesn't change the fact that Lavender might be in danger."

"As well as yourself."

Hermione gave a small nod of agreement but moved on as if it didn't matter. "Yes, but I am aware and will be on my guard. Lavender, however—"

"Will be watched vigilantly, I assure you. As a matter of fact, I have a confession of my own."

The three remained silent, but it seemed they all sat just a little bit straighter. "I have already been informed of a possible threat to Ms. Brown."

Harry was the first to respond. "You were? But when? How come—"

"Allow me to explain, Harry. I'm surprised Mr. Weasley hasn't figured out what I mean yet."

Ron looked even more puzzled. Dumbledore merely shook his head. "As you recall, Ms. Brown's mother recently came to visit me. You got to meet her, Ron, remember?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Lavender said her mom needed to discuss some things with you and that it was the perfect chance for me to finally meet her."

Dumbledore smiled. "Precisely. But did Lavender tell you what these things were?"

"No, I asked but she said she didn't know."

"Because she doesn't. But considering that you are now possibly involved in Ms. Brown's safety, I think it best I let you know everything else."

"You mean there's more?" asked Harry, his green eyes widening fractionally.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. See, very recently, Ms. Brown's grandfather, Gerard Kielm, disappeared. He's been missing for over a month now and Sarah Brown, Lavender's mother, came to me only a few days ago. Which brings me to one of your questions, Ms. Granger. As far as Lavender is concerned, her grandfather is vacationing in the United States. Her mother is aware that something is wrong, but she asked me to not say anything to her daughter."

Hermione frowned. "But that doesn't seem fair, professor. Lavender should know what's going on."

Dumbledore smiled, a smile that reached his eyes in a bright twinkle. "Yes, I believe you are right, Ms. Granger. However, because her mother personally requested I keep her in the dark about all this, I'm afraid my hands are tied. Which is why I'm going to ask you all to comply with her wishes, and also to keep an eye out on Ms. Brown whenever possible."

Hermione pierced her lips but nodded her agreement alongside the boys.

"As for what to do about this possible threat," Dumbledore continued, "well I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. We have no leads and nothing suspicious has happened either. I'm afraid we can only wait and hope for the best for the time being."

"But professor, isn't there anything—"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but no. There is not. Believe me, I have already started a search of my own for Mr. Kielm, and until I find anything promising, we can take the next step. I believe the letter and his disappearance are connected, you see. Until then, however, what you three can do is keep an eye out for each other—" he eyed Hermione meaningfully, "and watch over your fellow Gryffindor. Now, are we in agreement?"

The plan—or lack of—was obviously not what they'd expected. Nonetheless, they replied in unison: "Yes, professor."

Dumbledore stood up, motioning that the meeting was over. "Very well then, I will see you all at dinner."

They made their way towards the spiraling staircase, but just as they were about to step onto it, Dumbledore spoke once more. "Oh and Ms. Granger, congratulations."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione curiously, a glance she met with even more confusion. She turned to the Headmaster with a frown. "I'm sorry, professor, but, for what exactly?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Oh dear me, I do think I've spoiled the surprise. I suppose Professor McGonagall hasn't told you yet."

Hermione took a step forward. "Told me what?"

"About the Durmstrang exchange. It's a new program Professor Flitwick proposed and Durmstrang graciously accepted our first trial. Two students from years five and up will be visiting the campus for a month's time. And you, my dear, are one of them. Congratulations."

Hermione, however, looked anything but thrilled. Her face had gone a sickly white, and it was only after a sharp jab in the form of Harry's elbow that she responded with a forced smile. "Thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore, I guess I'll be on my way to pack then."

Dumbledore gave her an odd look but didn't say anything. He smiled and moved back to his desk whilst the three teenagers made their way back to the corridors.

As soon as they stepped out of earshot, Ron turned a huge grin towards Hermione. "Wow, Durmstrang for a month! I wonder who the other Seventh year will be … hey what did you mean go pack? You can't possibly be leaving already?"

Hermione was still gathering her thoughts. Without thinking she replied. "We are leaving this weekend for a preliminary visit."

Harry stopped her in midstride. "Hey, slow down, Hermione. What's the matter? And how do you know you're leaving then? Dumbledore just barely told you—"

"Because the other Seventh year already told me they were going."

Ron's cheerful demeanor quickly vanished. "He?"

Harry looked at Hermione's downcast face. " 'Mione, why are you so upset? You love this kind of stuff. Who's the other person?"

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**More of an informative chapter, really. I do realize this Durmstrang thing seemed out of the blue, but there's a purpose for it, trust me. Plus, at least we know there's going to be some alone time between them, yes? Please review :)**


	10. Departure

**Next chapter! You guys are too amazing, really. Thank you so much for your support, it means the world. I meant to post this earlier, but as some of you may be aware, the log in and submission has been acting up . So I haven't been able to until now. But anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

It was a blessing to not have to see the blond-haired Slytherin within the next twenty-four hours. Hermione was somewhat disgruntled with the late notice concerning Durmstrang's weekend visit. She'd already gone to Professor McGonagall for the official notice.

They would be staying in Durmstrang in three week's time for approximately one month. And considering Christmas was just around the corner—

"You're leaving right after Christmas?" Ron demanded warily.

Hermione sighed but didn't stop the hurried scribble along her Charms homework. "Yes, Ron. We're actually spending a part of the holidays over there. The professors feel this arrangement to be more prudent with our own curriculum."

Ron looked as if he didn't understand a single word.

"So we don't miss too much of our own classes?" she offered with a small smile.

Ron snorted. "Then why go at all!"

"Because magical cooperation is a very important element in the wizarding world. The Ministry is all about dealing with governments and of all sorts. It's a wonderful opportunity—"

"And what? You plan on working for the Ministry? Even after all the trouble they caused us during the war?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, yes. I mean, why not?"

Ron's face began to turn red, and so Hermione quickly continued. "Harry's going to be an Auror. Who knows, maybe I will too."

"But you leave tomorrow!"

"Yes, I agree that it's a very late notice. But it's only for the weekend for now and—"

"Did you know that Durmstrang blokes don't even like muggleborns?"

Hermione cast Ron a dark look. "All the more reason to make amends then. Honestly, Ron, I'm not going away forever. Besides, I won't be alone. Ginny's representing one of the Sixth years so—"

Ron looked like he was about to explode. "Ginny's going too?"

_Oh bugger_ … "She's the brightest of her year, it only makes sense. And at least—"

"Are you sure she's going?" He suddenly demanded.

At that moment the door opened and a black-haired teenager dragged himself in, looking as miserable as Ron felt. He slumped alongside Ron, uncaring of the stone floor beneath him. Hermione and Ron both looked at him before he spoke.

As if he had been listening in on the conversation, Harry added with downcast eyes. "Ginny's going too."

They both knew of Harry and Ginny's recent spat, and so Hermione hesitated before asking. "Are you alright, Harry? I mean, have you two settled your—"

"Will Tener is also going."

Ron suddenly looked more interested. "The same one that has a huge cru—"

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Yes, yes, the same bloody one." He looked up at Hermione earnestly. "She's still upset with me, Hermione! She barely let me hug her good-bye! And Tener … he fancies her! What if something happens? What if she decides she'd rather stay mad at me? What if—"

"Harry, I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

Ron let out an exasperated grunt. "Like hell she's going to let you tell her what to do," he gave Harry an apologetic glance. "Sorry, mate."

Harry dropped his head into his hands with another groan.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny loves you, Harry. I wouldn't worry about her."

An emerald eye peeked out from behind his fingers. "You think so?"

She offered a warm smile and a soft squeeze of his shoulder. "I know so." Another thought seemed to drift into her mind and the smile faded as she turned away. Her fingers traced absently across the small tote bag she had packed within the last fifteen minutes. Like with most tasks, she preferred to do things as soon as possible. She doubted any of the other participants had already packed.

_Maybe Malfoy …_

Her eyes closed and she bowed her head with a soft sigh.

"You ok, 'Mione?" Ron asked tentatively. He reached up a hesitant hand but stopped in midair, resting it on the edge of her bed instead.

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah," she said. She was about to go to Durmstrang for the weekend, and possibly see Malfoy more than usual. With everything that had happened, she'd hardly had time to think about Ron's confession, much less what had happened between herself and Malfoy.

_Not that anything really happened …_

Or how she felt about it.

_There's nothing to feel, really. He's probably just being annoying like usual …_

She forced out another smile at Ron's concerned expression. "I'm fine."

* * *

_Draco,_

_Your father and I have received news of your participation in the Durmstrang exchange. Things are going exactly as planned. Keep a vigilant eye on your surroundings. Will be in touch soon._

_Narcissa_

Technically they would only be there for about a day and a half. But the bigger issue: what the hell did Durmstrang have to do with any of his father's idiotic plans?

It had only arrived this morning, several hours before travel to Durmstrang would take place. It was strange that Durmstrang—the only Unplottable school for fear of sharing their _brilliant_ ideas—had agreed to this whole exchange project. Draco knew how much the North school liked their privacy, how much they cultivated their unique sense of learning. Nothing but the Dark Arts … Draco also knew his father still had contacts within the Durmstrang vicinity.

_Wonder if he had anything to do with this entire ordeal … Speaking of which …_

Draco had yet to find out who the other participants were and was anxious to see who the other Seventh year was. According to Snape, Durmstrang was very strict about keeping students in their years. Aside from the Dark Arts, Durmstrang was also known for one other thing: majority male population. Because of the few girls that did attend the school, student housing wasn't so much divided into boys and girls as it was into years. Which meant the participating Hogwarts students would experience co-ed rooming for the first time.

Draco sincerely hoped the other Seventh year was a girl. _Maybe that Ravenclaw girl, she's pretty hot … be a good distraction too …_

He walked out into the Courtyard, his signature smirk appearing on his face when a familiar head of flaming hair and brown eyes glared at him. Beside her stood another annoying face, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a stalker-like vibe. One look was enough for Draco to dislike him.

As if to verify his theory, the boy arrogantly turned towards Ginny and sneered, "Malfoy? I thought they were only selecting intelligent students to participate."

Draco stopped mid-stride and glared at him. To his satisfaction, the shorter teen seemed to take a small nervous step backward. Before Draco could utter a word, however—

"Step off, Malfoy. We don't want any trouble."

Draco turned a raised eyebrow towards the Sixth year Gryffindor. "Defending your new boyfriend, Weasley? What happened? Potter not doing it for you?"

Ginny's eyes blazed as her wand seemed to suddenly fly to her hand. Just as she made to hex him though—

"Ginny, stop! That's enough, both of you!"

Ginny didn't falter. Neither did Draco, whose wand was also out. They stood glaring at each other, the third party voice seemingly invisible. It wasn't until their wands suddenly flew out of their hands that they both whirled angrily around.

"Hermione!"

"Shouldn't you be in clas—"

Hermione assessed them with a frown. "It's a bit early to be getting into fights."

"Hermione, you don't understand. Malfoy was—"

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Professor Flitwick came scrambling down the steps, two students trailing behind him with tote bags of their own. "Students! Students! Gather around, the Portkey will be arriving soon."

"Professor, this mud—Gryffindor took my wand. And she shouldn't even be here—"

"Ms. Granger, please return Mr. Malfoy his wand, as well as whomever the other belongs to."

"But professor—"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it. Come, gather behind me."

Hermione grudgingly returned their wands. Draco snatched his with more vehemence than necessary. "You should scurry back to class before your know-it-all brain starts to go haywire for lack of answering questions."

Hermione ignored him, making her way towards Flitwick. It was only when a small luggage bag went sailing towards her outstretched hand—barely missing his shoulder—that he realized why she was here to begin with.

Draco's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Oh no. No. There has to be one Head here at Hogwarts and I was chosen first. Professor, Granger can't go, and besides they don't even like mudbloo—muggleborns at Durmstrang, they—"

A sudden blur rushed past him, throwing his blond hair into a disheveled mess and causing him to stagger back slightly. Draco's nostrils flared. He turned around, wand in hand, prepared to send the verdict into a nearby pillar when yet another annoying voice broke through the confusion.

"I 'pologize for the lateness. Circumstances made for late take-off. Oh! Her-my-ninny!"

The Bulgarian Quidditch star suddenly surged forward, his broom left carelessly on the floor as he swept ahead and gathered a blushing Hermione into his embrace. Several eyebrows shot up, in addition to giggling on the girl's part. Hermione managed a nervous laugh once she was allowed a whopping personal space of five inches.

"Viktor!" she gasped, emitting an embarrassed laugh. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

A loud 'ahem' sounded from behind them and Viktor Krum shot Hermione an apologetic glance before turning towards the professor. "We'll talk later," he assured her quietly.

"Professor Fleetweek, I presume." He extended a hand. "Viktor Krum. I have the Portkey, if you will all get together arou—"

"So you can grope us like you did Granger?"

All eyes turned towards the speaker. Draco's eyes were narrowed and his lips curled in blatant dislike. Krum looked confused.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand—"

"So the rumors of your intelligence are true then," Draco continued with a smirk. "Guess I did myself right staying here at Hogwarts."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," Hermione bit out.

"Shove off, Granger."

Krum took a defensive step towards the unperturbed Slytherin, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching. "You leave Her-my-ninny alo—"

"Alright, that's enough everyone!" Flitwick surged forward. "Mr. Krum, the Portkey, if you will."

Krum looked anything but willing. However, he produced the Portkey from inside his robes. "It will activate once I set it off. At your order, professor."

The students gathered around. Hermione noticed how Draco's silver eyes never seemed to leave Viktor's. She knew he was a generally sour person, but what on earth Viktor Krum had done to Draco Malfoy to deserve such aversion was beyond her. She didn't realize she was staring at said silver eyes until a familiar smirk joined her line of vision.

"Watch it, Granger. Your boyfriend might get jealous."

She felt her face blaze as she quickly looked away. Beside her Viktor Krum frowned. "On the count of three, everyone grab hold of the Portkey."

"One. Two. Three."

Eight pairs of hands flew forward. It was only after the whirling sensation was halfway thru that Hermione saw whose hand was right on top of hers. She looked up with a gasp, her brown eyes widening with the realization.

Silver eyes gazed back steadily, locked. And for once, Draco Malfoy didn't say a word.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	11. Roommates

**Love you all, really I do :) Thank you for the lovely reviews, faves, and alerts (especially the reviews lol). Here's the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

A dim glow rose steadily up the narrow staircase, seemingly choked by the darkness brought upon with each descending step, like an all consuming shadow. The air was thick with evil things, ominous and dreadful. Even the mice didn't dare reside in such a place. Following this path, sat a laboratory, only this was no ordinary laboratory. Phials and beakers lined the counter space; however, instead of the general hues often seen in a regular Potions classroom, these shades were reminiscent of only one: midnight black.

And in the middle of the room, with his eyes closed in a hopeless sigh, was—

"Kielm!"

The elderly wizard quickly sat up, his glasses jumping off the bridge of his nose. He instinctively grabbed his wand, a series of flicks and twists that restarted what he had stopped in lieu of a short and much needed rest. Though it seemed he would never get that rest.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, sir?"

Lucius Malfoy strode forward with narrowed eyes. "What progress have you made?"

"Progress, sir?"

"Yes, you imbecile! Are you so old you're going deaf?"

Without looking at him, the old man answered in a low voice. "I'm almost there, Mr. Malfoy."

"Almost is not good enough."

"I'm doing my best, sir. Science and magic are not typically compatible."

"Well for your family's sake you need to make them compatible!"

At this Gerard Kielm looked up in alarm. "But you promised! You said—"

"That pesky little granddaughter of yours will be first if I don't see results within the week."

"But Mr. Malfoy—"

"A week, Kielm." With those last words, he briskly turned around and disappeared into the looming shadow, his steps as silent and deadly as the darkness that veiled the staircase towards the rest of the world.

Gerard Kielm took a deep breath. _Lavender, please stay safe …_

* * *

Ron's face was almost as bright as his hair. He shook his head. "No way. There's no way!"

Harry grimaced. "Look, I'm not saying you have to date her, Ron. But you do need to be on friendlier terms with her."

"Can you imagine what she'll do if I so much as look at her?"

Harry suppressed a grin. "Turn you into a frog if you're lucky?"

Ron glared. "That's not even funny, Harry."

Harry sighed and fell back into the sofa cushions. "I know, but I can't help it. I miss Ginny."

"It's only been five hours."

"I know, but she was still mad when she left."

Ron rolled his eyes and fell beside his friend. They stared up at the Common Room ceiling, the flames crackling nearby. After a minute or so, Ron sighed. "I guess I know the feeling. I miss Hermione too."

Harry turned a wry smile to the side. "You really like her, don't you?"

Ron faced Harry. "You know it, mate."

"Even though she kissed Malfoy?"

At this Ron's face became stony. He returned his glance towards the ceiling. "_He_ kissed her. _She_ didn't kiss him."

Harry didn't respond.

"I mean, she didn't at the dance either, right?"

"…"

"Harry?"

"Well … Ron, at the time she didn't know it was him."

Ron stayed silent for a few moments. He settled his gaze back onto Harry. "So … did it look like she liked it?"

Harry laughed, turning away once again. "How should I know? It was a kiss. Don't most people enjoy kissing?"

The chuckle did nothing for Ron's peace of mind. His brow crinkled and he made a face. "So then she did like it?"

"Probably, I don't know. Why don't you ask her when she gets back—ow!"

"That's for being a prat."

Harry rubbed his forehead, but he was still grinning. "Calm down, Ron. This is Malfoy we're talking about. _Malfoy_! And besides, you said so yourself, up in the tower he kissed her. Not vice versa."

"Well, yeah, that's true. But … I don't know, Harry. I mean, he is, you know, good-looking sort of."

His head jerked so quickly his glasses nearly fell off his head. Ron immediately regretted his words. Harry burst out laughing.

"Hey, come off it already! I was just saying—"

"_You think Malfoy's cute!"_

"_I do not!"_

"Maybe Hermione should be worried instead. Should I owl her and warn that you might be checking him out?"

"Harry, shut up! Now you're just being a git!"

Harry stopped but continued laughing, clutching his middle. He recoiled only slightly when Ron whacked him on the shoulder. "Alright, alright! Sorry, sorry! I just needed a laugh, that's all."

Grumbling, Ron turned away, his gaze landing on the fire in the hearth. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Hey, I bet we can Floo—"

Harry shook his head. "Can't be done. Durmstrang is Unplottable. Meaning we can't even Floo there."

"Not even if we—"

"Nope. And even then, I doubt Malfoy would let Hermione Floo from their room without giving her a hard time about it."

"So then it's only one way—wait a minute. What do you mean, _their_ room?"

Harry seemed to freeze. _Crap, I shouldn't have said that_ … "Nothing, I meant their Commons."

"No. You said room. What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Harry."

"I told you it was nothing."

"You're lying."

"You're not going to like it, Ron."

"Harry, if you don't tell me, I swear I'll—"

"Hermione is sharing rooms with Malfoy."

Ron sat straight up and jerked forward. His eyes seemed to bulge significantly and he lunged for the front of Harry's robes, clutching them desperately, as if crazed. "_What_?"

"I told you it wasn't going to be pretty."

"_But they're going to be sleeping together!"_

"Don't be stupid. They probably each have their own beds."

Ron darted off the couch and made towards the portrait entrance. Harry immediately followed.

"Got to owl her. Got to warn her about his evil hormones—"

"Ron don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous—"

"Evil git. He _won't_ be her first! _Not if I can help it_!"

They exited the Common Room and Ron began to speedwalk. Harry had to jog to catch up.

"Ron, slow down, you're going to run into someone!"

Ron didn't seem to hear him, though his strides did lengthen. It was all Harry could do to keep up. He groaned as they shoved aside some confused looking Second years.

_Shouldn't have said anything … it's not like anything's going to happen between Hermione and Malfoy … I wonder how she's doing …_

* * *

"Seventh years, this way please."

They walked down the length of mostly dark corridors, as well as down one winding and very narrow staircase. All the while Draco—who had been left to walk in the back—could hear Hermione giggling every so often at whatever Bulgarian nonsense the famous Quidditch star managed to mumble to her.

It was getting _very_ annoying.

Once they reached level ground again, Draco shoved past her so that he was directly in between her and Krum. He could hear her huff indignantly behind him, which of course only made his smirk grow wider.

Viktor Krum glanced at him sideways. "You know," he said quietly, "where I come from, it is customary to let the woman walk first."

"Where you come from they also believe in centaur steroids."

The burlier teen frowned. "I do not understand what you—"

Draco turned away, shooting Hermione a knowing glance whilst he spoke. "Nevermind. Wouldn't want you to kill yourself over thinking."

Hermione glared at him. In two quick steps she was between the two. "Ignore him Viktor. He's just a prat."

Draco shrugged.

Krum nodded gruffly, motioning them forward still. "The castle is very old," he was saying, "and many things are much the same as they were in the beginning. It is very picky about such things, you see."

"You speak of it almost as if it were alive." Noted Hermione.

Krum turned to give her a wary smile. "But is it not the same as Hogwarts? Ghosts are only responsible for some things. Not all."

Hermione nodded in understanding, shuddering slightly as they walked deeper into the castle, her gaze following the black stone walls as they went.

Draco snorted. "Sounds like a load of Dark Magic, if you ask me."

Hermione threw him an exasperated look, but to her surprise Krum chuckled.

"Yes, actually. You must remember that Durmstrang was founded by those interested in the Dark Arts. We are not ashamed. We just try to work with what we can."

Draco rolled his eyes beside them, widening his stride to match their sudden quicker ones.

"Seventh years stay in this area. They are different than Hogwarts. Instead of Towers, our rooms form a block." He stopped, thinking. "Like the border of a Quidditch field, one next to the other. Seventh years," he continued, as they turned a final corner and stopped, "are in this block."

He motioned towards a blank wall. "You will be staying here."

For an interesting second Draco and Hermione glanced at each other. Draco turned back to Krum with the same agitated expression but Hermione interrupted before he could say a word.

"Viktor, isn't there a password or something to get thru—"

"Oh yes, of course!" Krum suddenly looked apprehensive. "Yes. Unfortunately I am not a Seventh year so I cannot give you passage. Mr. Malfoy, if you would step forward please."

Draco took a hesitant step towards the blank stone wall in front of them. He reached up to touch it when Krum immediately stopped him.

"Wait. You need to take her with you."

At this both Seventh years' frown deepened. Krum continued on hurriedly, suddenly avoiding Hermione's questioning gaze. "The residencies here respond to two things: proper year and the right kind of blood."

Hermione's eyes were narrowing. Draco's eyebrow was rising.

"Since the end of the war, things have changed a little. We have several half-bloods and muggleborns now. However, the castle has not accepted these new changes …"

"Meaning I'm not allowed safe passage." Hermione finished.

"Correct." Krum chanced a glance in her direction, and his shoulders sagged in relief when he saw the tiny smile on her face.

"It's alright, Viktor." She said. "Old magic is sometimes very difficult to undo. I understand and don't blame you in the least."

A brilliant smile erupted onto the Bulgarian's face. Draco, who had been unceremoniously quiet throughout the explanation, suddenly turned a scowl in his face.

"Would you stop with the eye-goggling already? Really, it's embarrassing! Tell me what to do with her so I can get it over with and into the room already."

Krum looked at Draco with the same gleam, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. "Her-my-ninny, if you like, I can ask you to share residencies with my year. Mr. Malfoy does not show much respect and—"

Both spoke at the same time.

Hermione flushed crimson with the mere thought. "Oh no, Viktor, I'll be fine, trust me—"

Draco's eyes widened in anger. "I can manage a mudblood, you hormonal brute. Granger, come here."

And in the same moment, Hermione was yanked off her feet as Draco grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her alongside himself. She was so caught off guard she stumbled forward, unable to control the impending fall.

"Her-my-ninny!"

But peculiarly, even the wizarding world's famous Seeker wasn't fast enough. With lightning speed, Draco reached out and encircled her waist from behind, pulling her upwards at the same time. His other arm captured her elbow once more so that he held her in more than one place for extra support.

For a notorious second no one spoke.

Then, with slightly flustered cheeks of his own, Draco—still holding onto Hermione—raised his chin defiantly and looked Krum straight in the eye. "Alright, now what?"

Krum gave Hermione a once over. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and her cheeks a rosy shade of pink. Her hair was a bit out of place, and her body angled somewhat oddly with Draco's hasty rescue, but otherwise she seemed fine. When brown eyes met his Krum realized he was staring with his mouth open. His glance darted away and he cleared his throat. "Yes, yes. Mr. Malfoy, if you would just place your hand on the second block to your right, near the top."

Draco took a step forward to reach said stone boulder. His hand stretched across the smooth surface from corner to corner … and the wall disappeared, another narrow staircase leading down to a small chamber of sorts.

"I will come for you later in the evening—"

"See you then," Draco interrupted, striding forward and down the stairs. The wall closed up immediately behind them, leaving a confused looking Viktor Krum alone.

Hermione had no choice but to walk alongside him awkwardly. It wasn't until they finally reached the bottom, and after Draco looked around the small room that Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um, Malfoy, you can let go of me now."

Draco blinked at her. Then he smirked, releasing her roughly. He turned his back on her as he walked to the left side of the room. And then, in a not-so-haughty voice: "Don't make me have to catch you again, Granger."

Hermione made her way to the other side of the room. "I wouldn't dream of it," she replied. But unlike the previous time, she was smiling.

* * *

**Really quick, I know Viktor Krum has an accent. However, because I am unsure of how his accent would be written, I decided to just write it normally, otherwise I might just butcher it lol. I though about making it sound somewhat French, but then that would be more Fleur-ish, so meh. Also, since we don't know too much about Durmstrang, and I need Krum, I'm going to assume that Durmstrang has two additional Years. So after Seventh year, they would also have an optional Eighth and Ninth year for students wanting to study/train an additional amount of time. Strictly Durmstang of course. **

**Anyway, review please :)**


	12. Prim VS Pig

**You all have me glassy-eyed lol. Tears of joy! Cheers to all and many thanks. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Krum was back later in the evening. A loud horn resounded upon his arrival, causing Draco—who had fallen asleep—to jump up in surprise and nearly topple off the bed.

Hermione stifled a snort as the blond began an onslaught of indecipherable curses.

"Blasted sound! What the hell kind of place is this anyway? Summoning us like a bunch of lowly muggles. And what are you so damned happy about?"

Hermione turned away, shielding the grin that would just not go away. She quickly closed the book she'd been reading and answered in as serious a tone as she could manage. "Nothing …" She glanced back at the disheveled Slytherin.

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

Draco glared at her. "Granger, so help me, I will—"

"Your hair," she choked out, pointing an accusing finger at his usually slick hair-do.

In a not-so-Malfoy-like gesture, Draco sprinted to their shared restroom. _Son of a monkey's uncle, the witch was right … _He quickly combed his fingers through it in attempt of taming what now resembled a nest of ruffled baby chickens on his head. Unfortunately the damage was already done. Instinctively he reached for his wand, ready to summon his bottle of Sleazy Hair gel from his tote bag. But his fingers grasped around thin air.

_Great, now I have to go back to the cackling mudblood …_

Just at that moment, however, Hermione knocked on the door. "Malfoy, if you're done preening yourself, the doorway's starting to glow. I think it means we need to get a move on."

"Shove off, Granger. We go when I say we go."

He could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Really, Malfoy, just put some water on it and comb it with your fingers." Another set of unabated giggles. "Stop being such a girl."

Draco's nostrils flared. He took a deep breath when his reflection began to redden. Malfoys did _not_ get flustered. Especially because of a stupid nest of hair. Or an insufferable mudblood. And in this moment of defiance, he bellowed out the first thing that came to mind. "For your information, my hair is a product of decent grooming. Just because it looks better than that flock of hippogriffs on your head doesn't mean I'm acting like a girl."

There was no reply.

Draco exhaled and closed his eyes. _Calm down, it's just hair …_ He eyed the sink warily. _Maybe … well, it wouldn't hurt to try_. In a series of swift movements, he turned the faucet on, dipped his hand into the cold water, and combed through his tousled hair. And after a repetition of about three strokes—

"Hmm," he muttered aloud, "what do you know. The mudblood was right."

Hermione was sitting on her bed, engrossed in her book once more. When the click of the bathroom door opened, she looked up expectantly … and offered a smug smile. "Worked, didn't it?"

Draco ignored her, grabbing his wand from where it had slipped out of his pocket and onto his bed. He made his way towards the exit without looking at her. "Get moving, Granger," he called halfway up the steps, "because I _will_ leave you here."

Hermione closed her book once more and sighed. Doting on Draco Malfoy was going to get tiresome. And this was only the weekend. She could imagine how infuriating the situation would be throughout the duration of an entire month.

Draco grudgingly offered his arm as she approached him, not bothering to wait for her feet to catch up. He placed his hand on the doorway and they were instantly let through to the other side, the torches along the walls casting their shadows into an array of dancing silhouettes against the stone floor. He immediately slid his arm out of her grasp.

Standing off the side, Viktor Krum smiled brilliantly. "Good. I almost got a Seventh year to bring you out."

"Malfoy had a bit of hair trouble," Hermione commented with a half-smirk towards the blond.

Draco made to retort but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he motioned forward whilst directing his gaze at Krum. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Krum, looking slightly confused, nodded. "Yes, follow me. Our Headmaster will speak to you now."

They broke into a steady walk, Hermione falling behind only slightly. Draco cast her one more glare before turning forward, a tendril of hair falling to the right of his face in the process.

_Malfoy. What a prat. All because of something as trivial as hair. And I thought I was bad with my frizziness … that water comb isn't going to last all night though. I bet it'll do for another set of laughs … though … it does look … softer without whatever goop he probably puts on it … and the way it's falling to the side like that …_

"Granger, quit bloody staring. I don't want your filth running into me again."

Hermione started, averting her eyes immediately. _What is wrong with you! There are a lot of attractive guys. And besides, this is Malfoy … Malfoy …_

Without thinking twice, she hurried her pace and fell into step beside Krum.

* * *

"Hermione, beware the Malfoy hormones! Signed, Ron."

"Dear Hermione, how are you? Beware the Malfoy hormones. Yours, Ron."

"Dear Hermione, I hope all is well. P.S. Beware the Malfoy hormones. Owl me if anything, Ron."

Emerald eyes peeked over the edge of the pieces of parchment, eyebrows raised in what could only be incredulity. Harry stared at his friend for a good five seconds, waiting for Ron to say something. When the redhead said nothing, however, Harry dropped the sheets of paper onto the bed meaningfully. "You're joking, right?"

Ron bit his bottom lip and turned away.

"All of these sound exactly alike!"

Ron frowned. "That's not true. I put 'how are you' in one of them and—"

"'Blah, blah. Beware the Malfoy hormones. Signed, blah.' Or 'blah. Beware the Malfoy hormones. Blah biddy, blah.' Or how about my this one, 'Blahbiddy, biddy, blah. P.S. Beware the Malfoy hormones.'" Harry grinned, looking up as he finished 'reciting' Ron's feeble letter-writing attempts. " Your's, Blah.'"

Ron made a face and sighed. "Alright, alright. You're right," he flopped back onto his bed and covered his face in his hands.

"Aren't you glad I stopped you from sending this out before you did?"

Ron muttered a muffled 'shut up' from his four-poster. Harry chuckled and balled up the sheets of paper. "_Incendio_," he muttered, sending them into cinders.

"What am I supposed to do then, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Though, I really think you're overreacting. I mean, you're actually considering Malfoy as competition." He raised his hand in a show of meaning as Ron lifted his head from behind his hands. "_Malfoy_!"

Ron grunted in response.

Shaking his head, Harry continued. "You're the lucky one, really." He looked away for a moment. "Ginny's probably rooming with that Tener bloke, and he actually likes her …"

Ron grimaced. "Sorry, mate, I forgot about that." He looked pensive for a bit, then grinned sheepishly. "Guess I really am the luckier one, huh?"

Harry kicked him in the shin.

* * *

What was supposed to be a heartwarming welcome turned out to be a simple few words by an elderly plump wizard promising 'the real thing' upon their arrival within a month's time. And even though the Headmaster looked kind, Hermione couldn't help but frown at his hesitation in mentioning ' welcome you all, muggleborns alike'. Not only that, but the man seemed to care more about the pending dinner than the actual visitors, ending his speech—if one could even call it that—with a series of grunts and a banging of his staff against the stone floor, at which a feast of assorted foods magically appeared before their empty plates.

_Well, at least some things are similar to Hogwarts_ … Hermione turned around to the table behind her, catching a certain redhead's eyes immediately. She frowned.

Alongside Ginny sat Will Tener, body turned completely her way along with the most infatuated expression. Ginny offered him a wry smile, catching Hermione's eyes and shrugging helplessly. Hermione just shook her head and gave a small shrug herself. _Looks like I'm not the only one stuck with unpleasant company. Harry will be glad._

She cast a glance in Draco's direction, somewhat startled when she realized he was already half-way done with his first plate of food. As if he could feel her startled expression, Draco stopped with his fork in midair.

"Didn't they ever tell you it's bad manners to stare?"

Hermione looked away with a roll of her eyes. "After today's display of primness I was surprised to see you actually fitting a male stereotype …"

Slate-gray eyes narrowed. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione ignored him, cutting into her pork chop and taking the first bite patiently, almost thoughtfully, at which Draco sneered and returned to devouring his food.

"You eat like a pig."

His fork clattered and for a second Draco almost spit out his food. Almost. Malfoys did _not_ talk with their mouths full of food. He swallowed quickly, loudly, and turned to her with a venomous glint in his eye.

"You realize I know where you sleep, right?"

"As I do you."

"I do not eat like a pig."

Hermione shrugged, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Apparently you wouldn't know good manners if someone shoved them in your face. Figures. I don't even talk with my mouth open."

"Pigs don't need to talk."

Silvery-gray eyes narrowed. "Smart-ass? Really, Granger, you don't want to go there. Not with me."

Hermione cast him a cool gaze. "I think I can handle it. And I wasn't referring to your manners, idiot. Just the fact that you, like many other men that I know, feel obligated to lick your plate clean within thirty … within … thirty …seco—"

Hermione blinked, unable to finish the thought. She turned to where Draco was sitting beside her, confused with the blurry outline that met her instead. Confused, she shook her head, but it did nothing to clear the sudden void that seemed to invade her mind. Beside her, she could hear a familiar drawl, questioning in tone but the words refused to make any sense.

_Why can't I understand what he's saying? … What were we just talking about? _

And then suddenly everything went black.

Malfoy jumped back as Hermione fell towards him, his pale face contorting into instinctive disgust. "What in bloody hell do you think you're—Granger?"

Hermione didn't move.

Draco's usual malice disappeared as he realized what had just happened.

Without reason or any warning, Hermione had fainted. Right onto his lap.

Draco froze. He felt the immediate urge to throw her off, but he knew that no matter how much he loathed the Gryffindor know-it-all, he could do no such thing. Throwing unconscious girls—mudbloods included—was something even a Slytherin would frown upon.

_But what am I supposed to do then? And why isn't anyone reacting?_ He looked up towards the rest of the Seventh years on their table, sure at least one of the crooked nose prats had seen one of their guests fall limp, but …

He turned to a teen on his left, his nostrils flaring when said teen coincidentally immersed himself into a deep conversation with the person on _his_ left.

Draco didn't understand it. Sure, he hated Granger because she was a mudblood, but the girl had just fainted! In plain sight! And instead of jumping to her aid, these foreign bastards were—

Three male brutes suddenly burst into laughter nearby, one of them turning a knowing glance towards Hermione's unconscious form.

_Are they actually laughin_—in a bout of inexplicable anger, Draco pulled his legs out from beneath the table, grabbed Hermione's limp form up into his arms, and stood up.

"Aw, don't go yet, Hogwarts. The fun was just about to start."

"Yeah, we only have a few of those," he motioned towards the girl in his arms, "don't steal it away so soon."

Draco turned an icy glare into the perpetrators face. "One of _those_? She's not just some plaything you can knock unconscious whenever you feel like it."

The Seventh year eyed Draco with narrowed eyes. "Malfoy, right? Like you can talk. What's the matter? Did you forget what side of the war you fought for?"

Draco went stark-white.

The student laughed darkly. "That's what I thought. So don't try to pretend you don't hate her. You're just like the rest of us."

His composure returned instantly. Draco took a menacing step forward, his eyes glinting almost pure silver with the swell of rage that was quickly building inside him. And in a lethally low voice: "The war is over, you Bulgarian piece of shit. Get used to it."

He strode away, his anger rising with the constant jeers that snickered along the Seventh year table. He had no idea what had prompted this sudden act of heroism, nor what he planned to do with Hermione once out of prying eyes' way. He only knew he had to get out of there. And Hermione too. He couldn't leave her there with those overgrown thugs. Hating mudbloods was one thing, but deliberately terrorizing them was another. Draco didn't want to go back down that path. He had never wanted to. If it wasn't for his father—

_Not the point. What am I supposed to do with her? I don't even want—should have just left her—but they would've hurt her—not that I care—I—_

He barely made it out the door when—

"Hermione!"

"Her-my-ninny!"

Draco whirled around to Ginny's accusing glare and Krum's concerned fix on Hermione.

"Malfoy! What did you do to—"

Draco didn't give them time to continue. He was too much in a daze to really care. In one step he was in front of Krum. "Here. She fainted."

"Well obviously! You did something to her! You—"

His crazed expression turned onto the smaller witch, Hermione still in his arms. "I didn't do anything to her. She just fell onto me. So back the fuck off, Weasley."

Ginny's eyes blazed and she made to retort hotly but Draco had already turned back towards Krum. Without asking he thrust the unconscious girl into the Bulgarian's arms.

"Take her to your infirmary or something."

"But I do not—"

"There's nothing to understand, you stupid, overgrown oaf," Draco spat. "Granger is unconscious. She needs medical attention! _It's not a bloody riddle_!"

And with that he whirled around and stalked away, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Krum's eyes met Ginny's. "Do you think he—"

"He's right," Ginny interrupted. "We'll figure out what happened later. Where's your infirmary?"

Krum looked uncertain but nodded. "This way."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	13. Sleep Please

**Hello. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed this story. Sorry about the delay in updating, been busy with work. I've outlined the next five to six chapters so hopefully that will do for better/faster writing. Much love ;)**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

In an unsettled rage he placed his hand along the wall, storming into the small room and into the bathroom, turning the faucet on cold and splashing his face with the frigid water. He repeated the motion several times, the liquid near freezing but familiar, much like the water back at the manor. Only then did he look up to meet his reflection.

Draco scowled. Silver-gray eyes peered back at him, disconcerted and darting. His cheeks were flushed with the sudden decision to return to the room in such flight and his hair—

"Bloody Granger, of course she was wrong about that too. 'Just wet it and comb it through' ha! I look like a blond version of the Boy Who Wouldn't Die!" He made his way back to the shared room, throwing himself haphazardly onto his assigned bed. For a moment he considered summoning his bottle of Sleazy Gel, but gave a loud 'hmph!' instead.

_No use now …damn mudblood. Why does she always have to fall or faint in front of me? She doesn't even give me a choice! Stupid, inconsiderate twit. It's not like I wanted to catch her every time she fell unconscious, or over her own bloody feet, for that matter. Clumsy idiot, probably get's it from Weasley. _

He eyed the opposing bed in the room, neatly made with a single book on top. Without knowing why, he summoned it into his hand.

"Magic and Architecture: A History of the Wizarding World's Most Prestigious Locations." He read aloud. Draco sneered whilst throwing the book carelessly onto the floor. Malfoy Manor was undoubtedly in that book. Let the mudblood get a load of that!

All of a sudden Hermione's limp body flashed into memory, the feel of her smooth skin as he held her in his arms, her head thrown back over the crook of his elbow … _soft lips melding into mine when I kissed her …_

"Aaarggh!"

_It's not like I wanted to kiss those disgusting mudblood lips! It was a dare! It just happened! Everything just happened! _

Eyelids closed shut, tightly whilst Draco grabbed either side of his pillow and pulled it against his ears, as if shutting out any possible sound from the already silent room. He stayed this way for several moments, waiting for his mind to clear and his pulse to lessen.

Finally, after a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

_Ok. Alright. Fine. I'll admit it. I did like kissing her. _

In fact, it was the best kiss he'd ever experienced. Which was probably why he'd sought out the second kiss. Malfoys were, after all, a selfish species. Nonetheless, the fact remained that this was Hermione Granger. So no matter how amazing the first kiss had been, or how good her body felt pressed up against his, he would just have to forget it ever happened.

_It's only physical after all_. Mind over body. It wasn't as if he actually had any real feelings for her, just plain old carnal necessity.

_-So now she's a necessity?_

_Aaah! Not you again!_

_-Draco, when are you going to get it into your head that you and I are one and the same?_

_Go away._

_-Sorry, old friend. Not an option. So, we've at least established that we like the Gryffindor's body._

_There is no we. And I haven't decided anything._

_-You just admitted you liked kissing her._

…

_-I'm your subconscious, so I know what you're thinking anyway._

_Well then why do you even ask?_

_-Just taking note of any subtle changes._

_Meaning what?_

_-Well, before, you denied any kind of attraction whatsoever. Now you at least admit you have a lustful one._

… _Alright, fine. But there's nothing wrong with that. She's just a girl, after all. There's a whole bunch of them. Easily accessible to me._

_-Ok, so if you only want that aspect from her, why do you always seem to be saving her?_

_She doesn't give me a choice!_

_-There's always a choice._

_No, not this time! She bloody fainted on me!_

_-And you could've just pushed her off. Krum or the Weasel girl could've taken her from there._

_Yeah well … that Krum is such an idiot he would've never noticed._

_-Which proves you care for her at least a little._

_That's it. I'm putting you away._

_-And how do you plan on doing that?_

Draco dug through his bags swiftly, searching and finding what he'd been looking for. A Sleeping potion. Without considering a second thought, he uncorked the top and took a long swig.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Drunkenly, he placed the potion on the accompanying dresser. Right before he fell asleep, however—

_-Oh, very smart, Draco. Denial once more. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up._

But before Draco could think anything in reply to his annoying subconscious, he knocked out.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room, arguing in hushed whispers. The Fat Lady had long since attempted to aid; she busied herself with watching the exchange with a tub of popcorn Sir Cadogen had given her in passing.

"You give it to her! She doesn't hate you!"

"No way! Then she'll start stalking me and calling me her little 'merry Harry' or something stupid like that. You have to give it to her."

"But Harry, as soon as I step within a fifty foot radius she's going to attack!"

"Well that's what this is for. Believe me, girls lose all rational thought when it comes to cute things—"

"She has no rationale!"

"Ron, you're being ridiculous."

Ron laughed bitterly. "Yeah, it's not your head that's going to get clawed at."

Harry grinned. "I already have a scar, thanks."

Ron looked at him incredulously. "Harry! That's not even funny and you know it."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Seems we were wrong anyway."

Ron looked confused. "Wrong about what?"

"About Lav-Lav. She's not in the Common Room, she's straight ahead. Good luck!" And with that Harry gave a kick to the box at Ron's feet and sprinted away and around the corner.

"Meeooow!"

Ron jumped back in surprise, and then turned angrily towards where Harry had run off to. Before he could say or do anything in return, however, Lavender caught sight of him and the piercing yowl.

"Ron Weasley, what the hell's wrong with you! Do you live to irritate people? And what in bloody hell is that—"

"For you?" Ron closed his eyes and held the gray kitten in front of him as a shield. It was still crying. _Harry was wrong, she's going to kill me and the kitty!_

But much to his surprise—

"Awwww!"

Lavender snatched the kitten out of his hands and cradled it into her chest, 'oohing' and 'aahing' for the next couple of minutes.

Ron stood by awkwardly, nudging the box they'd had it in forward. But Lavender was too busy speaking to the small animal to notice.

"Oh, you're so cute, yes you are! I'm going to love you and kiss you and—"

"Um, Lavender?"

Lavender looked up in surprise, as if forgetting he was standing there at all. "What?"

"Well," Ron started hesitantly, "I was hoping you might forgive me and—"

"I'm not getting back together with you, Ron Weasley!" she snapped.

Ron looked horrified with the idea. "Oh no! No, that's not what I meant by this. Oh God, no," then noting her narrowing eyes he quickly added, "not that it saddens me, of course. You know, you being a great catch and all …" he faltered, his mind searching for the right words.

Luckily Harry suddenly appeared. "What he means, Lavender, is that he hopes you two can still be friends despite your past er, experiences. And if you'll accept this kitty as a sort of peace offering."

Ron glared at Harry. Harry struggled to contain his snorts.

Lavender pursed her lips. "A peace offering, huh? Hmmm, you do know you hurt me badly, Ron, right?"

Ron looked down guiltily. "Yeah …"

"And that you crushed a small piece of my heart."

"Yeah …"

"And that if you ever try to snog me again I'll personally see to it that you'll never snog or do anything else with another girl so long as I can help it."

Ron gulped. "Uh, ok?"

Lavender looked pensive for a moment, absentmindedly stroking the kitten as she did so. Then with a bright smile, she turned towards them. "Alright, apology accepted."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with identical expressions of satisfaction. Lavender was already climbing into the Common Room. As soon as she disappeared, Ron smacked Harry across the head.

"Ow! What was that—"

"For leaving me alone with her."

Harry grimaced and opened his mouth to retaliate but seemed to think better of it. Instead he grinned. "It was so worth it."

Ron smacked him again.

* * *

Voices.

She tried opening her eyes but was met with a bright light that forced her to close them again. She was vaguely aware of her own limbs, as if they were numb, and it smelled as if she were in an … infirmary?

"Look, I think she blinked!"

There was that voice again, though it sounded far away.

"She should be more conscious within several minutes. Have some patience, Ms. Weasley."

_Ginny! Ginny was here! Wherever here was _… She tried opening one eye, but again shut it tight. It seemed her vision was particularly sensitive. She focused back on her limbs.

"I'm sure she moved this time, look!"

Hermione grimaced, eyes still shut. Her legs felt leaden and her arms ached all over. Without realizing it she took a deep breath—

"She's waking up!"

—and groaned. Her stomach felt like it was on fire!

"Ms. Granger, can you hear me?"

"Hermione!"

"Quiet girl. In fact, maybe it would be best if you wait outside with Mr. Krum."

"But I want to make sure she's—"

"Ginny?" Hermione managed to croak.

Ginny leapt forward to grab the other girl's hand. "Yes! I'm here, Hermione."

Very slowly, she finally opened her eyes, wincing with the blurry images that met her gaze. Too bright. It was too bright.

"What you're experiencing, Ms. Granger, is an after side-effect of the poison you consumed."

Hermione's senses were slowly improving. "P-poison?"

The woman, now coming into focus, nodded her head. "Yes, I'm afraid it was mixed into your food. Luckily Mr. Malfoy caught you and took you out of harms way."

Hermione managed a frown. "Malfoy?" But internally her mind spun. Malfoy had saved her from those horrible Muggle-born haters?

"But why—"

"Ssh. No more talking please. Your vitals seem to be improving with the antidote I administered. Now I need you to rest."

"But I—"

"Not another word. , if you don't mind please say good-bye to your friend. She needs to rest."

Ginny nodded unenthusiastically. "Yes ma'am."

"But Ginny, I want to know—"

"In due time," Ginny smiled. "You rest and when you wake up I'll be here."

Hermione grudgingly nodded. She could already feel sleep pulling at her consciousness anyway. Just as she fell asleep, however, she couldn't help wonder: _why did Malfoy help me?_

* * *

**Review please :)**


	14. Saving a Life

**I know. I deserve to be hung. My deepest apologies for the delay, I've just been so busy trying to make ends meet. Ugh, money … But I'll try updating again this weekend to make up for some of it. Afterwards updates should be at least biweekly, perhaps sooner. Seems my punishment is less reviews :( **

**Nonetheless, here is a new chapter, some Ginny&Draco interaction that some of you may find interesting. I thank you all for your support, it really means the world to me and is what keeps me writing.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Granger, how are you feeling today?"

It took a moment for the blurriness to withdraw, at which Hermione realized the Durmstrang Headmaster standing a ways from her hospital bed. She frowned. "Better than yesterday, thank you."

The portly man beamed, though it seemed strained. "Excellent, that's excellent then!" He shuffled a small step closer, eyes darting for a split second. And then in a lower voice, as if the castle might overhear him—which Hermione suspected was very possible—he continued. "You have my deepest and most sincere apology, Ms. Granger. As you're aware, before my time here, Durmstrang has been somewhat partial to er, certain types of wizards and witches."

"Purebloods."

He grimaced with her interruption, though it was not out of annoyance. Rather, because she was absolutely right. "Yes. It appears the stigma remains quite vivid for some of our current students. I have my staff investigating the situation as we speak, though I will be frank, Ms. Granger. Chances of finding the persons responsible are slim."

Hermione was pointedly avoiding his gaze at this point. When he remained silent she asked, still without looking at him. "Has this happened before? To any other muggle-borns?"

"Twice, I'm afraid. Though the last time took place over six months ago. My staff and I believed the matter to be done with." His forehead wrinkled. "Unfortunately we were wrong. But rest assured, Ms. Granger. It will not happen again."

Hermione didn't respond, though she did cast him a weary glance, taking note of how his eyes flickered towards the door every several seconds, and his hands wrung themselves of their own accord. _Why is he so nervous?_

She didn't get a chance to further speculate, though. Suddenly a fiery redhead poked her head through the door.

"Hermione, are you awak—Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Oh, do come in, dear girl. I was just leaving." A look of relief seemed to wash over the Headmaster, his shoulders sagging and his head thrown back as if with renewed energy. He turned to Hermione and spoke quickly. "If there's anything you need, do not hesitate to bring it to my attention. Again, my deepest apologies, we will do everything we can."

Hermione gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Yes, Headmaster—" She stopped, realizing he had never formally introduced himself, not even in his 'speech' earlier.

"Hasaan. Headmaster Hasaan." He offered, bowing simultaneously.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Ginny burst into the room. "Hermione! Oh thank goodness, I was so worried! I know the doctor said the poison had been contained but—"

"Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny stopped a hand movement in midair. She tilted her head in confusion. "You mean, you don't remember?"

"Well, I only woke up for a few seconds, if my memory serves me right. And you said something about Malfoy …" She laughed darkly. "I must've been hallucinating though; Malfoy would never save me from a bunch of fellow pureblooded hotheads."

Ginny didn't respond.

Hermione cast her an incredulous look. "Right?"

Avoiding her glance, Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, actually he did."

Hermione's eyes shifted onto the other girls face. "He did?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't understand it either. I just remember seeing him running out of dinner with you in his arms—"

"He was carrying me?"

"—and of course I thought the worse so I followed him, yelling at Krum on the way—"

"Malfoy was carrying me?"

"And when we got outside he said something about you fainting, and then just took off—"

"In his arms?"

Ginny stopped, frowning. "Yes in his arms. How else would a person carry someone?"

Hermione shrugged, though her mind seemed to be drifting elsewhere. "I just figured he would've dragged me out of there. Literally. I mean, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

Ginny gave Hermione a strange look, though it was brief. "Well, believe it or not he handled you pretty gently. Even I was impressed. Until he took off, anyway." _Weird, she hasn't even asked about the poison …_

"You don't want to know about the poison you were given?"

Hermione came out of her trance-like state. "Oh! Yes, of course. What kind of—"

"A basilisk clover."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew exactly what kind of clover that was. "A basil—But I could've died!"

Ginny nodded sadly. "You could've. In fact, if Malfoy hadn't sprinted you out of there as fast as he did, you would have."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "When they told me it was a poison, I had no idea—how could they allow something like that to—" She gulped when she realized something.

Draco hadn't just saved her from falling from a faint. Whether intentional or not, he had saved her life.

* * *

"To the left we have the Ragmaz Mountains. They are very tall and very old …"

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. If he would've known he was going to be stuck following a half-wit oaf pointing out the obvious—seriously, all mountains were tall!—he would've feinted a bad headache. Hell, he would've pretended caring enough to go see how his roommate was doing.

A bitter snort elicited the blond teen. _Right, like I care about that stupid mudblood_ … He shook his head. For some reason, Hermione had been on his mind since the incident the night before. Or to be more exact: _why didn't I just push her off me when I had the chance? Why did I help her? Again!_

He had hoped today's agenda might distract him at least somewhat.

"…dangerous creatures. So we try to avoid those paths when hunting."

Of course, such things were impossible when idiots like Viktor 'Dum' led the tour.

"So, why did you do it?"

Draco started, irritated with the sudden intrusion and even more with himself for not sensing the insufferable Weasel girl. He shot her a scowl. "You're taking up my breathing space. Shuffle along to the back like a good peasant."

His insults were brushed off like water along a duck's feathers. "Why did you help Hermione?"

"She fell on top of my robes. I had to get her off before they were ruined forever."

"You're being stupid. Answer the question."

"And you're polluting the environment. Say it with me, Weasley: 'shower.'"

"That poison, it was a basilisk clover. You saved her life."

"Seems you're just as stupid as—what?"

Ginny's eyes focused intently on the Slytherin's altered expression. Draco's usual mocking demeanor suddenly reflected one of shock and—_horror_?—though Ginny couldn't be sure. It was gone within a couple of seconds as Draco schooled his features back into his signature smirk. He shrugged. "Pity. I should've just pushed her off like I wanted to."

"But you didn't."

Draco stopped, catching the different tone in the Gryffindor's voice. It wasn't malice, or anything even remotely close to their usual exchange in degrading conversation. It was … insightful.

It was confusing.

His lips pulled back into a sneer. "No. I didn't. So shouldn't you be worshipping at my feet in thanks instead of pestering me?"

"I am grateful. But that doesn't mean I trust you."

Draco laughed bitterly, noticing they had somehow ended up at the back of the tour. "Is it always trust and cookies and rainbows with you Gryffindors?"

"Well what do you expect, Malfoy? You're a git. So I'm going to ask you again: why did you do it?"

Draco glared at her. "Why do you care? She's alive, isn't she? And contrary to your analysis, we Slytherins are not _completely_ heartless."

The group was a good ten feet away from them at this point, leaving the pair behind in isolation. It was the closest they'd ever been without attempting to kill each other. Needless to say, the realization was unsettling, particularly when Ginny remained silent.

Draco may have been the king at masking his emotions, but that didn't mean he was comfortable standing alongside the Weasel girl whilst she stared at him pensively. He chuckled darkly, taking a step away from her and towards the moving group of students. "Plus it wouldn't have been worth the suspension. Too bad. She'd be better off dead for all the trouble she's worth."

"Tell me, Malfoy." Ginny replied calmly, her eyes following his retreating form. She seemed unperturbed that he continued his stride away from her. "When did you start caring about someone besides yourself?"

Draco froze. For about two seconds. He whirled around with wide eyes. "I don't give a troll's arse what happens to Granger, I—"

"Who said I meant Hermione?"

Draco sputtered, silver flashing "Well, it's obvious you meant—"

Ginny cut him off nonchalantly. "When Hermione told me you'd gotten Head Boy I was sure it wouldn't last. I mean," she laughed softly, "a Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together? Impossible. Not even Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor could do it."

Draco had yet to say another word, surprisingly. Ginny went on. "But Christmas is almost here, you've already kissed more than once—"

"That was a bloody dare!"

"The second time, too? Really?"

"You couldn't even know about that unless—"

"I found out." She responded curtly. "And aside from that there are the more subtle changes. You guys have worked together more than you ever have in all your time at Hogwarts. Put together a wonderful Seventh Year ball, organized successful tutoring sessions as a team," she paused. Then she smiled. "And despite how much you 'hate' each other, both of you are still alive."

Draco remained stony-faced.

Her gaze altered, a mask of soft emotion Ginny Weasley rarely showed with having to grow up around a bunch of brothers. "Last night," she continued in a quiet voice, "I saw the strangest thing. You. Carrying her like a bride over the threshold. Scared silly, might I add." She laughed humorlessly. "Imagine that. Hermione saved, literally, thanks to you."

Draco took a dangerous step closer, his nostrils flaring. "That's enough."

Ginny stopped with her mouth open, closing it slowly. The intuitive gleam in her eyes, however, remained bright. She smirked. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Still scared?"

"I said enough, Weasley."

"So, I'm right?"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"You don't deny it, then."

Wands were pulled out suddenly, both pointing towards each other's jugular. Silver-blue depths pierced like daggers of ice. And then—

"What is going on over here? Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Weasley! Put your wands down before I hex you myself!"

Neither Ginny nor Draco moved.

Krum took a meaningful step forward. "Malfoy, drop it."

"Go learn something, genius."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco's wand flew out of his reach and into Krum's free hand. Draco turned to him in outrage.

"When my father finds out about—"

"Ms. Weasley, I don't want to have to ask you again." Krum ignored Draco, turning an almost pleading look towards Ginny.

Fortunately, Ginny did just that. With a final knowing glance she sauntered away, leaving a fuming Draco alone with Krum. Behind them the group of students watched curiously.

Krum took a hesitant step towards Draco. "Now, listen up, Malfoy. I—"

"Why the hell did you take my wand and not hers?"

"I just wanted to—"

"Give me my wand back."

"Malfoy, listen. You do not understand. I wanted to—"

"No, you don't understand, you stupid moron. Now give me back my wand."

Krum sighed, tossing the wand towards him. Then, in a much softer voice: "I just wanted to thank you for saving her life."

Draco caught his wand, a nasty leer appearing on his face almost immediately. "Yeah well good riddance. Should've just let her die."

"Draco, please. I think it would be best if—"

"I'm going to my room."

Krum paused. "Yes, I agree."

The blond teen rolled his eyes. "Finally, Witch Weekly's Moron of the year says something intelligent."

Krum didn't respond, just watched sadly as he stalked away towards the Seventh year block. He sighed. _You deny something that could very possibly be the best thing you will ever have … and you think I am stupid._

* * *

**Note: I made up the basilisk clover. I figured anything related to a basilisk might be strenuous in some aspect—most likely in a lethal way—and of course most potions/poisons are derived from exotic plants. Plus, it just kind of had a ring to it lol.**

**Review please :) **


	15. Catch

**Ok, hopefully I can keep up with updates lol. Thank you SOOO much for all the reviews! I must admit I was floored with the feedback in comparison to the previous chapter *sobs happily* so much love to you all! **

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

By the time Hermione was released from the infirmary, the Hogwarts students were already bunched up around Professor Flitwick in preparation to their journey home. As much disdain as she had for this horrid school, she couldn't help but release a long breath of frustration. The visit was supposed to be about two days, and she had spent half of it in the hospital wing.

_But I guess I'll more than make up for it when we come over for the month …_She glanced at the bunch again, finding Ginny and smiling half-heartedly when the red-haired girl waved. Someone else seemed to be missing, however. And then she spotted Krum.

He almost seemed to glow when he caught sight of her. "Hermyninny! I was so worried about you!"

She offered a tentative smile as she made her way over to him. "No need, Viktor, I'm fine now. I wanted to ask you though: could I have someone come with me to get my things?"

Though she wouldn't voice it aloud, Hermione was still quite unsure—_very confused_—about why Draco had helped her. However, she knew him well enough to guess what his expected attitude towards her would be now, and thus she figured it best to avoid him until absolutely necessary. There were lots of Seventh years at Durmstrang, surely with Krum by her side one of them could escort her to get her thing—

"Catch."

Hermione whirled around just in time to catch her small tote bag, her brown eyes widening. Beside her Krum stopped with whatever he was about to say.

Having relinquished her bag, Draco simply turned heel and stalked off towards the grouped bunch, never once turning back.

Krum smiled. "Seems it won't be necessary after all."

Hermione barely heard him. She was too busy watching the back of silver-blond hair.

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, Draco was somewhat anxious to see that Hermione was alright. He loathed mudbloods just as much as any other decent pureblood wizard should, but ever since the war had been won, Draco began seeing things a bit differently. One major distinction: he would never try to blatantly kill someone out of hatred, just the way he wouldn't off a muggle—a fact he didn't share with his father. Were students at Durmstrang so prejudiced they actually poisoned one of their own classmates? Would he have done the same should he have transferred here like his father wanted? He glanced once more towards the hospital wing.

He wouldn't admit it, but any onlooker would have dubbed him _very_ anxious.

_Just got to make sure my little charade wasn't in vain, that's all. It doesn't mean anything …_

Earlier he had considered leaving all her stuff—_crap_, he mentally corrected himself, _all her crap_—in their room, but upon further deliberation decided against it. With his luck they would make him escort her back there and he really didn't want to be alone with her right now.

_She'll probably want to thank me or something bloody Gryffindor-like_. And as much as having her at his mercy enticed him, he didn't want such a position spilling mudblood drool all over his shoes.

The real reason: he wasn't sure how he might react to such an acknowledgement, and to be point blank, he was terrified of what that reaction might be.

But of course, a Malfoy never showed such weakness, much less to themselves.

Hermione came finally and he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Unlike the rest of the Hogwarts students, he stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, partially hidden beneath the shadow cast by an adjoining corridor.

She walked just slightly less Hermione-ish, her usual know-it-all smugness not radiating as much as it normally did. Her eyes darted towards the bunched up group around Flitwick, seeming to search for something but not finding it.

_I wonder if she's looking for m—_Draco shook his head. _Don't be stupid. Ridiculous, you're being ridiculous! What is wrong with you? _His eyes darted towards the tote bag laying just a ways from his feet and then back to their owner—

"Hemyninny! I was so worried about you!"

And suddenly silver-blue eyes narrowed.

_Krum …_

Without thinking he grabbed the bag and strode forward. _That goody-two-shoes Bulgarian._ _He wasn't even around when she fainted. If it weren't for me he would've never even had a hand in helping her_. Draco had half a mind to tell the oaf just exactly how 'worried' he needed to be once he got through with him. He might be bigger than him, but Draco was surely faster, not to mention a hell of a lot more intelligent! And also—

"—I wanted to ask you though: could I have someone come with me to get my things?"

Draco stopped, almost frozen in place but for his suddenly racing heart. _Why am I so upset? And what the bloody hell am I doing! Who cares if Krum fancies her? I certainly don't. And why am I still standing here like a complete idiot!_

It took all of two seconds.

"Catch." He called out, tossing the tote bag across the remaining space between them.

Hermione spun on her heels and caught it at the last second. Draco caught a glimpse of big brown eyes, wide and questioning … something about them…He turned and stalked away, knowing without a doubt that those same eyes were following him. Staring without blinking.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

Harry and Ron were halfway done with their Charms essay when Ginny and Hermione walked into the Common Room. In fact, they were so immersed in filling up the remaining parchment they didn't even notice.

Hermione leaned over slightly, her eyes scanning Ron's paper. "You know," she said aloud, "I do believe that particular spell ends with a flick, flick, swirl combo, not a flick, swirl, flick."

Ron sighed. "You know what, you're probably right but at this point I really don't ca—you're back!"

Harry's head seemed to almost fly off as he too twisted around. His face lit up into a broad smile when he saw Ginny—who was laughing alongside Hermione. He made to get up and embrace her but stopped when a thought seemed to occur to him.

Ginny noticed his hesitation and closed the gap between them, moving his homework to the side and settling onto his lap. "Oh don't worry, I'm not mad anymore. I missed you too much," she said, giving him a very inappropriate kiss on the lips as if in affirmation.

Harry reddened slightly—he still wasn't too fond of public displays of affection—and Ron turned away. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sat alongside Ron.

"So, how was it?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other briefly, a moment that seemed to linger for quite some time. Despite that they had agreed to tell the boys all that had happened, it didn't make the matter easy.

"Well," started Hermione, "it certainly wasn't boring."

"Not boring? Why? Because of Malfoy? It was him, wasn't it? Did he do something?"

Hermione frowned at Ron's sudden interjection. "No, he didn't do anything—"

"Unless you count saving her life." Ginny intervened.

Both boys gawked. "_What_?"

Hermione's face went pink. "Maybe I should start at the beginning …"

* * *

Gerard Kielm sighed. Contrary to popular belief, rats were not as plentiful as everyone thought them to be. Or maybe it was just here in Malfoy Manor, where evil lurked behind every curtain and beneath every trapdoor; even the rats knew to stay away.

"Got to figure this out quickly or I'm going to run out of rats and then what? I won't be able to test—"

"House-elves."

The soft voice came from behind him, quiet but firm. He turned around slowly, relieved it was her voice and not someone else's. He offered a tired smile—one she didn't return—and responded. "House-elves are not as abundant either, Mrs. Malfoy. And there is a big possibility the concoction could very well kill them."

Narcissa Malfoy took a few steps forward until she was within five feet of the latest experiment. The rat, a dark brown creature with long whiskers, peered back at her through crimson eyes. It appeared to be in perfect health. Next to it, however, in a similar container, was another rat, sickly and barely moving. A tube linked both containers, though despite whatever 'flu-like' disease the sick specimen had, it didn't seem to be affecting the other. At all.

"What do you plan to do anyway, Kielm? Rats are hardly similar to a wizard's—"

"Believe it or not but rats and humans have many things in common. And in consistency with what your husband wishes to do, a rat is an ideal specimen in parallel to a muggleborn wizard or witch. Furthermore—"

"You are aware that your week is coming to an end, yes?"

Her interruption caused an immediate reaction. He paused, peering up at her with a cautious glance. Just as quickly he turned away, and in a lower voice: "Yes, three more days left …" And then suddenly he whirled around, wringing his hands and muttering in a trembling voice. "Please, Mrs. Malfoy, you must make your husband see reason! If I continue with this, half of the world alone could be affected. It would upset the balance of all things natural, no matter how much he hates muggleb—"

"Silence!"

Both froze as Lucius Malfoy suddenly entered the room, a dark presence, ominous and frigid. He took a few steps forward, an arm length away from his wife's loose, blond hair, and then very deliberately closed the remaining gap between them, his mouth hovering over her ear, like a snake wrapping itself around a helpless mouse.

"Narcissa, what have I told you about coming down here?" he spoke, a dangerously soft tone.

Without turning around, and her eyes cast downward, Narcissa answered evenly. "I simply wanted to notify Mr. Kielm of how much time he has left before—"

"Leave."

She faced him, her mouth still open. "But I—"

"Leave now before I change my mind concerning your disobedience."

Closing her mouth into a firm line, she left, barely glancing back at the old wizard left to stand against Lucius' wrath.

Lucius paid her no heed and snarled. "So am I correct to assume you've been neglecting your duties because of your blasphemous beliefs?"

Gerard answered as calmly as possible. "No, sir. You already know I disagree with the plans, but the formula is proceeding forward."

"And what progress have you made?"

The older wizard motioned towards the specimens, at which Lucius slowly approached, his robe billowing just slightly. After a moment, he bent down, watching without emotion as the sickly rat appeared to take its last breath, twitching once before finally stilling forever.

"So," he asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust, "is this what the formula accomplishes?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It was administered by injection to that rat about two days ago, however, such a process would be nearly impossible for what—" he paused with a grimace, "For what you want to achieve …"

"In which case it would be easier to use Avada Kedavra then." The blond wizard straightened, a scowl on his face. "I did not bring you here to litter dead rats onto my property. I expect results or else—"

Gerard suddenly let out a gasp, loud enough to where even Lucius Malfoy stopped talking for a second. The old man scrambled towards the containers, practically shoving the other away without notice.

The gesture was unexpected. Lucius grew instantly furious. "You are trying my patience, old man! How dare you interru—"

"It's working! Look!"

He stopped, despite himself, and peered with a half-interested glance. "The other rat looks just as it did before, you idiot. It—"

"No, sir. Look at its nose. He's infected."

Lucius blinked. "Infected? What exactly do you plan to—"

"It's nothing concrete, it seems," Gerard said, completely ignoring him, "but it's a start…"

Silver eyes narrowed. This pathetic excuse for a wizard had just shoved him without repercussion. Lucius Malfoy would not be ignored! He grabbed the older man away from the table and threw him against the wall, a raging gleam in his eye. "Listen to me, old man. You will never 'shove' me or touch me in any matter whatsoever, and you _will_ answer me when I speak to you. Is that understood?"

Wordlessly, the old man nodded.

"Good. Now, explain to me how this little 'science' project is going to contribute to my cause?"

Gerard Kielm stared back with unblinking eyes. "It's the greatest weapon known to mankind, Mr. Malfoy. A weapon once released, nearly impossible to defeat. And if I can perfect it—if you give me a bit more time—I can give you such a weapon. Of course with the promise that my family and I will be allowed safe passage."

Lucius eyed him through narrow slits. "If you can build such a weapon I can guarantee more than safe passage. And judging from this little experiment, I assume you plan to infect some kind of disease?"

"Yes. Biological warfare."

"Biological warfare?"

The old man's eyes seemed to die inside as he cast them to the side and answered in a defeated tone. "The greatest threat Muggles have been facing since the beginning of time. An epidemic without a cure."

"An airborne virus."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	16. Thanks

**Thank you for all your support, the alerts, faves, review: they make me so happy and urge me to forget about things and just write more! So thank you ****I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry had run a late Quidditch practice and they only barely made the last fifteen minutes of dinner. Only few students remained in the Great Hall, even the staff table was partially empty. Hermione was already half-finished with her dessert though she had chosen to stay and wait for her friends. Her mind would be uncomfortably occupied otherwise.

"I don't know, Hermione. I still think Malfoy was behind that Durmstrang incident. In fact, I think him and his entire evil family is behind this Lavender thing as wel—"

"Oh, Ron, will you just leave it alone already?" Ginny exclaimed, giving her brother an exasperated look.

"I think Ron could be onto something with the Lavender bit," Harry began. With a glance from Ginny, however, he quickly finished his sentence. "Though the chances could be the same with anyone, I suppose. Hey, Ron, want to go work on Quidditch strategies?"

Ron didn't seem so keen to change the topic. "Maybe later." He turned towards Hermione. "But seriously, 'Mione, what do you really think? I mean, what did Malfoy even say afterwards?"

Hermione, who hadn't really said a word, moved her chocolate truffles against the sides of her plate. She avoided the redhead's gaze when she finally did speak. "Nothing."

Ron raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Nothing? What do you mean noth—"

"She means nothing, you moron. Nada, none, zip." Ginny retorted with minor disgust. "You should really mind your own business, Ron. Whatever's happening between Hermione and Malfoy is—"

"Between them? What am I missing—Hermione, is there something you need to tell—"

"No!" Hermione quickly answered, though her cheeks were slightly flushed. She shot Ginny an irritated frown. "There's _definitely_ nothing between Malfoy and I. Why would there be? And if you must know, Ronald, I haven't even spoken to him about the incident."

"But I thought you guys came back toge—"

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Harry suddenly intervened, looking concerned. He knew Hermione, and no matter how much she might have hated Draco, he _had_ saved her life. And Hermione was _not_ ungrateful.

Hermione shook her head. "No. We haven't actually had a chance to … talk, I guess. But we have a Head meeting at the end of the week so," she shrugged, almost nonchalantly, though there was an unnatural tenseness in her shoulders that suggested otherwise, "I'll just thank him then. I'm sure he doesn't care either way."

Ron seemed to be the only one who missed her decrease in volume. "Well that's something. I'm surprised the git hasn't announced it to the whole school. I can hear his slogan already: Prince of Slytherin saves pathetic mud—I mean, mugglebor—hey, where are you going?"

Hermione replied without meeting his gaze. "Library." She left in a flourish of robes, books, and unfinished dessert.

Ron blinked, watching her for a moment before diving right back into his food. It was only until after she was well out of earshot that Ginny reached across the table and pulled his plate away from him, causing him to stab the fork into the wood table instead.

"Hey, what's the big idea—ow! _Ow_! Stop hitting me! Harry, control your woman! She's gone menta—_ow_!"

"Idiot! You're such an idiot, Ronald Weasley! I don't even know how we're related! " And with that, she aimed a quick Vanishing spell towards his plate, got up, and stormed out.

Ron looked utterly confused. He turned towards Harry. "What did I—"

"Something about Malfoy, I think."

Ron's face suddenly bore an expression between worry and anger. "Malfoy? You don't really think there's something going on between—"

"No, no. I don't think that's it. It's just …" Green eyes disappeared as Harry thought for a moment. "I think," he said slowly, "that maybe their I-hate-you relationship has changed."

Ron frowned. "Meaning?"

"I don't know for sure, this is just a stab in the dark, really, but they have been seeing each other an awful lot lately. And now with this Durmstrang Exchange thing, they're going to be spending even more time with each other."

"Harry, mate, you're scaring me. Just spit it out."

"Well," Harry seemed to be struggling with the right words, "don't take this the wrong way, but … well they haven't killed each other yet."

"Which is a good thing, right? I mean, I'd rather have Hermione alive and all."

Harry sighed. "That's not what I mean. Think about it, Ron. If you were stuck with one of your worst enemies like Hermione, you's either get along, or you wouldn't."

"So you think she's getting along with Malfoy?"

"Grudgingly, maybe. I mean, that can't be an easy relationship to get through. Lately though, it seems as if things are getting complicated…" His thoughts faded into silence, and he was somewhat startled when Ron physically prompted him to keep talking by poking his arm with a spoon.

"What?"

Ron gestured. "What do you mean 'things are getting complicated'?"

Harry immersed himself in what appeared to be deep thought. And then suddenly he chuckled. "You know what, I honestly don't have any idea on what I'm saying. Been hanging around your sister too much, I think. Come on, let's go work on those Quidditch defense strategies."

Ron hesitated, though after his friend made to get up, he followed suit.

* * *

He was halfway down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room when—

"Malfoy, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, his eyelids draping over rolling eyes and a loud breath emitting from his mouth. It had been four days since they'd arrived back to Hogwarts and he had yet to speak a word to the annoying mudblood. Their Head's meeting wasn't for another twenty three hours—knowing the exact time couldn't be anything good—and yet here she was.

Making sure to keep his expression impassive, he turned around slowly. "What now, Granger?"

She quickly covered the remaining steps, stopping within five feet of the blond teen. She too had been pointedly avoiding the other. However, this matter concerned both Heads, and she had waited too long already. She frowned as she chanced a glance into silver-blue eyes: they were unreadable.

"This Friday, tomorrow actually, is the Yule Ball—"

"Aww, I'm flattered but I'd much rather take a Puking Pastille for a date."

"I wasn't asking you to go with—will you let me finish?" She exclaimed, her face brightening nonetheless. She noted Draco remained as cool as ever.

He shrugged. "Get on with it then."

"Professor McGonagall needs you on watch duty."

"Me? On watch duty? What about you? That's hardly fair! Getting stuck with a bunch of little bratty Fourth—"

"I chose the other assignment. Trust me, mine is hardly any better."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right. Like I'm going to believe that. Why do you get to choose, anyway? I'm going to Professor Snape about this. It's ridi—"

"My assignment is to help Professor Trelawney clean her crystal balls."

Draco's scowl altered in confusion. "The old bat? But I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her, I just don't approve of her subject that's all." Now she was a light pink color.

"And yet you chose to spend Friday night with her whilst I have the luxury of making fun of little kids?" He looked skeptical, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "And here I thought the rumors of your intelligence were starting to ring true. What's your angle, mudbl—"

"I was just trying to do something nice, ok!" She immediately turned away at the sound of her voice cracking. "To th-thank you. For saving me…my life. I know you probably regret it, but if it weren't for you, I …"

Draco visibly tensed. This was it, the moment he should have let happen before so that it could be over with and they could both go back to being public enemies. It was here now, and he had only to accept it and move on, or openly reject it and hurt her at the same time. Either way, there was no guarantee. _Guarantee for what exactly?_ He took a long moment before he opened his mouth to speak, though whatever he meant to say dissolved into thin air.

She was crying. Again.

Without realizing, his dispassionate demeanor vanished, followed by a softer, less patronizing tone. "You don't have to—I didn't mean—Granger, come on. Get a hold of yourself."

Instead she turned away, her muffled sniffles getting louder, shoulders heaving with her attempts of halting her tears, hands wiping away furiously, but to no avail.

And … there it was again. That godforsaken urge to close the gap between them and pull her into his arms, to stroke the small of her back and tangle his fingers into her hair, tell her there was no reason to be upset, that he was only messing around, that he didn't regret saving her life, not one bit. That despite their differences, she wasn't really all that bad … Draco inhaled sharply, his foot taking an involuntary step forward.

"I-I tried thanking you earlier b-but you were never around," she sobbed quietly.

He took another step forward, his breath held tightly.

"—and of course I figured you had doubts, you're Draco Malfoy, for pete's sake!"

_It's just physical attraction, that's all …Probably shouldn't do this … No, I know I shouldn't do this …_

"—but despite all the cruel things you've done and said, I just know you're not as horrible as people think."

_But … she's crying and …I …I …_

"Say what you want to me, Malfoy. Curse at me, ignore me, I don't care. Underneath all that, y-you're a g-good person and every good p-person deserves at least a proper tha-"

Hermione let out a small yelp as Draco suddenly spun her around and pulled her into his arms.

She froze, her words hanging silently as his grip around her settled. Her head fit comfortably into the crook of his neck, though he seemed hesitant to fully hug her, instead holding her in a somewhat awkward circle inside his arms. The gesture, however, was more than Hermione had ever expected, and with confidence that shocked even herself, she threw herself into the rest of the embrace, bringing them closer into contact.

The closeness was electric, a sensation both would consider much more in detail later on. But for now—

"Thank you," she whispered.

Draco moved as if in slow motion. He had been barely aware of his body acting of its own accord, and now that the deed was done, he wasn't sure what to do.

_Stupid traitorous fool! You're hugging a mudblood! Hugging Hermione-mudblood-Granger! Quick, push her to the floor and say something cruel! You can still fix this! You can—_

And so he did the first thing that seemed to come naturally: he wrapped his arms more securely around her smaller frame, and rested his head onto her head of brown curly hair. And in a voice barely recognizable to even himself:

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	17. Warm

**So the feedback is dwindling…am I taking the story in the wrong direction? Let me know, please, those of you silent readers, because this story is primarily for you all and I'd like to think it's at least somewhat entertaining. Consequently, thank you so much to all who have reviewed, it means so much to me and compels me to update sooner. Much love!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

_You're welcome._

The two words seemed to come naturally, as did the feel of her body embraced within his. Physical attraction aside, there was something disturbingly good about holding her whilst she wept. And not in a twisted way.

No, it felt … made him feel … good. About himself. He had always held himself in high regard—it was a pureblood's rightful place, right?—but something about this simple act filled him with an emotion he had no familiarity with. And to top it all off, she felt incredible against him.

_Warm. She feels so warm … and cozy._

_Wait a minute, cozy? Is that word even in your vocabulary?_ Draco's eyes snapped open—when did I close them?—and he blinked in surprise, the voices he'd manages to completely ignore just seconds ago rising in a tumultuous wave now that he let them.

_Traitor! You're hugging a mudblood! Disgusting filth!_

_But … it feels so … good and …righ—_

_Don't you dare say it! Just let her go. No harm done, you don't even have to push her if you don't want. Just let her and fix this before it's too late!_

_Too late for what?_

_Just do it!_

And before his thoughts could continue arguing, he was pushing her away. And with the separation that came between them, Draco regained the reality of who he was.

Who he was expected to be.

* * *

Hermione felt … warm. And comfortable. Very comfortable. And yet … She knew it couldn't last, this moment. This unbelievable and amazing and oh-so-confusing moment. She could hear his heartbeat through the thin fabric of his robes. Feel the soft tingle of his breath against the top of her head, rippling down the side of her right cheek. Smell him—well, truth be told she could always smell him when he was relatively close, an expensive cool, but bittersweet scent that only Draco Malfoy might wear—and it felt … _invigorating, like a forbidden romance novel, trapped in the confines of a snowbound cabin, deep in the northern—wait, what?_

Of course a moment like this couldn't last but for more than a few seconds.

Before she could come out of her initial shock, Draco was pulling away and out of her reach. But even then it was gently, as if carefully stepping out of a complex array of trip wires, measured and warily.

She eased herself out of his arms just as slowly, her brown eyes unblinking, questioning and uncertain. As expected, silver depths didn't meet her gaze right away, but rather averted hesitantly, caught in the same haze Hermione felt herself still floating in.

Draco came out of the trance first, clearing his throat in an almost businesslike fashion, widening the distance between them with a casual step to the side. A smirk like none she had ever seen before—_forced_?—appeared on his face at the same time he wiped away imaginary dirt from his robes. When he finally did look at her, it was with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided sneer. "Well, I, uh … glad that's over with."

Despite his efforts, however, Hermione only smiled back, chuckling amusedly. Draco continued as if he didn't hear her—though she suspected perhaps that really was the case.

"For the record, I only did that to shut you up. Now I got mudblood tears on my robe, I hope you're happy. Really, you bloody Gryffindors are such a troublesome lot. And I suppose you being one of Potter's sidekicks only make emotions steeper. I draw the line here, though. Just because we're both Heads doesn't mean I have to save you every time you decide to step into the line of fire. I have a reputation to uphold. And—what is so damn funny?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She had never seen Draco Malfoy try so hard. Or so flustered. Even his hair seemed to be on edge, falling out of its usual slick do and into part of his face, over his eyes. It was too casual of a look for the cocky Slytherin, and yet … something about the small difference, or perhaps in his whole manner at the moment, unsure for once, almost like a normal teenager with _actual_ emotions … it was actually quite …

"Endearing."

Draco's eyebrows rose substantially and a hint of his usual drawl crept into his voice. "I'm sorry, but what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hermione frowned. She hadn't said anything, had she? "What is what supposed to mean, I didn't say anything—"

"I asked you what was so funny and you responded with the word 'endearing'."

Now it was Hermione's turn to flush. _Oh goodness I said that out loud!_ "I didn't mean to say—"

"As I was saying, Granger: flattered, but never in even your dreams."

His malice was returning with each second, and Hermione thought quickly. "It wouldn't even be considered a dream if you were in it, Malfoy. Those are called nightmares."

"It's getting late, and we've dawdled enough as it is. As much as I'd like to take advantage of this little weakness of yours—"

"Weakness? What weakne—"

"Please, Granger, you can't deny how attracted you are to me. Your loins are probably bursting right now."

Hermione turned crimson. "That is the most ridiculous, idiot—"

"And please, I beg of you, don't ever throw yourself into me like that again."

Her mouth dropped open. "You're the one who hug—"

But she didn't get to finish.

"Have fun with the old bat." He was already walking away, his stride long and arrogant, like the Draco Malfoy she had grown to know. And hate.

She stood there for a moment longer, seething silently, her arms crossing instinctively. But it was short-lived. She pressed her arms tighter against herself, remembering the other pair that had surrounded them just moments ago.

So what if he was back to his haughty self? This was Draco Malfoy, after all. And she was Hermione Granger. It was the only thing to be expected from such an uncommon event.

But … _maybe there's some good in him after all._

She smiled and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Do be careful now, dears, the art of cleaning crystal balls correctly is a tricky one—oh, it's you?"

Hermione looked just as uncertain as Professor Trelawney. She wasn't in the least eager to get to this particular assignment, stuck with her least favorite teacher for four invigorating hours of crystal ball cleaning. However, McGonagall had never mentioned—

"What are _you_ doing here?" the curly-haired girl asked with a sneer in place.

—Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil being here as well.

Instead of allowing them the pleasure of an open-mouthed falter, Hermione tilted her chin upwards and answered point-blankly. "Professor McGonagall sent me to help you. Considering how—" she paused, eyeing the two other girls in the room briefly before going on, "—_careful_ a process sanitizing crystal balls is supposed to be."

Lavender's eyes narrowed and she made to retort back hotly but Professor Trelawney spoke before she had the chance. "As you can see, girl—"

"Granger." Hermione cut in curtly.

"I beg your pardon?" wide eyes blinked.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Professor."

Professor Trelawney seemed to think about that for a couple seconds before continuing in an agitated tone. "Well, Ms. Granger, as you can see we're quite able without your help so do please report back to Professor McGonagall for any other tasks available."

Hermione shrugged and answered in a not-so-warm voice. "As you wish, Professor." And with that she strode out of the room. Behind her she could hear the girls snickering.

_I really don't see what they see in that old bat …_

She made her way towards the Gryffindor Head's office quickly to file her task-completion report—or lack of considering the circumstances—when she ran into McGonagall herself.

"Professor, I—"

"Ms. Granger! Shouldn't you be up with Professor Trelawney?"

Hermione obediently let her finish before jumping into a brief explanation of her no-longer-assignment. She was actually very relieved. She had some homework she wanted to get an early start on anyway and—

"Oh thank goodness for that!"

Hermione blinked. _Thank goodness for_—"What?"

"Yes. Professor Sinatra has come down with something and she won't be able patrol the Yule Ball tonight."

Hermione held back a grimace. "So you want me to fill in."

"Yes, if you could please."

Hermione didn't answer immediately, causing Professor McGonagall to set her piercing gaze onto her almost amusedly. "That won't be a problem, will it, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione offered a wane smile. "No problem at all, professor. I'll head down there at once."

"Very good, thank you. Though," the Gryffindor Head paused for a moment, looking up Hermione's disheveled robes, "you might want to consider changing into something more suitable."

Hermione nearly scoffed before noticing a burn mark on the hem of her skirt from an earlier Potions fiasco—Ron's potion had sputtered and nearly set her robes on fire. She gave a sheepish grin. "Yes, of course."

Professor McGonagall gave an approving nod and Hermione turned heel, her step quickening without her realizing.

Patrolling the Yule Ball. With Draco Malfoy.

Her eyes shut and she sighed when she reached her room and stood for a long moment. For some reason, an odd sense of déjà vu seemed to be up onto her.

The difference: she wasn't exactly mortified.

_More like … hopeful?_

* * *

**Yes, this one was a bit short, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Review please :)**


	18. Patrol

**I'm overwhelmed. Seriously, last chapter I mentioned 'the dwindling feedback' and now I feel like a selfish little brat, meaning the reviews were just amazing. You guys are the absolute best! I don't know how to thank you enough, it really means a lot :)**

**But getting to the chapter, I just want to say how terribly grateful I am that my plot and characterization is appeasing you all, particularly characterization. It really is a big deal for me and I hope to keep it up. This chapter is going to show a somewhat turn of events (meaning Draco…you'll see lol), but I hope I can keep him in check. Please let me know what you think! I think I've spoken enough, thank you again so much! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

The stairs seemed to be of a more hollow nature this Friday evening, or perhaps the acoustics surrounding this particular part of the castle had been recently renovated, resulting in the sonorous echo that seemed to emanate from Hermione's slightly taller than usual high heels upon the hardwood floors.

Or, of course, there was also the possibility that Hermione was just inexplicably nervous.

"Ridiculous," she muttered to herself, grabbing hold of the rail to avoid falling flat on her face. She wore a burgundy, off the shoulder simple evening gown, form-fitting to right above her knees, though not in a skin-tight fashion the way most girls might wear it. She owned few dresses—two actually—and considering she'd already worn the other one to the Seventh Year Ball—it matched her costume perfectly—this one was the only option.

And, of course, wearing the other dress was bound to bring about … unpleasant memories.

_Or rather pleasan—No! Stop it! You're on an assignment! No time for thinking about … that or … whatever it is that's going on with …_

A couple of Fourth years stumbled past her, two giggling girls. The Yule Ball was to start any minute now, the soft background music already starting to fade out as the last several students filtered out into the transformed grounds. Hermione frowned. Draco should have been here already, making sure the students didn't veer off into any accompanying corridors before the festivities began. But of course, it was no surprise for a Slytherin to be fashionably late, even if the party wasn't intended for them.

"Typical. And here I thought he might actually be chan—"

"Granger?"

Hermione turned around, ready to chastise him, but her breath caught when wide, unblinking eyes stared back at her in silent awe.

Silver depths wallowed in a pool of seemingly clear liquid, a gaze that bore no definite expression but rather an openness so unlike the Draco Malfoy she had ever witnessed, vulnerable and somewhat gentle.

It was only a second, in all actuality, but it was long enough for Draco to scan her up and down and do something that a Malfoy fought vigorously his entire life to avoid: stare stupidly.

Dumbfounded herself—and already building up a furious blush—Hermione replied hastily. "You're late."

As if the words of a counterspell, Draco blinked, and in that instance his mask resurfaced. He stopped within five feet from where she stood and crossed her arms. "You need to leave. This is my assignment and I refuse to help that psychotic old bat woman—"

"You don't have to. And I'm not leaving. I'm filling in for Professor Sinatra."

Draco made to reply but at that moment—

"I suggest you two quit dawdling with your pathetic advances with each other and get outside. The Ball started already." And with that, Severus Snape whirled around and strode out the door.

"Pathetic advances! How dare he insinuat—" Hermione began, but was cut off abruptly.

"Really Granger, he's a Slytherin. You should know better by now."

"But I—"

Draco suddenly let out a loud sigh, his eyes rolling simultaneously. "Come on then," and much to her great surprise he held out his arm for her to take, "let's get this over with."

Hermione stared for only a second, before looping her arm through, maintaining a safe distance from his side nonetheless. "You know we don't have to—"

"I know," Draco responded curtly, a hint of his usual drawl already in place, "but we are the Head Boy and Girl, and if we're both going to be patrolling the little brats then we may as well look the part. Appearances are everything."

Hermione stared, flabbergasted, not caring that her jaw had suddenly dropped.

They reached the doors and Draco smirked. "Don't worry, this changes nothing. I still hate you."

Hermione couldn't find it in her to reply.

* * *

"I'm bored. We should really do something besides sit around the Common Room. It's getting to be a really boring habit, you know. At least when I was going out with Lavender I did more than just sit aro—"

"Hermione's at the Yule Ball."

"—round all day—she's at the—why?"

Ginny gave a knowing grin. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Aw come on, Ginny, you can't just dangle stuff like—"

"Relax, Ron," Harry intervened, casting his giggling girlfriend an amused smile, "she's just patrolling the Fourth years."

This piece of information did seem to relax Ron. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's alright then. I mean, not that it wouldn't be alright for her to go. Just a bunch of Fourth years, after all. Not like she'd be interested—"

"Malfoy's going to be there too."

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Malfoy?"

Harry closed his eyes and groaned against the side of her head, burying his face into her mess of red hair. Ginny smirked whilst Ron's face scrunched into a series of expressions.

"Why is he going to be there? Is it a Head thing? Do they have to dance?"

"Ron."

"She couldn't possibly! Not after all the crap he's put her through! Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Ron!"

"There is, isn't there? I knew it! Now everything makes sense! It's because of what I did to her, isn't it? Because of Lavender? How could she though? And with Malfoy! I can't belie—"

"_Ron, stop! There's nothing going on!"_

Ron was standing up now, his face a bright red, clashing horribly with his orange-red hair. He glanced at the culprit, and then at the culprits girlfriend—his sister—who was laughing hysterically on the other end of the couch. Ron was not amused.

"So then why do you keep bringing his name up? And, now that I think about, Hermione has been acting a bit weird lately. And they have spent a lot of time together since they became Heads. What if something is going on? What if—"

"Ron, you need to cool off. It's just Head duty." Ginny finally offered.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Ginny's right, Ron." Harry continued. "Chill out. And besides, if they're just patrolling then they probably won't even see each other at all tonight. It wouldn't make sense to have both Heads in the same place. In fact, they'll probably be on completely different sides of the dance floor, cover more ground that way."

_Different sides of the dance floor_ … Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah …" Then more assertively. "Yeah, you're probably right. No use having the Head Boy and Girl right next to each when a bunch of hyper little fourteen year olds are running around."

* * *

"This has got to be the most boring group of Fourth years I have seen. And seriously, isn't patrolling, an area type of thing? You know, me by the butterbeer punch bowl; you way over there by the dark passage leading towards the Forbidden Forest?"

Hermione frowned. "It's two people per patrol area, Malfoy. And weren't you the one claiming that appearances were everything?"

Draco grunted and downed another swig of butterbeer. "Yeah. We enter together, we leave together. Notice the complete absence in between?"

Hermione immediately noticed the innuendo with those words, but Draco apparently did not. 'Enter together, leave together' was commonly associated to 'being together' in the Muggle world. She felt her face heat up and thanked God it was so dark out here.

"What, no witty response?"

"It's been an hour and no one but the Professors have stepped onto the dance floor."

"Horrible repartee, Granger, even for you. And that isn't our problem. Watch the little buggers and make sure they don't crap on themselves or something."

"They're not two, Malfoy."

"They're still little buggers."

"We should dance."

"And very small buggers at that. Have you noticed how the students seem to be shrink—excuse me?"

Hermione looked pointedly away. "To set an example. The Yule Ball is supposed to be a time of House unity and having a good time. And surely if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin—"

"Granger, look, I know we've had some … _interesting_ moments, but it would be cruel of me to let your ignorance blind you into thinking I'm actually interested in you—"

"Dammit, Malfoy, can you ever function without thinking the entire world revolves around you? _This_ isn't about you! It's about these students, and showing them that people with differences can get along, and that includes House and blood and anything else that might count as a barrier. And for your information, I'm not inter—you know what, nevermind that. We're on assignment right now and as Head Boy and Girl, it is our duty to watch out for the well-being of these students, and part of that well-being is their sense sanity, a sanity that is going to go out the window if this party doesn't get rolling anytime soon. So, will you dance with me?"

Draco watched silently as she fumed, her smaller figure towering over his seated one, unbeknownst to its owner. And even though it was dark, he could make out the delicate features of her face, the fire burning in her eyes, staring him down and taking on a quality of know-it-allness that he had, until recently, only ever viewed with a sour scowl. Now however, there was something oddly … enticing about that same tone. Without answering her he stood up, towering over her immediately.

Draco smirked, though it was a bit softer than usual, and then in a soft, velvety voice: "Alright then, let's mosey."

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter isn't as long as I hoped, but it gets across some event-building instances (almost a filler?). The next chapter should, consequentially, be interesting ;) **

**Review please :) **


	19. Waltz

**As always, my eternal gratitude to all readers and reviewers of this story. I do apologize for the slight delay in this update but *sigh* well you know how life is. I love you all! Without further adieu, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

It wasn't so much the brisk pace, if he was walking fast at all—he actually wasn't—but from the moment Draco took two of her fingers into his hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, Hermione felt as if her feet barely touched the floor. Granted, it was only two fingers that he held in his own, but it was more than she had expected anyway.

"Ah. How good of you to join us, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione nodded.

Draco bowed his head but continued to lead her an appropriate distance away, pulling but not really 'yanking' her by the hand.

It was a faster piece that played, a sort of swing, and so as soon as they found a spot, Draco immediately released her and spaced himself several feet away.

"Well?"

Hermione frowned, her own voice rising in volume to compensate for the loud music. "Well what?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "You wanted to dance. So dance."

Hermione felt herself flush. Thankfully it was too dark for anyone, including Draco to notice. However, she was Head Girl for a reason. And she wasn't going to let something as petty as 'dancing in front of your arch enemy' make a fool out of herself. And so, with a smirk of her own, she started to dance.

Which, of course, only caused those silver-blue eyes to widen, then speculate with an angling of blond eyebrows, and finally, a head tilt that had those silver depths very obviously mesmerized by a hip-swinging-Hermione Granger. It occurred to Draco that those kinds of dresses, the kind that hugged every curve, should be banned. He was only human, after all. Nonetheless, as soon as he realized his blunder, Draco snorted, and with a flippant gesture: "What the hell do you call _that_?"

Hermione continued moving, swinging her hips to the side in time with the beat of the tune. She laughed. "Make fun of me all you want, Malfoy, but you look even stupider just standing there."

"You should really see what you like in a mirror."

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she suddenly grabbed one of his folded arms and pulled him closer. "Come on, Draco! Just let go for a change!"

Draco stumbled slightly, and was about to remark nastily but then—

_She called me …Draco?_ He looked at Hermione and … smiled. A real smile not even he was familiar with. It quickly shifted into a slightly amused grin. "Let go for a change? Says Hogwart's most know-it-all witch? Can't have a Gryffindor besting me in something as juvenile as dancing."

And with that, he grabbed a hold of her swinging limbs and took jiving to an entirely different level.

* * *

Ginny had since long ago retired to her shared dormitory. She was a bit startled when she walked in and found Luna, fully dressed, sitting inside a barrel filled with teaberry pudding, but didn't bother questioning; most things were best left unasked when it came to Luna Lovegood. Nevertheless, Luna took a moment from her 'project' and turned to address her friend.

"Hello, Ginny. I see the squirtles are no longer pestering you?"

"Hey, Luna. Um, no I guess they're not. Did you do something to stop them?" Ginny returned, not having the slightest clue what a 'squirtle' was.

Luna nodded absentmindedly, muttering something about 'it worked then…' to herself.

Ginny stifled a chuckle, her attention turning towards her bed. She wasn't really all that tired, but Ron had been getting on her nerves in the Common Room. She'd considered grabbing Harry and stealing off to do more … _interesting_ things but decided against it at the last minute. He needed some guy time and Ginny was not the kind of girl to get all fussy over something that stupid.

_Plus, maybe he can knock some sense into my idiot brother's head regarding Hermione …_

"Can you tell me when it's nine o'clock and seven minutes?"

Ginny glanced at the alarm clock by her bed: 9:03pm. "Sure, Luna." She quickly changed into her pajamas and settled onto her bed, grabbing a book from her bag. It would be good to get a head start on her reading assignment anyway.

The book was old and tattered, but she didn't mind. Second-hand was much cheaper, and despite her family's more recent successful ventures—thanks to Fred and George—she still believed in saving every knut possible.

"Time?"

"Oh!" Ginny glanced at the clock, sighing in relief. "9:05, you still have two minutes."

She began reading, glancing at the alarm clock every few seconds until—"Ok, Luna."

Luna stood up in one swift move, sending drops of pudding onto the wooden boards of the floor. Ginny grimaced: those would be permanent if not cleaned up right away.

As if reading her thoughts, Luna took out her wand and with a sweep of her arm and a quick spell, cleaned up the mess. She then turned towards her red-haired companion with a bright smile. "Thank you, Ginny. I feel so much lighter already."

Ginny grinned. "Well I would think so after coming out of a pool of something as thick as teaberry pudding."

"Oh, so you recognize it? Would you like some?"

Ginny caught herself before she wrinkled her nose in disgust, offering a tight smile instead. "No, thanks. I had a lot of dessert for dinner."

Luna shrugged, as if to say 'more for me.' She began the task of vanishing the remaining pudding from inside the barrel, humming a foreign tune to herself.

Ginny shook her head and turned back to her book. However, just then—

"Aaaaaaagghh!"

Someone screamed.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that flitted onto her lips with the thought: a month ago Draco Malfoy would have been dragging her across the dance floor by now. This was progress. And, surprisingly, she was having a decent time. Not to mention: Draco could dance.

_Don't be silly. Of course he knows how to dance. Probably had private lessons with all his money … At least our little charade worked._ And it did indeed. Already half of the dance floor was littered with teenagers, awkward and enthusiastic dancers alike. _So I was right to ask Draco to dance. Plus, it shows for great House unity, not to mention the fact that we represent Gryffindor and Slytherin, the biggest rivals in all of Hogwart's history and—Did he just put his hand on my waist?_

"You know, it's customary to _move_ when engaging in a waltz-like number."

_A waltz? When did the fast music stop playing?_ Hermione snorted, though it came out more like a high-pitched clearing of the throat. She had indeed frozen upon being brought closer into the expanse of his arms. "Yes, but it's also customary for the _man_ to lead. I was hoping you might want to fill that role considering—"

But she didn't get to finish. In a quick sequence, Draco rolled his eyes, sighed loudly, closed his other hand around hers, and practically jerked her closer to himself. His chin barely grazed the top of her head, and he leaned over to the side so that he could whisper into her ear as he started to sway in time with the music: "Happy now?"

_That voice … it sounded just like … Maybe he really can sound like …_ Hermione just nodded dumbly.

* * *

Draco was … very confused. The slow number continued, with neither of them speaking a word, but oh, how actions really do speak louder! He could feel the quickening of her heart against his own racing one and he knew it wasn't from the dancing. It was a waltz, for crying out loud! If he was as old as Dumbledore, then perhaps there would be some merit in that deduction but alas, he was only a seventeen year old boy.

Pressed along the length of a seventeen year old girl … a very _attractive_ seventeen year old girl—_Stop it! Right now! This is Granger, remember?_

_But who are you kidding. You already admitted she was attractive. _

And so Draco did the only thing he thought rational: he relished in the sensation, the small of her back, her waist, small delicate fingers that seemed to meld perfectly into the hollow of his hand. And her scent! He couldn't label it exactly, a blend of something fresh and sweet, some kind of fruit maybe. Strawberries? Pansy wore something like that, but it was nothing like the way Hermione wore it. It didn't consume his nostrils to the point of no return, rather, it was soft and complemented her natural scent of fresh parchment and—

_Wow. Her hair is really soft. Who would've thought underneath all that frizz_ …And then suddenly the song ended. _Already? But—_

"Um, Malfoy?"

The realization hit, and Draco slowly unlatched himself from Hermione. Despite how dark it was, he could somehow see those questioning brown eyes. A question he didn't dare even think about himself. He took a step back and tilted his head, his signature sneer already in place. "So. Mission accomplished then, eh?"

Hermione followed his gaze at the full dance floor. Before she could reply, however, Draco continued, backing away simultaneously. "We should probably go back to our post."

"Our pos—oh yeah. Right."

They trudged back to their assigned location, both eerily quiet. It wasn't until they stopped, Draco's hands in his pockets, Hermione's arms crossed, eyes averting each others, that they finally spoke.

"Malfoy I—"

"Look, Granger, we—"

A nervous chuckle broke the following second of silence. And then Draco sighed aloud. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Granger. We're both nearly adults now and I think it's quite obvious what's going on right now. What's been going on for quite some time."

"And what exactly has been going on?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, bringing his arms up so that they mimicked Hermione's, crossed. "Really? Is Weasel rubbing off on you or something?"

Hermione scowled. "Don't be daft. But if you're going to say what I think you're going to say—"

"That there's an inevitable, lustful attraction between us?"

"Then I just want to remind you that you're the one who—_what_?"

Draco's eyes seemed to glow. "You heard me."

Hermione uncrossed her arms and they lay alongside her body, fists clenched. "That's absurd!"

"Is it?" Internally, a raging war seemed to be going on in Draco's head, something along the lines of: _what the hell are you doing_? "Tell me, what exactly did you feel when I first kissed you?"

"That was a cruel prank! And besides, you—"

"And what about the second time? I may be many things, Granger, but I'm not stupid." He took a meaningful step forward, covering the distance between them and looking down at her. "And you would be lying to deny that both times were electric."

"Malfoy, if this is another one of your pathetic attempts at humiliating me—"

"Don't think I enjoy this fact, Granger. Truth be told, I hate myself for it. And you more because of it."

She glared at him. "Well in that case," she sneered, her eyes narrowing, "I'm sorry you find me attractive." And with that, she stormed away in another direction.

Draco followed. They hadn't realized it, but they were veering away from their post and towards a more secluded area, behind several pillars of stone. And with their distance increased their voices.

"Don't even think about it, Granger. Because I know you find me just as striking."

Hermione forced out a bitter laugh. "Striking? Is that supposed to be a compliment? Figures you'd throw your own ego in somehow. You know, you're really something, Malfoy. One moment you're attacking me, both mentally and physically, and the next you—"

"Admit it, Granger."

"—Can't believe you're so full of yourself that you would think that I—admit what? I have nothing to say except that you are more disgusting and arrogant than I imagined."

"You think this is easy for me? Admitting something so blasphemous about a filthy mudbloo—"

"Blasphemous! For a mud—How dare you!" She halted in her tracks and whirled around, her hand flying back swiftly. Before she could make contact, however, another arm swung forward and caught her wrist.

Hermione pulled away to no avail. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

Draco didn't. In fact, he pulled her closer, and in a very low, velvety voice: "Admit it, Granger."

Hermione gasped. There it was, the same tone that had enchanted her but several weeks ago at the Seventh Year Ball, the same voice she'd mistaken for a glamour enchantment. But apparently, she was wrong. Draco really could sound like charming gentleman!

_Off-topic! Off-topic!_ "You want me to admit that you're attractive? Fine. You're the _prettiest_ boy I've ever laid eyes on."

"Pretty? Come on, Granger, you can do better than that."

Hermione was momentarily dazed. She wracked her mind for another witty response but was suddenly very aware of his breath on her forehead. "Yeah, well I—I …"

"Speechless?"

"No!" She mentally chastised herself and then took a deep breath. "No, I just—I just don't understand you, Malfoy. I thought you were perfectly happy with the arrangement we had going. I mean, I did want us to get along, for the sake of our Head duties and House unity, but after that cruel joke you pulled, and then the next kiss, and then the hug, and now this, I just don't know—"

"Hermione."

"—what to—huh?" She gaped at him. _Did he just call me by first name?_

Draco grinned. "Shut up and kiss me."

And Hermione, incapable of any sane thought or sensation, yanked her hand out of his grip, glared at him—

—and then reached up to bring his lips down onto hers.

* * *

**Note: Just in case anyone brings it up, yes, a 'squirtle' is actually a tortoise-like creature that specializes in water attacks, one of the original 150 pokemon (big fan!), but I figured Harry Potter and Pokemon are decently independent of each other for me to use the term. So for the sake of any misunderstandings, let's pretend a 'squirtle' here means anything you can imagine Luna to envision (which is quite a repertoire) and in no way am I demeaning it's true value in the fantastic world of Pokemon either. Thanks!**

**Review please :)**


	20. Wailing

**I'm late :( and I'm very sorry about that but a lot has been going on recently and I haven't had much time. Nonetheless, because of the incredible response after this last chapter (and my incredible lateness…), I'm going to make chapter 21 about 1000 words longer. I know it doesn't make up for it but … well I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime lol. Thank you so much for your support, it really does mean the world to me!**

**Minor warning****: the 'F' word, and some innuendos…but still nothing else really M-rated**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised him how good it was going to feel, but it did. As a matter of fact, the surprising factor was that it was more than good. Way more. It was incredible.

_Fucking amazing is more like it …_

The moment she wrapped her hands around his neck, Draco seized her, lips crashing haphazardly onto each other and pale hands thrusting into the locks of brown, curly hair that already dangled out of their articulate style. If there had been a pillar or a wall within two feet of where they stood, he may have possibly thrust her against it and leaned into her as far as two clothed teenagers could possibly lean into each other. The closest pillar, however, was about five feet away … and so he made due with pulling her as close as bodily possible … and kissed her with fervor. Aggressive could have been one word to describe this kiss. Or perhaps even incredibly passionate. There was nothing innocent or restrained about it. Rather, it was as if they had been holding it in for much too long and had but very little time to make up for it.

Draco couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling. The rational part of his brain—way in the back at this point, mind you—was shouting one word at him: _wrong_. And perhaps it was this very fact, that there was something so very wrong about kissing Hermione Granger, that caused this inexplicable desire … whatever it was, Draco only knew one thing, and for sure: he couldn't help but reel in the sensation more and more every time.

And this time …

_Is that her hand going under my—_

"Oh!" She suddenly leaped away, untangling their adjoined bodies, a semblance of realization crossing those chocolate brown depths.

Draco grinned impishly, silver-blue eyes having glazed over into mostly clear blue, glimpsing through half-lidded lashes. "Go right ahead, I don't mind. So long as I get a turn."

Hermione flushed crimson. "You're mental! I wouldn't possibly—and definitely not with you, I would never—"

"Relax, Granger. It's not like I've never been groped before."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I was nowhere near _there_!"

Draco pointed meaningfully towards his unkempt shirt. "No? I suppose you just wanted to get a feel of my rock hard abs, then?" He lifted a corner, revealing pale skin. "Here, have a look."

Hermione was close to blood red by this point. "Well I—I …" she whirled around and shot back sharply: "Well, your hands were not exactly idle."

"Your point being?"

Hermione didn't respond.

Draco sighed. "And here we are again with the flat out denial. 'No Draco, I don't want to kiss you. No Draco, I don't think you're incredibly sexy. No Draco, I don't want to reach below and grab your enormous—"

"Malfoy!"

Draco laughed. "Why can't you just admit how madly in love with me you are?"

At this she reacted. She laughed, a mixture of nerves and bitterness. "Love? Do you even know the meaning of the word? I would hardly call that kis—well whatever it is that's going on here—a symbol of any kind of love."

Draco raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, what would you call it then?"

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please. Don't you dare tell me you're _in love_ with me. That would be the joke of the millennium …"

When Draco appeared to think about it, however—

"Wait, you're not right? Listen up, Malfoy, I don't know what's wrong with me for having been so forward with you, too much butterbeer perhaps... but any decency that I might've shown you in the past was never meant to be taken in that kind of way. I'm perfectly happy with the way things were and I—"

"Would you just relax for one moment? Love _you_? Me? A Malfoy?" Draco sneered. "Don't make me laugh, Granger. Forbidden lust is one thing, but rest assured: I do _not_ love you. Hell, I don't even like you. As I recall, I once said this world would be much better without you, and I still think so. You're nothing but a pitiful nobo—"

"Alright! I get it! Don't you worry your pathetic, ferrety head. I hate you too!"

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Your hair is starting to frizz."

"Ugh! You're absolutely impossible!"

"And you're absolutely fiery when you're upset. Want to go for another row?"

"I'm going back to our pos—another row? Oh for goodness sake, Malfoy!" She stormed past him, shoving him on the shoulder purposefully.

Draco laughed, grabbing her by the crook of her elbow and yanking her backwards. "Oh no, no, no. You're not going anywhere until we figure this out."

"Let go of my arm."

"Granger, think of it this way: how uncomfortable is this going to feel when we have our Head meeting tomorrow?"

"Sunday."

"Sunday, tomorrow. Whatever. I know you're not stupid—"

"Oh? So _now_ I'm not stupid?"

He glared at her, squeezing her arm as if to make a point.

"Ow! Malfoy, you're hurting me!"

"Well stop being such a baby!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you the last two times?"

"Touché, Granger. But I believe I already validated both times. So, explain yourself."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Really? Because you're blushing again."

"No, I'm—" Hermione clenched her teeth and pulled away … to no avail. _How are these wiry-looking boys so strong? Harry has the same thin-athletic build and even he—getting off the point!_ She groaned, slumping in defeat and looking away simultaneously. "I don't know, alright? I suppose I just had too much butterbeer …"

"Granger."

"As if your explanations are any better? What do you want me to say, Mafloy! That I had this insane lustful urge to snog you?"

His lips quirked and Draco fought every urge to remark with something sarcastic. He failed, of course, and gave her a crooked grin. "Well … yes actually."

She punched him.

* * *

"Son of a bitch, Granger!"

"Will you stop moving and hold still!"

"Get away from me, and give me back my wand!"

"Oh for goodness sake, now who's the one being a baby?"

"Aim that thing at me and I'll strangle you, mudblood!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Draco's body went rigid and he fell.

Hermione pointed her wand at the other's face and, with a smug smile: "_Episke_!" Then: "_Finite Incantatem_!"

"Bloody Gryffindor, I'm going to—oh, it stopped …"

"Of course it stopped, you idiot. If you had known the spell instead of wailing about a bleeding nose—"

"Malfoys do _not_ wail."

"I beg to differ."

They glared at each other, a battle between silver-blue and brown. It was only after several moments later that—

"So are you going to hover over me like this forever or are you going to lean down and snog me like there's no tomorrow?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved away immediately, thrusting his wand towards him with disgust.

Draco picked himself up and chuckled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You know you want to."

"Post. Now."

"I like it when you take control like that."

"Malfoy!"

"Yeah, yeah … But we still need to talk about this."

Hermione ignored him, walking as fast as her heels could carry her. _Oh yes, we definitely need to talk about … this … it's just … oh hell, it's Malfoy! _She sighed and walked just the tiniest bit faster. _What is going on with me …_

* * *

The sound of Draco's taunting voice caught his attention and he quickly hid himself from view. It seemed he'd missed most of their spat, however. He watched as his best friend and Hermione Granger walked back towards the Yule Ball grounds, Hermione ahead with her nose up in the air and Draco straggling behind with his hands in his pockets and an odd grin on his face.

_Damn, Granger almost looks like she's stomping, Draco must've really pissed her off… I wonder what they were doing so far from their post though._

Blaise pursed his lips when another thought occurred to him. An obvious suspicion concerning any normal pair of straggling opposite sex teenagers. _But this is Granger! Though_ … _Draco _has_ been acting pretty strange lately. As a matter of fact, ever since that bet …_

And even now, the way he watched her, almost as if he was _seeing_ her. Actually seeing a human being, not the mudblood she truly was. _Her_. Hermione-_freaking_-Granger.

Blaise frowned. _Pansy was right … I need to look into this …_

* * *

"What was that?"

As expected, Luna didn't look in the least surprised. "It sounded like Lavender, only she can shriek at such an altitude. I expect she'll be barging in any—"

"Help!"

"—moment now."

Ginny wasn't particularly fond of Lavender Brown—what sister would be of such a loud, obsessive, whiny and absolutely annoying girl puppeteering her brother? And it didn't help that said girl now barged into their room as dramatically as possible, knocking over Ginny's small bookcase at the same time.

Nonetheless, Ginny wasn't completely heartless. "What's going on?"

"_My kitty! Someone slaughtered my kitty_!"

"Slaughtered your—when did you get a cat?"

"Ron gave him to me—_oh my kitty_!"

"Ok let's just all calm down for one second."

"I agree. Despite what muggle studies say, a cat doesn't really have nine lives, so your cat is very dead."

"Luna!"

Luna blinked in confusion. "What? I'm only stating the facts."

"_Aaaaagghhh_!"

Ginny shook her head in exasperation. "See what you did? Now she's wailing louder!" She turned towards said wailing, blondish girl and—in what she hoped was a 'soothing' voice: " Lavender, calm down and tell us what happened."

Red-rimmed eyes blinked out several more tears whilst her mouth released a few more shaky breaths. After what seemed an eternity, she finally spoke. "I was coming in early from the Great Hall with Parvati because she had a bad stomach ache and felt nauseous, and I thought, considering her recent activities—if you what I mean—that she might want to look into it. Because let's be realistic, we don't want a bunch of little Seamus' running around—"

"Eww! Lavender, get on with it!"

"Geez, alright, it's only sex for crying out loud." Even red-rimmed she managed to roll her eyes dramatically. With an impatient glare from Ginny, however, she quickly continued. "So anyway, we hurried into our room, Parvati was ahead of me of course—she made a beeline to the restroom—and it wasn't until I sprawled onto my bed that I noticed—that I noticed …"

_Here it comes_ … Ginny braced herself for the waterworks … _among other things._

"_I noticed my kitty hanging from the ceiling! And he was dead! Oh Ginny, he was dead! And it was so terrible! The killer even left a note, but oh my poor little_—"

"A note? What did it say?"

"_And I loved him so! I know Ron didn't say it out loud but that kitten was a symbol of his love for me. He might never admit it, of course, what with that know-it-all casting her little spells on him_—"

"Lavender! The note! What did it say?"

Lavender's expression had altered from utterly despaired to almost furious determination, but now she looked slightly confused. "The note?"

Ginny's patience was just about out. "_The note you found from the killer!_"

"_Oh_! Yeah, actually I haven't even read it, I was so distraught." She pulled out an envelope from beneath her robes, making as if to open it. At the last second, though, she simply thrust it outwards from her body and turned away, with another dramatic exclamation of: "Oh I can't possibly read it! I'm so upset! My poor littl—"

"Give me that." Ginny whipped it out of her hand. Her flushed face went white, however, upon reading the contents of the letter.

Lavender—whose 'upset exterior' had been suddenly overcome with curiosity—leaned forward. "What does it say? What does it say?"

Ginny frowned when she looked back at her. "It says …" She sighed.

"_Time is running out. Consider yourself warned."_

* * *

**Review please :)**


	21. Wasting Time

**Surprise! Next chapter! I thought, since I was terribly late last time that I'd update this early. Thank you so much for the reviews. There weren't as many as last time but I suppose it's my own fault _ But anyway, I would appreciate if more people reviewed and let me know what they think, even if it's something bad. I do my best to reply to every review (signed at least) and in this way address any confusion/comments as well get the chance to go back and fix something that I might've missed. Also, at the end of this chapter will be a very lengthy Author's Note, if you don't mind reading it lol. I will address some questions/comments that have been reiterated, as well as some other general info concerning this story. Again, thank you all so much! Enjoy!**

**Just a quick note that I meant to mention about two-three chapters ago. Reviewer _fallenhero57_ actually got to meet Tom Felton a few weeks ago … **_**Tom-freaking-Felton!**_** I mean, he's soooo gorgeous! I already told her this in a PM but … I'm so jealous! Lol, so congrats ;)**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

The rest of the night seemed, in comparison, uneventful, with the exception of Draco's brash suggestions. Granted, it was only about an hour and a half longer that they had to spend time within close vicinity of each other, but it was enough for Hermione to immerse herself in a dome of ultimate regret. She was at a complete loss with how to respond to Draco's comments. For the most part, she ignored him, focusing on the task at hand—_the real task!_ However, there were several times she just couldn't seem to help herself, in which she would respond back cattily.

_Oh gods, he's rubbing off on me_ … But that wasn't even the worst of it.

"_Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. I must applaud you on another successful event. And on your seemingly cooperative manner, as well."_

"_But we didn't put this event together—"_

"_But you did, Ms. Granger! If you hadn't begun the dance, I'm afraid Professsor McGonagall and I might've been forced to tango alone all night. And you did this despite your many differences. You both have come a long way, and I'm very proud."_

The worst of it was that it was true, in a twisted sort of way. Because despite the fact that they still continued to bicker, it was as if a new factor had been introduced that changed their status of 'mortal enemies' to … well, something not quite.

_Yeah, you two _want_ each other in a very different way now… Stop it!_

And with this new contribution, there was a tension in the air that seemed to draw them together, like two magnets, and so their bickering was actually more like—

"—_flirting_ with me, Granger."

"I'm doing no such thing; you're the one who doesn't seem to know the meaning of 'shut the hell up'."

"So ignore me. You usually do. Or are you so caught up in my eyes you simply can't resist?"

Hermione stopped, took off her heels-at which Draco winced, thinking they were going to be thrown directly at him-and began walking even faster.

Draco simply lengthened his stride. They were almost to the separation point and he was determined to get more of a response from her. More of a real response, that was. "Come on, Granger. Quit being such a bloody prude and let's take a little detour."

When they were almost to the stairs and she had yet to say a word, however—

"Ah. Speechless, I take it? That's alright. If you must know, I'm still having qualms accepting the fact. Maybe your bookworming little brain needs to go to the library to verify your position in this. I think I can help you with that if you don't mind doing a bit of physical activity. How flexible are—"

Hermione had enough. She spun around, causing Draco to reach out towards the wall to avoid walking right into her. "And what _is_ your position on this, Malfoy, hmmm? Are you just antagonizing me again? Is that it? Tell me, I'm very interested."

Draco smirked. "I suppose considering I hate you, enjoy watching you suffer, and find an immense gratification in your utter humiliation, that would make me … a masochist."

Hermione made to respond back heatedly—_masochist indeed!_—but before she could a familiar voice came from the stairs not a few meters away.

"Malfoy, bugger off. Hermione, we need you upstairs. Something … happened."

Hermione's brow furrowed immediately with the concerned expression on Harry's face. "What? Is everyone alright? Are Ron and Gin—"

"They're both fine. But …" He cast a narrowed glance at the Slytherin who stood a ways back from Hermione. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like rotting away in your precious little dungeon?"

"Ouch, Potter. That really hurts after the seven hundredth time. Your brain really is shrinking then?"

"Stupid git, we're in the middle of something important and you're wasting our time!"

"I'm Head Boy. If it's important then I might be able to help."

"Hermione's Head Girl, we don't any more help. And much less from a cretin like you."

Draco's eyes darkened significantly, he took a step forward, withdrawing his wand at the same time. "Listen up, Potter, I—"

"That's enough! Both of you!"

They looked at her, and much to Harry's surprise, Draco put his wand down.

"Harry, he's right. He could prove helpful if the situation requires it. What's going on?"

With another glance at Draco, Harry crossed his arms and replied coolly. "It's personal."

"Let me guess, Weasel-boy got his ass stuck in the toilet again?"

"That's it, I'm kicking your a—"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione pocketed the two wands, wincing slightly when the action brought up another memory. _How ironic this is happening again_ … She quickly shoved it out of mind and said authoritatively: "We're wasting time so I suggest we get going."

"Well if Potter here weren't being such an overprotective pansy concerning his pathetic boyfri—"

"Draco, shut up."

Harry's mind was reeling. _Did Hermione just call him 'Draco'? _He didn't have time to think it over, however.

"I take it this happened in our Common Room, right?"

Harry nodded, his eyes still flickering untrustingly towards Draco. Hermione pretended not to notice.

"Alright then. Let's get moving."

After another moment of hesitation, Harry finally strode to the front, leaving Hermione and Draco to follow a good distance behind.

Draco caught up to her side easily. "Ugh, you know I was joking about having been in your disgusting Common Room before, right?"

"I don't care."

"Well obviously. It's where people like you actually sleep. Imagine that, a total pigsty … I, on the other hand—"

"Are you coming or not?" she snapped.

Draco shrugged. "A chance to laugh at something the Weasel idiot probably did? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She glared at him.

Draco sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll be nice … but you owe me a full hour of groping after—_oof_!"

Hermione snickered, eyeing his shocked expression with a sweet smile. "Hurry up, ferret, you're lagging."

Draco doubled over and emitted short gasps. He couldn't find the breath to speak.

* * *

Lucius listened intently as the professor-like old man explained the effects of the poison, or rather, the virus. At first he'd been skeptical. How could a mundane illness from the muggle world be so effective? Nonetheless, he couldn't deny that he was impressed. He hadn't expected the old fool to come up with anything remotely efficient, and certainly not as discrete as this 'virus' he described. It could very well work. _I suppose muggles have to have their share in their demise too._ _Seems he's keeping his end of the deal … too bad I'm not. _His mouth curled into a cruel sneer with the reminder of his most recent order. It seemed almost idiotic, killing a mere animal as a means of warning, but Narcissa had made a good point: why kill the girl, or anyone really, now? It would be better to wait for Kielm's completion of the formula, otherwise the old man might change his mind about cooperating.

_Perhaps I'm being too impatient about things_ … Christmas was around the corner and they had yet to put anything into action. Plans he had, it was the _doing_ of these plans that seemed to be on hiatus. Lucius sighed, his eyes narrowing when the old wizard suddenly leaned back against a countertop to wipe away at his sweaty brow. He was about to make a remark concerning too much idle time when—

"Lucius, fireplace."

He turned around, gray eyes livid with the interruption. Narcissa knew very well not to interrupt him while he was working, a fact he had already told her not but recently.

As if knowing what that look foretold, she hurriedly continued. "It's someone from Durmstrang."

_Ah, well that changes things_. Lucius smiled. _Perhaps things were already proceeding after all …_

* * *

Ron was uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable. When Ginny had shown up at their dorm with a sobbing Lavender clinging to her shoulder, the first idea that came to mind was: slam the door and suffer vengeful sister's wrath later.

However, before Ron could close the door, vengeful sister stuck her vengeful redhead inside and used her inexplicable evil powers to bring forth his best friend to the door. And Harry didn't stand a chance when it came to Ginny.

Which was the reason Ginny, Lavender, and himself now all sat in the Common Room at nearly 1:30 in the morning, waiting for Hermione to arrive from her Head duties. Unfortunately for Ron, though, Lavender chose _his_ arm—and the rest of his upper body—to 'seek comfort' considering her complete misery concerning Mr. Button's unprecedented murder.

_Mr. Button … what kind of name was that anyway? No wonder they killed it—_

The portrait door swung open and a head of black, disheveled hair popped into the room, followed by a slightly more disheveled mane of brown curls that were very much obviously out of their previous style—_I thought she was on patrol? Was she actually dancing? With who_—and then suddenly Ron stood up angrily, causing Lavender to fall sideways onto the couch.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" He demanded.

Draco sneered in return. "Oh? So I see you managed to get your fat head unstuck then."

"Draco." Hermione shot sharply.

Ron's jaw just about fell off. He stared at Hermione. For a second it seemed he was incapable of words. He sputtered, and finally settled with: "I'm sorry, but since when are you two on a first name basis?"

"Since she can't get enough of my sexy—"

"Shut it, Malfoy, or you're gone." Hermione snapped, her gaze settling back onto Ron.

He appraised her with the same mistrust, which she ignored and continued. "Harry said something about a murder, and as Heads Malfoy and I both need to investigate. If we can avoid going to Dumbledore for something as trivial as a dead cat, then we are going to avoid it. He has enough on his plate with … well with other things."

There was a moment of silence as different people glared at each other before Lavender suddenly got up from her place on the couch.

And her eyes were focused on only Hermione. "As trivial as a dead cat? Go figure you don't care at all, Hermione. I bet if it was your stupid furball you'd be crying all over Ron's shoulder right now."

"Lavender, this isn't about—"

"Oh but I think it is, Ronald. I think she's just trying to crap on my kitty's death the way she did when she stole you from me! Especially since you gave him to me!"

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "Stole him from you? You really think—you know what, never mind. That's not important right now. I need to know everything that happened, what you saw, if they left anything—"

"Don't run from the truth, Granger. You can't stand anything Ron does that doesn't involve you, him loving anyone else—"

"Um, Lav, maybe we can talk about that some other time, yeah? Right now Hermione needs to—"

"Don't you Lav me! I don't know what kind of cuckoo spell she has you under but she needs to hear this! Just because she's little-miss-know-it-all doesn't mean she gets to have everything!"

Ginny looked hesitantly at Hermione, who was suddenly glaring back at Lavender.

"Hermione?" she asked, but Hermione ignored her. Instead she crossed her arms and shot back: "Well apparently that isn't all you _don't know_."

Lavender gasped. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"If the shoe fits."

"How dare you!"

"Um, Hermione? The dead cat, remember? Maybe you and Malfoy should—"

"In a minute, Ginny. This has gone on for too long." She took a menacing step towards Lavender. "You want to do this now? Well then fine! The only reason Ron even set eyes on you in the first place was because your slutty mouth …"

The Common Room noise rose significantly as the two girls began arguing vehemently. Ginny stayed relatively close to Hermione whilst Ron stood behind Lavender, both silently agreeing to grab hold of them should either one of them decide to jump at the other's throat.

It was a strange sight, Hogwart's top student spouting out obscenities, a brother and sister getting along, and two absolute enemies standing within five feet of each other, watching the scene and actually making … what appeared to be somewhat idle conversation.

Draco and Harry surveyed the scene, one with exasperation, the other with amusement. They both stood with their arms crossed and heads tilted, an almost mirror of each other, black and white.

"You know, Potter, where I come from, this would definitely count as wasting time."

"I know that," Harry snapped, then in a lower voice, "but just give them a few minutes. It needs to be let out; otherwise we're going to get nowhere."

Draco eyed Harry for a moment, a mix of suspicion and pensiveness. Then he chuckled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but … you're right. An investigation, as small as it may be, will prove fruitless with two angry girls involved. Especially Gryffindor girls, too much bloody bravado and all that crap."

Harry laughed bitterly. "It would be much worse if they were Slytherins."

Draco made to remark back nastily but, after thinking it over, he simply grinned. "Wow, two in one day, Potter. That must be a record for you. You're right, we would all be running for our dear lives if it were two Slytherins. Though you have to admit, it would also be much more entertaining."

"Get over yourself, Malfoy."

"I've tried. It's impossible."

They remained quiet for another short while, in which Ginny had effectively snatched Hermione's wand away from her and Ron was struggling with an uncooperative Lavender.

"Damn. You Gryffindors really are barbaric. And to think, all because of that stupid, incompetent Weasel. He isn't even a real man. I would've never thought it possible that someone like Granger might want someone like him."

The comment startled Harry and he turned, wide-eyed at the other. _Is he actually complime—no, impossible. He just hates Ron more than Hermione_. "Ron's a hell of a lot more man than you'll ever be, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

The implication didn't make sense at first, but then Harry flushed. "Don't be an idiot, you know that's not what I meant."

Draco shrugged. "Hey, to each his own, I guess. Though I got to say, even _you_ could do so much better." He paused. "Actually, maybe not. And now that I think about it, maybe you _should_ say something, it would stop them from wanting to rip out each other's throats and we could all get a move on."

"Say what exactly?"

"That no one snogs your precious Weasel but you, of course."

"Fuck you."

"Oh? So you're not together? Shame, you two would make such a cute couple."

"So would you and Crabbe. Too bad he chose Goyle over you."

"Nah, I told him I wasn't interested and he had to settle. You know how it is, not my type, too stupid and not nearly as attractive."

Harry gave him a disgusted look.

Draco sighed. "Geez, well you're no fun. Fine then. Let them fight. I do enjoy a good girl brawl. Though I can't say much about that Brown witch, at least we'll get a glimpse of Granger's legs, eh?"

Harry immediately turned on him. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Draco raised his hands up in feinted surrender. "Relax, Potter. It was a compliment."

"I've had enough of your _compliments_." Harry snarled back. He strode forward and aimed a spell at Lavender. She went limp in Ron's grasp.

Hermione, whose hair was ten times messier by this point and whose dress was hanging dangerously low off of her other shoulder—she was too mad to notice—blinked.

Harry gave her a tight-lipped grimace. "That's enough, Herm."

Her face flushed a deep pink and she looked away ashamedly. "I'm sorry, but it had to be said."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "You women are unbelievable! Lavender, I expected, but you, Hermione?"

Hermione shot him a cold glare, but before she could say anything, Ginny intervened.

"Sometimes it's best to let these things vent, Ron. And this is, actually, all your fault so I would shut up if I were you." Ginny spat back. She glanced over Hermione and then handed over her wand.

"Thanks, Gin."

"Don't mention it. And just for the record, if we didn't have business to attend to, I would've totally helped you kick her ass."

"Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please, Harry. She's been asking for it for like, forever."

He shook his head but gave her a tired smile nonetheless. Behind them Draco exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes.

"No wonder nothing ever gets done around here. Are you all going to just stand there ogling each other or are we going to go look at the dead cat?"

Hermione whirled around with his voice. For a second she'd forgotten Draco was in the room, and now that she realized he was she shut her eyes and groaned. _Great, now he's going to throw an entire world of girl-fighting crap at me …_ Nonetheless, she cleared her throat and addressed the rest of them. "I agree. Let's go."

"What about Lavender?"

She pursed her lips. "Did she tell you what happened?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. She told Luna and myself, but-"

"What was Luna doing in your dorms so late?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but answered anyway. "She asked me if she could conduct an experiment in there. Her roommates wouldn't let her do it in their room so I said yes. But anyway, I thought, considering the threats sort of involve Lavender that maybe she should be let in on everything that's goin—"

"We can clue her in later. Ron, stay here in case she comes to. The rest of you, come with me."

"But I don't want—"

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron! We'll be right back." Ginny slapped the back of his head.

With one more glare in Draco's direction, Ron grudgingly settled on the far end of the couch, away from Lavender.

Hermione led the way, followed by Ginny, and then Harry and Draco. The two somehow managed to climb the stairs next to each other without shoving the other back down.

"You know, I can definitely see why you chose the Weaslette instead of her idiot brother."

"Don't even start—"

"Just saying. She's a vixen, that one."

"Say one more thing about her and I swear I'm going to—"

"I'll hex you both if you don't shut up right now." Ginny threatened.

And with that, they filed up into the girls dormitories.

* * *

**As promised, this chapter was a bit longer than previous chapters. My usual word count is about 2000, this one was about 3100, and that's not including the Author's Notes. I hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**So … here's the part where I ask you all amazing readers/reviewers for some ****advice****. Hopefully most of you read this and review so I know what to do lol. First off, as you can see, the plot isn't exactly lining up with the summary anymore at this point, and here's why: originally, this was supposed to be some sort of oneshot, however, at some point while writing the first chapter—or perhaps it was the number of reviews lol—something suspiciously involving a plot began to form in my head. And now here we are. And even though, technically, it wouldn't really change anything within the story, I'm wondering whether or not I should change the summary. What do you think? I guess this would pertain mostly to people who haven't read this story, considering you all know there's obviously something else going on besides Hermione and Draco getting together lol. So again, what do you think? **

**On another note, some ****comments/ answers regarding this story and reviews****: Many reviewers have asked whether a certain chapter is the 'last' chapter and when/ whether I'm going to update. I have to admit, the 'last' chapter question confuses me (it's been asked several times), but no, we are not even close to the end of this story. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't even say we are halfway. This is going to be a long multi-chapter story, and it might very well have a sequel if it gets too long, so … well I hope you can bear with me and stay along for the ride. As for updates, I have been trying for once a week. However, as you have witnessed, such is not always the case. If I am late, I aim for the following week, but again, not 100 percent consistent. I apologize for my inconsistency, but the truth is I'm in the middle of trying to find a job and with this economy it's very, very hard. But do not worry about me ever leaving this story, it won't happen. For now, count on weekly updates, if not biweekly. It's come to my attention, also, that I'm not as 'personal' with my readers in this story as I was while writing my first story ever (The Moon is Mine), and well … Again, I need your feedback ****here****. In my first story, I used to write lengthy Author's Notes almost every other chapter, if not more, and when I began this one I was determined to have more content/focus in the story than in the Author's Note. Make sense? I still reply to every signed review, and I do so as thoroughly as possible, but just so there's no misunderstanding, ****I really do adore you all**** for supporting me and my writing, and if longer, more personal Author's Notes is what you want, then just let me know lol. I'm a sucker for random stuff and I enjoy a huge variety of things (interested? Just ask lol). If not, we can continue as is, and I'll simply throw in one of these epic ANs every once in a while and/or where need be. Let me know ;)**

**In addition, I have some answers to give to some anonymous reviewers. As I mentioned before, I try responding to every review but of course, when the reviewer has no account, it's a bit difficult. I respect your wishes to remain anonymous, of course, but in case you ever feel the need to ask me anything and would like a response, or if you just would like to talk please feel free to PM me by clicking on my profile hyperlink and visiting my profile page. I also have an MSN Instant Messaging account (also found on my profile), just add me and we can talk Dramione all you want. I recently got a LiveJournal also but I have yet to post it on my profile. However, if you would like to visit that, just visit www (dot) livejournal (dot) com and search tookkia. It's pretty bland at the moment but I plan to change that very, very soon. Well anyway, here is my first attempt in responding to you beautiful John/Jane Doe people, and please don't feel bad if I miss anyone, these are just some of the most recent anonymous reviewers who have had a question(s).**

_**anonymous reviewer 6/30 for ch 17**_**: You said something about making Draco and Hermione sound more mature when they bicker, particularly Draco considering he's a quick-witted fellow and doesn't need to say much. Here's the truth: I'm very sensitive about characterization, and character dynamics, so your comment has really stuck with me since I read it. I do my best to keep the characters in check, and in particular Draco simply because I love him so much. There are times when I do find some of their banter a bit juvenile, but you must remember that, quick-witted or not, they are only seventeen at this point, and even the most sarcastic, witty individuals can act childish at some points. In no way am I saying you're wrong, on the contrary, if you have any specific suggestions, please do tell! Since this comment I've been making an extra effort to make their bickering a bit more mature. Thank you for your review.**

_**korra1sg**_**: You asked 'what is a loins' lol. Well, this is mostly in case anyone else is wondering the same question (since you and I already had this discussion hehe), but loins are, anatomically, the sides between the lower ribs and the pelvis, however, because of their reputation in the region, the term is also a euphemism for human genitals, and thus the innuendo for sexual implications. Thank you for your reviews. **

_**Binotaurs**_**: I actually have thought about writing my own book, in fact it has always been my lifelong ambition to be a successful fiction author. I do have a story in the works, however … well let's just say it needs a lot of work for the time being. But I won't give up on it! And you all would be the first to know, of course. Thank you for your reviews.**

_**Jar**_**: (or iUknown? Is this you too?) First of all, no, as I said above this isn't the last chapter (neither is the one before lol), and I'm thinking the reason you didn't find the chapter up last time (two days ago, you say?) was because I posted that chapter on Wednesday night. I don't know what the time difference may be between us but chances are you probably barely missed it. And also, feel free to hunt me down haha. I'm currently Unplottable so it would make for a good chase, especially considering I just received a Firebolt 3000 as an early birthday gift ;) Thank you for your reviews.**

**As I said before, feel free to write to me with anything you may want to talk about concerning my stories, or the characters, or even Pokemon lol. Get my drift? I'm always eager to hear what you have to say.**

**Oh! And one more thing: what did you think of the ****Harry/Draco interaction****? Believe it or not, but these two are one of my favorite pairings (yes, romantically as well…sorry if I offend anyone with my yaoi demons; again, if you're interested, ask ;), no worries in this story though, it will remain strictly Dramione. But I would like to know what you thought of their interaction, I have so much I could say on what I think their relationship could be (strictly as friends, I mean), because they are so much like core opposites yet share so many things as well … lol, please review and let me know what you think, about anything! I'm anxious to know. Love you all! Thank you :)**


	22. Changed?

**New Summary****: It begins when a stranger asks her to dance; charming and dashing, Hermione finds herself irrevocably mesmerized, too bad it's not who she expected. Tensions continue to escalate, however, when another poison threatens the wizarding world, more fatal than childish grudges. An impossible relationship, but surreally, perfect. Dramione. **

**(So what do you think of the new summary?)**

**But to get to the important stuff: I am simply overwhelmed with awe lol. Reviews were AMAZING! You guys are the bessssst! And I love you all more for it! Mwuah, mwuah, mwuah, MWUAH! You really know how to make a girl's day! *sobbing pathetic tears of joy* lol, but ok, enough love, I'm embarrassing myself here hehe. After recent feedback, I have decided to try answering at least some reviews at the end of each chapter, as well as anything else that may need to be addressed. The plot is really going to get moving soon and I know there's a lot going on already so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Ok, I'm shutting up now. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

_**Warning**_**: Some OCs mingled with darker themes.**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Interesting." Draco suddenly muttered.

Harry shot him a side-glance. "What now?"

Not bothering to glance back, Draco replied quietly. "In our Common Room boys aren't allowed into the girls dormitories. If we try—"

"The stairs channel into a ramp and you slide down?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the black-haired teen. "Potter? Didn't know you had it in you. Or are you secretly a girl, too?"

Harry made to retort angrily when Hermione cut in. "I gave you two permission to come up."

"Permission? How did you—"

"A simple enchantment. But I won't give it to you so don't even bother asking, Malfoy."

"Why not? Afraid I might add more to my repertoire?"

Hermione huffed indignantly and didn't bother replying.

A questioning glance passed between Harry and Ginny, but before either of them could ask anything, the door flew open and … Hermione gasped, quickly turning away.

Ginny frowned, having seen the scene already and motioned to Harry, who took the hint and immediately stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's alright, Hermione."

"I didn't think it would look so … so …"

"Mutilated? Sick? Disgusting? Or furry?" offered Draco.

Harry and Ginny both glared at him, but he just made a face and pushed his way through to the front, shoving away Harry's hand from Hermione's shoulder as he sidled in between them and into the room. He wasted no time in pulling out his wand and muttered an incantation as he waved it towards the crime scene area. A mist seemed to spray out of the tip and settle over the immobile cat hanging from the ceiling, like a translucent veil. It shimmered for a few seconds before enclosing the area into a tight white ball, blocking out the evidence completely.

"Hey, what do you think you're—"

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione interjected, glancing at Draco as she spoke. "It's an Unveiling spell. It isolates the object or objects in question and singles out the most recent spells or actions centered about them, in this way annihilating any latter effects cast, such as Secret Dust, or Shrouding Spray."

"Sooo…?"

"Sort of like fingerprinting."

"Oh …" Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a second. When no one spoke, though, he exclaimed impatiently. "Well it's obvious what 'action' that cat went through. It's hanging from the ceiling, Hermione!"

"Will you shut the hell up and stop acting like a lunatic woman, Potter? It's a dead cat, not Trelawney's grandmother."

"How could you say something so horrible!" Hermione gasped.

"I thought you hated Trelawney?"

A faint tinge painted her cheeks and Hermione answered hastily. "Hating someone doesn't mean I'd wish them something so terrible."

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and turned away, focusing on the white sphere encasing the late Mr. Button. It began to spin rapidly.

Harry and Ginny eyed it warily.

Draco smirked. "Worried?"

"You needn't be," Hermione interrupted once more. Without looking at Draco she replied calmly. "This spell will only take a few more seconds. It was a brilliant idea, much better than the one I had in mind."

Three heads whipped around to stare at her, Draco's eyebrows raised higher than all.

"Oh don't look at me like that. There's a reason Malfoy's Head Boy, after all. And don't you dare let it get to your head, Malfoy. _Incendio_."

The sphere began to glow whilst the flames engulfed it entirely, a clear bubble-like dome appearing in its place, the dead cat, along with the wire it hung on, drifting downwards as the bubble settled within several inches from the floor for better inspection.

"The second part of the spell," Hermione explained.

Harry frowned but said nothing.

A wide grin spread across Ginny's face. "Wow. You two make quite a team, huh?"

Draco gave Hermione a strange look, quickly veiled by a smirk. Much to everyone's surprise, however: "You're not bad yourself, Granger."

* * *

"Crabbe! Goyle! Bring him in!"

The two Death Eaters came forward, a small figure of limbs and skin dragging carelessly across the stone floor between them. The man cowered when he caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, his blue eyes bulging and frightened.

"Oh please, Mr. Malfoy! Please, have mercy! I never hurt—"

"Silence! You insolent filth! How dare you speak to me! _Crucio_!"

The man's screams echoed throughout the empty hallway, reverberating off the many metal bars and cells. It was only after another man came shuffling down the stairs with an assortment of phials, that the tortured wizard was finally released."

"Mr. Malfoy, please! There is no need to torture—"

"Shut up, Kielm, if you value your life. Just shut up and do as you're told."

Gerard Kielm fell into silence. Nonetheless, his aged eyes travelled to the tortured man on the floor, a deep sadness consuming them.

The man, seeing at least one person wary of his predicament, immediately began sidling over to the older wizard. "Please. My family is alone, I cannot die. You must help—"

"_Cru_—"

"_Stop_!"

Lucius looked murderous, but Kielm, now standing between him and the man, quickly continued. "Please, Mr. Malfoy. Look, here. I have the virus. Best to administer it as soon as possible to avoid it going stale."

Lucius glared at him, but seeing as how he knew nothing pertaining to this virus, he simply nodded slowly. "Very well. But I advise you to think twice before attempting an idiocy like that, especially for the sake of a Mudblood like this piece of waste." He stepped around them and towards the other side, spitting on the man as he went.

The man neither winced nor acknowledged Lucius Malfoy. His eyes were trained on the old wizard in a white lab coat that had saved him a bout of unyielding pain, and in them shone something that had ceased to exist from the moment he'd been told where he was. Hope.

Gerard Kielm felt his eyes prickle.

"Well? Get on with it!"

"Sir, maybe we should test it a bit more before—"

"I've waited enough! Do it _now_!"

He turned around and, with a despairing heart, knelt so that his eyes were level with the frail man's. It pained him to see that glimmer of hope, no matter how faint. He knew he needed to do this, that there was no way out of it. And so the quicker the better. Nevertheless … "What is your name?" He asked softly.

"T-terrence. Mervin Terrence."

"Where is your family, Mervin Terrence?"

Mervin Terrence's eyes flashed fearfully towards the direction of the Death Eaters and Lucius. They stood a good twenty feet away.

"I promise you, I won't say a word."

"They're … they are … Switzerla—oh but please don't tell them-how I was tortu—don't tell—too much pain …"

"I won't."

Terrence nodded, his eyes seemingly elsewhere. It was a few seconds before he focused back on Kielm. "I'm going to die." It was a statement, a truth they both knew, not a question.

Kielm nodded unhappily, taking the man's hand into his own comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Mervin."

Mervin Terrence continued to nod, however. When he spoke it was in a resigned voice. "Zurich. Zurich, Switzerland. My wife … Martha Terrence."

Kielm offered a comforting smile. "Alright then. I'll do everything I can."

A few tears poured down Terrence's face. "Thank you."

"Kielm! If you don't bloody do it I'm going to—"

"I'm almost done, Mr. Malfoy!" he called back hoarsely. Luckily they weren't facing him completely and so he was able to lie without fear of getting caught. Turning back to the prisoner, however, his face fell.

"Do it, sir. I can see you probably have something important at stake as well."

Kielm cleared his throat and began pulling out the various phials from his little box. "I'm going to give you several injections, Mervin. This first one," he explained, as he began the process of injecting into his arm, "is a relaxer. It will keep you calm throughout the entire process so that you don't feel a sudden rush of adrenaline right before you … well anyway, this next one is for pain. Initial symptoms are synonymous to the common cold and so this potion will help minimize that."

"Initial symptoms? How long do I have …"

"A week. If my calculations are correct. And don't worry about further torture, I've made it a point to 'observe' you throughout the process so you will be kept in isolation and treated … well somewhat decently at least." Kielm paused for a second before continuing forcefully. "This is the last phial."

Terrence nodded in understanding, though the tears continued to stream down his face. For a second Kielm considered the impossible. That is, throwing the phial across the room and charging at Lucius Malfoy with all his might. But he knew it would prove fruitless. And on top of that, because of the nature of said virus, he would put himself in contact and thus contaminate himself as well. Inside a host, the virus could not spread for twenty four hours, but if any should get caught on any part of him freely … _No, I can't risk contaminating myself. I need to finish the antidote and get it into safe hands first. Afterwards, it doesn't matter what happens to me …_

And so, with a final sigh, Gerard Kielm lifted the man's bruised arm and administered the last phial. His voice caught as he uttered a heartfelt: "I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me."

And Mervin Terrence, tears flowing relentlessly, smiled: "I already have."

* * *

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong? Why is the bubble turning blue?"

"It means there's no shred of evidence. Nothing. As if Mr. Button hung himself."

"I wouldn't doubt it. That Brown girl is a nightmare." Draco muttered, waving his wand throughout different areas of the room for any further clues.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and looked at Hermione. "But that's impossible. I mean, they left a bloody note, for crying out loud!"

Hermione sighed, pulling out the crumpled note Ginny had given her but moments ago. She and Draco had taken turns trying to reveal its owner but the task had proven an epic failure.

"Well we do know one thing," Draco said, his voice carrying a hint of amusement, "your fellow Gryffindor is a complete ignoramus."

All eyes turned towards the blond Slytherin standing across the room, his back towards them.

Hermione narrowed her glance. "And why do you say that?"

"Because there's at least ten pictures in here of that moron Weasel in her underwear drawer."

"Malfoy, that's private!" Hermione stalked over and slammed the drawer shut and grabbed the portraits from his dangled fingers.

"What, don't tell me you're going to keep those?" he sneered.

Hermione's cheeks reddened slightly. "No of course not!" She hastily shoved them back into the drawer. "Investigating doesn't mean looking into people's private belongings, Malfoy. At least not in this case."

Draco exhaled loudly and crossed his arms. "What then, miss-know-it-all, do you propose we do now? Because to be honest I'm starting to get nauseous with all you bloody Gryffindors so close by."

"No one asked you to come, Malfoy, in fact you're the one who insisted on coming up here." Harry retaliated icily.

"How observant, Potter. Did that hurt your brain?"

"Oh just cut the crap already, ferret. You only came up here because Hermione was—"

"Ginny, stop. Let's not do this, guys. Not right now. This is a serious issue. And since we couldn't find anything ourselves, I suppose our next step would be Dumbledore." Hermione interrupted, a meaningful glance in everyone's direction.

No one spoke for a moment and then: "It's a bloody cat, Granger."

"But it's a threat to Lavender's life as well, Malfoy, or are you so busy looking through girls underwear that you forgot that tiny detail?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, smirking simultaneously. "I'm a guy, it's what we do," he paused, glancing at Harry whilst he spoke. "Well, it's what most of us do. The others are still in denial it seems."

"Get out."

All eyes turned towards Ginny. Draco seemed unbothered and continued as if Ginny hadn't said a word. "And contrary to what you might say, I don't think Dumbledore would have much to say on the subject besides keeping a vigilant eye on things. Don't worry, Potter, I'm sure your 'girlfriend' can keep an eye on things for the both of you."

"I said _get out_!"

"Oh, feisty little thing, aren't you? Tell me Weaslette, what exactly do you see in him?"

"_Repugno_!"

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!"_

"_Expell—"_

"_Expelliarmus_! Oh no you don't, not this time, Grang—_Protego! Stupify_!"

A surprised expression came over Harry's face as he fell to the ground, a similar one on Hermione's face as her wand fly over the bed and towards Draco's side of the room next to Ginny's. All that was left was—

"_Aaarggh_!"

The wrath of Ginny Weasley. For a second he thought she was going for her wand, and so he made to summon it. However—

"What the—"

Such was not the case. In one fluid movement she was across the room and pouncing on Draco. Caught unawares, Draco fell to the ground with Ginny on top of him, and before he could shove her off or do much of anything, really—

Ginny punched him. Hard.

And Draco saw stars. For several seconds he was only aware of the pain. And that it hurt. A lot.

As quick as she could, Hermione sprinted over and began the impossible task of pulling Ginny away from him.

"_You insufferable, moron!"_

"Ginny, that's enough! You're going to cause bigger problems—"

"_Pampered, selfish little—problems? Don't make me laugh, you're only saying that because you—"_

"Ginny, for goodness sake, there's no need to go to his level. And besides, you're the one who start—"

But Ginny just ignored her, somehow managing to throw the other girl off of her shoulder with the added strength she seemed to encompass at the moment.

Hermione, flustered and irritated, mentally slapped herself. She quickly retrieved her wand and pointed it at Harry. "_Enervate_!" Then at Ginny and Draco. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

As soon as Harry came to, he ran over to Ginny. "Ginny what—_Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you! Why did you—"_

"Just take her and go, Harry. I'll deal with Malfoy."

Harry suddenly glared at her. "This is his entire fault, Hermione, and you know it. _Ener_—"

"Wait! Not yet." Hermione was already levitating Draco as she spoke. "I agree he should have never come up here. Not only did we get nowhere but then this had to happen." She sighed, and then in a quieter voice: "Though if Ginny hadn't flown off the handle like that—"

"You're blaming _Ginny_! If the prat hadn't—"

"Can I borrow your Cloak?"

"Then Ginny would have never felt the need to—for what?" emerald eyes watched her suspiciously.

"To take him to the Slytherin Dungeons. I can't just take a floating Draco Malfoy through the hal—"

"No.

"Harry, please?"

"Look, Hermione, I don't know what's changed between you and him, but—"

"Nothing has changed. But if anyone sees him like this there are going to problems and," she turned away, "we already have enough as it is."

"Yeah. Someone might be trying to kill Lavender. Oh, and don't forget that your life is possibly at stake too, or did you forget the first note? These two are linked and you know it, Hermione. And it was a mistake bringing this git up here."

Hermione appeared to be holding back tears. "Well what did you want me to do? He is Head Boy, after all. And you didn't leave me much choice by barging in whilst—"

"Whilst you were what? Coming back from the Yule Ball with Malfoy?"

She glared at him. "What are you getting at, Harry?"

"That you've been awfully different ever since—and you don't even notice—not even Ron has—aaah, never mind. You know where my Cloak is." And with that he lifted Ginny's mobilized body into his arms and left the room.

Hermione blinked back tears. There was no need to get upset, she and Harry had been through much worse than a silly spat. Nonetheless, as she levitated Draco into the air an overwhelming sensation came crashing down on her. Were things really so different between herself and Draco? According to him, he still hated her, despite whatever nonsense he had spouted to her earlier.

_Yeah, but you still enjoy kissing him. Admit it._

Was she seriously being blindsided by a stupid kiss? Draco Malfoy was still the same Draco Malfoy, cruel and insufferable.

_And you are still Hermione Granger. Get a grip and start using your brain. Hormones are overrated. _

She reached the Common Room and placed Draco onto the couch. Luckily it was mostly empty except for a couple of Second years who quickly scurried up to their rooms upon the Head Girl's appearance. She was already entering the boys dormitories to get the Cloak when she turned back around.

_On second thought_ … with a swish and flick of her wand she raised Draco's mobilized body and placed him on the floor.

_Because that's where you belong. That's the relationship we have. No matter what you say to me, no matter how it might make me feel, I know you don't really mean it, I know you are still the same. Nothing has changed._

* * *

**AN: Just real quick, before anyone points it out, yes. This chapter was a bit more 'juvenile' than I wanted it to be *sighs* But at the same time, I justify it with the fact that Ginny is a fiery girl when it comes to things she cares about, and Draco is ... well, he loves picking on Harry, what can I say? lol**

**Responses to some anonymous reviewers:**

_**Sephra**_**: Don't worry, I won't pair them up in this story lol. But I do have another story planned (I think I told you about it, no?). As for the Firebolt, dude, anytime! Thanks for the review!**

_**Binotaurs**_**: Surprised I answered your review? But why lol? That's pretty awesome that you're writing a book, I have one in the works too but it's going to take me a pretty long time to finish at the rate I'm going right now *sigh* Thanks for reviewing!**

_**CanIBeYourFan**_**: First off, your review is not dirty or stinky lol and definitely not amateur. On the contrary, reviews like yours make me rethink about certain elements, in this case characterization (and you know how important that is to me!) and so I thank you for being honest. So, let me begin by saying that, in a way, I actually do agree with you, Draco being so forward with Hermione in the last two chapters alone is definitely OOC, because let's face it, Draco Malfoy admitting Hermione Granger is 'hot' and initiating suggestive behavior? Not the Draco Malfoy we are familiar with. However, I believe that there is a huge difference with the way I wrote the story **_**leading up**_** to these chapters, and this difference actually makes these OOC moments justified. Here's why: 1) firstly, he's been in denial about his 'attraction' to her for almost twenty chapters, so it's not a sudden change of heart (and even then he's only admitting a 'physical' attraction at this point, we get the 'emotional' parts in more subtle forms, but nothing that he admits directly) and just because he finally admitted he is attracted to her doesn't mean there he's out of denial (oh no lol, Draco is going to be a rollercoaster of emotions/actions still), 2) despite his being 'nicer' to her (in a way), he is still aggravating her, more so actually because now he can throw the 'we need to be nice to each other and get along for unity' back in her face if she brings it up, in this way he gets the thrill of bothering her even when he's being forward. Also, if he's lucky, he gets some action lol, and we all know how selfish a Malfoy is, so if he can both aggravate/frustrate her whilst possibly getting something more out of it (for instance, a kiss, the feel of her female body against his … her humiliation when he taunts her about it later), then why not? Up till this point, Draco has been frustrated himself for these 'unwanted' feelings (even though he thinks it's only skin deep), but in this way he doesn't have to worry about himself getting so frustrated anymore. It's a win-win situation for him, because he can always twist it into only 'physical' attraction on his part (call her a whore, maybe?) and use her well-known principles against her (meaning, he does it because he has needs, but when she does it it's degrading for her character … very feminist-offensive, I know but this is Draco Malfoy after all) which, in my opinion, is a total Malfoy thing. As for the Ron thing, well … I have two versions of Ron: book-Ron and movie-Ron. Movie-Ron is a lot whinier and immature, I think, than book-Ron, and so perhaps for the sake of my story, I'm leaning more towards movie-Ron. You do make a very, very good point though, about post-war Ron being more grown-up considering how much he had gone through … well, honestly I hadn't really thought about that lol until now anyway, and so all I can say is Ron is the way he is to accommodate my story. Remember he isn't the main focus of this story so I suppose I can live with making him a bit immature. If it's any consolation, he will 'man' up later lol. Just FYI, I respect your opinions if you still don't agree with me (especially with Draco lol), and again, thank you!**

**Additional notes: The spell Draco used was totally made up haha. For all I know there probably is a spell out there that does something similar, but I figure that when it comes to magic, the possibilities are endless. **

**Review please :)**


	23. Bets

**Hello! Thank you for all the support guys, especially for those of you who reviewed. As you know reviews are the driving force on this site and my inspiration to write, write, write! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

_**Minor warning**_**: The 'F' word, again … hmmm, maybe I should change the rating at this point …**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Ron was pissed. Not only was he being left out—_again_!—but he was stuck with an unconscious Lavender and Hermione was up there with Draco Malfoy!

_Malfoy!_

_Well … I suppose an unconscious Lavender is much better than a conscious one … _

Suddenly she stirred.

_Oh great_ … thinking on the spot, Ron quickly cast a charm, praying it would work. "_Obliviate_!"

Lavender blinked, sitting up abruptly and then flinching. "Ow, why does my head hur—what are you doing here?"

Ron pretended to act surprised. "I was already down here. What are you doing here?"

"I was …" She gazed around, searching for an answer that seemed impossible at the moment. Finding none, she turned back around with a frown. "I … don't remember."

Ron shrugged. "Ah well, I'm heading off to bed anyway, it's late. Night." He got to his feet and made his way as casually as he could towards his dorm room.

It was only after a few more seconds that Lavender suddenly remembered something. "Hey! I'm still mad at you! Just because you got me a kitt—oh! Mr. Button! Ron, someone murdered my—"

"Yeah, yeah I know. They're investigating as we speak. I suggest you head to another room for the nigh—"

"Oh my poor, poor Mr. Button!"

"No offense, Lav, but squealing isn't going to help any."

"But I—I do not squeal!" She retorted hotly. Exhaling sharply she made her way towards the Common Room exit, muttering something about staying with Parvati in Padma's House.

Shaking his head Ron made his way up towards his room. He frowned when he noticed Harry was absent from his bed. _Probably still over there_ … he threw himself on his bed face-down, groaning for the sour turn of events the night had brought, but his breath suddenly caught when a movement of bushy brown hair caught the corner of his eye.

_What is Hermione doing_—he made to turn over when he heard her whisper: "Where is it? I thought he put it—oh there it is."

_She's going through Harry's things? What is—_he heard the unmistakable swish of the Invisibility Cloak along with the crackling of old parchment. _Hmmm, so she's taking the Marauders too. I wonder—_

"Never thought I'd see the Head Girl sneaking around for the sake of Malfoy," a bitter voice suddenly sounded.

_Malfoy again!_ Ron made to get up and give her a piece of his mind but Hermione's small voice made him stop.

"It's not like that Harry, and you know it."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you even realize what's happening to you? You're starting to sound like you two are _friends_ or even—"

"We're not. So don't even think about it. You were right, it was a mistake bringing him up here. And it was because of my faulty judgment. So that's what I'm doing right now, fixing it."

"Yeah, I hope so. Take care of my—"

"Don't worry, I'll have your precious map and cloak back in five minutes."

Harry didn't respond, and if the quick, and meaningful door slamming was anything to go by, Ron could tell that Hermione was not very happy. At all.

"You awake, Ron?"

_Crap_.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, we didn't find anything new."

"Oh …"

"And Malfoy was nothing but a nuisance."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, I could've told you that."

"And … your sister tackled him to the ground."

At this Ron turned around, a grin starting to spread across his face. "Ginny? Really? I mean, she's ok, right?"

A thought seemed to occur to Harry but he returned the grin. "Yeah, Ginny's fine. Malfoy is unconscious though."

A moment of silence followed, immediately overthrown by fits of laughter as the two boys reveled in the image of an unconscious Malfoy.

"Man, what I would give to have seen that!"

"Yeah, you got to give your sister props for that one."

"Definitely. I owe her big time."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. Their hysterics quickly died down and he looked at the floor, his next words reiterated almost carefully. "You know for a second it almost seemed like Hermione was getting along with him … But she is the one who knocked him unconscious though, so need to worry." He quickly added.

Ron shrugged casually, though there was a slight waver to his voice. "Who said I was worried?"

Later that night Harry lie wide awake. He could imagine the rampage his best friend would have gone on should he have told him the entire truth: that Hermione had petrified not only Draco but Ginny as well. Sure, it was a means to 'stop' the fight, but there was something else going on there that even Ron would suspect. Ron may have been ignorant when it came to most of Hermione's feelings towards him, but he was not, as others so crudely pointed out, stupid. At least Harry didn't think so.

_But what exactly is going on between Hermione and Malfoy? They still act like they hate each other only … not as much as usual? _

He would have to talk to Ginny about this. If there was anyone that could read people it was her. Harry grimaced: she was not going to be happy when he told her Hermione had petrified her.

_But I need to get to the bottom of this. There's something bigger going on and Malfoy can't be trusted._

* * *

_So far so good. _

They reached the Slytherin dungeons, at which Hermione dropped Draco onto the floor. He would probably bruise.

_Good, serves him right._

She was just about to open the door with the overriding password—both Heads had one—when another name popped up.

Hermione frowned. _What is he doing up this late? And alone? Oh well, I suppose I'm just going to have to leave Malfoy here then_. With one more glance at the map, she tapped it and whispered 'mischief managed,' folding it and making to tuck it into her robes. She groaned when she realized she was still wearing the dress she'd worn to the Yule Ball. A thought suddenly occurred to her, though it seemed a ridiculous one.

Hermione sighed. _Well, there's a first for everything I suppose, let's see if it works._ Folding it once more, she tucked it into the front of her dress between her bra and breasts. The top of her dress was tight enough so that the folded piece of parchment remained snugly in place. She'd seen some of the other girls do this with everyday items and always thought it a petty way of drawing attention to themselves. Nonetheless—

"Huh? What do you know, it really does work."

"I guess I win that particular bet then."

The unfamiliar voice made her whirl around, her face reddening slightly when the other teen sneered down at her. "You shouldn't be out of your Common Room, Zabini. I can take points for—"

"You see, when you came to school this year with knockers we could actually see, Draco and I made a bet. He figured you were finally blooming. And I said 'nah, she probably stuffs.' Seems I was right."

Hermione's face went from slightly flushed to bright red, though she refrained from giving him any more pleasure in taunting her. In her best authoritative tone: "Get inside, Zabini. I've already taken enough points from Slytherin for the day."

"Take them. I'm waiting for Draco so when he gets here I can explain and he can void your ill-removed points. Last I saw he was with you. So, where is he?"

_On the floor by your feet_… Hermione crossed her arms. "I don't keep tabs on that insufferable git."

"And yet you're here outside of our Common Room. Waiting for him, perhaps?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm simply making rounds—"

"Whilst wearing that dress? The same one you wore to the ball, right? That reminds me, what were you two doing so far from the patrol borders anyway?"

"Ten points for dawdling. That ball was only for Fourth Years."

"From the looks of it, you two were awfully close."

"We were discussing Head duties."

"But your meeting is less than two days away. Did you really have to go so far away—"

"Ten more points from Slytherin."

"And Draco has been acting very … well, not quite himself lately."

"Twenty."

"Tell me, Granger," he took a menacing step forward, so close to her that she could smell him. "What's going on between you two?"

"For the last time, Zabini, there is nothing going on between Draco and I."

He laughed bitterly. "Oh so it's Draco now is it? And what do you mean 'the last time'? I only brought this up just now."

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was slipping. Left and right. From what she didn't know. And all these questions, all these impossible accusations! And all she really wanted right now was to get back to her room and sleep a dreamless sleep. The night had already been so confusing. She didn't need another infuriating Slytherin breathing down her neck.

"Ok, Zabini. Here's what's going on." Her eyes snapped open and she smirked. "Draco and I had somewhat of a spat and I accidentally froze him." With one quick flick of her wand the Invisibility Cloak flew into her hand, revealing Draco's immobilized form on the floor.

Blaise's cool immediately turned into one of anger. "How dare you, you disgusting little mudblood! When his father finds out—"

"_Draco_," she continued meaningfully, emphasizing his name, "started it. As a matter of fact Ginny Weasley is unconscious because of his fault. So if you want to take this elsewhere, be my guest. But he will be punished as well, if not more, of that I promise you."

Blaise was only half-listening, he was fumbling through his pockets for his wand. "_Enervate_!"

Draco came to, his silver-blue eyes widening slightly when he took in his surroundings. They landed lastly on Hermione and his lips curled in anger. "You! What did you do—"

"We will talk about this later, Malfoy," she snapped back, "I've had enough of you for one night." And with that, she stalked away, leaving both boys open-mouthed and slightly confused in front of the Slytherin entrance. A few seconds of silence passed before Blaise finally whistled and spoke.

"Damn, Draco, what the hell have you—"

"Get off me, Blaise."

Blaise rose to his feet, offering a hand to his best friend. He noticed the glare Draco seemed keen on sending towards where Hermione had last been. "She brought you back under an Invisibiliy Cloa—"

"I don't care."

"Says you were knocked unconscious."

"She just petrified me."

"Aah, I see. So what did you do to Ginny Weasley?"

"We were investigating some stupid occurrence and the idiotic girl just—" he suddenly stopped, turning the same glare in his friend's direction. "What business is this of yours anyway?"

Blaise shrugged, muttering the password as they walked into their Common Room. "Your business I suppose. It's just I can't help but notice your er, _affiliations_ with the mudblood recently. Some might think—"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Blaise laughed. "Whatever, mate. You're the one whose ass just got kicked. Oh and by the way, you owe me ten Galleons."

Draco frowned. "Shut up. And why?"

"I saw her stuff some parchment down her bra."

Draco punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an insensitive best friend. I'm pretty sure the stupid mudblood dragged me down every stair she possibly could on my way down here. I'm sore and tired and probably bruising and you're talking about some stupid bet."

Blaise grinned. "Sore and tired and bruising? Sounds like you two had one wild night."

Draco punched him in the gut. "Fuck you."

Blaise clutched his middle but nonetheless managed a barely audible: "That's what she said."

* * *

**Ok, a few things. First off, I seemed to have misspelled one of the spells in the previous chapter: it's 'Enervate' not 'Renervate'. It's fixed now but I'm sorry for any confusion it may have caused, the gist was to 'awaken' a stunned/petrified person. **

**Second, I am deeply sorry for not having responded to reviews until recently. I am sort of starting a new job and it's taking up A LOT of my time, plus my phone browser has been kind of slow (that's where I have internet access most of the time, none at home *sigh*). I can only hope that you will forgive me and continue to review. This time I will make it a priority to reply asap. **

**And speaking of reviews, perhaps I'm just getting greedy (but let's face it, here on fanfiction what author isn't review-greedy?), but the feedback really decreased this time around. I don't know it it's because of the lack of action or Dramione but it's really very upsetting. I appreciate those who have reviewed, they are the reason I tried getting this chapter out within a week or so of the previous but if reviews continue to decay well … I can only assume this story isn't as entertaining as it was before and might be forced to update less often. I really don't want to do that but life has so many things that require attention and if not many people enjoy the story then there is no need to update as frequently. **

**Does that make me a mean turd? I hope not … just being realistic. **

**Review-replies:**

_**Binotaurs**_**: Thank you once again for reviewing! Don't worry about Harry and Draco, I love that pairing (as I've mentioned before, even as friends) so I will do my best to change that relationship slowly.**

_**Sephra**_**: Substitute Harry's character with another Gryffindor? Hmm, Hermione again? Lol, I will make you like Drarry! Mwuahaha! Thanks ;)**

**As always, review please :)**


	24. Fine

**So … remember those 'biweekly' updates I mention every now and then? This is one of them *sigh* let's just say it's been a very long and disappointing week and I'm a bit sad over some recent events that involves my could-have-been job. Nevertheless, you all have really helped me get through this week with the outstanding feedback. I can't thank you enough, really. So without further adieu, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story … any OCs you may encounter.**

* * *

"Letters for the Dueling Club's parents have been sent, though I still think it would be more successful if we had just started it earlier. After Christmas everyone gets lazy. Decorations for the _real_ Christmas celebration are taken care of, thanks to your incessant whining, and the Yule Ball—though almost a week earlier than Christmas—was labeled a success by Dumbledore himself. Which leaves us time to prepare for anything else your paranoid brain might want to launch into before we leave for Durmstrang over the break. And for Merlin's bloody sake, what the hell is your problem Granger?"

Hermione just glared back at him.

Draco exhaled loudly, shoving away the parchment on his desk and interlacing his fingers in an annoying diplomatic fashion. At least Hermione thought so. "Spit it out, Granger. I won't have time for a future hissy fit."

"You."

He raised an eyebrow. "I?"

"You."

Draco smirked, unfolding his hands and placing them behind his head, leaning back simultaneously. "A powerful thing, ain't it? The subject of me. So many things to be said in the mere syllable. Nice to know you're finally coming arou—"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn everything into some kind of illusion of grandeur concerning your prat self!"

"You started it."

"I did no such thi—_aarrggh_!"

Draco stayed silent, watching as if barely interested.

"You are the biggest jerk I know and yet in the past weeks we have kissed each other not once, not twice, but three times already. You claim to hate me, and I know I absolutely loathe you, yet in some kind of alternate universe moment you want nothing more than to engage in physically stimulating activity—"

"Hey, you started it last tim—"

"Let me finish!"

Draco closed his mouth.

"And despite that absolutely silly moment, I actually had a decent time Friday night. And I know you did too so don't you dare open that snide mouth of yours! We were getting along, promoting House unity—"

"Snogging."

"Don't interrupt me!" She snapped at him. And then in a grimace: "I'll get to that in a bit … The point is, that is the most cooperative we have _ever_ been with each other, the most decent that I can remember. And so what do I do? A pressuring situation arises and I let you into my Common Room, with the assumption we might actually continue getting along, and what do you do? You insult every one of my friends and mess up what could have been a perfectly agreeable night!"

"In my defense, your idiot friends weren't the most agreeable either. If I recall, the Weaslette attacked me first so—"

"You provoked Ginny. So don't even start with that."

Draco shrugged. "So we had a little spat? Big deal. Last I remember it's somewhat of a done deal. What did you expect?"

Hermione had no response for that. Because really, what had she expected that night? For Harry and Draco to get along? _Right, like that would ever happen. I just thought, considering the night we had, Drac—Malfoy might actually behave for once_ … It was all just very annoying.

"So," his voice interrupted her thoughts, "a perfectly agreeable night? You actually _did_ consider getting past second base then?" Draco barely managed a quick '_protego_!' when Hermione's spell flew at him.

Her eyes were blazing. "Don't mess with me, Malfoy. That's not what I meant and you know it." She turned around dropped into the opposing chair.

Seeing the immediate danger out of the way, Draco lowered his wand, keeping it within reaching distance nonetheless. He watched her for a few seconds before going back to gathering the parchment on the desk to file. He was halfway out of his seat, muttering very audibly, "And this is exactly why we should have talked about this when we had the chance." When Hermione continued:

"And that's another thing. Getting along is one thing, but this _this_ … what is _this_ … _thing_, between us?"

At this Draco stopped, his mouth set into a tight line. He was trying to figure that out as well. _Awkwardness begins_ … However, when he turned to face her he was sneering. "This? I'll tell you what this is. It's a small inflection of our carnal necessities wakening at the most untimely hours. This? There is no _this_."

"Small inflection of our carnal necessities? On more than one occasion? Don't make me laugh, Malfoy."

"No, you don't make me laugh, Granger. Just because I've smacked one down on your yammering tromp more than once doesn't mean I have even a minimal interest in you, nor your … physical attributes," silver-blue eyes inadvertently scanned down the length of her body, "… well, maybe slightly. But, you on the other hand …" He grinned devilishly. "I can't blame you. Did you know I posed last year for Italy's most recent Greek god renovation?"

Hermione snorted, getting up and going over to snatch the files out of his hand. "And there's the prat I was talking about. Fine, Malfoy. If you want to pretend that nothing happened Friday night and that we never got along and managed to have an okay time and that we hate each other just as much as always, then fine."

Draco whipped around, his silver-blue eyes flashing. "If by 'nothing happened Friday you mean _you_ kissed _me_, then I'm afraid I can't do that. You claim it isn't carnal necessities, so what is it then, hmm? There's a big difference when it's you coming onto me."

She laughed bitterly. "Typical. A prat and an anti-feminist. Women have urges too, you idiot."

Draco took a step forward. "Most women, yes. But you … no, you're different. You have principles, and morals. And this tiny little voice in your head that I'm sure you've argued with thousands of times concerning the most trivial of topics, such as whether or not you should slap yourself for causing a tiny snippet on an old book's page. Annoying buggers, really. But that's who you are, Hermione Granger. I, on the other hand, will admit that my manhood drives me to extremes at times, as regrettable as they may be, which would be the causation for my recent rendezvous with you." He was steadily moving closer to her, his bigger build towering over hers almost immediately. And in a very soft voice: "So tell me, Miss Know-It-All Granger, what drove you to kiss me Friday night? Was it the music and dancing? The soft glow of the magical lights? Is your brilliant intuition telling lies about the great Draco Malfoy? That I'm actually falling for you or some stupidity as such? Or was I right? Is it just my irresistible presence? Me, whispering into your ear like this? Am I so enticing you can't keep your hypocritical hands off me? Tell me, what drives you, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione was still, Draco so very close but not exactly touching her. His head tilted into the crook of her neck, his voice so low and velvety—she had already come to terms with the uncanny similarity to that fateful masked ball. There had been no glamour there, it was just Draco himself, a fact that brought about mixed sensations. She could hear him breathing, and was very aware of her own racing pulse. Despite that, however, she spoke in an even voice. "You know what? Perhaps you're right. Perhaps the mood and the fact that you were ridiculously close made me jump into such a rash decision. Thank goodness that moment, that _one_ moment, has passed, for I could never be attracted to such a pathetic, vile, and cruel ferret otherwise. So thank you for reminding me of that."

She easily side-stepped him and went around to the filing cabinet, speaking as she walked. "Given that, I want to make something very clear to you, Malfoy. Physical attraction or not, I hate you and you hate me. And this—whatever this is—is not going to happen again."

"Fine by me. You're not that hot anyway."

Hermione whirled around, the anger evident in her chocolate brown depths but her voice unwavering. "I mean it, Malfoy. No matter how ideal the moment, or how randy your sick self is feeling, I will not allow it. The arrangement we had before was working just fine and for the sake of our Head duties, we cannot risk our cooperation going amuck due to a few frivolous gropes."

"Didn't you just say we've gotten along better then we ever have though?"

"I did … but it could get complicated. And we've gotten along before that anyway, grudgingly yes. But it's been done. So it's best this way."

_Complicated? It's already past that point_ … Draco shrugged. "So keep your hands off me then."

"Keep _yours_ off of me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Draco smirked. "I hate you."

Hermione returned the glance. "Thank you for reminding me."

* * *

She was upset. She'd known Draco Malfoy was only being his insufferable self the night of the Yule Ball. And it had crossed her mind that he was only coming onto her as a means of self-gratification and to annoy her in yet another way. But she still couldn't deny, as much as she tried, the different atmosphere that seemed to encompass them that night. And in other moments.

_Could it really just be our teenage hormones? Am I really that desperate?_

For a second—a very brief second—she suspected that something suspiciously reminiscent to 'attraction' was brewing between herself and Draco Malfoy. Crazy, yes. Possible? Maybe … He had kissed her, hugged her, danced with her and even saved her life. Those kind of events usually led to some kind of romance in all the novels, and so the impossible idea of a small romance with Draco Malfoy—mind you, probably just a fling, it could never really go on beyond that—wasn't too impossible after all. Plus if they could get along the way they had that night, it could do wonders for them as Heads and bring about more cooperation and unity between the two oldest Houses in all of history.

But then the night had taken a turn for the worst. And Draco's true nature had been revealed to her once more.

_So what now?_

_What do you mean 'what now?' You've pretty much told him not to touch you, stupid. There is no 'what now'. _

And as much as Hermione yearned for those indescribable sensations—she couldn't deny her urges after all—she had to keep her head. Logically speaking, her experience in that pool was close to nonexistent. Sure, Viktor had been somewhat … well 'exciting' wasn't exactly the right word for it, but it had definitely been interesting. But other than that, Hermione had nothing else to base such sensations off of. Ron had been her next hope in the romantic arena, and that had yet to happen. Draco, on the other hand, had tons of experience, if the rumors were anything to go by, and so—again, logically speaking—that was probably why he was so good at what she'd felt with him. That is, the snogging and the electricity and the shivers and the unabashed heat and the—

Hermione released the breath she'd been holding in. Just thinking about it made her flushed and that was unacceptable. Logically. She had to think of all this logically.

_Alright. So let's just look at the facts. Draco is a great kisser. He makes me feel tingly and lightheaded when he's close to me … but that's probably because he's also very attractive. _

_Facts! Facts! _

But she couldn't deny it. No one could. Draco Malfoy was a very attractive young man. Physically anyway.

Hermione sighed, but continued her list.

_Ok, so tingly, lightheaded, etc. All symptoms of my limited experience with boys and his overabundance with girls. Perfectly logical. You're not really attracted to him, only his body … which means he was right, in a way … doesn't matter. All that matters is that you got out before anything escalated. Because something could have happened, and things might have gotten complicated. And we can't have that. It would be several steps backwards._

_Moving on, if that is the case, then the next step is to proceed towards something that will veto this 'necessity', something that has promise. Someone with merit. Someone you actually have feelings for. Who has feelings for you …_

And as if fate were listening in on her silent conversation, Hermione rounded the corner towards the Gryffindor Common Room and bumped right into—

"Ow! Watch where you're—oh, sorry, Hermione! Here, I'll get your books."

Hermione smiled as Ron bent down to retrieve her fallen books.

_Ron … _

* * *

Draco could stay away from her. He really could. He'd done it for six years, right? One of the best part of having urges was that it was only a physical thing. Pansy was great for that.

_Yeah, but are you sure it's just a 'carnal necessity'?_

Draco groaned. _You again?_

_Never left, mate._

_Go away._

_I would if you would just make up your mind._

_There's nothing to make up my mind about._

_I disagree. Otherwise I wouldn't be here._

_I'm done with her … not that there was anything to start with._

… _Go on …_

_I mean, sure it felt good but … again, just physical gratification._

_But you two have been getting along better …_

_We're supposed to._

_Sure …_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Well … has it ever crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe … you might actually like her? At least a little?_

"I do not!"

"No one said you did, geez, Draco."

Draco blinked and glanced at Blaise. He hadn't even noticed him come in.

Blaise eyed him with a frown. "You alright, mate?"

Draco left without a word.

* * *

**Review replies:**

_**iUnknown**_**- hello my young friend, just a comment on your review (in case anyone else feels the same), but I do realize the pacing is painstakingly slow. However, I dare not speed things up for risk of OOCness and implausibility. I know we already sort of talked about this but just in case anyone else feels the same way lol. And the plot will take care of the 'picking up of the pace' soon ;) Oh! And also, I should have your chapter to you by tomorrow, so sorry it's taken me eons. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Binotaurs**_**- I'd like to thank you, once more, for your consistent and lovely reviews. The few things you told me about yourself and I can't help but appreciate it even more. I know what you mean about work *sigh* so I can relate. Nontheless, thank you. And don't worry about Blaise, he isn't going to meddle … too much lol. Gracias!**

_**Bieber ninja**_**- hi, and thank you for your review. As I mentioned in another reply, I dare not move the Dramione bits any faster because it would be unrealistic. I know we all look forward to the 'juicy' moments lol, but the journey to these moments is what make them worth it, so please bear with me. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Korra1sg**_**- hi! To your first review, believe it or not but I thought the same thing when I wrote that part (where the prisoner says 'I already have' lol) but it was such a melancholic moment I didn't want it to end too depressing … I guess lol. In either case, it is definitely a moment I might consider revising. And your dream about Malfoy! Omg, priceless! Grrrrrr lol. Thank you!**

**Review please :)**


	25. Seeing Red

**Hello! And thank you all so very much for the fantastic reviews! I know I've been late in replying (still): but been super busy (still…) and am doing my best. Nonetheless, you've made me so very happy with your consistency and kind words, again thank you. Here's the next chapter, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

With the end of the recent war and most hostilities having been relinquished, Christmas at Hogwarts never looked better. In addition to the traditional twelve Christmas trees and the abundance of decorations, there was a feast unmatched to any, given before the students left for the holiday break, and an even better feast promised for those who chose to stay.

"I'm telling you, mate, I wish I could stay, mum's great cooking be damned. This stuff is the absolute best. And to think, the next feast is going to be even better! All that food!"

"I bet mum would love to hear that. Shall I repeat it to her?"

"Shut up, Ginny. Not even you can honestly say that you've tasted anything better than this."

Harry scooped out a handful of what appeared to be some kind of casserole. The departing feast included entrees of all cultures, including this particular dish Hermione offhandedly explained were called 'green enchiladas.' Harry had no idea what an 'enchilada' was but Ron was right in one respect: it was absolutely delicious.

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. "Is that all you ever think about, food?"

Ron pretended to think about it for a few seconds before turning to Hermione with a roguish smile. "Well, not all the time."

A faint blush erupted on her cheeks as Hermione turned back to her stuffed chicken. She rigidly avoided the questioning glances sent her way on the opposite side of the table.

Ron swallowed the food he'd been chewing and frowned. "I don't get it. Why are you two staring at Hermione?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other but didn't offer any explanation, at which Ron just shrugged and continued stuffing his face.

When Hermione persisted in avoiding their glances, Ginny's eyes widened slightly, as if realizing something, then they narrowed. "So Hermione," she began with a small bite, "Ron told me you decided to help him with his Herbology assignment after all?"

"Yes, well considering I already finished all of my homework and Ron hasn't I thought I'd lend him a hand."

"Yes, since he's been such a gentleman these past weeks."

"Ginny."

Ginny turned an accusing glare toward her boyfriend. "What, Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything but gave her a look that clearly said 'stop it'.

Ron had, by this time, turned his attention from a particularly enchanting baked potato towards the sudden tension filled area. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's highly suspic—"

"I just remembered! We got to go!"

"Hey, what are you—"

Harry did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Ginny's smaller form into his arms and attacked her lips.

Ron made a disgusted face. "Ah geez, Harry. Do you have to do it while we're eating?"

It seemed Harry didn't hear him, however, or chose not to. After what seemed an entire minute, Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, as much as I … _understand_ the gesture, if you two don't get a move on I'm obligated to take away House poin—"

Harry detached himself from a very flustered Ginny Weasley. "We're leaving." And with that, grabbed her hand and practically fled the scene. As they exited the Grand Hall, Hermione threw Harry an appreciative look, one Ginny was quick to rebuttal with a glare. Nonetheless, a swift tug from her boyfriend and they were gone.

"What's gotten into Harry?"

Hermione turned her attention back towards Ron. "No idea. I suppose he's just making up for lost time. He is going back to Grimmauld Place for the holidays, after all."

"For a day!"

Hermione managed a laugh, though she couldn't help but glance nervously where Ginny had last glared at her. "Well you know those two, can't stay away from each other for too long. I don't know how they're going to manage during the Durmstrang Exchange."

Ron took an aggressive bite out of his stuffed pineapple. "They'll manage. I'm just worried Harry turns out like my sister. I don't know about you but I really hope he doesn't just start snogging her whenever he has the chance. It's gross."

Hermione laughed again, this time without restraint, at which Ron seemed to beam an entire new grin. Her mind, however, was elsewhere.

_Why did Ginny look at me like that?_

* * *

Another letter. Draco already had enough on his mind and then his stupid father had to send another stupid letter. In all honesty, he had forgotten about the whole deal, what with the whole 'lusting after forbidden filth' and the more recent 'psychotic kitty killer.'

He pulled out the letter, grimacing when he saw that one word: Durmstrang. Durmstrang that was scheduled in about a week. A week before he was saddled with the infuriating mudblood for almost a month. Durmstrang, where said mudblood had almost been killed if it hadn't been for his idiotic urge to save her. But that was beside the point. They were going back. For a month. And as much as that she-know-it-all pissed him off, he couldn't help but wonder if there was perhaps any significance to the fact that she was entering the lion's den so close to the time that his father planned to … planned to … well he wasn't exactly sure what his father had planned. But Hermione was a mudblood, and if this letter was anything to go by …

Draco sighed. He had the strangest feeling, as if something really bad was going to happen. And for some reason, some _inexplicable bloody_ _reason …_ he was worried … about …

"Draco, why are you still lounging in here? The feast already started and—"

"I'm not hungry."

"But everyone is there. And you won't get another chance to hang—"

"I said I wasn't hungry." He snapped.

Pansy's dark eyes grew into slits. "You're never around us anymore, Draco, and you say it's because you're busy or that you don't have time. Yet you have time to hang around that disgusting mudblood filth—"

Draco was towering over her in an instant, and in a dangerously low voice: "Might I remind you that I am Head Boy and as Head Boy I must attend to certain duties, whether they are enjoyable or not, and that includes dealing with Granger."

"Well it seems to me," Pansy replied just as quietly, though there was a slight waver to her voice, "that you find that certain duty quite enjoyable. As a matter of fact, I think," she paused, almost as if she were afraid to utter the complete thought, though with a rare display of confidence: "that there's something going on between—"

She didn't get to finish. In a fluent gesture, Draco grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around so that both of her hands were bound between his fingers and his blond hair fell in tufts around the nape of her neck, his face eerily close to her own. "I would also remind you, Pansy," he hissed, "to remember your place and who you are talking to." His nose lie within inches of her own for how close they now stood, and he could smell the douses of perfume she wore. It sickened him.

When Pansy neither responded nor reacted, Draco spun her quickly around and pushed her against the wall. Her only reaction was widened eyes and a slight flutter of the pulse. He scanned her facial expressions for any sign of her thoughts … and he smirked.

Fear. It was something he was used to from her. Obedience. Loyalty. Notwithstanding devotion. His gaze followed down the contours of her neck, a button left purposely open to reveal pale skin, the smallest of crevices between her now-heaving breasts. Flushed face and pouting lips …It happened in a flash. Without thinking he crushed himself against her, his lips delving into hers aggressively. They would bruise the next morning, but he didn't care. He didn't dare touch her anywhere else, simply this kiss, this rough and violent kiss.

It was over in less than five seconds.

Just as quickly as he had pinned her against the wall, he released her, moving away so quickly she nearly lost her balance and slid to the floor instead. He ignored the dazed expression she cast him, as well as the desperate plea of 'Draco, wait!' With one flick of his wand and blazing silver eyes, he summoned his broom.

And stormed out of the room within seconds.

* * *

Ron couldn't stop grinning. Not only had he spent the entire day with Hermione, but they hadn't had a single argument, and, for the first time in a seemingly long time, she was genuinely happy to be spending time with him.

And Ron was loving it. Things had been so difficult between the two of them lately, what with everything that was going on. And even after he'd confessed, he really hadn't thought their relationship would pick up so quickly, if it did at all.

Not that they were really doing anything now but_ … I think she's still interested. I know I am. She keeps smiling and laughing at all my jokes. And she even offered to help me finish Snape's essay. She hasn't done that since before Lavender. So she must like me, right?_

"Ron?"

Ron coughed. "Er, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to Hagrids. Harry and Ginny are there now, I think, and I wanted to see him before we leave for Christmas since I won't be back until much later."

The reminder of her leaving almost made Ron frown. Almost. He was having too good of a day to let it damper his mood. He offered an arm and smiled down at her. "Of course. Shall we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but let him lead her. All the way out onto the castle grounds and towards their friend's cottage, her arm looped loosely around his burgundy sweater.

She had been skeptical at first, unsure if whether spending time with Ron was the wrong thing to do. She didn't want to hurt him, after all, despite their past experiences. Hermione had flaws but being vindictive was not one of them. However, as the day had worn on, she found she had nothing to worry about.

Ron was still Ron. The same Ron she had fallen for almost three years ago. She wasn't sure that she felt the same now, what with everything that had happened between him and Lavender, but she was sure of one thing: she felt something.

Suddenly the world spun and Hermione braced herself, ready for the hard impact of the ice on the floor. It never came though.

"Whoa, be careful 'Mione," Ron chuckled, setting her back on her feet.

Her heart rate receded slowly, the near fall too familiar to another experience with a certain blond, arrogant-smirking Slytherin. She mentally chastised herself. _Why are you still thinking about that prat? _Nonetheless, she offered a sheepish grin. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron blushed but simply nodded as they climbed the cottage steps, arms still entwined.

_Safe. This is safe. And Ron_ … She cast him a glance, his blue eyes already looking back at her. _Yes. This is the right thing to do._

She was so caught up in her thoughts she missed the slight shadow looming not far above them.

* * *

Draco flew. As fast as he possibly could. Flying always helped clear his thoughts and right now he needed it. He raced across the Quidditch pitch, ignoring the straggling teens that littered the mostly empty stands; couples that chose the vastness of the stadium in place of the confinements of the Astronomy Tower.

Couples. Overrated. Love? Hadn't he already had this conversation with himself? What he needed was a good fuck. That was it, plain and simple. To get rid of all these confusing thoughts.

So what if the mudblood didn't want to mess around with him? And why the hell was he still dwelling on this?

_It's because you like—_

_Blast it all! Shut the fuck up already! _

Draco flew even faster. He wouldn't dwell on it anymore. In fact, he should have just taken Pansy right there and then when he had the chance. To get rid of these nagging thoughts and feelings.

_Feelings?_

He brushed the word off with a dive, arcing up at the last second to pull back into the air. Malfoys did not deal with feelings. Feelings were for weaklings.

He lost track of where he flew, barely aware that he was no longer above the Quidditch pitch but closer to the Forbidden Forest.

And then Draco saw red.

Literally. A mop of red hair, leaning over another body in front of a small cottage. _The oaf's shack. What is Weasley picking off the grou—_his thoughts trailed off when said object turned out to be one Hermione Granger.

His senses went into hyper-drive and Draco felt the sudden urge to charge at something. _Clumsy fool, can't she walk anywhere without falling down? No wonder I've already saved her more than once. The idiot is a walking klutz! And that moron Weasel. Sucking up like the sniveling rodent he is._

They looped arms and proceeded up the steps, Ron releasing her arm only when Hagrid finally opened the door.

Without thinking Draco pulled out his wand. And moments later, far below …

"What the—bleh!"

Draco sped off before anyone could spot him.

* * *

"I don' understan' it! He jus' started vomiting slugs!"

Hermione frowned, patting Ron's back as the slimy creatures continued to pour out of his mouth. As soon as she'd noticed his contorting face, she'd whirled around, wand at the ready and aiming toward the sky.

But there was no one.

Her Spell-revealing charm had proven unsuccessful as well; meaning whoever had cast the curse had also cast a blocking charm. And for once, she couldn't figure out how to remove it.

She winced as an onslaught of slugs slid out all at once, wrinkling her nose with the putrid stench that seemed to accompany them.

"I can' do anythin'. Sorry you all. 'Arry, I think it best if you just take 'em to the 'ospital wing." Hagrid sighed.

Without waiting another moment, Harry slung an arm under his best friend's torso and began the slow trudge towards the castle.

Hermione made to follow when a hand grabbed her elbow. She turned with a frown towards Ginny.

"What—"

"We need to talk."

"But Ron—"

"Exactly." And with that, they waved a hurried goodbye to Hagrid, and Ginny led the way towards the empty greenhouses.

* * *

**Quick note: I know, I know. This time I really am lagging, but it's coming! The Dramione is coming, I promise you it will be worth it ;)**

**Review replies:**

_**Korra1sg**_**-hi! It's funny you mention the 'foreshadowing' because … well yeah lol. And you know what, I kind of feel the same concerning Ron, meaning, he does seem like a sloppy kisser haha! And yes, you and the girls in the group can always keep a smile on my face, whether it's out of sheer amusement or something stupid I did myself lol. Thanks!**

_**iUknown**_**- Hello! Now why would you think my could-be-job is at all your fault? Of course not. It just wasn't meant to be and I'm willing to wait. Plus it means I have more time to write lol. And yes, I am ok thank you so much for your concern, that is very nice of you :)**

_**binotaurs**_**- Your duty to review? Awww lol, well I feel just as obligated to update and reply ;) In answer to your comment, writing is a passion of mine, so you're spot on! And as for my other stories, well here's what happened: when I first started on this site, I was all about Twilight considering it's the 'newer' series out nowadays. In no way does this mean I prefer Twilight over Harry Potter lol. It just means I happened to be reading that saga at the time. Also, it was my first fanfiction on this website so I didn't feel 'safe' writing anything else at the time. When I did finish it (the first one anyway) I suppose you could say I was more comfortable with writing more than one project, considering I wrote several oneshots towards the end of my bigger project. Then (I know, this is getting to be a long reply sorry), it so happened I discovered the awesomeness of Final Fantasy VII (mostly because the boys in that game are sooooo hot!) which was to be my next project. Luckily, however, I decided to pick up my Harry Potter books one day, just for old time's sake … and voila! This story was born. So now I am juggling this story as well as my Final Fantasy VII story and a few other short stories I began but haven't really found the inspiration to continue. Make any sense? So I guess in summation, I already have a somewhat full plate, in addition to life in general, and writing another Harry Potter story would be unfair in that it—as well as this story—might not get updated as often. But just so the word is out, I do have a few ideas for this fandom that have been itching to be written (Drarry is at the top of my list …) so if you can find it in you to wait a while, you'll get your stories ;) thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Also a great thank you to **_**lonelygirl, carina,**_** and **_**silverstar**_**! Your approval and kind words mean so much to me so thank you so much! Love you all! **

**Review please :)**


	26. Need

**My many thanks to all you wonderful people. Hopefully I can keep up this weekly thing lol. Much love! And here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

_**Warning**__**: It's official. This story is now rated M (yes, our first 'sex' scene … sort of.) So if you cannot handle or do not want to read anything concerning sex, please skip the **__**second**__** scene. I will give an overview of what happened in that scene at the end of the chapter. You have been warned so please do not tell me how utterly appalled and freaked out you felt by that scene … it was bound to happen eventually, and it will probably happen again, albeit different partners.**_

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Alright Hermione, what is going on between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione nearly fell off the bench she was sitting on. If she had been drinking or eating something it would have definitely been spit out. She looked at Ginny incredulously. "I'm sorry, but come again?"

Ginny's glare only hardened. "You heard me."

Hermione shook her head with an exasperated laugh. "You're completely mental."

"I'm completely serious."

Her gaze didn't falter. Nor did her crossed arms and seemingly towering stance. Ginny was dead serious. Hermione frowned and sat back down. "Ginny, I really have no idea—"

"Hermione please! Since school started you've spent more time with him than ever over the past six years!"

"He's Head Boy and I'm Head Girl. It's kind of inevitable."

"Yeah. Just like the way you've kissed him twice."

_Three times actually …_ She didn't dare correct her. "He kissed me. And I've already explained to you the circumstances revolving around both incidents—"

"And you can't deny the fact that you hate him like you once did."

"I never hated him. I just …"

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Right. And my brother is a genius."

Hermione scoffed. "Don't be absurd. And leave Ron out of this."

At this something seemed to flash across the redheaded girl's face. She took a menacing step forward and pointed an accusing finger towards the other girl's chest. "Believe me, I would if I could. But it so happens I love him enough to look out for him. And right now you, Hermione, are a potential threat."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Seriously? Was she for real? Her eyes widened and she stood up to meet the other's gaze. "Me? What in heaven's name have I done—"

"Don't give me that, Hermione. You're not stupid and we both know it."

Hermione gave a fake laugh. "Oh, let me guess. It has something to do with Malfoy, right?"

"It has everything to do with him."

Hermione snorted. "What? You think there's something going on between Malfoy and I? Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny's eyes seemed to almost disappear for the slits that they'd become. "Don't insinuate on my perception. I have an acute sense of when something is going on, and this is one of those times. So spill. What the hell is going on between you and Malfoy and why, if there is obviously something, are you suddenly dragging my ignorant brother into this? Because if it's revenge you're looking for, let me tell you that not only is that very cruel but—"

"For goodness sake, Ginny, will you stop being such a drama queen and think rationally for one bit?"

"I am. Why don't you start using that brain of yours for something other than schoolwork."

"There is nothing going on between Malfoy and I."

"Your relationship is changing. Even Harry has noticed."

"We've come to an agreement when it comes to our Head duties."

"Is that all? I highly doubt it. I see the way he looks at you. The way you blush! Hermione, you've never taken an interest in any boys aside from Ron, how could I not notice when you go from absolutely loathing Malfoy to permitting him to kiss you and get away with it?"

_Well when you put it that way …_ "Ginny, really I—"

"And letting him into our Common Room? Our dorms? You won't even let Harry—"

"That was official Head business. He happens to be quite smart when he wants to and—"

"Are you actually defending him?"

"No! I—well sort of I—" Hermione exhaled loudly. "You're twisting it the wrong way and you know it."

"I'm not twisting anything. Just stating the facts. So either you're completely stupid or you're in serious denial."

Hermione suddenly reared up out of her seat and gathered her things.

"Where are you going? We're not done here."

With a quick spin the older witch turned on her companion. "Oh yes we are. You're completely off your rocker. I'm going to go check on Ron." And with that, she stormed out the greenhouse.

Ginny felt her surmounted anger diminish with the absence of her presence, and in its place a huge feeling of disappointment. Hermione was not stupid, which could only mean…

"She's in serious denial …"

* * *

Draco was fuming. And he was fuming even more for the fact that he was fuming over Weasley and Granger to begin with. It made no sense.

_Well, actually it does. If you would just admit—_

"Oh go to hell!"

"Draco?"

Draco stopped in his tracks, the familiar voice bringing about his earlier regret. It seemed he was being given a second chance after all. Without giving it a second thought he whirled around and grabbed her.

"Draco what are you—"

He didn't let her finish, silencing her immediately with a quick charm. Her eyes widened and she made to struggle, at which Draco leaned down and captured her lips. Her body instantly relaxed and within seconds she was leaning into his embrace, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Draco only let it last for a few seconds. He pulled back slightly, his silver-blue eyes a darker shade of gray with what could only be unsatisfied want.

"I need you. Now. And very badly. Will you give me what I need, Pansy? For old time's sake?"

She simply nodded, her dark eyes half-lidded and lips flushed from his swift descent. It was all the answer he needed. Within moments they were in his room and he was on her, ravishing her with a desire he'd never known, almost angrily, desperately. He made no attempt at playing the romantic, and she seemed to understand, or at least oblige to his demands, his need.

She was naked before they even made it to the bed.

Throwing her onto it, he quickly removed his trousers, not bothering to unbutton his shirt, and leaped onto the bed after her, like a snake lunging towards its next snack; resourceful and to the point. With a quick succession of practiced motions, he grabbed her and began preparing her, using nothing but his fingers.

Quickly. Everything had to be done quickly. His need was urgent. And emotions were high. High and unacceptable. _A quick fuck. That's all I need. _

Soon Pansy was sweating and thrusting wontingly, her face scrunched up with lust-filled anxiety. She stopped him suddenly, pointing towards her throat.

Draco almost thrust into her right there and then for her impudence but suddenly remembered the Silencing charm he'd placed on her. With a scowl he grabbed his wand and removed it.

"Oh Draco—"

"Don't talk."

"But you used to love it when I said your nam—"

"Not this time, Pansy."

"But—"

"I said _shut up_!" And with those few words went what little patience he had left. In one go, he thrust forward. Almost instantly, his expression altered into one of a near-euphoric state. God, how he needed this. It had been way too long!

The impact seemed to both startle and trigger a sensation of pleasure in Pansy, for she immediately silenced, her eyes widening then closing in bliss as he straight away pulled out and slammed back into her.

Apparently it had been too long for Pansy as well; with a silent scream she reached her end, her legs instinctively hugging the sides of Draco's lean thighs whilst she arched her back towards his chest.

Draco didn't notice. His eyes remained closed, almost scrunched tightly as he continued to shove in and out of her offered body. Pansy might not have even been there for all he cared. He was an animal and she was nothing but his whore, there to serve him whenever he needed her. And yet despite his lack of sexual behavior during the past months, Draco grew anxious. He was nowhere near his end and the body—not Pansy, the body—below him was beginning to grow weary.

So he moved faster. Shoved harder. Grabbed whatever part of anatomy he could grab.

_It's not working! Why the fuck isn't this working!_

… _She's not the one you want._

He reached below and yanked her closer to himself. As if realizing his urgency, Pansy struggled to keep pace.

_Aarrggh! Faster, come on you lazy slut!_

Draco growled in frustration. It wasn't working. And he could feel how throbbing he already was. It made no sense, how could he be so full of want and not get off right away?

…_She's not the one you want._

He ached. He needed release and he needed it now.

… _Fuck it_.

Draco thought of brown eyes and brown, curly hair, soft pink lips that were almost virgin, an innocence so distinguished it drove him crazy … His pace began to quicken and below him Pansy began to mewl with renewed fervor. But it wasn't her voice he heard. If he was being honest, he wasn't really sure what voice he did hear, but whatever imaginary voice it was said:

"_Draco! Oh Draco!"_

And finally …

"Aaahhh!"

He came. And it was wonderful. And yet …

"Draco I—"

"You can go now."

"But—"

"I need to take a shower." He abruptly pulled out of her and rolled off the bed.

* * *

Hermione had no intention of going to the hospital wing. Ron's slugfest was not the first of its kind—and she had a nagging suspicion a certain Slytherin was to blame somehow—and Madam Pomphrey could definitely take care of him without another person to peer over her shoulder. No, she had no business there; she was going to settle this atrocity before anybody else began getting ideas. Ginny was a complete idiot for even suggesting such things. Feelings for Draco Malfoy? Preposterous! The way he looked at her? Even more ridiculous. Oh no, she was going to settle this once and for all.

She was in the Slytherin Common Room and at Draco's suite door in minutes. Thank goodness for master passwords! She rapped three times on the door.

"Malfoy! Open up! We have a score to settle!"

No one answered. And Hermione was suddenly losing her nerve. _No time for that now. I need to prove that there's nothing … here_. She knocked again. "Malfoy, open the bloody doo—"

The door swung open and Hermione nearly tipped over. What she saw, however, was enough to make her knees go weak and her jaw slacken significantly.

Wearing nothing but her underwear and a bra, Pansy sneered. "Draco is indisposed at the moment. And in either case, I very much doubt he'd want a second helping after what I did to him. Much less from a rotten mudblood like you."

And without even letting her respond, Pansy slammed the door and left Hermione standing speechless.

* * *

_**Second-scene for anyone not interested in sex scenes**_**: Ok, remember how Draco cursed Ron in the previous chapter with the slugs? Well, also recall that prior to this he was flying, and even prior to that he was making out with Pansy Parkinson, albeit somewhat violently and without any semblance of compassion. Also recall his mention of 'I just need a quick fuck' … So this is what basically happens: Draco is pissed off beyond reason! He thinks that the source of all his frustration is the mere fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a while, thus getting laid would solve his problems. Because he sees Hermione and Ron together—rather cozily too—he gets really mad, walks into his Common Room, sees Pansy, and what do you think? Yes, he has sex with her. Quick and detached sex, because remember at this point Draco is under the impression that his 'attraction' for Hermione is solely physical (lust) and thus getting some will solve his problems. But of course we know better lol. Make sense? So yeah, that was the basic gist of that scene, and of course Draco is very rude to Pansy afterwards, telling her to get out because he needs to take a shower …**

**Review-replies: **

_**iUnknown**_**-I know what you mean about the hw, thank goodness I'm done with college lol! But yes, you should finish your science stuff first. Thanks!**

_**Korra1sg**_**-You said it yourself: 'Draco needs to get some' and voila! Lol, thanks!**

_**Coolgems1630yahoo**_**-I get how repetition can get annoying. If used incorrectly it can backfire on whatever attempt/mood the author was trying to convey. I guess sometimes it's a matter of opinion lol, but in this case, 'Durmstrang' was intentionally repeated. Idk, I actually thought it was ok … but like I said, sometimes it's a matter of opinion. Thank you for your honesty.**

_**Jane**_**-Fab! I love it! Lol, thanks!**

_**Binotaurs**_**- omg! I love that you're such a consistent reviewer! Lol, if that makes any sense. I understand that you're tired, so am I haha. I'm actually wondering what you'll think of this chapter … Thank you!**

_**Yourbiggestfan698789**_**-hello! I'm happy you approve of the story thus far, and even more that it made your day lol. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Ok so anyway … review please! And this time please, please, please say something! This chapter was definitely something different and I would appreciate to know your thoughts. Yes, it is a very abrupt change of events, but I needed something good for what is to come in the next chapters (Durmstrang) so … let me know. Thank you all!**

**Review please :)**


	27. Bloody F

**New chapter! I know this is one of those biweekly updates but I just got back from an out of town trip and you know how those go lol. I have to say that I was delighted with the reviews. It should be no surprise, my anxiety concerning the last chapter, what with the abrupt scene … though, there was no negative feedback so *shrugs* I guess it was ok? I would still like to hear your thoughts, those that didn't review … but anyway, thank you for those that did. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

He scrubbed ferociously, her lingering touch still all over him. He didn't like it, not one bit, and much to his utter and humiliating disappointment, his release had not done anything beyond that one second, that indescribable second when an imaginary—

_No! Don't even think about—_

A loud slam interrupted his thoughts, and he sighed in relief. So Pansy was upset he'd used her. Big fucking deal. And then—

"Can't believe she had the gall to just come knocking on _our_ door!"

_Wait, if Pansy is still here then who … _He was out of the shower instantly, grabbing a towel and wrapping it haphazardly around his waist as he stormed out into the bedroom.

"Draco! Mmm, you look so—"

"Who was that?"

The broad smile that was originally intended to be sultry faded into a nervous laugh. "What?"

Draco's tone didn't change, nor did his volume, but there was something dangerously lurking behind those silver slate eyes. "Who," he repeated, "was at the door?"

Pansy scoffed, turning away to hide the anxious flutter of her expression. "Nobody."

But Draco knew her too well. "You're lying."

She eased herself onto his bed, still avoiding his gaze as she replied. "No, I'm not." Chancing a quick glance backwards, she offered another tentative smile. A failed seduction that came out as a question in place of what was generally a statement. "Now come back to bed?"

"Pansy."

"It's been so long since we've been together, Draco. I—"

He strode over and grabbed her by the arm, unflinching when Pansy's eyes widened significantly. "Answer me."

And then her hesitant demeanor dropped, replaced by something much more prominent and hard. Stubborn and cold. "Alright, alright!" She snapped. "It was Granger! Happy now?" She yanked her arm out of his grasp, turning over slightly so that she was facing him, and in a lethal voice of her own: "Like I said: _nobody_."

A momentary silence followed the revealed information, one in which Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Pansy's eyes narrowed more when she caught sight of it. "Draco."

He remained silent, breathing only through his nose, as if straining to control his temper.

"Draco I—"

"And you answered the door like _that_?"

"Well of course I did. What else did you—"

"Get out."

"But why—"

"Get the fuck out before I throw you out."

If she was being completely honest with herself, Pansy knew she behaved ignorant when it came to her precious Draco Malfoy. Or stupid, to be more precise. But she wasn't a Slytherin without reason. And she was much more intuitive than she let on. Not to mention, beyond pissed off at the moment. "Why?" she retorted hotly. "So you can go crying to the mudblood? Let me guess. You want to fuck her—"

He slapped her before she could finish. Hard.

And for a moment there was not a sound, the heated impact seemingly echoing in the otherwise vacant room.

They stared at each other, both startled with the act.

Draco was many things when it came to Pansy Parkinson, rude, inconsiderate, hurtful, and a downright ass.

But he had _never_ hit her.

And hitting a woman—albeit a very foolish woman—was something he'd sworn he wouldn't do. No, he wouldn't turn into his father, not in that respect.

_But you just hit Pansy._

The realization dawned on him at the same time she scrambled hurriedly off the bed and he sighed, pinching his nose. "Pansy, wait, I didn't mean—"

"Stay away from me."

_Bloody hell, was she actually crying?_ He knew it had been a mistake but he didn't have time for dramatics. "Look I'm sor—"

"Leave me alone!"

"But Pansy you know I would never—"

"I said don't touch me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her porcelain pug face.

Draco made no effort in stopping her as she fled his room. Instead he stood his ground, seething. He knew the gentlemanly act would have been to follow her, but his Malfoy ancestry refuted it. And also, since when did he consider Pansy's emotional distress? He certainly hadn't when they'd gone out.

_But you never hit her either …_

"Son of a bitch!"

Ok, so perhaps he did care about Pansy. A little. And hitting her, no matter how stupid the witch behaved, was wrong. So…why had he done it?

… _Now do you believe me?_

_Believe—what do you mean?_

_About Granger …_

Draco's fist went straight through the wall. He pulled on a pair of pants, his robe, grabbed his wand, and left the room.

* * *

She didn't know why, but she cried. A lot. She'd ran straight through the Slytherin Common Room and down a series of stairwells and hallways. She didn't know where she was headed, only that she had to get away. Had to get away from all the accusations and confusing emotions going through her head. Had to get away from _him_.

Her tears blinded her as her legs took her further, aching when her sudden burst of adrenaline began to quickly fade. She finally stopped when a solid mass suddenly grabbed her, causing her to stumble slightly. She wasn't fazed, however, and before her assaulter could identify themselves, Hermione had her wand at the ready.

"_Stupe_—"

"Hermione stop!"

Hermione lowered her wand and a fresh batch of tears immediately purged her already swollen eyelids. She rushed at him before he could say anything. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry encircled her into his arms tentatively, rubbing comforting circles along her back as she sobbed and drenched his sweater. He could vaguely hear an onslaught of mutterings coming from his best friend, though what she said was beyond him.

"Hermione." He said softly, though she didn't seem to hear him.

"Hermione." He tried again. Still nothing.

"Hermione!"

He felt her frazzled hair shift beneath his chin and had to peer down somewhat awkwardly when she looked at him with big, brown, and very lost eyes.

Harry chuckled.

Hermione's forlorn expression creased into a frown. "What's so funny?" She managed to sniffle.

"You are."

She seemed to ponder his short sentence, her tight embrace never faltering.

"So," Harry began, "what's going on with you, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed, releasing her hold only slightly. She settled on burrowing back into the comfort of Harry's embrace, only this time shifting her head sideways so as not to sound incoherent. "To be honest, I have no idea."

"I talked to Ginny the other day and—"

"No offense, Harry, but can we please not talk about your girlfriend?"

Harry's mouth curved slightly. "Fair enough. Ron—"

"Him either."

Harry stifled a sigh. He'd talked to Ginny alright. And given Hermione's behavior as of late, and his own observations—well, mostly Ginny's—he had his suspicions. Suspicions concerning a certain prat Slytherin. The problem was how to word these suspicions without Hermione getting angry or—

"It's Malfoy."

Then again it might turn out to be easier than he thought. "Well actually I've noticed how—"

"He just infuriates me to no end!" Hermione continued, deaf to anything he said.

"Yeah, well—"

"And he's so bloody arrogant and rude and annoying!"

"Hermione, you're squeezing me—"

"But then there's times where we actually get along that make me wonder … well, never mind that. The point is we get along, and—Oh, Harry, I don't even know if I should tell you. I'm not even sure myself and given how much you hate him—"

"Well isn't this cozy? Mudblood and the Invincible Wonder having a late night snog."

Hermione's rant stopped abruptly and her whole body veered towards the new voice, though her arm instinctively still clutched Harry, her face gone a pallid white. She couldn't move.

"Why don't you put a shirt on and then go fuck yourself, Malfoy."

Draco's silver-blue eyes looked ashen. He smirked at Harry's taunt. "What? Is my stunning physique too much for you, Potter?" Without waiting for a response he turned and focused instead on the tear-stained girl beside him. "Weasel's not going to be too happy is he, Granger? Fucking his best friend—"

"I told you to fuck off!"

Both wands were drawn and Hermione felt herself being pushed to the side, none too harshly but with a meaningful intent: Harry was furious.

Draco's signature sneer stole across his face and despite his fair complexion there was a very dark atmosphere that seemed to surround him. "Humor me, Potter. I've been waiting for this all night."

Harry sent the first spell.

Draco dodged it, releasing one of his own.

"_Protego!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Draco's wand flew out of his grasp, and an angry hiss escaped his lips when he saw who had unarmed him. Again.

"Go figure, the bitch would have to help you."

"Rot in hell, Malfoy. _Impedi_—"

"Harry stop!"

Harry stumbled slightly, his spell veering towards the empty hallway and hitting a wall. His emerald eyes blazed. "Hermione, move out of the way."

Hermione didn't budge. "You know I can't—"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Granger. If this is you making up for my little hero charade then you can go f—"

"_Silencio_!"

Hermione kept her wand pointed at the blond Slytherin, who looked about ready to explode. Never keeping her eyes off him, she spoke to Harry. "Alright, Harry. You can go now."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. Malfoy and I need to talk."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"I'll be fine, Harry—"

"Hermione, don't be—"

"Please! Harry, I need …" She sighed, glancing at him with begging eyes. "I really need to speak with him and you being here is not going to make it any easier."

Harry seemed to be considering her request. He cast a wary glance in the Slytherin's direction, one that was sourly returned, and then turned his attention back to Hermione. He could see the trouble in her eyes and her need for—well, whatever it was she needed with the prat. A silent understanding seemed to pass between them and Harry finally nodded in agreement. Just as he left, however, he threw her another glance. "Ron is fine, by the way."

Hermione's head whirled around to meet his. "Oh, Ron! I'm sorry I—"

"Just thought you'd like to know." He turned on his heel and strode away.

An impatient kick towards the hardwood floors turned her attention back towards Draco. _"Finite Incantatem!"_

"Bloody whore, I'm going to—"

"Do nothing." She countered calmly, pointing her wand at him again.

Draco stopped in his tracks and clamped his mouth shut.

"Now," Hermione stated authoritatively, "start walking."

"Where—"

"Outside. By the Lake."

"Oh how romantic of you. But in case you didn't notice, I'm only wearing pants and a rob—"

"Not my problem. We need to talk."

"We already did."

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"What makes you think I was looking for you?"

She hesitated, clearly racking her brain for the evidence he demanded. With an aggravated groan she exhaled. "I just know."

For a few seconds he only stared back at her, refusing to back down the little know-it-all's glare. And then he smirked. "Finally you're making some sense."

His comment threw her off and she frowned. "What do you—"

"Follow me, Granger. I know some place better."

He turned and walked forward, setting a brisk pace.

Hermione only took a second to ponder whether or not to follow him. She had to lengthen her strides to catch up. It was strange how despite the fact that she had his wand he seemed to have turned the tables on who was in control of the situation now.

But she didn't question it. The truth needed to come out. And the sooner the better.

* * *

"The Astronomy Tower? Really, Malfoy, I don't think—"

"It's empty since everyone is packing for the holidays, and we're technically not breaking any rules like we would have if we'd gone out onto the grounds—"

"And since when do you care about rules?"

Draco leaned against one of the railing and folded his arms. "I don't, but you do."

"But—"

"Plus I would rather not freeze my hot ass outside. Are we really going to focus on my random act of chivalry? Come now, Granger, we have an awkward conversation to get to."

"We're both young adults and I'm sure we can talk about this … _situation,_ maturely without any semblance of awkw—"

"Will you stop bloody doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Changing the topic. You do it every time we try to have this conversation."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't recall _you_ admitting anything recently."

"There's nothing to admit. Just issues to acknowledge, of which I've tried bringing up."

"Physical lust is not the answer, Malfoy! Or else why would you be screwing Parkinson—"

"Why were you snogging the Weasel?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I have never snogged Ro—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Granger." Draco took a menacing step forward. "I saw him leaning over you in front of that oaf's house."

"I slipped and he caught me—wait a minute." Her eyes narrowed and she retorted hotly. "It was you! You cursed Ron!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Bravo. You figured it out. And how stupid of me, I forget you have an innate habit of falling down." Of course he'd known she had fallen down. But knowing she hadn't kissed that revolting creature was good to know.

Why? He hadn't gotten that far yet.

"—and I'm perfectly capable all by myself if you think—"

She was still talking, and it only took him a moment to realize he wasn't really listening, though he was definitely watching her.

_And so here it is. The moment of truth, Draco. _

_Moment of truth—get the fuck out of here. We're supposed to be talking and she's barking on like a rapid badger._

_But you sought her out too. So that means you have some stuff to admit._

_I'm admitting nothing—_

_Remember: you hit Pansy because of her._

Draco sighed. "Granger, shut up and let's get this over with."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine. I think it would help if we consider our problem with a list of facts, as well as the pros and cons—"

"This isn't a fucking assignment. Just admit you have the hots for me and we can be done with it."

"How you can be so crude! You've kissed me three times already—"

"Twice. You kissed me the last time."

She sputtered and was about to say something when suddenly—

_POP_!

A house-elf Apparated right in front of her.

Hermione's mind reeled. _What the—_

Draco immediately acted, taking a step forward and leaning down slightly. "Jessie, what are you—"

"For you, Young Master!" The little elf squeaked, offering a wrapped package. "Master said you would know what to do with it when the time come—"

Draco interrupted hastily before she could finish. "That's enough, Jessie. Thank you. You can go home now."

Jessie bowed quickly and with another 'pop' disappeared, leaving the two wizards to stare awkwardly at each other.

Hermione was stunned. The small package was already out of sight, Draco had made sure of that. And the house-elf—Hermione drew her wand. "Open it."

Draco snorted. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"It's my business."

"And so important it had to be delivered by a house-elf?"

Draco glowered. "Like I said, my business." He made to pass her but she quickly blocked his escape.

"We're not done here."

Draco shook his head. "Change of plans, Granger. Now move."

"What did Jessie bring you?"

Draco frowned with the mention of the house-elf. He had a pretty good idea what the package was, and if his suspicions were correct, then he would definitely be unable to open it just now. Judging by the way Hermione was eyeing him however, he knew a subtle answer was not going to work. She wasn't going to let this go unless he changed tactics.

"It's a late Christmas gift."

"So then open it."

"Back off, Granger."

Suddenly her composure changed, and in place of her suspicious glare was a slightly pleading look.

_Pleading_?

"Malfoy," she started, "I just—well it's not that I don't trust your removal from the Dark Arts—"

"You shouldn't." He heard himself mutter. _What the hell? _

But she heard him, and now there was a definite plea to her voice. "Draco, please. Just tell me it's something harmless."

There it was again. The usage of his first name. He felt something drop in his stomach and he forced a tight grimace to keep his face properly masked.

_Stop it. You'll ruin everything._

_Change tactics, right …_ Taking a quick step forward so that they were within inches apart, he smirked. "It's nothing you have to worry about, trust me." And just as quickly he bridged the gap between them, placed his lips on hers, and kissed her lightly, a swift peck that was over too soon.

Hermione barely had time to respond before he pulled away from it. She made to voice her frustration with the entire ordeal when Draco placed a slender, firm hand against her mouth.

"Later. I promise."

And with those parting words, he moved past her and down the flight of stairs, leaving Hermione more confused than anything.

* * *

Hidden in the confinements of his room, Draco shoved the wrapped package into his already packed luggage and threw himself onto his bed.

He hadn't the slightest clue why they had sent it so soon. Unless …

He sighed. He would worry about it later. For now, he could still feel a slight tingle on his lips, with the smallest trace of a strawberry taste.

_Strawberries again …_

_So … you kissed her. Again._

_I needed an out. And that was the best way. Unexpected and fool-proof._

_Right…_

_Bugger off, I'm not in the mood._

Draco moodily pulled down the covers with his feet before sliding in. They would talk. Later. And then maybe he could deal with his … additional problems. Bloody fuck.

* * *

**Quick Note: Ok, so aside from being out of town, I have a confession to make … well, two actually lol. The first is that I recently came across several stories that I simply could not stop reading. You all know what that's like, yes? And the problem with that is, though the stories are entertaining, their versions of Draco are somewhat different and I have to remind myself not to write him those ways and stick to mine … make sense? So before I finished this chapter, I went ahead and reread some of my story—just random chapters—to kind of 'remind' myself of what my Draco is like. If that makes no sense, don't worry about it, just a little rant of mine lol. **

**The other confession is a better one, at least I think so. I've made mention of a possible Drarry story in the works …well, I'm pleased to announce that it is indeed. I already have the prologue more than halfway done and before anyone asks, yes, it will be yaoi (male/male), it will be much more mature (M-rated here), and it will be completed. The idea is already there so I simply can't ignore, can I? My question to you all is … well I guess, what do you think of that? Lol, I'll probably write that story out a bit before posting anything, and I'll consider the updates depending on the number of reviews. Just let me know your opinion, please? **

**Anyway, here are the anonymous review-replies:**

_**Binotaurs**_**- First of all, do not ever apologize for not reviewing the last chapter (which I'm pretty sure you did anyway lol). You have been one of my most consistent readers/reviewers and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that fact already. Also, I'm sorry for your hard week, I can relate as well (part of the reason I can't update more than I do)… but anyway, translating to send to your friends? In what language, might I ask? To address your other part of the review (you mentioned the 'L' word several times) I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that they are in love with each other quite yet, denial withstanding. And as for Ron, well … I don't want to hurt him, but his slight beating will be somewhat crucial in the story lol. I have a happy ending planned for him though so no worries. I hope the wait was worth it, by the way, and I will do my best to keep on top of updates. Thanks again so much!**

_**Alex**_**- I understand what you mean about Ron messing up Dramione. I guess it's an easy way to cause conflict so authors use it *shrugs* I don't hate him either but I do agree that it's his own fault for whatever happens/doesn't happen between himself and Hermione. And you don't like the sex scene? I wasn't even that descriptive! It could have been much worse heehee, but I guess I'll save that for another story. Lol, that's ok, I didn't get too much feedback on that so I'm assuming everyone is more into the plot (which is a good thing). And I'm very happy you approve of the Dramione interaction. I agree, they can't fall in love after one kiss, it just isn't realistic. Durmstrang is going to be full of surprises ;) And yes, I did enjoy your little nugget of wisdom (love that phrase btw). It's always great to read more, and you really think I'm funny? *blushes* I try. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_**Lovelollipops**_**- First off, I would like some of that sweet candy please! And secondly, three hours? Wow, that's pretty fast for 26 chapters. And I'm glad to be an inspiration. Thank you for your review!**

_**Anonymous (is this Korra1sg?)-**_** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! And the sex scene lol. Really, this story is not going to veer too much in that direction but I can assure you I do have another story planned that will be very much M-rated…About the Dramione action …well, you will see lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Yourbiggestfan698789**_**- Of course I addressed your review, I try to address all of them, though I hate to admit that once in a while I'll bypass a review by accident and I feel terrible with the mere thought. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_**Jane**_**- Teasing? Me? Nah … lol, well Dramione is coming, there was a little snippet here, yes? Thank you for reviewing!**

**Review please :)**


	28. Frigid

**Hello! Another biweekly update it seems, so sorry, it's just really hard to get internet access. Thank you very much to those that reviewed, though I noticed there were a lot of alerts/faves too…of course I love those as well, though I do wish more of you would review *hint hint* Nonetheless, I do hope you all are enjoying the story, and I would still like to know what you think of my Drarry idea (do you hate it?). Thanks, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's world, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

The holidays came and went quickly. Too quickly for some more than others, and Hermione found herself at the Burrow one day before her departure for Durmstrang. They would be meeting in Hogsmeade for the portkey and it seemed to make sense that Ginny and Hermione leave together.

Unfortunately they weren't on speaking terms. It had been relatively easy falling back into her usual routine with Harry and Ron—though she still had yet to figure out what she wanted with Ron—and luckily for Hermione, Mrs. Weasley had Ginny busy most of the time. They slept in the same room, yes, but even then they'd managed to avoid talking to each other by going to sleep at different times.

And so things went somewhat decent for the two days Hermione spent at the Burrow, and she nearly collapsed when she'd received the latest edition of Hansel's _Magnifique Potion-brewing II_ from Ron. So all in all, she could honestly say it was a good time.

Except … she couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

As soon as Draco had walked away from her that night, Hermione tried following, her curiosity—and suspicion—getting the best of her. Much to her surprise, however, he'd vanished past the second corridor and she was left standing alone. Again. Insufferable! That Slytherin was simply insufferable! One moment he wanted to talk—which she desperately needed—and the next he was running away, being the bastard git that she was more familiar with.

It was all so very confusing. And despite how angry she was with Ginny for making such ludicrous allegations, she had no solid evidence to prove the girl wrong. And solid evidence, facts, was the only rational way to go about doing most anything. Right?

Except emotions were involved this time, and one couldn't really consider emotions a rational factor, could they?

_So confusing …_

"Hermione, you ready?"

She looked up in response, offering a small smile. "Yeah, give me a few more minutes. Don't wait up, I'll be down in a bit."

Harry nodded in response and left.

She gathered a piece a parchment and a quill and made her way to the backyard, taking her place as scorekeeper-slash-referee. The boys and Ginny were already in position for the impromptu Quidditch match. They looked at her expectantly.

She grinned—at least she was happy for now—and blew the whistle.

* * *

The mansion was silent, only a tad emptier than usual without his father's presence. And even then Narcissa made herself scarce, so that Draco only really saw her at meal times and in passing.

Which really was hardly at all.

And so with nothing to do, and no orders to follow or duels to prepare for—his father dueled him regularly when he was home, with wands and even swords—Draco found himself utterly and ridiculously bored.

And so it was no surprise his mind kept reverting back to _her_.

Bloody Gryffindor, why did she have to baffle him so much?

It was a day before his departure for Durmstrang and Draco had long since been packed, the wrapped parcel included. His orders had been very direct concerning it and yet Draco couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole ordeal. He had no idea where his father was but he did have his suspicions. Which only confirmed his thoughts concerning Durmstrang and what might happen within the next three weeks.

And what could possibly happen to _her_ … he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He made his way down the torch-lit hallway, no particular destination in mind but to keep himself occupied. It was during this time, late in the evening, that a sudden noise made him stop.

What the hell?

The house-elves knew better than to make unnecessary noise, his mother had gone out for the evening, and the place was empty otherwise. There were no ghosts in his home—his father made sure of that—and as far as Draco knew, no other residents. Perhaps he had imagined it?

Draco shrugged, taking a few steps forward.

"Arrrghh! Ack! Ack!"

He halted, his eyes flicking towards the intruding noise. He hadn't mistaken it. Someone, or something, was behind the wall, a very possible feat considering the numerous secret passage ways and hidden doorways located throughout the manor. With a meaningful glare, Draco stepped forward and drew his wand.

"_Alohamora_."

Nothing happened.

Draco exhaled and rolled his eyes. _I hate when I have to do this_ … In one swift movement he slashed his palm, not even wincing when a glistening line of red suddenly appeared across his pale skin, and pressed it firmly against the stone wall.

The effect was instant. Within seconds the stone-wrought wall disappeared, revealing a hidden doorway and a winding staircase leading downwards. Draco nearly laughed with the ominous irony, but instead kept his wand at the ready and began the slow descent. He was only halfway down when suddenly—

"I knew you'd come eventually. My apologies for the noise, it seems I've gotten a small cold."

Draco halted. _What the fuck_? He quickly made his way all the way down and frowned when he came upon what looked like Snape's dream Potion's lab.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy."

Draco's wand remained pointed warningly. Silver-blue orbs were hidden beneath narrowed eyelids and he spoke in a cold voice as he surveyed the unknown wizard in front of him. "Who are you and what is your purpose down here, old man?"

Despite the blond's penetrating glare, however, the old man seemed unperturbed. He elicited a series of sputters and coughs before replying. "I am working for your father on his latest … project."

Draco's gaze remained fixed, his nose wrinkling in disgust, though there was a glimmer of something behind his eyes that faltered the icy stare momentarily. Fleetingly. Keeping his wand trained he asked: "What is your name?"

"Kielm." The other answered, smoother than Draco would have expected. "Gerard Kielm. Please, young man, do not point that thing at me. I mean you no harm and even if I did I am under oath to not touch a single Malfoy."

"How did you know I would come down here?"

The old man laughed, albeit somewhat bitterly. "My boy, you live here and it's the holidays. Surely we were bound to run into each other eventually."

Draco's brow furrowed. That was hardly a decent response. But there were more important things to address. And Draco was almost certain his suspicions were correct. "You're the one making the formula, aren't you? The one for the mudbloods?"

When met with a wary sigh for a reply, Draco dropped his wand and glanced backwards. If his father found out he'd been down here he would have his hide. He turned to leave when—

"You can still do the right thing, you know."

Draco whirled around. "What are you talking about, old fool? You don't even know me, nor what I'm capab—"

"I have my ways of knowing. Trust me when I say, I know very well what you're capable of."

"Listen here, you psychotic—"

"I only hope," he continued, almost to himself as he turned away, "_you_ realize all that you can do in the war that will soon erupt."

Draco felt his temper flare, and he took a menacing step forward. "Don't you try mind-fucking me—"

"You don't think like your father, do you boy?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh but it is. You see, boy—"

"Stop calling me a boy."

"Mister Malfoy, then. I am more aware of things than you might know, than even your father might know. However, because of the oath and… circumstances he has bound me in, I cannot physically … act."

Draco made a face. "Clearly my father wasn't thinking when he hired you." He made to leave again, shaking his head. The man was an obvious lunatic. '_I cannot physically act_'—what hell was that supposed to mean? Just as he took the first step up, however—

"I'm working on the antidote."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"

"Acck!"

Draco whirled around, glaring at the wheezing man once more. "I asked you a question."

"Excuse me, this cough just doesn't seem to be getting any better. And the temperature doesn't—"

"You said something about an antidote."

Weary eyes met glacier-like depths. Instead of answering, however, Kielm only nodded.

A sudden wave of anger seemed to wrack Draco then. He struggled to maintain his irritation. "And why the fuck would you tell _me_ something like that?"

"Because I may not be here when it is needed. I need someone to know. Someone good. You are different. There is good inside—"

"You don't know _shit_ about me!"

Despite his seeming confidence in the younger up till then, Kielm suddenly looked a tad uncomfortable. "There's no need to get—"

"I don't know and I don't care who the fuck you think you are," Draco retorted hotly, "but don't pretend you know me! Don't you ever—"

"Draco!"

He stilled with the new voice, barely realizing how close he was to the older man. And how said older man was suddenly cowering under his raised wand.

"Draco," his mother repeated, firmer than the surprised yelp she'd shrieked but seconds before, "if your father finds out—"

"He won't." Draco interjected quickly. With one more glance at Kielm, he pocketed his wand and left, making sure to avoid bumping into his mother on his way out.

He could hear her quiet pace behind him, hesitant … And the ready-to-burst rage he'd manifested just moments ago was doused out almost immediately. If his father got wind of him being near Kielm his mother would be the one to suffer. Not him, not Draco.

And as much as he hated her for not being the mother she should have been …

"Mother, don't worry," he heard himself say loudly, turning around and causing her to stop in her tracks but twenty feet down the hall, "I won't say a thing."

For an odd moment she simply stared back, though Draco was too far to see the emotion going on behind her pale blue eyes. Then, with a quick nod she turned around and left.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. It was all too much. The Dark Lord was dead and yet he felt as if an entire new war was already storming away. In his head. What exactly did his father have planned? What did the formula do? Did it hurt muggle-borns somehow? Kill them? How was it administered? Did he care? How would this affect Hogwarts?

… Could affect _her_.

And then the most confusing element: antidote.

Why had Kielm told him that? What could he possibly see in Lucius Malfoy's son that would suggest he, Draco, might be trusted with such information? True, he was not as bloodthirsty as his father, but Kielm didn't know that.

Did he? And if he did, how?

Draco sighed. He had a feeling he was going to make some huge decisions soon …

_It's alright, you'll know what to do._

_Go away, I don't have the firewhisky for you right now._

_Well, on the bright side, you're not thinking about her so much now._

_Gee, thanks for reminding me._

_Always glad to help._

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_Binotaurs_- Once again, thank you for reviewing my chapter! Your consistency woos me lol. And I'm glad you approve of the character dynamics. I can't possibly have Draco in love with Hermione at this point—he doesn't even admit any attraction beyond physical yet—and yes, Harry is definitely the more understanding one when compared to Ginny. Maybe that's why J.K.R paired them together, parallel opposites. So your language is Latvian, huh? Wow, that's the first time I've heard of that language. I wouldn't mind if you translate, in fact I'm psyched that anyone would want to! I guess I would only ask if you could please send me a link or even the document so I can hyperlink it on my profile page. I've seen some stories that have been translated and the author, in turn, posts it on their profile for others to read. So, if you're really serious about it…let me know ;) Thank you!**

**_iUknown_- haha! Butthead lol, I like that word. You will find out what's in the box within …hmmm, I'd say about ten chapters? Lol, jk, maybe five. And thank you for addressing my Drarry idea! I don't think anyone else did…but no, it will not be a pwp, in fact I plan to give it a good romance plot ;) And thank you for the good luck wishes on my trip, it was, indeed, fun. Thanks so much!**

**_Korra1sg_- Greetings little one! Lol, jk, you know I was intrigued with your Pansy theory. I can't say if it's spot on, but I will say that there will be some sort of retribution for her, in some way. Anyway, so happy you liked the chapter! And yes, we shall commence cuddle position as soon as possible, perhaps on that comfy couch in the recording studio? (lol, I can imagine what this might sound like to others…)**

**_Lonelygirl_- hello! Don't you worry about the sex thing. To be honest I'm a bit doubtful about that Draco/Pansy scene, but…well I've battled it out in my head to justify it lol. So there will be no hasty Dramione sex. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Lovelollipops_- Mmmm! Candies! You're the first one to offer me sweets, you know lol. I do enjoy cookies too *hint hint* as well as broccoli with cheese…Anyway, I'm flattered with your kind words, and happy you feel that way. I love you all too! And am ever grateful you're enjoying the story thus far. And silly girl, why would you freak out because you're mentioned? By the way, is your name really Athena? I'm dressing up as her for Halloween! Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Yourbiggestfan698789_- Must have more reviews! Lol thank you!**

**_Sephra_- dude! You don't apologize, unless you criticize my Clack yaoi infatuation…hehee, anyway, wrong story lol. Yeah, about Draco slapping Pansy…it just happened, Draco and I are still trying to figure out what the hell happened. At least he was somewhat sorry, right? Like I've mentioned before though, Pansy will have her happy ending ;) Ay sephra! Not all real men suck! Lol we shall find you a man, yes, yes …*dials the mustang guy's number* hehehe …thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Review please :)**


	29. Insulted

**Hello. Yes, this is another biweekly update on the count of I have been busy *hemhem _not_ lazy* with my personal life, but … I'm sorry, I have a huge rant coming towards the end and I simply don't want to ruin the chapter before it even gets started. After reading one particular review the other day I really needed it, in fact I wrote quite a colorful journal thanks to it. Just as a reminder, updates are usually ('usually' meaning _most_ of the time) not past two weeks, and if I'm luck within a week of each other ... So thank you to everyone who supports my story and I. This chapter is for you. I love you all and I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: Please read the ending Author's Note. It will explain something very important to me. Thanks.**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

A rush of wind and then she was falling. Though Hermione was perfectly capable of landing on her feet, she couldn't help but stumble slightly upon impact. Fortunately she caught herself before hitting the redheaded girl in front of her.

"Welcome back! The castle is mostly empty due to the holidays. And Headmaster Hasaan will speak with you all at dinner. Please follow your escort to your rooms. Seventh Years, with me."

Hermione glanced towards her blond companion, whom she'd spotted immediately upon their arrival. She blamed it on the fact that Ginny was _still_ not talking to her. And his absurd paleness.

But Draco didn't even blink her way.

She snorted. Oh, so he was going to play that game again?

"How was your holiday, Hermyninny?"

She caught up to the broad Bulgarian easy and flashed him a bright smile. "It was great, Viktor. My parents took me to Six Flags in California and I nearly threw up on one of the roller coasters."

Viktor frowned and cast her a sideways glance. "What is a Six Flags? And a roller coaster?"

Hermione laughed. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that things like television and roller coasters didn't exist in the wizarding world. "Six Flags is a sort of amusement park. You know, for recreational fun? And a roller coaster is—"

"It's a muggle contraption that looks like a miniature train. Similar to the railway at Gringotts."

Both turned to eye the indifferent Slytherin behind them. Viktor voiced first.

"Is that true?"

But Hermione hardly heard his question. She stared at Draco. "How do you know—"

Still without looking at her he replied simply. "I study. Surely even you know Muggle Studies is now a requirement to graduate from Hogwarts?"

She frowned, unsure of how to respond. Fortunately, however, Viktor cleared his throat at that precise moment.

"We are here."

Before Hermione could think of another thing to say Draco had shoved past her and extended his palm out.

Viktor frowned. "Do not forget—"

"Yes, I know. Granger," Draco barked, not bothering to even glance back, "better grab hold of me before I leave you out here."

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was back to his usual insufferable self. Or was he simply putting up another front? The annoying little prat! Oh, she was going to let him have it when they got into that room. Making a mental decision, she reached out a hand and grabbed hold of the taller teen's shoulder.

Draco refrained from grimacing with the tighter than necessary grip. Then without saying another word, he placed his palm against the familiar stone wall and they walked through.

Viktor cast the now fading doorway a concerned look. So they were bickering still? Would they never realize how wrong they were going about things? That Malfoy boy was a complete idiot. And Hermione …

_It does not matter, I suppose. As long as she is kept safe. For some reason I have this bad feeling …_

* * *

"So what? You're going to go all sour-puss on me again?"

Draco ignored her and headed straight to the bathroom, throwing his bag as he went. He slammed the door, not even glancing at the now-glowering Gryffindor behind him.

Hermione saw red. Just what the hell was his bloody problem? She pulled out her wand and pointed.

"_Alohamora_!"

The door slammed open and Draco—

"Hey!"

"We need to talk."

"Can't a guy take a freaking piss? Geez, Granger, I know you want to take a peek but—"

"Don't even start with that nonsense, Malfoy." Hermione glared.

Draco crossed his arms. "Talk about what?"

Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "Really? It's amazing how annoying you can be. Let me guess, daddy didn't get you what you wanted for Christmas and now you're back to your arrogant bratty self?"

He strode out of the bathroom, ignoring her still pointed wand and stepping right into her personal space. He peered down at her, his usual composed mask twitching between anger and what Hermione guessed was frustration. "Fine then. Let's talk."

She could feel his cool breath against her forehead. He was so close, and despite her aggravation, memories of their other _instances_ flashed through her mind, causing her a momentary blank.

Draco smirked. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

She snapped back to the present. "You can start where you ended in the Astronomy Tower. You know, right before you received that suspicious-looking package?"

A flash of something crossed those silver depths. Fear? Hermione couldn't be sure, but it was gone before she could further instigate.

Draco broke the distance to veer towards his bed. He threw himself onto the small four-poster and sighed. "Here's the way I see it: you hate me and I hate you, and yet for some reason we both seem to get off on the idea of bedding the enemy—"

"You're disgusting!" Hermione vehemently interrupted. "If you think, for one second, that I would actually slee—"

"Allow me to condense the situation for you, Granger." He cut her off, sitting up and staring at her meaningfully, coldly. "I admit in the beginning it was only meant to be a cruel joke, but somewhere along the way, I found I needed more. I don't know, maybe it's the thrill of having something forbidden, at least for me."

"And what about the last kiss, huh? And you hugging me that one time? Admit it, Malfoy, it's not just about physical lust. You're just afraid to admit that—"

"That I what? That I care?" Draco laughed. "You know what, I don't even know why we're having this conversation again. The real question is what we're going to do about it."

"We never finished having this conversation."

"Oh, but I think we did."

Hermione growled, taking the few steps it took to bridge the gap between them. She pushed him back so that he was once again lying on his bed. Then, with a hard glint in her eye, she hovered over him, her wand carefully held in the tips of her fingers as she glared at the somewhat surprised blond beneath her.

Of course, surprise was unbecoming for a Malfoy. It vanished quickly and Draco sneered at her. "So what exactly do you plan on proving by straddling me like this? Not physical lust, you say?"

"I'm not straddling—_aahh_!"

In one fluent movement Draco had knocked her stocking-clad legs apart and thrust her forward, so that she was, indeed, now straddling him.

Despite her anger, Hermione couldn't help the bright shade of red that burned on her cheeks. She had _never_ been in such a vulnerable position.

And in a deadly serious tone, Draco spoke softly. "There. Now, look into my eyes and tell me you don't want to shag me senseless right now."

Hermione did. She looked him straight in the eyes. Those silver-blue orbs. So beautiful for such a foul person at times. A glimmer of softness seemed to pass between them, or maybe it was just those eyes. Like liquid silver. They were getting closer somehow, those paradoxical eyes, and she could feel his breath, much warmer, on the nape of her neck. So Hermione did the only thing she thought was right for this moment.

She slapped him … and sprung off of him before he could react.

Unfortunately Draco caught the hem of her robes, and before she could successfully lock herself in the bathroom, they were both toppled over on the floor, Draco on top.

"You insolent little filth!"

"Get off of me!"

"Why can't you just admit it!"

"Why can't you!"

"What do you want me to admit, huh? So we've been marginally decent to each other. So what? Big deal. We're Head Boy and Head Girl, isn't that what your precious Dumbledore wanted? For us to get along? The war is fucking over and so maybe I just don't see the need to constantly torture you anymore. Why, when you could just as easily torture me back? I'm a selfish being, remember? Or did you forget with my overwhelming kisses? That's all it is to me, a moment of pleasure. And it so happens you serve that purpose quite well. And service is something I'm quite used to getting, or did you forget that as well? So tell me, Granger, where in this convoluted equation do you find that I care?"

Hermione was staring at him, her mouth dropped and her brown eyes wide. Draco was yelling, and his face was an uncanny mixture of emotions. It was very unlike him, to wear such emotion, and his words, those cruel yet very true words … She needed to get away from him.

"What? Are you crying? How pathetic. Just like the Invincible Wonder and his brainless sidekick—"

"Shut up."

"No wonder you make such a becoming trio. A bunch of hopeful fanatics, you are."

"I said shut up! And get the hell off of me!"

Draco bit out a haughty chortle. "With pleasure. Wouldn't want to rub you the wrong way, as much as I would enjoy it. You might take it is a wedding proposal—_oof! You little bitch!"_

Hermione kicked him once more on the side whilst he cupped his groin area and muttered another string of profanities. She cast a shield charm over her belongings before locking herself in the bathroom, making sure to shield against 'alohamora'.

She could still hear the Slytherin's moaning behind the door, and so she also cast a Silencing charm. Unfortunately the absence of sound only highlighted her already increasing sobs.

_He doesn't care. He really doesn't. Everything he said makes sense. _

Another heartfelt sob. She felt completely stupid. Not to mention insulted.

Why did it hurt this much? It shouldn't. It was Draco Malfoy, after all.

_So … why?_

* * *

_Now you've done it. You've really messed up this time, mate._

Draco groaned, having somehow managed to drag his lower half of his body onto the bed. _I really don't want to talk to you right now._

_Draco, how many times must we go through this? We are one and the same._

_No, we're not._

_Yes, we are._

_No. You are an irritating, mudblood-loving freak. I am not._

_You insult me._

_Fuck you._

_You shouldn't have said those things. You know it's not all true._

_All of it is true. Just because I could picture us having hot sex doesn't mean I care for her. _

_Then why were you thinking about her the entire holiday?_

_I was not._

_Um, yeah you were. Remember, you and I, one and the same. I know everything you were thinking._

_Well how could I not! What with father's stupid plan and all …_

Draco halted in his inner mind battle. The plan. It would be going into effect sometime very soon. Was that why he'd been thinking about her? He didn't care, but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. Right?

Bloody Gryffindor. The most typical girl, going and locking herself in the bathroom. How stupid. And he still had to take a freaking piss.

_Really? Even after she kicked you in the ba—_

_Don't even mention it._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was very happy. Very happy indeed. He pulled up his hooded cloak, a mere habit rather than necessity. Beside him the two individuals did the same.

"Sir," one of them suddenly spoke, breaking the stillness, "what if it affects the purebloods as well? Are you absolutely certain—"

"Do you question my authority?"

The man looked terrified. "No, sir! Of course not! It's just—"

"Then shut up and listen. Listen well."

The two looked on in complete silence. Lucius grinned, and then bowed his head so that, despite their isolation, no one would hear his next words.

"The time is coming very soon. Do you remember your assignments?"

They nodded.

"Good. Remember, the girl must be captured before anything starts. Kielm must be kept in check, after all. Do not let anything get in your way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

The elder Malfoy turned to the other. "And as for you, do not even think of betraying me. Remember, not even Hasaan must interfere. If necessary, you will kill him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Off with you."

And in seconds, they were gone.

Lucius smirked and watched the dark castle in the distance. "I failed you once, Lord Voldemort, but believe me, I will not fail again. Harry Potter will die as well, and I … I will be your living legacy, that, I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: Lots of review replies, just to let you know. Also, this first review-reply is one I'm requesting all readers read, simply because I'm hoping no one will ever say such an ugly thing to any fanfic author out there, including myself. I don't know if this reviewer was just 'joking' but it sure as hell didn't seem like it to me. Sure, I'm probably over reacting, but I've never been flamed, and although this isn't a flame to the story itself, it certainly felt like one to me as a person, and frankly, made me feel very, very bad and offended. Reading it now (a few days after it was posted) I do admit it is somewhat laughable and I may have gone a little overboard with my rant (lol yes Alex) but nonetheless, it is something I believe needs to be addressed. I'm a hard worker and I do not appreciate such crudeness, after all. Idk, you be the judge and see the review for yourself if you'd like. This is a reply to '_anon'_ an anonymous reviewer. **

**_Anon_- Um, so where to start … I'm a decent person, I really am, but even the nicest person will have reached their limit at some point, and I just breached mine. 'Seriously', one thing is to be critical about things, concerning the _story_, and even if you just don't like it, by all means you are entitled to your opinion, at which I will justify as much as I possibly can. But being downright rude? And calling me lazy? Flaming a story is bad enough, but flaming me as a person? Because that's how I felt/feel when I read that review. Horrible. You don't even know me. Or the things going on in my life. For instance, did you know that I'm currently struggling to keep a semi-decent job? Or that I tend to an elderly grandmother every day who has multiple illnesses? Oh, wait, you didn't know any of that because those are elements of my personal life. Yeah, most people have a life outside of fanfiction, I'm sure you do as well. So how do you justify calling me lazy? You think I sit around all day and twiddle my thumbs? I can assure you, I don't. And even if I did, you have no way of knowing now, do you? So what is your logic there? If it's not A then it has to B? Sorry to prove you wrong, but life isn't always one thing or the other. There are multiple possible reasons for almost anything, in fact. And me not updating certainly does not imply that I am lazy. And another thing, I'm pretty sure I've posted that some updates will be posted every two weeks (biweekly) as opposed to one, wherein I always apologize and give my reason(s) for lateness—and they do not include me being lazy. So again, how can you justify calling me lazy? I'm really interested to know where such a rude comment stems from. Really, I am. And if you feel offended right now, sorry buddy but just what else did you expect? Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm going to go rant on my LJ, because otherwise I would go on and on here. And for the future, I would appreciate if you refrain from directly insulting fanfic authors. Thank you.**

**_Sephra_- I'm telling you dude, if you and this guy make it, it will be just like a movie! Lol, anyway, the old man's 'intuition' will be explained later. I do like leaving little mysteries, as I'm sure you already know ;) oh and of course I'd beta for you! I'd be honored! Thanks so much!**

**_YourBiggestFan698789_-Wow! You reviewed before even reading lol, that's very flattering. And no, I won't take your request for more Dramione in a bad way. This is Dramione fic, after all, and I'm waiting for it myself (so is Draco, we think Hermione is the one holding out lol). I can't say I'm too familiar with French bands though, but I'm sure they sound great haha, loved that bit of randomness. Thank you!**

**_Binotaurs_- You have a bunch of questions lol, some that I obviously cannot answer just yet. I'm still debating on the Ginny/Hermione issue, to be honest, so we will see. As for who will save the day (Harry or Draco) well…remember when I said I love Drarry? I'll leave it at that ;) Hehehe. And omg, you are serious about the translating thing! Wow. Ok, well, like I said, if you do, let me know so we can set up a hyper link on my page. Thanks again for being such a loyal reviewer!**

**_SilverStar_- No need to apologize. I appreciate any review I can get lol. Plus I use my phone all the time for internet, too bad I can't sync it with my laptop though…But anyway, you are not alone in the desire for Dramione, believe me. And yes, I know things are moving at a snail rate but trust me when I say it will be worth it for those moments. There was a tad of Dramione here though, no? I'm glad you find the story to your enjoyment, thank you lots!**

**_iUnknown_- Lol! You read my story all over again? We really do need to chat some more some time, I've been just been so busy (Catch phrase of the millennium haha). But I'm glad you are still enjoying it. Thank you so much!**

**_Alex_-hey back! Tookkia is obviously just my username lol, but my alias is Kia Took (also my MSN), haha, get it? I really enjoyed reading your review. You described my Draco quite well, I think, and I'm happy he fits into the canon version of Draco as well. And I wouldn't worry about those self-arguments stopping; they will most definitely continue—I enjoy writing them too lol. And it's so funny you compared Draco to Casanova! I just recently saw that movie (the one with Heath Ledger) and loved it! But anyway, off topic. As you can see, I didn't laugh right away lol, but having read your second review just moments ago I did burst out chuckling. It is a silly accusation, after all. But I suppose the reason I went a little psycho and ranted was because I have worked all my life and if there is one thing I can't stand it's someone calling me lazy and/or anything synonymous to a sitting duck (read my LJ entry if you'd like, it's off of my profile...). Make any sense? Anyway, thank you for your support and for reviewing!**

**_Korra1sg_-haha! You-know-who? Do we mean our version of Voldie? *rofl* You know, you have some interesting theories concerning the story that I don't even think about until you bring them up. As you can see, no one got hurt in the quidditch match so far, though it would have been a nice little twist to events, say if Ron or Harry got hurt. Hmmm, I might think about it. And thank you for your confidence in me. You know I'm not lazy, at least not the way it was implied, and I would hope that the contents of my effort are readable and at least a bit enjoyable. So thanks!**

**I apologize if this Author's note seems a bit strong. Like I said, every one has their limits, and I feel it only right to defend myself. Thank you for hearing me out. Review please :)**


	30. Pillows

**Hello all! So it seems this update isn't exactly a week but neither is it two weeks so yay me! Lol, anyway, thank you so, so, so very much for your support! I can't tell you how relieved I was—not to mention emotional—with everyone's understanding and kind words. Thank you. It wasn't my intention for anyone to get insulted (and yes, the last chapter's title was intentional, as well as fitting), but I was quite angry, as you all read. It is a shame that the reviewer got bashed on, and for that I do apologize, despite the fact that s/he never apologized to me. Nevertheless, I feel much better now, and just want to thank you all once more. If I could thank you in person I would! Love you all! **

_**Psssst! Read the ending Author's Note for an absolute delight!**_

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"…Security measures have increased tenfold, as you can plainly see, and I have taken it upon myself personally, to address even the slightest semblance of harassment to any witch or wizard from my students. As you are well aware, Durmstrang houses a ten percent population of Muggle-borns and nothing out of the ordinary has happened as of late. I can assure you, my young guests, that for your duration here you will be safe. Now if there are no further questions, let us eat!"

Because most of the students were away on holiday, the Hogwart's students sat at one table, accompanied by a scattering of Durmstrang's own. The few that remained, however, eyed the 'guests' with slightly narrowed eyes. Only Viktor Krum seemed to be on amicable terms with them, and for that, Hermione was eternally grateful.

Until he asked Ginny to join them.

Hermione's breath caught as Ginny Weasley shot her an undoubtedly furious look. It was fleeting, however, and when her fellow Sixth year began trying to feed her a spoon of mashed potatoes, Ginny immediately picked up her tray and moved to sit in the empty seat directly across Hermione.

"Thank you, Viktor," the redheaded girl replied with a smile, "you don't know how much you rescued me just now."

Krum shot a questioning glance, at which Ginny discreetly motioned towards a now seemingly scowling Will Tener. A crooked smile matched his crooked nose and Krum chuckled. "It seems you Hogwarts women have the Hogwarts men all wrapped around your little fingers."

Hermione felt Ginny's piercing gaze and abruptly took a goblet and drank. It tasted ridiculously sweet but she didn't care, she needed to hide her obvious blush from the fiery girl in front of her.

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, though some of us have a bad habit of stringing along more than necessary."

Noticing the redhead's pointed glare, Krum glanced at Hermione. He offered a small smile. "Some cannot help it, I think."

Hermione suddenly slammed her goblet down, her brown eyes narrowed. She stared at Ginny as she spoke. "And some of us can't help jumping to conclusions that isn't even any of our business."

"When my family is involved, it is my business." Ginny returned hotly.

"Just the way you told Ron to stay out of _your_ many love conquests?" Hermione retorted evenly.

"That was different." Ginny spat, her hands now clutching the edge of the table as she made to get up and hover across.

Sensing the unexpected tension, Krum put his pudding bowl down and frowned. "Girls, if there is a problem I—"

"Stay out of this!" They both snapped simultaneously. They were now standing, each glaring at the other.

"When are you going to just admit it, Hermione."

"When it's actually true, which it will never be."

"Ha! Are you really that stupid?"

"How dare you call me stup—let go of me, Viktor!"

"Ugh. You must be dense to compare to that oaf."

Hermione whirled around and her eyes widened.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and without a word began tugging her behind him.

"Hey, what is your problem—"

"I'm going to the room."

"But I'm not finished—"

"You can argue with Weaslette later, I'm not coming back for you later. Be grateful I let you stay as long as you did."

Seeing no point in arguing—and really not wanting to fight with him at the moment—Hermione pulled her robes out of his hand. "Fine. But I can walk by myself, thank you."

Draco shrugged and released his hold, lengthening his strides to get out of the hall quicker.

Hermione glanced back in Ginny's direction, scowling when the other girl merely smirked back with her arms folded over her chest, a look that clearly read 'I told you so.'

She caught up to Draco and shoved him aside, easily passing him.

"Hey, watch it—"

"Hurry up, Malfoy. And shut up. I'm not in the mood."

"For what exactly? I'd say you're always being a bitch."

"And you never stop being a selfish bastard."

"I have a father, you idiot, learn your terminologies."

"Fine then. Asshole."

"I never said otherwise."

"Open the door."

"Move out of the way then."

Hermione took a step to the side, her expression still livid.

"Grab onto my shoul—"

"I know already, just open the damn wall!"

"I would if you would just shut the fuck up already!"

"You shut up!"

"Oh real smooth, Granger—_oof_!"

The wall dematerialized and without waiting for the blond, Hermione had pushed forward, knocking both Draco and herself down the stairs and into their room.

Draco released an onslaught of curses as they tumbled down. The floor was made up of stone blocks and there was no stopping the inevitable meeting between said stone floor and his perfectly handsome face.

"_Accio pillows_!"

_Huh_?

They hit, Draco landing on a mess of pillows and Hermione on top of Draco.

_Well bloody hell_! She had broken his fall. _Wait, this is her fault to begin with_ …

"Get off of me, Grang—"

"Get off my pillows." She snapped coldly, yanking the two cushiony objects out from under him with a well-placed tug.

Draco felt his body roll clumsily off the soft bed-pieces and onto the cool floor. He stared at Hermione as she stomped over to her bed.

"You're fucking psychotic, you know that? First you summon your nasty pillows to break my fall and then—"

"They were for me, you idiot."

Draco pulled himself off the floor and headed towards his bed. He snorted. "Yeah right." And then suddenly something soft and cushiony collided with the back of his head.

Draco stopped in his tracks. _No way. There's no way she just did that_. He turned around slowly, ready to further humiliate her when—

_Whack!_

Another one of those forsaken cushions slapped him right in the face. It dropped without even a sound onto the floor. Draco looked up, only to find a very angry-looking Hermione Granger.

A part of him understood what was going on. She was mad. And not just because of her pointless spat with Ginny Weasley. She was upset over the way they had left things between them. Or to be more exact, the way he had settled their recent…developments.

_Developments? So you admit there was something going on between you and Hermione?_

Draco shook the thought immediately and surveyed the furious Gryffindor in front of him. There only seemed to be two options at this point. One: ignore her. Or two: let her have a piece of his mind concerning what he had already told her, that there was absolutely nothing going on between them nor would there ever be, and that she was a stupid tart for even thinking about it. Of course, option one was out of the question. Malfoys had the last word always, not the other way around. And as for option two, well, Draco wasn't keen on starting yet another argument with the stupid wretch. Plus it would mean another onslaught of tears, and it wasn't that he didn't want to see her cry.

_Right, it's not that at all …_

She just tended to be really loud when she cried and he would much rather avoid all that unnecessary noise.

And so Draco did the only other thing that came to mind. He retrieved her fallen pillows, one in each hand, gave her a steely eyed smirk, and before she could fathom what was going on—

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

He flung them at her.

* * *

Hermione felt it before anything registered. Twice actually. One pillow was thrust across her face, and not a second later the second whipped over her midsection, hitting her abdomen and sending her legs staggering slightly so that she had to grab the edge of her mattress to avoid falling onto the floor.

_Did he just …?_ She glanced at the other teen, his usually blank face showing a fleeting sign of its own surprise. It quickly shifted into a knowing grin and Draco just chuckled.

"Not so tough now, are you? Figures. Throwing a pillow at me. How naiv—ah."

She had no idea why she was behaving this way. It wasn't rational, after all, but for some reason she hurled one of the fallen cushions back at his laughing face. Unfortunately he'd caught it.

Silver-blue eyes narrowed and Draco's lip curled. "Alright, fine. You asked for it."

And before Hermione could retort, they dove into an all-out pillow fight.

* * *

Lavender sighed, dropping herself into the armchair closest to the fire. She'd been sitting here for almost two hours now, thinking. Her mother still refused to tell her where exactly her grandfather was now. She said he'd gone on vacation but surely Grandfather Kielm wouldn't miss Christmas?

_This just isn't my year. First Ron and now this …_

Thinking of Ron set the blond girl into another kind of frenzy. It was a love-hate sensation. Ok, maybe not so extreme, but Lavender could honestly say she had mixed feelings when it came to the redheaded Gryffindor. On one hand, she disliked him for leaving her, particularly because it involved another certain Gryffindor. Hermione Granger wasn't even all that pretty, so what could he possibly see in such an irritating bookworm?

On the other hand, Ron had been her first serious relationship, so it was only natural her inability to get over him. And on top of that, not only was he a great kisser, but Ron Weasley was genuinely _good_. A good person. And not just for the obvious reasons, but Lavender could, literally, catch glimpses of what she could only guess was Ron's aura.

She bit her lip. It was an ability she'd discovered at a very young age, the ability to read whether a person was good or bad. Or both, in some cases. There was no explanation how she knew either, she just did. Because such an ability had never been heard of, at least that Lavender was aware of, she decided never to tell anyone. Why give others a reason to call her a freak? No, it was better kept secret. That and the fact that her own aura was a mixture of good and bad—she blamed it on being a teenager. And because Hermione's aura was so insanely good, it only angered Lavender even more.

_Why am I even thinking about this, of all things? It's a stupid ability anyway …_

"Lavender, sweetie, could you open the door, my hands are full and I can't reach my wand."

_Mom went out?_ Without thinking too much of it, Lavender edged herself off the chair and made her way towards the door. She could only guess her mother had gone out for a late night run. The Brown women made it a point to keep their figures, after all. Just as she got to the door, however, an odd sense of foreboding suddenly seemed to shadow her.

It was her mother, but something was wrong. Unlike herself, Lavender's mother's aura was a bit softer, untainted by the pressures of adolescence. Right now, though, Lavender sensed something much different on the other side of the door. Something dark.

Her mind began to reel. What could she have gone to buy that she couldn't even open the door? And why didn't she just levitate it?

As if hearing her thoughts, her mother's voice sounded once more. "Lavender, could you hurry up, sweetie, my arms are getting tired."

Had her mother even seen Lavender sitting down here? Hadn't she told her she'd be visiting Parvati this afternoon?

"Lavender?"

Lavender took a step back, a chilling tremor travelling up the length of her spine.

"Lavender, is that any way to treat your mother? Now open the door."

She took another few steps back towards the stairs. Her wand was up there.

"Open the door _now_."

She took the first few steps upward, but it was no use. Suddenly the front door slammed open, and standing there was—

"I told you to open the door. Now you will suffer the consequences for disobeying."

She felt something hit her square in the chest, and before Lavender could scream, everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Goodness. It's happened. My first ever reviewer fanart. Seriously, no one is more surprised and awed than I. Thank you so much _LuckyCharmed97_! I don't know why you would do such an amazing thing for the likes of me but oh wow! I am beyond words. Much love! Here, take a look at her awesome illustration! (remove the spaces and put an actual dot where it says (dot) of course)**

** http : / littlebambird97 (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / Behind-The-Mask- 26 83 14 426 And of course I will post it on my profile as well (if I can figure out how lol). Again, thanks so much dearest!**

**Review-replies:**

**_Coolgems_: Lol, you're kind of picky about your username, huh? I understand, lol, identity is everything after all ;) thank you for your continued support, as well as for your approval concerning the characters themselves. And just so you know, this story is far from over. In fact, I'd say its probably barely half-way (if that), so no need to be sad. Thank you again so much!**

**_Alex_: You think this is drama? Lol, honey this is nothing compared to some of the stuff I've seen, but for that I'm actually grateful. Wouldn't want to get involved in some fandom war after all. Anyway, since you love irony so much, did you catch the ironic title of the previous chapter? Yes, it fit so perfectly with the situation as well as with the chapter itself. How's that for irony ;) Your comments always make me chuckle to myself, so thank you for that. We should really chat sometime, you seem like an eccentrically interesting person to talk to. Thank you again.**

**_Korra1sg_: As always, I'm glad you liked. The two mysterious men are some of Lucius' cronies (I'm still undecided if naming them will be significantly relevant). But more importantly, thank you for defending me, both here and everywhere else. I appreciate all that you do for me, and still do lol. Thanks and much love!**

**_Koakir_: Lol, updates are usually no later than every two weeks, though if I can I will try to have them within a week of each other. Key word being 'try'. Thanks!**

**_Binotaurs_: Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're saying Hermione needs to toughen up a bit, yes? After re-reading some of the previous chapter, I think I agree with you, and so in this chapter instead of having her blush furiously and avoid Ginny, I thought a miniature argument would be appropriate. And of course it was a nice twist to lead into her hasty attitude towards Draco lol. So thank you for that ;) And also, thank you for all your support. Much love!**

**Review please :)**


	31. F It

**Another update! Sooner than even I expected lol (actually it was supposed to be up since Friday but I had an internet issue), which brings me to the next point: you reviewers are so awesome! Really, I can't thank you enough. My deepest apologies for not labeling the fanart link correctly (it's fixed now), I forgot to put in the word 'deviantart', I know, I'm a dummy for that haha. But anyway, check it out! Really, it's outstanding! On to the chapter then :)**

**By the way, my deepest apologies for getting _LuckyCharmed97_'s fanart link wrong! Here it is again, where (dot) is the actual symbol (also on my profile):**

**ht tp :/ littlebambird97 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Behind-The-Mask- 268 31 44 26**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Durmstrang students did not squander time with meaningless pillow fights, or perhaps it was an unwritten rule concerning the more sardonic side of the wizarding world. Otherwise, the pillows in the Durmstrang dormitories would not have been defeated so easily. And surely, not half the amount of feathers would have been drifting chaotically inside Draco and Hermione's room.

Of course, both were too enthused to notice such a triviality.

"Stupid, inconsiderate twit!"

"I'm flattered!"

"You would be!"

"At least I have something to be flattered for, you frizzy, buck-toothed—"

"Ha! You're such a liar! You said I was attractive!"

"Idiot! Didn't you know? A guy will say anything to get some ass—"

"Shut up!"

"Or haven't the Invincible Wonder and his dusty mop-head told you—"

"Leave them out of this!" The mention of her two best friends seemed to amplify her current adrenaline rush, and Hermione managed to knock the taller teen down with one mighty sweep of her dying pillow across his abdomen.

Draco lost his balance and fell over an already discarded cushion on the floor.

Unfortunately, Hermione fell backwards too. And for a few seconds neither said a word, too red-faced and out of breath to do other than sit idly on the floor, glaring across the room at each other.

Suddenly Draco burst out laughing.

Hermione continued to glare at him … for exactly two seconds longer before she, too, burst into hysterics.

And just like that, the heated tension in the room seemed to drain almost instantly, the few clouds of doubt having been relinquished and swept out of the room alongside the still-falling feathers. They laughed. Hard. And it was no surprise, really, why one wouldn't want to chuckle in such a situation.

"W-why," gasped Hermione, "are we l-laughing?"

"Bec-cause," managed Draco, pointing towards her feather-covered head, "your hair looks like something my owl crapped out and then vomited on."

"Well you," returned Hermione, with a huge grin, "don't look so sharp yourself, Malfoy. Have a look." She summoned a mirror and tossed it to him.

Draco took a glance, tilted his head to one side, then immediately fell back as another onslaught of roars elicited from his open mouth.

Hermione shook her head and slowly picked herself up, a beaming smile on her face nonetheless. "You know," she said, loud enough to be heard over Draco's guffaws, "I think that's exactly what we needed, you and I."

Draco, barely coming out of his little ride, glanced at her but didn't make to get up. He groaned audibly and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Granger, enough with the deep. Can't you just let things be without complicating them?"

Hermione broke the brief eye contact and surveyed their now horrendously messy room. "I can," she returned calmly, swishing her wand to begin repairing the damage, "but it leaves too much for the mind to consider later on."

Draco snorted, finally picking himself off the ground as well as his dilapidated pillow. Wordlessly he helped restore the room back to its original state. Neither spoke whilst numerous feathers flew back into their respective pillow cases and fallen objects repaired themselves and resumed their initial positions in the room. It wasn't until the tidied room stared back at them and they both stood silently lost in their own thoughts that Draco finally spoke.

"Fuck it."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

Silver-blue depths locked onto hers then, and Hermione was rendered frozen with the intensity behind them. They were conflicted, a light seeming to flash across that simmered into a darkened gray, then back to an incandescent blue. His brow creased and his lips tightened into a fine line, and there was the slightest tentativeness in the way his shoulders set. She had a feeling he hadn't even heard her speak, naught for the battle that was obviously going on beneath that ruffled blond head of his.

"Malfoy?" She offered uncertainly.

The sound of her voice seemed to bring him out of his inner dilemma, and Draco smirked. "You heard me."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean by it though?"

"I mean," he sighed, going over to his bed and plunking down on it, "that I'm not going to sit around and overanalyze this … thing … between us. Not anymore."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Wait, what exactly did that imply if he _was_ saying it? "So …"

"So what?"

She felt a tinge of her previous anger rekindle. "So what now?"

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does matter. Especially if you're going to be in the habit of groping me whenever you find it convenient for you." Hermione snapped.

"Who said I was going to grope you?"

Hermione's face flushed slightly. "Well, you said—"

"What I'm saying, Granger," Draco looked up at her from his sitting position, "is that I don't know what the hell is going on … here," he motioned between himself and her, "and also that I don't really want to deal with it anymore. It's too distracting and damn irritating. So I guess, whatever happens from here on out, happens."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "That's hardly any different from your previous disposition."

"On the contrary," Draco countered, his eyes steeling just the tiniest bit, "it is very different. I just admitted to seeing you as something besides a mudblood, or are you so stupid you didn't get that?"

Hermione made to reply but then faltered.

Draco continued, a signature sneer across his face. "In other words, Granger, that gap between I hate you but I want to fuck you anyway, has now been filled with 'congratulations, you've successfully fucked Draco Malfoy.'"

"What the hell—"

"Think about it, feather head."

"But you hate me."

"Yes. I did. But in case you forgot, the war is over, we've been working together for over half a year now and we haven't killed each other."

Hermione eyed him with suspicion. "Are you actually admitting that you—"

"I'm not admitting anything, don't get too excited now," Draco snapped impatiently.

"Then why are you—"

"I don't know. I told you, I'm at a loss. Savor the moment. Think about it and savor it. I promise you won't ever hear such vulnerable words again."

Hermione's eyes blinked rapidly and she eyed the Slytherin incredulously, a mixture between realization, awe, and horror. "So then you actually care—"

"Dammit, Granger, what did I say? Stop complicating things and just shut the hell up. And close your mouth, you're going to drool all over the floor. I'm taking a shower, move."

Hermione could find no words as Draco pushed past her and made his way towards the restroom, closing the door hastily. In fact, if Hermione was being honest, his quick movements seemed almost reminiscent as if he was suddenly regretting everything he had just admitted to her.

_Well, technically he didn't admit anything but it's written between the lines._

_Is it? Or am I just over-thinking this?_

_Oh, stop it. I sound like Malfoy now … so, does this mean he actually likes—_

_No! Don't be stupid. It just means he tolerates me a bit more than before … I think. _

Hermione bit her lip, a thousand thoughts going through her head. She didn't know what to think. And perhaps more importantly, how she felt about anything.

_Wait, what do you mean how 'you' feel about it? I thought he repulsed you?_

She sighed. _I thought so too_ …

* * *

The door shut behind him and with it the remaining remnants of certainty concerning his most recent decision.

A mistake …

_Don't be stupid. This is the smartest thing you've thing you've done so far._

_Fuck. Off._

Draco released the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Slowly. It had been a sudden decision, one made in light of all the trouble that damn Gryffindor was causing his mental stability. And perhaps the childish pillow fight had helped too.

_So … what now?_

_Well, you could just admit that you li—_

_Don't finish that thought._

_Or what?_

_Or I'll kick your ass._

… _Um, Draco, need I remind you that—_

_Yes! Yes, I know. You're me and I'm you._

The more he thought about it, though, the more sense his actions seemed to make. After all, why give himself further headaches over their complicated relationship? He was an act first, think later kind of guy anyway so what difference did it make if Hermione suspected his feelings—

_Ha! I knew it!_

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror dumbfoundedly. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ok, take a huge step back. I never admitted anything about feelings—_

_But you just said it._

_No, I was thinking it. Which means it was probably you._

_You're making no sense._

Draco closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He could already feel the bout of anger threatening to boil out of his system and possibly all over the bathroom sink. He was simply overanalyzing the situation, that's all.

_Fuck it._

Draco almost laughed out loud with the irony. Those two words could solve anything. And in all reality, why not just let things happen as they may and just see where the chips fell? Seeing as how he'd experience a living hell at Durmstrang otherwise. And there was also his father's plan to consider. He couldn't possibly be distracted when—

_Oh shit._

His father's plan … Draco made his way over to the bathtub and sat on the edge, mulling over yet another component of his already complicated and messed up life. Of course, 'fuck it' was not going to work when it came that. Not for his father's idiotic plan.

And Hermione would definitely be involved if the formula was anything like Draco thought it might be. So perhaps identifying their unhealthy 'I hate you but not really' relationship could not be so easily brushed off.

_Well … you don't really know when father is going to start anything, so for now perhaps it would be best to just do as you recommended. _

_Hmmm …_

_You know, just go with the flow. For now. _

_Wow. You might actually be right for once—_

_And when the time comes, I'm sure your feelings for her will help you choose your next path._

_And you had to ruin the moment._

_I did no such thing. I simply stated the tru—_

"Malfoy, are you almost done in there? I want to take a shower!"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice on the other side of the door. Inside, his traitorous 'voice' chuckled and pointed an imaginary finger at him that clearly screamed 'I told you so.'

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_Fish pie_-Hi! Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I forgot a word in the fanart link, but it's corrected now ;)**

**_Binotaurs_- Have I mentioned how much I enjoy reading your reviews? You pay so much attention to detail, and also, I'm happy you approve of Hermione's spunk. You are right, she is not one to be messed with after all. Hope you liked Draco's 'thoughts' now ;) As always, thanks!**

**_Coolgems1630_- I hope you don't think I meant any offense by the username thing lol. But anyway, as always, thank you so much for your kind words. Though I wouldn't compare my story to fruit baskets lol, I'm an amateur at best haha! Speaking of fruit basket, omg, I'm so hooked on Bleach right it isn't funny! Anyway…off topic lol, but you get my drift? Thanks!**

**_YourBiggestFan_-I just want to say, initially, thank you so much for your support. It means the world to me :) And also, what does the number by your name stand for? I tried searching it to see if it was an author but I got an error…lol, forgive me for my blatant curiousity. Thank you again!**

**_Korra1sg_- Oh, you know your mind is nothing compared to my horrible imagination lol! But I appreciate it ;) And as always, thank you so much for your encouragement! By the way, that posole was delicious! I'm still thinking about, it's in my dreams…see, what did I tell you about dirty thoughts? Haha!**

**Please review :)**


	32. Comfortable Awkwardness

**Hello! As always, thank you for the reviews! I can't help but wonder if perhaps I'm headed in the wrong direction with this story considering the review count has diminished within the last two chapters…let me know. When an author is living amidst their own little fanfiction world, sometimes the characterization/plot gets lost—no really, I'm into Harry Potter, Final Fantasy VII, Bleach, and a little bit of Twilight at the moment… my brain is befuddled! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

The next four days were spent in an almost comfortable battle between pointless bickering and nonchalant indifference. Almost. Because as indifferent as Draco claimed to be, taking things as they came and definitely not 'over-thinking' anything, the annoying voice in his head refused to give up without a fight.

For instance, when Hermione had wordlessly looped her arm through Draco's upon entering their domain:

_Ooooh! She's holding onto you!_

_Um, duh, she kind of has to, you idiot._

_And you're just going to let her hang onto you like that?_

_It's only for a couple of seconds, quit over-thinking it._

_Right … you know, she could have just grabbed hold of your robe like she usually does._

_Yeah, she could have …_

_And yet you haven't shoved her away?_

"Um, Draco, let go of my arm."

_Oh yes, shoving her away now is definitely a sign you hate her. _

_Shut up._

And it wasn't only that. Draco was already aware of the obvious tension between Hermione and Ginny Weasley. This being the case, meal times were spent, inconspicuously of course, together.

"You seem to be thinking about something Hermyninny."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Viktor. What were you saying?"

Well, almost together. Viktor Krum was another constant nuisance. And although Draco despised the moronic oaf, his presence was a healthy medium for the two. Otherwise there would be no denying their 'shared time' together.

_Come on, admit it: you like spending time with her._

_No I don't. I don't have anywhere else to sit. I'm not sitting with that Tener bloke. The Weaslette is even worse company._

"I'd love to go!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. And then a frown crossed her features. "Oh hang on, I actually—"

"Draco, would you like to join us as well?"

Draco shot him an irritated scowl. "I'm not even done eating. And didn't you show us every dust-eaten corner of this place already?"

Krum nodded. "Yes. But I was going to show Hermyninny my newest Quidditch—"

"I'm done, let's go."

"Hermyninny?"

"Sure. Count me in."

And even though Draco wouldn't admit it, he thought he saw the slightest trace of a smile on Hermione's face. Not that he was watching her or anything. In either case, perhaps the oaf wasn't all that bad. He did play Quidditch, after all.

_Uhuh. You just didn't want them going alone._

Needless to say, these sporadic moments of commentary multiplied tenfold when they were in their room. They hardly interacted then, Hermione choosing to read silently on her bed whilst Draco dabbled behind the shield of his veiled four-poster—he'd put it up around his bed as soon as their second morning there. Behind this he slept, thought, read, thought, wrote, thought, practiced minor wandless magic, and thought some more.

It was indefinite: his thoughts were just too damn loud.

Fortunately, however, his thoughts were not solely consumed with one specific topic. His father's plan was drawing undoubtedly nearer, and even though Draco knew where his loyalties lay, said loyalties were beginning to waver. Just the slightest bit. And it didn't help that he, Draco, had no idea when exactly the first part of the plan was to take place.

'_You will know when the time is right.'_

That was it. That was all the information they'd given him in regards to what was going to happen. He wasn't even sure if his role would be of any significance or not. His mother had been the one to send him the letters, after all, so perhaps it was her way of trying to protect him.

Draco scoffed. Y_eah, right. Since when does she care what happens to me _…His father surely didn't. At least not when it didn't benefit the Malfoy name. And he knew his mother's allegiance was to his father, so by extension the same must be true for her.

Whatever the truth, not knowing was maddening, and Draco couldn't help but feel on edge.

* * *

Things were changing between them. She could feel it. In fact, she now saw how things had actually been changing the entire time. She'd just been too busy complicating everything else to realize it. Yes, apparently 'fuck it' brought forth a lot of realizations.

Like when the corner of Draco's lips curved up ever so slightly during one of their usual arguments. Or the fact that he not only sat with her at mealtimes but waited until she was done to make his way towards their room. Of course, nothing was done outright.

_Hermione had just finished the last piece of her cherry pie, laying the fork down and grabbing her napkin to wipe away any driftwood crumbs when Draco exhaled loudly._

"_Lucky thing you're finished. I don't mind leaving without you, you know."_

_..._

"_Well, what do you think Hermyninny?"_

"_Um, it looked really … difficult?"_

_Viktor sighed. "Really? It is supposed to look as if it is easy. It is very difficult but if you can tell then…" He went off on a rant, explaining the mechanics of the maneuver to an obviously clueless Hermione. She was brilliant, yes, but aside from the basics, Quidditch was neither her forte nor of any major interest to her. Brown eyes blinked and pink lips pursed, opening slightly in hopes of interrupting the talkative Bulgarian, but to no avail._

"_Relax, you idiot. Granger isn't into Quidditch."_

"_That's not true, I—"_

"_Shut up. Here, hold this while we do another round. Come on, Krum, see if you can show me right this time."_

_Without giving either a chance to respond, Draco thrust his expensive coat into Hermione's hands and took off on his broom. Viktor had no choice but to follow. _

Hermione sighed. He still told her to shut up all the time, and he continued to call her names. He was never explicitly nice and the glint of his steely eyes never really vanished completely, but …

"Oi! Some people have to take a piss out here! If you don't hurry up I'll incinerate your 'Hogwarts: A History' book."

He even knew her favorite book. Hermione glanced up to the witch staring back at her in the mirror, a faraway look on her face. Yes, something was definitely changing between them. And for once, Hermione had no answers to what it was.

* * *

"Dammit, it still doesn't work."

"What doesn't work?"

Gerard Kielm whirled around in surprise. "Mr. Malfoy, sir! I thought you were in—"

"Slight change of plan, old man. Plus I thought I'd check on your work. You have multiplied the dosages, right?"

"Y-yes, sir. That cabinet there is full, as you will see—"

"So then, what, Kielm, doesn't work?"

The old man blinked as if oblivious. "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucius pointed his wand at him. "Don't play stupid with me! You deliberately muttered that something still doesn't work!"

Kielm searched his mind for something, anything, but came up with only a nervous laugh. "I must've meant my attempts at quickening the dosage—"

"You just said everything was in order."

"Yes, sir, but I—"

"Bring in the girl!"

Kielm frowned. They couldn't possibly mean—"Lavender!" His eyes widened and he immediately surged forward towards the unconscious girl held captive between a hooded figure's hands. He nearly made it before a blinding pain suddenly hit him square in the back.

When he finally came to, his limbs felt dead, with no chance of helping him up whatsoever. And with two armed wizards between him and his precious granddaughter, there was no way he'd stand a chance.

Lucius sneered down at him. "Let this be a warning to you, Kielm."

Kielm, unable to move, visibly growled, angry tears rolling down his elderly face. "You promised you wouldn't bring them into this! I did as you asked! And I have yet to disobe—"

"And I have kept my promise. She is merely sleeping, or did you not notice? No harm has come to her. We simply needed insurance to keep you from changing your mind so far into our proceedings."

"Please, let her go—"

"As soon as everything is underway. You, in the meantime, will continue to work on speeding up the process and manufacturing as much as possible. Are we understood?"

"She has nothing to do with thi—"

"_Crucio_!"

Again that blinding pain, fire burning his blood, boiling him alive. An empty scream, wide eyes of terror. There was only the pain, insufferable and agonizing. And then—

"Are we understood?"

Kielm lay in an unmoving heap, his breaths coming raggedly. He cast the tall, blonde monster weary eyes, and managed to croak out: "Y-yes, I understand."

Lucius smirked. "Good." And with that he swept out of the room, his hooded companion following him with Lavender still held firmly in his arms.

* * *

Dumbledore gently tucked the letter back into its envelope, placing it below his desk for safekeeping. Then, he gave a small whistle.

Almost immediately an overly dressed knight-looking man appeared within one of his nearest portraits. "Ahoy there, Professor Dumbledore! Sir Cadogen at your service!"

"Good evening, Sir Cadogen. But where is your horse, old friend?"

The somewhat portly man scowled. "Lost 'em in a bet, I did. That scoundrel, Blake Witherton. I swear on my father's grave that I'll—"

"I thought you never met your father?"

"Precisely, Professor!"

Dumbledore chuckled but then clasped his hands together and gave a soft 'hmph' in order to convey a more serious tone. "Sir Cadogen, I have a mighty favor to ask."

The steed-less man stopped in mid-rant and turned towards the Headmaster. "O' course, Professor Dumbledore, anything!"

"Your cousin, Lady Serena, still resides in her usual place, am I correct?"

"Ah! So this is about Serena! Yes, yes, I do believe she does. Methinks she fancies his unhealthy obsession with all those beakers of his and whatnot. Too much explosive tendencies if you ask me. Plus that master of hers is so begotten with her beauty he refuses to move her. Don't see how I can blame him, almost makes me wish we weren't cousins, if you know what I mean—"

"Cadogen."

"Right, right. So sorry, didn't mean to say such things. But to answer your question, yes, she does."

"Good. I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Me, sir? But why not—"

"She shares a sister portrait that I must have watched, and seeing as how you are her only relative …"

"Oh ok, I understand. You mean her other portrait in—"

"Ssh! Not another word, Cadogen!"

The man in the portrait had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "O' course, Headmaster. What message then?"

"Tell her," began Dumbledore, "that her specialty powers are needed down below."

Sir Cadogen scratched his head, a frown visibly etched across his round face. "Um, alright, I suppose. But no offense, sir, Serena never really specialized in anything but mindless daydreaming—"

"In either case, will you let her know, please? And right away?"

"Yes, sir, you can count on me! I'll march right over there and tell her exactly—"

"Thank you, then."

Sir Cadogen stopped talking and bowed. "Right then, I'll be off!" He turned and began marching, the clanking of his armor echoing behind him.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. He only hoped he sent her in time. If his suspicions were anywhere near correct …

"We will all be in terrible danger."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, another tendril of mystery … lol, but what can I say, I love it! Trust me, there's a point to all this, just bear with me (as if you haven't already lol). **

**Review-replies:**

**_YourBiggestFan_- Ok lol, I think I get your username now haha, so I guess the number is just random? Anyway, I'm glad you're liking the dynamics between Draco and Hermione. And again, thank you for reviewing!**

**_Korra1sg_- I agree, Draco's inner monologue is much funnier. I think it's because even though Hermione is allowed to have a 'non-rational' side, she's so consumed by her rationale that even her inner voice is logical. Does that make any sense? Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**_iUnknown_- Aww look at Draco indeed *meeeooow!* lol, as always, my dear, thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review :) **


	33. Dream

**Three weeks. But this chapter is a bit longer, so that's good, right? And I have two weeks off so I'll make it up somehow. In either case, reviews haven't been the same *sigh* and it discourages me that perhaps the story is no longer appealing to many…? I admit there has been hardly any action, but I promise it will happen next chapter. Also, just so you guys know, I have another story in mind *beware! Lol* for the Eragon series so … well ,yeah. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Ron huffed and threw himself onto his four poster, ignoring the open suitcase he'd dropped alongside his bed.

Across him Harry did the same.

Boisterous laughter suddenly filled the dorm as the rest of their roommates filed in.

"So then she says—what? Oh." Seamus stopped whatever he had been about to say at Dean's meaningful glance.

Neville, however, walked over slightly towards Harry's bed. "Harry what's—"

"Not now, Neville."

"And Ron—"

"Bugger off."

He turned towards Seamus and Dean with a frown. And then realization suddenly hit him. "Oh, that's right. Ginny and Hermione are—_ow_!"

Ron retreated back into the safety of his bed, drawing the curtains closed simultaneously. Harry followed suit.

Seamus chuckled and avoided the book Neville threw at him. He sighed. It was going to be a long three weeks without the girls.

* * *

"The Headmaster has asked us to welcome our temporary guests courteously and with the utmost respect. I expect nothing less. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please take the two empty seats left in the classroom."

Draco only glanced at her sparingly before striding over to the closest empty seat beside a teenage boy sporting a slick black ponytail and what most would consider a rather menacing grin.

And even though Hermione knew she should never judge a book by its cover, the girl she now had to sit next to looked much less threatening. She couldn't be sure whether Draco did it on purpose or if he'd only sat there because it was closer. Nonetheless she was grateful. She hurriedly took her seat, offering a timid smile to her classmate.

The girl frowned.

_Alright, so even the nice-looking ones hate me._

Potions class began and Hermione was relieved to find that Durmstrang lessons, Dark Arts focus withstanding, were still very similar to those at Hogwarts. And given her high passing rate there, she hoped excelling here might give her fellow Durmstrang classmates a chance to accept her. At least.

"You may begin, now."

Her partner made to get up.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione offered.

Frowning again, the girl hesitated before shaking her head 'no', and headed towards another room at the far end of the class.

Hermione sighed, slumping into her seat.

"At least yours doesn't talk."

Hermione started, surprised, but Draco had already passed her and was headed towards the same room, no doubt to get the materials for his group. On his way back he smirked at her, dropping a pair of leather gloves into her lap as he passed.

"What—"

"Shut up. You'll thank me later."

Hermione could only guess the potion required minimal skin contact. Her eyes narrowed when her partner suddenly arrived.

"There was only one pair of gloves lef—oh. I see you found some."

With a tight smile Hermione returned: "Lucky me, eh?"

The girl didn't even bother with a response, and Hermione could see it was going to be a difficult partnership if she didn't do something about it. Fortunately she had already grabbed the book they needed. Evil Durmstrang student or not, Hermione still had a job to do, and it was going to get done.

"Let's see then, first we need two squirts of Bombler juice over a medium-wrought flame—No, not like that, it's too high. Here, the flame should be a bluish-green."

The girl's mouth fell agape. Hermione pretended to ignore it.

"Good, good. Like that. Ok, now the juice."

Hesitantly, the girl found said ingredient and squirted two times, all the while eyeing Hermione with a sense of distrust.

"Excellent! Next we boil some Acrid Beetles. Careful, they like to scurry out—"

"Dammit …" Two beetles had managed to scurry out of her grasp, and the girl's face scrunched in frustration as she tried grabbing them without breaking or moving any of their items.

Hermione made a series of gestures with her wand then, muttering a quick spell under her breath. And then—

"How did you do that?"

Hermione grinned then, albeit somewhat smugly. "I read it in a book. Beetles are the most immune to it. Anyway, next we—"

"What's your name again?"

"Hermione Granger."

The girl watched her for a few seconds, and then ever so slightly, nodded. "Granger, then. I'm Patsy. Patsy Mellows."

* * *

Draco watched the exchange with incredulity. He'd expected as much. Even from a pathetic looking witch like Hermione's partner. What he didn't expect was said partner actually smiling back at her.

Then again, there was no doubting Hermione's knack for Potions. She was brilliant. He already knew that. But these people didn't. Nonetheless, he highly doubted her intelligence and capabilities were going to impress the entire of the Durmstrang student body. Not nearly enough to ensure her safet—

"Are you just going to stare all day or what?"

Draco grudgingly drew his attention back to his partner. He had already forgotten his name. Ick Slime, or something like that. "Look, Slime—"

"Sine. Mick Sine." The other boy retorted back coldly.

"Whatever," Draco sighed, exasperated, "I'm just making sure no one—"

"Attacks her? Tries to kill her? Again?" Sine returned snidely.

Draco suddenly found himself overly agitated, and he instinctively grabbed hold of the other boy's robes. "Don't you even think—"

"Relax, Malfoy," Sine laughed, though it was a nervous laugh, "no one's going to do anything to her. Hasaan has seen to that. Your mudblood girlfriend is untouchable."

Draco released him roughly, turning back to the task at hand. "She's not my girlfriend."

The greasy-haired teen arched an eyebrow. "Really? Then why—"

"Because I said so."

The teen looked like he was about to argue further but just then their professor stopped right in front of them.

"Sine, instead of antagonizing our guests, it would do you well to pay better attention. Excellent job, Malfoy. I don't think I've seen a student whisk-lilt the broiled Mandrake such as yourself. Well done. Snape must be teaching you well." He gave an approving nod and moved further down.

Draco cast the other a slightly amused expression. "Are you done then?"

Sine openly glared but didn't utter a word.

* * *

"Well that was … interesting."

Draco grunted as they made their way down the corridor. Most of their other classes had been much the same, and in each one, as much as he hated himself for it, Draco found himself glancing more than once at Hermione. Luckily she was unaware of it.

"I mean, it's not really any different from Hogwarts, if you think about it."

"Other than the entire student body wanting to kill you, you mean?"

Hermione's mouth set into a fine line. "Not everyone—"

"Oh please, Granger, are you really that naïve? You may have not been watching, but everyone around you watched you as if you might accidentally stick to the bottom of their shoes."

She walked a bit straighter, pointedly avoiding his narrowed glances. "That girl in Potions was alright."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go figure. It would be the only ugly, fat girl around here—_hey, ow!" _

Hermione was glaring at him. "That's what you get for being so cruel."

"It's not cruelty. It's the truth. Just the way everyone here would toss you over the highest tower into a dragon-infested pit, swarming with incalculable torturous obstacles on the way down, without even blinking an eye."

"That's quite an imagination you have there, Malfoy."

"It's a fantasy I've had for some time now."

"You flatter me."

"I'm still right: everyone despises you."

"Yes, I expect if that wasn't obvious by now the only thing left for me to do would be to lean over a tower in front of one of them. And really, you act as if I'm stupid or something. Why must you keep on bringing it up?"

"Because acting like everything is all well and peachy isn't the way to act for a person in your position."

"And what's it to you how I act?"

"You're my bloody roommate. I don't want your death staining my record."

Hermione didn't respond as they reached their room, grabbing hold of his robe. They descended and Draco immediately headed towards his side of the room, his mind whirring with exasperation. However, there was something else in there as well. It'd been a while since they argued properly, and if he was being honest with himself-

"If I didn't know any better, Malfoy," she began slowly, as if treading on thin ice, "I'd say you were worried about me."

Draco scoffed, halting his thought half-way. "I'm not even going to bother replying to that. Really, Granger, you make this too easy sometimes."

"As do you."

They both retired and adamantly ignored each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

A few more days of class revealed nothing new. Their routine resumed, and even though there was no blatant show of anything even remotely resembling affection, to others, there was no mistaking the obvious change between the two. In fact, to one particular redhead, it was more than obvious: it was infuriating.

Ginny was up to her end with how ignorant Hermione was behaving. And she doubted the other girl was even that naïve to begin with. Nonetheless, she planned to do something about it today, Friday.

As it so happened, Fridays brought about something distinctly different from what Hogwarts' students were used to. Like in most things, Durmstrang culture demanded that their students be the best of the best. Having focused so closely on the dark arts and warfare in the past century, many habits were hard-pressed to be given up. However, one tradition the school still practiced was the weekly addition of one more class: flying.

"I don't see how this should be a mandatory class. It isn't at Hogwar—"

"Flying has saved your life more than once, Hermione, so if I were you I'd just quit whining already."

Hermione pursed her lips at the smug redhead suddenly two broomsticks beside her. "Levitation spells have proved just as effective, or perhaps you didn't know—"

"Welcome to our flying pitch!" A loud sonorous voice suddenly interrupted them, and Viktor Krum appeared as if out of nowhere in front of them, hovering just slightly over the snow-packed ground. "Mount your brooms and proceed to your flying groups! Hogwarts students, with me!"

Students all around suddenly kicked off and flew towards different areas of the field. Hermione could only guess they were classified according to skill. And sure enough—

"Alright, I'm going to assess what you know."

—she was right.

Ginny gave her a cold glance before kicking off from the ground.

* * *

Draco couldn't help _not_ noticing. In fact, he was almost certain hippogriffs across the entire continent wouldn't be able to not notice. Because the fact was: Hermione was a dreadful flyer. It was pleasing, knowing he succeeded grandly where she was an epic fail, but there was something else that bothered him.

Hotshot Bulgarian professional Quidditch players.

Because she was so bad, Krum continually accompanied her. And even though Draco knew it was part of his job to do so, he couldn't ignore that Krum was indeed, a constant nuisance. The fact was, Krum just paid way too much attention to her.

_And yet you still won't admit—_

_Shut up … Please._

_Oh! The 'pl' word!_

But there was nothing Draco could do about it unless he pretended to be as sorry a flyer as his roommate was proving to be.

"What's the matter? Jealous?"

Draco didn't even bother turning. He already knew who that snide voice belonged to. "Careful Weaslette, you might accidentally bump into the end of my broom."

"And you might accidentally bump into the end of my fist."

"Wow. How original. And here I thought you were actually smarter than your half-wit brother."

Ginny laughed. Bitterly. "You really are an ass. I don't know what she sees in you."

At this Draco did turn, slightly, an unreadable expression crossing his usually masked features. It was brief, however. He resumed looking straightforward as he returned indifferently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You might think you're fooling everyone else, but you don't fool me."

"Whatever, ginger. Do me a favor and go fall off your broomstick or something."

"I'm right and you know it. And my hair is not ginger, it's red. Learn your colors."

"You should learn your place. Shoo. You're annoying me. Go bother Granger."

Ginny seemed to hesitate. Draco chuckled unkindly. "What? Afraid she'll bite your head off?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"Then why not?"

He didn't see it but he could tell from her voice that her lips pursed. "Because she's just as stupid as you are," she muttered.

Draco resisted commenting and increased his speed. The She-Weasel was getting on his nerves. Unfortunately, said Weasel _could_ fly.

"I'm not done with you."

"Did we ever start? Sorry, I lose count after so many. Redheads aren't really my thing though so I doubt you'll get another chance."

Ginny nearly whipped out her wand and hexed him right there on the spot. Instead she retorted back haughtily. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. And besides, that's what you have Hermione for, am I right?"

"You just don't get it, do you? What's wrong with you anyway? Do you have this crazy fantasy of me and the mudblood together, or what?"

"Do you?"

Draco tried not to think about her counterclaim and continued flying as if the image didn't affect him at all. He sped up instead, only this time Ginny didn't follow him.

* * *

_What's wrong? _

_Can't sleep._

_Let me guess, you're horny, huh?_

_No! _

_Right. We both know that image the Weaslette offered is still in your mind._

And like earlier, Draco had no response. It angered him. Bullshit. This whole Granger business was absolute bull. And it was eating him alive. Arguing with her heatedly was something he realized he'd come to enjoy, even before—

Before what?

Before they'd become Heads. But this? This companionable silence? It was unbecoming of them. And what was worse, it even seemed as if they were … well, to be honest, any onlooker might actually think they were friends. It was weird. Unnatural. And unsatisfactory. Not to mention impossible. He didn't know how long his tolerance was going to last, because tolerance was what it was. Who was he trying to kid? 'Fuck it' could only work for so long and he was a Malfoy. Malfoy's didn't hide from their problems, so why the hell was he? He wanted to scream at her, call her names, knock her know-it-all face into the wall, onto the floor. And yet another part of him wanted nothing but one of her sweet, sweet kiss—

_Shit!_

_Ha! Told you so._

_No. Not kiss her. Though …_

_Grab her and pull her close—_

_Will you shut up?  
_

_Hey, you're the horny one, remember?_

_I'm not! And hugging some wretched girl wouldn't solve anything anyway._

_I never said anything about 'hugging.' And she's not just 'some wretched girl.'_

A light sigh caught his attention from across the room.

She was sound asleep.

_Well yeah, most normal people are asleep at this hour._

_Shut up._

Before thinking about what he was doing, he lifted the covers off himself and crossed the room, ignoring the cold stone that met his bare feet. He was at her bedside within a few seconds, his mind racing with tumults of indecipherable fragments and images, and then ... nothing ... There she slept, surrounded by locks of brown, tousled hair, an expression of utter tranquility and serenity on her pale face. It was … disconcerting, yet intriguing at the same time. Being so close to her beneath the cover of darkness and her dream-filled ignorance. It made the situation suddenly a lot easier to deal with, almost as if he was in a dream himself. And in this moment Draco knew, without a doubt, that despite his seemingly indifferent attitude, despite her insufferable air of knowing everything, and irritating bravado, he was drawn to her. He didn't know why, or how exactly, hell, it could be he just hated her so damn much. But in either case, it was there.

And it scared the living crap out of him.

_You should kiss her._

_Shut up._

Although, she _was_ asleep …

_Do it. It will help you sleep._

_Don't be ridiculous._

_I'm not. You're the one who said 'fuck it', remember?_

_But kissing her wouldn't solve anything._

_Nor would it hurt._

Draco's brow furrowed.

_No one would know._

_I'd know._

_Well, yeah, but so what? You've already kissed her, what's one more?_

Draco had to admit, he had a point. _Wait, 'he' is me … right?_

_Of course I'm you!_

Draco sighed softly. _A dream …_ And heeding his own advice, he leaned forward.

* * *

The room was swathed in shadow and a deathly silence. The limited lighting cast eery shadows against the stone walls, elongated by fault of windows and torches. And in the middle sat a tall, blond man, his long fingers clasped and a thin-lipped grin painted sinisterly across his ebony skin.

Lucius smiled as his hooded companion left the room. It was time.

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_Coolgems_- I have to admit, I am a little discouraged lol, but one reader brought to my attention exactly what I'm lacking. Fortunately that is about to change very soon. Oh, and you know what? I don't know for sure where Crookshanks is lol, hmmm…I guess, since I haven't mentioned him, I might say he's with Hermione's parents. As for the Bleach author, I believe its Tite Kubo, but I haven't really read them, just seen some of the episodes.**

**_Binotaurs_-Hello again! Don't worry, I know I can always count on you ;) I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story. It has turned somewhat and I can't help but hope I steer in the right direction lol. Oh, and why Lavender didn't run? I guess she couldn't, really. Not when the doorway is being blocked. And you're the only one to comment on the aura thing! Thank you! Lol, as always.**

**_Silverstar_- Well, Draco isn't actually 'trying' it…yet. He's more like ... trying to ignore it?**

**_Sephra_-I'm worried Draco is too 'nonchalant' now! Ah! Lol, but it won't last long. Thanks Sephra!**

**_Glitterboden_- I realize you are not an anonymous reviewer but I honestly cannot recall if I replied or not, and with a review as lovely as yours, I would hate to give the wrong impression. Anyway, thank you for such kind words, I hope to be a famous author someday as well though I hardly think I'm anywhere near decent to becoming that anytime soon lol. And also thank you for understanding the updating thing; you're right, day to day life takes time! Thanks again!**

**_Alex_- Darling, you have no need to worry about offending me. Your critique is well-thought out and has allowed me to realize this: I need to stop diddle-daddlying and move on with it already! Draco's character is very important to me, and I think what you were trying to say is that the dynamics between him and Hermione are no longer 'exciting', am I right? I am a bit confused about the 'list' thing you mentioned. Am I really 'listing' things going on in the story? Oh goodness, I hope not, that's one thing that drives me mad! I'll go back and look … Anyway, there is a reason why I've sort of 'lulled' it down between Draco and Hermione. Remember how he sort of said 'fuck it' and tried not to think about it? This is him trying to ignore it. And so he's just being tolerant, exactly what you said. Boring? Yes. Very actually, because we all know Draco is not one to sit idly by, so why am I doing it? Well…here's my reasoning, and I accept if you find it flawed lol, for it probably is but *shrugs* what else can I tell you? Lol. A 'docile' Draco, so to speak, will not remain 'docile' for long. Think about it. What would Draco do if he has to keep in such 'passion/anger(he thinks)/confusion' all bottled up? He's going to explode at some point, and when he does… well, you can imagine what lovely things might happen between him and Hermione lol. I'm only referring to Draco because Hermione is the more rational of the two, thus accepting his sort of treaty—as far as him 'not dealing with her anymore'—as a sort of compromise seems the smartest thing to do right now. Especially when she's stuck with him amidst a bunch of Durmstrang haters. Like I said, not the most thrilling scenario, but it will make the climax so much the better! Does that make any sense? You're right though, I need to get back on track, and it hadn't occurred to me that this was the reason less people reviewed. No worries, the Dramione will fire up again. Thank you, for every word. I appreciate it to no end. That, my friend, is how to give a critique (though you had no need to apologize lol), so bravo! I will definitely consider it all—as I already am, can't you see? Lol—and a whole box of 'bursting love' right back at you! **

**Review please :)**


	34. Decision

**Happy Christmas everyone! I thought this would be a nice little present lol. But anyway, the reviews! Now that's more like it. Thank you all so much for reminding me this story is indeed a major priority. I should slap myself, yes? Anyway, now the fun really begins to manifest, hopefully you all will enjoy the turn this story is about to take *hopes* Without further adieu, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Headmaster, for seeing me on such short notice. I assure you, I am looking forward to transferring my boy over as soon as all documentation is taken care of. Poor boy, he has so much potential and that fool Dumbledore insists on—"

"Now, now, Mr. Nott. Headmaster Dumbledore is a great man. And there's no need—"

"Of course, of course. My deepest apologies, Headmaster Hasaan. I lose my tongue sometimes, but surely you must understand my enthusiasm in this matter. But you are right, Professor Dumbledore is a … _legend_, after all."

Headmaster Hasaan grunted but the frown on his face only vanished slightly. The other took it as notion to depart.

"Well, as I said, thank you and good night." And with a flourish of dark robes, he left.

It was only moments later, when Hasaan's pet cat, Whisky, began hissing violently at the door that Hasaan felt an inexplicable unease. He opened the door, wondering what could have possibly not only woken Whisky up but gotten her in such a foul temper.

"Now what—Mr. Nott?"

The man flashed a wide smile, though there was something almost crazed about it. "On my way, on my way. Just had to use the loo first. Dreadfully cold outside, you know how it is. Until next time, Headmaster." With a quick stride he was around the corner and headed towards the exit.

Hasaan, unable to ease his sudden discomfort, went into the adjoining bathroom, his wand held tightly in his hand. He didn't know what he was expecting, really, but there was something not right about this. Something not—

"Hmm…" Nothing out of the ordinary. Whisky followed tentatively, as if afraid something horrid would jump out at any moment. But of course, there was nothing at all.

He sighed, wiping his brow with his sleeve. He was sweating, it seemed. The thought made him feel a momentary lapse of revulsion for himself. Pathetic. Turning on the nearest sink, he splashed his face, several times before—

"Ho! Whisky, my pet, what is wrong with you?"

Not bothering to dry his hands, he immediately bent to calm the furious animal, but to no avail. Seemingly glancing at his wet hands, she turned and fled.

How preposterous! He'd heard of cats disliking water but this was ridiculous! Nonetheless, as Hasaan headed back towards his domain, he couldn't shake off the feeling of apprehension.

* * *

_Mountains. Surrounded by a canvas of melding colours. Green. Brown. Gray. No, not gray. Silver. And blue. The lightest but prettiest shade of blue blending harmoniously into that beautiful silver sheen. It was a forest. Woods so unlike the Forbidden Forest but just as mysterious. _

_Curious that she should find herself in such a place. Though, although the scene was painted before her, there was no doubt where she really stood. A patch of green grass, isolated from the nature before her, roughly one hundred yards away. A breeze sifted through her hair and Hermione frowned._

_A dream … Was it possible to feel wind in a dream?_

_And then _he_ appeared. _

_Cloaked in a long, black robe, eyes a luminous silver-blue, and a gleam so incredibly intense Hermione nearly questioned aloud. But she didn't. There was something else about him._

_His hair. It was black. Just like at the dance. _

_Well that's … strange. _

_She could only guess he was a manifestation from her self-conscious: the mysterious boy, her prince charming, before the fact. Before Draco Malfoy._

_But they're both the same person … right?_

_And then suddenly, he was right in front of her._

"_Hello."_

_She stifled a breath, mentally wondering how on earth she was noticing such details as 'breath' in a dream. A barely audible gasp emitted her mouth in greeting. _

_Draco-but-not-Draco chuckled, lifting a warm hand to cup her face. "I've been wanting to do this for some time now."_

_She was about to ask 'what' when his lips were on hers. And suddenly noticing details were the least of her worries. It was perfect, and dream be damned, feeling sensations she shouldn't be feeling be damned, it felt amazing. _

_Her dream self responded immediately. There was nothing tentative about it either, just passion, a long-awaited thirst that needed to be quenched. Hermione reached up, delving her hands into his thick, black hair._

_Only …_

It wasn't black. Anymore.

And that was when she realized she was no longer asleep.

* * *

It happened too soon. He leaned forward, so close to those perfect pink lips, the slightest hesitation wavering gently beneath silver-blue orbs, when her eyes fluttered open.

Draco froze. But then—

She was kissing him. Desperately and without restraint. And Draco, being the selfish creature that he was, ignored the sane portion of his mind and kissed her back.

How he wanted this, oh how he wanted this!

He could feel her body temperature rising as their kiss grew more passionate, more earnest. As if moving instinctively, he slid onto the bed with her, moving aside the blankets so that he could deepen the kiss, feel her more thoroughly, and just be _closer_ to her. It was stimulating, to say the least. And yet … Draco felt, for the first time, something else stirring in the back of his mind. Well, perhaps not the first time, but the first time he actually acknowledged it. It was an odd sensation, akin to … to …

Something about the shield of darkness seemed to give light to reality. No one would see. No one would know. So what if he let his actions be clouded by emotion for the moment?

Emotion?

And then—

"Draco—what—" And she was pulling away. Hastily, her eyes widening significantly, and even in their darkened room he could see the surprise magnified behind those brown depths. Surprise. Then confusion. Then anger.

For a fraction of a second Draco felt the smallest twinge of hurt, a reciprocal response to whatever that stirring had been. Upon seeing her eyes flutter open he'd been sure she'd woken up. Sure that kissing each other had been her idea. Sure that they both wanted the same thing. But—

Hermione gasped, and in an instant was as far as away from him as possibly able on the small bed. When she spoke, it was with unabashed resentment. "Get away from me."

Hurt. The unmistakable wrench of hurt. It confused Draco at first. Such weakness should never occur to him, much less from _her_. And this really pissed him off. Draco growled. "You're really something, you know that? You're the one who starte—"

"I was asleep! And what were you doing hovering over me like that to begin with?"

Draco ignored her question. "Stop it. Just shut up and stop being such a damn goody-two-shoes for once! Why can't you just fucking enjoy the moment!"

"Because I'm not your whore, Malfoy—"

Like lightning Draco was off the bed and standing, still dangerously close to her nonetheless. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes narrowed to slits. A terrible ball of rage was building inside him, but instead of giving in, he forced himself to relax. Malfoys didn't get ruffled. And Slytherins weren't bloody chickens, for fuck's sake. Much better to sting, like the serpent of his namesake. Poison affected much slower, and the victory was much sweeter. And in this moment of vengeance-weakness-Draco had no choice but to quell such rejection in a likewise manner. So with a cruel laugh, he folded his arms and drawled out in a low, even voice: "Maybe you're right. You could never hope to aspire to such an honor."

Just as quick, Hermione was on her feet, clad in nothing but her nightgown and looking absolutely ridiculous standing on top of her bed. No matter. It gave her the leverage and height she needed. Draco seemed to know what she had in mind, but much to her chagrin, he appeared unaffected. In fact, he merely smirked, as if daring her to do it. She raised her hand, ready to put all previous slaps, punches, and kicks to shame, and wipe that infuriating smirk off his face, but then—

"Malfoy, what is … that?"

Draco didn't turn, sure she was trying to pull the oldest 'look! Slap!' trick on him, but much to his surprise, beating the shit out of him was no longer on the agenda. She swiftly—and much to his annoyance—jumped off the bed in her bare feet and trod over to his side of the room.

"Hey, where are you—" And then he froze.

It was the parcel. Hidden inside a pouch, beneath one of his robes, in the bottommost drawer. And it was glowing. Glowing so brightly its luminance could be seen through each inanimate obstacle shielding it.

How long had it been glowing? Judging by it's brightness it must've been at least twenty minutes or so. Which could only mean … and all the while they'd been …he hadn't noticed and now …

Draco paled. And suddenly all previous thoughts concerning petty vengeance disappeared.

"Malfoy, what—"

But Draco didn't give her any chance to finish. He dashed over, pulling the drawer out so hard the entire thing came out, grabbed the robe-encased pouch and tore it open. It was a bright red now. He was already late. Which meant …He glanced over to Hermione, now but feet away, her narrowed eyes focused suspiciously on him. And in this moment, clad in her pathetic, granny-style nightgown, hair sticking out all over the place, and her wand now pointing steadily towards his head, Draco realized something.

He knew. He knew what that stupid little voice had been trying to tell him all this time. Knew that it-he-whatever the hell it was, well … he may have been on to something. And because of this shred of truth, there was a decision to be made. Right now. He only had but seconds left, from the looks of it, too, otherwise any spell she aimed would hit true.

"—against your duty as Head Boy. I can, you know. I know what that is, and if you even think—"

But gods was she making it more difficult! Couldn't she shut up for one second?

_You're wasting time._

_Right_. He had to make a decision.

"—a pity, really. And I thought things were actually—Hey! What do you think you're—"

She struggled against Draco's suddenly iron grip, but her attempts were futile. He yanked her by the arm and pulled. Her face struck headlong into his chest, hard. But he hardly noticed.

"Shut up. If you want to live, just shut the fuck up."

She raised her head in protest, her cries muffled by the thin material of his shirt. "But what—"

He plunged his hand into the open bag, grabbing hold of the spherical object within its folds. And as soon as his hand made contact, their bodies lurched, the ground vanished, and the world spun away.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she noticed first her position. She was lying on her side, wrapped in a large, soft, and surprisingly warm—_cloak_? But her vision, it was bleary, her focus coming slowly, as if she'd been stupefied. _Draco_! The bastard had stupefied her! As her vision cleared, however, she realized her lack of sight wasn't entirely for her eyes, but rather, the dark room she now sat in. And her wand was nowhere to be seen. Or felt. She scrambled around but only closed her fingers over various other objects. Shoes? No. Wait. Not a room, but—

"Draco! Thank goodness you is here! Mrs. Malfoy has been—"

_That voice! It belongs to—_

"That's enough, Jessie. Draco."

Hermione's mind was reeling, and she knew it had nothing to do with their hasty flight. _No. It can't be_. She'd never heard _that_ voice, but she was almost certain it was—

"Mother." Draco's cool, collected voice.

Hermione felt herself edging backwards, as if trying to blend in with the contents surrounding her. A closet. She was in a closet. Wrapped in one of Draco's cloaks—wait, why did he bother? And on the other side of the probably locked door was—

"Your father will summon you sometime tomorrow. You are to rest in the meantime." Robotic. Lacking any semblance of emotion. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes, Mother."

A door closing, the slightest creak. Right before it made contact, however—

"And Draco," a pause, "I … I'm glad you arrived safely."

The door closed.

Hermione was still wrapping her mind around it. She couldn't believe it. Didn't know what to believe. But there was no other explanation. That thing, that parcel. It'd been a Portkey, and now she was in—

The closet door suddenly opened, and Draco, still in his black fleece pajama bottoms and thin t-shirt, looked down at her huddled position, noticed she was conscious, raked a hand through his very disheveled hair, and let out a long stream of air. "You're awake." Then, with a small, almost bitter smirk: "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Granger."

* * *

**Quick Author's Note: I've noticed, since my *hem* response to that unfavorable anonymous review that some readers have been afraid they might offend me with any sort of criticism (i.e. 'Please don't be offended! I'm sorry!'). Well, the thing is, constructive criticism (concrit) is not offensive at all, and in fact is something I enjoy reading. It allows me to consider alternative routes, find my mistakes and cater to your needs better. Make sense? I guess what I'm trying to say is … well, I'm a big girl and can handle it lol. That other 'review' was offensive because, unlike concrit, it directly insulted me as a person, and was just plain rude. Anyway, just thought I'd get that out of the way.**

**Review-replies:**

**_BananaDrama_-Hello! I'm happy you approve of Draco's character. I think the hardest thing in writing him to the tee (especially with Hermione) is to avoid making him go soft too soon. Because let's face it, Draco is a badass, sarcastic, smooth, s.o.b. lol, and he isn't going to be swooning over a dirty, little, know-it-all in less than a thousand words. So … realism, I guess. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and such amazing compliments! Really, I'm overwhelmed and happy you like the story. **

**_Binotaurs_- hola! Poor Harry and Ron indeed lol. But I guess you can't help not thinking too much about them when Draco is involved *hemhem* What a relief to hear the 'excitement', so to speak, is back. I admit it was like wading through gelatin at some point lol. But alas! This chapter took a wild turn, and now things are really going to get happening. Oh, and to answer your question (about the man telling Narcissa her son would make his own decisions), that was actually Gerard Kielm, before I revealed him anyway. So, no major mystery there lol. As always, thank you.**

**_RachMTi_- hello there! First off, ever so glad you like the story, and plot. And a movie? Well *blushes* let's not get ahead of ourselves lol. And no worries, this is far from over ;) As for that 'going to happen? No. how about now? No. Now? Nope.' Feel, well … I like to keep my readers on edge *mwuahaha!*, so it keeps the story interesting and makes you not want to stop reading and/or anticipating the next chapter. Is that cruel? I hope not … But know that it's only to make the story better lol. And of course I'm not offended :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Anonymous reviewers who didn't leave any 'name'_- Um, well your address says it all lol. There were several reviews that left absolutely no 'username' for me to address to. More than one, otherwise I would've just addressed it to 'anonymous' or 'no name' haha. Anyway, thank you all for your kind words. I appreciate it to no end (and if you want me to address to you specifically, please leave a name or something when you review lol).**

**Omgoodness! So, um, yeah, I _need_ reviews after this. Big turn of events here, and I _must_ know what you think! So, review please :) **


	35. Strangeness

**Hmmm… was really hoping for more reviews on that last chapter lol, considering the drastic change of events, but … I guess you can't win them all. However … well, today is a special day for me *hemhem read ending Author's note* so maybe after this chapter, those who haven't reviewed might kindly reconsider ;) Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

School was in full swing, and after the first few days, Harry and Ron began to grudgingly accept the fact that they still had two and a half weeks before their girls returned.

Or at least they tried to accept it. Their routine seemed all the more monotonous somehow.

It was on the third day, lounging in the Common Room and supposedly working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, that something finally brought them out of their reverie. And surprisingly, it was all due to the one girl they never would have expected to catch their attention.

Someone began to laugh. And not just heartily, but almost cackling. It was an eerie sound, but the strangest thing was whom said laugh was coming from.

Ron frowned at the same time Harry stood up. "Hey, don't you think you should back off some?"

"Yeah," quipped Ron, "he's just a second year, Lav. I'm sure he didn't mean it—"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Lavender suddenly snarled, her eyes bright as she turned her attention towards the two boys.

Harry and Ron shared a fleeting glance. Something was off here, and without speaking they immediately strode over to the pair. The second year in question continued to cry, barely registering when Harry knelt down to comfort him.

Ron turned to Lavender, though for an incomprehensible second he found himself stricken with fear. It passed just as quickly. Scary face or not, this was just Lavender, after all. Putting on a harsh scowl of his own, he stood as tall as he could and towered over her. "What's your problem anyway? He's only twelve!"

"He tried to slip me one of those deranged Weasel pastries! I should think my payback was quite merciful, if you ask me."

Ron frowned. "And just what exactly did you do to—"

"Shit." Harry interrupted. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing. I think he's starting to swell." He shot Lavender an icy glare whilst simultaneously speaking to Ron. "Ron, I think you should—"

"Should what? Take away House points? Give me detention?"

Ron's blue eyes narrowed. "I'm a prefect and am perfectly capable of—"

She scoffed, thrusting herself bodily against Ron, lewdly, and shooting him a suddenly devious grin. "Oh, I know what you're capable of, Ron Weasley. In fact, now that I think about it, I think I'm looking forward to being," she traced a meticulously painted fingernail across his torso, "_punished_ by you."

And for some reason, Ron tensed, as if he couldn't move. It was short-lived, though.

"Ron, are you—"

"Don't worry, Harry." The redhead bit out, a gleam in his eye. "I got this. Take him already."

With a suspicious glance towards the odd-acting Lavender, Harry left.

Lavender giggled. "Oh finally! Now we're alone, I thought he'd never leav—"

"Twenty points for this, Lavender."

At this she halted, removing herself from him and eyebrows rising. "Excuse me?"

"And two weeks detention."

However, instead of the bratty, whiny, response he was anticipating, Lavender sneered. Absolutely smirked. It would've made Malfoy proud. "Such discipline. I'm impressed, Ronald. Very well, then. Goodnight!"

And without so much as any explanation to her strange behavior, she sauntered away.

Ron blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. And then he decided something. Without waiting another second, he sprinted out the portrait hole.

* * *

She felt several things at once, but above all, an unidentifiable panic. Something was obviously very wrong, and she hadn't a clue what. And for a girl whose foundation lay in knowing everything there was to know about anything within reach, being completely blindsided was maddening. But she did know one thing: Malfoy Manor plus Hermione Granger could only equal disaster.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!"

Draco immediately began the impossible task of silencing her, his eyes darting once towards his closed bedroom door. When the constant stream of 'ssshh' didn't seem to work, he had no choice but to pull out his wand. "_Silencio_!"

Of course, lack of voice was not going to quiet down one Hermione Granger. She lunged at him, grappling for his wand—she suspected he had hers as well but his would have to do for now. Unfortunately for her, Draco was not as easily toppled as his slender physique might suggest, though he did find her unkempt hair suddenly flying into every inch of his face.

And so, with a firm grip, he merely grasped her by the shoulders and, gritting his teeth, said a bit more forcefully. "Granger. If you shut up and stop attempting to strangle me with your hair, I will explain."

She openly glared at him for a few seconds, before pulling away harshly and falling back onto her knees. Had Draco not been so stressed the sight might have proved commenting on—arms crossed, lower lip jutting out slightly, and eyes narrowed, it was nothing short of an ill-tempered five year old. She stared at him expectantly, and, rolling his eyes, Draco removed his silencing charm.

"If you think for one sec—"

"Are you going to listen or not?"

"I will if you give me my wan—"

"Here." He thrust it at her, and not too kindly either. Then, still holding his own wand, he began in a low voice: "Before you ask again, yes, we really are in Malfoy Manor. Yes, I portkeyed us here. And yes, I probably am out of my bloody mind for bringing you. But here's the thing …" Draco paused, as if searching for the right words. His face remained an unreadable mask, however, and it was only when Hermione shifted in front of him that he continued.

"Something was … _released_, at Durmstrang a while ago."

"What do you mean 'released'?"

Draco shot her a venomous look at which Hermione scowled. "Alright, alright. No more interruptions."

He waited a moment, more out of irritation than anything. When Hermione remained silent, he continued. "I'm not sure actually, though from what I've gathered, I'd say it's some kind of muggle-born poison—"

"What!"

"Do you know the meaning of 'shut the hell up'?"

But Hermione's eyes had widened and were searching. Draco could only guess for an escape route. Fat chance that was going to happen. She'd have to run him over first. "Granger," he visibly growled, "fucking be quiet and let me finish, dammit!" He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his still sleep-mussed up hair. "The poison is relatively new, and so as a precaution, I was given the portkey—"

"The glowing."

Pretending he hadn't heard her he went on. "The poison was supposed to take about ten minutes to be properly circulated, which was more than enough time—"

"For you to get away." Hermione finished. "It was an alarm device, for a safe getaway. Only…" her eyes darted across the floor of the dim closet, her mind making the connections with what little information Draco had shared with her.

Poison. For muggle-born wizards. What did it mean? Another threat? Were the old Death Eaters responsible? Was Draco one of them? But then why did he … did he …

_Why did he bring me? Is it possible he tried to … rescued me?_

"Granger?"

But she wasn't listening. There _was_ the possibility he had brought her here as a prisoner.

_But then why did he hide you in the closet?_

"Granger?"

_Wait. He said ten minutes._ How long had the parcel been glowing? Suddenly a loud clap sounded right in front of her face.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

Startled, Hermione instinctively brought up her wand, an intuitive defensive gesture. Seeing the icy almost black-looking eyes for lack of light, she only lowered it when he did so on his side. And then carefully, ever so softly, and still with the knowledge that this might be a trap, she asked: "Why did you bring me here?"

The question elicited but the smallest reaction in the blond teen. His eyes widened fractionally and something seemed to pass through them, some sort of emotion. And then—

"_Eep_!"

Both whirled towards the sudden shriek. And Draco groaned. Before Hermione could say anything, he got up, leaving the closet door partially open, and strode over to the middle of the room where a shaking house-elf now stared in shocked horror.

"Master Malfoy will be angry! Why is you bringing her, young master, why?"

"Jessie, calm down. He doesn't know—"

"Doesn't know! Oh no. No. Nonononono—"

"I forbid you to speak of her."

"Ah!" She was shaking badly now, her ears curling inward as she pulled them in agony. Her large eyes immediately sought out the closest piece of furniture: the bed. "I can'ts! I can'ts! I is under direct orders!"

"I'm a Malfoy too, Jessie. You can obey me!"

But before anyone could react—

Jessie began beating her head against the bedpost.

"No! Stop! Please! Malfoy, do something!"

Hermione was already halfway across the room, ignoring Draco's protests against her coming out of the closet. And as if things weren't bad enough—

Someone knocked on the door. And then—

"Draco, unlock this door at once."

Before Draco could respond, much less move, something clicked, and the door opened.

* * *

She didn't know where she was at. Only that it was dark. And smelly. And cold. And smelly. And she was hungry. And dammit couldn't they at least give her some fresh clothes?

"Enjoying your stay, princess?"

She instinctively curled up against the furthermost corner. She was no genius, and she had no idea where she was, but already her survival instincts were kicking in.

Her guard laughed. "No need to be so coy, deary. You are neither a mudblood, nor in immediate danger. Fortunate for you, yes?"

She didn't reply, simply held back a sob wrenching to rip out. Normally she wouldn't care who saw her cry. But not now. No. She wouldn't give them that also.

A loud slop sounded near the barred gates. Her daily meal. Followed by a hoarse laugh. "See you tomorrow, princess!"

It was only when the sound of his footsteps vanished that Lavender finally looked up. She edged closer to the plate. It looked absolutely vile. Hardly edible. God but she was so hungry. Tentatively she dipped a finger into the gruesome concoction, and brought it to her mouth.

"Bleh!" She croaked. But her stomach growled. Almost as if demanding she stop spitting it out and try digesting it instead.

Lavender didn't hold back this time. She burst into tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: So … today is my birthday! So it would be real nice if you all left me little presents *hem reviews* lol. **

**Review-replies:**

**_Frida_- Lol, yes, cliffhangers are my specialty I'm afraid. But I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing!**

**_RachMTi_-Glad you're still enjoying! Thank you again!**

**_iUknown_-What's inside what box? The parcel? Well… I said it was spherical lol, but I haven't really said. Hmmm, I'm not sure actually, but the importance was that it was a portkey. And as for the scene, well I do hope it didn't sound too repetitive…I'm going to have to look into that. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Binotaurs_-Hello! Ok, so the part you didn't get. It was actually Mr. Nott speaking to Headmaster Hasaan (from Durmstrang). And he was talking about transferring Theodore (his son, from Slytherin) from Hogwarts to Durmstrang. However, his main reason for being at Durmstrang was for *hem* something else…*winkwink* As for the cat, well I've always thought cats to be very smart and intuitive. As always, thank you!**

**_Korra1sg_-Why apologize? You know I don't mind lol. And I totally understand the lack of internet *meh!* You know, its funny you mention Polyjuice potion … heehee. Thank you as always!**

**Review please :)**


	36. Floored

**Mind-blowing. Absolutely fantastic. Over 40 reviews this last chapter… 40! It should be my birthday more often lol. Jk. But anyway, thank you all so much! For the Bday wishes, and Happy New Year to you all as well. Looking forward to great things this year, as well as *hopefully* some more stories *yes, Harry Potter as well*. Some important issues in the ending Author's Notes, if you could please read. And now without further ramblings, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes that passed before Ron skidded to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle. He'd been so adamant about reaching his destination that he'd completely forgotten one thing: he hadn't a clue what the new password was.

"Arrgh! Dammit! As if we didn't have enough problems, I—"

"Mr. Weasley, is everything all right?"

Ron whirled around, relief washing over him like a tidal wave. "Professor Dumbledore! Sir, something's wrong. Lavender Brown, I think something horrible—and she was making a Second year cry, laughing like a psycho—"

"Slow down, Mr. Weasley. Let's go up to my office where we can discuss this—"

"No time, Professor." Ron insisted, beckoning for the elder man to follow him.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Lead the way."

They hurried back towards Gryffindor Tower, Ron's long strides hindering the headmaster not in the least. Ron panted the password and scrambled in, Dumbledore not far behind. When they entered however—

"And here I thought you were just as stupid as the rest of your worthless family."

Ron's face flushed in anger, and he immediately sought out his wand. But it was Dumbledore who stepped forward, wand at the ready and blue eyes fixed steadily on the blonde girl sitting casually in front of the fire.

"That's quite enough. Reveal your identity and purpose here at Hogwarts."

She laughed. Ron felt goosebumps rise up all over his skin.

"It doesn't matter. The damage is done, oh great Albus Dumbledore. Right under your nose. And there's nothing you can do about it." Her hand suddenly extended forward and towards the roaring fireplace. It turned green and Ron only realized a second later what was about to happen.

"Professor, quick, she's getting away! _Immobulus_!"

But his spell only hit an invisible barrier. When Ron looked towards his unmoving Headmaster, he nearly stumbled when Dumbledore merely frowned and shook his head.

Wandless magic. And very powerful at that. The imposter leered back at them. "Well, the charade was fun while it lasted."

"You can at least tell us your name." Dumbledore returned evenly.

"Why would I do that, hmmm?"

"We cannot harm you. The barrier you have put up is quite strong. It would take at least myself and another teacher to break through it. Surely you will be long gone by then. So at least tell me who has not only broken into Hogwarts, but successfully thwarted all of its inhabitants for the entirety of a week."

The chance to gloat seemed to take immediate hold of the imposter, and a gleeful grin spread across her face, though it appeared completely uncharacteristic of the true Lavender Brown. "Well, now that you mention it, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? And anyway, the potion is just about up."

As if to justify her words, her skin began to ripple. And suddenly, she began to change. Her blonde wavy hair deepened in color, enlarging in amount and frizzing up, and she grew several inches taller, paling impossibly whiter and nails growing long and sharp. Bulbous eyes ended the transformation, and they stared back with joyous triumph at the dumbfounded duo.

Ron gasped and took a few steps backwards. Even Dumbledore seemed to be taken aback.

"But—you're supposed to be—I thought after everything—how are you still—"

"Alive?" She began to cackle horrendously. "Another time, little blood-traitor. And Dumbledore, so good to see you again." And with that, she disappeared into the flames.

Ron turned an ashen face towards his still calm headmaster, as if waiting for some kind of explanation. Instead of one, however, Dumbledore collected himself, and turned a troubled expression towards the younger.

"Go find Professor Snape. Tell him Bellatrix Lestrange is alive and I have much to discuss with him."

* * *

A sense of cold dread gripped his entire body, and Draco could only stare in horror as the door opened and long, slender pale fingers extended into the room, followed by a black-wardrobe cut of the most expensive material money could buy. Piercing gray eyes landed on his almost immediately and he found that he couldn't move.

_Shitshitshitshit_! This was it. His father was going to kill her. Then he was going to kill him. And all because that damned girl was so damn stubborn! And for what? A pesky house-elf?

An idiot. Gryffindors were bloody idiots. And apparently so was he for trying to save one.

But ass on the line or not, Draco was still a Malfoy. And so as quickly as his face had shifted into one of horror, so did he compose himself and meet his father's steel-like eyes coolly. Head on.

And that's when he noticed something.

_Why isn't he upset?_

"Draco," the icy voice pierced through his thoughts, not allowing him to ponder on why Lucius Malfoy had yet to notice the uninvited muggle-born standing by his four-poster, "why was your door locked?"

_Because I have an illegal alien in here that might accidentally breathe on your polished furniture. Speaking of which …_ Moving casually, Draco turned and made towards the bed, his silver-blue eyes widening fractionally when Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Jessie, for that matter. _Where are they?_ But there was no time to ponder this fortunate detail. He schooled his features back into those of indifference and answered evenly. "I hardly got any sleep, father. Surely wanting some privacy isn't a crime."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, no doubt from Draco's daring to turn his back on him, even if it was to simply walk to his bed. He answered in a clipped tone. "Of course. Some people require beauty sleep. How inconsiderate of me. I forget how sensitive you are."

Draco fought the urge to grit his teeth. No matter how many times he'd been taunted and put down by this man, he just couldn't seem to get over the emotional turmoil it caused him. He would have thought he'd be used to it by now. So perhaps, in that respect, his father was right: he _was_ too sensitive, weak.

"Well anyway," Lucius drawled on, almost impatiently, "it has come to my attention that you've already made contact with Mr. Kielm."

_Mother told him. Of course she would …_

"It would be … _prudent_ of you to stay away from him from here on out, Draco. And I don't want any misunderstanding concerning these instructions. Are we understood?"

"Yes father."

The blond-haired man remained in the doorway a bit longer, eyeing his almost identically faired-hair son. When Draco remained impassive, Lucius continued on coldly. "I expect you at tomorrow evening's meeting. Everything will be explained there. Hopefully you can keep up." And with that, he finally stepped out, closing the door behind him and leaving Draco without so much as even a nod.

"Nice to see you too …" Draco muttered to himself. He waited a few seconds, for his father's receding footsteps to disappear down the hallway. And then—

"Granger!" He hissed. "Where the fuck are—"

"Is he gone?"

Ah. So that's where she was. He resisted the urge to pull his hair in frustration and settled on rolling his eyes instead. "No, I'm only calling you just now so he can get a better look at you."

"Well excuse me if I'm being overly cautious. It's not like I'm a sitting duck in a pond fool of evil prey!" Her bushy head suddenly popped out from beneath his floor-length comforter, followed by irritated brown eyes.

"A sitting duck? Wow. Even now your metaphors astound me, Granger."

"Shut up, Malfoy." She returned with a scowl, seeming to struggle out of her impromptu hiding spot beneath the bed. Apparently, something—most likely that long, ridiculous nightgown—was stuck.

Draco watched her steadily. A part of him wanted nothing more than to sneer and bait her for being in such a precarious position. Though, a bigger part of him, one he recoiled from admitting, was relieved she'd thought of hiding under the bed. At least she'd had the sense to do _something_.

_Unlike yourself._

_There was nothing I could do._

_I'd say you're feeling more than relieved._

_Shut up. I don't have the time or patience for you right now._

_Right. Right. Well then what are you waiting for? Help her out of there._

_No. Watching her struggle is so much more fascinating_.

Draco could almost hear his counter-self sigh. _If you do, there's a chance you might get to see her knickers—_

"Stop fidgeting, Granger. You're probably stuck."

"Well gee, how observant of yo—what do you think you're doing? Get out of there, I can untangle myself just fine—"

But Draco was already beneath the spacious area beneath his bed. He had a very large bed, after all. He found the source of her dilemma and quickly pulled the thin fabric of her nightdress from its clutches. Once free, Hermione immediately pulled out from the crawling space, her foot nearly kicking the other's face in her haste.

Draco cursed and crawled out from the other side, all the while telling himself he'd only helped her—again—in hopes of appeasing his male instincts, namely, looking up her—

_Huh? What do you know, the view isn't bad from here either_. He couldn't help it: Draco grinned impishly, before flashing her an almost confused expression. "What?"

Hermione, who had been towering over him, wand at the ready, noticed where his silver-blue orbs had drifted to—she really shouldn't have worn a nightgown, or at least put something besides only her knickers underneath it—took a few meaningful steps back and made a face. "You're impossible."

Getting to his feet, Draco returned with a casual shrug. "And you aren't?"

Hermione ignored the comment and suddenly her face drew into a concerned one. "Wait, where's Jessie?"

Draco leaned against one of his bedposts and watched her through unmoving eyes. "You mean the source of your idiocy? I thought she was with you but I guess she left. She must've sensed my father's approach. It would explain why she refused to obey. They're all very intimidated by him."

Hermione's gaze was an icy one. "I'd say more like scared-for-their lives."

"As they should be. But enough about that. Get back in the closet."

Hermione folder her arms and raised her chin defiantly. "Tell me why you brought me here."

Draco glared right back. "Don't be such a fool. It's obvious, isn't it? To save your pathetic life, that's why."

"But why?"

His fists clenched and he took a step forward. "Shouldn't you be thanking me instead of asking pointless questions? Now get back in the bloody closet before I have to force you in there myself."

"So then this thing that was released, it was the poison, wasn't it? At Durmstrang?"

Draco was getting very impatient. "Did you not hear my father? I've already told you what I know, so quit being so damn nosy and get—"

"I'm not going back in there."

"Are you bloody mad? This isn't some hotel for you to be choosy. So get your—"

"I'm sorry about your father."

"—ass moving before I—what?"

Hermione looked away, not knowing where exactly the comment had come from, only that it was painfully obvious how cruel Lucius Malfoy really was. Even towards his only son. "Never mind. I—"

"Fuck you." Draco suddenly hissed, ignoring the way her big, brown eyes suddenly flashed at him widely, eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed in what suspiciously resembled the one emotion he absolutely loathed: pity.

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry I just—"

"Get in the closet. Now."

"But Draco I—"

"I swear to you, mudblood, if you don't move I will—"

"Fine." She snapped. And without a second's time, she turned tail and into the massive closet. Just as she reached the doors, however—"Believe it or not, Malfoy, but not all people in the world are out to judge you."

Draco made to retort back heavily. Hell, at this point he would gladly stupefy her again and leaver her be. But of course, the damned girl slammed the door on him.

_Good. Now she can just sit there in the dark._

_And what? You can sit here on your bed? By yourself?_

_... Yes._

_You know, you could just admit to her how you fee—_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!  
_

_Then you might actually get along better._

Draco sighed, an immense wave of exhaustion suddenly crashing over him. It was no longer as early as it had been, and he knew he would be expected at the breakfast table in only a few hours. He strode over to his king-sized bed and settled himself beneath the silken sheets.

_Best get some sleep._

_What about her?_

_What about her? She can sleep in there._

_It's hardly comfortable on the floor. I doubt anyone would come in anymore._

_It doesn't matter. Her comfort is not my problem._

_Just like saving her wasn't your problem?_

_That's different._

_It wouldn't hurt. Besides, you're responsible for her now._

_Am not._

_Yes you are. From the moment you brought her here._

_And she's safer in there than she would be out here. Besides, I'm not sleeping on the floor._

_Who said anyone had to sleep on the floor?_

He had to admit, as annoying and infuriating as she had been moments ago, the thought of Hermione sleeping on the floor _did_ bother him. It shouldn't. Dammit, it really shouldn't bother him, it wouldn't have a year ago. But it did.

_Told you so._

With a loud exhale, and throwing his covers aggressively away from himself, Draco got out of bed.

_Stupid. This is stupid._

_It will be fine._

_Yeah. Right. _

_It will. I promis—_

_Will you just shut the fuck up already? You won, see? So go away!_

He threw open the closet door and—

There she was. Facing the wall and huddled inside the robe he'd originally covered her with upon their arrival. _Is it really that cold in here?_ The sight was … a bit unnerving, and he had to fight down an insane urge to reach out to her.

_What the hell?_

Fortunately, his moment of weakness was quickly mollified when her scathing voice came to life. "What now? Come to gloat some more?"

"Get up."

At this she turned to him slightly, her brown eyes barely visible for the slits they'd become. "What?"

"Get up and get in the bed."

Surprise flitted across briefly, then quickly morphed back into suspicion. "Is this your idea of a cruel joke?"

Dammit, why did she have to be so difficult? "Look, do you want to sleep on the bed or not?"

"But you said—"

"I know what I said."

She was turned completely at this point, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes no longer suspicious but curious. She was trying to read him.

Draco stared back nonchalantly. "Last chance. Are you coming or not?"

A brief moment of hesitation passed, where it almost seemed as if she was going to argue further. But then—"Alright."

He moved out of the way, refusing to extend this rare moment of hospitality any more. She got up quickly, her feet making no sound as she trudged towards the massive bed in the middle of the room. As she made to get in, however, she suddenly whirled around. "Wait, but then where will you sleep?"

Draco frowned. She didn't think he was offering the bed in his place did she?

_Well, on second thought, you could if you wanted her to be more comfort—_

_Hey. It's still _my_ bed. I'm not that chivalrous_.

Without answering, Draco made his way to the other side of the bed, meeting her gaze steadily as he climbed in. "Relax, Granger, it's a big bed."

"But—"

"Do you want to sleep in the closet?"

"Well, no but—"

"Here. I'll put a pillow between us if it'll make you happy. Do whatever you want." With a wave of his wand, he extinguished the remaining torch lights, plunging the room into darkness.

An entire minute seemed to pass and Hermione had yet to get in. And for some reason—

_Don't feel bad. You tried._

_I don't feel bad. Let the little wrench freeze. I don't care._

But then—

"Draco?"

His name on her lips paused him in mid-thought. And Draco was suddenly very wary of his voice. So instead he grunted in response. "Hmph."

"I just wanted to say … well, thank you."

She was in his bed. He could feel her added weight but feet away from himself. The thought was, oddly, soothing. And a huge part of him realized it wasn't merely because he had a girl in his bed. No, it was something else. Something like … like …

Draco turned away, so that their gazes wouldn't accidentally meet across the small space once their eyes adjusted to the darkness. And in a not so unkind voice: "Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

**Author's note I: Le' gods! Draco and Hermione sleeping in the same bed! Lol, well, things are a bit better dramione-wise, yes? Anyway, I wanted to address something important. Someone recently reviewed that I should wrap up the story already as it seems to be dragging. I am aware that it's dragging, but I remain adamant that it shouldn't be done any other way when involving these two. Also, just another thought to another review, yes, the characters are slightly different now than they were in the beginning. They have to be, otherwise we would be at the point where they still loathe each other. Make sense? This is my take, anyway lol. So, here is my question to you: should I end this story soon and write a sequel? Or should I just take it all the way? There's a poll on my profile, so please vote and I can see what you all want me to do. Thank you!**

**II. Oh, and also for the record, Lavender Brown is indeed very much alive in this story, as is Bellatrix Lestrange (thank you for bringing that up)**

**III. And finally, my deepest apologies for this late update. It was two days late of two weeks :( and I really am sorry about that. But now that we're on that, I regret to inform you all that updates will probably be more biweekly from now on, at least till June. I have a new job and am doing my best to do well in it. If I do, I just might get an even better job in the end so *crosses fingers* Please know that I will not forget this story whatsoever, so please bear with me! I love you all for doing so this long already!**

**Review-replies:**

**_Silverstar_-Thank you so much for the bday wishes and reviewing! I'm hoping things will 'spice' up as well lol, though not necessarily M-rated…we'll see. Thanks!**

**_PurgatoryNymphe_- hello! You say you're late, but look at me! Lol, I do apologize for getting back to you sooner (I haven't, right?), it's just some reviews always manage to get by me and because of my limited internet access I must wait till here to address them. Nonetheless, thank you so much for reviewing! And for the bday wishes. Hope I keep appeasing!**

**_Thetreasure11_-omgoodness! Nine reviews! I can't tell you how grateful I am. Really, I am. Thank you so much for reviewing not once, but nine times in a row! Not many people do that and I am ever thankful!**

**_Korra1sg_-Greetings, trumpet pal! Yes, sneaky, sneaky hehe. And of course, we now know that it wasn't Lavender at all. Thanks a million!**

**_Binotaurs_- I'm always glad to explain any misunderstanding. And I think this chapter answered some of your other questions lol. Again, thank you so much for your continued support. Really, I am humbled that you admire this story, and ever grateful for all the compliments it gets. And mmmmm, a cookie! Is it chocolate chip? Lol thanks!**

**_Rainbows and butterflies_-hello! You know, you do give a fair point. When I reread my story (which I do, believe it not, to try to maintain consistency), the beginning is kind of misleading in that there is not apparent plot nor do we know much else about Draco and Hermione. I don't know how to fix this, really. The beginning was meant to captivate—they say you should try capturing your readers with the first thousand words, after all—but I have never been one to write mere smut. Thus my plot comes into play, accompanied by the trivialities of Draco and Hermione. Your review is actually why I put up my poll (end it soon and make a sequel, or continue on?), so thank you for bringing this to light. I am grateful to you for being honest.**

**_Someone_- Thanks for the bday wishes! Haha!**

**_Sephra_- lol, sorry to disappoint. Couldn't post within minutes, or even days *sigh* and now with practices starting again … well, you know how it is lol. Now you know about Lavender (did you see that coming?) and what did you think of this chapter? Thanks a million!**

**_Critic_-hello! Yes, my characters have all changed slightly, but I guess I can't really help it. I mean, Draco is still mean to Hermione in moments, but it's his actions that highlight his change of heart towards her, which would definitely be a change from chapter one. I can only hope they are changing in a good way, though judging from the 'frowny face' you posted in your review, I'd guess you prefer them bickering like they were in the beginning? Hmmm, well, hopefully I can still appease, and their characters don't get too slaughtered. Let me know how you see them now, yes? Then maybe I can work on it. Thank you so much!**

**_Fanatic_-hi! Um *blushes* well, I don't know about a hot, smoldering scene lol. I'm not sure if it would fit in with the context thus far. Maybe a bit later? Or in a sequel? I don't want this to be one of those 'Draco lusts after Hermione, they have hot sex and soon develop feelings beyond physical gratification' type of story, know what I mean? Thank you for the bday wishes, and for reviewing!**

**_WhenHarrymetGinny_- omg, I love your username lol. Though I would probably use Draco and Hermione instead, or even Harry and Hermione (another nice pair). I can't help the cliffys, they're my specialty lol. Thanks so much!**

**_Mathematician_- Math? Really? Omg, we're kindred! Quick, talk numbers to me, now! Do you know how to do number sense tricks? Who do you say invented Calculus, Leibniz or Newton? What's the logic in an and/or statement? I could go on forever … but now I'm one from 600! Ahhhh! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Whoever- hi! Glad you like lol, and you're itching for the next chapter? You know, they sell stuff for that kind of stuff … haha, jk. Lol, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Review please :)**


	37. Morning

**Hello again! Thank you all once again for being so supportive! I was loaded with stuff to do these past few weeks and wasn't able to do much of anything else. Regretfully, this included the review-replies, but I will get to them as soon as I can. It's been two weeks already and I really don't want to disappoint further. Thank you all again, I love and adore you all. Really, I do, did you know? Enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

They say that darkness is an ambiguous tear where anything can happen, and in its glorious way of keeping out any judgment, lies it's absolute perfection. So perhaps it was this exact state of being that inspired the two seemingly 'unfriendly' teens to arrange themselves from far apart at one end of the king-sized bed to right smack-dab in the middle, pressed against each other's own as if their lives depended on it.

Draco woke, but it was the kind of wake where everything is still blurry and dreams fade seamlessly into reality. Such was his state of mind, anyway. He noticed first the unusual pressure along one side of his arm, and the way soft hair cushioned the arch leading down from his chin and to his chest. And speaking of his chest …

There was a girl resting there. He could feel her quiet breathing playing warmly against his skin. It was a pleasant sensation, and he instinctively brought about his other arm to pull her closer to himself, if that was even possible. And then—

"Draco?"

He heard her say his name. _Granger?_ No. No way. He had to be dreaming, she would never allow him to hold her like this. And he would never have instigated such a position anyway. So surely he was dreaming.

And like in most of these sorts of dreams, he responded the only way his muddled mind would allow him to.

"Sshh." He whispered, stroking her hair whilst tilting her face up ever so slightly. He couldn't see them, but he knew what awaited him upon looking down. Those big, brown eyes of hers would be watching him, misted over with uncertainty. And oh, how he liked that about her. Not like most girls, whose bottomless depths revealed what lay behind them: nothing. No, Hermione was something else. And those eyes, that doubt, there was intelligence. Among other things, of course, but right now there was no time to dwell on that. Dreams had the annoying habit of ending right before the best parts, and Draco wasn't about to let that happen this time.

As if relinquishing to his wishes, he felt Hermione relaxing into his embrace, a soft sigh escaping that tempting little mouth of hers.

There was no escaping now.

Closing his eyes—though it didn't really matter as he couldn't see for lack of light—Draco captured her lips, as if he had seen them all along. And because this was a dream, she kissed back. Hesitantly at first, but it was returned nonetheless.

But unlike other dreams, Hermione then did something else.

It was tentative, dainty fingers skimming along his side, but before he knew what was happening, her hands were moving more confidently, and applying more pressure. Not only that, but they didn't stop at his ribcage. No, she'd maneuvered them up underneath his pajama top and onto his back, and then down again, feeling every inch of his torso. A sensation so utterly erotic and sensual that Draco began to question whether it really was a dream or not.

But it was only for a second. Because as soon as she started, it was over too soon. He felt her body snuggled closer, but she was asleep again. Dreaming, no doubt.

Ha. How strange, a dream within a dream. Surprisingly, Draco found that having her in his arms was just as satisfying. She fit just right, too. No awkward detaching of fingernails from his limbs or pushing away of overly-hairsprayed hair. Nothing. Because Hermione was just right.

_Wrong … _

_Shut up. Let me enjoy my dream._

And with that, Draco fell back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he couldn't think of another night that he'd slept more at ease.

_Maybe it was that dream I had …_

_What did we dream about?_

_I don't remember._

It was the warmth. That had to be it. He was used to sleeping between silk sheets, after all. Not between heated skin and—

Wait. _Between_ her skin? He chanced a cracked eyelid and—

Yes. Between was definitely the right word. Apparently sometime during the night, Hermione had decided Draco was much more comfortable than the thousand Galleon-worth pillows. And as a result, Draco was very, very warm and—

_Cozy._

_Shut up! Malfoys don't use words like 'cozy.'_

_Malfoys don't cuddle either._

_I'm not—you know what, just shut up!_

It was true. Horribly true. And the fact that said warmth was coming from the brown-haired, and still slumbering girl—_Gryffindor_!—next to him …

_Grrr …_

_Are you really growling? May I remind you that Malfoys also do not resort to such primitive noise—_

_I know! I know! _

_Just saying … She's snuggly, isn't she?_

… _Yes._

And even though he was hardly cold at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to move her away.

_Better make sure she doesn't snuggle into your lap._

_Why not—oh. Ah, shit._

Draco turned his head away and sighed. Of all the mundane incidents ...

_Mundane? But that happens every morning—_

_Not like this!_

As if to further torture him, Hermione suddenly shifted against him, turning over completely so that her back pressed along the length of his front.

Not good. Nope definitely not good—or very good, depending which perspective he considered—and it was getting worse with each second. A literally growing problem.

And so Draco did the first thing that came to mind.

So comfortable.

And then—

"_Aah_!"

She was suddenly thrown onto the floor. Hard.

Her eyelids flew open and her head seemed to go into overload. She was still disheveled and felt somewhat woozy from having just woken up, and in the midst of somewhere completely unfamiliar. Not to mention the joyous greeting of hardwood floors plastered against her face.

And then it all came back to her.

Malfoy Manor. Portkey. Muggle-poison. Groping and making out at night—_what_! _No, it must've been a nightmare_. Draco—

_Draco_!

And as if to prove her point, said Malfoy suddenly snarled at her from the bed.

"Dammit Granger, can't you do anything without yowling like a mangled cat?"

She found her voice, which was still saturated with morning grogginess. "But I—that's not fair I—hang on a second." She turned heatedly towards the blond teen glaring at her from above and realized something. "You. Git."

Draco had the decency to at least look somewhat surprised. Though it was a fleeting moment. His features immediately twisted into one of haughtiness. "Your point?"

"You pushed me off the bed!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

Draco seemed to think about it, using his elbow for leverage to lean slightly over the edge of the bed. He peered at her and then sent her cocky grin. "Now that you mention it, I guess I did shove you over a bit."

"A bit? Malfoy, this is a king-sized bed. You had to have pushed me—"

"Hey," he retorted hotly, "if you hadn't decided to use my body as a damn pillow then maybe you wouldn't be in that predicament."

Despite her current state, Hermione felt herself flush. Had she really done that? And if she did, did that mean that they'd also made out—"I most certainly did not!"

"Yeah, right. Tell that to Draco Jr. then."

Her face contorted into one of confusion. But then—"Oh God, Malfoy, _ew_!" She quickly looked away, her cheeks painted a bright red now, whilst simultaneously getting to her feet and as far away from the blond Slytherin as her the room space would allow.

Draco, who had purposefully shoved the covers aside to reveal the dilemma in his pajama bottoms, smirked at her evilly. "Anatomy doesn't lie."

"You are the foulest, most disgusting, perverted—"

"Relax, Granger. It happens every morning—"

"Ugh! I don't want to know what you do—just—_ugh_!"

Something suddenly occurred to Draco. For despite how awkward the situation could have easily escalated, she seemed to be taking this … _ordeal_, quite heavily. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she probably wasn't even aware that most men had—

"You don't know, do you?" His previous taunting abruptly changed into one of incredulity. And when she neither glanced nor replied, he began to laugh. "Holy shit, little miss-know-it-all doesn't know about morning wood!"

At the final word she shot him a murderous glare. "If you're referring to your—your—" She sputtered and only managed to point an accusing finger at said stimulated body part. "Well, you know what I mean. But no, I do not know about _that_ nor do I want to know. In case you weren't aware, Malfoy, some girls know the significance of common decency—"

"Yeah, all the prudes."

"I'm not even going to bother. You're insufferable."

"Thank yo—"

_Knock knock._

"Young Master Malfoy, sir! Your mother and father await you at breakfast!" A squeaky but muffled voice sounded through the door, successfully interrupting the disheveled teen. He wouldn't admit it, but the knock on his door had almost caused him to leap from the bed, raging hard-on or not, and shove Hermione into the closet.

Fortunately it was only Jessie. And as if to enunciate the tedious obligation of breakfast—

"Oh. Right. You're probably hungry."

—Hermione's stomach growled.

Hermione, still visibly upset over the _very_ visible problem in Draco's pants, veered again in another direction. "I'll be fine for another while, don't worry about m—"

"Will you just shut up already? Dammit, you Gryffindors and your 'might'." Draco huffed, getting out of the bed at the same time.

Hermione remained looking adamantly away.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had just finished putting on the finishing touches of a particularly delicate silk-wrapped headpiece when movement in one of the portraits caught her attention.

In most cases, it would be no reason for inquiry, but because this flash of movement was coming from that particular photo …

Lady Serena.

It was one of her husband's most preferred portraits. Because despite how beautiful Narcissa might appear to most men, to Lucius Malfoy, it was never enough. Nothing was enough, and so why should one woman be? Not only that, but beauty was proportionate to age, and age was something Narcissa would never victor over.

And Lucius knew this. He reminded her every so often after all.

Lady Serena, however, would remain young forever. Such was the nature of wizards and witches in portraits. And Lady Serena was beauty incarnate.

And if her husband's healthy sex drive was anything to go by, Lady Serena would reside in Malfoy Manor forever. Because even though she lived between the realms of all wizard portraits, there were ways. Ways to provoke her kind, ways to hurt. And Lucius Malfoy, ever the selfish bastard that he was, knew every which way.

And so, even though she knew Lady Serena was much more beautiful and younger than herself, Narcissa did not hate her. No. In fact, there were times when she even felt sorry for the poor thing. Rape came in many forms, after all.

Lady Serena had been a victim of such rape. Narcissa had even walked in once to find her husband threatening to curse her should she refuse to remove all her clothes.

_Vile pig … _

And so whenever possible, Lady Serena would leave, to reside in her counterpart at Hogwarts. It was only when Lucius summoned that she was forced to make an appearance here.

Thus arose her shock at finding the beautiful Lady sitting idly in her frame, staring meaningfully at Narcissa Malfoy through big, green eyes.

Glancing once at the doorway, Narcissa sent a silent spell in its direction before making her way across the room, and met the younger woman's gaze head on. There was a furrow of concern etched in her forehead and, Narcissa noticed, a nervous flicker of her eyes towards the closed door.

"Lady Serena," she began, and though there was an elegant coldness to her tone, by no means did it reach her bright blue eyes, "do be quick. I cannot promise my husband's absence for longer than a few minutes."

"Thank you, Madame. Malfoy. I will explain as fast as possible. But you should make haste once I am finished."

And she talked, jumping into an explanation that creased the edges of Narcissa's mouth and wrinkled the space between her brows. When she was done, Narcissa spoke, a calculative and stony voice. "And why should I help you, Lady Serena. Tell me."

"Because, Madame," the younger woman finished, "it is evil. Think about it. Would you want your son to see you allow something so cruel?"

At this, Narcissa rose to her full height, a livid expression on her face. "Draco is not directly involved in any of this. I know that for a fac—"

"But surely you are not as inhumane as your husband—"

"This is his business. Not mine."

"You don't understand," the other witch interrupted hastily, "this poison. It is fatal—"

"Yes, I believe my husband was determined for it not to be otherwise."

Lady Serena stopped, her mouth parting slightly. She closed it then, and pursed her lips. "Fine then. If you will not help me, then I will find another way."

And with that, she left.

Narcissa stayed unmoving, her pulse suddenly racing and her mind whirring. How dare that wench! How dare she use her son against her! Draco had nothing to do with this. Nothing at all.

"What do you think you are doing? Breakfast has already been served."

The voice of her husband caused her to turn around, and immediately she fell into her expected role. "Nothing, dear. My deepest regrets. Lead the way. I'm famished."

As soon as the door closed, Lady Serena peered out cautiously. "Dammit, she's not going to budge." But she had discovered something nonetheless, and she was more than determined to use it to her advantage.

"Her son. Draco Malfoy. _That_ is her weak spot."

* * *

**Hello all! So now you may be able to predict a bit more, no? As I said before, I will get to the review-replies asap! I did manage to do the anonymous ones though, so here we go. And don't worry, I won't let this happen again.**

**Review-replies:**

**_Coolgems_- Hello again! I'm sorry about bellatrix lol, but she was just so perfect for the role, I'm afraid. And you know what, now that you mention it, Luna would be a strangely compatible parallel to her haha. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Roni2010_- Again, my dear, thank you so much for reviewing! Yes, we found out who the mystery girl was, but can you unravel the other mysteries? Lol thanks!**

**_Korra1sg_-hi! Bah, you don't have to apologize for reviewing late, at least you did, right? Lol, although I am missing you at our gigs, hurry up and come back to us! Lol, jk no pressure. You're right, Dumbledore is really hard to write. I guess because he's like this super bad-ass wizard who really doesn't have all that many lines in the books. Plus he's very mysterious towards the end so yeah lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Sephra_- Le gasp indeed lol. Yes, you are very good at your predictions heehee. Did you like? I thought putting in that little perverted moment would be pretty funny too haha. And I couldn't help but not put Bellatrix in. She's just so evil! As always, thanks!**

**_Binotaurs_-I was totally laughing when you said you didn't feel too bad cuz I hadn't posted a new chapter lol. But it's all good, I know what you mean. Nonetheless, thank you so much for reviewing again. You are, ever after, one of my most loyal readers, thank you!**

**_SophiaMartinez_- Omg! Thank you for such kind words! I wouldn't say I'm the only one out there though. Trust me, there are so many good dramione stories out there, you just have to look for them lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Review please :)**


	38. Hussy

**My everlasting gratitude for those of you still with me and this story. I can tell by the drastic drop in reviews that many readers are probably getting impatient *sighs* But what can I do? I'm extremely busy during the week and yesterday I all but passed out once I hit the bed. I'm actually kind of nervous about this chapter because, though it does give another 'piece' of the story, I just don't feel like my muse is connecting with it. But …well you be the judge. Rest assured that the following chapter will be a bit more interesting. So yeah lol, thank you for all those who have reviewed thus far. I do hope you are all still enjoying the story. **

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Hermione could hear the other teen getting ready behind her, his audible chuckles only causing her already somewhat flushed face to brighten in color. After their previous informative conversation, Draco had loudly proclaimed that he was in need of a cold shower. All the more reason to stay away from the pervert. Seriously, when it came to the male anatomy, Hermione was at a loss. Sure, she knew the basics, but by no means did that include morning w—

"What's your problem now? Don't worry, I'll send Jessie with something for you to eat, no need to go all bravado on me. I really don't care, you know."

"I wasn't trying to impress—"

"I know." Draco replied, his voice no longer coming from the other side of the room.

Hermione was slightly startled with the calm and gentle fingers that suddenly brushed against her right shoulder. His breath ghosted across the nape of her neck, causing an involuntary shiver to ripple down her back.

"You're really making me regret saving you, Granger, you know that."

"I didn't ask you to save me."

"And you have no idea how difficult you being here really is."

"Because I'm a mudblood."

The fingers that brushed against her now whirled her around and Draco stared at her, his eyes expressing an unfamiliar expression. It was hard to place, but then he spoke, morphing it into nothing but indifference. "Yes," he returned evenly, "because you're a mudblood."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, so then just let me leave. I'll go to Hogwarts and—"

But Draco was shaking his head. "Can't. It's impossible with the wards my father has."

"Then take me off your grounds."

"And risk both our lives? Sorry but, I don't care that much." He snorted, turning back towards the bed to put his shoes on. "So you're just going to have to deal—"

"Are you saying you care a little then?"

Her voice cut into his unfinished taunt, and now silver-blue eyes glanced up to meet the smirking witch in front of him. He glared at her. "You're treading on dangerous ground, mudblood."

But Hermione just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the restroom.

"Hey, I never said you could use—"

"Unless you want me urinating on your floor then you'll not restrict me such necessities."

A scowl made its way onto his pale features. "That's disgusting!"

The restroom door closed, her brittle laughter cutting off simultaneously.

Draco scoffed and finished getting dressed. _Urinating on the floor. How typical of a dirty mudblood._

_Right. As if you wouldn't have said something like that._

_I would not._

_Sure you would._

_Quiet. I need to think._

_But you are thinking … I think._

He snapped his fingers and immediately a knobbly-looking house-elf appeared out of thin air, already bowing. "Y-yes, M-master M-malfoy?"

"Bring up some food from the kitchens."

"But your parents is waiting for you downsta—"

"It's not for me."

At this the small creature looked up with wide, trembling eyes. "Oh noes! I cannots! I cannots! I cannots serve Master's friend! I is already punishing myself for keeping her a secret! I—"

"Silence!" Draco retorted hotly, successfully quieting the elf. "You will do as I say. I am your Master as well. And for the record," he added, a frown marring his face, "she's not my … friend."

"But—"

"I said shu—"

"Leave her alone!"

Draco exhaled. Great. She was going to start with her 'house-elf rights' crap. "Stay out of this."

"You poor thing! Don't worry, you don't have to do anything—"

"Ah! Get away! Get away you bad, bad girl! Jessie is a good elf! Jessie will not interact with the unclean guest!"

Hermione stopped in midstride and her jaw dropped. "No, no. You've got it all wrong. The Malfoys are just prejudiced, Jessie. You have to believe—ow! "

"I is sorry, but I must obey orders, Miss." She turned away from a very surprised Hermione towards the smirking blond. "If there is nothing else, Jessie will be leaving then?"

Never looking away from Hermione's wide eyes, Draco waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Go."

A small pop resounded in the air and Hermione immediately glared angrily at the other. "Unbelievable. Is your family really so prejudiced that you teach your house-elves to call Muggle-borns filthy?"

Draco shrugged, now grabbing his cloak. "Seems so."

"Horrid. You people are absolutely horrid. To think after how cruel you treat them, and yet you still insist on poisoning their minds—"

"We have a problem."

Hermione snorted. "So nice of you to notice."

"You can't stay here."

"Whoever said I wanted—"

"Will you shut up for a moment and let me talk?"

"What for? So you can insult me further?"

"It seems the house-elves are bound tighter to my father than I thought."

"Jessie won't say anything. Or didn't you hear? She's punishing herself—"

"But that's only because Jessie is partially mine. It's the way it works, not that you would ever understand."

"There's nothing to understand concerning pitiless enslavement."

"Are you hungry?"

"Then again you are Draco Mal—what?" The question caught her off-guard, and her confusion meshed almost comically with the bitterness that had previously set camp on her face.

"Are you hungry?"

Hermione hesitated. Draco was watching her with a calculative look, an expression that did not generally associate itself with such a question. She answered slowly. "Well, yes—"

"I can't bring up any food."

"Maybe—"

"And the house-elves won't listen."

"You could summon—"

"You forget what kind of house-hold you're in, Granger. Here we don't eat in any room like some welfare-begotten Weasley. We have etiquette. Plus it's not allowed."

Anger flashed across her eyes. "That's because you're a bunch of arrogant, selfish, cold-blooded—"

"Which means you can't eat while you're here."

"Well isn't that grand. You save me from a deadly poison just to starve me to death."

"I don't appreciate your sass."

"And I don't appreciate your idiocy."

"You're not letting me finish. I have an idea."

She let out an amused snort. "Let me guess. You expect me to just prance downstairs with you and have morning brunch with your evil father and narcissistic mother."

Draco gave her his most mischievous grin. "Actually," he drawled, now standing right in front of her, "that's _exactly_ what I was thinking."

* * *

Hermione sat in front of the full-length mirror. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she still found it quite … _feminine_ that Draco would have such an assortment of hair products and matching 'vanity' like mirror. She still couldn't believe she had let him talk her into this. It was insane! It was disgusting, not to mention suicidal, but he had made some valid points …

"_You could be my _guest_ of the evening."_

"_Who so happens to be sleeping in your room? And pray tell, how did I manage to get here?"_

"_I already told you."_

"_I am not going to say that."_

"_Yes you are."_

_Really, Malfoy, I'd rather not eat for a few days."_

"_You're going to be here for more than a few days."_

"_It would be faster to try getting me out of here."_

"_We risk nothing with going through with it."_

"_Yes we do! We could get caught! Not to mention, your parents are going to think I'm just another one of your slutty whores!"_

"_Oh, so now you care what they think?"_

"_No, I just …"_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Sure, it would make her staying here that much simpler. And sure, it would also help with getting her out of here. But …

"_Unless you have a better idea, I suggest you start getting ready."_

"_But—"_

"_You have thirty minutes. Make it good, Granger. Otherwise no one will believe it and both our asses are on platter."_

Which Hermione would much rather prefer than the situation she now found herself in. Although it was true that neither Lucius nor Narcissa Malfoy had ever really gotten a good look at her, this was still a very risky endeavor. But this wasn't the main reason Hermione was so nervous.

It was the …_thing_, Draco had left her to wear.

"_That? Malfoy, you must be mad. There is no way I'm putting that rubbish on. I doubt it even fits."_

"_Oh trust me, it'll fit."_

"_But your mother will be down there! Surely you don't want them thinking that we—that we …" She couldn't seem to bring herself to finish that sentence, and so Draco did it for her._

"_That we've been having unwarranted yet smoldering sex? Yes, I believe that's exactly what we want them to believe."_

"_You're so disgusting."_

"_My father is. And my mother lives with it."_

"_So you've done this before then?"_

_Draco smirked. "Well, not exactly this, no. But I have had a few girls over. Father actually seems to approve of it." And then in a lower voice, he muttered, "For once."_

_Though Hermione didn't seem to hear it. Rather, she appeared to be getting sick over the mere idea. _

_Draco continued in a demeaning tone. "You're nowhere near as attractive though. That might be the only downfall. He wouldn't want me screwing some ugly bitc—hey!"_

"_That's enough. I get it. Now shut up and leave already." Hermione cast him a furious glare. "I have to get ready."_

Which is where Hermione now found herself. She let out a strangled-like groan and dropped her head against the palms of her hands.

_He should have just left me to get poisoned._

* * *

Draco kept his face blank as his father scrutinized him from the head of the table. His mother remained indifferent, only having glanced at him as he entered and bade her good morning with a peck on her cheek. Routine, of course. He knew it meant nothing to her.

But never mind that. His father had yet to speak. And that was worrisome.

Then finally—

"So, you mean to tell me, Draco, that you've had this … Durmstrang _girl _in your room since you've arrived?"

"Yes."

A cold glare. "And you failed to mention this upon your arrival because …"

"She was with me when the signal went off. It was inevitable."

"Where was she when your mother went up?"

"The restroom."

"Let me guess. She was still in there when I went up there as well."

"Yes."

His father's eyes narrowed.

Draco forced the flicker of anxiety that threatened to glimpse across his face. He'd known it was a long shot, that his father would undoubtedly see through his lie, but it was the only way Hermione would be kept safe here at Malfoy Manor.

_You're risking a lot for her, aren't you? Father is surely going to kick our a—_

"So where is she now then?"

Draco shifted his attention immediately back to his father. "Upstairs. She's nervous to meet you so I offered to come down first."

Another steely-eyed frown. "How … _chivalrous_ of you. A bit more than necessary for a common hussy."

Draco bit back a retort. He met his father's cool gaze evenly instead, waiting patiently. His mother, he noticed, did not once glance in either direction. And then—

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Bring her down here. And hurry up, we have waited long enough."

"Yes, father."

And with that he left, his pace quickening with every step. As soon as he was out of view, a stream of air elicited from his mouth, a breath he had apparently been holding in. So far so good.

But Draco wasn't ready to relax just yet. He knew his father suspected something. Despite being the villainous bastard that he was, his father was no idiot. But for now, Draco was going to have to take what he could get. And perhaps, if Hermione looked the part enough, he would believe their cover story.

_If she looks good enough, hell, maybe he'll think I was just trying to keep her to myself. He is a vile pig, after all._

Draco snorted, making his way down the last corridor leading to his room. Right. As if Hermione Granger could pull off resembling a whore. Pansy would have been more suitable. Not little Miss Prude.

He reached his room, not bothering to knock. "Ok, Granger. It's show tim—ah dammit."

He stalked over to the closed restroom and started banging on the door. "I told you thirty minutes. Why aren't you ready? Do you have any idea how much I'm risking for your pathetic existence? Get the fuck out here right now before I—"

"Draco?"

The door opened a fraction of an inch and he was met with a worried brow and one frantic-looking brown iris. The torch had been snuffed but he was close enough to see that—

"Good. You're wearing make-up. That should help some. Hurry up, my parents are wait—"

"I don't think we should do this."

"Too late. I already told them about you. So get your shit together and—"

"But I look like a mindless floozy!"

"Yeah, that's the point."

"Your father is going to find us out."

"Granger—"

"I just don't think I can do it! I don't even know if I put this—this _thing_ on right!"

Shit. He could hear the panic resonating from her usually determined voice. It was painfully obvious how scared she was, and fear was something his father could sense. The thought made something clench inside his chest, and he automatically dropped the usual malice that usually laced his voice. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea after all … But there was no going back now.

"It will be fine. I promise. So just come out … Please?"

No response. And then—

Draco's jaw dropped, silver-blue eyes widened, and the room seemed to have been suddenly plunged into a blazing inferno.

Chocolate-brown eyes peered at him anxiously, ruby red lips folding in nervously as she stood before him. Her expression completely clashed with the ensemble Draco had picked out for her and she stood awkwardly, pulling down on the top that just refused to cover up her lower abdomen. She lacked the confidence that usually emanated from her person, and yet—

Draco blinked once. Twice. And then: "Holy. Fuck."

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_Sophia martinez pilnik_- Hello there! Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate the suggestion. The thing is, when it comes to Draco (at least imo), his 'affection' for Hermione is shown by the things that he does and not by the things he says. At least right now, and most of the time. However, after this chapter, we can see that he does care for her a little, right? At least I'm hoping it conveys as much lol. Don't worry though, as the danger pinnacles, there will be more Dramione. I am far from finished ;) thank you!**

**_Korra1sg_- Cuddly cuddly Draco indeed *meeeooow!* I'm actually not too crazy about this chapter but lol, well it had to happen. Glad you still like heehee. Thank you fellow trumpet pal!**

**_Binotaurs_- I think I get what you meant about the 'blue spots'. Hmmm, well I can't promise that kind of injury lol, but let's just say the situation is going to get more dangerous as we proceed and there will be people getting hurt … And your ideas are bad, silly lol. I always enjoy reading new suggestions. It makes me a better writer. I am very happy you still like the story. To be honest, I'm really not sure about this chapter, so hopefully I haven't lost my muse. Oh, and to answer your question: 'she is saying that to Dumbledore, isn't she? That painted girl' Actually Lady Serena—the painted girl—is talking to herself. But she is going to let Dumbledore know, which we will read later. And I totally understand about the job, obviously lol. Thank you as always my dear!**

**_Sephra_-Haha! Yes, morning wood is a funny topic indeed. I learned about it just last year—sad huh? Lol! And of course, we both know you already are pretty spot on about what's going to happen next (or did happen here I guess haha). Thanks again!**

**Review please :)**


	39. Waiting

'**Ello! I do hope everyone is doing well. I know, I'm late … again. My apologies, but it's only two days, so no need to come murder me, right?**

**Right?**

**So you know how I'm doing, I bet. Busy, busy, busy! Lol, but anyway, thank you as always for your support and lovely reviews. Without them, this story would have a difficult time being written. I appreciate it to no end. Some extended thanks and another AN at the bottom. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

The large double doors suddenly opened and a flurry of black came barreling through the doorway.

Lucius Malfoy visibly cringed. Bellatrix was back. Fortunately for him, she seemed to make her way straight to the dungeons.

Then again …

"Narcissa, go get her before she kills the prisoner."

"Yes dear." She immediately excused herself and followed the unruly witch in black.

Lucius groaned. Narcissa was the only one—aside from himself—that seemed to be able to knock any sense into that deranged sister of hers. He would have sent a house-elf except that Bellatrix had already killed about five. If it wasn't for the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was a very powerful witch, he would have discarded her a long time ago. As it stood, she refused to show him the same respect she'd shown the Dark Lord.

_Damned woman, if she wasn't so valuable I'd strangle her with my bare hands!_

"The young master is on his way down, sir."

Lucius looked up towards the staircase, forcing himself to calm down.

Later. There would be time to daydream about killing Bellatrix later. Right now there was something more interesting at hand. He was no fool. He knew Draco was up to something. Either that or his new whore was a real treat.

And if it _were_ the latter …

He could feel a pulse in his groin with the mere thought. Lucius smiled.

* * *

She had been wrong. Horribly wrong. Apparently things could definitely get worse. A lot worse.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

Lavender choked back a second onslaught of tears. It couldn't be him. Not possibly. Her grandfather would never turn like this.

"Lavender, look at me."

Could he?

"Don't you miss your dear old grandpappy?"

"You're not him! He would never—"

"Oh boo." A very uncharacteristic pout pulled at the corners of the imposter's face. "You're no fun at all. _Finite_!"

With a brash flick of their wand, the spell ended. And in her grandfather's place stood a woman. A woman with wild, black, curly hair, and pale white skin. Her bulbous eyes seemed to pop out as if crazed, and her wide grin only confirmed the fact. A stretch of lips that clashed grotesquely with her thin, skin-stretched face. A sight young children would surely shudder away from.

Realization hit and Lavender gasped. "Polyjuice Potion!"

"Oh how clever of you." The other witch drawled.

"W-who are y-you?"

Suddenly the psychotic-looking smile vanished, and its place erupted a furious scowl. "Who am I? Who am I!" She brandished another swish of her wand and pointed it at Lavender. "_Crucio_!"

Lavender screamed.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange, stupid girl! And how dare you not recognize me! You pathetic little blood-traitor—"

"Bellatrix!"

Rolling her eyes and momentarily forgetting her rage, she whirled around towards the door and snapped. "What now?"

"You're not supposed to be torturing her. You know that."

She sighed dramatically and let the girl fall in a slump. "Sorry. I forgot."

Narcissa eyed the fallen girl for a moment before turning a raised eyebrow towards her sister. "You should be more wary, Bellatrix. Lucius will—"

"Pfft! I'm not afraid of your pathetic _husband_, Cissy. And besides, I have good news."

"Oh?"

Bellatrix smirked and began leading the way back upstairs. "Let's just say if it weren't for Ms. Brown here, I'd have never been able to do it. Now, follow me, sister dear. I'm sure Lucy wants to hear this too."

Both women left, leaving Lavender alone once again. She peered up cautiously before struggling to sit up.

_Me? What did I do to help her?_

* * *

"What? What's wrong? It's the hair, right? I can change it. Hang on." She began pulling out her wand—from somewhere along the seams of her abnormally tight pants—but Draco stopped her. She glanced at him, confused. "What—"

"Just—you look—damn I—didn't think you could—how did you … fuck …"

When Draco gave Hermione an old outfit he'd summoned from his closet—he hadn't been kidding when he mentioned there'd been other girls before her—he didn't think it would fit her half as well as it had its predecessor. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't even sure if the outfit _would_ fit her. But it was the smallest thing he could find. Though there was no denying the physical attraction he felt—

_Yeah, right. As if that was the only thing you were attracted to—_

_Shut up!_

—towards the Gryffindor, there was also no denying that Hermione was not what one would call 'voluptuous'. Rather, she sported a slender physique, with soft curves that accentuated her smaller frame.

_Soft curves?_

Draco shook his head, still trying to make sense of the vision before him. It didn't make any sense. Sure, she was supposed to look slutty, but the garments hugged her figure dangerously close, and the only adjective Draco could think of was: stunning.

And given the nature of her supposed 'affiliation' with one Draco Malfoy, stunning could actually be a bad thing.

_Father might try to—_

_Don't _even_ finish that thought._

"Malfoy?"

Draco snapped out of his momentary lack of composure and immediately masked his expression into an amused smirk, giving her a once over for good measure. "Not bad, Granger. Definitely do-able."

The pink tint that accompanied her reaction did nothing to quell the unsettled chaos that seemed to be consuming his insides, though Draco fought hard to contain it. Having practiced his entire life how to appear indifferent and cold, he succeeded. But just barely.

"Could you stop with the innuendos already? I feel horrid as it is. I look like cat-woman."

"Like who?"

"Never mind. But seriously, just let me transfigure at least the top part—"

"Can't. You're a prude. You'll cover up too much. Not that there's much to cover but still."

This seemed to anger her further. "And yet here I am, in the middle of winter, sporting half my breasts for the entire world to—"

"Deal with it, Granger. And don't stand like that, you're supposed to be my doting whore. And here, you can wear these heels. See? They're boots, perfect for winter."

She grabbed the offered shoes with more force than necessary and thrust her bare feet into them, muttering something about 'boots and this absurd outfit'. He was sure if she could breathe fire at that moment, she would have. Instead, Hermione fixed him with a stony glare.

"Are you finished gawking?"

"For now, yes." He replied smoothly, daring to step forward and yank away the hastily brushed ponytail she'd made. Her unruly curls cascaded down, and he could feel her take a small intake of breath with the close proximity. "You're right. It was the hair. This is much better."

She shoved him away and stalked towards the door. "You're impossible. Hurry up, let's get this over with so I can get out of here."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"Thank you for saving me from one hellhole and bringing me to another."

"Feisty! Now that's much better. More in character."

"Shut up."

"Keep it up. You'll have my parents fooled in no time."

"Sure. Leave it to your family to approve of a disgusting who—whoa!"

Fortunately Draco was close enough to catch her before she hit the floor. His arms enfolded beneath her scantily dressed shoulders and he caught a whiff of her now loose hair. He held for a fraction of a second longer than he should have, before setting her firm on her feet. "Watch your step," he snapped, his drawl back in place, "don't you know how to walk in heels?"

"Not hooker heels."

"Those are boots."

"I look ridiculous."

"Be grateful it's not summer time."

"It may as well be. This 'sweater' doesn't cover anything at all!"

"Will you stop bitching already and get a move on? I know you're nervous but just relax. Everything will be fine."

Surprisingly, Hermione had no response to that. In fact, it seemed to throw her off completely, her mouth opening and closing but refusing to form any words. It was almost amusing, except that it was also unnerving.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't care what that expression entails._

"Come on, they're waiting for us. And don't trip down the stairs. Malfoys don't sleep with klutzes."

* * *

Viktor Krum was worried. He knew there was the slight chance that Hermione and Draco may have finally realized their feelings for one another and slept in for the day. However, because this was an instruction day, he also highly doubted it. Hermione was not one to miss class.

_Even if she may be in bed with Draco Malfoy …_

Yes, the thought saddened him a bit. Despite their friendly status, there was no denying that Hermione Granger would always be 'the one who got away.' She was special.

But that wasn't important right now. Even if she had decided to miss classes, surely they would at least come to lunch. Right? It didn't help that he had no one to confess his worries to. Ginny Weasley would have been ideal, except that she was currently not speaking to the other witch.

_Where could they be?_

Lunch-time neared its end and he decided to check on them himself. He knew it might be a bit rude—not to mention if they really were in the middle of something Draco would bite his head off—and that Hermione herself might be upset with him over it, but it was a risk he was more than willing to take.

"Vladimir," he suddenly said, turning towards a Seventh year two seats away from him, "come with me."

"But I'm not finished—"

"That's an order."

He despised using his renown fame to intimidate people, but this was as good a time as any to dismiss it for once. Taking a long swig of the water glass in front of him, the other teen got up from his seat, glancing back nervously at his friends who watched on with curiosity written across their faces.

Krum made his way to the room quickly, his usually steady walk a bit more hurried than usual. His footsteps echoed off the empty corridors and his bulky stature caused shadows across the torch-lit walls. He reached their block and pulled out his wand. Vladimir was right behind him.

"Open the door."

"Yes sir." Vladimir reached forward and placed his palm across the stone wall. Instantly the blocks gave way to reveal a hidden doorway.

Without giving him a second glance, Krum shoved him lightly away and made his way into the small living space, taking two steps at a time down the short staircase. His heart seemed to be hammering in his ears, and there was a foreboding feeling somewhere inside his stomach. When he reached the bottom, the sensation seemed to multiply.

The room was empty.

* * *

"Bollocks! You know this has something to do with those bloody notes. We need to check on Hermione, and right no—"

"And how do you think we're going to do that, huh? The place is Unplottable!"

"Dumbledore—"

"Isn't going to help us, Ron. I don't know why you keep bringing that up, you heard him—"

"But if _you_ asked him—"

At this Harry stood up, his nostrils flaring. "What? You think just because _I_ ask him it will make a difference? In case you forgot, I did bring her up. So quit acting like I don't care. She's my friend too."

Ron only glowered back. "If you cared more you'd do something besides just sit here."

Harry had to fight to keep from strangling his best friend. Sure he was worried. And that was an understatement. It was painfully obvious how connected this entire Lavender-Bellatrix thing could be to Hermione, considering past events. But, as much as Harry hated to admit it, there really was nothing much they could do. They'd already sent an owl, but there was no telling how long her reply would take. If she was alright, anyway—

_No. Don't think like that. She's fine. If something happened, we'd know. Surely Ginny would—_

_Ginny_! If Harry's worry had been bad before, it was nothing compared to how it was now. He hadn't even thought about Ginny being in any possible danger. _Could she be?_

_There's no way to know. Because we don't really know a damn thing!_

"_Shit_!"

Ron—who'd apparently been talking aloud—immediately stopped his train of thought and fixed his friend with a wry half-smile. "So you're finally getting it."

"We need to contact one of them. There has to be a way. There just has to! Maybe we can ask your dad if he can get a hold of Ginny somehow—"

The unusually loud crackling of the fire interrupted whatever he was about to say, and both boys turned sharply towards the green-licked flames. A face was beginning to appear, and judging by the person's hastiness, it could only mean one thing.

News. Of some sort.

In seconds both boys were kneeling in front of the fireplace, their faces mirroring each other's anxiety. And then suddenly—

"Krum?"

The sight of Viktor Krum was enough to confirm their suspicions, their fears. And the air in the room seemed to thicken in density, gravity becoming twice its weight. There were no words that needed to be said to convey the expression displayed across the Bulgarians face.

Hermione was in trouble.

A strangled-like sob wrenched it way out of the back of his throat, and Ron crumpled to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: So, I just want to say thank you, once more, to everyone who is still with me. My new job is very, very stressful and consumes much of my day. Seriously, I don't even have time for lunch (I carry a Ziploc bag with four wings and a cheese stick that I nibble on while I'm driving). And by the time I get home, I'm just so exhausted that I immediately hit the bed. Don't think that I have forgotten this story. Never. Just bear with me. You already are, and I am so thankful for that. Thank you all!**

**Oh yes, and one more thing: remember that Drarry idea I pitched a while back? Any feedback on that? I still have the prologue for that one ready… I was actually thinking of posting it as a one-shot to see what people think … what do you think?**

**Review-replies:**

**_Too lazy to login_- Lol, well aside from your screen name, I did laugh a bit. I specialize in cliffys, sorry! But I do hope you still enjoy the story. Thank you for the review!**

**_Sophia Martinez_-Glad you liked the ending. Thank you!**

**_Rec2527_- Hi! Your messaging is disabled so I just wanted to thank you here. I don't have a pic of Hermione's outfit, but I suppose I can always draw what I envisioned? Thank you for the review! **

**_Rising-from-the-ground-_ Oh thank you so much for your review! I laughed when I read that you were reviewing whilst in class lol. What class was it? Defense against the Dark Arts? Or Potions? Better History of Magic, Binns wouldn't have notice haha ;) Glad you liked the idea that I presented. I kind of worried it might be overdone, but we will see lol. How is your school going? Good, I hope. And your next chapter? No rush lol, just curious ;) Let me know. Thank you!**

**_Yagirlmeg_- Hello! A big thank you for reviewing my last chapter. It's always great to meet new readers :)**

**_Binotaurs_- hello my dear! You know, you've said in words what I have always thought about but never really said aloud for fear that it would 'unjustify' my version of Draco. The truth is, Draco is not completely canon. From the books and movies, we really don't get that much aside from him being a spoiled little manipulative brat. We also see this scared kid-like version of him when he is given the task of killing Dumbledore. I think what fanfic authors do when writing Draco is infer… a lot lol. For instance, we can infer that because Draco was brought up by a Death Eater father he has 'daddy-issues'. Hence, he is always striving to be good enough to get his father's acceptance. This is just one interpretation. So you're right. And this is where my Draco is born. It is too bad that you don't like him (the way he's turning out to be), but maybe I can change your mind as their relationship gets more complicated? Thank you for this very insightful review. And of course for your review, I know I can always count on you ;)**

**_New Fan/New Fangirl/ Fangirl_- Omg. I must say: THANK YOU! When I first started receiving your reviews, do you know what I did when I got home? I started typing like mad! And actually, I had completed most of this chapter ( I believe by Wednesday night). In fact, if I remember correctly, I had about 1700 words. Typically I try not to write under 2000 words, and so I was a bit short, as you can see. It got really late and I just couldn't function anymore. The next few days were another tempest of stress and paperwork *sighs* but at last, here we are lol. So, to answer your last review, I say 'biweekly' to be on the safe side. I used to post weekly but things just began to get so hectic that I ended up fulfilling the 'biweely' promise. I just don't want to 'lie' to my readers, if that makes any sense. And actually, I'm two days late from the biweekly schedule, which makes me feel absolutely horrible … Well, you get the picture lol. But anyway, in response to your reviews (or most of them lol), Draco is warming up to Hermione gradually. It can't happen overnight otherwise it would not be Draco. Can't answer if Hermione will meet Lavender, but yes, Lavender is at the manor too. Also, I took into consideration what you said about showing the other 'key characters' POVs. I did do this in the beginning, but I have noticed that I'm not doing it as much anymore. So, voila! This chapter features more, yes? Again, Draco is just being 'Draco' because it is all that he knows, and unfortunately this is because of the way he was raised, aka via Lucius Malfoy. And finally, no I do not have a tumblr lol, but I do have a livejournal, as well as an msn, both under the same email (can be found on my profile). A million thank you's!**

**Review please :)**


	40. Girlfriend

**Are there no Drarry fans here at all! Lol, ok, ok I get it. I'm still posting it…soon ;) Like a repeating record, thank you all for your gracious reviews. I have been having bad network issues—seriously, I can't even use my phone!—and thus all review replies are at the end of this chapter. Hopefully it will get resolved soon. Anyway, thank you, I love you all!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

They made what seemed to be the five hundredth turn around the thousandth corridor. Torch lit hallways followed them all the way down, beacons of light that seemed to watch Hermione with their accusing orbs. Amidst these invisible ghouls lay the occasional portrait; handsome and dashing white-blond witches and wizards. Their sneers and indifferent glances foretold an entire dynasty of Malfoys. Though the thought only passed fleetingly through Hermione's head. More important matters lay at hand, after all.

Like the possibility of being discovered.

The last time Lucius Malfoy had caught sight of her was at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. It had been dark, and so there was the chance that he might not recognize her—not to mention her recent, er, developments since then—however, it was not a sure thing.

And Hermione had been through way too much in her short life already to be taking such a chance.

_What if Draco set me up?_

The thought entered her mind and Hermione suddenly froze. Panic seized her for a frightening moment and their recent happenings flitted through her mind. It would make sense. He did hate her after all, right? Not to mention the formula. Even if it was true, and it had been released like Draco said, what guarantee of safety did she have here? What if Draco was lying and this was just one elaborate setup?

_Draco wouldn't do that. He's changed. He might not like me, but he wouldn't just deliver me to the enemy … would he?_

"Hey."

The audible intrusion broke her train of thought, and Hermione had to stifle a small gasp of surprise when a cool hand suddenly curled up around her own.

"Snap out of it. I told you, just let me do the talking and it will all work out."

"Ok." She gasped out. And surprisingly, she believed him. Every single word. She gripped his hand tighter.

* * *

They rounded the final corner and Draco wordlessly laced his fingers through hers. She was nervous. Really nervous.

He wouldn't show it, but _he_ was terrified. A part of him told him he was worried his father might have seen right through him and he was going to be severely punished when this was all over. The other part—the majority, though he would never admit it—was worried his father would take one look at Hermione and like what he saw.

And as ugly as the first part could end for him, the second thought was just … it was just …

_Don't worry. We won't let that happen._

For once, Draco had nothing to say to his inner counterpart. It was just best not to think about it. And anyway, it was time.

One more set of double doors was the only obstacle remaining between the pair and Lucius Malfoy. Draco turned once more to Hermione.

"Ok," he spoke in a low undertone, "remember, you're my doting bedmate, and if he asks anything you can't answer, just act airheaded or something—"

"Like, smile and giggle?" she interrupted.

For a second Draco thought she was actually going to get upset over having to act like a brainless twit. Unfortunately her lack of fight revealed just how truly scared she was. Or brave.

_Figures, she is a Gryffindor after all …_

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and Draco had to remind himself to focus. "Come on then."

And they entered the breakfast room.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was losing his patience. Not only was his mundane son taking his sweet time in returning to the table, but his wife too, had yet to sit down. And the fact that Bellatrix was more than likely the reason for his wife's insolence.

_Blasted devil woman—_

His thoughts were halted as the heavy French doors opened and cold, silver-blue eyes met his head on.

"Draco, you took exceedingly long. Is everything alright with your little—Ah." A timid-looking pair of long eyelashes appeared behind his son's form, and Lucius averted his attention to the girl behind him. "Don't be shy my dear, let me have a look at you."

"Father," Draco cut in, before the girl could move an inch, "allow me to introduce my current guest, Gwen Hanson."

"Mr. Malfoy," she spoke, nodding her head as Draco moved to reveal her.

But Lucius wasn't paying attention to her manners. His eyes were already roaming. Hungrily.

She stepped forward, her long legs clad in the most delicious hip-hugging pair of pants, high-heeled boots enunciating her slender physique. Her top, though an obvious 'winter' style blouse, was of a soft material, but wove about her alluring torso like painted black. She was, by no means, big-breasted, and yet, be it the cut of the shirt or her natural youthfulness, two bulges stood perfectly erect, sweet and supple. A sliver of her narrow waist finalized the ensemble, showing off her defined curves, and for that Lucius was grateful.

In fact, he was absolutely delighted. Oh how he would enjoy this one in his bed. In three swift strides he was by her side, purposefully placing himself between his son and his whore. He made a grab at her dainty hand and brought it up to his lips. "Ms. Hansen, I do believe Draco has struck a real treat with you. Enchanted, I certainly am."

Mmmm, she even smelled delicious. He towered over her, eyes probing into those deep brown now seeming to cower away from him. It did not matter, of course. He would have her whether she liked it or not.

"Come, Gwen," his son's voice suddenly sounded from somewhere behind him, pulling the delightful creature from out of his grasp and towards the table, "father has been waiting for us for long enough. And after all our recent activities, I'm sure you must be famished."

Lucius frowned, but plastered a smile as he turned around and made his way towards the head of the table. Draco, he noticed, was glaring at him. _Stupid boy. He is lucky to have had already a taste. She is mine now, and he dares to try acting possessive_?

It was laughable really.

But then again, perhaps it would do better to keep the girl comfortable for awhile. He _would_ rather have her willingly, after all. And comfort meant something familiar. And Draco was familiar.

For now.

* * *

Draco hated him. Hated him with a vengeance. Hermione was his! His! And he'd seen the way his father looked at her. Was still looking at her. It was so disgusting. How could he even think of sleeping with his son's girlfriend?

_So now she's your 'girlfriend'?_

… _Yes. It will make a better cover._

_Ok. Right. Well anyway, she isn't _really_ your girlfriend. And besides, weren't we giving father the impression that she is just a mere whore?_

_It doesn't matter! It's the principle of the matter!_

"Yes, sir. I agree, there is no finer manor in all the country I'm sure."

"The finest in the entire continent. I will prove it to you. You must join me on a personal grounds tour later this afternoon."

"Of course, sir. If Draco will allow me that is." She threw a flirtatious smile towards the glowering teen beside her, but was cut off with an amused laugh from said teen's father.

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear. Draco would not deny me the presence of such stunning company."

"You forget we have a meeting to attend to later on, _father_." Draco bit out. He tried to sound as indifferent as he could, but he was sure his father saw right through him.

Their eyes met and Lucius gave an imperceptible nod. "Oh yes, how could I forget. In either case," he turned back towards Hermione, "the invitation remains open for days to come. I'm sure you will be staying for awhile after all, yes?"

"As long as Draco will have me, sir."

Hermione was behaving brilliantly. And even though this was what Draco had hoped for, he now found himself regretting having brought her down here. His father was eating up everything, and it was driving Draco insane. Where was his mother? Surely the man could withhold a bit of his leering with his wife around?

_Yeah. Right. We both know mother has long lost father's attention. _

"Is that so?" Lucius returned, though there was an icy tinge to his tone. "Hmmm, seems you are quite devoted to my son. Strange. Most of his _guests_ are not so blatantly enchanted."

Hermione just laughed, though Draco could tell it was with a nervous tremor. "What can I say, he is quite the young man."

"And your behavior is indeed much too refined for a common whore."

At this Hermione had nothing to say, though there was a slight hesitation with which she held her smile.

"Draco," his father continued, his only show of casting him any thought a mere glance but still eyeing the dolled up girl beside him, "I do believe you have lied to me, son."

"How so, father?"

"It appears Ms. Hanson is much more than what you told us."

"As a matter of fact, you're right. She is my girlfriend."

"So she is indeed."

Draco made to reply when suddenly—

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!"

The doors opened and in walked his mother, followed by a rambunctious—

"Aunt Bella?" Draco's eyes widened significantly and he shared a surprised look with Hermione, who had gone a pale white. Fortunately his father was too busy scowling at his new guest to notice.

"Yes, she arrived this morning." He muttered. Sharply he addressed the two women. "Narcissa, Bellatrix, you should not make it a habit to idle so long."

"My apologies, dear. Bella was just—"

"Yes, yes, so we had a bit of a woman's chat on the way up. Seriously, Lucy, get over it." Bellatrix interceded, flouncing heavily into the closest seat, which happened to be right across Hermione. Having only barely noticed the unfamiliar face, a mischievous grin stole across her face and she leaned forward, eyeing Hermione as a dog might sniff a new acquaintance. "Oh well, well, well! Draco, my dear nephew, who have we here?"

"This is Ms. Gwen Hanson," said Lucius, before Draco could respond, "and apparently she is Draco's new _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes," Draco offered smoothly, his voice a cool mask, "she is _my_ girlfriend."

"Hmmm, well you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Bellatrix continued, seemingly haven't heard a word spoken by Lucius or Draco. She leaned closer, hovering over the table to get a better look, her ragged fingernails turning Hermione's face this way and that. She even poked her forefinger at the top of one of Hermione's breasts, causing a widening of eyes for the young witch in questions.

"And quite the young and fresh, if I do say so. Good taste, Draco." She muttered, still observing openly.

House-elves began appearing out thin air, laden with platters and goblets of various foods. They began serving the table's occupants, though it was a bit difficult with Bellatrix leaning over half the table.

And still she paid it no attention. "Though, there's something about you …" She mused aloud. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't." Hermione answered, her voice a bit higher than normal, though there was a touch of confidence in the way she held her chin up and refused to back down from Bellatrix's imposing stare. "But I attend Durmstrang."

"Really, Bella, leave the girl alone and please sit down so we can eat. I'm sure Ms. Hanson is starving—" Narcissa began before Bellatrix suddenly pulled back and flopped into her chair.

"I have seen you before, if I could only remember …" She shrugged and began digging into her food.

Draco picked up his knife and fork and began cutting into his bacon. He gave Hermione a sideways glance, assessing what he already knew might be on her face.

Fear.

Worry.

Determination.

He hadn't counted on his aunt Bellatrix being home. And apparently Hermione had already met her.

Wordlessly, Draco reached below and gave her elbow a squeeze. She glanced at him with those deep brown eyes.

_Don't worry, I'll protect you …_

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_Rec2527_- Thank you for reviewing again! I will try to draw her lol, but don't expec tit anytime soon (to be posted anyway). The truth is, I've been considering getting a deviantart account but I need to get a scanner first. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**_Coolgems1630_-If I remember correctly, I did reply to your review, right? Oh well lol, I wasn't sure if some of my replies got sent and so you're getting another one haha! Oh! Btw, saw the Hunger Games preview and I really want to read it now! But I haven't even finished my current read (seven of Jane Austen's works ;) so need to do that first …lol, thanks!**

**_JDeppIsMyLovely_- So happy you like the story still! Haha, aneurism, funny you mentioned that word. It's one of my favorites. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**_MayFairy_- (did you get my reply?) Yes, Lucius is an absolute pig! Even more so after this chapter … But I do hope you still like the interactions. As always, my dear, thank you!**

**_Wintergrl77_-Thank you for staying with me! Do not worry, as you can see, Draco is already quite possessive of Hermione, especially when his father is concerned. So you can rest assured that there will be some rescuing later on ;) Thanks!**

**_TempestDashon_- Wow, what a cool username! Lol, anyway, thank you for still supporting me and for the review!**

**_Fallenhero57_-Hello again! I agree; Hermione was bound to look beautiful, so what the hell was Draco thinking? Thank you for bearing with me, and for the review ;)**

**_Xxxsmurfmexxx_- Glad you still like the story. And yes, it is being drug out between Draco and Hermione, but I can't seem to help it lol, it's about the details with those two. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Frostykitten_- hi! Wow, so you thought my story was one of those smut types huh? Lol, well to be honest, when I wrote that first chapter I didn't actually plan on making it a novel-length story. It was actually more of a one-shot type of deal, but then it got such amazing feedback that I decided to try and incorporate a plot. And voila! This was borne. But anyway, so happy you decided to read the rest of it, and that you enjoy it. Thank you for the review!**

**_Roni2010_-hola! So you're wondering what lavender did that helped Bellatrix? Well actually, there is no further mystery there. Really, she just gave Bellatrix a hair of hers for the polyjuice potion, unbeknownst to her of course. The real question is what Bellatrix did at Hogwarts … hmmm? Lol, thank you for reviewing!**

**_Binotaurs_- Hello my dear! Yes, I totally understand what you mean about Draco. Technically, he is a jerk haha. But I guess his good looks are what kind of make me so attracted to him. Plus, I can manipulate his background and build from that, make him likeable in the end ;) Oh, and your suspicions about Lucius are spot on. A pity for Hermione … as you can see in this chapter, he is already being ultra-pervertery (that's not a word lol, but you get the idea). More drama, better reading. Thank you as always!**

**- Hi! Good to see you again lol. So what did you think of the breakfast scene? Obviously it's not over yet, but then again I do have a tendency of dragging things out, haha. And don't worry about not writing more, I of all people know what it is to be busy. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Too lazy to log in so yeah_-hiya! So, your review really made me smile :) That's the first time someone actually compliments my 'not updating so frequently'. You look at it optimistically whilst saying you don't want my story to end. Lol, thank you, really, I'm humbled.**

**_Rachel_- hi! Glad you liked that chapter. The pokemon reference? Hmmm, if I recall correctly it was something about a squirtle, yes? Lol, thank you!**

**_Fangirl_- hello again! Aw it's ok lol, you reviewed, didn't you? You make a good point about Ron (him sobbing and crumpling). In fact, I gave the very same concrit to another story: he is the angry type, irrational, not the sobby self type. However, if I may try to justify the occasion here, recall that he was already arguing with Harry before Krum showed up. Actually, I tried to write the scene so that it seemed as if they had been arguing for a while. So… well, I still agree with you lol, but at least *maybe* Ron was angry at first. Krum showing up just basically confirmed his worst fear, and so he is allowed a moment of weakness. Yes? No? Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Jerrilean_- Hello! Don't feel bad for not reviewing until this chapter. The point is you reviewed in the end, right? And besides, if you couldn't stop reading then that must mean you've enjoyed it so far. Which is good ;) So thank you!**

**Review please :) **


	41. Stupefy

**Dearest readers, you have my most sincere apology for this almost-four week update. And sadly, there is more news at the end of this chapter. But despite my irrefutable tardiness, you all continue to astound me. We now have a total of seven hundred reviews! (and review-replies are all at the end btw) Wow. Lol, you guys are the best. Mwuah! Thank you. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a bit more unveiling in this one than I originally planned. Sped up, actually, so that you don't have to have waited so long for something boring. Hope that's alright. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

A little over a week remained of their stay at Durmstrang and Ginny was more than ready to return to Hogwarts. Save for Friday's flying class, Durmstrang was a dreadful place. The students were ghastly, the professors not nearly as adequate as Hogwarts', the headmaster an idiot, and the current company a complete pain in her arse.

Of course, had she been on speaking terms with Hermione perhaps she needn't bother having Will Tener follow her around all day.

_Speaking of which, where is she?_

Breakfast had long past and Hermione—nor Draco, for that matter—had yet to arrive. Not that Ginny really cared. Or rather, _should_ care. Not with the way Hermione was behaving as of late. Yet, there was a sense of obligation from their many years spent together as almost-sisters that seemed to compel her otherwise.

_Stupid little voice in my head. There's no need for concern. Besides, they probably just slept in together_. The caused an involuntary shudder to ripple through her.

_Well, it's not that he's bad-looking. Quite the contrary actually—_

She nearly choked on her food. Where the bloody hell had _that_ thought come from?

_I must be losing my mind ... Malfoy. Disgusting._

Then again, there _was_ the chance that her suspicions were all but naught. And though Ginny hated to be wrong, how she prayed she really was this time. Not only for the sake of her brother, but for everyone. Dating Malfoy was dating the enemy. He'd tried to off Dumbledore, for crying out loud!

A dark, brooding figure suddenly caught Ginny's attention. Viktor Krum was walking swiftly towards the exit. Another student followed him, wearing a perplexed frown on his face. A Seventh year, if his robes were any indication.

_I wonder if maybe …_

Curious, and desperate to get away from Tener, who was currently offering to butter one of her biscuits—Ginny failed to hide her irritation with the double entendre—she excused herself and decided to follow him.

* * *

Ron Weasley was not one to sit idly by and do nothing. And yet five minutes after Viktor Krum arrived through the fireplace, this is exactly what he was doing.

"I am sorry. I did not know he would take it so badly."

"Ron, you got to snap out of it. Hermione needs us and you're just—"

But Harry wasn't allowed to finish. Suddenly Ron was at his throat. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Ron, I do not think you should—"

"That goes for you too, you big-shot, crooked-nosed Bulgarian!"

Krum wisely stopped talking and watched the scene through wary eyes.

Harry struggled with his uncoordinated friend, his glasses toppling onto the floor in the process. And yet, he made no move to injure the other. Rather, it seemed he was simply waiting for Ron to get it out of his system, if only preventing his own injuries by default.

And then—

"_Oof!"_

"_Ow_!"

"Pathetic. Even with your _friend_ in danger, you two continue to behave like arrogant children."

Snape sneered at them, his wand held out whilst the two boys—having been flung apart and towards opposite pieces of furniture—glowered back. Snape, of course, was unaffected. Instead he turned towards the third individual. "Mr. Krum, the Headmaster thought you might enter through here. Follow me please."

At this the boys stumbled up hurriedly.

"We want to go too!"

"What's going on?"

"Professor Snape, please, they should know as well—"

"Silence!" The Potions master roared. "You would just get in the way. If we need you, we will call you. Krum, hurry up." And with that he swept out of the Common Room.

Krum looked despairingly at the other two, and then seemed to decide something. With a quick glance towards the door, he took a long stride towards Harry and began whispering frantically. "Look, there's something you should know that might help. Draco is missing too."

"We don't care what happens to that slimy—"

"Ron, shut up! Maybe they're together—"

"I believe they are," Krum cut in hastily, once again eyeing the entrance way, "and so I suggest you begin there. There is something strange going on at Durmstrang as well, though—"

"Krum!"

"Coming Professor," he called out. He beckoned Harry and Ron with one more glance. "I am sorry, I cannot tell you anymore right now."

"But what about Durmstrang? What's going on there? Are there others missing?"

"And what does Lavender have to do with this?"

But he just shook his head, a blank shrug with the mention of Lavender, and then slipped through the portrait hole, leaving a very frustrated and agitated pair of Gryffindor boys cursing aloud. Ron was already halfway to the portrait hole.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing? You heard—"

"What the hell are _you_ doing! You're the one always wanting to be a bloody hero, so come on—"

"Ron, we don't even know where to bloody look—_hey_!" Harry barely missed the curse his best friend had suddenly fired at him. _Great, back to this_ … He pulled out his wand. But before he could cast any sort of spell—

"_Stupefy_!"

Ron slumped against a couch. Harry whirled around.

"I think I almost splinched myself coming over here. They must've cut the Floo network." She scowled in the direction of the unconscious redhead. "Idiot brother. You're too nice to him, Harry. But anyway, so what's the plan?"

Harry sprinted so fast to her Ginny nearly toppled back into the flames.

* * *

Breakfast with the Malfoys was certainly an event Hermione felt she would rather not revisit. The only one who maintained a semblance of decency was Draco's mother, Narcissa, and Hermione suspected even this was only for show. She could tell the woman was no more than another one of Lucius Malfoy's possessions. Speaking of which—

_Does the man have no shame_? She cursed Draco for his ignorance. If he knew what a pig his father was then why had he insisted on this revealing outfit?

"Such a pleasure to have met you, Gwen. I hope Draco keeps you around for awhile. Until later then."

Hermione resisted the strong urge to snort. As if she was going to buy his gentleman charade. Right. She would eat Crookshanks first.

"Yes, it certainly was … interesting." Bellatrix was suddenly in her face again, only this time it was more personal without the barrier of a dining table in the way.

Hermione held her breath. Not only was she still very concerned Bellatrix would recognize her, but said witch was standing way too close for comfort. In fact, she suspected any further movement on her part and she may as well be kissing the evil lunatic.

_Gross! What is wrong with this family and their boundaries? No wonder Draco is so messed up. Compared to them he's a saint!_

Bellatrix gave her one final run through before turning her nose up and stalking away, muttering to herself something about fun in the dungeons. Something horrible and cruel, no doubt.

A hand tentatively touched her shoulder briefly. "Nice to meet you, dear."

The quiet voice was the only one that didn't incur a sense of nausea and Hermione's eyes flickered immediately towards the tall, blonde woman. Before Narcissa could turn away, Hermione saw the most agonizingly defeated expression she had ever seen, and for a moment she felt a pang of sympathy. There was something so very wrong with the way this family was structured. It was obvious Lucius and Narcissa were not in love. And yet the dominant role was just as clear as well.

Her eyes flickered towards the master of the house and Hermione shuddered. She remembered him, and what a coward he actually turned out to be in the presence of Voldemort. So how could he stand here now without the slightest bit of decency? Without any fragment of respect for his wife? For his son?

Oh yes, she was no idiot. She had seen the way he looked at her. The way his eyes roamed along her skimpily dressed body. It was humiliating, degrading, and revolting.

"Come along, Gwen." Draco was by her side again, his voice muttering something else in her ear as he edged closer. "Stop glaring."

She was glaring?

Lucius Malfoy watched her with a sense of increased interest, his eyebrows arched and his lips pulled up ever so slightly.

Oh, she _was_ glaring, it seemed. How could she not, though? When this monster of a man chose to stare at his son's 'girlfriend' so perversely?

Draco's fingers wrapped around her arm, tighter than she would have deemed necessary, but in this moment she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of this room, as far away from Lucius Malfoy as possible.

And so they left, Draco leading her away towards the heavy doors. Just as they made it to the doorway however—

"I want you in the meeting room an hour early tonight, Draco. Alone."

"But father, we—"

"Gwen will be perfectly safe without you, I'm sure. Besides, I need you to account for all of our guests upon their arrival."

Hermione could feel the anger that was undoubtedly mounting behind those silver-blue depths.

"Yes, father."

A sinister grin etched its way across the elder Malfoy's face. "Good." And he left, Narcissa dutifully in tow.

Hermione turned towards Draco. "Draco, you need to calm—"

"Come on. We need to get to my room."

* * *

As soon as they were both inside, Draco shut the door and immediately began muttering an encore of spells.

"Draco, you don't need to worry about locking us in. I can take perfectly good care of—"

Suddenly, silvery depths stared back at her, a wild and intense gaze that seemed to render her speechless. Nonetheless, she managed a: "What's wrong—"

But she never got to finish. In fact, all rationale seemed to have left her. Draco was staring at her. A brief image of a stalking lion struck her mind, and the irony behind said metaphor was dully noted. Because then his lips met hers, a cacophony of blind kisses. And abruptly followed his hands. On her arms. On her back. On her sides, her hips, under her thighs, her buttocks, and before she knew was happening, she was lifted up and placed on the bed, their bodies in constant contact. Heated. Mesmerizing. Invigorating.

He proceeded with placing himself directly on top of her, silencing any chance she began to question with another deep and hearty kiss.

"Stop! We shouldn't—_oh_!"

Words didn't come. They couldn't be formulated when he was doing … doing … well whatever the hell he was doing with his tongue on her neck. Hermione's mind was in a haze. Somewhere it registered that what was happening was wrong. Very wrong. But … well … and yet …

Another gasp emitted from somewhere in her throat.

_Wrong_!

She tried again. "Draco, you don't want this. You're just angry—_ah_!"

A flick of his wand and suddenly her shirt was gone. And so was his. An obsessed, almost feral gleam seemed to emanate from his eyes as he gazed down at her, yet there was something else. Something—

"Draco, please. You don't feel this way for me."

He silenced her with another smothering of lips. Hermione knew she had to get a hold of herself before he or she did something she knew they would both regret. Draco didn't have any feelings for her, after all. He didn't really care for her. He didn't—

"Hermione." He breathed out airily, his arms placed around the crooks of her elbows. His touches shifted from rough to … to … "You're wrong." Gentle. And like the flick of a light switch something happened. There it was. That something she thought she'd spotted earlier.

_Vulnerable_.

It was the way he murmured these words that finally seemed to snap some sense into Hermione. Her name. _You're wrong?_ Surely he couldn't mean … couldn't mean … Gone was the possessive steely glint, and in their place a look so utterly tender and … _heartbreaking_ … And the way those silver-blue depths seemed to suddenly melt as they gazed down at her. The way his hand suddenly reached over and cool fingers gently cupped the side of her face. And those lips descended upon her brow. And her cheek. And her nose. And even though he'd closed his eyes, Hermione thought she'd burst with the amount of emotion he was so desperately and suddenly showing.

She didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to do. Draco Malfoy was showing he cared. Cared about her!

"Hermione."

A rush of emotions surged through her, and among them Hermione felt something suspiciously close to—

_No! He can't really be meaning this. He's just angry._

A soft kiss was placed on her eyelids—

_But he doesn't really seem all that angry right now …_

Her eyes prickled with unshed tears, and despite how she felt, Hermione did know one thing.

—Another kiss on the edge of her chin—

And so, moving as indiscreetly as possible, she pulled out her wand from beneath the tight material of her pants.

—A gentle kiss on her lips.

And she whispered: "_Stupefy_."

The stunning spell hit him square in the chest, those beautiful eyes widening only for a fraction of a second with realization before he fell unconscious. Draco slumped on top of her, his head falling into the crook of her neck.

Hermione began to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, considering my inconsistency these past two to three updates, I owe you all a more thorough explanation, methinks. Here's the thing: a very close relative of mine has been in the hospital and is now home. However, they were unable to stand, much less walk, and thus has needed 24/7 homecare. Because my family is kind of *hem jerks* 'busy' the bulk of this homecare has fallen to myself and two others, one of which happens to be not so dependable to start with (meaning I get even less time to myself). Not only that, but I am still working a forty-plus week so … well, it's really hard to even get proper sleep. Last week I was freaking out because I woke up two days in a row feeling horribly dizzy; it lasted all of two and half days. Driving was scary. I did manage to sleep some more this weekend, for which I am very grateful. My relative is recuperating slowly, which is good (for the both of us), but sadly, I am constantly tired. And of course, this is the main reason why I have been unable to update on time. I am sorry :( but now you know the 'gist' of it. So, what does this mean? Well, to be honest, it doesn't change much. I am still going to continue this story, no worries, only updates will not be consistent for a few months. I'd say by around June we should be back on schedule, so …two-three more months? Thank you all for sticking around. I appreciate it so much and I can't think of any better therapy. Again, I love you all!**

**Review-replies:**

**_Mayfairy_- Hello! Lucius is an incorrigible pervert, isn't he? And though I do agree that Bellatrix is 'onto it', as you say, I picture her as … well completely there, if that makes any sense? She's a psycho! Lol, anyway, so you want me to join the Doctor Who cult? Haha, well, two weeks ago when I read this review, my reply would have been that I do not have cable/satellite and thus cannot watch it. However, as of today, my boyfriend got DirectTV and so there is no excuse now, is there? I may have to record a few and check it out. But omg! Imagine if I did get into it? How would I find the time to keep up with everything? Lol, thank you as always!**

**_Fangirl_- Hello my dear! Glad you liked the chapter, and are enjoying the characters still. And yes, Draco is getting more and more drawn into Hermione and his feelings. Yay! As for the drawback, well, this could just be a personal thing. Bellatrix is, in my opinion, Voldemort's biggest fan *hem stalker*, and so she isn't going to warm up to a Dark Lord wannabe that easily. It just makes sense to me that she would belittle Lucius as much as she could. And what better way than to degrade his masculinity with his name? Just my perspective, like I said.**

**_Cheypielaughs_- So happy you approve! As I mentioned above, so sorry for the wait. Please know I do not do it on purpose. Thank you for the review!**

**_40__th__ chapter woo-_ hi! Hot and steamy? Well lol, if you liked the previous chapter then I'm going to assume this one was to your liking too, yes? Thanks for reviewing!**

**_hellohelloD_-hi back! Omg, yes, I know: my updates are horrible! I was actually on a pretty decent biweekly schedule, but with recent events (see Author's note), it's just been nearly impossible. I'm sorry :( Believe me, no one is more frustrated than myself. But in either case, of course this story will be finished, so no worries there. Thank you!**

**_Coolgems1630_- hello! Hmm, well Bella hasn't 'died' yet in my story. I will address this later on so hopefully that will be clarified then. Solar flare? Hmmm, perhaps. My internet is still a bit whacky so *shrugs* who knows? My job is going alright, thanks for the well wishes; still can't wait for the summer though haha. And time to sleep is what I need now lol. Thank you as always my dear!**

**_JDeppIsMyLovely_- Aww! Of course he will protect her!... Or, well he will try lol. Uh oh, did I give away too much there? Btw, are you a Johnny Depp ultimate fan? Thank you for reviewing!**

**_CharmStone127_- Hi! Draco? Sweet? Haha, well, he is sweet only in the way Draco can be. And yes, Lucius is disgusting! Glad you are still enjoying, thanks for reviewing!**

**_Bluegj_- Oh! I'm so happy you still think my Hermione and Draco are still in character. I worry sometimes that I might lose them lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Xxxsmurfmexxx_- Hi! As I said, my apologies for not updating sooner. But thank you for reviewing!**

**_Slytherin's Little Princess_- Lucius is a total creep! Bellatrix could figure it out … but of course I can't say hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**_Neilleslytherin16_- Hiya again! Excellent that you liked that last chapter! And thank you so very much for continuing to be such a devoted reviewer. I appreciate it so much :)**

**_LobsterMobster95_-hi! Omgoodness, I love your review! I always enjoy reading what a new reader has to say. And aaaaaahhhH! You like my Drarry idea? *whoops into the air* I looooove Drarry, but judging from the response, I'm guessing there aren't many Drarry fans, at least not from this story's readers lol. But anyway, to get back to this story, there is absolutely no need to apologize for 'gushing'. You only succeed in giving me an ego boost *haha, only joking of course* ;) But seriously, thank you for such praise. Sometimes I fear I am taking too long to get things rolling, but then I recall that Dramione is a slow process. It has to be! Speaking of which, I do hope this current chapter wasn't too sudden … What do you think? You're right about these last chapters being significant. I'm trying to get the plot moving a bit quicker now that we are at this point, and I do believe this chapter is another step in that direction. Glad you like Lucy too lol, somehow I hate how much of a blithering coward he becomes in the books. It's such a contradiction to his initial appearance in Chamber of Secrets. But nonetheless, it makes for an excellent front, when we can establish a general them for Lucius Malfoy, namely: all talk! Of course, with Voldemort gone at this point, I guess you could say I've given him a bit more balls hahaha! Well anyway, I must be boring you by now so again, thank you for such a lovely review. And the well wishes. God knows how stressful life can be. It's a good thing he created fanfiction hehe. Much peace and love back at ya!**

**_Sweetperfection357_- Aloha! And gratzi for the review! (did I spell that right? *shrugs*) that scene you like (they snuggle and think they're dreaming but they're not) was actually very nice to write. It's hard to write these kinds of scenes when Draco Malfoy is involved, after all. Thanks again for the review!**

**_Roni2010_-Hello again! It's been ages, no? Thank you for continuing to support my story. I believe you're one of the few who has reviewed every chapter. Thanks my dear!**

**_Binotaurs_-Omg! Hello! I am sooooo happy I helped with your change of heart for Draco. That is a feat, I believe, so excuse me if I sound a bit arrogant here lol. Bellatrix certainly does add a twist to this entire story, I mean, she is an excellent fighter, totally loony, which make for a deadly result. And the fact that Hermione is instilling a sense of déjà vu in her … well, it's a bit foreboding, don't you think? But of course I can't say anything further for now … Thank you again, for being such a loyal reviewer. What would I do without reviewers like you? Much love!**

**_Korra1sg_-Aw dude! You don't have to apologize for not reviewing sooner lol. Believe me, I know how crappy things have been lately *sighs* but hey! We have quidditch to look forward to! *btw, I think if I'm still allowed, the only position I could do would be Chaser* Anyway, Lucius is only get to worse, I'm afraid. But hopefully good will triumph over evil, yes? And omg, where is Dumbledore? Guess we'll have to wait and see ;) Thank you again!**

**_Gurrrl_- hi, lol, well glad you liked this chapter among the rest. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Kami-SamanoShukusen_- Hello there! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. It has been a great write for me as well and I'm eager to get to the better details (in my opinion anyway). And of course I'm happy you approve of my Draco and Hermione interpretation. Thank you for the review!**

**_Alex_- hii! Lol, well you know, I actually was wondering where you'd gone to. I thought 'that Alex person probably got scared from the mini-drama'. As you see, the only drama right now is that I actually am super late on my more recent updates. Still not lazy though! Haha. Anyway, so you are a LM/HG shipper? Wow, um … well, yeah, I'm not going to deny that it is a bit creepy lol, but then again, to each his own, right? I, for instance, am a huge yaoi fan, and, if written correctly, also enjoy reading ByaRukia (they are a brother-sister from Bleach…though not blood related). Ever read Flowers in the Attic? Another brother-sister relationship, this one is blood-related. Basically, any forbidden romance that is written well, can be interesting. Lucione (yes, I think that is the term btw), could probably work too, but it would have to be very well written to make any sense. I guess (and yes, I'm starting to rant, sorry), at least for me, as long as the progression in the relationship makes sense, it's ok. However, anything rape-related I don't particularly like. I know that it's a big plot device for many stories on this site, but I'm not fond of the idea of Lucius raping Hermione. If anything does happen between them in my story, it will either be nothing too extreme (if he forces her), or something manipulative. Hope I don't disappoint too much lol. So anyway, have you read 'Will you Be my Boyfriend?' If you are a Twilight fan, I would recommend 'trolling' through some of my other material. Not to sound boastful or anything, but they've gotten good feedback, so perhaps you might enjoy them ;) And I'm actually going to read the Hunger Games tomorrow if my schedule goes according to plan. You're right though, star-crossed lover *sighs dreamily* Nice to see a review from you again, don't be a stranger! **

**_WizardLightning_- oh wow, I apologize if I ruined the end of your spring break with my story lol. But you said it was worth it so no, right? Anyway, thank you for your complimenting review. Btw yes, Tom Felton is so worth watching Harry Potter for haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you!**

**_Lostintransmission_- hi fangirl (again) yes, you actually did review, I just took forever to update *sorry!* Anyway, thanks again!**

**_Lauren_- My 700th reviewer! Thanks a million!**

**So, here's to hoping I can update much sooner next time around, yes? And I know, two cliffy's, I'm horrible lol. Thank you all. Keep up the reviews I adore so much. Much love!**

**Review please :)**


	42. Away

**You guys are just *sniffles* the best! I can't—I can't even start—don't know where to begin—well *hugging a Draco plushie* thank you for everything. Your reviews were just so nice and totally what I needed to get me out of this funk that I'm in. I don't know, maybe I'm just being uberly sensitive or something, but the stress has just been that bad and your well wishes are very much appreciated. Thank you! I know this was even more late than last, but summer is only three weeks away so I should be back on schedule soon. I replied to most of the reviews, but stopped towards the end due to time. Because I cannot remember where exactly I stopped, I went ahead and replied to where I believe I stopped (so if I did not reply to you, I'm so sorry! But thank you so much! I appreciate it all the more!) as well as the anonymous reviews. They are at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Much love to you all!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Everyone stayed silent as Viktor Krum finished explaining his discovery at Durmstrang. The only movement was a slight shifting of the robes on Professor Snape's part, a curvature of Dumbledore's mouth into a grim line, and a furrowed brow upon a portrait's inhabitant's face.

"My apologies forthcoming," the portrait suddenly spoke, "but I have more bad news that I can't help but feel has a key role to play in this entire ordeal."

"Oh, please excuse my manners. Viktor Krum, this is Lady Serena, an ingenious witch if I ever saw one, brilliant with Potions and muggle science. Though, I'm afraid such ingenuities were milestones from being appreciated in a woman back then."

Lady Serena blushed faintly, though she did respond. "You think too highly of me, Dumbledore. But you are right, my time was an unfair one."

Krum nodded his head in greeting, allowing Lady Serena to continue her story.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to do a bit of surveillance at my sister portrait, mostly for precautionary reasons considering certain events; unfortunately his intuition was more than correct."

Snape seemed to straighten even more, throwing a frown the Headmaster's way. "What do you mean? Dumbledore, you did not tell me you were sending her to _him_. And those letters give no evidence near Malfoy Manor. Do you have any idea what—"

"Severus, please," the beautiful woman interrupted, "Dumbledore had an inkling, and it has been my experience that such inklings should not go unattended to. And anyway, I would not have discovered what I have had I not gone."

"And that is?" The Potions master inquired, though he still seemed to eye Dumbledore sourly.

"That there is a mass weapon being produced, if not finished already. A weapon targeting muggle-borns. Biological warfare, if all my sources are correct. Not only this, but I believe I know who is behind this invention: Gerard Kielm."

"The missing chemist?"

"I agree with your theory, Lady Serena," chimed in Dumbledore, "unless one of Lord Voldemort's old supporters suddenly became gifted in Potions, which I highly doubt. Mr. Kielm's disappearance is just too coincidental. Not to mention, these letters."

"What letters?"

Briefly, Dumbledore explained to them the letters brought by the three Gryffindors, which resulted in another moment of silence whilst everyone contemplated all the details and what they could mean.

"I believe," began Dumbledore, "that these events are not happening coincidentally."

"You think they are all related?" offered Snape.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The disappearance of three students at precisely around the same time the reappearance of Bellatrix Lestrange? The evidence is just too overwhelming. Which reminds me, Professor Snape, if you would please contact Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy—"

"I've already sent an owl, Headmaster, as well as for Ms. Granger."

"Ah, very good then

"Wait a minute," cut in Krum, who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing for lack of more concrete details. Surprisingly, all eyes shifted to the younger man.

He almost took an uncertain step back with the abrupt attention. "I am sorry but, I am very confused. How did Professor Dumbledore even know to send Miss Serena to Malfoy Manor?"

Lady Serena smiled. "Professor Dumbledore is very intuitive, as I said."

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous, madam. I have been keeping watch over Voldemort's supporters since his defeat."

"But professor," Krum interrupted again, "I still do not understand. How does this Kielm character fit into all this? And Hermyninny? Or Draco Malfoy for that matter?"

"Of that we do not know at this time, Mr. Krum, we can only guess based on the information we have thus far."

"And so we do nothing?" cut in Snape.

"Oh dear no, Severus. We investigate. I myself have a few places I believe should be checked. I will speak with you and the rest of the staff about that very soon. But first things first. Mr. Krum, I appreciate the information you provided us with. I believe it best you return to your home school now, and considering recent events, I have one more order of business that needs to be attended to right away. Severus, if you could return our students from Durmstrang—"

"Right away, Headmaster."

"But Professor Dumbledore, I want to find—"

"In due time, Mr. Krum. Quickly now, I can only unlock the Floo momentarily."

The nearby fireplace blazed brighter, and Krum, with a deep set frown and another protest on his tongue, made his way over. Before he disappeared, he turned to Dumbledore: "Tell me, if you find her."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

And with that, the Bulgarian was gone.

A few seconds of silence followed his disappearance when Snape suddenly turned to Dumbledore. "You know, don't you?"

With a sigh, the Headmaster replied. "I have a theory. Though, if I'm correct, it will be very difficult to retrieve our students. But as I said, Severus, get our exchange students back. And when you return, I'd like to discuss more concerning the reappearance of Bellatrix Lestrange."

Snape left swiftly, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Sir?"

"I think you know, madam."

Lady Serena bowed. "I will continue my investigation then."

And with that, Dumbledore finally took a seat on the edge of his desk. He had much to think about.

* * *

The rest of the day passed and the three of them sat in Hermione's empty Head room—Ginny knew the password—trying to figure out where Hermione could possibly be.

And yet Harry couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Having Ginny back was a major load off his peace of mind. Gods it felt so good to hold her again!

"I missed you."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know you did." Ginny replied mischievously.

Their moment was short-lived, however, with an audible 'ahem' from Ron's direction, whom they apparently forgot was also in the room.

Ginny nodded her head and unfolded herself from Harry's arms, standing up to pace the empty space for the umpteenth time. "Alright, so it's been over a day they've been gone—"

"They?"

Giving him an irritated look, the redheaded girl returned evenly. "You know who I mean, Ron. And anyway, whether something is going on or not between those two, you should know: Hermione and Malfoy have been glued at the hip these past few weeks."

"What do you mean 'glued at the hip'? What are you implying? Now is not the time to mess around with my head, Ginny. Hermione couldn't possibly—"

"Hey guys, I don't think—"

"Oh yes she could. If you were half as observant as any slightly below average wizard was, even you would have seen the way those two—"

"Um, guys?"

"Don't you start with me. Harry hasn't even noticed any—"

"Don't _you_ dare bring Harry into this! You're just jealous he's actually getting some and you're stuck with—"

"I am not! And besides—wait, getting some?" At this Ron turned enraged towards Harry. "She better be lying, Harry. Ginny is way too young to be having se—"

Harry turned an unnatural shade of magenta, and began stuttering. "I'm not—we're not—"

"Even if we were, you can't tell me what I can or cannot do—"

"Oh yes I can! You're not even of age and—"

"_Hey_!"

Both redheads swirled almost simultaneously. "What!"

Harry nearly took a step back with their heated expressions, but supplied anyway with a scowl: "We're supposed to be trying to find Hermione, remember?"

"She started it."

"I did not," Ginny retorted, "you're the one who insists on taking out his anger on any little thing that bothers you."

"Well you—"

"Just stop already, both of you!" Harry glanced between the two of them, feeling completely out of his element. Really, this was more of a Hermione thing to do. "We're all frustrated, but we need to think and uh, cooperate and stuff. Not take it out on each other."

Admittedly, brother and sister had the decency to look ashamed. "Harry's right, now is not the time to fight." Ginny conceded, though she seemed wary.

Throwing one more glare at the other, they settled on opposite couches.

"So," started Ron, a hint of bitterness still obvious from his tone, "you think wherever she is, Malfoy is with her?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Malfoy was always near her during our time at Durmstrang. And they both went missing at the same time. The real question is: _where_ are they?"

The ensuing silence was palpable, because the truth of the matter was, they had no idea.

* * *

He awoke. And the first thing he saw—

_Great. She's crying again_. His first urge was to console her and then …

He remembered what she'd done. Why he was unconscious to begin with. And the reaction was immediate; Draco saw red.

_Now hang on a minute, you have to remember that you were the one who started—_

_Fuck. Off._

Draco got up. He heard the rustling of the bed before her voice, and in that moment he knew he needed to be as far away from her as possible.

"Draco?"

He didn't respond.

"Draco, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just I knew you were angry and—"

"Don't call me by my first name."

"But Draco, I—"

"Dammit, mudblood, I said not to call me that!"

"But I didn't mean—"

His wand was out so fast she nearly wasn't able to defend herself.

"_Serpen—silencio!"_

"_Protego!"_

He was as surprised as she was with his sudden change of mind on what curse he meant to throw at her. Nonetheless, he was too angry to wonder over it. The only detail that struck was the fact that she'd blocked it. No matter. He was a Malfoy, and if sticks and stones didn't do the trick, then insults certainly could. And when it came to this, he was a wordsmith. "Do me a favor, get your disgusting mudblood filth off my bed."

The wounded look on her face, however, only fueled his anger. She slowly edged off the bed, her wand held in her outstretched hand whilst brown eyes never left his silver-blue. He could see a defiant gleam already manifesting behind her watery depths. "I already apologized once," she bit out through a muffled sob, "so stop being such a child and get over it. Everyone is allowed to have feelings, you know. Even you."

The extent of her simple statement seemed to travel miles somewhere.

_Yeah, in your head._

_Shut it!_

Though Draco would be damned if he was going to let himself dwell on it right now. Instead, he exerted a cocky laugh. "Feelings? Is that what you thought that was? Gods you really are an idiot."

"Don't pretend to mock me, Malfoy."

"Don't flatter yourself. I only meant to take advantage of you. You are my slut after a—"

"Shut up! Just shut up already! The only reason I'm an idiot is for even considering you weren't one! I've had it with your stupid ego and denial—"

"Yeah, I'm an idiot for saving your pathetic life. Father is right; we would do better without your kind."

Her eyes were glistening now, angry tears just bursting to be let out. "Stop it. Just stop talking before you say something you're going to regret. I know you're angry but—"

"Do I look angry to you?" Draco suddenly returned calmly. And in an instant, his demeanor transformed, an unsettling calm masking his pale features. "Let's get something straight, Granger, it sucks I didn't get to fuck you. I will admit, you're not bad-looking, after all. Plus considering how much of a prude you are, I bet you'd be real tight as well. Pity. I might've had a decent time. But it's only a minor setback, nothing to cry over."

Her tears streamed down towards her chin, and though he would never admit it aloud, Draco was extremely unsettled by the sight of them.

Nonetheless, the Gryffindor grit her teeth and retorted back determinedly. "Well fine then. If you want to play that game again, then by all means. But don't you dare start with me again, I'm done, Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "Spoken like the true little miss know-it-all we all know and loathe. Do me a favor and stay away from my stuff while I'm gone."

"I didn't intend on staying, don't worry."

"Yeah well, like it or not, you're stuck here, so be a good whore and obey your superiors."

"If you think after everything—"

"Ah, are you two having your first lover's spat?"

Both heads whirled around with the intrusion and Bellatrix Lestrange grinned gleefully. "How absolutely amusing! But it will have to wait, Draco, dear nephew. You are already five minutes late and our guests have begun to arrive. You don't want to upset poor Lucy, now do you?" She laughed and exited the room.

Draco watched her go with an unreadable expression. "I'll be right down, Aunt Bellatrix." He called out. Giving Hermione a final glare, he quickly transfigured his clothes into more suitable robes and made his way to the door. The sound of Bellatrix's cackling could be heard down the hall, a sing-song chant of something undecipherable echoing against the walls. Draco let out a sigh of exasperation and then addressed Hermione once more, a steely glint in his eyes.

"We'll finish this conversation later."

And the door slammed shut.

* * *

Strangled sobs wrenched their way out of her and it took Hermione almost five minutes to get her breathing back to normal.

She knew he would react the way he did. She knew it! Whether or not he meant those awful words was another matter in itself. What really worried her was why it bothered _her_ so much.

Could it be she was feeling something beyond friendship?

She almost snorted. 'Friendship' wasn't even the right term, now was it? More like absurdly inconsistent, because despite whatever Draco might say, she was sure he no longer loathed her like he had in the past. She didn't anyway.

At least, she hoped he didn't.

_He's just angry. That's all. He doesn't know how to react to his emotions._

And anyway, she should not be dwelling on Draco Malfoy's emotions. No, she should be trying to figure a way out of this horrific place. Muggle-born fatality be damned, she'd been in life or death situations before, and always with the people in her life whom _really_ cared for her: Harry and Ron.

_Ron_ … For some reason a pang of guilt accompanied the thought, and Hermione visibly shook her head, as if to clear it. Yes, she definitely needed to get away from here. It was just too confusing, too unfamiliar. And perhaps being away might restore some semblance of sense to the way things were supposed to be. Between Draco and herself.

_Right. Back to the 'I hate you' medium._ She could not deny it: it made her sad just to think about it. Draco could really be something else when he wasn't, well, the Draco who hated her.

_Enough of that. Focus_. The quicker she got away the quicker she'd get to dealing with this … situation.

If she only knew what kinds of wards Malfoy Manor had set up. For therein lay the major obstacle. But how to get that information …

She sighed. It was hopeless. Possibly only a Malfoy could come and go as they pleased. Hell, it was probably part of their 'Malfoy Code of Honor' or some nonsense like that—

She gasped.

Malfoy Code of Honor … She'd heard Draco mention it once or twice, but she'd always figured it was just another arrogant tick of his. But perhaps … and he _had_ said before how much more vast the Malfoy's stock was than Hogwarts.

With a flick of her wand her tears were gone and her wardrobe transfigured.

She had a library to scout out.

* * *

"Is it true then? Another rebellion?"

Theodore Nott swirled his head in both directions before shooting Crabbe an irritated look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Crabbe."

The pudgier teen elaborated excitedly. "Goyle said he heard from his cousin Rookwood, that Mr. Malf—"

"_Silencio_!"

Crabbe was rendered speechless, only it took him a few silent sentences to figure it out. When he did he glared at Nott.

Nott only cast him another annoyed shake of his head, and in a hurried whisper: "Not here, you imbecile! At least wait till we get to the Common Room."

Nodding dumbly, the other followed, keeping a wary eye on Nott's wand-hand. When they were finally in the Common Room, Theodore Nott turned a grim-lined face towards his shorter companion and began whispering urgently in almost inaudible tones.

Neither of the two noticed the Slytherin that followed them in. Nor did they realize he was listening intently to their conversation beneath the cover of darkness that only the Slytherin Common Room could offer.

When they were finished, Nott removed the silencing charm and made his way towards the boys' dormitories.

After a couple of minutes, Crabbe followed.

And it was only then that Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows. A frown marred his face. _What in the hell was all this about? And shit, why hadn't Draco told him anything about it?_

First Granger—because he would be an idiot if he hadn't spotted the very obvious attraction going on between those two—and now this?

_I wonder if Pansy—_

"Blaise, I need to speak with you regarding Draco—"

"So do I. Come on."

Pansy looked stricken when the teen strode over to her and grabbed her arm in one movement, pulling her towards the boys' dormitories. Her surprise quickly shifted into a scoff. "Hey, I'm not in the mood to mess around right now—"

"Quiet. I'm not going to shag you. I just want to talk."

Pansy rolled her eyes, muttering under breath. "I always knew you were too charming to not be gay."

"Shut up. This is serious."

His tone of voice caused her to look up as they climbed the stairs. "Oh no, its Draco isn't it? Oh gods, is he alright? I knew going to Durmstrang was a stupid idea. And with that insufferable mudblood—"

"Pansy, darling, if you do not shut the hell up, I'm going to convince Goyle you fancy him."

Pansy's banter stopped immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go, slightly longer than normal for my tardiness. Lol, I know, it's not much, but something, right? Anyway, one of the other reasons this chapter is so late is because, in a way, it was very difficult to write. You see, I could have taken this story in several directions, and deciding which route was no easy feat. Needless to say, this chapter provides the 'bend', so to speak, that begins the turning point for where the plot/romance/etc is headed. This route entails bringing in a few more faces as well, if you can tell from that last scene, so maybe that will make for more interesting reading. Does that make any sense? Anyway, I hope I made the right decision …**

**Review-replies:**

**_Sephra_- Omg, it was easter last time, huh? And you know how it is with my schedule lol (or should I say 'our' schedule considering this past week haha). Hermione stunned him mostly because she knew it was not something that they should be getting themselves into. It was a 'heat of the moment' so to speak, and Hermione is more logical than to give into her 'burning loins' lol, at least in this case. Plus, she knew Draco was acting out of jealousy. It would have made things difficult; then again, things are still difficult after what she did, right? But what kind of story would I have if everything was just cake and ice cream? I think you know what I mean ;) thanks for reviewing!**

**_HMK_-hi! Thank you for the well wishes. I'm hoping for the same lol, and thanks for the review!**

**_Korra1sg_- happy is right, I was happy to finally post this next chapter haha. Though, I daresay the previous one was much better methinks … I think the reason is not 'so screwed up', as you say, is because he is quite an intelligent guy (imo anyway), and thus he can think for himself. One of the reasons, at least. And oh! A pig dressed in yellow! Lol, well I'm all for the pig, but yellow? Slytherin! Slytherin! … Or Gryffindor of course. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_WizardLightning_- Hello! Thank you for the well wishes, I appreciate it so much! And of course, glad I could appease with that last chapter ;) And interesting that bring up bellatrix torturing Hermione … In my story, that hasn't happened (or will?), but then again I haven't exactly made clear what has or has not happened concerning details as such … hmmm … thank you for the review!**

**_Alex_-Hello stranger! Thanks for reviewing again! Don't worry, I'm not concerned (or judging) you about Lucione. Like I said before, if written correctly, any relationship can withstand anything. Plus, Dark romances do have a certain appeal, don't they? Oh, btw, already read all the Hunger Games books: loved them! I wasn't too crazy about the end, but hey, perhaps another fanfic is in order? ;) As always, my intriguing-minded friend, much thanks!**

**_Mystery of the Night-_ Haaawt! Lol, I like that wording, it really brings out the 'tssssst!' if that makes any sense hehe. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**_Impulse53669_- Hello there! Addicted for two days? Did it take that long to read through it? Lol, I reread some chapters every once in a while just to get back into the 'groove' of things and I must admit: it takes awhile sometimes. Glad you like the inner Draco voice and happy to have upset your teacher's momentum in class ;) Thank you for the well wishes and reviewing!**

**_Lostintransmission_- A bittersweet ending, she says! But aren't those the best? I always think a romance is so much the better when it's not laced with pure perfection. Needless to say, glad you feel that way ;) And thank you for the well wishes. Would love to hear another review! Thanks!**

**Review please :)**


	43. You're Right

**Aloha! Another update *finally tookkia…* and omg! Summer is here! Summer is here! More time, but less money … lol, life sucks, doesn't it? Thank goodness for fanfiction haha. Anyway, I love you all so much for continuing to review! All replies are at the bottom, but I'd like to thank one reviewer especially. _Binotaurs_, my dear I can spout a million apologies for not having replied to you last chapter but instead I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you! (ok, and I am sorry anyway lol) I can't believe I didn't reply to you! What is wrong with me lol, but you have been so dedicated to this story and so yeah, this chapter is for you ;) Hope everyone enjoys!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

To say Viktor Krum was confused was an understatement. He'd conveyed his findings to Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and the portrait woman, Lady Serena. And just like that, he'd been dismissed. And as if matters weren't as unsettled as it was, upon his arrival at Durmstrang he'd found that all the Hogwarts students were no longer staying there.

Not to mention the sense of something … _strange_ that he couldn't seem to shake off.

"What's wrong Mr. Krum? Are you feeling ill too?"

Krum looked up from his plate of beef stroganoff. "Just a lot on my mind, Janelle, but thanks for asking."

The young girl, a Fourth year, beamed with being acknowledged. She continued on hurriedly, refusing to let the conversation finish there. "Oh well that's great, Mr. Krum. My friend Nathan woke up this morning feeling dismal. And Garret says he knows a couple of Sixth years that feel the same. Must be something going around. Would be a pity if you caught it."

Krum gave her a small sympathetic smile. "I am sorry about your friend. Excuse me."

A little cold was the least of his worries right now.

* * *

Draco held his indifferent mask when he entered the lounging room. Goyle Sr. and Rookwood were already there.

"Ah, Draco. Wasn't expecting to see you here? Or wait, are you merely playing host tonight?" Rookwood asked with a pretentious smile.

Draco offered a similar flash of teeth. "And miss out on all the fun? Not to mention the ever-_enthralling_ company?"

Rookwood winked. "Always a pleasure."

"Yes it is," Draco returned, inwardly recoiling, "but I'm afraid I must ask you to continue into the parlor until the others arrive. And refrain from touching that vase, Goyle, it's worth more than your life."

Goyle Sr., so very similar in appearance and mannerism to his son, put the delicate vase back onto its mantel with a grunt before heading towards the parlor.

Rookwood merely inclined his head slightly, smirked, and did the same.

Draco cursed under his breath. He absolutely despised Rookwood. The man was a slimeball, not to mention horrifically arrogant.

Then again, so was Lucius Malfoy.

_Probably just as perverted as well …_ His thoughts immediately sought out the young witch in his room. _Hermione …_

Anger twisted his expression, and he was glad no one else was in the room to bear witness. The little wench, how dare she make a fool out of him!

_Stupid whore. And fucking prude at that._

_You realize the oxymoron of that line of thought?_

… _Shut up._

Draco ran a hand slowly through his hair and sighed. There were more important matters at hand. He really shouldn't be thinking about the mudblood.

_Oh, so now she's a 'mudblood' again?_

Ignoring his irritating alter-ego, Draco began to pace the room, his mind racing. No one else had arrived and so a few stray thoughts wouldn't be of any harm, right?

_Like the thought of us trying to show her how we feel and her stabbing rejection?_

_I do not _feel_ anything for her!_

…_Well I do. So you're a liar._

But hadn't he already come to terms that he did in fact, feel _something_? Mind you, a very, very, _very_ miniscule bit of a microscopic sort of something, but something nonetheless?

_Yeah. I want to shag her. Nothing wrong with th—_

_Liar!_

_Will you stop yelling? You're giving me a headache …_

_You mean you're giving yourself a headache._

_Just. Go. Away._

He shook his head. Too much. There was just too much going on right now. And things were only going to get worse from the looks of things. Because despite whatever he felt concerning the mudblood—

_I thought we were past using 'mudbl—_

_Fine! 'Granger' then!_

—He knew he couldn't just let her die.

_What about the rest of the muggleborns?_

_What about them?_

_Please, Draco, we both know father is an idiot. And his plan is just plain fucked up._

_Now that's the kind of language I would associate with myself._

_How many times have I explained to you that we are one and the same?_

As much as he hated to admit it, yes, the wizarding world did not need another war on its hands. And neither did the muggleborns. There was them to consider as well.

Draco groaned. Since when did he start _caring_ so much? It was so … Gryffindor-ish.

_Ugh_.

_That's the spirit. We'll be saving hippogriffs and strutting around Hogwarts wearing horn-rimmed glasses in no time. Oh yes, and with bad hair. _

_You can be so bloody sarcastic sometimes, you know that?_

_Well what do you expect? I'm you, remember?_

Draco had no response to that one. And anyway, he would be damned if he started acting like Harry Saint Potter.

* * *

She was starting to think this might have been a farfetched idea. Not only was her theory simply a stab in the dark, but she had no idea where the Malfoy library was.

Or where _she_ was, for that matter.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall. She'd been walking for some time now, making sure to keep hidden beneath the many shadows naturally cast from the manor's lack of proper lighting. She figured 'point me' would lead her in the right direction, and in the beginning it had. Only …

"_What? But I just came from that direction…"_

She seemed to be going in circles.

"Lost, my dear?"

Hermione froze. She hadn't even heard him approach! She turned around and put on a polite smile. "Yes, I'm afraid I was looking for Draco and I—"

"Draco? Did he not tell you he would be busy until much later this evening?"

"Well yes but—"

"Or are you that desperate for my son that you simply could not wait and decided to wander the halls of my manor in search of him?"

"Sir, I just—"

"No need to apologize, my dear. Fortunately for you I am here. I can escort you back to your bed. Follow me." He gestured for her to precede him.

Hermione didn't take one step. She was suddenly glad for the lack of lighting. Otherwise Lucius Malfoy might see behind her very thinly stretched civility and the seething Gryffindor that stood in its place. "Room." She bit out abruptly.

He turned around distractedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You said you would escort me back to my bed, but I'm sure you meant 'room'." Hermione replied evenly. She thanked the stars that her voice didn't shake, for she couldn't decide whether she was more upset or disgusted with this man.

For a moment it seemed as if he meant to take a step in her direction, a moment that urged Hermione's wand hand to react instantly. Only with the utmost restraint did she manage to stop herself. But only at the last second.

A second too late.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he drawled out slowly, a tone so similar to Draco's own voice that Hermione felt something lurch in her stomach, "to your room. Draco's room. But you must rest, a beautiful young woman like yourself, which is why I said bed."

Hermione didn't reply.

After an uncomfortable pause, Lucius again turned tail and ordered: "Follow me then, Ms. Hanson."

Her mind raced, her instincts screaming to come up with some reason, some excuse.

_Do not follow him! He is trouble!_

But she didn't see any other way out of this.

_Stupid. I should have never left Draco's room … Shouldn't have stunned him either …_

But there was no time to dwell on that now. And so only after he was a few steps in front of her did she reluctantly obey, staying out of arms reach. Fortunately Lucius didn't feel any need to converse on the agonizingly slow route back to Draco's room.

Then again, he might also be plotting his next move.

They rounded what seemed to be the fiftieth bend and Hermione began to recognize her surroundings. Draco's room should be just around the next corner, in fact. She knew the moment they reached it would be crucial. She couldn't give the elder Malfoy a chance to slip inside after her.

"I know where I'm at now, Mr. Malfoy, thank you. I can make the rest of the trip on my own."

"Don't be absurd, you silly girl. What kind of host would I be if I wasn't a perfect gentleman?"

Hermione suppressed a shudder with the 'charming' expression he suddenly gave her.

"And besides," he continued, his steps seemed to quicken, "we wouldn't want to worry Draco if you ended up lost again. I'm afraid there are some areas of the manor which could prove to be absolutely lethal to an unknowing maiden and I would hate for anything to mar that porcelain face of yours."

They were getting closer and Hermione began to get nervous. "I'm sure Draco could rescue me should it be necessary."

"Doubtful," he returned lazily, "my boy may is a Malfoy and thus he isn't in the least heroic. I'd be surprised if he even knew how to please a woman for how selfish he is. Though, you know, Ms. Hanson, not all the Malfoy men lack such tact." And with that, he turned to give her a knowing wink.

Hermione's jaw slacked in indignation. What a bastard! How could be so disgustingly gross? And to speak of his only son that way! To think that she would even consider—_ugh_! What a horrid beast! Perverse and deranged, crazy psychopathic—

"And here we are."

All thought stopped as he began to open the door to let her in.

_What to do, what to do—_

"Lucius, dear, our guests are waiting for you."

Hermione wheeled around in surprise and relief. Her eyes met those of the beautiful blond woman and for a second it seemed as they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Ah, Narcissa. Do have them wait a few more minut—"

"Forgive me, Lucius, but they insist on your presence. In addition, I can't seem to get my sister to sit still. I'm afraid she may begin breaking some of the furniture again."

Lucius pursed his lips and Hermione could've sworn she saw red directed at Narcissa Malfoy. But then—"Very well. Gwen, it was a pleasurable walk. We must do it again sometime. I have much to show you."

_Yeah. No thanks._

But luckily he didn't seem to wait for a response—or wouldn't have it any other way, it seemed. Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief as he strode away briskly, ignoring his standing wife.

Speaking of which … "Mrs. Malfoy I—"

"You may call on Jessie if you need anything, Ms. Hanson."

"Yes, but—"

"And I suggest not wandering alone in the manor, as it can be a difficult place to regain one's footing should one not know where to step." She gave Hermione an imperceptible look.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Very well then. Have a good evening. Draco will be in later."

The slender woman turned and made to follow in Lucius' path.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Not turning around: "Yes?"

"I—thank you."

This time she did turn around. "For what, dear?"

Hermione gave her a searching look, one that was only briefly returned before Narcissa resumed her quick step after her husband.

The hallway was once again empty save for Hermione and the crackling flames emitting off the few torches aligning this particular wall. She took a deep breath. And released it slowly, before slipping into Draco's room.

* * *

Draco was beginning to feel nauseous. Forget the conflicting emotions residing in his head, his family was insane.

Well, with the exception of his mother, perhaps, but she was void of any emotion as far as Draco was concerned.

"And the old fool didn't even try!" Bellatrix was cackling.

"So then it's done? Hogwarts is infected?"

"Were you not listening, Nott? Every mudblood will be dead by the end of the week!"

A current of murmuring echoed throughout the room, Bellatrix' laughter ringing louder than anyone else's voice.

"That is encouraging news, indeed, Bellatrix, but I would appreciate if you get off of my designer sofa and be silent." Lucius intervened.

The rest of the guests immediately settled down, but Bellatrix merely pouted. "Aw, what's the matter, Lucy? Jealous? Even you know no one else could have broken through Dumbledore's wards but me. The Dark Lord knew his rightful lieutenant! And you are nowhere near his greatness!"

"Silence!" Lucius was standing now, his wand outstretched threateningly. "I am the new Dark Lord and I will not be spoken to as such! Do not forget, Bellatrix, why you are here at all. If not for me, you would still be crawling like a groveling worm. So stop standing on the furniture like a bloody savage and sit down!"

The two stared at each other, a challenge neither dared to back down from. But in the end—

"Hmph!" Bellatrix jumped lightly from the leather sofa and plopped herself right onto Crabbe Sr.'s hands. He yelped slightly but merely stuttered an apology when she glared at him.

Draco couldn't help but wonder what his father was referring to. _Maybe it has something to do with her supposed 'death'… _He really needed to get that story straight later on.

"Now," continued Lucius, bringing Draco out of his reverie and meeting every former Death Eater's face with a new intensity, "to get back to business. Allow me to recap our progress. Kielm!"

The elderly wizard was brought forth, a blank expression on his face.

"Explain to our guests what you have created."

"Yes sir." He returned quietly. "Mr. Malfoy asked me to create the ultimate weapon against muggleborns—"

"You mean mudbloods?" Cut in Rookwood.

Kielm merely nodded slowly before continuing. "Being that my field of study is science, I began to experiment with the extremities of both the magical world and the muggle world. And the result: an airborne virus that attacks the combination of magical and muggle blood. Namely, muggleborns."

When no one intervened this time, he proceeded, still in a monotone. "It has been tested on several individuals, all of who have ultimately passed within a month's time—"

"Ah boo. I was hoping for a week!" cried Bellatrix.

Ignoring the outburst: "Symptoms are those of the common flu, and they begin within seven days of their victim's time. It has varied from individual to individual, but by the seventh day should be visibly manifested."

A pause ensued, each person mulling over the news. And then—

"What does airborne mean?"

Rookwood laughed out loud. "Really, Goyle? Are you that stupid?"

"It means the virus can be transmitted through the air. And considering it is a _muggle_ concept I wouldn't think most wizards knew what an airborne virus is anyway." Draco cut in coldly. He didn't know why he felt the sudden need to justify Goyle Sr.'s question but he'd done it anyway.

Rookwood met his glare evenly. "Interesting. Lucius, you never told me Draco was taking Muggle Studies."

"He isn't," Lucius replied curtly, "he just knows how to distinguish a muggle concept from a wizarding one."

Despite having put a word for him, Lucius gave Draco a small shake of his head. Draco knew that look. In short: 'you're going to pay for that little display of inaptitude with my foot up your ass.'

"But to get back to the matter at hand, yes, it is a virus that, once contracted, will spread exponentially." Lucius gave Goyle a cruel smirk. "That means it will spread fast, for those of us with limited vocabulary."

Rookwood deemed it opportune to flash Draco a triumphant sneer.

"Hang on a second, Malfoy, didn't Kielm say something about the mixing of muggle and magical blood? So does that include half-bloods?"

At this Kielm looked up expectantly. "We actually did test one subject, and so far he is still alive, with only a minimal change in health. However, it could very well affect—"

"It doesn't matter." Lucius cut in shortly. "Half-bloods are just as bad, if not even worse for their traitorous tendencies. Why, Harry Potter is the perfect example."

"Oooh! That boy needs to die! And I had the chance to kill him too! If only—"

"Later Bellatrix," Lucius interjected smoothly, "I would much rather kill his precious friends first and have him suffer for it."

A crazed gleam seemed to emanate from her black depths. "Ah! 'Atta boy, Lucy! I like your thinking! Just like that sick godfather of his, I will personally mangle every one of his precious 'friends'!"

"Father, what about the Purebloods?"

Several heads looked towards the young Slytherin. Lucius looked slightly amused. "Were you not paying attention, son? The virus affects only those whose blood is mixed."

"In theory, yes, but what guarantee do we have that we can't be infected either?" He was looking at Kielm now, an arrogant mask on his face.

Despite the haughty expression, Kielm stared at him briefly before turning to Lucius. "He does have a point, Mr. Malfoy. There is no guarantee that pureblooded wizards will not be affected. If I may suggest an antidote, just in case—"

"I don't have time for imperfections, Kielm. I thought I made this perfectly clear when we first met. Are you implying that there is a small chance I might perish along with the mudbloods?"

"Theoretically no, sir. But viruses are unpredictable. Not only that but they adapt, mutate, and survive."

"So then you have failed?"

Kielm looked afraid now. "No, sir. I'm just trying to explain—"

"Very well then. If we are indeed, safe, then administer a dosage to your granddaughter."

Kielm paled. "W-what?"

"Actually, better up the dosage, we need results now, after all. How about three doses, straight from the needle. If she dies, we make an antidote. If she lives, then bravo Mr. Kielm."

"Please, sir. Let me take it instead. I volunteer myself—"

Lucius began to laugh mirthlessly. "You? Really, Kielm, you're supposed to be intelligent. Who would produce the antidote if you died? Not to mention our manufacturing of the virus?"

But he wasn't even listening any more. Kielm was shaking his head vehemently. "No. I will not allow it. I've already done too much harm for you. And besides, you promised. You made the Unbreakable Vow that—"

"That we would not kill her. Yes. Which is why I'm having _you_ administer the virus."

"No."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You pathetic scum! Allow me, Lucy. _Crucio_!"

The old man began to immediately thrash and scream. Draco could only watch in silent horror. It was all making him sick. He'd already witnessed enough of this when the Dark Lord was in reign. Was his father so deranged he felt the need to do the exact same? And having Kielm administer a possibly lethal injection into his own granddaughter? Draco was a Slytherin but that didn't mean he was evil incarnate, dammit. And something had to be done.

"Father," he stepped towards Lucius' side, "if I may bring up a point. If Kielm's granddaughter dies, what guarantee do we have of his continued services? Not only that, but if she dies, then we most definitely need that antidote if Hogwarts and Durmstrang have already been infiltrated."

Lucius didn't bother glancing his way over one single word, but his brown did crease. Draco could tell he'd made a good point. And then—

"Seems having you here was beneficial after all, Draco. Bellatrix, enough."

The gleeful witch pouted but flicked her wand lazily, ending the curse.

Kielm lay panting on the floor. "D-doesn't. Ch-change. Any-anything."

"I didn't expect it to, my groveling friend. But my son is right. And I consider myself a fair man when I want something. So here's what's going to happen: you will inject one dosage into Ms. Brown and immediately begin preparations for the antidote right after. If you were successful, nothing should happen to her. If not, well," he chuckled darkly, "then I suppose she will die."

Draco's mind ticked. _Brown? Wasn't there a student by that name? _

"But there isn't enough time! Let me start on the antidote first at least—"

_Brown … Not a Slytherin, for sure, but obviously a Pureblood …_

"I have made my decision. Take him back to the labs."

"No! Wait, I—please! Not my Lavender!"

"Lavender Brown?" Draco spoke aloud, surprise etched into his features. True, he knew nothing of the girl, save that she was a Gryffindor in his year, but there was something chilling about the fact.

Of course, it could also be attuned to the sobbing old wizard being dragged away to poison his granddaughter.

Lucius ignored his son's query and directed his attention back to the rest of the room. "This is merely the beginning of our assault, and so now, my loyal friends, we have but to wait. I trust you all have placed the necessary wards on your homes?"

When all the guests grunted or nodded their response, he continued. "Very well. That concludes tonight's meeting. I expect full accounts on each of your individual assignments. Nott, I need to speak with you in private."

Nott inclined his head and made no move to get up. Only Draco noticed the envious gleam Rookwood seemed to direct towards him before exiting the room towards the entrance hall.

"Draco, you can leave as well."

Draco nodded and made to leave. He wondered briefly what his father needed to discuss with Nott, but decided it wasn't the worth the beating to get caught listening. Besides, his mind was clouded with enough mixed feelings and information as it stood.

He reached his doorway in only a few minutes. And it was only as he placed his hand on the doorknob that he remembered the witch residing in his room. The _muggleborn_ witch.

Shit. Hermione. Where did she fit into all this?

Their earlier spat seemed trivial in comparison to everything else, and Draco sighed as he walked in.

* * *

She was sitting on his windowsill and looking outside. Her outfit had been transfigured into something much more modest, and her hair lay in ringlets down her back, a gloomy transpiration that echoed her saddened features.

"Jessie brought us dinner. Said we missed lunch and that your mother ordered it." She spoke without looking at him.

_Ah. Right. She's probably still upset about earlier_. He glanced briefly at the covered plates on a nearby dinner cart, but averted his attention back to Hermione. "Look, Granger—"

"I want to leave, Malfoy. I don't care how, but I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"That's not an option."

"I didn't ask your permission."

"Well I won't allow it."

"And why not?" Those ringlets whipped around as she turned to stare at him intensely. "You think I enjoy being here? Ridiculed and spited and having to sit idly while your disgusting father leers at me like I'm some kind of—some kind of …" She sputtered.

"Whore?" Draco supplied.

That one word seemed to be her breaking point. She swore. "Yes, dammit! I don't appreciate it, Malfoy! Not to mention this—this _thing_, whatever it is that's going on between us. And gods, Malfoy, you think I don't feel horrid for hexing you? I do, and I'm sorry but this is all just so confusing. And anyway I don't even know if you and I could ever really—if we could—well you know what I mean. But it probably isn't even a good idea considering everything that's going on. And before you start denying anything, don't! Don't you dare deny it, because you know perfectly well that our relationship has mutated into something completely unknown!" Her face was flustered and she appeared to be breathing faster than usual.

Draco offered a small smirk. "Are you finished?"

She eyed him through narrowed slits before retorting back haughtily. "Yes. Now go ahead. Do your worst."

Draco made his way over to his bed and slumped down, his gaze directed pointedly away from hers. He let out a loud breath of air, relinquishing it slowly, before declaring resignedly. "You're right."

Hermione did a double take. "What?"

"I said you're right. Well about most of it, anyway." He pulled the rest of his body onto the bed in a rollover back flip so that he now lay on his stomach. Keeping a steady gaze on the now open-mouthed girl sitting on the windowsill he elaborated. "Both Hogwarts and Durmstrang have been infected with this virus, and there's a chance it may affect half-bloods as well. My father kidnapped an elderly wizard, goes by the name of Kielm. He's the manufacturer of the virus, and right now he's administering a dosage to his granddaughter, Lavender Brown, to see how the virus will affect purebloods—"

Hermione gasped with the mention of Lavender, but Draco paid her no heed.

"The good news is he's also going to work on an antidote in case it does affect purebloods. But to get to the meat of your ranting, yes, for some inexplicable reason, I seem to have an inkling of inappropriate thoughts about you, and no, they are not all physical but also include the more heinous desires like tucking away that stray curl on your left side that always seems to come undone. Or, gods forbid, taking you away to a deserted island away from any kind of danger or pain and keeping you safe. And hell, while we're there why not throw in a cacophony of sleepless nights and passion-blinding sex—"

"Malfoy!"

Draco raised his head a fraction with a feigned innocent expression. "What? Would you prefer dirty and rough?"

Hermione turned a deep shade of crimson. "No! That's not what I meant! I just—I—goodness, Draco, you are just so—so—"

"Dashing?"

"No, so—"

"Sexy?"

"Draco, let me—"

"Charming?"

"Malfoy—"

"Handsome? Addicting? Enticing? Suave?"

"_Aaaargh!"_

Draco allowed himself a small smile. "Well when you put it that way …" He rolled over back into a sitting position and watched Hermione stumble over words. Inside his other voice was cheering.

_It's about bloody time!_

_Hey, I just admitted I like her a _little_. Get a hold of your knickers._

"So," he continued calmly, "now that that's out in the open, let's get to where you were wrong."

She finally seemed to come out of her mute moment and returned defensively. "Malfoy, you can't just admit something like that and expect—"

"What? You want to talk about it?" Draco stood up, taking a few steps towards her and crossing his arms haughtily. "I've said all I have to say and I know you fancy me so there's nothing else to talk about it."

Hermione immediately retorted hotly. "I do not—"

She was silenced when Draco suddenly grabbed her off the windowsill and enveloped her in a deep and sensual kiss, ignoring the audible 'what are you—' squeak she cried out at the last second.

It was to no avail. Unable to veer away from the smoldering meeting of lips that were Draco's, Hermione felt her body melt into the kiss, her arms moving of their own accord around his neck, and her chest pressing against the rigid muscles beneath his black shirt. It was as if they were picking up right where they'd last left off, meeting in the center of a vast area in what could only be described as the absolute origin of perfection. His slender fingers stroked her gently, up and down the length of her back, only to cup the lean curve of her neck. A thousand thoughts battled their way into her head, but she ignored them all. This was all that mattered. _He_ was all that mattered. And this kiss. This moment.

It was bloody brilliant.

Only seconds later, Draco pulled away, a wide grin on his face.

"Now," he asked mischievously, "tell me that wasn't amazing?"

Hermione was speechless.

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_KrazyPyrozHavemoreFun_- Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Avalon Valour-Vantrair_- No one is more glad of updates than myself lol. You mentioned Hermione getting into mischief hehe, though it seemed mischief found her in this chapter instead. Hope you like ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_JDeppIsMyLovely_- How's that for Draco confronting his feelings? Good to be back! Thanks!**

**_SlytherinGurrl_- Hi. So you asked for a summary … um, lol, I would love to if I had the time, but now that I do have more time (aka summer), I'm actually working on several projects all at once. To put it simply, though, Hermione and Draco are still dancing around their feelings for each other whilst the threat of the virus is starting to let loose. Some of it is explained in this chapter, as you can see, as well as the somewhat 'admittance' of feelings. But um, yeah lol. I would suggest rereading (which even I do sometimes believe it or not, to make sure everything is consistent) but if not maybe ask specific questions about something you may be confused about. Honestly, a summary would take me a really long time as there is so much going on already (look how long this reply is? Lol). Hope I cleared up a bit at least. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_CharmStone127_- Glad you enjoyed the different perspectives, seems to be a theme of mine I think lol. And happy you think it was worth the wait ;) Hope this chapter was worth the wait as well. Thanks!**

**_MayFairy_- Hello dear! As usual on my part, thanks ;) And yeah, the code of honour thing was an epic fail on Hermione's part… at least for now. But in either case, Draco isn't going to let her just prance back to Hogwarts, right? Thank you so much as always!**

**_Wintergrl77_- Happy you liked the chapter! And even though it didn't have too much Dramione, well, what did you think about this one? And there was Lucius too? Several people seem to like him … ? I can't tell you how much I sigh in relief when anyone praises my writing, really, I'm an amateur at best. Now if I started taking classes or something, oh! The possibilities… lol, anyway, wow, that sounds haughty even to me. But in short, thanks so much!**

**_Vamp-lover16_- hello! So I totally burst out laughing when you mentioned your theory (the one about me conspiring against you all lol). If I had the whole story I would update more regularly, at least every two weeks like I used to. But if it makes you feel any better, I am somewhat conspiring on another fanfiction site lol. I've only posted two chapters of this story there mwuahahaha! Anyway, thanks for the laughs and the review!**

**_Roni1020_- Yes! So much is happening, isn't it? And it's only to get even more convoluted, but I can't help it lol. Glad you're still enjoying. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_LobsterMobster95_- Omg, it is wonderful to be back! And I should be more frequent now that summer started. Glad you like the direction I decided on for that last chapter. I'm a little nervous on how readers will respond to this chapter though, being that Draco sort of kind revealed his 'feelings' for Hermione. Of course *hinthint* things can't always be as simple as 'I like you, you like me' when it comes to Dramione hehe… I always enjoy reading your reviews, have I mentioned that? Thanks once again!**

**_SuperWriterGirl97_-Typical Draco in the last chapter? Yeah lol, wonder what you think about this one though … ? Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Binotaurs_ – Aaaah! So I hope my apology is worthy lol. Really, I don't know what happened that I didn't reply to your review! I think I may have seen it, skipped it because I wanted to make sure I replied thoroughly (best for last?), and then in my rush to post, forgot! *bad tookkia!* But anyway, well this chapter was certainly a turning point, methinks, and I dedicate it you, my dear. Anyway, getting to your review: Draco could not have taken Hermione anywhere but the Manor because that is where the portkey was destined for. It was a last second decision, too. Remember, if he would have left her at Durmstrang, she would have become infected with the virus. As for Harry, well, I'm actually still deciding on how best to factor him into all this. You're right about Dumbledore, though. I wasn't too happy with my portrayal of him, but to be fair, he is very difficult to write! Then again, he isn't a huge priority in this story, so I figure a bit of OOCness wouldn't hurt much. Hope you liked your chapter! Thank you as always!**

**_Charlotte_- Hi! Hmmm, interesting that it's always about two days that people take to read my story. But haven't slept, you say? I know the feeling lol. Though I must say I'm flattered that it was due to my story (though you should probably get some sleep now). Glad you like it thus far, and thank you for the well wishes!**

**_Slytherin's Little Princess_ – Draco's mouth does get him in trouble, doesn't it? But what about in this chapter? I think he actually did some good … lol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**_Alex_- hey there! Love reading your reviews, always so interesting! Hope the aftermath of Draco and Hermione was up to par. And what did you think of the small wisps of Lucione? I know, nothing too harsh, but it was something, right? I thought of you when I wrote it lol, if you want the truth (and no, not in a creepy Lucius way lol). It's great that you can see the importance of the plot in this story; I agree, DHr is much better with an actual plot. Thank you for your well-wishes, and of course for this awesome review!**

**_Vivi88_- Hi! Yeah, Draco has taken his sweet ass time in getting his mind made up lol, but hey, what about this chapter? Hope it was alright … Anyway, glad you're liking the story so far, and thank you for the review!**

**Alright everyone, so obviously this was a big moment in the story. Yeah, it was actually quite abrupt, and nothing too fancy, but this last scene came to me out of nowhere when I was writing it and I just had to put it in there. More to come that should sweeten the deal, because we know it can't be as simple as that, right? Please, please, let me know what you think! Please review :)**


	44. No Offense

**Another update! Aren't you all proud of me? Granted it's a biweekly one, but the next one is already in the works and should be up in about a week lol. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm a little sad that the count has decreased, but considering my timing lately, it's expected I suppose. Anyway, should this number increase *hinthint* perhaps I'll feel inclined to update faster … hehe. Oh yes, and by the way, my Drarry story (prologue) is up! Please, please, please *I'm begging!* go and check it out and let me know what you think! I'm a huge Drarry fan and so I'm really excited about it! Ok, but getting back to this story, um, well enjoy!**

**I do not o****wn any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Limbs still partially entwined, and faces still flushed, Hermione's head was a swirl of emotions. "Draco I—"

He quickly silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "Don't. I should have just taken my advice from earlier. Don't complicate this, Granger. I think we have enough to worry about."

With her lips still brushing against his palm, Hermione nodded slowly. It was only after a few seconds that she finally seemed to remember something. Her eyes widened and she hastily threw away Draco's slender fingers.

"Wait a second, you said Hogwarts is infected?"

"Yes."

"So then all the muggleborns …" Hermione gasped.

Draco relinquished his hold on her and returned to his spot on the bed. "Yeah. And believe it or not, but I actually feel kind of bad for them too."

"We have to do something. We can't just sit—"

"Oh yes we can," Draco suddenly retorted firmly. He looked Hermione straight in the eyes. "In case you didn't hear the last of what I said, Kielm's working on an antidote. And so I would appreciate if you didn't waste my efforts in preserving your life by going off on some stupid Gryffindor rescue mission."

"You don't understand. My friends, I need to at least warn them—"

"Why? So they can floo home and further infect the wizarding community? The virus is airborne, remember? That would be catastrophic."

Hermione bit her lip. He was right, of course. And despite her desperate desire to do something—anything—the best thing to do, especially considering _her_ blood, was to stay put.

"How long until the virus kills?"

"So far, as early as about three weeks. Kielm estimates no more than a month."

A month. Innocent students would be dead within a month's time. And if Draco hadn't brought her here … She shook her head. "I don't like it."

He shrugged. "When my father's involved, what's to like?"

Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "Absolutely nothing. Honestly, I can't imagine having to put up with someone so dreadful. No offense."

"None taken."

Hermione glanced at the slumped blond on the bed. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that you and I—"

"Dammit, Granger, you're smothering me. I said I liked you a _little_, not—"

Hermione smirked, interrupting smoothly. "No need to get flustered, _Malfoy_, I only meant to ask if we're good now. You know, considering our previous little row."

Having the decency to look slightly embarrassed, Draco plastered an indifferent gaze onto an imaginary fleck of dust on his collar. "Right. Of course that's what you meant."

"But you know, I did want to tell you th—"

"I'm going to stick you back in the closet, so help me—"

"—ank you, for saving my life."

A puzzled expression crossed his features, but it was quickly washed away with a grunt and shrug of his shoulders. In one fluid movement, Draco straightened himself along the length of his bed, crossed his ankles, put his arms behind his head, and quirked an eyebrow at his companion. "Well isn't that brilliant. So, now that we're 'good', want to mess around a bit?"

Hermione summoned a pillow and threw it straight at his head.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room delved beneath a blanket of warmth and red and gold. The fires flickered ever so often, sending the smallest of sprits against the hearth, and the torches were lit brightly, enveloping the room in a cozy and friendly atmosphere. Any third party would agree that the setting was one of tranquility and enjoyment.

And this really, _really_ irked Ron.

Really, the lack of anything foreboding was beginning to make his eye twitch. A week had gone by. An entire bloody week! And the only sentences any of the staff had bothered saying were: 'I must ask you to not reiterate anything to anyone else for the time being. Yes, their parents have already been notified. We will notify you of any progress as soon as we hear anything.'

Ron scoffed. _Yeah. Right. And I'm secretly in love with Draco Malfoy. Oh Malfoy, how I yearn your ferrety touch …_

Harry began to choke, spitting out what looked to be a chewed up feather. He'd somehow managed to swallow a piece of his quill.

"You alright, mate?"

"You're in lo—I'm fine—what?" Harry sputtered, emitting something between a laugh and an old man's hacking cough.

Confused, Ron returned. "What do you mean 'what'?"

Ginny giggled. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Ron, but I doubt Malfoy would ever return your affections."

Realization struck and Ron scowled. "Don't be daft. I was just thinking aloud."

Harry made a face of utter disgust, though it was poorly done what with the grin still glimpsing the edges of his mouth. "And Malfoy's ferrety touch is what you think about?" He barely managed to avoid Ron's hasty punch on the shoulder.

"Well, at least it was a good laugh." Ginny sighed as she ran a hand through her long red hair. "Speaking of which, I'm actually surprised Malfoy's father hasn't sent his army of Ministry contacts to look for his precious little ferret—oh!"

She suddenly whirled around, eyes alight with realization and her mouth dropped. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before!"

Both boys watched her perplexed.

When neither replied, Ginny almost slapped a hand to her forehead. "Draco Malfoy has been missing for over a week! Don't you guys see it? Lucius Malfoy would have sent someone or at least inquired about him by now."

"So you think … Sorry, I got nothing." Ron finished.

"Hang on a second," continued Harry, "you don't seriously think they're both at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes!" She suddenly reached down and gave him a loud kiss on the mouth. "I knew I didn't just like you for your looks."

But despite her small attempt at humor, Harry and Ron were now looking at each other with mirrored expressions: worry.

"Just a sec, Gin, how do we know the Malfoys haven't inquired? The professors aren't telling us anything. For all we know—"

"Pfft! Lucius Malfoy hates Dumbledore. You remember what he did to Hagrid when the ferret got that little hippogriff scratch. He would be swarming Hogwarts for this. But he isn't, which means—"

"Right. It's a possibility." Harry unconsciously tugged the back of his hair. "I don't know, though, it's still kind of risky."

Ron suddenly stood up, an eager light in his eyes. "You're starting to sound more like Hermione these days, Harry. I agree with my sis. Plus it's all we've got."

Ginny beamed at her older brother, a rare occurrence.

"So," Ron said, smacking his hands together, "there's no use in waiting around here anymore. Harry, you think you and I still fit under your dad's cloak?"

Still looking uncertain, Harry sighed. Resignedly he replied. "Yeah, but you might have to duck—"

"Excuse me but, you both must be mad if you think you're leaving without me."

Two heads turned towards the shorter female in the room. They immediately began arguing with her.

"You're too young—"

"I'm only a year younger than you, and much smarter!"

"—wouldn't want you to get hurt—"

"Oh stuff it, Harry, I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Mum would kill me—"

"And anyway, you haven't the slightest clue where Malfoy Manor is."

"Well you—" Ron stopped. He turned to Harry determinedly. "Sure we do, right Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, Ron giving Ginny a smug look at the same time.

"Actually I have no idea."

"See, I told you—huh?"

Harry looked apologetic. "I have no idea."

Now it was Ginny's turn to look smug. "Right. Well, I happen to know that it's Unplottable."

An immediate frown took over Harry's expression. "Damn, maybe if we—"

"However," Ginny continued in the same smug voice, "I might have a way to find it. Of course, this means you have no choice but to include me in your little rescue."

Eyeing her through narrowed eyes, Ron crossed his arms. "I don't believe you. And for the record, when mum finds out—"

"For the record," Ginny cut in heatedly, "you're an idiot. And that's why you'll need me on this trip. For some form of brains now that Hermione's gone. No offense, Harry, love."

Harry shook his head. "None taken. But Gin, I really don't think—"

"Harry James Potter, if you insist on arguing with me I will break up with you."

Harry paled. "But Ginny—"

"That's what I thought," she returned with finality, "now, if you'll both excuse me, I have someone to find." And with that, she left.

Ron shook his head. "Blimey, Harry, she's got you wrapped and stamped, my sister does."

Harry huffed. "You're one to talk."

Outside the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny grinned triumphantly to herself. The smile was quickly erased when the person she needed to find came to mind. She'd left out that detail on purpose, given the history that went along with it. In either case, though, Hermione needed saving, and right now they were out of options.

_Right then, down I go. Goodness, this is going to be awkward …_

* * *

Hermione released a breath of air. Goodness it felt good to be outside, even if the aftermaths of winter were still lingering about. Thankfully, her wardrobe was now much more accommodating—she suspected Narcissa had something to do with this—and at the moment, Hermione wasn't in the least bit cold. She'd been here a week now and, despite the circumstances, she felt, in this moment, a breath of relaxation.

_Must be the fresh air. _

Draco had brought her to one of the outside patios, insisting it was unhealthy to be cooped up in a single room. She had to agree.

A few birds landed not far from where she sat, perching on a marble fountain. They chirped and splashed as they hopped in and out of the fountain's contents, and Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. It was much like her and Draco.

Ever since that night, they'd come to some form of unspoken agreement concerning each other. No, they were not in a relationship because, as Draco would say 'I don't care that much, you know'. And anyway, Hermione had other things to think about. But despite having tucked themselves in at separate ends of the bed each night, they somehow always managed to end up in the middle. In the morning, depending on who woke up first—usually Draco—said entanglement was immediately undone, and more than twice one of the two might have ended up on the floor. Still, however, their bickering was much less heated, and—dare she say it—opt to shift into actual conversations. Intelligent conversations, no less.

And then there were the kisses. Sporadic at best, but memorable nonetheless. There had been several following that night, mostly under the cover of darkness, where blame could be led to grogginess and dreams. But more than once, Draco had caught her unawares. Of course, it was always with a haughty smirk.

_Insufferable prat_ … Hermione smiled. Though, he at least had the nerve to initiate these 'not in a relationship kisses'.

A particularly loud splash caught her attention and Hermione frowned. She really shouldn't be thinking about Draco and kisses. Already a week had passed from the infiltration at Hogwarts and Durmstrang and Hermione had done nothing to help. Nothing! Not to mention, Lavender Brown was currently being held hostage as well, and possibly dying. Though they'd had their difference, Hermione wished the girl no harm. Yet another reason she should not be so concerned and smiling stupidly over Draco Malfoy and his kisses.

"Stupid, distracting … _attractive_ Malfoy …"

"So I've been told."

Hermione whirled around, a flush on her cheeks. "Draco! You prat, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Draco shrugged as he pulled out a chair beside her and gracefully folded himself into the chair, one ankle crossed over his knee. "Easily remedied when you're a wizard. But anyway, please, don't let my presence ruin your train of thought. Continue."

Hermione kept her mouth clamped shut.

Draco faked a dramatic sigh. "Fine then. Sulk. See if I care. But anyway," his brow raised and he gave her a cheeky grin, "I have some news."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "You found a way to—"

Draco rolled his eyes, and this time his sigh was very real. "For the last time, the Malfoy Code of Honour does not have the answers to get in or out of here. And anyway, we already discussed this."

Hermione ignored the sour look on the blond's face and pursed her lips. Despite having agreed to not returning to Hogwarts, she remained adamant on figuring out how to get in and out of the gigantic domicile. After all, it was all going to come down to something in the end—it always did, in her experience—and no matter what side Draco might have to choose, she would definitely need to get out. She was a muggleborn, after all. And possibly take with her the imprisoned Lavender Brown and her grandfather, Kielm. Her only way to gather this information, albeit Draco, was more than likely—

"Will you stop staring at that bird already? Really, I think it might implode with how hard you're glaring."

Hermione returned her gaze onto Draco. "Can't you just let me read it? Or at least take me to the library so I can—"

"What? Find the answers? Believe it or not, dearest, but not everything can be found in a book."

Hermione scowled. "I just don't see why you won't let me have a look. I'm here as it is, and wasting precious time whilst my friends are possibly—"

"I've made contact with someone at Hogwarts."

Hermione turned her head sharply. "What? But how if the Floo network and owls are—"

"Awww look at the ickle babies having a morning smooch over biscuits and tea!"

Both teens groaned simultaneously, and had it not been for their horrible new companion, they might have had a good laugh about the action. But there was no space for that when Bellatrix just up and shoved Draco to the side in order to sit next to Hermione. No doubt she was going to inspect her some more—Hermione was getting used to it by now.

"So familiar, so familiar …" the crazy witch muttered to herself, grabbing a biscuit with one hand and cramming it into her mouth. The hastiness caused crumbs of bread and spit to sail across the small space between them and land on Hermione's face.

Disgusted, but determinedly unflinching, Hermione only stared back with a polite smile. "Good morning, Bellatrix."

But Bellatrix was too far gone in her investigation to return any form of greeting; though it would, without a doubt, have been nothing resembling a 'good morning.'

"Aunt Bellatrix, I would appreciate if you kept your interactions with my girlfriend—"

"Oh shush, Draco," she suddenly snapped, sitting upright and away from Hermione, a broad grin on her face, "I'm only trying to figure out where I've seen her before."

Hermione looked determinedly away. She knew the chances of Bellatrix Lestrange actually remembering her from that night at the Ministry were about fifty-fifty. The fact did nothing to quell her nerves. _Remember the lighting. Lucius Malfoy was much closer and even he didn't—_

"Ow!"

Bellatrix began to laugh loudly. "Just keeping you on your toes, deary! And such soft skin, no wonder Draco likes screwing you."

Still rubbing her pinched cheek, Hermione flushed.

Bellatrix didn't seem to care for her embarrassment, of course. "I'll be off then, kiddies. Time to play with our other _guests_." She winked suggestively, motioning with her wand arm a series of what could only be dark curses, Hermione was sure. "I think I'll start with the little blond girl, she cries quite loudly."

Hermione started. "Lavender?"

Bellatrix, already in the process of leaving, whirled her head around. "What did you say?"

"She was inquiring about the tea, and no, Gwen. This is laurel chamomile, not lavender chamomile."

"But Draco s—"

"In fact, it does seem as if it's losing it's fragrance, doesn't it? I'll fetch Jesse. Aunt Bellatrix, allow me to walk with you on the way?"

"But of course, dear nephew! My, my, I guess Lucy taught you some manners after all."

Draco stood immediately and made to follow Bellatrix, now quite a ways down the walkway. He turned to Hermione briefly.

"You can't be pulling that shit—"

"But Draco, she's going to torture her!"

"Will you keep your voice down!"

Hermione cast her eyes away.

"Look, I'll figure something out on the way. She's easily distracted, see—"

Hermione snorted.

"—and so it shouldn't be a problem. But seriously, shut it with Brown. You're not supposed to know about her."

"Oh and your dear aunt flaunting about her torture threats is subtle?"

"She's a nut and everyone knows it. Still though, that in no way brings up Brown. But like I said, leave it to me. We'll talk later." He finally turned away.

"Oh yes," he called over his shoulder, "and Gwen, dearest, I would appreciate if you stay put."

Left alone, Hermione let out a breath of air. The two birds had already left. She suspected they could sense Bellatrix's instability and fled for their lives. Her thoughts wandered back to Lavender Brown, isolated somewhere in the Manor, at risk and being tortured … Not even she deserved that. No one did.

_Well, maybe except Lucius Malf_—

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Mmph_!"

It happened too quickly for Hermione to even blink. Her wand flew seamlessly through the air and into another's, her chair spun around, mouth covered behind long, pale fingers and she was suddenly staring, wide-eyed, into dark, gray eyes.

"Ms. Hanson, what a pleasant surprise to find you here. And … all alone."

* * *

**A/N: Just real quick, I suppose to keep in line with my plot, we can assume another AU event. Namely, the Golden Trio never went to Malfoy Manor during their search for Horcruxes. Otherwise, Hermione would've been tortured and Bellatrix would surely recognize her. So, up to this point, the only time Bellatrix actually came into some form of contact with Hermione was during OTP, at the Ministry, but even then it was only slight. And also, I'm not sure if the disarming spell can be used when the other person's wand isn't in sight, however, for this scene, let's say it does work ;)**

**Review-replies:**

**_Sephra_- You know, surprisingly people did like that last chapter! Lol, but you got to see a special preview ;) Glad you approved. I'm not sure I want to know about the 'Lavender dies … I mean lives, right?' part haha. Yes, she is an annoying little brat, isn't she? I'm ecstatic the 'confession' paragraph was decent. Much more mush to come, no doubt lol. Thanks!**

**_Alex_- Yay, you again! I was totally struck with the last part of your review lol, where you emulated some of my lines from Draco and Hermione. Though, I must say, it seems a bit as if 'I' was flirting in your little dialogue hmmm? *winks* Lol, be careful, you wouldn't want to lead me on now haha. Anyway, you make a fair point about the hair, though unfortunately I'm not sure if I agree completely. See, I know of at least two people who take super good care of their hair—which is lovely btw—and they happen to be total arses. But yeah, Lucius does have good hair *to be pulled!* I mean … um … moving on! I would love to tell you that Draco and Hermione are finally going to be pure smut, but given that the story's not nearly finished, I'm sure they're bound to run into some more walls. What can I say, I'm evil. Having said that, as much as your suggestion tempts me, I'm afraid I'll have to pass for now. Much more drama equals longer story! Though there is something in the whole 'Draco finishes Lucius off' deal …Again, love that last bit, thanks!**

**_DBZfanalways_- hi! Don't think I had a chance to reply via the website so here it is lol. Thanks for the review. And btw, I love DBZ! I have all the seasons :)**

**Review please :)**


	45. KnockKnockKnock

**A few days over the week, but here's the next chapter. Thank you to those who are reviewing; lets me know people are still interested lol. Reviews are decreasing even more though, so it kind of makes me wonder … Am I losing my touch? *fidgets nervously* I know it's been somewhat dragging, but I've actually outlined the rest of the story *which has me super excited btw!* and I can promise you this: the ball is really going to get rolling from here on out. So please, leave me a little something, yes? Lol well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh yes, and before I forget, all review-replies are at the bottom. There weren't that many this time so … yeah lol I decided to just answer them here.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Hermione struggled against icy hands, her arms and legs flailing helplessly. His one armed grip was like iron, and the dagger of his wand jutted relentlessly into the side of her neck whilst his other hand covered the stretch of her mouth and nose, suffocating her. Her thoughts were frantic, and she blamed it on the lack of oxygen.

"Now," the elder man muttered quietly, moving his hand a fraction of a centimeter, allowing a crack of air, "that's much better, isn't it?"

Molten gray eyes peered into her wide brown, and Hermione breathed in through her nose. _Think! For every problem there is a solution!_

He inhaled into the crook of her neck. "So tantalizing when they're young."

_Let's see. I don't have my wand. I can't move. I can barely breathe._ And then a thought occurred to her.

"Mmmm, I'm going to enjoy you, Gwen Hansen. And I—_ah_!"

Hermione sucked in a huge breath as her mouth was released and immediately cried out: "Draco hel—"

"_Silencio_!"

Due to the proximity of his wand on her temple, the impact zapped through her body like an electric shock.

He pulled back his hand and shook it. "Stupid girl, how dare you bite me!" And as if to make a point out of such a blasphemous act, Lucius raised his arm high.

Hermione's eyes widened. _No, he wouldn't—he couldn't possibly—_

Something heavy and hard came down on the back of head.

And Hermione fell unconscious.

* * *

Pansy felt a pang of envy. Sure, there was that … _incident_ from last time but … "I can't believe he didn't even ask for me!"

The two Slytherins lay atop Draco Malfoy's king size bed. Luckily for them, Blaise had figured out a way to break into the Head Boy's suite room. And even more fortunate was the interesting looking glass he'd come upon.

Blaise smirked and crossed his ankles. "Why would he? He's obviously got the hots for—"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare—that was just a one time—stupid prank—doesn't mean—"

"Fine. But your terror alone confirms it."

Pansy scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah well, whatever. I don't care. He can fuck whichever whore he wants."

"Language, deary."

"Bite me."

Blaise shrugged on the other side of the bed and exhaled loudly. "So."

"So what?"

"What do you think of what he said?"

"Of what who said?"

"Pansy, seriously. Get over it. _Draco_, of course."

Pansy didn't reply right away, and for a moment Blaise considered hexing her out of her shallow wallowing. But then—

"I guess I … well I believe him but …" She sighed. "Well you know what I mean, right?"

Blaise cast a noncommittal sound. "No, not really. But I'm not sure what to think. I mean, I believe him too, but seriously? A virus that kills muggleborns? How is that even possible? Something like that is bound to affect the rest of us too. If it weren't for what I overheard Nott bragging about, I'd probably question his sanity—"

"Considering he fancies Granger." Pansy muttered.

Blaise grinned. "Ah, don't worry, Pans. I'm sure you'll always be his favorite fuck-buddy."

"Shut up! And for goodness sake, give me that stupid mirror!"

"Nah-uh. You heard what Draco said. Emergencies only."

"But this is an emergency. We don't even know if we're supposed to tell Dumbledore or—"

"We don't. Not yet. He was very specific about that."

"And since when do Slytherins abide by all the particulars?"

Blaise' expression turned grim. "Since thousands of lives are at stake?"

"And since when do you care?"

Blaise snorted. "Please, Pans, even I know you're not that heartless."

"Of course not. I'm only saying that, just because our families were neutral for the war doesn't mean we should be sticking our noses into something that might—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

Both teens fell silent and looked at each other questioningly.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Hardly. Besides, Draco would kill me if I slept with someone else in his bed."

"So then we're not having sex later on?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Pansy ignored him and got up from the bed. She briskly made her way to the door and yanked it open. Immediately velvet eyes widened and then narrowed. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Relax, Parkinson," came the smooth reply, "I'm here to see Blaise."

"How did you know we were in here? And wait a damn minute, who let you into our Common Room?"

The returned response was a smug one. "I happen to have something of _his_ that, with the right charm, led me straight here. Oh, and Crabbe will believe anything, including that I've been transferred over to Slytherin and if he didn't let me in right away Snape would have him clipping Trelawney's toenails for a month."

Pansy growled. "That idiot! Well, I'm no moron, so if you don't get your poorly tailored self away from here right now I'll—"

"Ginevra?"

Pansy stopped in midsentence as Blaise' taller form carelessly pushed her aside and loomed over the intruder in question. Her mouth hung open and she sputtered but no words came out.

Meanwhile, Ginny offered a wan smile. "Hello, Blaise. Long time, eh?"

Blaise looked lost. "What are you doing—we haven't—I thought—"

"Can I come in? Or can we go somewhere else? This is important and I need your help."

Blaise ran a hand through his hair, eyes still wide with disbelief. Then, remembering Pansy—"Hey, you think you could leave us for a few minute—"

"Oh no! You're not going to leave me out again! And you must be mad if you think I'm leaving you alone with this—this—this little—"

"Scarlet whore?" Ginny offered calmly.

Pansy turned a shade darker. "Yes! Exactly. You little slut. And to think Potter actually—"

"Leave Harry out of this," Ginny retorted darkly. She turned back to Blaise, a hint of impatience in her voice. "So can we talk or not?"

Blaise gave Pansy an apologetic glance before turning towards the redhead in front of him. "Of course, lead the way."

Pansy didn't even have time to utter another word as the duo left her standing alone, jaw slackened, and red-faced. Upon coming out of her stupor she immediately sought out the two-way looking glass. Only …

"That sneaky bastard took it with him," she conceded, unable to locate it. Then, remembering who said sneaky bastard had isolated _her_ for—

"Ugh, those damned Gryffindor hags are going to be the death of me!"

* * *

Draco shook his head in disgust. Bellatrix was psychotic. Not to mention revolting.

"Shame he had to die, that one. Would have been a good lay, eh nephew?"

He muttered an unintelligible 'hmm' and pointedly looked away. Incest. Could she get any more deranged? And anyway, wasn't that Black guy Potter's godfather or something? Usually his aunt stayed away from anything or anyone Harry Potter related.

"Had me a fun night that time, I did. I remember it like it was yesterday. Lucy should invest in some of those little prophecy globes too, so pretty."

Draco resisted rolling his eyes and instead offered an encouraging smile. "You know, I think my father was considering redecorating the study hall. Why don't you go ask him about that right now, Aunt Bellatrix?"

She gave a dismissive wave. "And leave the poor helpless girl alone? Draco, you know me better than that—"

"I was actually hoping to have a go with her myself, if you don't mind."

This time when she whirled around, her black eyes glimmered, and her grin spread so wide across Draco nearly recoiled. "Now that is a brilliant idea! My, my, Draco, you make me so proud sometimes!"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say, I learn from the best."

Her cackles echoed down the otherwise empty corridor, following her wake as she veered towards his father's wing. Draco sneered.

_Father won't be too happy with her going through his rooms._

_Ah, what the hell. Two birds with one stone._

Once she was out of view, Draco immediately retracted his steps and stepped briskly. His father was out for the day, and so there really was no means to hurry. And besides, he knew Hermione was a strong witch and could take care of herself. Nonetheless, the Gryffindor would be undoubtedly annoyed if he left her alone for too long.

_Yeah. Because she _so_ reeks of the clingy, dependent type._

… _Shut up. It's just that … that … it's cold outside and she'll probably start bitching at me as soon as I get there._

_And yet you only like her a _little_ bit, right?_

_Correct. Just a smudge._

_Right. Let's just admit it, shall we? You're nervous about leaving her alon—_

_No, I'm not. The only threat around here is contained in the underground labs. Well, that and father._

_What if he got home early?_

Draco's strides lengthened marginally. _Don't be stupid. Father said he'd be out. We both know that's code for whoring arou—_

Draco stopped cold.

The air outside was still frigid, the two birds still playing obliviously. Everything, save for the spilled pitcher of tea and the fallen chair, were the same.

But shit, if that didn't make all the difference in the world.

For a wild second he could think of nothing, his brain quite possibly having frozen over with the scene in front of him. And then—

"_Fuck_!"

Draco pulled out his wand, gripped it tight, and without a second glance, flew into an all out sprint into the Manor.

* * *

The mirror seemed to dissolve, and after a few seconds did its surface smoothen over once more. Only, this time the reflection was not one of its beholder's.

"Albus?"

"Hello, Hector."

"All your networking outlets are closed. I wasn't even sure I still had this old looking glass."

"Yes, Hector. We had to close all portals. I'm afraid I already know what this is going to be about."

Headmaster Hasaan's brow furrowed. "Close all—never mind. The students, Albus. Thirty-one of them in the hospital wing, most of them muggle-borns. And if I'm being perfectly honest, I haven't been feeling up to par these past two days either, and I'm a half-blood!"

Dumbldore gave the other a curious gaze. "So you believe this illness to be related to blood?"

"Well what else could it be? My Healer has checked them all, and there is no diagnosis other than that they are getting worse, slowly, but surely. At this rate, they're going to di—"

"Hector. Calm down. Surely there can be no chance of calm if Durmstrang's Headmaster is in a panic."

The other wizard took a seat and took a deep breath. "You're right. Of course. But then, what, Dumbledore, am I supposed to do? I haven't even informed parents yet for fear of causing pandemonium over something that, so far, seems to be a little cold. Granted, a little cold that won't go away. Or in one student's case, episodes of unconscious—"

"Hector!"

"My apologies, Albus. So, what then? Do you know the cause of this?"

"I do not. The spread at Hogwarts has only just begun so whatever it is, I believe Durmstrang was infected first. But I do have my suspicions that it may be related to other coinciding events. My staff and I are working on it. I will be getting into contact with St. Mungos as soon as this conversation is over. Until then, close all networks, Floo, Owl, Apparition. We do know that whatever this illness is, it is airborne, and we cannot have it expanding further into the wizarding community."

"But Albus, that's—that's quarantine!"

Something seemed to fall over the Hogwarts Headmaster in that moment, and a deep sadness replaced usually bright blue eyes. "Yes, I know. But until we can find a solution to this, there is nothing else we can do."

The image dissolved, and on the other side, Dumbledore exhaled loudly.

"You lied."

"No, Severus. I merely withheld some truth."

"But evidence points to this sudden illness being exactly what Lady Serena warned us about. Biological warfare. And it's obviously coming from Malfoy Manor. Two points you deliberately withheld."

"Yes, Severus. But Hasaan would not benefit from such information. I do not believe it wise to burden him with more guilt. His students need him calm, not stricken. The more important issue remains how to locate the manor. The Ministry will be hard-pressed to act, and so we must do so ourselves. You are sure you have nothing of young Malfoy's—"

"I assure you, Dumbedore, that should Draco have ever given me anything of sentimental value I would have used the Locus Proprius charm the day Bellatrix Lestrange escaped the castle."

"Well then keep searching. We have nothing unless—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

* * *

The flames always seemed to crackle louder in this room. Their room. Causing higher shadows to dance provocatively along the wall, a fury of black against forest green that whispered indecipherable profanities and dark things.

Narcissa strode into the room purposefully and, with deft fingers, unlocked the portrait from its intricate binding spot. "Lady Serena, I have thought about what you said."

Immediately the beautiful woman reappeared within the frame. "Madame Malfoy. It is good to hear from you. How is Draco?"

"There is no need to bring him up again, Serena," Narcissa immediately snapped, "you made your point."

"My apologies," Lady Serena quickly replied, "so then what have you decided?"

"I will take you to him."

* * *

**Author's Note: The Lotus Proprietus charm will be elaborated on in later chapters. A direct Latin to English translation reads 'place one's own' if anyone wants to try guessing lol. And yes, it is made up.**

**Review-replies:**

**_Mayfairy_- Thank you for standing by me! It seems like reviews dwindle and dwindle *sigh* but who knows, circumstance, right? I was actually worried Draco's 'save' with Lavender would be kind of corny lol, but I guess it works. Thanks for the review!**

**_CharmStone127_- Cliffies are my specialty, remember? Get a load of this chapter lol. But anyway, so happy you're liking the characterizations! Bellatrix may be a bit over the top, but I've always pictured her as insane haha, so she ain't going to be any other way. And Ginny is indeed a fiery girl, plus it's always awesome when a girl takes over mwuahaha! Hope you liked the Draco protectiveness here too ;) Thanks!**

**_Coolgems1630_- Perverted bastard indeed! And he hasn't even gotten started! *gasp* The next chapter will showcase that scene, as well as some very interesting confrontations *hemhem* Glad my AN cleared up some things. Of course, if you're ever confused about anything, please just ask! I don't mind lol. My summer is alright so far I guess, been quite busy to be honest, but not like when school is in session. I'm actually going out of town next week so that'll be fun. And oooh! Geometry! I love math *and am pretty fantabulous at it if I do say so myself* so if you ever need any help, let me know ;) Thanks!**

**_Lostintransmission_- hi again! That's ok, you reviewed this time, right? Plus, my updates have been pretty sporadic so I don't blame you lol. And yes! Draco finally admitted his feelings! But hang tight, more stuff on the way. Thanks!**

**_Bluegj_- Yay that you liked the chapter. And speaking of cliffies, what about this chapter, eh? Full of them lol. But that just means the next chapter should be interesting *hopefully* Thank you for the review!**

**_Always-untiltheveryend_- Awwwww! I loved your review! Lol, calling me awesome, it just made my day when I read that. Thanks! You're awesome too!**

**_Wolfshadow_- Did I take away your review-virginity? OMG! So cool! (in a non-creepy way of course lol) Thanks for that! And it's great you're enjoying Draco and Hermione's growing relationship. I try to keep the dynamics realistic, so it's always nice to read approval in that respect. Thank you for the review!**

**_Caliey127_- Damnations! Ha, I like that word lol *thinking of how I can get Draco to say that … * And omg! Cliffhangers galore in this chapter too haha. But you know me, I'm evil ;) As for the wishful thinking, I wouldn't throw that out the window so quickly … *hint hint* Don't worry about Bellatrix, things are going to unravel at exactly the worst time, makes for more drama, don't you think? Of course, I could tell you what I have planned tomorrow … but we will see lol. Thanks!**

**_RoyallyTenanbaum_- Lmao! Sadistic should be one of my many names, yes? Especially after this chapter *hemhem* Hope you approved ;) Thank you so much!**

**_Vivi88_- Oh my! When I read your review I couldn't tell if it was meant to be mean to Lucy or freakish with Lucione … 'I hope she yanks his hair straight outta his head.' Forgive me if it wasn't meant as a double entendre, but there are some Lucione fans out there (ALEX, who did _not_ review this time *sniffle*) lol don't mind that, she's the main Lucione fan I've encountered here ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**_LobsterMobster95_- Ahhhhh! I'm sorry, I know my cliffhangers are the worst (and hence the best lol, jk conceited much?). And this one is full of them! I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Lucius is definitely more bad in my story than canon Lucius, at least post CoS. Yes! Glad you like the Dramione at the moment. I know it's kind of overdone, the whole 'it's not a relationship but then what the hell do you call this then?' thing with them, but hopefully I can put some more spin to it ;) Plot is going to turn things around quite severely from here on out, so fair warning on the 'cuteness'. Btw, don't pull your hair out, it's bad for you. Cheers back at ya! And thank you!**

**_Fanatic05_- hi! Don't know if you're at this chapter just yet but this is in response to way back in chapter 3: 'hey, draco jr. doesn't deserve that!' I do hope you came back to life. Thanks for the review!**

**_Gecdbcs_- Hello! Lucius is disgusting, is he not? Careful what you wish for or it just may come true *hem* Glad you're liking the story so far. What does your username mean, btw? It really stood out to me and I was trying to figure it out lol (I know, I claim that I'm always so busy and here is what I'm thinking about whilst driving to the store haha). Is is like 'geico dude becuz', 'graduate economics diploma bachelor in computer science' … or something? Lol, don't mind me, I'm a weirdo. Thanks for the review!**

**_Slytherin's Little Princess_- Aloha again! Lucius has only just begun his havoc! And oh are you going to hate him by the next ten chapters or so! (which begs the question: how many more chapters are there going to be?) Thanks so much for the review!**

**Review please :)**


	46. Stop

**Hey all, next chapter. All replies at the end again (something going on with the sign-in I think), which I am eternally grateful for! One review in particular had me thinking throughout this entire break lol. So anyway, enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot.**

* * *

A sudden gust of wind veered a path through the open tower, brushing tendrils of flaming red hair into her face, which she hastily swept aside. Her honey-colored eyes watched him carefully, and Blaise could not, for the life of him, return the favor for longer than two seconds. Not that it mattered. He didn't need to look at her to envision her face. He'd seen it well enough to remember it for a lifetime.

Finally, after what seemed a long silence, Blaise shifted towards the castle grounds. "Why?"

Ginny returned in a somewhat impatient voice. "I've already told you why. Our friend, and possibly yours too, are in danger. And the professors aren't—"

"No, not that," Blaise shook his head, his eyes clenching shut as he muttered another thought. "Why did you—did we—you and I …" His words wound down to a whisper.

Ginny unfolded her arms and sighed softly. "Blaise, that's completely beside the point. And—"

"No," He spoke louder, taking a step towards her, "it's not beside the point. You're asking me for a damned huge favor right now, and given the way you left things between us I'd say an explanation is the least you can give me in return."

Ginny's mouth opened and then closed. She met his hard gaze head on but only briefly, a rare display for the fiery guise she normally portrayed. Her eyes flickered to the landscape below, and suddenly very aware of her arms, she hugged herself tightly, as if chilled by the light breeze.

Blaise sneered. "So then it's true. You really are a heartless bitc—"

"Stop it right there, Zabini." She cut in briskly, though there was a plea beneath the biting edge. "What do you want me to say? That I still want you? Because I don't. I'm happy now. And anyway, I don't owe you anything."

"Don't give me that crap, Ginevra. I know you felt something for me. And you know exactly how I feel, that I fell in—that I'm still in—"

"Stop!" She exclaimed louder this time, her face flushed. "Just stop talking about it, alright? Our friends are in danger and we shouldn't be dwelling on the past!"

"So explain to me then. Explain to me why all of a sudden my fucking you wasn't good enough. Because if I remember correctly, even you said, once, that you lov—"

Two steps. And she slapped him. With an angry tinge of red on her face, Ginny retorted somewhat shakily. "Sorry to have led you on, but you and I both know that I only said that in the heat of the moment. We agreed it was solely physical, and nothing more. You remember that, Zabini? Because I do. So get over it. Now, are you going to help me or—"

But she didn't get to finish. Because suddenly Blaise was standing right in front of her, and before she could react, he'd grabbed her by both arms—

"—what are you—"

—leaned down—

"Blaise, let me g—"

—and kissed her.

* * *

A pounding in her head. Bright. And blurry. Everything was way too blurry. And she couldn't move, why couldn't she move?

"Do not worry, my dear, the pain will recede in a few minutes. I've mostly healed your head wound. Now if you would just drink this potion—"

"You."

He laughed coldly.

And she remembered. He'd hit her. Lucius Malfoy had hit her, and in doing so knocked her unconscious. Her surroundings came into clearer focus and with it the pounding. Only, it wasn't in her head.

"I won't drink anything you give me," she spat at him, and then frantically: "Draco!"

"He cannot hear you. I've charmed my quarters so that you and I will not be interrupted in any way whatsoever. And you will drink this. It will heal the rest of your head—"

"I'm not drinking it."

"Stupid girl. That concussion will only worsen if you don't—"

"That isn't a healing potion. It's Amortentia."

At this Lucius actually stopped and blinked, surprise etched conspicuously across his face. And then a sly grin spread over his pale features. "Clever girl. Draco really outdid himself with you. But enough talk. I would really prefer our intimacy be consensual, so open your mouth, you little—"

"Oh Lucy!"

For once in her life, Hermione thanked every god for Bellatrix's sudden appearance.

Lucius swore. "How the devil did she—"

"Silly Lucy, you're little privacy charms were much too simple to counter-act. But not to worry, I just wanted to see if—oh. And lookie lookie, what do we have here?"

"Bellatrix, if you value your life, you will leave us immediately."

"Were you and my sister just about to—but wait a minute, I don't see no blond hai—_Lumos_!"

A beam of light shot straight towards Hermione's face, momentarily blinding her, though she hardly minded. If Bellatrix's arrival was her only hope, she'd gladly hug the psychotic witch.

"Bellatrix, I'm warning—"

Bellatrix gasped. An expression of incredulity emitted her bulbous eyes, and for a moment Hermione wondered whether or not the black-haired woman knew of his infidelity. Surely the entire of Malfoy Manor's residency knew what atrocities Lucius Malfoy performed on a daily basis?

As if to voice her point, Lucius drawled in an amused tone. "Really, you know perfectly well that Narcissa is not my sole bedmate—"

"No, that's not—It's _her_!"

Something akin to terror—as if her situation wasn't already bad enough—suddenly stirred to life in her stomach. Something about the way Bellatrix said 'her', not as if Hermione wasn't just some whore but—

"What—"

"The _mudblood_!"

—but something much worse. Yes. According to them, exactly something like _that_. Hermione closed her eyes, instilling and grasping for a calm and rationale that the dimness of the room seemed to have swallowed up. She allowed herself a breath.

Lucius' grip on her slackened, and he seemed perplexed. "The mudblood?"

"I remember now! I didn't before because … but now, with the lights so … and … _aaarrggh_!"

"Deranged woman! Control yourself. What the hell are you raving—"

"She must _die_!"

"What are you talking about? Bellatrix, I demand an explanatio—"

"It's _her_! Potter's _mudblood_! The one from the Ministry! Look at her, Lucius, and _remember_!"

The Malfoy master seemed unsure, glancing at Hermione once with a shred of doubt behind his still somewhat lustful eyes.

Hermione stared back at him. They had no way to prove it. If she could only convince—

"What is your name?"

"Gwen Hanson."

"And what is your blood type?"

"Pureblood … sir."

"She's lying! She's lying!"

"_Silencio_!" The force of his magic sent her hurling across the room and into the wall, and Bellatrix, a look of utter fury, quickly made to retort. Not a sound escaped, however, and she immediately issued a series of obscene hand gestures.

Almost lazily, Lucius stunned her, and then turned back to Hermione.

"If you are lying to me, girl, I must warn you: the consequences will be dire."

"If I was a mudblood the consequences would no doubt be the same. If not worse."

He smirked. "You do have a mouth on you, I must say. And a shred of intelligence. But enough of this. You may be beautiful, but no mudblood is worth fucking for the absolute filth they hold in their dirty blood. So, I will ask only once more: who are you really?"

"Gw—"

"One moment." He waved his wand in an intricate pattern, muttering an incantation that made Hermione's blood turn cold. "_Veritas_."

Hermione closed her lips but it was no use when he asked her to state her name. "Hermione Granger."

"And what is your blood type?"

She prayed, at the same time that she spoke. "Muggle-born."

Hermione could have sworn those dark grey eyes flashed over with red. And Lucius Malfoy suddenly seemed very much the Dark Lord's right hand in that moment. A man enraged, without mercy, and pure disgust on his face.

He raised his wand. "_Cru_—"

The door was blasted open. "Hermi—no! St—_Expelliarmus_!"

* * *

Though the sensation was a familiar one—they had been together for quite some time after all—Ginny immediately resisted. She placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed.

"Gin—no wait, please! I can—"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Blaise fell, immobilized but still able to hear her next words.

"Stop being an idiot and listen to me. I'm with Harry now. Harry. Not you. I am sorry if you feel more than—well more than what you were supposed to feel outside of physical gratification from me. But those days are over. Because I love Harry."

Unable to respond, Blaise' frozen face merely stared back at her.

Ginny pursed her lips. "Right. So I'm going to end the hex and we're going to talk about the more important issue at hand like adults. Understood? _Finite_."

Blaise' body immediately relaxed and his face morphed into a scowl. "Dammit Ginevra, was that really necessary?"

"You were out of line. Completely and mindlessly out of line."

He gave her a withering look. "Well what did you expect? You want me to apologize? For being foolish enough to fall for—"

"Later, Blaise. If you really want to talk about … that … help me and we will. Talk about it. But later."

"Help you? For another bout of this? I don't know, my cheek's going to be bruised from where you hit me. I don't think—"

She raised her wand threateningly.

"Ok, ok, I deserved it. And more. Happy?" He picked himself off the ground, dusting his black cloak simultaneously. "So. Straight to business, as usual. I always liked that about you in the bedro—"

"Zabini."

"Right. Sorry. Old habits die hard." He offered her a sheepish grin, one that Ginny merely ran a hand over her face to in response. Whilst her attention was averted Blaise shot her one last sigh before resuming an air of self-importance. "Alright. So. You need my help locating Malfoy Manor to save our dear friend Draco and your muddy know-it-all thing of a friend."

Ginny's demeanor visibly hardened with his description of Hermione, but she gritted her teeth and responded coolly. "Yes."

"You do know that it's UnPlottable?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have had to slap you whilst asking for your help."

"Unnecessary anecdote, but I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Do you also know that UnPlottable entails it cannot be found?"

Ginny threw up her arms in frustration—at which Blaise winced slightly, though he would never admit it—and growled. "For gods' sake, Blaise, I'm not stupid. Yes, I know that! But I also remember you saying something about the matter back when … well … Anyway, if you'd like an explicit reminder, I believe your exact words were: 'I would bet my left testicle Draco's manor wouldn't be so hard to find. I happen to be privy to knowledge in that respect. What do you say, Ginevra? Want to take a romp in your enemy's bed?'"

Despite his grin, Blaise had to look away. This was just too difficult to pretend. "Ah yes, the good old days," he muttered.

Ginny, though feeling somewhat ashamed for having put her former lover through this obvious pain, continued in what she hoped indifference. "So?"

Still avoiding the Gryffindor: "What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean? Malfoy could be—"

"Draco is fine. I've already spoken with him."

Ginny blanched. "What? And you're barely telling me this now? What about Hermione? Did he say—"

"Dandy and probably getting the living daylights shagged out of her. Unlike some of us ... But anyway, not important. I've decided to help you."

"Hang on a minute, what did he say? And how did you get in contact if—"

"I'll explain later. We should probably get a move on if we want to get there right away."

"But why are—hold up. _We_?"

A cold chill seemed to shudder through him with her obvious disdain on the mere idea of them being in close proximity, though he did well in hiding it. Instead, Blaise shot her an irritable glance. "Well of course _we_. I can't exactly show you how to get there without going myself. And anyway, why does that annoy you so much? Don't you want to rush to your little friend's muddy puddle of tears and save the day?"

Ginny frowned. "It's not that it's just … well, Harry and Ron are coming too."

The name of her current boyfriend immediately darkened the already darker boy's face. He fought to keep composure, failing miserably when he snapped: "Pothead and Weasel, you mean?"

"Don't start—"

"Fine." He brushed her arm as he made to exit the tower, an unspoken order for her to follow. "But I should probably let you know: there's a Muggle-born killing airborne virus being worked on there at the moment. And it seems to also affect half-bloods."

Her honey eyes widened. "Virus? Blaise, what are you talk—when did you—"

"Better hurry. You'll want your _boyfriend_ to be present when I explain everything." He disappeared down the tunnel of stairs, his stride long and swift.

Ginny, with no choice but to follow him, and a new terror seizing her already anxious heart, hurried down after him.

* * *

There was a creak, followed by a soft grazing of wood against metal. Gerard Kielm looked up expectantly, his tired eyes instinctively wincing with what would most likely be another half hour of torture. He glanced at his unconscious granddaughter and took an instinctive step closer to her table.

"Not to worry, Kielm. I have brought … someone to see you."

And out of the shadows, from the winding staircase that led out of these dreadful labs, stepped Narcissa Malfoy.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Madam. My apologies. I thought … What can I do for your … Friend?"

She gave a grim smile when the elder's eyes flickered towards the empty area behind her. "Actually, she is right here."

His gaze returned to the blonde woman, resting on her outstretched arm. "A portrait? I don't understand."

"Mr. Kielm, I'd like to introduce you to Lady Serena."

* * *

**Review-replies: *mystery guest/'can you guess who?'—you know who you are—your reply is at the way end ;)***

**_JDeppIsMyLovely_- You thought the last cliffy was bad lol. But hey, at least we know someone is ready to rescue Hermione now, right? Interesting theory of yours, that Ginny and Blaise will tell Dumbledore … Thanks!**

**_Wolfshadow_- hello my recently conquested reviewer-lover …*blanches, perhaps that is taking it a bit over the 'creepy' line lol* Thank you for your kind words! And don't give up on proofreading lol, every time I reread some of my posted stuff, I always find at least one error. Thanks!**

**_Alex_- Slacker! Lol, jk, I was just messing with you ;) I figure, some readers can take, and perhaps it might offend others *hopes not*, but you seem like you could take it ;) Oh yes, the poll on my page. Not many people have actually voted, but rest assured that I plan to just finish the story in one go. Though, I am considering leaving an epilogue ending to leave room for a possible sequel (different plot line and stuff). And omg! No, it's not embarrassing at all that you're rereading my story! To be fair, my updates are somewhat erratic and even I have to go back and reread some things to make sure everything is consistent. Danke sehr? (translation *thank you?*) and Dramione will have time … you'll see ;) Thanks like always!**

**_MayFairy_- hello my dear! Someone quoted your 'Creepy Lucius is creepy' and dubbed you a very wise reviewer ;) just thought I'd let you know lol. And omg! There is something about Blaise and Ginny, isn't there? This story will remain Ginny/Harry though, so maybe next time, though you will see some interesting dynamics between the three coming soon. Thank you as always!**

**_Ahschung_- lol! Engrossing! Love the rarity of such word choice. Thank you!**

**_CharmStone127_- To be fair, cliffies not as much in this one lol. And yay! Characters are still being loved :) There was a bit more vulnerable Ginny here, and just you wait on Draco hehe. Thank you!**

**_Bluegj_- A mention? Lol, did you mean the reply? Forgive my absentmindedness if I ever forgot to reply to you lol. Haha! I like your last line 'shame on those who have stopped reviewing!' *shrugs* Some might say I'm being mean/greedy/ even self-centered, but a simple review doesn't take that long as opposed to the writing of a chapter, know what I mean? So … thank you for your continued support. I really do appreciate it. Much love!**

**_LobsterMobster95_- Thank you for redeeming some of my lost nerve lol. And it was creepy that I envisioned you literally yelling at your computer for Draco to hurry up? Mind you, it was sort of a cartoon format but … *received awkward glances* Anyway, glad to be of service in the Draco-loving ;) Yeah, I'm trying to incorporate a more broad view on everything. Sometimes I forget about a subplot-line and before I remember, the damage is very difficult to mend, if that makes any sense. So I'm trying to avoid that. In this chapter, for instance, we got quite a bit of Ginny/Blaise, so that should keep that part of the story for a while (so … more Dramione next chapter lol). You must tell me about your new way of exerting excitement, goodness knows I've actually pulled my cat's hair out before in a similar situation (no, I'm not kidding …). Thank you as always!**

**_Paspeur_- Happy you're still with me! Thank you for your review!**

**_Wintergrl77_- My apologies that there wasn't more Dramione in that last chapter, nor in this one. But if it's and consolation, there will be quite a lot in the next chapter? Thank you deary!**

**_Guest from Ch.21_ – Haha! You know, I don't even remember coming up with that line for Ron (about Lavender's cat), but it is kind of funny lol. Would love to get a name so I know how to address you next time. As for the EWE and AU: AU means 'Alternate Universe', so basically, it means the story doesn't follow J.K. Rowling's original harrypotter universe. Most fanfics are AU, in all reality, considering the epilogue in Deathly Hallows, but some readers highly disprove of AU and so I like to mention it before posting anything just to give fair warning. EWE … um, to be honest I have no idea lol. And it's funny you ask because I was wondering the same thing the other day. As soon as I find out, I'll let you know ;) Thank you!**

**_Acrogirl5_- Poor Hermione indeed! But oh! Someone is going to rescue her, I think? Thank you for the review!**

**_SuperWriterGirl97_- No, everyone is up to something suspicious lol. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**_Vivi88_- You do make a good point, it being summer and all. Haha! Your 'pasty arse' comment had me lol-ing. I'm not really pasty so I wouldn't know lol, though as far my arse goes … *checks in mirror* um … no comment. Anyway, enough of the tmi, my updates should still be at least biweekly for the next couple of months or so. In fact, I'm hoping to finish the story before the year is over so we'll see. Thank you!**

**_Slytherin's Little Princess_- I don't remember stating that the story is getting better with each chapter lol, but hopefully that is the case. I would like to think anyway … And love your last line: 'I love to hate Lucius'. I couldn't have said it better myself ;) Thanks!**

**_Sarangingayo_- I agree: Lucius is morbid. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Roni2010_- Thank you for both of your reviews! You're what I call a loyal reviewer *sobs happily* much love to you!**

**_Imtiy44z_- hi! Glad you love the story so far. The virus part … yeah, it is a bit 'much', but at the same time I wanted to have something other than just your typical 'Draco and Hermione slowly fall in love with each' story, you know? Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**_Shawon_- Thanks for the review! I will do my best at updating more frequently.**

**_Beni_ – To say I'm flattered is right on lol. I don't like to say I'm good, but when it comes to cliffies I will admit I have a knack for them. It's a good way to keep readers interested, you know? Thank you for reviewing!**

**_CanYouGuessWho/MysteryGuest/TasiCoral/DenverT/RisingFromTheGround_- Um, ok. So your review was *how to put this without sounding pathetic …* like a challenging/exiting math problem! Yes, after reading it the first time, this lovely, witty, sarcastic, intelligently written and oh so invigorating review, I felt compelled to figure it out. To show you my thinking process, I eliminated anyone who had already reviewed (so if it's someone like that, then my guesses are completely off). At first, I was immediately reminded of my good friend DenverT only … well he hasn't been on this site for over two years, plus he doesn't know my alias so … Well, there is your next clue: you know my alias. The only people who know this name are those who I have corresponded with through my gmail account. True, I have used it randomly in some of my review-replies, but that would take forever to cross-check, so I'm going to assume it's unrelated (again, this could be where my guesses are completely wrong) And in keeping compliant with Behind the Mask's time here on fanfic, this narrows it down to a select few, or rather, two people I've corresponded with on more than a couple of times and I can associate with this kind of writing style. Namely, Tasi or Rising. Let's keep in mind that both of them have not reviewed (here anyway) in quite some time, for various reasons which I don't, in the least hold against them—just saying, in accordance to their 'slacker reviewers theme' (which I found hilarious btw). Now, Tasi I've written to within the past two months, I believe, and she not only writes very well in our conversations, but offers her opinions on various topics, and knows some things about me (maybe something that implied I'd like this problem-solving thing with the review lol) that lead me to believe she could have written this. However, I could say the same about Rising. In fact, one additional thing I could say about Rising that I can't say about Tasi (at least, we've never discussed this, I don't think), is that Rising views Lucius as an evil villain, which I've seen firsthand as I've beta'd for her. And in this review, it was explicitly mentioned that 'Lucius is creepy' came from a 'very wise reviewer'. Furthermore, because I have seen Rising's writing first hand, I could easily imagine her writing phrases such as 'pregnant pause' … so … hmmm, Tasi or Rising? Yes, I know, I am probably overanalyzing this but I love solving a riddle! Well, I guess to avoid ranting another thousand words or so, and wasting any more chapter space, I'm going to have to guess … Rising. Of course, it could be that I'm horribly wrong, in which case: please excuse my sorry attempts at investigating lol. Anyway, please, whoever wrote that super awesome review, please tell me! It's driving me insane lol, but on another note, thanks for the exercise ;)**

**Review please :)**


	47. Tell Me

***peeks around corner fearfully* Um, yeah, so you have full permission to send me Howlers, because although I was somewhat busy, there is only one other reason why I didn't update on time. And that reason is *gulps* I started watching Doctor Who! (Mayfairy, congratulations lol, I'm now obsessed with David Tennant. Look at the last review-reply) I know, I know, what a traitor! But I suppose it was inevitable. A reminder, though, that this story will be continued—I'm actually trying to finish it by the end of this year ;) Anyway, review replies that I didn't get to are at the bottom once more—I really need to stop doing that, I'll reply via messaging this time—and of course, you all have my everlasting thanks for that. Love you all! Enjoy.**

**Fyi, this one's a standard 2000 word chapter. You'll see why in the end *don't hate me!* Next chapter to include more POVs. Thanks.**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ron asked, face contorted in obvious distrust, "you have some dark object Portkey-ish device that will take us to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"And you want to come along too?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Wow, and here I thought you were actually keeping up, Weasley—"

"Blaise, don't—"

"Calm down, Ginevra, I'm only teasing," he added with a wink, taking note of the identical dark looks cast his way. "But to answer your question, might I remind you that my dear friend, Draco, is involved."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I suppose you feel it's your duty to rescue a fellow Slytherin from his parents?"

"Did you know they actually make him eat _all_ of his peas?"

"Quit being an idiot! That's not what I mean—"

Blaise gave an indignant huff and crossed his arms. "Well there's obviously something wrong, right? And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go save him?"

"You're a Slytherin." Ron stated point-blank.

"And you're a Gryffindor. Brilliant observation, mate."

"Slytherins don't rescue anyone."

"And so you think a Slytherin can't be gallant?"

"A Slytherin would rather steal candy from a baby."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you're a selfish bastard and I find it hard to believe you'd risk your neck just to save Malfoy."

Blaise gave Ron a depreciating look. "Really? That's the best analogy you can come up with? It's completely unrelated. Ginevra, I know he's your brother and all, but I really don't think we should take him along. He might just mess it up with his lack of intelligence."

"Hey!"

"Blaise, you're not making—"

"Zabini, that's enough." Harry took a menacing step forward, halting Ginny and Ron in their speech. "Stop being such a prat and try to look at it from our point of view. You're a Slytherin and Slytherins don't help Gryffindors. Much less with anything that threatens their self-preserving arses. So what's your angle?"

Blaise smirked, and never leaving those emerald eyes: "I can see why you like him, Ginevra. Boy's pretty impressive when he get's all authoritative like that. Tell me, is he just as good in bed?"

Harry lunged forward. Ron grabbed him by the crooks of his elbows. Blaise laughed, until—

_Whack_!

—Ginny swung her hand across the back of his head.

"Ow! Ginevra, what the hell—woah, hang on a sec—"

But Ginny's eyes were blazing. With her wand pointed towards the dark teen and a steely tint to her voice, she hissed. "Now you listen to me, Blaise Zabini. You agreed to help us and that is what you are going to do. And whether you like it or not, both Harry and Ron are coming with us so I would greatly appreciate if you'd stop acting like a sodding asshole and try to get along with them!"

Blaise' eyes narrowed. "They started it."

"Well I'm finishing it." Ginny snapped, "And that goes to you two as well," before either Harry or Ron could interrupt.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, a silent battle of wits. And then finally, Blaise gave her a subtle nod. "Fine then. For you."

Harry frowned.

Ginny dropped her wand arm and Blaise stepped out and clapped his hands together. "Alright then, gentlemen and madam, shall we?"

Harry, still grimacing, nodded slowly and stepped forward. "I think the Forbidden Forest should be enough out of bounds."

Blaise gave a charming smile before taking a step in front of Harry and gesturing. "Good idea, Potter. Follow me then."

* * *

His eyes sought hers first. Frantic and terrified. His stomach dropped and he wanted nothing more than to rush over and get her the hell out of here. Only—

"Draco. How nice of you to drop by."

The moment those dark- shadowed opals locked on him, Draco froze. Sure, he had two wands whilst his father had none, and thus the upper hand. But …

"Draco don—_ngh_ …" Hermione was cut-off, a strangled noise following whatever she meant to say. And it was then that Draco noticed another detail: she had a rope around her neck.

And Lucius held the other end.

Everything went frigid. Draco was a block of ice. Literally. Because even his voice seemed to have gone numb with frost. Or possibly terror.

"Tell me, Draco, did you know of this _abomination_?"

He risked a glance at Hermione, relieved to see that she was still able to breathe. Barely, but it was a chance. Draco thought quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, boy. The girl is a mudblood and you knew about it."

Years of practice kept his face serene, his inner turmoil stowed deep away. "No. I did not know."

"Really? And you say you met her at Durmstrang?"

"Yes."

"Bellatrix claims she is Potter's. Granger. And if I'm not mistaken, the very same Granger, the same _mudblood_, that has thwarted you time and time over at Hogwarts."

Draco didn't respond, though the sensation in his body was finally coming back to life, and he gripped his wand tighter.

"So," continued the blond man quietly, taking a step forward, "tell me, Draco. Tell me, my _son_. My dear son, _what the bloody hell she is doing here_!"

Draco reacted. He raised his arm, both wands held firm and a defiant gleam in his silver-blue eyes. He narrowed his gaze and bit out with as much control as he could muster. "She's here because I brought her here. It so happens I fancy—"

Lucius laughed, a deep and spine-chilling sound that pierced right into Draco's bloodstream. His arm wavered slightly.

"Fancy? All this deceit, all these lies based on your primal urge to screw tbis-this _thing_? What do you make of me, boy? I'm no imbecile, I'm not you." He yanked on the cord again.

Hermione, her body unable to move, could do nothing but gag, struggling to keep conscious.

"Stop it, you'll chok—_Impedimenta_!"

Lucius waved his arm, and the spell seemed to collide against an invisible barrier.

Draco paled.

"Do you see what I mean? A failure. That is what you are. A complete and disappointing failure. Have you not forgotten I can do wandless magic?"

He _had_ forgotten. In his moment of triumph he had overseen the obvious. There would be no upper hand after all. And Hermione's life was at stake. Draco dropped his wand. "Father, please, if you ever cared for me, don—"

"Will you listen to yourself? Pathetic. Groveling and doting on such weak emotions. And for what? This _filth_!"

"Father, I promise I—"

"And I highly doubt you've even laid a finger on her for all you boast." Lucius continued undeterred. He turned, an ominous sneer on his face, towards Hermione's slowly fainting body. "Or perhaps I should check that too—"

"No! Stop!" The words rushed out quickly, frantically, as Lucius made to pry apart Hermione's legs.

Lucius turned the sinister grin back to his son. "Ah. So this isn't just for some mind-blowing sex. Pity. It seems the Dark Lord was right in wanting to kill you."

"You don't understand. She's—"

"So tell me then. I've a great mind to listen, _son_. I plan to kill all mudbloods anyway so why should I spare this one? Tell me, Draco. Convince me to 'understand', and do so quickly, or your dear little _girlfriend_ is going to pay."

Draco cast about for an answer, an excuse. His heart was racing, his eyes searching, for anything, anything that might help. But there was nothing. And then—

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione screamed.

He jumped back into action. _"Sectumsempra! Incarcerous! Stupefy!"_

Though it was no use. The barrier held. Draco ran forward.

"Stop right there," Lucius sounded calmly, his wand-arm aimed at Hermione's heart, "or I'll kill her right now."

Draco stopped.

Lucius' gaze seemed to burn right through him. "Now. All I'm asking for is the truth. So, tell me what she _really_ means to you."

This was it. The moment of truth. His father was obviously much more powerful than Draco had assumed, and Hermione … Hermione was still screaming, or trying to. Her restrained limbs pulled against the many ropes that bound her, cutting into her skin and sending streams of blood down the contours of her body. Her cries were stifled, choked by the thin twine that ran across her neck, slowing down the passage of oxygen to her lungs, whitening her already too-pale skin—

_Killing her… He's going to kill her and you're just standing there._

The thought was unthinkable. No, she could not—would not, die like this. Draco wouldn't allow it. He would—

_Then do something!_

And then something miraculous happened.

Something burst to life deep inside Draco Malfoy, and the surge of magic that came with it seemed to shake the entire room. The air became aggressive, a sightless wind storming in from out of nowhere. Tiles lifted off the floor, cracking down the middle and breaking into smaller fragments that littered the ground. Somewhere off to the side Bellatrix stirred groggily, unable to stop the chest of drawers that were suddenly falling on top of her. And Lucius, hair flying in disarray and gaze veering in response to the room's transformation, turned sharply towards the vendetta that had replaced his son.

Draco's eyes gleamed, completely silver in their fury. "You want to know why, father?" He pointed his wand, arm steady, and in a smooth voice spoke directly to his father. "It's because I fucking _love_ that girl."

And with another swipe of his arm—

"_Stupefy_!"

The barrier broke. And Lucius, dark gray eyes widened in surprise, flew backwards, crashed into the wall, and fell unconscious.

* * *

The pain stopped. Barely conscious, Hermione opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbing for the lack of oxygen that now came freely. She inhaled it deeply, taking it in faster than her muddled mind could even process. Too quickly too soon, she started coughing and sputtering.

"Breathe, Hermione, come on. Come back to me."

His voice caused her to snap her eyes open. It would be too much to hope, surely, but—"Draco?"

And yes. There he was. All blond, tussled hair and silver-blue eyes poring over her with a concern so vulnerable it was heartwrenching. And his hands, hands touching her gently, as if she were made of china, whilst he undid the bonds that Lucius had placed on her earlier.

He gave her a side-smile. "Don't worry, I got you now."

Even as battered as she was, Hermione could feel her heart swoon with the expression on the blond teen's face, and the tenderness he was so blatantly displaying, not in words but in the way he smoothed away the damp hair from her forehead. And the way he carefully checked for more wounds. Gone was the feral gleam from so short a time ago, and gone was the conflicted attraction. In fact, he looked almost … as if … She looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes of his …

And then she remembered everything else.

She made to rise up. "But—" Sputter. "Your father—he—how did—" She stopped, suddenly taking in the destroyed room, and then back at Draco. Her brow creased. "Are you all right?"

Draco unwound the final rope from her body, his silver-blue eyes glancing at her only once before a small smirk stole across his expression. "You're asking _me_ that?"

Hermione made to respond but was caught in another bout of coughing.

Placing his arms underneath her, Draco lifted her up easily and gave her a wry smile. "I think the better question is, are _you_ all right?"

Their eyes met, and Hermione, unable to assess the calculative but very genuine concern she saw in those silver-blue depths, simply nodded. She allowed him to lift her without any opposition, placing her hands onto his chest as he drew her closer. Still peering around the room, she asked quietly: "Draco, what happened? Your father—"

"Is a complete nut job."

"Well, yes, but what are we—"

"We're leaving. He shouldn't be a problem for the time being."

Her mouth opened in a small 'o' as understanding settled in.

He'd done it. Draco had finally stood up to his father. Not only that, but he'd won. And now … She swallowed down the flare of hope that seemed to inflate inside her. "What did you do?"

He chuckled mirthlessly, carefully stepping away from the four-poster so as to avoid bumping into any hard surface. "Several things, actually. You should have seen it. It'd rival Pothead's escapades, I'm sure."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I'm sure you were brilliant." She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head against the solidity of his upper arm. "So, what about the rest of your fami—"

"Stop asking questions. I'll deal with that later. You're not well and there's some things I need to take care. I'm just going to take you to safety first and then I'll contact Dumbledo—"

"Draco, look out!"

But it was too late.

Draco whirled around, his wand already in his fingers, pointing towards the unknown threat when—

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The spell hit him.

_No, no, no!  
_

It seemed to happen in slow motion. He fell to the floor, Hermione still wrapped in his arms, eyelids fluttering closed, and an angry gash already drowning in blood.

Hermione resisted the urge to scream. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Everything was supposed to be fine now!

_Thud_! Her head beat heavily against Draco's, sending a pulsing wave through her. But she didn't let it stop her. As soon as they hit the floor she sprung into action. A wand. She needed a wand. She cast around for said object as quick as she could, but time was not on her side.

"_Incarcerous_!"

"Ah!" She cried out. Invisible straps immediately restrained her, successfully ending what small surge of hope she still had, and she could do nothing but watch in horror as the witch drew nearer.

"Well, well, well. Look at what I've caught!" Bellatrix laughed. She poked her boot into Draco's gasping form. "I suppose Lucy is right about one thing. Always make sure there are no enemies still standing. Stupid boy."

Hermione struggled against her bonds, but in her already weakened state it was hopeless.

"_Crucio_!"

For the second time that day, she was trapped, and this time Draco wouldn't be able to save her.

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_WolfShadow_- Hilariously weird is not always a bad thing, you know. I have a friend who is off the roof weird! But she is still really fun to hang out with lol. She reads this too so she knows who she is ;) So sorry to hear about your grandma. I definitely know how that goes. My prayers for you. Don't worry about not reviewing every single chapter, family should come first, after all. Thank you for going through the trouble and reviewing this time :) Much love! Ps. I can see what you mean about lol and the drowning man. Nah, I don't think it's creepy, just means you have a creative mind *wink* Your 'lover' haha**

**_The Diadem_- Awww thanks for that information! For anyone who missed it: EWE means 'Epilogue? What epilogue?' I like it lol. Thank you!**

**_CanYouGuessWho_- Lol, well yes I think I know exactly who this is now ALEX. But to be fair, I did state that I was excluding any reviewer who had already signed in for that chapter (45). And to quote: 'Hey (it's Alex) I didn't go anywhere (still a faithful reader)' *facepalms* Should have seen the direct quote there 'best reviewer eva' Not to mention, your obsession with Lucius lol. But anyway, I guess I shouldn't have excluded so quickly. Given you were already posted, this is exactly where I went wrong. But … *sniffles* no fair! Lol, it's cool though. Unless I'm wrong, in which case … um, fallenhero? I'm pretty sure it's Alex though, you 'invigorating' little—um, wonderful reviewer? Lol, just teasing. Thanks for that ;)**

**_Bluegj_- There is definitely something appealing about Ginny/Blaise, isn't there? Because this story doesn't revolve around them, I thought it might upset readers if it were, in fact, Ginny pining over Blaise and not the other way around. She is with Harry, after all, and Harry is such a sweetheart it would be blasphemous to break his heart! Thank you, as always, for sticking with me. And grovel all you want lol, real life is boring sometimes ;)**

**- Wow, what a screenname lol. Don't worry, you didn't sound rude at all. And actually, you make a good point: I need to hurry up and update! Usually I do have a valid excuse, but not this time *shamefully looks away* as you read in the beginning AN I became a bit engrossed *obsessed* with Doctor Who, a feat I swore I wouldn't do *sigh* Alas, my dear Mayfairy will be very happy about this. Anyway, getting back to this review lol, I can't believe you read every chapter twice. Um, that's quite flattering *blushes and twists bottom of shirt awkwardly* so thank you for that XD As for my writing, well, I wouldn't say it's epic, far from it actually, but it's alright lol. And don't worry, I don't think you're creepy. But to get to the most interesting part of your review: don't get me wrong, I want Lucius dead too lol, but … well let's just say we aren't close enough to the end for that to happen right now (yet?) And hey, Bellatrix did wake up and perform a curse, right? Now, don't get too ahead of me on the virus yet hehe, cuz you may be on to something there ;) So in conclusion, though I may not write the next chapters exactly as your idea entails, there are some parallels, but I can't say more without revealing too much. Thank you for the well wishes for my grandmother, btw, she is doing much better now. And thanks for this fantastic review!**

**_Roni2010_- hi! Oh dear, you don't need to justify anything to me lol. I know you're a loyal reader ;) And I'm really happy you're still enjoying the story. Much love for you!**

**_MsMarilynSparks_- Hello. Madly in love with my story, eh? Would you marry it? Haha, jk, that reminded me of those commercials 'why don't you marry it?' Um, anyway, lol, glad you're enjoying the story so far. There isn't much steaminess, if I were to be honest, but I think a plot makes things much more interesting. I've read those stories where it's nothing but PWP (point without plot) and it just gets boring after a while. So, tada! Thank you!**

**_Meow_- meowmeowmeow! Did you know I have three cats? Lol, anyway, is this your first ever review on fanfiction? *squeals* if so, then yay! I de-virginized another non-reviewer! (don't think I'm creepy, please). Feistier scenes aren't often, I'm afraid, but I do hope you're enjoying the story nonetheless. As for Draco and Hermione, to be honest they aren't my favorite pairing *Hemhem Drarry* but I do think they have a lot of qualifying dynamics that make them perfect for each other, in an alternate world. Draco's arguments have become a sort of mantra in this story, so be sure to see many more of those. And woah! Millions? Me? Lol, well I am working on an original … but that's another story ;) Thank you so much!**

**_Mayfairy_- Oh dear, dear, dear! So I've only actually watched about six episodes (DVR only records five at a time) but aaaaahhhh! I instantly fell in love with the tenth doctor (David Tennant, right?) and Amy is so pretty, she should have been his companion! And—oh I just don't even know where to begin lol. Anyway, just wanted to say thank you for convincing me. I don't know enough about the series to write fanfic quite yet but … well, we will see ;)**

**Review please :)**


	48. Only

**Hello. Muchas gracias (thank you in Spanish) to all the reviewers! Much love and all that jazz to you all. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story. **

* * *

The ritual was one Harry had never even heard of.

"Just a few more minutes, hang on."

And though he really didn't trust the Slytherin—

"Move it a bit closer, Ginevra."

—He knew the bloke was semi-intelligent.

"That's it. Now hold still."

Blaise began muttering a string of incantations under his breath whilst Ginny held a small, fancy-looking mirror in her outstretched hands. She looked uncomfortable, and Harry could only guess it had something to do with whatever spell Blaise was performing.

_Or how close that bastard is standing next to her …_

"You're a great assistant, Ginevra."

Or the way the moron kept referring to her as 'Ginevra.' He knew _he_ certainly didn't like it.

"Ok everyone, on three."

Harry took a meaningful step closer to Ginny—Blaise had bluntly ordered them to get back and stay the hell out of his way whilst he prepared the portkey-like object.

"One. Two."

Ginny clasped hands with Harry.

"Three!"

They reached out at the same time, and Harry couldn't help notice the way Blaise' hand immediately came into contact with Ginny's other, and the way his girlfriend seemed to tense.

Their eyes met, emerald and dark brown, and Blaise sneered as the somewhat familiar sensation suddenly lifted them off their feet.

Only—

_Aaah. Bloody hell. _

Despite his desire to remain cool and collected, Harry's eyes snapped shut upon impact. He had no idea what spell Blaise had used to turn the small looking glass into a sort of Portkey, but judging from the angry pull that seemed to grab at him from all sides, he was certain of one thing: it was Dark magic.

The sensation seemed to last an eternity, biting against his skin and whipping furiously against his face. He didn't dare open his eyes. Across him he could hear Blaise mouthing a few curse words under his breath as their transportation took its course. For some reason it gave him a small sense of comfort that he was as affected by this as he was. And then suddenly—

"Oof!"

"Damn!"

They landed. Only—

Harry immediately sought out Ginny and Ron, wary but ignoring the sharp pain that travelled up his leg from where he'd made impact with the ground. The problem, was, however—

"Oh. Right."

"Ginny? Ron?"

"So I may have forgotten to mention the possibility of us getting split up."

Harry wheeled around to find the dark Slytherin casually dusting himself off, uncaring of the result of such 'forgetfulness.' Fury gripped his heart and he lashed out. "What!"

Blaise gave him a small smirk, and then said much slower: "I said, there's a possibility of us getting—"

Harry was on him in an instant, his wand pointed at the other's throat. "I know what you said, you back-stabbing bastard. Funny you barely mention this now, though. What—"

"Whoa. Easy there, Wonder Boy. This isn't a trap, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then where are Ginny and Ron?"

Blaise shrugged, seemingly unnerved by the angry Gryffindor now clutching the front of his robes. "Probably getting attacked by the fire-slug guards on the grounds somewhere."

"Zabini, I swear to you if anything happens—"

"Relax, Potter, it was a joke."

"Now isn't the time for your sadistic humor."

"So you have a limited sense of humor. Not a quality I'd imagine would keep Ginevra invested. Interesting."

Harry glowered. "I don't. I've been in enough life or death situations to know how to prioritize. And why do you keep bringing up Ginny—"

"Touche, Potter." Blaise interrupted hastily. "Anyway, your precious Gryffindors should be fine. They still have to make it past the ground barriers, as do we. So breathe. We'll meet them then."

"And what if they can't? I trust you probably know your way around most of these, being a nasty Slytherin and all, but Ron and Ginny—"

"Ginevra is a smart witch, Potter. I would think you'd know that by now. But as for that orangutan friend of yours, you might want to worry."

Harry eyed the other closely, his green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"In either case," Blaise continued, swiftly detangling himself from Harry's grip and smoothing out his robes, "I suggest we get moving. The Malfoys have time sensoring charms so if we stay in one place too long we're bound to be detected soon." He took a few meaningful steps forward, only turning to arch an eyebrow at the glowering Gryffindor that remained fixated where they'd landed.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Gods, you Gryffindors really need to liven up." He turned to the other. "You don't. You're just going to have to trust me."

Harry scoffed, but seeing as he had no other choice, nodded grudgingly. "Fine then. But I don't trust you."

Blaise gave him a beaming grin. "And I don't really give a damn. So, ladies first?"

Resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at him, Harry flipped him off.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the Malfoy grounds, Ginny accepted her brother's proffered hand and looked around anxiously.

"I think we've been split up."

Ginny stood up. "Gee, you sure are perceptive today. Hermione would be proud." She took a few steps forward, her light brown eyes surveying their surroundings carefully.

"How do you know Blaise, Gin?"

The question brought her out of her reverie. She cringed inwardly, knowing the truth was bound to come out by the end of the night but still quite adamant at this point to keep it hidden. "None of your business."

"You didn't snog him, did you?"

_Pfft. If it were only that simple_ … Ginny rolled her eyes to dissuade the other. "Yeah. Right. Anyway, we need to get moving. Find the others."

And dammit, Blaise had better not say a damn word to Harry or she was going to kill him.

* * *

She was weak, and in so much pain that the prospect of even lifting her head seemed impossible. But she did. Slowly, she lifted her head and shoulders, a feat that seemed to cost her an infinite amount of energy. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, and only when she finally placed her chin against her chest did the pressure ease. Slightly.

_I can't do this. I feel so weak … _

_You have to. There's no choice. So sit up._

She then forced her upper body onto the back of her forearms so that she was somewhat upright. A searing pain immediately shot through her back somewhere and straight into her head, and she closed her eyes, breathing in and out. In and out.

_Got to keep moving … He needs me._

She sat up, barely conscious of the hay surrounding the small space. At least it was somewhat of a softened surface.

Using energy she didn't really have, she edged herself onto all fours. There was no way she'd be able to walk after the ordeal Bellatrix had put her through. But she could still crawl. Perhaps.

Her head seemed to throb with the new position, the blood flowing straight to it. The room spun, but Hermione grit her teeth and stayed put. Passing out was not an option. It just wasn't. Not when Draco needed her.

A small guttural sound reached her ears, and she slowly moved forward on her hands and knees. Centimeters. Inches. A foot. And shit did it cost her. Painfully.

"Hermione?"

But he was worth it.

"C-comi—" She coughed and tried again. "I'm … coming."

Centimeters. Inches. A few more feet.

And then she heard something dragging. She groaned. "Stop. I'm. A-almost—"

"SShh. Stop t-talking. Hurts."

Hermione wanted to scream. The insufferable prat. There he was, trying and failing miserably to make his way toward her. Shushing her. Concerned for her! And with the final blow that Bellatrix had dealt him …

But then, Draco wouldn't know, would he? And the git was way too stubborn to admit he was in any kind of pain, even if his body obviously betrayed him.

Bellatrix had stunned him, rendered him unconscious, crucio-ed both of them, and then returned her focus to solely Draco. It had been horrible, having to watch helplessly, body-bound, as Bellatrix attacked Draco's limp form. At one point she even thought him dead. No one in their right mind would have been able to survive such an onslaught. Only—

"_H-hermione?"_

_Bellatrix screamed and sent another stunner. "Stupid boy! Wretched! Still worrying about the Mudblood!"_

"_Draco!"_

"_Aaargh!"_

Draco came to. And whispered her name. And then Bellatrix had stunned them both. And apparently brought them down to the dungeons.

Anger coursed through her and suddenly she seemed to be moving faster, ignoring Draco's feeble protests.

Another foot. Closer. But not close enough.

Draco was on his stomach, dragging a seemingly dead body, silver-blue eyes barely glinting in the poorly lit chamber. It spurred Hermione on.

"G-granger. F-fuc—"

"Shut up." She ground out, her resolve giving her strength.

One more foot … And she collapsed. Right next to Draco. Dried up tears wracking her heaving body and shaking hands coming to settle over his white-blond hair. Somehow in all the mess, it was still silky soft. Parts of it anyway. The parts not caked with dry blood.

"You … in-infuriating …" She tried, but the words just didn't come out.

"Prat?" He finished for her. A lopsided grin made its way onto his face.

Hermione smiled.

Wordlessly, they struggled to move closer to one another. Draco hissed in pain.

Hermione reached out a hand towards his, a silent comfort in place of everything that might've been said. Her eyes met his. Tired. And hurting. Desperate. And …

Draco took her hand.

"Draco—"

"Ssh."

So she stopped talking.

* * *

She had no doubt in her mind that taking Lady Serena to Kielm was the right decision. Upon their introduction they immediately set to work, conversing back and forth on the antidote's progress thus far. Narcissa didn't understand their jumble and so only stayed briefly. Her heart felt lighter, somehow, because maybe these two great minds could figure something out. And undo the mess that Lucius had already set upon the wizarding world.

She hoped.

She closed the door behind her carefully, setting back the wards that had been placed by her husband. She was about to make her way towards the brunch room, only—

Something was wrong.

Narcissa stopped, her heart beginning to hammer as Bellatrix' silhouette crossed a few corridors down from where she stood. And she could feel it. Her sister's insane magic rippling from even that far, crackling and static. But it wasn't her magic that caused Narcissa to panic.

_She came from the hidden chambers. She couldn't have gotten in there unless …_

Only in the presence of a Malfoy could anyone cross into the hidden chambers. They were reserved for torture of the severest, and thus far Narcissa had only seen Lucius utilize them from when the Dark Lord requested it. Even then he'd been hesitant, unwilling to travel to the desolate depths of the chambers.

_So why would he use it now? Unless_ … She could think of no reason, other than perhaps the capture of Harry Potter. But no, even that was doubtful. Surely there would have been some kind of disturbance.

_Then why …and where is Lucius? He should have been right behind her …_ Narcissa stopped thinking and began to move. Call it a mother's instinct but she needed to find Draco. Now.

* * *

Despite the slackened grip for her exhaustion, her hand felt strong. Warm. Safe. He wanted nothing more than to move even closer and embrace her as his own, to return the favor. But his strength was completely gone.

_What the fuck happened?_

Draco didn't remember much, except for Hermione's sudden outburst. Judging by his inability to even lift his arm, someone had rendered him unconscious and then beat the living shit out of him. His father, probably. Though, how had he woken up from the state Draco had left him in?

A soft sigh fell onto his brow and Draco glanced up.

Warm brown eyes. Hermione knew what had happened. He could ask her.

_Not now, dumbass. You're both really weak._

_You're still in there?_

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she started to drift off to sleep.

_Good. She needs the rest._

_So do you._

But Draco refused to fall asleep. Aside from the fact that they were locked up in a dungeon, there was something else bothering him.

He had no idea where they were.

Having the sinister father that he had, Draco was quite familiar with the dungeon levels of the manor. Only—

_This place is … different._

_It feels different, too._

Draco didn't argue with himself this time. As absurd as 'feeling' a room might sound, his inner voice was right: there was something … eerie about this place.

_Maybe father never showed us this place?_

And then—

_Crunch. Crunch._

Draco's blood froze.

_That can't be—_

_Crunch. Crunch._

It was.

With the remainder of his energy, Draco hurled himself onto Hermione's still body.

"What are you—"

"Hold onto me!"

He barely got a glimpse of those panicked brown eyes before it hit.

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**_Alex_- Actually the saying goes 'First the worst, second the best, and third time's a charm' but *shrugs* it works I suppose lol. Enjoyed the guessing though, we might have to do that another time. I'm in love with Draco too! Who isn't? Though, I'm not sure if I love Lucius' hair flying in disarray, but for positive purposes, let me admit something: most of my descriptions regarding Lucius are for you ;) Ginny and Blaise do have some awesome dynamics lol, though I'm actually worried I might've taken away from the main pairing by introducing these dynamics … well at least it makes the non-dramione scenes a tad more interesting, as you said. And oh! My updates! Yeah, I know, I'm a slacker haha. But in my defense, reviews really are decreasing more and more. Seriously, from twenty-two to thirteen? And it's been on the down slope for a few weeks now, so I really do have to wonder if my story is losing its edge, not just because I'm a self-centered prick. Really, I'm not, it's just that I have other stories that I've basically put on hold in hopes of keeping this one going consistently and the feedback dying isn't helping my motivation, you know? Anyway, as for your question, you'd like if I was a Mr. wouldn't you? *wags eyebrows* but I guess I won't tell you for sure, you'll have to guess (not too hard, really lol) Until next time, thank you!**

**_Caliey127_- haha! You're not the only one that hates me for my cliffies (and lo, another one lol). In fact, I suspect many reviews have not been written due to this sudden hatred. I guess I shouldn't blame anyone, really, I would be upset with me too, but … well, you of all people know how hectic things are xp Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to write out the details to Bellatrix suddenly able to release her wrath. Should I? I guess I thought it was one of those details that can be safely assumed considering it's Bellatrix and she's just a bad ass meanie? And omg! You want me to dump Harry! Do you know how outraged that would make everyone? Lol, I actually do have (yet another) a Harry story in my mind that has to do with just that, Ginny dumping him for Blaise, at least on a romantic level, but it may be a good while before that gets even written. I wouldn't do it here because, blackmailing readers aside, it would steer away the focus completely and be yet another subplot that, frankly, wouldn't really make much sense so late in the story. Don't worry though, there will be some more clarification on Ginny/Blaise' past relationship, and of course more drama. Thanks dude!**

**Review please :)**


	49. Crunch

**Update on my life *sniffles* read the bottom AN. But do know that I am more grateful than ever for those of you still with me. Your kind words have helped me more than you can imagine. Thank you so much! Once again all review-replies are at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Have you considered deoxidizing the powdered shrewt?"

Kielm frowned. "That would seem somewhat backwards, don't you think?"

On the contrary, my dear elder," Lady Serena countered kindly, "it would isolate the elements most magical and thus intensifying their effect. In either case, it's worth a shot, right?"

Kielm nodded and set to work. He worked in silence for a few minutes, the beautiful woman in the photo watching with the utmost concentration.

"It's a shame we hadn't met earlier, my dear lady. The antidote might have already been brewing by now."

She sighed. "My apologies, Mr. Kielm. Madam Malfoy was hard-pressed to help. And Master Malfoy," she shuddered, "well, I'm sure you know how cooperative he might have been had I tried urging him of anything at all."

Kielm gave a deep sigh. "Unfortunately I understand completely. His aura is one a very deep and dark shade, not a glimpse of light into his humanity, if he has any left."

Serena gave a short gasp. "My dear sir! You didn't tell me you were an Aura-reader? That is quite a rare gift, only slightly less so than that of a Diviner."

"To be able to see the amount of evil in a person; but with Lucius Malfoy such a gift is worthless." He paused, running a hand across the glass panel that separated his granddaughter from the world. "Lavender has the gift too, I suspect."

"Do not worry, Mr. Kielm. We will figure this out."

"Kielm!"

The old man started in surprise, the echo of Lucius Malfoy's enraged voice reaching the basement floor before his body. It was a fortunate thing. He quickly transfigured Lady Serena's portrait into a harmless-looking Potions balance. And even then it was only with barely enough time.

"Kielm," Lucius repeated, coming into the elder's direct line of vision, "the virus. I need your strongest dosage."

Without meaning to, Kielm cast a panicked glance towards his unconscious granddaughter. "S-sir? What do you mean—"

"A concentrated dose of the virus, you old fool! What part of that is confusing?" He strode forward meaningfully, ready to grasp the other by his robes.

Kielm immediately put up a hand hastily. "Of course, sir. Nothing confusing. Just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly. But you must understand, the only concentrated dose that we have is the means to duplicating all dosages. Once it is used—"

Lucius' eyes were murderous, his magic crackling around the room dangerously. "Do you think I don't know that? Now is not the time for your stupidity, Kielm. You are stepping on thin ice as it is, or would you prefer I kill your vile little descendant right now?"

"No, I just—"

"Then get me that damn phial!"

"Give me a moment, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hurry up."

Turning towards the adjoining room, Kielm gave the other a quick, furtive glance. What did he want this particular sample for? Hadn't the main schools already been infiltrated?

He found what he was looking for, a clear liquid locked airtight; it was a raw specimen of the original virus, as concentrated as it could be. Without it, manufacturing of the virus was limited to natural disease infection. And perhaps, this was a good thing. But then again, a charged dosage could prove to be lethal upon infection, and the results could spread instantly as well. There was no telling what could happen.

In short, the idea was madness.

"Here it is, sir."

Lucius summoned it before the other could hand it to him, quickly stowing it into his pocket. Without another word, he turned around and left the room.

A heavy sense of dread crept up onto the old scientist, and a number of possible uses the other might take advantage of with that particular phial came to mind. The sound of glass lightly tapping against the counter brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh dear me, my apologies! _Finite Incantatem_!"

The transfigured balance returned to its original state, and Lady Serena blinked a few times. "Well I must say, that was a first for me. Though it was quite brilliant thinking, Mr. Kielm."

But Kielm was hardly listening. "A concentrated dose of the virus, Lady Serena. That's what he came for."

Her eyes widened. "And you gave it to him?"

"What other choice did I have?"

"But what does he have planned for it? Who is he going to—"

"I don't know," Kielm interrupted, "but no doubt it is something terrible, the wretched man. Come, my dear, let us figure out this antidote as soon as possible. We may have need of it much sooner than we imagined."

* * *

It wasn't difficult to find her sister. The cackling rang loud and clear, after all.

"Bellatrix."

Bulbous eyes turned to gaze at her delightedly. "Cissy! So good to see you!"

She ignored the comment and grabbed the other's arm. "Where is Draco?"

"Oy! What are you grabbing me like that for?"

"Draco! Have you seen him?" She asked again, her grip tightening.

"Draco? Draco who?"

"Bellatrix, now is not the time for your stupid games—"

"Oh! Wait, yes I remember. Tall, blond, under-muscled but strong? Somewhat cissy-looking? Haha! Get it, Cissy like your nam—"

"Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix' wand was out in a flash, the end tipped just beneath Narcissa's throat. There was a pregnant pause as the blonde woman froze, her blue eyes never leaving the other's crazed ones.

Bellatrix smirked. "Good. But don't you ever use that tone of voice with me again, Narcissa. Even if you are my sister," she leaned forward, her nose grazing her sister's right ear, "I will kill such disrespect. The Dark Lord may be gone and I have yet to redeem the debt dear Lucy bestowed upon me but that doesn't change who I am." She leaned back, and in an instant changed demeanor. "Now then, Cissy, as to where your idiotic son is, I think I saw him out in the lower ground garden."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, but thinking better of it, she simply turned and left in said direction. True, Bellatrix was a powerful witch, but nobody was without faults, and her sister had a big one: her arrogance. Narcissa would deal with Bellatrix later.

She strode forward purposefully, sending doors flying open in front of her with a sweep of her arm. However, just as she reached the end of the corridor, a flash of platinum caught her eye.

Lucius.

He was oblivious to her, his demeanor angry and hurried. His cloak fanned behind him like a masked villain, hand clenched around his wand meaningfully and eyes focused ahead. Towards _those_ dungeons.

Her blood began to drop in temperature along with the rest of her body, and her heart beat rapidly. She had to remind herself to breathe for the lack of oxygen that the room suddenly seemed to still in providing.

He couldn't possibly have done something, could he? Draco was their son! Their only son! She wanted to call out, to plead for him to stop, but the rational part of her mind didn't allow it. No, if Lucius had indeed done something to endanger Draco, then she was going to have to figure this out some other way.

Casting a non-verbal disillusionment charm on herself, Narcissa followed him.

* * *

He knew that noise. His father had threatened to unleash one of them into his bedroom if he didn't stop crying about the dark. Years later, when he was old enough to go to school, did Draco find out his father had been lying all along.

Scorphsan serpents, the only serpent to walk on legs, could not survive without water. In fact, according to his research, one minute out of the precious substance and a scorphsan would simply shrivel and die. Furthermore, they were an endangered species, and among one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world. So of course his father made sure to ensnare a few as part of their Manor security.

_"If I find out that even a single torch was lit, rest assured, Draco, I will place a scorphsan serpent under your bed."_

_"Yes, father."_

_Lucius gave a wry smirk. He turned towards the door handle._

_"Don't you mean _in_ my bed, though?"_

_Lucius turned back. Draco continued in a somewhat knowing voice. "Because the scorphsan serpent can only live in water, father. And so the only way to put one in here would be by giving me a waterbed. Only, waterbeds are muggle contraptions, so there's no way—ahhhh …"_

_Lucius' arm didn't flinch, pointed directly at his son's head. It was all Draco could do not to scream from the intense pain in his head. He scrunched his eyes shut and fisted his palms into the blankets. When the spell finally abated, he trembled, fearful for the fury his father was more than likely ready to fire at him again._

_"Insolent brat." His father hissed. "Let that be a reminder to never speak to me that way."_

The next day was worse. Lucius had deliberately shown Draco where the scorphsan serpents resided on the Manor property.

_"Draco, do you see that river of water over there?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_"I seem to be missing a cufflink and I think it might have fallen in. Fetch it for me."_

_Draco stared at his father through wide, disbelieving eyes. "But father—"_

_"Now."_

_This was punishment. There was no doubt about that. Draco would never speak smartly to his father again. Quite possibly because he was about to die. _

_Picking up the longest stick he could find, he made his eleven-year old self towards the bank of the small creek and peered into the blackness._

_Damn, he couldn't see a thing. Rolling up his pant legs and removing his shoes and socks, he edged closer, the bottom of his feet sinking into the muddy bank almost immediately. _

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_His heart picked up speed, and Draco's head swirled around in panic. What was that noise? _

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_He inadvertently began poking the stick into the water, not really paying attention to his task so much as where the noise was coming from._

_And then he saw it. No. Them. Two scorphsan serpents, clambering along the sides of the water's edge like giant millipedes towards him. Unlike the tiny insect, however, these were absolutely terrifying. Red slit eyes that seemed to paralyze him on the spot, and legs; legs that seemed to slide out of their slippery bodies upon contact with the earth._

_Draco was frozen, the stick and cufflink completely forgotten. All he could think of was those horrible creatures, and that horrible noise. Somewhere in the background he could hear another sound, his father. Laughing. Coldly. _

_This was it. He was going to die. All because he'd disrespected his father. He supposed it served him right though. A Malfoy should not be disrespected, after all. He tried to move, only to find that he really couldn't; his feet had sunk into the mud._

_One last glance behind him towards Lucius Malfoy. A beseeching look. Help me, father, please. And then—_

_"Draco! Accio!"_

_He was saved. Though as to what happened he didn't remember. He'd blacked out almost immediately._

Draco took a deep breath with the memory. The point of the story was this: scorphsan serpents needed water to live. That one time on the bank, they were still partially wet, and thus the reason for their failure to die right away.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

He could feel Hermione in his arms, thrashing silently, her eyes blank for the scene before them.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Draco reached out tentatively, his fingers searching for a source of water nearby. Hermione seemed to be getting more frantic.

_No water …_

Draco suddenly sighed in relief.

_It's not real … but …_

He glanced at the girl in his arms, hoping she would figure it out. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and—

"Draco! Wake up!"

—passed out.

* * *

Hermione held tightly to his body, her eyes shut tightly for whatever it was that was coming. She had no idea what it could possibly be, and so she pressed herself into his chest, finding comfort in the frantic heart that beat so close to her. His arms embraced her, holding on for dear life, and then—

Nothing came.

Hermione tentatively opened an eye. And there was still … nothing.

"Draco?" She whispered. "Draco, it's alright. Whatever it was, it's gone."

And then she noticed what was different.

"Draco?"

No response. In fact, having sought momentary relief, she'd failed to notice that Draco's arms were no longer hugging her close.

"Draco! Wake up!" She cried, but it was to no avail. Draco lay limp, his pulse gone, eyes rolled back, and his body still.

"Draco, no! You can't die, wake up!" Hermione was frantic now, renewed strength from within giving her the breath necessary to scream.

"Stop being an arse and wake up, you prat!" Tears flowed like waterfalls down her cheeks, and she began shaking the unresponsive Slytherin.

"You can't, you just can't! Can't you see that I lo—"

_Hermione_ …

She stopped in midsentence.

_Hermione … stop …_

Fury and confusion overtook her and Hermione demanded: "Who is that? Show yourself!"

Something grabbed her wrist.

"Ah! What—Draco! You're alive! You're—" Her words faded. Yellow eyes gleamed back at her from beneath Draco's eyelashes. Only, it wasn't Draco.

She lurched away from not-Draco, and stumbled backwards. Putting some distance between them, she stuttered: "What are you—where's Draco?"

Not-Draco didn't answer. He stood up, uninjured, and began making his way slowly towards Hermione.

* * *

He came to. But Hermione …

"Hermione."

She continued to thrash.

"Hermione … stop."

Dammit, she's not waking up. But Draco knew there was nothing he could really do to help her. Not without his wand anyway. And this kind of magic was too strong for his wandless skills as of now.

_Come on, Hermione, snap out of it!_

_You could always try an emotional tie …_

_But that means she would have to … also … and …_

_Worth a try._

Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist.

* * *

So far their journey inward had proved to be mostly uneventful. A few blast-ended skrewts, levitating earth plates, and a mutated cat sunbathing atop a strange looking was nothing Harry couldn't fend off with the flick of his wrist, but then there _was_ that field of grass that seemed to act like quicksand … luckily Blaise had known the counter-curse.

Harry grudgingly accepted the fact that Blaise Zabini was a skilled wizard. And not too shabby of a guy to have around on a dangerous mission.

_Stupid Slytherins …_

The sound of lapping water interrupted his thoughts. There. Just beyond those shrubs, it seemed. Harry parted a path with his wand, and breathed out in disbelief, a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, already pushing past the other.

"Purebloods and their high and mighty mind-set." Harry muttered, joining the other on the bank.

Blaise gave the other a smirk "Because that's where we belong, at the top. But anyway, why do you say that, it's just a little stretch of water."

"It's a moat."

Blaise frowned. "A what?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know, a body of water that surrounds the castle that holds the kidnapped princess in the tallest tower in the highest room surrounded by a fire-breathing dragon?"

Blaise laughed. "So you do have a sense of humor after all!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's a muggle story, you know."

"And what? Just because I'm a pureblood I can't know some muggle folklore?"

Harry didn't answer, instead crouching down near the bank of the moat-like stream and placing a fisted hand beneath his chin. A loud hissing noise caused him to look up in alarm.

Blaise shrugged. "Tried levitating a stick over it. Zapped."

Harry nodded, internally frustrated the other had thought of the idea_. Well at least it didn't work …_

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Um, Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Harry looked towards the dark-skinned Slytherin. His eyes widened with what he saw. "What in the—"

"Get away from the water!"

Somewhere nearby, the river began to churn.

* * *

**Author's Note: There are a few things that have happened since my last update. One, school. Yes, it's the same old, same old, but it takes up a lot of my time, and I'm still trying to get a better job. I won't elaborate too much (I'm sure some of you know exactly what I mean), but bottom line is I've been really busy. I've also been preparing for a conference that I'm going to this weekend (since August), and this has also taken its toll on my schedule. Betwixt the two, I barely manage to get enough sleep, enough to function anyway lol. But I think the thing that's been most on my mind lately is the most tragic one: a very dear, and close aunt of mine passed away about two weeks ago and I can't tell you how preoccupied and painful it has been as of then. Again, I won't give too many details, but suffice to say that it affected me a great deal, and I'm only barely able to sleep right at night for fear I'm going to wake up and see her (I'm terrified of anything ghosts/spirits). It was just so sudden and I'm still having a hard time accepting it *sigh* Writing this chapter was, to say the least, a comfort, and so I've come to realize that writing is a form of therapy, at least for me. I can't tell you all how sorry I am for delaying the update this far, but please trust me, believe me when I say I appreciate all your support and kind words. I smile and flush with the thought that somewhere, out there, someone has a few nice words to say about my writing, my ability to create a story, a world. So really, thank you. I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I get back into town. My love to you all, and God bless.**

**Review replies:**

**_Bluegj_****- I don't think anyone needs to validate their 'lack of reviews' at this point lol. I'm obviously superbly, uberly, late on this update! Life happens, of course, and so what can we do? Continue forth, that is! So thank you for being such an avid reader and reviewer. Better than saying nothing at all, right? Getting to your review, though, I'm afraid I still left some questions unanswered as to what attacked Draco and Hermione *grins sheepishly* If it's any consolation, they are alright thus far (remember Draco snapping out of it?). Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**_WolfShadow_****- hiya! Yeah, memory seems to be lost when an unorthodox amount of time passes by between updates *sigh* If you've read my AN then you know why this time. But on the bright side, writing seems to be a form of therapy for me, so at long last, it will not end lol. So you're into Snamione (Is that what they call it? Hermape? Lmao!)? Nah I don't think it's weird at all! My theory is this: if written correctly, any form of love between any two characters is possible. Ever read V.C. Andrews books? It's a cryptic way of looking at things, I suppose, but not everyone falls in love the conventional way, right? So who is to say with who and how a person falls in love? Wow, I feel like writing a blog now (livejournal post perhaps?) because I can go on and on with this topic. But anyway, thank you for still reviewing my story. And yes, I'm super flattered (in a greedy kind of way hehe) that you only review my story ;)**

**_Alex_****-Shoot your foot with curiosity? I suppose you could spin that analogy if you look real, real, real deep haha. So let's get to the gritty part, yes? I know I can't blame life completely on the slackerness lol, because let's face it, there is time sometimes (before I go to bed two or so nights a week?) to write a few paragraphs, right? But I just can't bring myself to say any of it's due to not wanting to write. Writing is a form of therapy for me, I'm realizing, so maybe, instead of freaking out over everything, I should just sit in front of my computer and type. And woah. I'm sorry, but it's too late. Your compliments on my writing have indeed gone to my head and I'm nearly floating with how high up I feel ;) Your point about the details: yes, details make all the difference in the world. It's not just 'the dog ran', it's how fast, where to, when, why, and to whom did the dog run to. Make sense? Details are the frosting to a burnt cake (in case the plot sucks lol), so I'm glad you notice that about my story. I try anyway. Plus you know my obsession with characterization, and you can't have that without details. Lucius would be dull without luxurious long hair, after all. Let's see, what next? … oh yes, my gender haha. You're guessing a ms based on your analysis, but what if I was just gay? My slash stories (and yes, slash is one term, but yaoi is the one most used here on fanfic) suggest that I could perhaps be a fangirl or simply into men (which could mean I'm a mr, hmmm?) And as far as the A in kia, sorry to botch your suggestion but that just happens to be the name of a cat of mine. And did you ever consider I might just be leading everyone to believe I was gay/girl? Then again, most writers here on this site are female so you could be correct. Though, I consider myself decent enough at writing characters, you know, so to be honest, I don't think I want to tell you whether you're right or not lol, it just makes things fun and interesting;) Everyone likes a bit of mystery. Thank you as always, my dear.**

**_Marissa0303_****-hi there. Just wanted to thank you for your lovely comment. And again, so sorry for the terrible delay. Thank you!**

**_Sophie MP_****- Hello again! Don't worry, I do not intend to just stop writing. In fact, it seems to be a nice place to turn to when everything else is just so hectic. Thank you for your support!**

**_Binotaurs_****- Hi! So good to hear from you again lol. No need for sorry, obviously I should be the last to talk. I understand that life is busy, and anyway it should be your priority, right? Getting to your reviews (yay, multiple reviews!), I was actually on the fence regarding the chapter where Draco admits he loves Hermione. I suppose it should be all lovey-dovey between them, but you know me, loves the drama! My compromise in writing that scene was that Hermione didn't hear it, so technically … well he still hasn't said it to her face. I was really happy with your analysis concerning Bellatrix. You're absolutely right, she used Draco to get into the hidden chambers. And Narcissa suspects this, of course. Oh there is so much more coming! I'm excited, I just hope I can finish it before the year ends like I said I would. Aw, you don't fall in love? Lol, I used to think I would never find the one for me, but I did, and believe me, it will happen when you least expect it ;) And anyway, you're much too young to be worrying about it so meh lol. Thank you dearest!**

**_A friend_****- LOL. I like your signature. It's very deep, on a sort of level. Glad you're still reading and enjoying. Thank you for the review!**

**_Draco4ever_****-Hmmm, you wouldn't happen to be the 'a friend' person, would you? Your reviews sound similar with the 'been reading for a while' theme. Lol, anyway, don't you worry about this story being completed, it will be. Thank you!**

**_ThatMalfoyGirl_****-Hi. So I tried PMing you a reply but your settings don't allow it. I do hope I'm not bothering you with this reply, but I just wanted to thank you for reviewing my story. I'm happy you like it so far :)**

**Review please :)**


	50. Waking

_**Quick Summary: It started at a masked ball; Draco and Hermione's relationship continues to unravel and escalate into something completely unexpected. Their fates further entwine when a fatal ploy to rid the world of muggleborns is put into play. Lucius Malfoy's fatal virus has already been distributed throughout the wizarding schools, and Draco and Hermione dwell at Malfoy Manor, relatively safe … until Bellatrix reveals the truth. Confrontation is dealt with badly, and Draco, despite his small victory over Lucius, ends up locked up in a rarely used prison beneath the manor, Hermione alongside him. The terrors of the dungeon are yet to be completely revealed. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise have managed to reach the Malfoy grounds and are currently trying to get into the manor. Lucius has demanded a concentrated dose of the virus from Gerard Kielm, who is presently working to produce an antidote with the help of Lady Serena (unbeknownst to Lucius), and Narcissa is carefully following her husband in order to determine Draco's well-being.**_

**Another chapter! Another chapter! And a long one ;) What can I say to add to my list of ongoing reasons? At this point is an apology even worth anything? Seems this year was just full of them huh? Details at the bottom *hides* Thank you for anyone that is still with me and this story, particularly those that continue to review when tookkia has yet to post. Anonymous review replies at the bottom as well, and also, I do think I replied to all signed reviews, but if I didn't, let me know and I will make it up somehow. Once more, will you all forgive me? Please enjoy.**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Harry was on his feet in a flash, his wand pointed towards the snake-like creature that was too close to his feet.

"_Incendio_!"

The spell hit the creature dead-on, but instead of catching flame—

"You idiot! Water douses fire, or haven't you heard!"

"Well I don't see you trying anything at all, Zabini!"

"Better to run than throw a—look out!"

Harry jumped away just in time. The creature, whose long neck was now coiled atop its legs and body, hissed angrily.

_Sssstupid boy!_

Harry froze.

"Get a move on, Potter, I think I see another one coming and you're absolutely insane if you think I'm going to help—"

"Shut up!" Harry turned towards the snake.

_So you're a snake? _

_Obvioussssssly …_

_But you have legs. Snakes don't have legs._

_Ah. But we are not jussssst any ssssnake. We are the deadliesssst of them all. We are Ssssscorphsan serpentsssss._

"Scorphsan serpent?"

"Potter, I swear, if that thing tries to eat you—"

"Will you shut up for one bloody minute?" He returned his attention to the serpent.

_So why are you so deadly? And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in some dark and broody-looking rainforest or something?_

_Aaaarrrghh! You inssssolent brat! I think I will kill you now—_

_No wait! I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything. Sorry about that._

The snake reared its head into the air, and eyed Harry through what appeared to be, speculative eyes. Behind him Harry could hear the angry mutterings of his Slytherin counterpart.

"Try to do something nice, and this is what I get. Stupidity in the shape of Harry freaki—"

"_Immobulus_."

It was a weak hit, barely grazing the other on the shoulder, but it was enough to render the Slytherin motionless. With a satisfying 'thump', Blaise fell to the ground.

_How ssssstupid of you. Well I supposse dead dinner is ssstill dinner—_

_Leave him._ Harry stepped into the snake's path, blocking Blaise' still form from view. He severely hoped he hadn't just doomed them both.

_You didn't answer my question: why are you here?_

The snake eyed him dubiously, as if assessing the sincerity of Harry's question. When the teen gave a hesitant nod of his head, the snake responded in a low hiss.

_We were captured. My mate and I. By the other who can ssssspeak to ssssnakesss. He tricked ussss. Stole ussss. And brought usss here, to be guardiansss for the pale man._

_He feedssss usss, that one. But only if we continue to guard hisss river. It iss not the besst life, but it is decccent enough, we sssupposse. _

_The pale man? You mean Lucius Malfoy?_

_We do not bother ourselvesss with human namesss. But I suppossse, yesss. But enough talk. Time to kill you._

Harry thought fast.

_Wouldn't you like to go back though? To where Volde—the snake-speaker stole you from?_

_Don't be foolissssh, boy. Of coursssse we would. Do not think you can dissstract me with—_

_Well what if I could get you there? Back home, that is? _

Harry could have sworn those slit-red eyes widened.

_And how, sssnake-ssspeaker, would you do that?_

_An advanced summoning charm. My friend, the one we're trying to rescue, she's the most brilliant witch of this time. I'm sure she could figure something out. But we need to rescue her first, so if you could please—_

_Ah! How convenient for you. And what guarantee do I have that you will leave me here and not return?_

"What in the hell did you do that for—"

"_Silencio_." Blaise' voice was abruptly cut off. Harry answered without hestitation.

_If I don't keep my end of the bargain, you can eat him. But I doubt it will come to that. _

_How so?_

_Trust me._

The serpent hissed in what Harry could only imagine was the equivalent to smacking one's lips in anticipation.

_Very well, ssssnake speaker. You have a deal._

_Great. So will you let us cross then?_

As if in answer, the Scorphsan moved away in a direct line.

Harry took a careful step forward, submerging his foot up to his ankle. And then—

"Aaahh!" He jumped back, grabbing his electrocuted foot in pain.

_It seemssss you humans cannot be in the water for long._

_And you're only telling me now?_

_You did not assssk._

Harry swore aloud. And much to his chagrin, it was this exact moment that Blaise chose to punch his shoulder.

"Hey what's your—oh right. _Finite Incantatem_." The silencing charm was lifted, and Blaise glared at the other.

"You son of a bi—"

_There is only one way across the river._

Blaise fell silent, a wary eye on the scorphsan that reappeared within reach.

Harry didn't flinch.

_And how is that?_

The serpent suddenly rose, his lengthy body stretching from one end of the bank to the other. And with a sinister hiss: _Trust me._

Harry sighed. "Come on. There's no other way."

Blaise eyed him incredulously. "You got to be fucking kidding me."

But Harry was already moving forward.

"Dammit, Potter. You and your slimy friends are going to kill me out here."

* * *

Draco-but-not-Draco moved closer, his grip tightening around her shackled wrist. In one fluid gesture he was by her side again, no longer leering down but gazing at her concernedly, slate gray eyes delving deeply into her.

Hermione blinked. "Draco?"

"Yeah, it's me. You ok?"

Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief, closing her eyelids for a few seconds. When she opened them he was still watching her, his eyes unblinking. "I'm fine," she replied, "as best as I could be, I suppose."

He grinned then. Only—

"Draco, I'm fine, really. You can let go—"

"No. I don't think so."

"But you're hurting my wrist."

"Am I?"

His hand seemed to envelop hers, encasing more of her lower arm.

"Ahh …"

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He spoke, an eerie voice that sent shivers up her spine. "You look at me as if you're afraid, don't you like me anymore?"

"Draco, what—"

"Aren't you in _love_ with me?"

"I never said—"

"I know you are," he continued, inching his face closer to hers, "I can see it in those pathetically boring brown eyes of yours."

Hermione's heart seemed to falter beneath her chest. "You're not—I don't—"

"You really did fall for it all, didn't you?"

They were changing. Those silver blue eyes that she'd come to get lost in, weren't silver or blue at all. "Stop it. Leave Draco alone, you're not—"

"Oh but I am, Hermione. I am Draco. I've been me all along."

She shook her head despondently, heart beginning to hammer, watching as those beautiful eyes transformed before her, a vivid yellow, like the rot of a corpse. "No. This isn't you. You're being possessed. You're—"

She was cut off by a wide smirk. His smirk. The infamous Draco Malfoy smirk. The one that taunted her from the moment they'd first met over six years ago. It was familiar. And it was terrifying.

"They'll be here any second, you know. That's what this has been all about."

Hermione pulled at her bound wrist, but his grip only seemed to tighten.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your precious _Potter_," he spat, "come to save his filthy little _mudblood_."

"Stop it. Draco, stop it!"

"Silence!"

She cried out in pain as the yellow-eyed demon twisted her arm, an angry snarl curling his lip.

"Ugh, just the sound of my name on your disgusting lips. It's _revolting_."

Hermione's head was in a whirl. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Draco had saved her, he'd risked everything. They were friends. They were—

"Still don't believe me, do you?"

"No. You can't. Not after everything."

"Oh but I can. Watch and see."

And then she was hurled forward, into his arms. And he kissed her. Lips, those soft lips, made hard and unfeeling. Violent. Hermione had no time to think, much less react. It was over before either could take place.

She cried out as he tore into her lip, pulling back at the same time.

"Pfft! See?" He spit blood, her blood. "Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Hermione shook her head again. "But—"

"You Gryffindors really are complete idiots."

_Hermione …_

"To think that someone of my caliber, would fall for someone of your status—"

_Granger…_

It wasn't making sense. None of it was making sense.

"The perfect bait. And the perfect vengeance. Tell me, _Hermione_, how bad does it hurt?"

Draco was a prat, she'd give him that much, but after everything they'd been through, everything they'd learned about each other—

"—Father was right. I hope you die painfully—"

She'd discovered that he was so much more.

_Please, wake up …_

Hermione blinked. That voice, where was it coming from? A sharp pain erupted in her side, bringing her back to the present. Where was all this blood coming from?

_Come on, you can do it. You have to because I … because I …_

"What's wrong, Granger? Dying of a broken heart?"

…_I love you …_

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She was staring. Staring at the dagger in Not-Draco's hand. "Where did you get that from?"

He sneered at her. "Fancy another feel? It will be my pleasu—"

"We didn't have any weapons when we got here. And you were weak. I saw you! Even if it this was all some grand scheme there's no way—"

"Shut up, mudblood!" And in one thrust the knife was in her again, digging into her side.

Hermione gasped, her teeth clenched from the pain. But she didn't look away. "Why don't you kill me then? You obviously have the upper hand."

Not-Draco seemed to hesitate, though there was an angry growl to his voice when he spoke. "I'll kill you when I damn well please, you little cun—hey!"

But Hermione was already grabbing the other's wrist. "You're lying." She hissed. "You're not Draco."

"The hell I am! Get your fucking hands off me—"

"No!" She retorted hotly. "The Draco I know is different! He cares about me, and—and I have faith in him. Which could only mean one thing." In the same moment, she shoved herself forward, driving her body into the dagger.

"Are you insane—"

Hermione smiled. "I suppose I am, a bit. Love does funny things, see?" And with one final thrust, she buried herself onto the hilt completely.

* * *

Draco woke up sputtering, his eyes flashing open and his arms reaching immediately to the girl he'd held in his arms before passing out. She was still there, but …

"Shit, breathe, Hermione, breathe." He muttered almost incoherently, shaking her silent body as best as his battered self could. His heart seemed to pound louder in his head when she didn't respond.

_It should have worked. I woke up so she should have too. Why didn't it work, dammit!  
_

And then—

Hermione began to cough.

"Hermione!"

"Dr-dra-drac—"

"Ssh. Don't. It's alright. I'm—"

"D-don't say—"

"Shut up," Draco suddenly ordered, his voice tight. "Just stop talking, alright?" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Brightest witch," he kissed her nose, "my arse." A feathering of kisses across forehead, her cheeks. "I don't know what you saw," another kiss on her lips, "but you best figure it out sooner next time," a kiss on her eyelids, "I don't give a shit how, but you don't ever fucking scare me like that."

_Argh! Pull it together, Draco. You're acting like an idiot._

_Actually I thought your little speech was quite adorab—_

_Son of a bi—I'm in mortal peril and you're still in my head?_

_Draco. We've been through this before._

Meanwhile, Hermione's breathing was coming to. She blinked a few times, watching him as if confused.

_Maybe you should give her some air. You're suffocating her with all this sensitivity._

_Shut up …_ He pulled away, eyes averted in embarrassment for his blatant display of affection.

She gave an uncertain smile. "Draco?"

Draco responded with a scowl. "You were expecting Potter, I know. Sorry to disappoint—"

Her eyes pooled with tears, and with what little strength she retained, she threw herself into his arms. "Oh thank God it is you!"

_Huh? What do you know …_

Draco hesitated only briefly, before putting his arms around her. He lightly stroked her tangled mess of hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, moving only slightly to position her onto his lap. "So you figured it out then?"

A muffled string of indecipherable sounds was his only reply. Draco lifted her head off his shoulder. "What?"

"I said," she sniffed, "it was h-horrible. You, but not you, being … being …" she stopped, unable to meet his eyes.

Draco frowned. "Being what?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't real. I knew it wasn't."

"How did you know?"

"It was too inconsistent. Nothing made sense, and you—I mean," she sighed. "I just knew, ok?"

Something nagged at the back of his mind, something he knew he should just ignore.

Fortunately for Draco, Hermione broke his thoughts. "But what happened, then? What was it that made me see those dreadful things?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know? Wow, and here I thought you knew everything."

"Draco."

"Right, sorry." He gave her a quick peck on the nose in apology, mentally chastising himself when she appeared surprised with the action. "It's just nice to know I'm not completely useless."

"I never said—"

"They're called nightmare boggarts. They're an extended ancestor of the boggart, and similar to their descendents, they have the power of illusion."

Hermione bit her lip. "So, they make a person see their worst fear through sleep?"

"Something like that, yeah. It's more of a temporary coma. Only … well if left alone too long a person can die."

"And the only way to beat it is to render yourself unconscious, right?"

Draco smirked. "Ah, and there's the little miss know-it-all we all know and love. But basically, yes, that's the alternative to magic with a wand."

Hermione gave a small sigh. "I guess the facets of Dark Magic are greater than I imagined." She slumped back into his embrace, her eyelids closing of their own accord, seemingly satisfied with his response.

As he held her, Draco's shoulders suddenly seemed tons lighter. And yet …

_What do you think she saw?_

_Stop thinking about it. The point is she's alive and well. _

_Well yeah but … she mentioned me. Am I really her worst nightmare_?

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"There's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"When I was … having the nightmare, I guess, I heard … well, that is to say I think I heard … well, you. Is that even possible? I mean, were you speaking to me?"

Draco stayed quiet.

"Not that I remember exactly what you said," Hermione rushed out, almost as if embarrassed, "I was just wondering, for theoretical purposes—"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I was talking to you. I'd read somewhere that … that if two people had a strong emotional tie, it might help for something like this. So I just thought I'd try it. Why, do you remember what I said?"

The air was tense. She didn't reply right away, though Draco could feel her pulse quicken beneath his touch. _Say something. Anything. Shit, why don't you say something, Granger!_

"If it helps, I just said whatever I thought might help—"

"No, I don't remember, but whatever it was, thank you. You saved my life. Again." She turned her head ever so and kissed him lightly.

_Dammit, Draco, you are such a pussy._

_Hey!_

'_I just said whatever I thought might help'. _

_How dare you mock me! … You? You know what I mean!_

_You know what I think? _

_I don't care._

_You're on the brink of an excruciating and very painful death. Don't you think it's about time you told her to her face?_

_I … well I …_

_That's what I thought._

Draco breathed deeply and exhaled. Perhaps some rest was in order. The nightmare boggarts were dead; it would be a few hours before the chamber produced the next terror. Until then …

_Better hurry before Potter—_

"Hermione, there's something—"

She was snoring lightly.

Draco smiled.

_When we wake up. I'll tell her then._

* * *

A howl-like sound seemed to spiral out of the tunnel, ominous and thick. A few leaves were scattered across its entrance, unmoving, lifeless. And beyond, only darkness, a destination unknown.

Ginny blew an escaped tendril of hair out of her face. "Alright then, let's go." She made to move forward but was immediately pulled back by the restraining of her elbow. "Hey, what's the big idea!"

"Are you mad?" Ron cried, yanking her as if she were no heavier than a piece of parchment. "We have no idea where this leads to!"

Ginny glared. "Would you rather swim across and get zapped?"

Ron gave her a disapproving scowl. "Don't be stupid. Of course not. But going down this way could be really dangerous. We'd be better off finding Harry and Zab—"

"And what? Wait while Hermione gets beaten to death?"

"Don't even think about—"

"See, Ron? This is the reason you're never the center of attention. I bet you Harry is already inside the manor. Because unlike you, he's willing to take risks to save the people he loves! And here I thought you actually loved Hermione. It's no wonder she's off and fallen in love with Malf—"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm just trying to protect yo—"

"Fine." Ginny hissed, her wand drawn. "I'm going in. So protect me, big brother."

With a flounce in her step, she whirled around and started down the dark tunnel.

Ron muttered a few choice words before following her.

* * *

Lucius suddenly stopped, and Narcissa had to grab hold of the nearby wall to avoid causing any noise.

"Ah," he said aloud, "the tunnel. How … interesting."

Narcissa allowed herself a small exhale when he continued down the unfamiliar path. _The tunnel? What does he mean?_ The only tunnel she knew of was the one beneath the scorphsan moat. It was a means of escape should the Malfoys ever deem it necessary, and it responded accordingly. Was Lucius planning on leaving? But why would he? There was no reason … Unless …

A thought came to her. She knew how paranoid her husband was when it came to Malfoy security and secrets. Had someone … no. Potter? True, she held no sympathy for the boy but somehow she knew he was the means to stopping Lucius and his ludicrous plans. He always was. Surely the Potter boy hadn't already broken into the manor? Lucius was too powerful at the moment, the boy hadn't a chance. Especially if he was coming through the tunnel …

No. But that wasn't her problem right now. Draco. That was the priority. Narcissa continued onward.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm starting to feel like a broken record with all these apologies and explanations. And the worst part is my explanation is life. My life. The same as always, really. What can I say, it's been a tough year for me, these last months the toughest. And busy. Extremely busy. Suffice to say that I feel absolutely wretched for having neglected my fanfiction duties and muses. And most importantly, you all. So I'm asking you to please forgive me. Again. If it's any consolation at all, know that this story has been at the top of my mind of unfinished business. I can see the final battle so clearly in my head, images of Draco and Hermione when all the chaos is over, and the plots to these little ideas that just keep popping up out of nowhere … but I'm giving away too much lol. My goal was to finish this story by the end of this year, after all, and by golly I'm going to try to finish it! So if you're still reading, if you still like this story, just hang in there a little longer. The story will continue, the sun will rise, yadda, yadda, yadda. The bottom line: thank you all so much, I am not worthy, but I try my best, please don't forget that. Love you all.**

**Review-replies: **

**_Pleaseupdatesoon_- Hi, I'm guessing you finished reading that last chapter when you posted your review lol, so luckily you only had to wait about a week :) In either case, thank you!**

**Emmallew- Greetings. So glad to see a new face here. You must forgive my eon long lateness, it's just been such a busy year. But anyway, I'm really happy you commented on my characterization, that's a sore spot for me lol, so I love it when people approve. Thank you so much for your review!**

**_SophiaMP_- Good to see you again. Thank you so much for your condolences, we are coping as best as can be hoped. And thank you for your unwavering support :) **

**_Woahdere_- Thanks for reviewing! You asked about the Scorphsan serpent. It's totally my creation lol, as is the nightmare boggart in this chapter. I just figure there are unlimited possibilities in the world of magic, you know? Thanks!**

**_Wolfshadow_-hello again. I'm not sure if V.C. Andrews is a girl or guy to be honest, but their work is good. It's funny you mention Harmony because, again, if written correctly, this is actually a very good pairing (I think so anyway). There's something about the best friends dynamic that just works, and let's face it: Harry is much more accomplished than Ron. I know they say opposites attract, but extreme opposites is a bit much sometimes. Harry is a happy medium. Again, I could go on and on lol. Anyway, thank you for continuing to review. I have not forgotten you, and I hope you can forgive my extreme lateness. Much love!**

**_A friend_ – hi! I hope this chapter answered some of your questions (if the crunch crunch was a dream). As for the flashback (Draco and Scorphsan serpent), I don't think it will do any harm to tell you who saved him: Narcissa. Who else? Lol, I'm actually debating on how much I want to incorporate her character … but that's for later. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Binotaurs_ – hello dear! I know I replied briefly in a message saying I would update Saturday (bombed that too :( but I want to thank you again for all your reviews and comments. You reviewed quite a bit these past weeks. To address a few of your comments, I am more than 20 also, so hey, we might be the same age lol. As for the falling love thing, well … I think I've commented on that before. I didn't believe in the fairytale until it happened to me. Even then, it hasn't been all fun and games, making a decent living and enough money seem to be the bigger issues *sighs* Oh, and Ginny and Ron finally made an appearance, hope that helps a bit. Anyway, as always, thank you so much. Always, me.**

**I shouldn't even ask, but a little review works wonders for stress :)**


	51. Closer

**Hi everyone. Remember me? The horrible fanfic author that stopped updating months—MONTHS!—ago? Well, I could sit here and type you a novel on what's been going on in my life, but I'd much rather get to the story. In short, lots of things have happened since last, both good and bad, and priorities have had to be revamped. I could tell you all about it, but like I said, it's a lot of stuff. If you really want to know, send me a message and I'll fill you in. What I would really like to say here is this: thank you! Thank you dearly, for anyone who is still reading this story, for anyone who is still reviewing, and for anyone who hasn't completely lost their patience with me. I am eternally grateful, really I am. I hate the fact that it has taken me this long to update. But I am in love with the fact that you wonderful readers and reviewers are still here *tears up* so thank you so much. As you can see, updating has taken an eternity and my review-replies likewise. Given that, I wanted to go ahead and post this before I begin replying to reviews, if that's alright? But as a warm up to those replies, thank you all to the moon! You make my world go round, did you know that? I will reply to you all as soon as I can, as well as to my anonymous reviews (next chapter?). Much love to you all! So without further adieu, here we go, next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's ideas, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

If Harry had ever thought what Malfoy manor's front door might look like, he would have been completely right. Tall wrought-iron doors with the Malfoy crest chiseled into the center, and an enormous metal hoop that hung more than halfway up. The doors were as wide as they were tall, with thick, bolted hinges that melded into the stone walls. He gaped at it for a moment; and then he noticed Blaise' striding form ready to grab hold of the knocker.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Going inside. I don't know about you but I'm about done freezing my bloody bal—"

"We can't just waltz in."

"Ugh. It's not so much that you're a guy, it's that I've seen you dance and damn. You're horrible, Potter."

Harry made a disgusted face. "Don't be an idiot." His frown turned incredulous. "Wait, do you mean you're also into guy—"

"Just trying to be nice, geez, don't flatter yourself. And besides, it beats trying to get in through a window."

"You didn't answer my question so I'll take that as a yes. And anyway, we're not exactly invited guests."

Blaise scoffed. "Believe what you want. Ask your girlfriend, she'll tell you."

Harry took a menacing step forward. "What is that suppose—"

"I've been here loads of times. We've already gotten past the hard part. Chances are no one is even in the entrance hall."

"Hey, I asked you a—Hang on, we can't take that kind of chance though."

"Why not?"

Harry felt like smacking him up the face. "Are you seriously that dense? We don't know what we're facing in there. We can't afford to just go in there without a plan!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"Bravery doesn't mean being stupi—"

"You said it, not me."

"Now you're just being a prat."

Blaise whistled. "Man, you really are sounding like that little know-it-all of yours."

Harry glared.

"Well I'm going in. You do whatever you want." He lifted the handle.

"Zabini—"

Blaise sighed in exasperation and turned around wearily. "Ugh, now I'm starting to feel guilty about not leaving you behind. Fine, we'll do this the hard way, but don't say I didn't try."

"Wha—"

"_Stupefy_!"

Harry slumped to the floor. Still pointing his wand at the other, Blaise muttered another spell. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Then with his other free hand, he opened the door, and walked in.

* * *

The darkness was stifling, even for a Malfoy, but Narcissa was used to dark places and sharp corners. She followed stealthily, keeping a calculative eye where they were headed. She didn't have to wait long. Nor did she miss the mutterings concerning the tunnel and Harry Potter.

Something occurred to her.

Maybe if Potter was close by …

_But Draco …_

Lucius stopped in front of her. Narcissa froze. When he made to turn her way she immediately stepped to the left, successfully concealing herself.

"Then again," he spoke, "perhaps the doors _should_ be open."

She could hear a complicated swish and a low-muttered incantation. And then—

"There. That should do. Good luck, Potter."

A soft click. Another flick.

Narcissa stepped out. He was walking forward again. She made haste to keep up, pulling her wand out at the same time.

* * *

A shaft of light. Miniscule in diameter but piercing enough to wake her up. Hermione blinked through bleary eyes. She felt Draco shift beside her, still asleep.

She followed the stream of brightness, unable to locate its source. They were underground, of that she was sure, so where was it coming from?

"Drac—" She stopped. He looked so peaceful asleep. And anyway, perhaps this beam of light, this ray of hope, was merely another illusion. A cruel one at that. On the bright side, her body no longer ached half as bad as it had before.

"Now to figure out how to get out of here …"

" 'm-possible."

Hermione frowned, glancing down at the blond tuft of hair that was currently leaning against her shoulder. "You awake?"

Draco groaned in response, shifting away from her body and leaning up against the wall with his eyes still closed. "I said," he murmured, "impossible."

She immediately missed the contact, but internally scolded herself for even thinking of such things at a time like this. Instead, Hermione turned a concerned grimace towards Draco. His chest rose unsteadily, and she hadn't lost the lapse in breath with which he'd muttered his response. Not to mention the enveloping sense of exhaustion that seemed to emanate from behind his closed eyelids. "Draco, are you … how are you feeling?"

He opened his eyes a sliver, and let out a hoarse laugh. "You really want me to answer that?"

She sighed. "I know. Stupid. Sorry I just—you said it was impossible. So you know where we are?"

"Not exactly. But I've seen every other dungeon in this place so I have an idea. And if this is where I think it is, then we're pretty much screwed."

He closed his eyes again, the only sound their entwined breathing. Hers quiet and somewhat even; his deep, and labored, though she could tell he was trying to hide it. They remained this way for a few minutes, the shaft of light never once flickering. And illusion or not, it gave Hermione a speck of courage.

"Draco?"

He grunted in response.

"What happened exactly? How did we end up here? Your father—"

"Fuck my father."

"I remember him trying to—trying to—" She couldn't finish the sentence, and so she continued with another. "And then he learned the truth. About me being a muggle-born. And you …" She turned curious eyes towards his. "You saved me, didn't you?"

Draco sighed, dropping his head and letting it loll to the side so that he was facing her, albeit indirectly. He shrugged. "He was going to kill you."

"Look at me, please."

He did, silver-blue eyes gazing up through light lashes, uncertainty laced into the intense stare he now directed at her. It was frustrating, the way he looked at her, as if trying to speak through his usually solid gaze. As if revealing his emotions, his thoughts, wasn't even possible with what those silvery orbs usually concealed … or tried to reveal.

Draco stared at her for a few more seconds, opening and closing his mouth a centimeter. And then he looked away. "Granger, I—I don't think we should do this. Not now. Not—"

"You didn't have to save me yet again, Draco. But you did. And now look where you're at. Your father will undoubtedly—"

"I already told you to what I think of my father."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He's still your father. And by rescuing me you not only defied him but—"

"Granger."

"—betrayed in everything he believes. And to be perfectly honest, I—"

"Shut up."

"—hate to put you in these situations when we've only recently become—" Her eyes flew open and Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence.

Draco was kissing her, body weak and riddled with exhaustion, but still firm and strong against her own. She pulled back a fraction of an inch.

"I thought you said—"

"I changed my mind."

"About?"

"This." He leaned in to kiss the side of her mouth. "Us."

"And what exactly is this? Us?"

As if in answer he placed his hands on either side of her face, cupping it gently and leaning heavily against her, his breath only barely seeming to catch up to him. He laughed softly. "Granger, I—Hermione. I realized something today. And, fuck if you ever make me say it again, but I think I lo—ahh!"

Hermione immediately leaned forward. "What is it? What's wrong?"

But Draco was looking elsewhere, towards the darkness that surrounded their prison. He seemed conflicted. "It's the tunnel. Someone must've …"

"Tunnel? Draco, what are you talking about?"

He didn't answer her at first, a look of deep thought fixating over his features. It was only when Hermione gave his shoulder a tentative squeeze that Draco seemed to remember she was still there.

"There's a tunnel underneath the manor. It's sort of an escape route in case any of the family need to make a quick get away. The thing is, only a Malfoy can get through it safely. Anyone else sets off a sort of trigger."

"Like an alarm?"

Draco frowned. "What's an alarm?"

"Never mind."

"You mean like some kind of alert or something?"

"Yes, something like that."

Draco shrugged. "Ok then. Yes. Well when the _alarm_ is triggered, we can sense it. At least, I think that's how it works. That's what my father said …"

Hermione gave a start. "You don't think … oh no, no …"

"Hermione, relax. Maybe—"

"No! I can't relax. It's bad enough you're hurt. But if Harry and Ron are here because of me—"

"Potter will be fine. He always makes it out somehow. And anyway we don't know for sure—"

"Well isn't this sweet? Not to mention disgusting?"

Both teens whirled their heads in said direction. Hermione cringed. Draco glared.

Lucius laughed and pulled a phial out of his pocket.

* * *

"Dammit, Ginny, if we die here—"

"Shut up, Ronald."

"Don't you think this is a bit reckless?"

"Don't you think you should keep your mouth shut?"

Ron strode wider, successfully blocking his younger sibling from continuing further. "Ginevra Weasley, I swear—"

Ginny punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for—"

"_Silencio_!"

Ron fumed wordlessly.

Ginny spoke as if speaking to a child, in a low voice. "I'm serious, Ron. You need to keep your voice down. We don't know what's down here and with you making all this noise we are live bait. Get it?"

Ron had the decency to look ashamed, if the blush across his cheeks was anything to go by.

"Right then. _Finite incantatem_."

They trudged along the shadowy path in silence, every so often directing a 'point-me' spell out in front of them. And then—

Ron stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Ginny did likewise. "No but I felt something."

"Ssh! I'm pretty sure—whoa, Ginny!"

He caught her before the world seemed to give out beneath them.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Harry let out a startled cry.

Blaise laughed.

"Get away from me!" Harry shoved the other's hovering face away from his own. Blaise rolled away easily, still chuckling to himself.

Harry sat up, eyes furrowing when he took in his surroundings. And then realization dawned on him. "Oh bloody hell, are we in—"

"Draco's room? Uhuh. See that stain right there? I think that's from when Draco and this one girl—"

"Ugh!" Harry leaped off the bed in a flash. "My gods, why did you have to tell me something like—and why are we in Malfoy's—what the hell did you do to me?"

Blaise leisurely folded himself into an armchair, grinning like a chesire cat. "I knocked you out. Levitated you up the stairs, and into Draco's room. Onto Draco's bed. Where I wrapped you up in his nice, silky bedsheets."

Harry glared at the other. "You're such an asshole. And anyway, we're supposed to be saving Hermione—"

"And Draco."

"Whatever! You know what I mean."

"Relax, Potter. I got us in, didn't I?"

Harry made to bite out a retort but managed an angry snarl instead. Because like it or not, the Slytherin prat was right. And what better place to check first than Malfoy's room?

"I love it when I'm right and you're wrong."

"Shut up. They're not even here."

"Aren't those Granger's knickers over there?"

Harry whirled around.

"Oh wait, sorry. That was just me trying to piss you off again."

"Zabini!"

"Yes?"

"Lucy where are you! Draco? Come out, come out where ever you are!"

The teens turned towards the door. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "That sounded like—"

"Bellatrix. Time to move, Potter."

"Closet?"

Blaise gave the other a mischievous grin. "Why, I thought you'd never ask."

Muttering a string of profanities under his breath Harry dove into the closet with Blaise close on his heels. They only barely managed to close the doors behind them without rattling them too much as the room doors banged open. Given the lack of space, all Harry could do was glare when Blaise suddenly clapped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Lucy? Draco? Cissy? Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Bellatrix hollered.

Judging by the movement of furniture over carpet, the teens could only assume she was in some kind of a rage, and therefore, impatiently stupid.

With a loud hiss of disappointment, she stormed out of the room with a loud slam of the door, her calls for the Malfoys echoing down the hallway.

They waited a few minutes more, should the psychotic witch decided to pop back. And then—

"Man, that was a close—ow!"

"What is it with you and personal space? Just keep your distance, will you?"

"I would if there was more room. Trust me, I don't see what Ginevra sees in you."

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing open the closet doors and laughing bitterly. "Well judging by your weak advances towards me I'd say the opposite."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd thought that was a broomstick back there."

"You're sick."

"You know you like it."

"I think I prefer you hating me, thanks. I'm going to go throw up now."

Blaise laughed.

* * *

Draco stiffened beside Hermione, eyes flickering inadvertently towards the seemingly gleaming phial in his father's hand. Beside him he could feel Hermione do the same.

Lucius smirked. "Worried? You should be. This is one of our more concentrated doses. I'm sure your little whore is up to speed with the virus, Draco?"

"Leave her out of this."

"I'm giving you one more chance, Draco. Leave that filth and your punishment will not be too severe. I can see that you are injured—"

"No thanks to you."

"—and that—yes, well, sometimes a father needs to discipline his son."

"You could have killed him. You're nothing but a monster—"

"How dare you speak to me! Mudblood, if you value what few minutes you have left, I suggest you keep quiet."

"Over my dead body." Draco placed himself in front of Hermione, using the last of his strength to stand up straight and successfully shield her with his own.

Lucius scoffed. "Really, Draco, you hold yourself too highly. You don't even have a wand."

"I don't need one for what I have planned for you."

"A bit dramatic much? Pathetic. You must get all this nonsense from your mother's side of the family. But enough chit chat. If you want to die as well, then so be it. _Ava_—"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand whipped out of his hand, and Lucius, mouth agape, turned around instinctively. His eyes hardened when he saw his captor. "How dare yo—"

"_Silencio_!"

A tall, slim figure stepped out of the shadows, wand hand composed and blond hair only barely unkempt. "How's that for dramatic, Lucius, dear?"

* * *

**AN: There are several people I need to thank (anonymous reviewers, I'll reply in the next chapter), but as I said earlier, in haste of posting, this is going to be a quick thanks in the meantime. So thank you so much to all of you! I don't expect many reviews given my extreme lateness, but I won't say a little something wouldn't hurt lol. Thank you all! Here's hoping to a quicker update :)**

**Love, tookkia**


	52. Collapse

**I'm back, I'm back, I'm back! This time for real though, lol. Oh, I want to tell you all so much what has been going on in my life, but I decided to post three-four chapters first as a sort of goal before I do. What do you think? New goal: finish by the end of the summer. Ambitious, I know, but I failed horribly last time, so this is me getting back up ;) Anyway, as always, thank you dearest readers and reviewers, for your unwavering support. This has been one of my favorite chapters to write, so I'm hoping you enjoy it (lots of things about to go down!). Review-replies at the bottom. Much love for you all, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's ideas, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Furious. She was going to be absolutely furious if that damn pig-headed Lucius and friends decided to have all the fun without her. She remembered following Lucius down to an unknown area of the manor but upon reaching the ground floor, she could not, for the life of her, recall where said area was located.

"Slytherin through and through, eh Lucy? Get dear Bellatrix to do all the dirty work and then you just shut me out? Well horcrux or not, I'm still here!"

Running into Narcissa earlier, Bellatrix did know that this hidden place was where Draco and the mudblood were being kept. Perhaps it was old magic? A concealing charm of some sort?

"Seems like something he'd do. The rotten bastard…" She hurried on, her eyes veering left and right into each cell block. She knew these were only the first order dungeons, and hence the chances of the brats being here were minimal. Nonetheless, perhaps Lucius really was a brainless moron.

"An idiot! Lucius Malfoy is an idiot! I _will_ find them. And him as well, and when I do—"

An enormous crash resounded, cutting her off in midsentence and causing the floor to shake beneath her. A whirlwind of sound seemed to echo between the many bars embedded into the hard floors, as if snaking thru invisible chains to reinforce the impossibility of escape.

Bellatrix' wand was out immediately, her body set to duel. And then suddenly—

_THUD_!

Something landed. Or some_one_. She sauntered forward, silent as venom, and brandished her wand. There. It was in the farthest cell.

A body.

No.

_Two_ bodies.

And they both had the most hideous shade of hair color … Bellatrix grinned.

* * *

Lucius visibly growled. Although considering he was under Narcissa's spell, it looked more than anything like a five-year old silent pout. He immediately strode forward, his arm outstretched menacingly, as if to strangle her, but Narcissa was quicker. She simply pointed and in one swish Lucius collapsed, unconscious.

Draco had no words. All he could muster was an indecipherable, "Huh?"

Despite his shock, Narcissa moved quickly. She rushed forward at the same time that Hermione pulled an immobile Draco towards the bars.

As soon as she touched them however, a surge of electricity seemed to surge outward and directly into the elder witch's chest. Narcissa flew backward at an impossible speed, and with an aching thud she slammed into the wall behind her.

And Draco came out of his shock. "Mother!"

Narcissa didn't move. Her wand and Lucius' lay several feet away, her right leg twisted beside her at an unnatural angle.

Draco began to fist his hair. "No, no, no. This can't be happening. She—"

She groaned. And upon hearing Draco, she managed a small smile and one cracked eyelid. "Hello, Draco."

Draco strode forward, but Hermione stopped him from touching the bars. "No, Draco. You'll get shocked. Stop—"

Draco didn't seem to care. "But my mother—"

A murmur elicited and Narcissa intervened. "I'm fine, Draco. She's right. I should have known your father would have thought of everything. It's part of the code, the Malfoy name. Only he can unbind you from this prison."

"But he's dead. You just—"

"He is not dead, only unconscious." Her eyes averted towards the mass of robes and blond hair that lay but feet away from her. When she spoke it was with great pain. "Draco, I would not have you watch me kill your father—"

"Kill him, I don't care—"

"No," she spoke sternly, despite her struggle to speak, "you are angry, and suffering a lot of pain right now, both mentally and physically. But believe me, you would not want—"

"He tried to kill Hermione."

"I know."

"And me! He was about to kill _me_, mother. I know you love him, but don't you care about me even that much?"

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

And then Narcissa did something Draco had never seen her do. Something Draco didn't even know she was capable of.

She began to cry. "Oh Draco …"

Draco didn't understand what was going on. But suddenly the image in front of him, the mother he'd grown to love only at a distance, was something … well it was something altogether new, and confusing, and …

…_shit, am I crying?_

_It's ok, Draco. Let it out. Let your agony—_

_Quit blubbering! Malfoys do not cry!_

But in her tears something horrible began twisting his insides. And Draco felt the wetness on his cheeks. "Mother I … I didn't realize—"

She cut him off. "I know," she replied quietly, her voice, so elegant and sophisticated, muffled by the quiet sobs of her confession, "I know, dear. But it was better this way. Your father …he never allowed … This is not the first time your life has been threatened. And I'm sorry you never understood but—"

"Mother please, I didn't mean—"

"—you are my world, Draco. Can't you see? And believe me, dear, when I say there is nothing more I would do than whatever it takes to keep you safe."

The bars that held them captive seemed to suddenly grow in length, and widen in diameter. And Draco felt like a burning man. He wanted out. He wanted to kill the man he'd called 'father'. With his bare hands. Not only had he been a constant threat to this life, but to Hermione as well. And his mother! That bastard had actually—

"Kill him, mother. Do it. Now."

Hermione, standing slightly behind him, cautioned hesitantly. "Draco, I don't think—"

"You said it had to do with the Malfoy name. Well, if he's dead then I become the heir. And we can get out of here."

Narcissa shook her head, tears drying against her cheeks. "Draco, you don't understand. You are not of age. And so there is also the possibility—"

"But there's a chance, right? And anyway, this world could do without father's evil plans for power. So it wouldn't hurt anyone—"

"No, Draco. Your mother is right. Killing him without knowing the consequences could be really bad. We might end up here permanently or—"

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh_!"

"Mother!"

"Draco, no!"

Hermione held him to herself, her body wrapped around his with all the strength she could muster. And she cried, as Draco called and cried out helplessly towards Narcissa. Because standing upright, wand held between his fingers and an evil gleam in his eyes—

"You should have known better than to send me a mere stunner, dear."

"Leave her alone! It's me you want, kill me, kill—"

But Lucius wasn't paying attention. Instead, he flicked his wand in a stopping motion, halting the Cruciatus curse he'd silently sent her way.

Narcissa lay in a breathless heap. Lucius walked over, yanking her up by her hair.

"Now then, Narcissa, dearest, since you are my wife I will grant you your last request. You wanted to duel me? Then fine." He thrust her wand into her motionless hands. Before she could grasp the reality of her situation, however, Lucius spoke another spell.

"_Incendio_!"

Draco and Hermione could do nothing but watch desperately as Narcissa suddenly burst into flames.

* * *

Blaise made a face, stopping midway and causing Harry to bump straight into him.

"What's the big idea? Why are we stopping?"

"Something isn't right."

Harry gave a derisive laugh. "Talk about pointing out the obvious."

Blaise shook his head. "No, I mean, something isn't right about being here. We should have run into someone by now. We've looked in most of this side of the manor and not a single person has seen us."

Harry looked at the other suspiciously. "Wait? So then you _are_ trying to get us caught? Zabini, if you're planning on betraying us, I have no problem kicking—"

"Potter, come on, enough with your mediocre threats. If you really want to know, I'm doing this for Ginevra, so you can rest that disheveled little head of yours that I got your back—"

"I'm starting to think there's something I don't know about you and Ginny."

Blaise scoffed, simultaneously kicking in another door and peering cautiously into its space. "Really? Just barely?" He turned back towards the hall but Harry was suddenly right in front of him, their noses but inches away from each other.

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Personal space my ass. I thought you said you weren't interested."

"What happened between you and Ginny?"

The Slytherin made to go around him but Harry blocked him. Blaise exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this, Potter. Get out of the way."

"I want answers."

"This is not the time for—"

"I'm not movin—"

"I'm warning you—"

"Tell me—"

"Ginevra doesn't want you to know."

"If you don't tell me, Zabini, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what? Zap me with your little scar? Sorry, I think that was a one hit wonder. And the Dark Lord is gone. Thanks by the way. Now if you'll excuse me …"

Harry didn't budge.

Blaise frowned, and his demeanor seemed to darken significantly. "You don't want to know, Potter. Trust me, it's better this way. If you care about her at all, you'll leave it alone."

"If you don't tell me I'm going to ask Ginny, and it will be harder for her to tell me. So if _you_ care about her at all, you'll be the one to take the hit."

They glared at each other, and then Blaise smirked. "I'm impressed, Potter. Didn't think you'd stoop that low. You want to know what happened? Ok, fine. But don't blame me when she finds out I told you."

"Ginny tells me everything."

"Hmph. I highly doubt that."

"Well then, humor me."

Something seemed to ignite in his eyes, and Blaise leaned towards the other with a sneer. "Humor you, huh? Alright then. Did she tell you that we used to be fuck buddies? Huh? Like I said: doubt it. And while we're on the subject, I'll let you know that _I_ was her first. And she even told me that she love—"

Harry punched him. But Blaise was ready.

"You lie!"

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you! You Gryffindors are all the same, irrational, stupid, throwing childish tantrums—"

"Ginny is a Gryffindor, in case you forgot!"

"Oh, trust me, I haven't. And what a lioness she is in the bedroom."

"Ginny would never get involved with a slimy Slytherin—"

Blaise leered, earning himself a punch to the gut. "Tell that to my dick, Potter. Man, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"Shut up. Shut up!"

"You wanted the truth, you got it!"

Harry began throwing random punches and kicks. His rationale was completely gone, and in its place a blind rage.

It was only when a nearby portrait began to suddenly yell for help that Blaise remembered where they were at.

His eyes widened and instead of hitting back he tried grabbing hold of Harry's flying firsts. "Stop it already! You're going to get us caught—"

"Tell me the truth then!" Harry was snarling, angry tears gathering behind his glasses.

Blaise used it to his advantage, effectively throwing the other teen onto the floor and straddling him to hold him down.

"Potter," he snapped, "you need to get a grip of yourself. The truth is yes, we had sex. Lots of times. And if you want even more details, then yes, Ginevra rode me harder than any other girl I've ever fucked—"

"Aarrgh!" Harry made to pull out his wand, but Blaise stopped him.

"Let me finish," he growled. "We must've had sex at least a hundred times, but the thing is … well, she … she never loved me. Not the way she loves you. Do you get that?"

Harry struggled against his iron grip.

"Hey, quit it! Listen for a change, I said she loves _you_! She chose _you_! It's always been _you_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Blaise was screaming now, and it really was a miracle that no one had caught them yet. Although at the moment Harry's mind was so befuddled he didn't care. What he did notice, however, was the way the darker teen's eyes suddenly seemed to glisten with unshed drops of water. And the way Blaise' hands, the same ones that pinned his wrists to his sides, shook unevenly.

And it was then that Harry realized something. He froze.

"You … you love her, don't you?" He asked quietly, no longer struggling, but frowning.

Blaise seemed to notice his lack of fight, and lowered his voice. His brows furrowed in anger, and for a second it appeared as if he was going to punch Harry straight in the face. But then he sighed, and answered resignedly, "Got that, didn't you?"

He stood up, leaving Harry on the floor, and leaned heavily against the wall.

Harry lay uncertainly on the ground. He didn't know what to say. _Hey dude, sorry that the girl you love loves me_? Not that it changed the way he felt about Blaise' news. He was still pissed about that …nonetheless, though … he picked himself off the ground and moved a few feet away.

The two teens stared at each other, both having wiped their faces somewhere in the process of untangling themselves. It was awkward, an unspoken guarantee that they would either get over it, or back at each other's throats. Harry spoke first.

"Look I—"

Something sounded.

They whirled in said direction, a few feet down the hall. Only … where before there had been mere wall, there was now—

"A door."

And the weight of why they were there to begin with came crashing down on them with resounding clarity.

Blaise nodded. "That definitely wasn't there before … Do you think…?"

Harry strode forward in response. "We'll settle this later. Come on, Zabini."

* * *

She clung to him as the ground disappeared and the world spun in every direction. She could feel Ron's racing heart. He'd only caught her at the last minute. Not that they were safe anyway, but at least she wasn't alone.

With a loud thump they collided with something hard and gray. Ron had enough sense to roll away so he wouldn't crush her upon impact. The floor did a fair number on her anyway.

"Ron, are you—"

"I'm ok. You?"

Ginny nodded, grimacing with the pain that escalated up her spine and into her head when she tried to sit up. Ron moved over to her immediately.

"Here, lean on me for now while I figure out what happened."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. "Not much to figure out. Whatever it was, it acted like a portkey. We're in a dungeon, look."

Before Ron could really take in their surroundings, however, another voice interrupted the silence.

"Ah, one of you does have a brain. So good to see you again! Tell me, which one of you ickle babies would like to join that idiot brother of yours in the grave?"

The Weasleys took one look at their new guest, visibly snarled, and pulled out their wands simultaneously.

* * *

**Review-replies****: these are starting from chapter 50, and include all anonymous reviewers, as well as a few signed that I don't recall replying to. If I do forget you, please forgive me! I try to keep track but there is so much going on that I get a bit scatterbrained somehow. **

_**Slytherinhearts**_**-hi! Back for chapter 50, but thank you for reviewing! I enjoy Draco's chats with himself too :p**

_**Smithy16**_**- hello, this is a long overdue thank you, but thank you! I'm in love with Malfoy as well lol, aren't we all? As for your question concerning Ron and Pansy, well (since they're not a major couple here anyway), I don't think it will hurt what I kind of have planned for them … ideally, yes, I want them to end up with each other, but because I haven't touched too much on it, what I may do is sort of hint towards it at the end of the story, leave it open-ended, does that make sense? But who knows, I may change my mind later lol, so we will see. Thanks!  
**

_**WizardLightning**_**- hi! Glad to see an old face :) Yeah, I kind of left fanfic for a while, not by choice though…nonetheless, like you, I am very happy to be back, and so thankful that I still have readers who actually like this rubbish that I write lol jk. Thank you for your review!**

_**Fanofgoodwriting**_**- Greetings! I would like to extend a very heartfelt thank you to you for 'coming out' of the silent reader funk lol. I remember when I used to just read and fave/alert. And posting that first review… well I received a message from the author and I felt kind of good, does that make sense? So thank you for reviewing my story. I am glad that you like the plot; so sorry you procrastinated though, hopefully you got whatever you needed to get done done. And I love your username btw lol. Much love!**

_**Binotaurs**_**- hello my old friend. I'm glad you haven't lost faith in me. I'm still here ;) And thanks a million for bringing up that error concerning Bellatrix! You know, it's funny because after I posted it, I went back and reread a few chapters leading up to it, and I realized the same thing! I thought 'hmmm, hopefully no one notices…'but of course you don't miss a thing! So anyway, I input some stuff in this chapter to remedy my boo boo hehe. That's the great thing about a magical world, don't you think? As for the injection, well, yes, you're right, someone is more than likely going to get poked with it! But who…? And will the antidote be ready in time, if at all? Will there be a sequel? So many questions…Writing the kissing scenes is actually a bit harder this far in, to be honest, because I don't want them to be all the same. Each kiss needs to have its impact, know what I mean? So it's good that this last one was sweet. With all of my heart, thank you :)**

_**ManlyJarizard**_**-hi! Your review is one I'm not sure I replied to or not, so forgive me if I already did lol. And of course I remember you! We used to chat sometimes via…um….I think it was msn? No wait, gmail, right? Haven't been on the IM radar for a while though…how are you? And things? Anyway, hope you haven't completely given up fanfiction! You're never too old for it ;) Thank you!**

_**EmilyMeow**_**- Meow are you doing anyway? (ever seen super troopers?) Is there really a lot of fluff? Eww, I try not to make it too corny lol, because Draco is so not the 'fluffy' type. But anyway, I hope it was a good thing. And don't worry, my cats look at me weird all the time. Thank you!**

_**Sam-twilight**_**- hi there! I'm excited for how the story is going to end too (soon!). Thank you for your review!**

_**Cmtaylor531**_**-hi there new fan. Are you cool or hot? (haha, get it?...anyway) Sorry for keeping you up past your bedtime, and yes, I'm evil…mwuahaha! Thanks :)**

_**Always-untiltheveryend**_**- whoa, don't forget! 'Remember, remember who you are…' (can you pick where I got that from?). Anyway, glad to see you back, and that you're still interested *wags eyebrows* much love, thanks!  
**

_**Roni2010-tealyellow**_**- hi friend! Glad you liked the chapter. Did you change your username? A million thanks!**

_**Serendipitymelancholy**_**-Hello silent reader. Thank you so much for breaking the cycle and reviewing! (although I think I've see you review before…?). Anyway, I enjoy this couple as well, and yes, they do have this amazing chemistry that, if done correctly, really shines. I don't know about there not being any other good dramione stories out there…I have a few on my favorites page if you're interested? But either way, thank you for your kind words, I'm humbled :)**

_**Guest**_**- hello 'new to my story' guest. Don't worry, I do not plan on 'not writing'. Super glad you like my portrayals of Draco and Hermione. They can't be done fast, it just doesn't work (methinks). I nearly cried with your closing comment: 'I think you are so talented and even if it takes you a year to update I will still be here, among others, I'm sure, waiting to see what happens' *tear* That makes me feel just, well, so good! I don't think I'm a bad writer, but I don't think I'm great either. With words like that though, I almost feel as if I could write anything! (Corny much lol). So thank you!**

_**Alex**_**- Thought I forgot about you? No way! I usually reply in some kind of order, but considering your reviews are all over the place lol, I thought I'd save the best for last ;) Let's see, where to begin (earliest to now?) Thank you for my 50****th**** chapter congratz lol, my story is getting old! You brought up an idea (plot point) about seeing what DH might look like through Ron or Harry's eyes…Believe it or not, but I really have thought about it, and how I might employ such a scene. Trouble is, I'm not sure how to insert it and still keep the story flowing. There is so much climactic stuff going on right now, that a scene like that might be a bit slow-paced, does that make sense? It's a great idea though, and I'm still trying to figure out how to put it in there, but please don't hate me if I can't figure it out! You're one of my favorite reviewers and I'd hate to disappoint :( Thank you for the feedback though. Another question in this same review (ch 50), I actually am going chapter by chapter lol. I mean, I do have a synopsis of what is supposed to happen (which I only did about six months ago…), but each chapter is written one at a time. Let's see, continuing (this next part was actually the earlier review lol), but yes, I am extremely busy *sighs* I have so many things that have happened since last, and I wouldn't mind sharing them, I prefer smaller audiences (hemhem, you should get a username so I can write you privately?) because you never know who else might be reading and then try to stalk me or something scary (you're not, right? Lol). Binotaurs talked to me about something relating to a fairytale, and as far as that goes, I don't mind telling people that yes, it's true. I have found the love of my life (still wondering if I'm a girl or a boy?). Anyway, moving on, your next three reviews were along the lines of 'tookkia why the hell haven't you updated, you pickle and nacho cheese eating slacker you!' but in nicer words :P Well, I'm happy to tell you that I will be back on somewhat of a schedule starting this week, so expect another update, oh idk, maybe Friday? Saturday? I'm excited about it! And then ch 51: Blaise is a smartass haha, and after writing that chapter, I actually got this insane Harry/Blaise story in my head…it happens all the time, I hate that I can't just like, copy paste it from my head onto paper, or my laptop, these little plot kitties…On a good note, the wait wasn't another six months, right? And like I said, tookkia is getting back on schedule! Sorry I couldn't make the SURPRISE chapter, but hopefully I can make it up this week? Oh yes, and one last review of 'please update!' Alex, my dear reviewer, your reviews always make me smile, have I told you that? Not to mention, crack up sometimes lol. (oh yeah, and I think you mentioned hating Lucius or something like that in one of the reviews? Bravo me!). Do me a favor, and get a username on fanfic! Or maybe we can IM sometime? That would be an interesting conversation, I'm sure…lol, well, until next time, much love as always, and a big thank you!**

**Review please :)**


	53. Eerie

**Hello again! Bet most of you doubted I'd update less than a month away, huh? Then again I think I promised Friday or Saturday but there were some ridiculous traffic jam issues that just *angry* completely messed up my schedule! Lol, it's expected I suppose. So…um, suriprise? Hoping to get a few more reviews this chapter…but thank you anyway for still reading my story! And reviewing of course. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's idea, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Walking through the doorway, neither of the teens was surprised when it disappeared behind them, sealing their fates within the abyss-like sight before them. Their location was dark, and cold, and vast. A cavalcade of nothingness spread out in all directions, a maze of tunnels leading down multiple unknowns. And despite the absence of any other living soul, there was an eerie sense of something, or someone, watching them. And it was unnerving.

Harry muttered a 'lumos', followed by Blaise. They both seemed to have come to a silent consent on being as quiet as possible. When Blaise veered in an opposite direction, however, Harry hissed loud enough to get his attention.

"This way."

"How do you know which—"

Harry shook his head in frustration. "I just feel something, alright? You're going to have to trust me."

Expecting the other to put up a fight, or at least make some crude remark, Harry was surprised when Blaise simply nod his head, and motioned for him to lead the way.

Not that it changed the way he felt about the git.

They crept along a winding path, taking heed of where they stepped so as to limit the amount of noise their shoes made against the rutted pavement. Their surroundings remained lifeless, and yet the same strange presence lingered, empty whispers of promise. Though what that promise held was indecipherable; there were no words, after all.

Harry could feel the back of his neck hairs standing on edge, as well as the unsteady rhythm of his heart. Behind him Blaise tread carefully, his breaths only barely audible. They continued this way for some time, stopping occasionally when Harry signaled. A vapid of air began to seemingly seep out of the walls, obscuring their already slight path, but still they trudged on into the darkness, inadvertently closing the distance between each other.

Deeper and deeper they went, as time passed by even slower, and the possibility of an opening began to dwindle with the light of their wands.

Harry stopped, causing Blaise to nearly bump into him. Instead of getting upset, however, the Slytherin tapped the other's shoulder and made a face that read: why are we stopping?

Harry frowned. To be honest, that _feeling_ he'd had earlier, was suddenly gone. And with its absence, he didn't trust instinct to surge further into the blackness.

_Shit, now we're lost … and this prat is never going to let me live it—_

"Potter, look."

Harry's thoughts followed the direction of Blaise' finger. He didn't see anything.

"I don't—"

"Look closely."

Harry squinted his eyes … and… he saw it. Far off, beyond the fog that drifted in and out of gloom, there was—

"A light."

Blaise nodded. "Come on."

Without speaking, they moved faster towards the small beacon. Harry could see it more clearly now, but there was something else.

The fog. It wasn't exactly a fog but—

"Shit!"

Smoke.

* * *

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Confundo!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Bellatrix laughed as the Weasley siblings fired spell after spell towards her. It was to no avail, however; inside the cells, no magic could get out.

"Oh my, you two really are such aggressive little things, aren't you?"

Ron ran forward, wand aimed at the bars as he bellowed, "_Reducto_!"

Nothing happened. Ron glowered at the cackling witch on the other side, whilst Ginny yanked him back a step. "It's no use, our magic is restricted here."

"But we've got to try!"

"Ron, I know but—"

"How amusing!" Bellatrix howled, "You two are hilarious! I didn't even laugh as much when we tortured the mudblood!"

Ginny attempted to hold back her brother but could not. Ron raged with the mention of Hermione. "What did you do to her? Where is she? I swear, if anything happened to her I'll kill you!"

"Ron, get your head together!"

"Oh shut up already, _silencio_!"

They were instantly silenced with Bellatrix' magic. She feigned a pout and then burst into another fit of laughter. "The possibilities are endless! And I'm sure you will be much more fun than the Lavender brat—"

Ron and Ginny stared at each other wide-eyed. Lavender?

"Of course," Bellatrix continued, "as funny as this is, I can't wait to kill that little girlfriend of yours, who, by the way, has already betrayed you with my nephew, Draco."

Ron's face looked like it might burst.

"I know!" The evil witch nodded her head enthusiastically, shrugging her hands upward, "The blasphemy of it all! To think that my own blood is sleeping with that little slag!"

Ron rushed forward again, making to grab hold of the bars.

"Oh you should have seen them," Bellatrix added, enjoying Ron's silent rage, "I couldn't even pass his room without having to cover my ears. Revolting! The pair of them!

Ron broke free of Ginny's grip and bolted towards the prison bars.

Bellatrix took a dramatic step backwards. "Oh no, no, no. I don't think so. Wouldn't want the grubby fingers of a blood-traitor touching me, after all."

His mouth moved in what were, likely, an onslaught of profanity and death threats, but it was to no avail.

Ginny watched on with fear. Despite being the brave Gryffindor that she was, she could not, for the life of her, figure out a way out of this one. In fact, the last time she'd felt this helpless was during the entire Tom Riddle fiasco. And it was only thanks to Harry that she was still here.

_Harry, where are you? _

"A little quiet, don't you think?" Bellatrix asked in that annoyingly taunting voice of hers. "Let's begin then shall we? _Sectumsempra_!"

A large gash. And then blood. Lots of it. Ginny collapsed to the floor.

Ron looked stark white, petrified. He ran towards his unconscious sister but just as he was about to reach her—

"And for you," Bellatrix lazily pointed her wand. "_Crucio_!"

* * *

"Stop it, you monster! She's your wife, you'll kill her!"

"You coward! Mother has nothing to do with this!"

Their cries fell on deaf ears. Lucius bellowed with laughter. Narcissa screamed in agony, trying desperately to put out the fire that consumed her. A few bouts of water appeared, though they were sparse. She was much too weak to elicit sufficient wandless magic.

Tears of frustration stained Draco's cheeks. His mind whirled with emotions, too many. It was all just too much. And in his weakened state, he knew the outlook was bleak.

_Come on, we can't just give up!_

_Ah! Shut up, now is really not the time. And what the hell can we do anyway?!_

_How am I supposed to know? I'm you, remember?_

He glanced towards Hermione, not surprised to see her standing defiantly, despite her injuries and fear. She looked terrified, but strong at the same time.

_She is a Gryffindor, you know…_

And Slytherin or not, he could not just give up. For his mother. For her.

He turned around and spoke quickly. "Granger, I need you to—

"She was already one step ahead of him. "Wandless magic. I know. Give me your hand."

He did.

"Now … Concentrate."

Both teens clasped hands, and closed their eyes, willing their magic with all the strength they had left. It was their last straw, and they knew it. Lucius did as well, it seemed.

"What's this? A little magic ritual? How utterly ridiculous!" He jeered.

They ignored him, grasping each other harder, clenching their eyes tighter. And then, as if completely in tune with each other's thoughts—

"_Aguamenti_!"

A rush so loud, their eyes snapped open as a wave of water seemed to infiltrate the space surrounding Narcissa and Lucius.

Hermione gasped. "It worked! Draco, it worked!"

Draco just stared, his eyes unmoving from their bout of wandless magic. It seemed like too much though. How could they have summoned that much water?

_We couldn't have. Even with the two of us …_

He didn't let go of her hand, looking towards his now-drenched father instead.

Lucius, who had stumbled only momentarily, was up and out of the current's path in a second, hardly fazed. His eyes glowed with malice and a sneer spread across his face. He wasn't looking at them however.

Draco veered his focus onto his mother. He started. "What the—"

Hermione followed the direction of his focus and her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

"Well, well, well," drawled Lucius. "I thought you 'd never show up."

A dark-skinned teen hovered protectively over the limp form of Narcissa Malfoy. And stepping out from the gloom behind him, Harry smirked. "You're going to wish otherwise. _Expelliarmus_!"

* * *

"Professor! Look! I think subject eight is waking up!"

Gerard Kielm rushed over to test subject eight's cage. He crouched slightly, eyes blinking several times, before a grin began to spread across his face.

"Yes! You're right!" He immediately began jotting down notes onto his pad of paper, circling the cage completely.

Lady Serena beamed with excitement. "If we can confirm these results, we can begin on expediting the antidote right away, dear sir! And that dreaded man, Lucius Malfoy, will never know what hit him!"

Kielm nod his head in agreement, grabbing a beaker nearby to administer a few changes to the brew they were currently working on. "I could not have done it without you, Serena."

Suddenly a harsh wind seemed to blow into the room, causing both occupants to whirl in said direction.

"Isn't this cozy?" the perpetrator sneered. "And here I thought Lucius had you under control, old man."

Lady Serena narrowed her eyes. "And who are you, lurking in here unattended? I assure you, Lucius Malfoy will not approve of such—"

"Oh dear, you don't know, do you?" He interrupted in a soft but sinister voice. "He's busy playing host to our beloved wonder boy, Harry Potter. So he won't be bothering us."

Both Kielm and Serena exchanged startled looks. Before either of them could say anything, however, their uninvited guest continued speaking.

"But to answer your question, my exquisite creature," he drawled, his tone shifting into a something more malicious, "my name is Augustus Rookwood. And I'm here to take over."

* * *

The figures stood in a semicircle, watching as their younger companion pulled out the object in question from its location.

"Don't you dare think that Hermione Granger is the only who knows how to research," they said. "The Locus Proprietus charm acts like a location device. As long as the person looking has something of deep, sentimental value that was given, willingly, from the other person …well, we can locate them that way."

"But this does not belong to you, correct?"

"No. It does not. But…" they paused for a moment, "it will take us close enough."

* * *

In an old shack, a different semicircle of figures stood, hooded and waiting. An eerie glow began to emanate off their skin, from one particular spot on their arms.

One of them stepped forward. "It is time."

* * *

**Review-replies: Only one anonymous reviewer this time. Those of you who signed in, I believe I need to reply to four of you still (which I will get to today ;)**

**Alex-So I think I may put your idea in somewhere…still shady on the details though lol. But anyway, as always, thanks for your fantastic review! Still waiting on that official username lol. Good choice on the Lucius spoilerbutnotaspoiler. I think I've read some reviews first before the story a few times…but usually I just look at the popularity of a story lol and go by that. And oh! You would flame me? *sobbing* bad stalker! Although, I am fond of pickle and nacho cheese…you should try it, the ones at the movie theatres mmmm…By the way, might want to work on your stalker skills, because that tree you're sitting, well, it's actually a cactus so hehe, either you have buns of steel (literally) or can fly (if it's the latter, you must show me how!). Are you German? Still have to look up what you wrote ( I don't speak German…), and that last line on my Draco being perfection…um, twilight reference? No idea…*facepalm* Much love dearest!**

**Review please :)**


	54. Silent

**Hi! This was supposed to be updated last week, but we had internet issues (again). Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you again if you are still reading. The reviews are definitely not as fruitful as before, but again, I can't really blame you *sad* With that being said, if you have reviewed, thank you more so! I am super excited to finish this story and work on some new ideas I've had for a while now. Anyway, enough said, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Bellatrix cackled as the body of Ron Weasley twisted this way and that. He didn't scream as much as she would have liked. Trying to be brave, no doubt. What an idiot. Bravery was useless when death was imminent.

"How does it feel now, blood traitor? What's that you say? You want some more? Well alright then!"

He bent at an impossible angle, and she could see the way he clenched his eyes shut and muted his cries.

Beside him the slumped figure of his redhead sister starting to move, albeit slightly. She grinned, focusing her attention on her instead. The boy dropped to the ground, unmoving and without a sound.

"And just where do you think you're going, brat? Huh! _Imperio_!"

As if a marionette, the Weasley girl was lifted upright, standing now, eyes only barely opened and wand arm extended towards her nearly unconscious brother. They widened when she realized what Bellatrix was making her do.

"N-no …"

"Yes, yes! Wouldn't it be fun to kill your own brother? I think so!"

The girl was shaking now, trying and failing to fight the curse. Her arm lifted above her head, mouth forcibly wording very decipherable words: "_Avad_—"

"I thought it might be you making all this noise down here. Bellatrix, quit playing around and finish them off already."

Bellatrix' attention whirled towards the new voice. Ginny dropped heavily onto the ground.

"Rookwood? How the bloody—"

"Relax, dearest. I mean you no harm. I simply came to make you a proposition."

Bellatrix huffed impatiently. "The last time I heard that I ended up serving Lucy. Now if you would leave me, I have some brats to torture—"

"What if I told you dear Lucius is part of the entrée?"

Bellatrix gave a start. "Exactly what do you mean?

"What I mean, is that we all know Lucius Malfoy is no Dark Lord. And although the virus is certainly an… interesting idea, he does not have nearly sufficient, how shall I put it … mental capacities, to achieve what it is we really want."

"And what is it, Augustus, that we want?"

Rookwood gave a sinister grin, taking a step closer to the crazed witch and ruthlessly invading any sense of personal space. "Power, of course."

A slow smile spread across her face. "I'm listening."

* * *

A newfound strength was building inside him, and Draco used it to hold back Hermione. As soon as Harry Potter and Blaise had entered the scene, she'd all but flown towards the impregnable barrier.

"Harry!"

He'd caught her around the waist, effectively stopping her as soon as their eyes met. "Granger, no. You know we can't."

_Wonder if she would have done the same for me …_

_Oh my gods. Really, now is not the time to be jealous—_

_I'm not jealous of Potter!_

He refused to think about it. He _was_ the one saving them, after all. Or at least Hermione. And for that he was grateful. If she could get out of here, then things would be ok.

_Since when do we not care about our own arse?_

_Shut it._

He felt Hermione whimper as his father sent yet another sort of barrier their way. Impulsively, he pulled her closer. "Don't worry. He'll win. He always does."

Hermione squeezed his hand harder.

* * *

Lucius dodged just as Harry's spell flew towards him. He didn't, however, do so without sending a non-verbal spell back at his enemy.

Harry didn't move quickly enough.

"Harry!" Hermione was calling for him, and the sound of her voice brought about a huge sense of relief. She was alive. But then he heard—

"Granger, no. You know we can't."

_Malfoy is with her_? _Locked up_? Harry barely had time to wonder this unexpected turn of events.

"Silence!" Lucius suddenly bellowed, directing a blast towards their imprisonment. A barrier seemed to surround their already confined setting, and Harry could no longer hear Hermione. He noticed with some confusion how Malfoy was hovering over her in an almost protective stance. And Hermione, she was… well it almost looked as if she was …

_Later. At least she's alive …_

A bright blue beam of light skimmed his side and Harry was quick and up and rolling away, his left arm bleeding where Lucius' curse had hit him. He feinted right, barely missing the onslaught of spells that followed his every step. Rubble began to fall from random places in the ceiling, sending a plume of dust into the air. Lucius, of course, remained unharmed.

Harry muttered a higher level shield charm. Though meant to protect from magic, it would also temporarily protect him against anything physical. Namely, big and jagged rocks falling from this cave-like prison hell.

While he moved, Harry took mental notes. It was a bit scary how natural his observations and dueling seemed to come to him. Years of experience, unfortunately. What he noticed primarily was that Lucius moved like a tempest, destroying everything in his path to get to him. Although his spells were undoubtedly lethal, Harry immediately recognized the other's weakness in this tactic: Lucius was reckless. And impatient.

Nonetheless, he had no choice but to keep moving, skirting, dodging, hurdling, and rolling away just to stay alive. He was vaguely aware of Blaise yelling something at him.

'_I'm a little busy here_!' He felt like hollering back. Instead, he dared a quick glance towards where they'd seen a very unconscious Narcissa Malfoy and immediately understood.

The rocks were falling relentlessly and Blaise was struggling to keep them both out from under the avalanche.

_Man, Mrs. Malfoy must really be out if he can't wake her … _

"_Confringo_!"

Harry veered out of the way. "_Reducto_!"

More rubble. This time skimming his opponent's shoulder. Lucius cursed aloud. Harry immediately threw another spell.

"_Stupefy_!"

This time, his aim was spot on. Lucius reeled backwards, crashing into the wall behind him.

Harry made to move, but suddenly found that he couldn't. "What the—" His feet were stuck to the ground. Befuddled, he tried a number of unsticking spells. Nothing worked. And worse yet, it seemed his spell hadn't been as accurate as he thought.

Lucius was laughing. "How amusing. The great Harry Potter doesn't even know the counter-curse to such a simple spell. Speaking of which, _crucio_!"

Harry dropped on all fours. He could feel the whir of the Unforgiveable race past his head. Then he heard someone cry out behind him.

_Shit, Blaise_!

Lucius was up already, striding towards him with a slight limp, wand out and sneering.

Harry grit his teeth. "_Petrificus Totalus! Immobulus! Imperio_!"

Lucius smacked each curse away with a flick of his wand, grinning madly. He gestured almost lazily. "_Silencio_."

Harry felt his vocal chords close up, and realization hit him instantly. He couldn't vocalize any spells, and his nonverbal magic was not as strong as he would have liked it to be. Panic settled into his heart. This was not supposed to happen like this. He couldn't die. Not yet. But he could see no way out of this. Not unless Dumbledore somehow magically—

"_Confundus_!"

* * *

Hermione gasped as Lucius neared her friend. Her fingers dug into Draco's palm and he could feel the fear reverberating off her body.

"Wait, calm down, Granger. Look."

She turned her head in different directions. Draco hadn't pointed for fear his father might glance up and see what Hermione was now looking at. When she caught sight of him, she gave a small cry of relief.

"Yes, yes! Draco, he confounded your father! Things are going to be ok!"

Draco allowed himself a small smirk. "And here you thought _Potter_ was going to save the day. I knew it was just sheer luck on his side."

"I just hope …no! Oh good, Harry stopped him from killing him."

Draco sighed. "And we're back to wonder boy saving the day."

"Jealous?"

Draco could feel his adrenaline dwindling, and he allowed himself to lean slightly on her smaller frame. "Most definitely. I'm stuck in here with you and he gets Blaise."

Hermione shook her head. "Looks like I'm not the only hopeful one. You sound more like your prat self already." She sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would work together. And my name is Hermione, we've been through this."

Draco let out a hoarse laugh, one that hurt his already injured physique. He ended up coughing instead. "You're impossible."

Hermione gave him a tired smile. "You're one to talk. But seriously, look at them."

Draco did, eyebrow rising slightly when Harry immediately took Blaise' extended hand.

"It just …" Hermione started, glancing away suddenly, "it just gives me hope that...things are possible. Maybe even after all this."

Draco glanced at where she'd quickly looked away from. Their hands were still clenched together. He frowned. There were still so many things left unsaid, left silent, but he held tight anyway. "Maybe … Hermione."

* * *

Lucius, having turned his attention towards Harry, looked up in surprise as Blaise' spell hit him straight in the chest. A look of utter bewilderment crossed his features, followed by a blank stare.

Blaise took the moment to rush over to Harry. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Harry blinked. "I can talk again!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and bent down to inspect Harry's still-stuck feet. "Brilliant observation, Potter. Now move so I can undo this."

Harry frowned but did as told while Blaise muttered the counter-curse. Once free, he wordlessly took the other's proffered hand and stood up. They both drew their wands as they faced a very confused-looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Nice job, Zabini. And…thanks."

"You can butter me up later, Potter. We have some shit to murder. _Avada_—"

Harry suddenly grabbed a hold of Blaise' wand arm. "Wait. We should let the Ministry deal with him. Or Dumbledore."

The darker teen gave the other an incredulous look. "Seriously? This piece of crap not only tried to murder his wife but—"

Harry paled and looked back to where Narcissa had been.

"She's stable," Blaise continued impatiently, "and out of harm's way. I pulled her a bit farther into the tunnel. Our friends, however—"

"Hermione!" Harry threw Lucius one more look, sent a quick binding charm, and raced towards the barrier that separated Hermione and Draco from himself. As soon as he came within arm's length however—

"Potter, stop!"

Harry, without really knowing why he paid him any attention, halted. "Wha…" He faltered. On the other side, Hermione was shaking her head back and forth.

Blaise joined him. "If I know Lucius Malfoy, and trust me, I do, we can't get through this wall. And neither can they. There's an Impenetrable curse on this cell."

Hermione was nodding her head now. Harry was still somewhat confused with how close Malfoy stood to his best friend. On another note, however, although he couldn't hear Hermione, she could still hear them. And she was agreeing with Blaise.

"So," Harry spoke, eyes on his best friend, "we need Lucius Malfoy to let them out."

"Which is a good thing I didn't kill him, I guess."

"Don't you mean it's a good thing I told you not to kill him?"

Blaise shrugged. "Whatever."

Harry ignored him and stood as close to the barrier as he could. "Hermione, we'll figure something out, I promise. You ok?"

Hermione smiled, however, instead of a yes or no nod, she was suddenly pointing frantically behind them. Malfoy was doing the same. Before Harry could prepare himself, he felt himself being shoved carelessly to the side.

"Move, Potter!"

It happened too fast, with too short of a warning. Harry slid towards an adjoining stone wall, wand fumbling out of his grasp. And Blaise was …

"No, no, shit, no, no, no!"

Blaise lay beneath a pile of stone.

"But how—"

"You really think that Confundus charm had that long of an impact on me? I don't even need a wand, you stupid boy. I am the new and improved Dark Lord, and you _cannot_ defeat me!"

Lucius bellowed his next curse. "_Avada Kadavra_!"

* * *

**Review-replies:**

**Alex- Hello again person who has still not gotten a username *taps foot impatiently* But I guess it's not too bad, I wouldn't have any anonymous reviews otherwise. I'm actually pretty sad about that, I only got seven reviews this last chapter :( among which only one was anonymous. What is this world coming to! Glad you like the suspense, although personally I think I topped it with this chapter *Draco smirk* Speaking of my Draco, I was thinking of having him give little notes of his own in my author's notes. I know it's a bit cliché, but speaking through him is sooo much fun! It's like…I don't know, my pseudo-other half or something haha. And I'm not worried about the flame, not one bit. Just be wary of my dousing aguamenti! And a Huber craft? You know, you should invest in a tardis instead, it's much more inconspicuous and it can time travel! But anyway, just saying … goodbye sir? Ah, so still under the impression I'm a dude, hehe, or maybe I am ;) Cheers to another review! And see what you think next! Much love, tookkia (by the way, the xoxo always reminds me of nacho libre when he's reading that letter, haha, hilarious!)**

**Review please :)**


	55. Avada Kedavra

**Hello, hello, hi, hope everyone is doing well! Can you believe I'm updating within a week? I know, I can't even believe it lol. The story is nearing an end! So excited! And also, an Author's Note at the bottom (remember I said about 3-4 chapters I'd let you know what's been going on with me?) if you're interested. On a more story-related note, though, I have a serious question for you all that I would like you to answer in a review if you can:**

**Should there be a sequel to this story? Or should it have a finite end? **

**Thank you all for being so awesome. As always, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Rookwood merely smirked, arms crossed arrogantly as his new ally pulled out her wand and performed the ancient calling ritual. His eyes glowed maliciously, widening when the witch's arm began to elicit an eerie shade of magenta. And although he could hardly understand the Latin incantation, it was sweet music to his ears.

Bellatrix stiffened for a bout of seconds, eyes rolling back, as if relishing in the aftermath of the dark cruse she'd reincarnated. She looked up and gave a sinister grin. "It is done. Would you like to do the honors?"

"By all means, you go ahead."

She nearly giggled with glee. In a move so familiar yet long lost, Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve to convey her Dark Mark. And in a dramatic flair, she pressed down on the now wriggling snake.

* * *

Ginny was barely coherent. She did sense her brother nearby, although whether he was alive or not, she could not tell. The thought made her anxious, and afraid.

Fortunately, Bellatrix seemed to be elsewhere preoccupied at the moment.

Using what little movement she could muster, Ginny slowly shifted her head to the side towards Ron's still figure. Her arm was close enough to touch him, so she attempted to lift if just slightly. As soon as she did so, however, the large gash caused by the Sectumpsempra curse sent a body-wrenching chill down her spine and she let out a high-pitched gasp.

She clenched her eyes shut, sure Bellatrix would turn around from whatever depraved activity she was caught up in and continue with them where she'd left off. However, instead—

"G-gin?"

Her eyes flew open, immediately catching the blue irises of her fallen brother. Ron was alive. Thank gods!

"Gr-ra-gh," she tried speaking back, but was immediately aware of the blood dribbling out of her mouth. She stopped her attempts, even before Ron haphazardly shook his head for her do so. She wasn't an idiot. Blood from the mouth was not a good sign. She was bleeding to death and any unnecessary action on her part would only speed up the process.

And surprisingly, she was calm.

Her eyes caught her brother's again, internally broken with the tears that drained down his face. He inched his way closer to her, grimacing with pain but relentless. She tried to shake her head 'no', knowing full well that Ron was in no condition to be acting the hero either.

"Ssh." He whispered, close enough for even her somewhat blurry senses could understand. "I'm going to try and stop the bleeding."

Without giving it another thought, he slowly lifted his wand arm towards her injured one, wand in place, and began mumbling a series of healing charms.

Ginny knew it would be to no avail. Hadn't their magic been stumped the moment they'd been locked up in this hellhole? Still, she really didn't give her brother enough credit. He was, if not anything else, furiously loyal, and a great brother.

Her thoughts drifted towards Harry. She prayed with all her heart that he was alright, and that they'd find Hermione and get out safe and sound. And Ron. That they'd find Ron before it was too late. And—

Bellatrix was emitting a strange light. And laughing. And—

"R-ron?"

The sound of her own voice caused her to start. In return, Ron merely gave her a small grin.

"She only said magic couldn't _leave_ the cell."

Ginny glanced down towards her injured arm, and gave a small gasp.

"It's not healed properly at all," Ron continued in a low voice, "but it should hold enough for the bleeding to stop. At least until we get out of here."

"Oh, Ron," Ginny sobbed, voicing her thoughts aloud, "I'm sorry, I really don't give you enough credit."

Ron just patted her shoulder, a shade of embarrassment already coloring his cheeks. "Thank me when this is all done. Hold still, I'm almost finished."

Ginny closed her eyes and did as was told. After a few moments, she opened them and met Ron's, a fiery light that matched her own determination.

They were going to get out of here. And when they did, Bellatrix Lestrange was going to _beg_ for them to kill her.

* * *

The Killing Curse. And Harry was quite certain he could not outlive death a third time. What was that saying? Third time's a charm?

The green beam of light sailed as if in slow motion, and Harry saw his life flash before him. And unlike his last encounter with death, he was scared. Scared, because he didn't want to die. Not today.

"_Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum!"_

An explosion.

And then Harry was sailing backwards, wand held tightly to his body. There was no time to stop his collision.

"Argh!" He hit. Hard. His vision immediately blurred and he struggled into a sitting position, hearing before seeing the scene that had now erupted onto the floor.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Harry shook his head, anxious to rid himself of his disorientation. When he finally saw clearly enough, however, his mouth dropped in shock.

"You should have. _Diffindo_!"

She was burnt, bleeding, hair completely charred off in several areas, but there was nothing but clear resolve behind those icy blue eyes.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego Maxima_!"

Narcissa was an impenetrable force, sending out spell after spell. To Harry's utter disbelief, Lucius was actually stumbling backwards, face tight with frustration as he elicited defensive spell after defensive spell to counteract her onslaught.

"_Fiendfyre_!"

Harry groaned in protest. Surely she knew how difficult that particular curse—

"How thoughtful, Narcissa dear. You never told me you could control such a pet. Reminds me why I loved you, I suppose."

Narcissa pierced her husband with a cold laugh. "You never asked. And I wouldn't call it love. Arrogant bastard."

Harry watched in awe as the fiendfyre circled Lucius with practiced ease. And unlike his previous experience with the lethal entity, this was definitely more controlled: Narcissa's arm didn't waver once.

Lucius, meanwhile, seemed to be attempting several spells of his own. However, as soon as the spell hit the inner wall of the fire, it backfired, sending a lash of flames and causing the wizard to move out of its direct line of fire.

_I didn't know fiendfyre could do that_…Harry's silent wonder was immediately answered

Narcissa smiled. "A convenient mix of Hogwart's own shield charms and the deathly flames of fiendfyre."

"Clever, clever witch. Who would have thought such a once obedient wife had it in her?"

"Shut up, Lucius. Before I burn you alive, like you failed to do so with me."

"Ever the lover of irony, I see. It's no matter. You cannot kill me. For Draco's sake. You wouldn't want him to rot in that cell forever, would you?"

Though her face was no longer in his view, Harry noticed an immediate tensing of the shoulders with the mention of the youngest Malfoy. His eyes flew to the barrier that separated the two prisoners from the chaos that ensued elsewhere.

_So Malfoy _is_ a prisoner_ ... There was no question about it. Lucius' remarks had confirmed it. It left a lot of questions unanswered, but Harry quickly turned his thoughts elsewhere. As soon as they escaped, he'd be sure to ask. He'd be glad to ask.

"There is always another way—" Narcissa began heatedly.

"There is no other way. The founders of the Malfoy line have made sure of that. You know more than anyone, Narcissa, that I do not lie about such things. Your only option is to let me go."

Narcissa was silent for a moment, and Harry feared for a second that she might acquiesce with her psychotic husband and release him. However, she simply gave a small shrug and replied, in a smug voice: "I'm sure Dumbledore—"

Which was the exact thing Lucius needed to completely blow up. His eyes widened and Harry could almost visualize what the other was seeing: red.

"Dumbledore cannot do a bloody thing!" He raged. And without seeming to even think about what he was doing, Lucius raised his arm and pointed in the opposite direction. "_Accio_!"

Harry braced himself, ready in case the outburst successfully cut through the fire. What he didn't expect, however, was for Lucius' rage to not only cut through the fiendfyre, but also blast open the impregnable barrier, and seamlessly pull out both prisoners with the mere call of his hand.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

"Mother, the fire, put it out!"

Narcissa vanished the fiendfyre instantly, right before both her son and Hermione hurtled right through it and into Lucius' waiting arms. Using the crooks of his arms, he held them tightly.

Harry moved, and he was immediately by Narcissa's side as Lucius laughed manically. His captives struggled against him, weakened by their already desperate states. However, they were quickly halted in their attempts when Lucius muttered something inaudible into their ears.

Narcissa was sobbing. "Let them go, Lucius! If you ever loved me—"

"Loved you? You just stated otherwise, or perhaps you've forgotten?"

"But he's your son! Our _son_!"

Harry immediately lifted his wand.

"Stop right there, Potter. Or your mudblood dies."

And that's when Harry noticed something else.

Small, and seemingly inconspicuous, held tightly between two fingers, was a brightly lit, liquid filled syringe. His eyes met Hermione's. They were wide and full of trepidation. One glance at the tiny object and he could guess at what threats had been uttered to shut them up.

He hesitated.

"Ah, so you finally see, do you? Tell me something, Potter, do you know what this is in my hand?"

Harry glared, but Narcissa answered before he could.

"Lucius, you are insane. If you inject the girl with that, there is no telling—"

"But who says I'm going to do such a thing, dear? Why, I'm sure Draco would much rather prefer—"

"_You leave my son alone! Acc_—"

"Mrs. Malfoy, stop!" Harry all but threw himself upon the already running witch. He knew she was quickly losing all rationale, given the drastic situation, and given this her magic could be unpredictable.

"Isn't this a sight!" Lucius bellowed. "Harry Potter, jumping to the defense of a Malfoy!"

Narcissa slumped to her knees, causing Harry to stumble forward. Her brief rage was gone, replaced instead with an angst so desolate it caused Harry's heart to go out to her.

She looked towards her husband, lip quivering and hands shaking. "Please, Lucius, I'm begging you. Kill me instead. But let Draco go."

"Narcissa, you disgust me. Groveling on the floor like that. As if I could make any use from killing you—"

"Then kill me." Harry stepped forward, throwing his wand towards Lucius at the same time. "Let them go, and you can kill me."

Green eyes met blue, and the strangest sense of understanding passed between them, Narcissa's mouth dropping only the slightest before glancing quickly towards the others.

"Harry, no! You don't—"

"Potter, don't be an idi—"

"Silence!"

They quieted immediately, and Lucius turned his focus to the raven-haired Gryffindor standing in front of him. His eyes gleamed greedily, and with a mere 'accio wand' Harry's wand flew straight into his other hand, brushing Hermione's hair as it did so. "You make an interesting suggestion, Potter. One that I am hard-pressed to pass by—"

"But first let them go." Harry ordered, green eyes fierce.

Lucius laughed. "Ever Dumbledore's prodigy, I see. Fine. They are wandless anyway." He pushed off the two teens, deliberately throwing them onto the ground. They collided with the compacted earth with a heavy thud.

Narcissa immediately surged forward. "Draco—"

"_Avada_—"

"Now!" Harry yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Narcissa suddenly changed directions, and shot.

Lucius was blasted off his feet, however, not before grabbing hold of—

"No! No, no, _no_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Accio virus!" _

Too late.

Draco lunged after his father's flailing body, pushing Hermione towards his other arm.

Lucius brought the syringe down forcefully.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Right before cold gray eyes stilled forever, a crazed smile stared at the world triumphantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Right. So er, if you don't hate me too much at this point (and I'm sure you do…), please know that, as I mentioned before, the story is nearing it's end. So…well on the bright side I'm compelled to finish it before the summer is over, so you can expect more expedient updates. As for my 'life' lol, well I think I'm going to postpone that for next chapter, given the uh *gulps* cliffy-like ending I just gave you all here (please don't hunt me down). I would really like if you could all answer my question from the beginning AN regarding sequel/not? It is really going to impact the ending of this story, so please, please, please! Let me know.**

**Review-replies:**

_**Boothaddict77**_**-Thank you for reviewing! **

_**DollyJani**_**-I am an evil little writer, I know, I totally agree. But I promise it will only make the next chapter even more desirable to read…I think lol. Thanks!**

_**Guest**_**- Hi, so um, I'm not sure what you meant by 'we readers lose our link.' Do you mean anonymous readers have to look up the story again? Or that you forget what's going on in the story? Nonetheless, thank you for reviewing!  
**

_**Hi buddy**_**- Hi to you too, buddy. Glad you like the story so far (this isn't doctorwhonation by any chance?) You mentioned the vacation and so I thought you might be this person lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!**

**Review please :)**


	56. Suffocate

**Back again! And let me just say that despite the never ending delay in this update, this story will be finished soon. Very soon. Author's Note at the bottom with some details, yadda, yadda, and oh! Thank you for reviewing! I am hoping to get past the thousand mark (very close!) and so I can't thank you enough. I do hope you enjoy. Much love for everyone!**

**One more thing: I posted a new oneshot if you're interested. It's a Dramione called Meatballs and the Furry Blob. Please pretty please review if you do!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story. **

* * *

They remained on the ground as if unconscious, although considering the high-pitched laughter of their captor Ron seriously doubted Bellatrix even noticed.

"Ok," Ginny whispered, "so here's the plan. Play dead. No matter what. She will have to check on us eventually—"

"Or she could just leave us here to rot."

"Precise—Ron!" Ginny immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in fear of being caught.

Ron raised an eyebrow in return.

Having the decency to look at least slightly ashamed, Ginny continued in the same quiet murmur. "Bellatrix is hasty, and vain. She'll want to make sure we're dead for sure."

"So she'll have no choice but to come in here."

"Yes, and whilst she's prodding your lifeless body with her shoe—"

"How do you know it's going to be me—"

"—I'll attack from behind." Ginny finished.

Ron grimaced. "Doesn't seem like that great of a plan—"

"Ron, hold still!"

They held their tongues, taking only the smallest of breaths as the prison-like area suddenly began filling up with the echoes of apparition pops. One by one, black hooded figures appeared out of the black nothingness, and in the midst of it all stood a very happy witch.

Beside her stood another figure, one Ron recognized from the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Rookwood." Ginny whispered, "I heard Bellatrix mention his name earlier."

A look of utter fury came over Ron's features. "Didn't Percy say he was the one responsible for—"

"Ah, my friends!"

Both Ginny and Ron fell quiet again.

"Death Eaters, we summon you in the name of the Dark Lord, to fulfill your destiny!" He announced theatrically. "Harry Potter is in the manor, and we have in our possession, Lucius' lethal virus—"

"As well as some of the brat's itty bitty friends!" Bellatrix intervened.

The Weasleys' eyes met for a fraction of a second, mirroring each other's horror, before they both fell still once more. A large murmur of interest and satisfied grunts was going through the crowd of Death Eaters, seemingly closer and closer to where they both lay.

"Harry Potter is here! Let's kill him!"

"Let's kill the friends first!"

"Where are they anyway? Is that them in there?"

"Those two look dead already."

"Where's the virus?"

"Crabbe don't touch that. Lucius will have a fit."

"But it's just so shiny!"

"Where is Lucius Malfoy?"

Ron gripped his wand tighter, hidden beneath the folds of his sweater. He could sense Ginny doing the same.

"Now everyone calm down for just a minute, first things first." Rookwood could be heard over the ruckus, and almost immediately the noise dissipated. He turned an inquiring eye onto his female counterpart. "Bellatrix, are they, in fact, dead?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "You know what? I don't know, although I'm pretty sure the girl is with all that blood she lost. Nasty little thing, must be all that red hair of hers."

The gates of the cell creaked slowly as Rookwood entered. With a well-aimed thrust, he kicked Ron's middle section.

It took Ron every ounce of control to remain as if unaffected.

"Hmmm…" Rook wood murmured. "Seems like it. However, you can't be sure with these Weasleys. Like cockroaches, they are. Better to finish them off just in case. _Avad_—"

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego Maxima_!"

Rookwood collapsed onto the floor.

Ginny and Ron were up in a flash, and before anyone else could act, Ginny grabbed Ron's arms, and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on her brother. She twirled her wand around herself to replicate the spell.

"_Finite Incanta_—"

"Ron, run!"

The spell barely missed them as Bellatrix lunged forward. They ran, seemingly invisible to the world, and out of the cell. They knocked over a few Death Eaters, dodging and avoiding the lethal spells that ricocheted off walls and other Death Eaters. Ron threw a few of his own curses towards the blinded wizards, whilst Ginny effectively led the way out of the throng and towards an escape. The space between them and their enemies lengthened, and for a second Ron thought they might actually make it.

Behind them Bellatrix raged. "You idiots! You'll kill us all if you keep on aiming at nothing! Aargh!" She spiraled her wand in an intricate pattern, and then suddenly—

"There they are!"

—a blizzard appeared out of nowhere.

"Ginny duck!"

Ginny jumped to the floor on all fours, rolling away towards the protection of an adjoining wall. On the opposite side, Ron did the same. The snow fell all around them, covering them from head to toe so that they were no longer invisible. "It's no use, we're going to have to fight."

"Yeah? Are you sure we can't just—"

"Move!"

Ron barely missed the falling debris from the explosion caused by one of their enemies.

"Look on the bright side," Ginny gasped, slightly out of breath, "we knocked out about half of them back there. And we're no longer cornered, so we have the advantage. _Reducto_!"

An angry cry was released with Ginny's spell.

Ron nod his head, and gulped. "Yeah. Alright. Ok. Maybe we can do this. _Confringo_!"

Ginny ducked back against the wall as a bright pink spell shot through the haze and singed the front of her hair. "I just hope—_bombarda maxima_!—that Harry found Hermione and they make it out alright."

"I'm sure they—oh shit!"

Bellatrix Lestrange burst out, hair standing higher than usual, and arm bleeding profusely. Instead of sending out a curse, however, she merely lunged towards her closest target.

"Ron, no! _Immobulus_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Ginny, watch out!"

But there was no time. A band of spell-beaten Death Eaters were around her before she could react. Beside her Ron gasped for air.

"Stop, you're suffocating him!"

"Oh, but wouldn't you much rather prefer he died this way? More muggle-ish, don't you think?"

Ginny squirmed and fought as they held onto her tightly, forcing her face towards her choking brother. "Let go of me, you slimy—_Mucus ad Naseam Maxima_!"

Bellatrix laughed. "Wandless magic? How adorable! The ickle baby thinks she can, can…what the …" She stammered off, watching with a mix of confusion and slight amusement as her companions suddenly began springing bogies with bat-like features. In her hesitation, she released Ron.

Ginny's captors found themselves in sudden need of a tissue.

Bellatrix cackled. "Is that it? A bogy spell? How ridiculous—what's that?" She was no longer smiling.

The transformed bogies were suddenly changing. Growing. And becoming very aggressive. Ginny used the moment to seize her wand.

"It's my famous Bat-Bogey Hex, now let go of my brother."

Bellatrix cast one more glance at her now screaming and running away Death Eaters. "Hmm, interesting. But nothing I can't handle." She returned her grip of Ron's neck, sending him sputtering for breath once more. Her wand met Ginny's in the middle. "_Crucio_!"

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Ducklifors_!"

Ginny whipped around in surprise.

Ron fell to his hands, coughing and gasping for air.

Bellatrix screamed in anguish, right before—

"Quack, quack!" She transformed into a duck.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed.

The old wizard stood grinning with his wand extended. "I've always wanted to try that spell."

* * *

In all reality it wasn't really that bad. In fact, aside from the needle puncturing his skin, there really was no pain at all. Well, it had stung a little bit but—

"No, Draco!"

"My baby!"

"Malfoy!"

"Um, you can stop screaming, I'm fine."

But of course no one listened. Hermione was a mess of tears and his mother … It was incredulous, the three hundred and sixty change he'd witnessed in his mother this past hour. She cared!

_Ah, going to cry?_

_Why are you still here?_

_Why are you still lying on top of our dead father?_

_Oh, right… _

Draco hesitantly edged away from where the very still form of Lucius Malfoy lay. He winced when Hermione threw her arms around him.

Ok, so maybe he was in _some_ pain still.

"Draco, what's wrong? What hurts? Let me—"

"Granger, I'm fine. Let go of me, it's suffocating. Anyway, I'm just sore from…you know, before."

Hermione backed away slowly, a small look of hurt etched into her features. Draco tried to explain but she was immediately pulled away a few feet and into Harry's embrace.

His immediate instinct was to go to her but Narcissa suddenly swept Draco into her arms. And even though he now knew his mother had loved him all along, the sensation was alien to him.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I never meant for any of this. I love you, Draco. You are my world, did you know that? And I just—don't you worry about that virus. Mr. Kielm is nearly done with an antidote and if not I'm sure St. Mungo's—"

"Mother, I'm fine. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright now."

"You sure you're ok, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "Potter, please. Not you too."

He unraveled himself from his mother's arms, and focused on the pair in front of him. Harry was speaking quietly to Hermione, holding her hands as she leaned against a piece of rubble. He witnessed a look of worry cross her face, followed by her immediate attempt to get up. Harry stopped her, motioning at her beaten down body. It was true, both he and Hermione had been through a great deal already, and they were in no condition to be heading into any kind of danger. Even if the great Harry Potter was with them…

A twinge of jealousy wracked through him, and he quickly beat it down.

There were more important matters at hand at the moment. First and foremost, his father was dead and Draco was sure there was going to be a ton of paperwork and matters to attend to regarding his new position as head of the Malfoy name and accounts. Not to mention the annihilation of that blood y virus. He really hoped his mother was right about that antidote. And anyway, Harry and Hermione were just friends. Even if they were currently holding hands. Plus, Potter _had_ just saved their arses. Well, technically, it had been both Potter and Blaise—

"Blaise!"

"He's fine, just unconscious." Harry interrupted calmly. "I saw to him right after … well, right after you pushed Hermione out of the way."

"I saved her life, you arrogant—"

"I know," Harry cut in sharply, "and I can't thank you enough. Really," a frown marred his face, "I can see that something has definitely changed in you." His face relaxed into a tired grin. "And I'm glad."

Draco tried not to look too embarrassed, and waved his hand flippantly. "Yes, yes, I'm great and all that Gryffindor rubbish. But if you're done worshipping me, we should probably get a move on, I'm sure Weasley and your girlfriend are—"

"Couldn't you just accept the thank you and shut—"

Narcissa stood up. "Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind helping Blaise? I can escort Ms. Granger and Draco."

"On it." Harry let out a sigh and moved over to Blaise' unconscious body. He levitated him up with a wave of his arm and then suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, what about him?"

Narcissa glanced at her dead husband, a cold and distant expression on her face. "I'll alert the authorities and they will take care of the body. I'm not going near it. Come, Draco."

Draco groaned as his mother effortlessly eased her shoulder beneath his arm and stood up. Hermione was already on her other side.

"Mother, really, I'm alri—"

"Don't argue with me right now."

"Yes, mother."

The group made their way towards the exit slowly. Draco caught Hermione sneaking a few glances towards where the syringe had plunged into his skin. He didn't think much of it; he was a pureblood, after all, and even though the virus was susceptible to mutation, he doubted it would do so at such an early stage. Hermione, on the other hand was a muggleborn. And if the virus really was airborne…

"Draco, I wanted to thank you."

"Please, Granger, don't start with that again. And keep your distance."

"Be nice, Draco." His mother offered softly.

Draco resisted rolling his eyes, looking down instead at his feet. He hadn't realized how weary his body felt, he could swear it was getting harder to keep up. Her hesitation could only mean she was hurt by his comment.

"Well, thanks anyway." Hermione continued quietly.

After a silent trek that seemed to last too long of a time, they arrived at the entrance, and Draco wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep and rest. Before he did that though—

"Look, Granger, I just don't want you to get inf—Pansy?"

Hermione turned in confusion. "What—whoa!" She steadied herself against the wall as Pansy Parkinson came barreling down the hallway and toppled Draco right over.

"What the—"

She was a collision in itself. Draco cursed aloud. Even more so when his fellow Slytherin placed a very loud and wet kiss onto his face.

"Pansy, dear, I don't think now is the time—"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Malfoy, but this may be our last time together."

All heads turned to her in confusion. Hermione spoke first. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a war in the great room."

"Ginny!"

"Ron!"

"Relax," Pansy interrupted, irritated, "your friends are fine. I got us here just in time. Dumbledore is heading it, and we were winning at first, but then—hey, what's wrong with Blaise?"

Harry took a menacing step forward. "So you what? Ran away before you got your nails chipped? Parkinson, spit it out."

"Don't talk to me like that, Potter." She countered. "No one is dead…yet. And I ran away to find Draco." She seemingly purred in his direction. And then she glanced at Harry and frowned. "And you, I guess. Dumbledore could use your help."

Hermione leaned away from the wall, swaying dangerously on her feet. "We need to find our wands then."

"Already found them." Pansy responded smugly, two additional wands now in her hand.

Harry made to retort but Narcissa beat him to it. "You are not going anywhere. And neither are you, Draco."

"But they might need our help!" Hermione insisted.

"Mother, I'm perfectly fine!" Draco lied.

"Narcissa, darling! And look! My least favorite Malfoy midget!"

He closed his eyes just for a second; it felt as if a dead weight had fallen into the pit of his stomach. It could not be him. It just couldn't. Really? Was his luck so horrible that this horror was never going to end?

All eyes veered in the new direction, several wands pointed simultaneously. Blaise dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Nuh uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do, the girl gets it."

"That's a risk we're willing to take. _Con_—"

"Stop." Harry ordered, grabbing Pansy's arm. "Let her go. Lucius is dead and we have the antidote. It's over."

Rookwood laughed in response. "Oh you are such a stupid boy, it really is amazing how you've gotten along for so long."

"Augustus, you are acting insane. If you would just listen—"

"No, Narcissa. You listen." He growled. "Did you really think Lucius could mastermind such a plan and live to see it succeed?"

"Obviously not, he's already dead, or weren't you listening?" Draco retorted hotly.

Rookwood merely laughed. "Oh Draco, you always were an amusing little shit, weren't you? It will be so much fun killing you."

Pansy gasped as ten other figures came into view. "But Dumbledore—"

"Is not here." And then he sent a flash of black light towards the other end of the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so as mentioned a few chapters back, here's a quick brief on what's been keeping me so occupied these past months. We had another passing in my family (in case you don't remember, last year I had someone very, very near to me pass away), and although I was not as close to this person, it still affected my family deeply, and therefore myself. A few days after that, my sister was married (and oh my goodness was that day hell for me! Bridezilla anyone?), and let me tell you: the aftermath of her having the wedding go on despite a family member passing away…well, it was a very tense time. Call me cold, but a wedding is something you can't change twenty four hours before, but anyway…things are much less tense now, thank goodness. One of the biggest events that occurred soon afterwards, was me getting my much aspired job. I'm happy to announce that I can now afford things! Yay me, not as poor as before lol. This job took a lot of getting used to, not to mention soooo time consuming. I don't think I was flowing near smooth until about May. And lo and behold, what happens in May? I get engaged! So of course now there's the wedding to plan and a house to find (which we've been doing this summer) before work starts for me again in August. As for more recent (and the reason for this last lateness), my right hand was sprained and thus I haven't been able to type, or do much of anything really (I'm right-handed…). I'm still actually healing, but I felt tremendously guilty after reading a PM today (thanks doctorwhonation, and no, you are not a douchebag lol) so I thought I should suck it up and heal overnight…hopefully lol. In addition, I've been having so many problems with our internet provider (does anyone else have Time Warner?), so if I took awhile to reply to your review, so sorry! Let's see, what else…basically, lots of little and big things happening. And I apologize if I've bored you by now, but I did want to let you all know at least a little of why I've been so absent. I do want to repeat that I can't stop thanking you enough for all your support. Days have been so stressful at times, and a review (above all) just really makes my day. So thank you! Hope I've cleared up a little doubt in anyone's thoughts, if you had them (and I don't blame you if you did). Know that I love you all and will never abandon this story. Much love and thanks!**

**Review-replies: **

_**Guest (listed first**_**)- Thank you for sharing your thoughts in a review! I appreciate your honesty regarding the sequel. Too much drama and tension can definitely be exhausting lol. I have a few thoughts on what to do afterwards. If I do not do a sequel, I may do a few oneshots of their relationship afterward. And usually my oneshots are comedic lol. Anyway, thank you!**

_**Alex**_**-You are right. I'm furious. So it's officially over between us! *slams door* Lol, jk. I could never be mad at you. I think. Anyway, I understand the busy thing, most definitely. And as for the sequel, if you read the review before yours you can see I agree on some level. I think when it comes to Dramione stories, a writer can do either a developing relationship, or a post developed story. I chose the first, and it's been so much fun, so if I did do a sequel, it would focus more on the intensity of the relationship. And of course I can't help not throwing in some kind of evil haha. So again, you're right, my unbreachable cliffies and all that. But we will see what happens, I'm still not decided. ..thank you dear, as always! Much love!**

_**Guest (last posted**_**)-Hi, thank you for reviewing! I am currently not yet decided on the sequel, but if it's any consolation, more readers are requesting a sequel heehee…thanks again!**

**Review please :)**


	57. Over

**Greetings once more, super happy that reviews are picking up again! I can't thank you enough, my lovelies! And thank you as well, for the well wishes. I actually just had some minor eye surgery today (painful and terrifying experience!), and have been dealing with a bleedy , swollen, and bruised eye thus far…so posting this in hopes of some good feedback will hopefully ease some of the pain. Life is certainly keeping me on my toes and your words are so kind :) Please enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Ron was sweating. A lot.

He avoided another beam of light, an odd shade of orange that seemed to sizzle as it shot through the air. The Death Eater he was fighting didn't even look tired.

Ron cursed aloud when one particular spell did strike his knee, forcing him onto the ground. He rolled away quickly and threw another curse haphazardly, missing by a wide margin.

He didn't understand what happened. One minute Dumbledore was saving the day, the next more Death Eaters were arriving and they were outnumbered, two to one.

_Well, at least Bellatrix is still a duck…_

Another bright flash was hurled his way. Ron didn't move in time. But then—

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you stop lazing around and run if you're not going to stand and fight!" Snape glared at him angrily before dodging an attack from his opponent.

Ron noted a few seconds too late that his Potions professor was responsible for him still being alive. He could still feel the strong shield charm embracing his body.

"Thanks." He muttered. Snape was already on the other side of the room, however, and so Ron turned to face his enemy anew.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand.

"Huh? What do you know? Maybe Harry's rubbing off on me." Ron smirked triumphantly. "_Stupefy_!"

The hooded figure slumped to the floor. Ron hurriedly retrieved his wand and looked around. He'd been lucky. Most of the others had at least two opponents. On the bright side, their numbers seemed to be evening out, considering the lack of Death Eaters that were still standing. Or lying down…

Something nagged at the back of his head.

_Weren't there more of them?_

And even more important: where was Ginny?

* * *

Before any of them could do anything, they were plunged into darkness. Absolute darkness.

Hermione forced herself to stay calm. She needed her wand. Which Pansy Parkinson still had. And Pansy had been standing right next to—

"Draco, are you alright?" A shrill voice broke the silence first.

Hermione turned in said direction. "Pansy, our wands. Extend them so—"

"_Protego Maxima_!" Harry's voice.

Something hit the invisible barrier. Somewhere nearby she heard Narcissa softly muttering a series of protective incantations. Hermione thanked the gods for their quick thinking.

_Now. Stay calm. And think…_

Pansy, on the other hand, was doing anything but. "What was that? Why can't we see anything? Draco, where are you? I can't see or feel—ah! Someone took the wands!"

Hermione suddenly felt someone grab her around the middle. She made to struggle but a voice spoke softly into her ear.

"Relax, it's me." And then a little louder. "Pansy, don't worry. I have the wands." He handed Hermione hers as he spoke. She was slightly surprised he could recognize her wand in the dark. And that he'd found her.

_Perhaps he just got lucky…_

_Or he just knew._

"Draco? Is that you? Where are you? I need to protect you!"

Beside her, Draco snorted softly. But nonetheless he replied. "I'm fine. Find Blaise. We're going to help Potter."

"Ugh. Fine." Pansy snapped back.

And then his voice was in her ear again. "Here. Grab my hand and don't let go of your wand. Move slowly."

"Draco, I'm not sure this is the best—"

"Trust me. I know this magic." His voice was soft, but urgent. And very close.

Hermione turned towards his warm breath. And even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was looking at her. Those silver-blue eyes mere centimeters from her own. In the background Harry and Narcissa reinforced their shields, Pansy stumbled around blindly, and Rookwood and his cronies fired curse after curse. Yet for a moment Hermione couldn't fathom any of it.

They had been through so much. And they were so close. Had been _so_ close to escaping with their lives. And even then…She had no idea what was going to happen next. Would Draco still be her friend? Could she live with him _only_ being her friend? Would he still call her by her first name?

Silent tears ran down her face. She knew it was stupid. Idiotic really, to even think about such petty things when they were still fighting for their lives. And yet…

She closed the gap, just as she knew he did. And for a moment, for a sweet, sweet moment, everything else disappeared. Chapped, cut lips grazed over her own, careful not to go further than that, a calloused hand cupping the side of her face with so much care it only made her cry more. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't let her, not after being infected.

Her arms sought his embrace, resting atop of his, and she felt the loss of him when he pulled away gently, moving away only to bring their foreheads together. He was breathing fast, unevenly.

Draco gulped then, as if each breath were a struggle.

Hermione felt something nag at her insides, warning bells suddenly going off in her head. "What's the matter? Are you—"

"Fine," he answered just as quietly, "I'm fine. But…Hermione, I …" And then he pulled her close, hugging her close so that Hermione could feel the soft pitter patter of his heart.

And it was the sweetest thing. So full of emotion, and so loving, almost as if… as if…Hermione tried to quiet her sobs when she realized something.

It felt like...like he was trying to say—

She pulled back hurriedly. "Draco, what do you me—"

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

Then without any warning, he suddenly bellowed, "_Terrenus Faint Silentium_!"

A bright light erupted from the tip of his wand and exploded in every direction. It was blinding; Hermione clenched her eyes shut, unsure of anything but the firm grip that held her hand. When she finally opened them, she gasped.

Everyone in the corridor, their allies included, now lie unconscious. She turned with wide eyes towards the caster. "Draco, what did you do?"

"A simple thank you would suffi…" But despite the slight tone, Draco couldn't stop himself from suddenly falling to his knees.

"Draco!"

Hermione all but fell to the ground as she failed to catch his added weight. His breathing was labored and there was a cold sweat on his brow. She felt her calm began to dissipate almost immediately.

"Stop fussing, Granger. Let me ex—"

"It's the virus. It has to be, otherwise—"

"Hermione, _listen_ to me."

The urgency in his voice caused her to still, and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from retorting.

"That spell. It works like a temporary grenade, save for the person casting, and anyone within direct contact. That's why I asked you to hold onto me. Unfortunately it takes a great deal of energy—"

"Gods, you're such an idiot, you know that? As if you had any energy to spare—"

"Hermione, shut up."

She looked away in defiance, fighting the tears that were already streaming down her face. After a very brief moment, he continued in a quiet but firm voice.

"Do whatever you have to do to get rid of these guys. When my mother wakes up, tell her to find Kielm. Hurry, you only have a few minutes."

"If you think, for one second, that I'm just going to leave you here—"

"Stop being so damn Gryffindorish, dammit. We both know this is our only shot. Besides, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. Hurry the fuck up already, you're wasting time."

Hermione's eyes watered. He was right, of course, for the most part. And she knew he was only being a prick to hurry her up. She glared at him. "I'll be right back."

Standing up, Hermione raced over to the other side of the hall.

* * *

These damn Gryffindors and their bloody stupidity! Draco was no fool. He knew using that spell had been foolish of him. But it was their only chance.

_Come on, admit it: you liked her fussing over you._

_She's a Gryffindor. It's what they do._

_Uhuh. Right. Just like a Slytherin would risk his own life for someone else?_

_Don't be dense. I'm perfectly fine._

_Really? Well, I feel horrid. And considering we are one and the same, I'd say you're lying._

Draco gulped as his vision suddenly seemed to swim in and out of focus. He hadn't been lying when he told Hermione the spell took a good deal of energy from him.

_Don't try to kid yourself. We both know that's not the only reason you're suddenly weakening._

_Of course it is._

_Is that why you told her to find Kielm?_

_Just a precaution. Nothing I can't handle._

_Sure…Um, Draco, I don't feel so good…_

_Me either…_

He could barely see Hermione now. She was about thirty feet away, doing her Gryffindor thing. Being a hero and saving the day. From what he had already caught a glimpse of, most of the Death Eaters were safely disarmed and tied up. A few feet away he could feel someone stirring.

"Ah ugh, my head."

_That sounds like Blaise…_

He tried to turn towards his Slytherin friend but found he didn't have the energy to do so. Luckily for him—

"Draco, oh man am I glad to see you, mate. Can't say I feel just right enough to get up yet though. Draco?"

But Draco was having trouble focusing.

"Draco? Hey, Pansy, wake up, something isn't right. Draco!"

_She_ was running back now, yelling something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Potter was in his face, grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

_Well would you look at that. Potter is worried about me!_

…_Seriously, we're about to die and you're thrilled about Potter?_

But he couldn't even bother fighting his inner idiot. He was already in love with a Gryffindor, might as well accept the Boy Wonder, right?

_Speaking of love_…Darkness clouded his vision, and somehow Draco knew it wasn't the result of any spell.

_Well, at least my she's here with me now…_

"Draco, stay with me!"

He heard her.

"_Hermione, I'll never leave you. I …"_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore took exactly two seconds to stop and take a breath. Bodies lay strewn across the grand entrance, and a few death eaters still lay sobbing and begging for their lives under the watchful eyes of Hogwarts faculty and staff. Ron Weasley was bent over and grabbing his knees, but otherwise fine. As for his sister …

Taking another look back at the caged duck—he thought it best to leave Bellatrix Lestrange in this state—he motioned for Severus to follow him.

As if reading his mind, Ron began to shout. "Ginny! Ginny, where are you?"

"She is not in here, Mr. Weasley," he offered loudly, catching the young man's attention. "I suggest we search the manor. She might have led her perpetrators away or gone looking for—"

"Harry!"

Dumbledore looked in the direction of Ron's exclamation and sure enough, bleeding and banged up, but still reasonably alive, was Harry Potter.

Instead of addressing Ron, however, Harry turned wildly towards the Headmaster. "Professor, come quick! It's Malfoy, he—"

"That bastard! Don't worry, Harry, I'll—"

"Ron, shut up!"

Ron looked taken aback, though there was an obvious relief in his shoulders when his sister came up behind Harry. "Ginny!"

Not too surprisingly, it was Severus who took immediate charge of the confused moment. "It's Draco, isn't it? Why are you just standing there, lead the way, Potter, and hurry up!"

Dumbledore turned towards Flitwick, who stood a few feet away from him. "Professor, alert the ministry. Have them send Aurors. And St. Mungo's as well, tell them we may be in need of their assistance."

"Yes, sir."

The Headmaster made his way swiftly towards the others. To his surprise, Gerard Kielm and Narcissa Malfoy were there as well.

"Hermione, you're alive! Don't cry, everything is going to be—wait, what's going on? Where's Lucius? And why is Hermione holding—"

"Ron, not now." Harry impatiently cut in, though he was immediately interrupted by Severus.

"Both of you shut up and someone please tell me what happened." He looked towards Narcissa, though she, like Hermione, seemed unable to speak.

"Lucius is dead," Harry answered curtly, "but before he died, he injected Malfoy with something, some kind of virus."

Dumbledore's gaze met with Severus' across the room. And it was this look that seemed to notify Narcissa of their presence.

"Well? What is it? Is he dead? What's wrong with him? Someone say something!"

She was in full-panic mode, and Dumbledore felt a deep sadness for her as Severus answered in a forlorn voice: "He is alive…but only just. Without the antidote, there is no telling how long before..."

"And I'm afraid," continued Kielm, "that our last near-success was destroyed. We would need at least another week before—"

"Hermione!"

Letting out a heart-wrenching sob, Hermione Granger collapsed.

* * *

**Quick note: The spell Draco cast is totally made up. It's a latin translation of temporary faint silence (it was hard to pick the right words lol). Same goes for the spell Narcissa cast beforehand, verbatim English to latin using google translations. Just thought you should know :) **

**Review-replies: **

**_Wbsam_-Hi. So your private messaging is disabled, thus my reply to you here. So sorry the lady next to you on the train thought you were weird. But who knows, maybe it was J. K. Rowling in disguise (she first thought of HP on a train, you know) and is secretly reading over your shoulder? Cliffhanger master. I like it. Has a nice ring to it. I'm still debating the sequel idea. Most people have voted yes, so what I'm more than likely going to do is leave this story with somewhat of an ending, but still leave room for a sequel. I can always write a totally different Dramione, after all. I'm not sure if I just want to make it about their relationship though, I like to have lots of subplots and evil vs good type of stuff (I just noticed that I wrote that backwards, hmmm, what does that say about me…). Thank you for the congrats, I really appreciate it, and for your awesome review. Much love!**

**_WinkWink_- Yay, you left me two reviews! Even though one was to clarify you were 960 and not 1000 lol, that's still ok! But you do give an interesting idea: update on my 1000th review…, you know, I'm only 30 away from that number, hemhem ;) Thank you so much for your review.**

**_Brittany_-Good afternoon. I'm humbled that you've enjoyed this story out of others you've read. To be fair, though, there are some pretty good stories out there, you just have to look ;) I think Draco's inner voice is pretty hilarious, too. I've been thinking about doing a series of oneshots where he may have to battle with his inner conscience given certain topics…I may do that towards the end of this story, we'll see. I totally get the romance thing, but remember that this story is Dramione before, if that makes any sense? If I do a sequel, there would definitely be more romance, considering they would have admitted their feelings by then…then again, that's IF Draco survives this story…gasp! Anyway, thank you for your review!**

**_Maddie_-hi there! I'm very, very, very grateful for your multiple reviews :) *hugs* Thank you also for your compassion concerning my life lol. I am doing much better now, though I do miss my aunt dearly, and writing is certainly a great way to invest and transform my stress points into something interesting (hopefully lol). And yes! Thank you for the congrats! House hunting is taking up a lot of our time and I can't wait! To answer your whovian question (btw, love that word, had never heard it before), I'm going to have to say eleven. Originally I was in love with ten simply because David Tennant is so smexy, but eleven has this amazing charisma that just …sweeps a girl off her feet. Plus, the Ponds arc and River just make it so much more interesting. Thank you again dear!**

**Review please :)**


	58. Stable

**Hi! Oh man, is it good to finally update! And reviews have breached 1000 *happy dance* I apologize for the long wait, and again I have no excuse except for life. But…Well I'd rather not complain, let's just say I'm er, overwhelmed? But this has been in my mind (and a special thanks to one reviewer 'Life is Too Much' read bottom AN) and so here we go. Thank you all so much, those who are still reading, and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Things happened quickly following the pair's fall. With Draco unconscious, Narcissa was given temporary magical command, and she immediately undid the apparition wards. Almost instantly aurors and medi-wizards, health hazard masks in place, began popping into the main entrance, wands at the ready and Death Eaters bound into captivity.

But Harry was barely aware of any of the commotion around him. He was primarily aware of two people: Ginny and Hermione.

After yanking his girlfriend into a fierce embrace, and being assured that she was fine, Harry could not take his eyes off of his best friend. She lay in a heaped bundle, eyes unnaturally unfocused, and limbs splayed as if dead weights. A few medi-wizards were already by her side, trying and failing to get a response. He heard himself answer a few questions: yes, she'd come into contact with someone who was infected, Malfoy. And no, she had never behaved this way before. Should her parents be informed? Hell, he didn't even know where they were at the moment.

Not five feet away from her, Draco Malfoy was surrounded by an even greater audience. He was completely under, his breathing but a slight unsteady rise of his chest. And even though Harry disliked him still, he was no fool to see the significance his Slytherin counterpart now held in Hermione's life. Not to mention, he'd used the last of his energy to save them all.

"Hermione, love, wake up! Come on, it's me, Ron—what are you doing? I don't need a mask, I'm a Pureblood, and anyway I don't' ca—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but every precaution must be taken at this time. Here, one for Mr. Potter as well."

Harry numbly grabbed a hold of the mask, his fingers slipping over the thin material of the band as he placed it over his head and across his face. Glancing at Hermione once more, he suspected infection wasn't the only thing eliciting her current state.

"She seems to be in a semi-comatose state, though there's no way of knowing whether she's infected or not until we run some tests. We'll have to take her with us to St. Mungo—"

"Sir, we need your help. The Malfoy boy, he's—"

"Quick, get in emergency life support! We're losing him!"

Hermione jolted to life.

"Draco? Where's Draco? Where's—give me my wand, I can—"

"Ms. Granger, I need you to calm yourself. Your vitals are—"

"Draco!"

Harry watched helplessly as Hermione thrashed against the hands of the medi-wizards surrounding her. He could feel her unsteady magic whirring around the area, frantic but weak. He made to move forward but someone held him in place. Ginny, no doubt. Harry turned towards his girlfriend, only—

"Zabini? What—where is—"

"She asked me to watch over you for a few minutes. Her parents just arrived and she went to go fill them in." Blaise answered hastily.

Harry noticed the weariness in the other's voice. But when had Ginny left? And why did she trust this Slytherin—_oh wait. That's right. They have a history._

Adrenaline was no longer in his system, and it suddenly became too much. Anger surged through him, and Harry abruptly pulled his robe from the other's grip.

Blaise stumbled, still weak from his injuries. Before Harry could retort back, however, Snape appeared out of the blue.

"Enough with this idiotic behavior. Your friends are dying. Zabini, don't bother with Potter, he isn't worth your time."

Harry wordlessly whirled around as if to leave, but someone else caught his arm. He turned into the confused eyes of his other best friend.

"Harry," Ron nearly whimpered, "I'm really worried about Hermione. She's acting like a lunatic, crying over Malfoy. It's unnatural, and—"

"Ron," Harry cut him off, irritation still seething in his blood, began callously, "I'm pretty sure she fan—"

"If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment," Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone else's, "I have an announcement to make."

All movement stopped, an eerie silence filling the void. Harry felt Ginny brush his elbow as she rejoined him and Ron. He glanced towards the others and his heart fell when he saw Hermione's slumped form.

"Due to the unknown variables in our recent events, you will each be submitted to a variety of tests before returning elsewhere in the wizarding world, including Hogwarts. This goes for our prisoners as well—"

"You mean we have to stay here? At Malfoy Manor?" Ron burst out with a frown.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley. I have contacted the ministry and it is in everyone's best interest—"

"But you can't expect us to stay here, there are Death Eaters, and the Malfoys! They deserve t—"

"Ronald Weasley,"Mrs. Weasley suddenly snapped, "that is enough. You don't know all the facts, it seems. My apologies, professor Dumbledore, we will do whatever is necessary."

"But Hermione—"

"Is in a very frail state," another medi-wizard interrupted, "and as of right we do not know if this is a result of the virus. If so, then immediate action is required, and the less people we involve the better. This means no one leaves. Now, I'll need beds set up over there, and…"

Harry tuned him out, watching the scene through soundless eyes.

"What happened down there? With Hermione? And Malfoy, why is he—"

"Lucius is dead. Mrs. Malfoy killed him. Draco is infected—"

"Draco? Since when do you call the ferret by his—"

"And Hermione may be in love with him." Harry finished lamely.

"—first name—what?" Ron blinked in surprise.

Harry peered at his best friend for a moment. "Exactly what I said," before walking away.

Ron stared dumbfounded. He barely winced when a disgruntled voice came up beside him.

"I know how you feel," Pansy muttered disapprovingly, "and the worst part is I think he loves her too."

* * *

Hogwarts was in a panic. Professor McGonagall didn't have the liberty of taking even one second to compose herself.

Two students were dead. Dead from the mysterious virus that infiltrated the three major wizarding schools. She had yet to hear from Dumbledore, and if she were being perfectly honest, she herself was beginning to feel a bit peaky.

"What's a matter, madam? No need to look so upset, Sir Cadogen at your ser—"

"Not now, Cadogen. I'm waiting for an update from the hospital."

"Aye! It's getting' worse, I hear?"

McGonagall simply nodded, her hands wringing of their own accord. "Fatal, I'm afraid. And Hogwarts is only the first. It's only a matter of time before—"

"I've got it!"

McGonagall eyed the portrait through narrowed eyes. "I'm not in the mood for any of your foolhardiness—"

"But tis not foolish, it's my—Serena! Lady Serena, a word!"

Before McGonagall could reply the raucous knight was gone.

* * *

She felt dizzy. And weak. Definitely weak. But that was the least of her worries. She turned her head before she opened her eyes. And yet, somehow she knew he was there.

Blonde hair recently washed and smoothed to the side, chest rising somewhat steadily, he lay in quiet slumber. And the look on his face was serene. She didn't dare see past that and all the magical equipment surrounding him.

It would make it too real.

_Draco, wake up …_ If he would only open his eyes. Hermione stared in silence for a moment, secure with the notion that he was alright for the moment.

"He's stable."

She recognized the voice and tried replying. "H-he—mmnghh-he's—"

"Ssh. It's ok. You don't have to say anything. The doctor said you'd be groggy when you woke. Here. Water."

Hermione turned her head slowly, accepting the proffered straw graciously. She hadn't realized how parched she was. Or how happy she was to see the other girl at the end of it.

Ginny smiled sadly. "Hello, Hermione."

"H-hi, Gin."

"Before you ask, everyone is ok. You and Malfoy got the worst of it, it seems. Although Blaise is still recovering from some internal bruising."

Hermione cleared her throat before she spoke. "What happen—how long? The virus?"

"Just a day and a half," Ginny offered, "you both have been in a sort of deep sleep. As for the virus, well, I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you," she started worriedly, but then shook her head, "screw it, you should know."

Hermione leaned forward a bit.

"Malfoy has the virus, but something is different about this one. According to what Harry told us, Lucius injected him with a raw sample, so not only is it very concentrated, it's vulnerable to mutation. And very unstable. They're still trying to figure out a cure—Hermione, calm down, your heart rate is starting to speed up. I'm not finished yet."

Hermione struggled to maintain calm, anxious for Ginny to continue.

When she did, it was with an uncertain look on her face. "The weird thing is, though, you don't have the virus. And yet here you are. Granted, you were severely hurt, so we think that might be why you're so weak still, but…" Ginny shrugged, "there are still several mysteries, it seems."

Hermione let the information settle, glancing a few times in Draco's direction. He was stable, and that was good news at least. She could feel Ginny's observant eyes on her.

"Gin—"

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione halted mid-word at the same time that Ginny leaned forward to take her hand.

"About the whole, you know, Malfoy thing. It was stupid and—"

"It's fine," Hermione interrupted suddenly, "and anyway, I'm not even sure what this…thing with Dra—Malfoy is."

Ginny laughed then, a genuine laughter that Hermione couldn't help but smile at. "I'd say you're in love with him."

"Don't be silly, I'm not in…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish, so instead she sighed. "Well anyway, that's not important right now. Where's everyone else? Harry? Ron?"

"Eating. Where else? And actually, I should probably let them know you're awake. They're dying to talk to you…Ron especially."

She tried to keep the slight undertone out of her voice, Hermione could tell. But it was still there. The hurt towards her brother's inevitable heartbreak.

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief second before looking at the other girl. "Ron."

"He'll be fine," Ginny rushed on hurriedly, her eyes betraying whose side she really was on, "you know how he is. Drama queen over every little thing…actually I don't even think he fully believe it yet, but—"

Hermione started. "How did—who told-"

"You need to give him more credit, Hermione," Ginny raised an eyebrow, irritation not hidden this time, "Harry realized it the moment he saw you two locked up together. Or so he tells me. Anyway, he kind of blurted it out"

"So then Ron—"

"He hasn't really said anything about it yet. Like I said, I think he's in denial...You need to tell him."

Hermione gazed towards the reason for the conversation. "I know. But…" She turned back towards Ginny. "Like I said, nothing is for sure, and anyway Draco is in no state to be in the middle of anything."

The last bit was spoken wistfully, and Hermione had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to keep calm. Another voice broke her thoughts, however.

"'Mione, you're awake!"

Ron threw himself at her before she could utter a word.

Neither of the occupants noticed the pair of eyes that opened slowly.

* * *

_Who would have thought we were so boring?_

_Shut up. There is no 'we'. Only 'I'._

_Right. So who are you talking to then?_

_Weren't you the one constantly saying we are one and the same? And you are me, therefore there is no 'we.' Case closed._

_At least we're not alone, we got each other!_

If Draco could groan, he would have. His inner voice was just so annoying. Now to figure out why he was stuck in this predicament…

_Well duh, because you passed out…idiot._

_Hey! You do not get to call me names. I am your superior—_

_You said we were one and the same—_

_Ah! You're so infuriating—_

_So I'm pretty sure Hermione is sleeping close by._

That shut Draco up. He collected his thoughts for a moment.

_No need to think about it. Can't you feel her? _

Draco closed his eyes—well, technically they were already closed—and tried to relax.

Inner-annoyance was smirking now. _See, see? She's close by. Meaning she's alive._

_Why wouldn't she be? I knocked myself out with that last bit of magic to save all their sorry arses—_

_Oh come off it! You did it to save her…yet again. Man, Draco. You've got it bad._

_I do not!_

'Mione!'

Draco froze. _What was that?_

His counterpart shrugged. _Beats me. Another version of us?_

_Gods, I hope not. You're bad enough._

Light seemed to flash across his vision. It was blinding. And inner-voice was suddenly mumbling strings of Crabbe and Goyle.

_Will you shut up? Something is happening._

_Don't look, don't look, don't—_

Draco mentally slapped him. The light grew brighter.

He opened his eyes. And very slowly, turned in the direction he knew her to be. He expected to see her staring back at him with those pretty brown eyes of hers. She'd be mad, no doubt, damned inconceivable Gryffindor that she was. She'd stare at him angrily, and then maybe start crying. She was not unlike other girls in that respect. But then she'd be happy to see him. At least, he hoped so.

_Ah, look at you. You sap._

_Fucking hell, will you ever leave me alo—_

But his brain stopped there. He saw her. Or at least what was beneath Weasley's horrid hair.

And she was kissing him.

* * *

Ginny yelped in surprise as Ron hurtled himself onto Hermione's laying figure. "Ron, be careful, she's in no state to—Ron!"

Wretched brother of hers. He was downright snogging her! Or at least that's what he _thought_ he was doing.

"Idiot, you can't just—" Ginny stopped. For some reason, she'd glanced towards Malfoy's bed, her own eyes widening when she caught a glimpse of silvery-blue eyes staring at the scene unblinkingly. Ginny grabbed ahold of her brother.

"Get off, you stupid—"

"_Beeeeeeeeep_…" A dozen medi-wizards seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Hermione gasped for air and nearly lunged out of the bed. "Draco!"

But his eyes remained closed.

* * *

**Review-replies: (I've replied to the last set of reviews or so, if I did not reply to you please forgive me! Let me know and I will send you a personal thank you! Love you all!)**

_TheShiningStar_-Hi! Thank you for your reviews. I will continue, don't worry, just be patient with me:)

_Mickey308_- So you wrote 'j' lol, but thank you for reviewing!

_Life is Too Much_- Wow. So where to begin with you. You incredible person you lol. Thank you thank you thank you! I was so shocked that so many of your friends reviewed my story, and very much flattered lol, if I can dare to be a little 'not humble' for a second. As soon as I started receiving all those reviews I tried to update as soon as I could (and wasn't that successful at it, unfortunately), but alas. Here we are, finally, and I just want you to know how grateful I am for your sweet thoughts, and inspiration. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you!

_Nein_-Hello there! Thank you for taking the time to review. If those cookies are still on the table, I'll take chocolate chip!

_The Sky is Full_-I don't suck, I promise. I'm actually a very lazy chewer so I have to cut up my food into little bits and then mostly just swallow it after that lol. Jk, but anyway, my apologies for misdirecting your wellbeing. Hopefully this update made it better. Thank you!

_Lady of Shallott_-Hey there. Um, not sure if your review was you being annoyed with me or your friend (or both), but either way thank you for reviewing!

_Recommended2_-Hi another recommended person! Thank you for reviewing!

_StopStaringDear_-Thank you for your lovely words. I do appreciate them very much and thank you for reviewing.

_Hehehe_-Sorry to have freaked you out lol, and your friends too. But thank you for reviewing and saying such nice things.

_Recommended_-Again, thank you as well for reviewing. I feel so bad for taking so long to update, but you all inspire me :)

NAAAH-Another friend of Life is too Much lol. Marvelous is great word, thanks for the review!

_Hi_-Hello back. I hope you read quickly because you liked the story? That's great! I'm glad that you like it so far. Keep reading!

_Sorry no account_- That's an odd name lol, but no need to apologize. That is really awesome that you were both reading the same story. I know that's happened to me before as well (in the Final Fantasy fandom though). Hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you!

_Coolgems1630_-Incognito? Me? Nah! Lol, ok so maybe a little, but I can't really help it, life is giving me other priorities at the moment, and the story can always go on! What does smh mean? Thanks!

_Guest_- I liked your 'areyouseriouslysirius' hehe. Hopefully you have read up to here soon. Thank you!

_WizardLightning_-hi! So I'm pretty sure we've chatted before (review and reply anyway), and thank you so much for your congrats! And even though we are complete strangers, sometimes we have the give the world more credit and trust, right? About that book though…? Um, I said I was working on a book lol, but not that it was getting published, at least not anytime soon. Would be nice though lol, I could work from home! *imagines* Anyway, thank you for your review, and yes, Doctor Who is awesome. Who is your favorite?

_HermioneTheDauntlessRavenclaw_-Hello fast reader. No worries, not offended lol. And yes, I agree, it is about time the two get together…although, after this chapter (and the next few), I'm still not sealing the deal quite yet, sorry! As for Ginny and Blaise, um *blushes* yes, kind of hehe. Thank you!

_Alex_-Hello stranger! Don't worry, I can't shame anyone on *hem* not reviewing lol. And omg! I totally know what you mean about reading something so enthralling and then returning back to reality! It happens to me all the time, and I even dream of the stories (good things). Please don't sit in a dark room, at least take a lamp. You're so hilarious, you know that? 'Obsessive FicReaders Anonymous', do they meet once a week? I would think more often considering fanfic is just a click away. If it's any consolation, the sequel is not an immediate priority. And if it does happen, it won't be in the near future. Drarry is my next project (so now you can get addicted to that :) Anyway, hope all is well with you. Love you dear!

_Maddie_- hi again! I try my best to reply to everyone, otherwise I feel horrid! It's the least I can do, right? And thank you for your thoughts! The eye surgery was painful (and I'm starting to worry I might need something else done, pray otherwise!), but at least it's over with now. The comment about your grandpa made me smile. Have you ever seen Southpark? There's this episode that is against older people driving, and I always crack up because their argument to stopping the old people is 'But they get up so early!' haha! Anyway, thank you so much!

_Winkwink_- You've fortune-told the 1000th review! Yay! I apologize for not updating that day lol, but I'm here now? Thank you!

_Doctorwhonation_- So I saved you for last because of your frequent reminders lol. Thank you for that. Would you believe me if I told you I felt horrid for not updating the moment I read your reviews and messages? And you were my 1000th reviewer! *whoops in the air* I was so happy when I saw the review count! I especially want to thank you for that specific review because it was just so nice. I wouldn't call myself incredible (far from it) but it's words like yours that inspire me to spend more time on my book and try getting it published. Imagine the possibilities? So no need to thank me for anything. Thank you :)

**Review please :)**


	59. Last Breath

**I can't wait for the summer…yep, that pretty much sums it up. But on a brighter note, thank you to those still here! I realize I've probably lost many readers :( But to anyone still reading, just know that I will not give up on this story, even if it takes me awhile, and anyway, the story is nearly over, er, sort of lol. So enjoy the chapter, and love you all :)**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this idea.**

* * *

Sir Cadogen was galloping faster than he'd ever galloped before. If he didn't, he might lose sight of his horse.

"You stupid mule, how dare ye—ooh so tired…"

Apparently travelling through uncharted portraits had taken its toll on his horse. Not to mention it was illegal. He didn't even know where he was at, exactly, only that Lady Serena had to be found.

"Serena! Madam, where are you?!"

Even to himself it sounded insane, but the way he figured, his cousin had been called on for a reason. And she had always been rather good at those potions, right? So maybe she could make an antidote. In fact, Sir Cadogen was sure of it!

"Brilliant, I'm brilliant! Now if I could only find her… Hey, slow down you damned horse!"

* * *

Kielm gazed at his granddaughter with red eyes. It had been her last hope, the antidote they'd nearly finished. There was already a team of chemi-wizards and witches working on a new antidote, but with the Aurors still cleaning out the disarray in the Malfoy Mansion, there was no way for him to access any of his lab equipment.

Funny, how the prison cell he'd lived in was now the one place he wanted—_needed_, to return to. To be fair though, the Aurors did have a point: the place had been burned to ashes by Rookwood and his cronies. In addition, there were too many chemicals and gases in the air that might mutate the virus even more so.

But even still…_Lady Serena_…

A pang of deep guilt and regret resounded in his heart with the thought of his recent companion in arms, Lady Serena. Kielm didn't know too much about portrait-lore, but if a portrait was destroyed…it didn't deem well for its occupants.

* * *

Lady Serena was lost. As soon as the room erupted into flames, she'd run out of sight. But not soon enough. Her portrait exploded before she could make it into her sister painting, and a sinister shadow swept down over her almost immediately.

She stood in what appeared to be a forest labyrinth, of sorts, and looked towards the same small beacon of light that, no matter how far she traveled, didn't seem to get any closer.

A fool! That's what she was, for thinking it would be as easy as this. She had heard of this place before. The InBetween. She'd only heard of it once, from an old banshee back at Hogwarts. An evil place, she'd said. Hardly any chance of escape. Unless someone was looking.

Poor Kielm and his granddaughter. She hoped they'd made it out alive, at least.

* * *

Something collided with his head and Ron was suddenly reeling back in shock, eyes wide and staring at the panicked face of his younger sister.

"Ginny, what the—" He stopped when he saw the lunging girl out of bed. "Hermione, no, he's infected!"

But there was no need to stop her. The dozen mediwizards surrounding Draco Malfoy's bed effectively blocked Hermione from getting anywhere near him, lifting a series of wards to prevent any interruption. She hit an invisible wall instead.

Hermione didn't even flinch. She began reciting wandless magic in hopes of breaking through.

Ron watched in horror. It was only when he noticed the drops of water running down her face that he reacted. "Hermione, love, you're in no condition to—"

"Get off me!"

Nonetheless, she was too weak to get out of his grip. Ron grabbed her around the middle and hoisted her away, grimacing whilst she struggled and flailed against him.

"Idiot! Let me go, I need to—"

"Stupefy."

She slumped in his arms, and Ron turned in surprise towards his sister. "What did you do that for? I had it under control."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pocketed her wand. "Really? I highly doubt that. You've killed Malfoy, you moron."

"I have not!" Ron retorted back hotly. "And anyway, what does it matter, it's bloody fucking Malfoy and Hermione—"

"Is in love with him," Ginny countered, "and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"But—"

"And now thanks to you," she continued notwithstanding the confusion in his eyes, "you might have lost Hermione forever."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly, pulling Hermione in closer to himself.

"Haven't you heard anything I'm saying?" Ginny motioned towards the unconscious Slytherin. "He. Is. Dying."

Ron stared at the girl in his arms, his eyes beginning to water. "But it wasn't my fault," he started weakly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "No? Well you certainly didn't help by trying to swallow her face."

Without saying a word, Ron placed her gently back onto the bed. He then glanced one more time at the group of medi-wizards surrounding Malfoy's bed before leaving the room.

* * *

_So this is it then. I'm finally dead._

He took in his surroundings. A room with a sofa and one window. A divider that led to a restroom probably. A whole lot of nothing. Not to mention the room was yellow. Ugh.

But anyway, none of it mattered.

She didn't love him.

It shouldn't have affected him this much. But it did.

Draco head towards the only window and peered out towards the empty canvas outside.

"Um, hello? We are, quite possibly, dead, and all you can think of is whether or not she loves you?"

Draco whirled around, taken aback when his doppelganger self leaned casually against an invisible wall.

"What the fu—"

"Surprised to see me?" His double asked, smirking at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Now that I think about it, I'm probably in hell. So no. Of course you're here. Why wouldn't you be?"

Other-Draco folded his arms and tilted his head as if in thought. "Am I so annoying you think this is hell? Aw, Draco, you wound me."

Draco glared at the other. "You're even more irritating in the flesh."

"At least there's no more confusion on the whole 'you, me, one and the same' ordeal."

"Clearly. You're an absolute nutjob. I'm obviously dead and an idiot is my punishment."

"Don't be stupid. You're not dead. Not yet. And I'm here because you need me to be here."

"So you're saying this is all in my head?"

Other-Draco shrugged and made his way towards the sofa. "Maybe. Maybe not." He plopped down onto the cushions and watched Draco through pensive eyes. "You know, I never really realized how _hot_ we are, being a mere figment of your imagination and all. But damn, you really are a looker."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And you're a bit of a queer, aren't you?"

His double smirked back. "Careful what you say. I'm you, remember?"

Draco turned away from the nuisance and sighed. "Keep telling yourself that. Do me a favor and disappear, yeah?"

"Can't. No doors, see?"

"Sure you can. Here, I'll open the window and you can jump out."

"Draco."

"Here, I'll even give you a _friendly_ push."

"Draco, listen to me."

"I have been. And look where I'm at now. Dead."

"You love her."

"No, I love me. And me only."

"Who's the queer now?"

Draco didn't bother with a response, simply closed his eyes and fisted his palms.

"As I was saying," the other continued, "you're in love with Hermione. And she loves you too. You know that."

Draco seemed to let this linger in the air for a moment. Eyes still closed, he muttered a low growl. "She was kissing _him_."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw it. _We_ saw it!"

"_He_ was kissing her, yes, but—"

"It doesn't matter anyway. It was never meant to work."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's Hermione fucking Granger. And I'm me."

The walking nuisance stood up from the sofa and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm you also and I think it could have. Not to mention she's pretty hot herself. Much better than Pansy."

"Now _that_ sounds more like me. No worries, Potter's probably better than Pansy. I'd manage." He seemed to think of something. "Shit, maybe I a am a queer."

"Draco," the other snapped, "quit being an ass. Fine, if you don't want to face the truth then think of it this way: how is she going to live with herself if you die?"

"She'll survive. That's what Gryffindors do best."

"She'll never forgive herself. And the guilt will consume her."

"Ooh look at you, metaphors and everything. Aren't you a smart annoying git."

"Draco, I'm serious."

"And I'm exhausted. _Incinerate_!"

When nothing happened, Draco merely shrugged. "No magic I guess. At least I gave it a shot—_mmngh_!" He suddenly grabbed his middle, dropping to one knee and clenching his eyes shut.

"You're starting to come to. Remember what I said."

Draco unclenched one eye through the pain and spit back angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? You're full of shi—_aargh_!"

"It's going to hurt. A lot. But you have to trust me."

"How come you're not in pain—ugh…"

His equally-handsome twin gave him a sly grin. "Because I'm not really here. Kiss her for me."

Draco made to retort back something snarky, but the room was already starting to blur into blackness.

* * *

"And just what do you think you are doing in here?"

Ron had his wand ready within a second, but he wasn't quick enough. He glared at the older wizard.

"Really, Weasley, it's like you're asking to be killed. I have obviously undermined your idiocy. This area is unsafe, and last I was aware, you at least knew how to read—"

"What are you doing here then, Professor Snape?" Ron shot back defensively. He inwardly smirked when the greasy-haired man opened and closed his mouth. Ron turned back to his search.

Snape shoved by him without warning. "Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"A portrait. Or a purple flask. I talked to Kielm already. He told me all I needed to know." Ron answered without skipping a beat.

"And why, Weasley, would you risk your own health for finding these items? Your friends are all perfectly fine. And Aurors have already confiscated many of the lab's hazardous materials."

Ron turned back and glared at the professor. "I'm here because of the same reason you are. So quit bugging me and start looking."

Snape eyed the teen with distrust. Then he smirked. "Interesting how stupid you Gryffindors are. But fine. Just stay out of my way. Draco's life depends on this."

Still not turning around Ron sighed inwardly_. I know. That's why I'm here._

* * *

She was fading fast. Strange. She never thought it would end like this. In fact, she never thought it would end.

It was liberating, she supposed. And yet there was the guilt of not being able to save the world from Lucius Malfoy and his torment.

_If only I could go back and tell them what I know_… It wasn't much to go on, but whilst Gerard prepared the antidote on the living side, she'd done the same on her own side. It wasn't nearly as potent, being artificially composed, but it would serve as a decent treatment, she was sure of it.

_Too bad I couldn't get through…_

'_Serena! Milady!'_

_What is that?_

'_If ya can hear me, send ol' Cadogen a whistle!'_

_Cadogen?_

'_Get away from me, ye nasty scoundrel! Hiya!'_

She heard a scuffle, and then a ringing of metal against something solid. And yet she still couldn't see anything.

Was it possible? Could cousin Cadogen really be here? In the InBetween?

_'I'm coming dear lady!'_

_The fool! He was here_! Her heart swooned with hope, but just as quickly faltered.

_He must not know_…Just because he found her didn't mean it was as easy to resurface to the world of the living. They needed a wizard's help. And considering the entire room had burned down, that was impossible.

She could hardly feel anything anymore, but the hot salty tears that rolled down her face were like thick pelts of liquid truth.

* * *

"Found it!"

"Here, give it here."

Ron handed the ashen rectangular object to his Potions master. And then—

"Ah! What the hell are you doing? You're going to destroy—" Ron dropped to the ground.

Snape turned back to his spell work. It was going to be complicated, and he didn't need annoying Weasley's whining while he worked.

* * *

_"Serena!"_

_"Cadogen, you shouldn't have. You'll be stuck here, you'll—"_

_"Ay, ye have little faith in me, I see. Not to worry, my pretty lady. All will be well, just hold onto me. We have a short walk to go. We'da had a steed to take us but that damned mule ran out on me."_

_"But you don't understand, cousin. We need help from the other side, we need—"_

_"Don't forget to grab that little jar of yers. The whole wizarding world needs it, from what I hear—"_

_"But—"_

_"Hurry now, lass. We ain't got much time!"_

_"Cadogen, that light! Watch out its—"_

In a swift move so unlike the usually blundering horseman, Sir Cadogen swept up Lady Serena and her belongings into his protective embrace. And with a loud cry the beam of light hit him square in the chest.

* * *

"He's coming to, doctor, but his heart rate is increasing astronomically."

"Quickly. Get me the relaxers. Nurse, stand by in case he begins to seize. Guards, whatever you do, do not let anyone near the barrier…"

Draco could hear everything they were saying, though he couldn't seem to open his eyes. _Hermione. Where was Hermione? And a seizure? What the hell was that—_

"He's seizing. Hold him still—"

"Doctor, we're losing him."

There was nothing that could describe the jolting pain wracking his body. He felt as if he might take his last breath any second.

"And the girl. Something is happening outside the barrier."

_Hermione. Something is happening to her. Can she see me like this? Is she watching me die? _

"Doctor, we need to switch on muggle life support if he's going to have a chance."

"No," the doctor's quick reply seemed to echo, "it was predetermined that was not an option."

_Muggle life support_? So this really was it then. And the last thing he was going to hear was this uncaring asshole's voice.

_Don't worry, I'll be here till the end._

_Good grief…_

His sightless view began to darken again, only this time he knew there was going to be no room with a sofa waiting for him. Nor an annoying doppelganger. That, at least, was a relief.

"Get ready for time of death."

_Well shit, that was encouring...Hermione, if only you knew...I..._

A loud alarm seemed to flash across his vision. "Sir, we couldn't stop him, he just blasted throu—"

"Professor, what is the meaning of this—"

"Move out of the way, you useless piece of shit!"

"What are you doing? What is that? You don't know if that will work, you could forsake us all, you could—"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Something sharp jabbed into his side.

_Fuck. So that's the last thing I'm going to feel. More pain._

"Draco, wake up. Wake up now, _dammit_!"

_Can't. It hurts too much…_

"Is it working? He's not moving. You fucking killed him!"

"Weasley, if you do not silence yourself, there will be another death, shut _up_!"

"But did it work? Did it work?"

_Did it work? Did what work? And holy shit is that Weasley? Hmm, funny these final moments…_

There was an earsplitting bomb of silence then. And all thought stopped.

Draco couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

Outside the now broken barrier, Hermione reached towards Draco's lifeless hands.

Harry held her broken body as she wept.

* * *

**_Author's Note_: Hi anyone who is still reading. In case anyone is wondering, I'm still here lol. Busy as ever, getting ready for the school year to end, and anxious as ever to get my own writing into gear. I figure if I can write a really good series, I can work from home and do something that I love, while still making enough money to get by. What do you think? Lol, anyway, I can't tell you how much I appreciate anyone who is still reading this, and even reviewing! More kudos to you wonderful reviewers. I've responded to the last chapter's reviews below, if you're interested. I'll be doing my best to continue writing this story, and finish it soon (don't hate me for this ending, btw, the story is not over, just remember that). Love you all :)**

**Review-replies:**

_**Greyc**_**- Hi. Ron is kind of dumb, isn't he? And I recently just read this article on how J. K. Rowling said she regrets putting Ron and Hermione together simply because it would not have worked. He is too much work for Hermione to put up with. Le gasp! So true! I personally think, if not Draco, Harry and Hermione would have been such a lovely couple lol. But anyway, hopefully Ron redeemed a little of his intelligence here. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**SpillTheIvory**_**- Glad you liked the chapter. And hopefully you're still wanting to read this new chapter? I know, chapters should be more frequent, and I apologize deeply for that. But I can at least promise you that I will not abandon the story. Thanks!**

_**Coolgems**_**-So the last time we messaged I asked you what smh means lol. I bet you're smh'ing right now like crazy at me. So sorry! But hey, I'm here now, right? Thank you dear!**

**Hnwhitlock2000-Oh no indeed! Thank you for reviewing!**

_**BetterBeware**_**- Hello. So you thought the last chapter was bad…I'm epic when it comes to cliffhangers lol, if I do say so myself. But I think this one might be the worst one yet. Please don't hurt me! I torment in a loving way? Thank you so much for reviewing! **

_**Bootaddict77**_**-I hope the wait was worth it. Thanks!**

_**MayFairy**_**-hi! I haven't visited fanfiction in a very good while. How are you? Are you still writing? What news of our dear Doctors? (I haven't even been able to watch!) Hope to hear from you soon, and thank you as always!**

_**Wbsam**_**-Cliffhanger master? I like the sound of that lol. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, thank you for the review!**

_**Fawngully**_**-First off, hope your days have been better than miserable and bedridden. And secondly, thanks!**

_**Nilrecurring**_**-Ron is such a moron, right? But tantantan! He kind of made up for it here, methinks. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Calfoo333**_**-I don't mean to be cruel, just entertaining lol. Thank you!**

_**Vivi88**_**-Haha! A ginger, scary things aren't they? Lol jk too. Though I would still take Draco over Ron any day hehe. Thank you for still being here, and more so for your review!**

_**Jesswriter**_**-You flatter me with your review. I look at my writing sometimes and shudder lol, but I will admit it's gotten a little better. I hope. I know you mentioned a happy ending…well, just trust me that the story is not quite over yet. Thank you again!**

_**Kris**_**-Reading this after work? I do that all the time, with other stories though. I do apologize for the wait, and again for the nasty cliffy lol, but I do my best to keep you all interested ;) And yes, I'm a whovian! Sort of lol, I would actually be more invested if I had the time, but we all know how that works. Truth be told I'm a total fantasy junkie! I've even started watching Vampire Diaries (corny much?) on Netflix to get my vampire fix. My own story is similarly based, make believe but fantastic worlds! …Erm, anyway, thanks.**

_**Qsklue**_**-Well if you were irritated where I stopped in the previous chapter, I bet this one was worse lol…But…well, I hope you're still entertained? And that you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Maddie**_**-Happy belated holidays! Man, I've been gone for a long time, haven't I? What about you? Are you still writing? I've been so busy that even though writing has been on my mind, time hasn't allowed it to happen lol. Thank you for still reading and reviewing this story.**

_**TheMusicInside**_**- Love love love your screen name lol, are you a musician? I am, er, sort of, but anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

_**Alex**_**-hey buddyyyy! Long time no postingofchapter for me too haha. Several people have commented on Ron's actions, and intelligence. But hey, good things were done with his help. Sort of hehe. What happened to Draco! Oh my, I bet many readers will hate me for good after this chapter…But erm, anyway, if you're still not hating me, thanks for asking about my life! I'm doing pretty good, all things considered, just really busy mostly. Like I mentioned earlier, I'm just waiting for the school year to finish so I can get some things (and more writing) done. And hey! I agree, I know we don't really know each other, but I feel as if our friendship has grown through fanfiction. You'd be surprised with how fanfiction can impact people in real life, and friendships as well (oh man, I sound like a pamphlet now haha). But anyway, thank you for your kind words :) I feel the same and am happy to have such a great reviewer/friend. And my, my, my, easy on the eyes, eh? Methinks you have a little crush on me ;) We shall explore that later haha! Hope all is well with you and yours as well. Thanks a million!**

_**Luvmypug**_**-roni-hello old friend! You changed your name again! But anyway, thanks for still reading and reviewing. I appreciate it soooo much! **

**Review please :)**


	60. Madness

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your ongoing support! I think I may have actually cried a little when I saw people still cared enough to review despite my unforgiveable tardiness. Would you believe that the majority of this chapter actually came together within the last hour or so? And I think it's one of my favorites, so I won't keep you waiting long. All review-replies are at the bottom, thank you and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Potter, that better not be your safety mask crumpled up in your hand."

The afternoon sunshine was a brilliant one. Birds flew about as if a killer virus had never taken place, and a few students still sat around the courtyard studying for their upcoming exams. All of them wore blue safety masks.

Harry made it a point not to hide his sigh. "Professor, if I haven't already been contaminated I probably—"

"Stop right there, Mr. Potter." McGonagall stepped around so that she faced the young Gryffindor. "There are still precautions to take. And," she continued loudly, effectively interrupting Harry's next excuse, "may I remind you that even though you are not ill, you remain a role model to the younger students and faculty. Students have died, don't you understand?"

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. He carefully unfolded the crumpled blue mask and placed it over his face. "Yes, professor. I'm sorry, I just…"

McGonagall laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's one of the strongest witches I know. She'll come around."

Harry nodded, though the expression on his face indicated otherwise. "I better get going, then. Ginny's waiting for me in the Common Room."

McGonagall's brow furrowed as he walked away. She didn't blame him. As much as she advocated for optimism, she wasn't sure she believed her words either.

* * *

"Ow, what the—"

"Shut up. Pathetic. You're absolute rubbish! No wonder Granger is so miserable. Your stupidity probably drained her dry."

"Poking me with your wand is going to accomplish nothing."

"But it provokes pain, and pain provokes a reaction. You're useless unless motivated, so it accomplishes the same task."

Ron glared at the witch. "I am _not_ useless. And leave Hermione out of this. She's going through enough as it is. Thanks to that rotten little—"

Pansy's wand was jutted into the other's neck instantly. "Leave. Draco. Out of this."

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't scare me, Parkinson. If you wanted to hex me, you would have already. And if we're being perfectly honest," he continued, with somewhat of a smirk, "I'd say you even like me." He paused with a frown. "Somewhat."

Pansy made a sound of disgust as she pocketed her wand. "Like you? I can barely tolerate the stench of your inferiority. But now you're just being thick on purpose. I'm doing this for Draco."

"You're helping me with my homework." Ron pointed out.

"Only because you're absolutely useless to me if you're in detention." Pansy quipped back easily.

"Right."

"Weasley, I swear if you don't—"

"Ok. Ok. I'll shut up. And just for the record, like me, hate me. I don't care what your agenda is anyway. I'm doing this for Hermione."

Pansy rolled her eyes and motioned towards the cauldron. "Yes, yes, poor little chicken-nest for a headcase Hermione. Now, hurry up and stir this, it's starting to stink and I _will_ kill you if it explodes in here."

* * *

The hospital wing was almost as full as the year Voldemort infiltrated the school. Extra beds lined every inch of the wall, filled with students and faculty alike. Madame Pomfrey bustled about, handing out ice packs and potions as needed. She was so rooted in her routine she almost missed the two pairs of feet shuffling towards the exit.

Almost.

"Harry Potter I know you own an Invisibility Cloak, so if you take one more step towards that door—"

"Son of a bitch, I thought you said you'd done this before."

"Sorry. It must've been that big head of yours. "

"I almost died, you inconsiderate prat—"

Both boys heaved a heavy sigh of frustration as the cloak disappeared to reveal a pair of heads, one black and unruly, and the other blond and bed-ridden.

Madam Pomfrey pointed a finger towards the door at the other end, her anger quite visible.

Draco grumbled all the way as Harry helped him towards the forsaken room. As they closed the door, Draco yelled back, "I'll find a way, you fucking hag!"

The door slammed shut.

Draco pushed himself away and let his upper body fall heavily onto the single bed in the room. When Harry tried to help him lift his legs he batted him away hastily.

"You've done enough, Potter, and you couldn't even do that right. Now go the fuck away."

"Malfoy, I know you're hurting—Dammit, just let me help you before you fall on your face again."

"You're just jealous because my face is still prettier than yours. I said leave me alo—hey, stop it—" Draco resisted, but his strength betrayed him. In one fluid movement, Harry lifted and placed him on the bed.

They both glared at each other.

"You know," Harry started, "you make helping you a really unpleasant experience."

"Were you expecting something pleasant? Sorry, Potter, but my dick prefers otherwise. And anyway, your ass is hideous."

"And you're disgusting. I'm just trying to help, why do you have to go and make everything—"

"I never asked for your help."

"Yeah well, Her—"

"Don't fucking bring her up again." Draco retorted icily. He looked pointedly away. "I already told you she means shit to me."

"That's not true—"

"And anyway," Draco continued louder, "Blaise was supposed to bust me out. Blaise. You know, the guy who fucked your girlfriend. Not you. Why you two are suddenly all chummy will forever remain a mystery to me. Remind me to fucking kick his ass for double-crossing me."

"We aren't. And he didn't. I hexed him on his way up here."

Draco let out a harsh laugh. "Well gee, lucky me then, huh?" He sneered. "Can't believe I even let you try to help. You fucking hate me. And with good reason. Now be a doll and leave, will you?"

"You need to talk to her."

"You know what I need? To take a crap. So piss off before I forget my manners and go it front of you."

"She's miserable. And even Ron, who hates the living _shit_ out of you, knows you care about her. So quit with the whole 'ooh, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm a badass who just used you' act and just tell her the truth!"

Draco leaned up on his elbows and appeared to be deep in thought. He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

For a moment Harry believed he might have finally gotten through to the other.

"You know what, Potter," Draco began, a small smile on his face, "maybe you're right. Maybe I should just talk to her. Maybe it'll go something like this: Granger, my dear little mudblood whore, I love the way your tight little—"

"Do not talk about her like that." Harry growled, pulling his wand out.

"—fits my horny cock. We should definitely do it again sometime. And when we're done, we can go skipping towards another peril filled quest to find the missing rainbow, where we'll have seven kids and dance with sugarplum fairies for the rest of our happy little lives."

"You know what a sugar plum fairy is?"

Draco let out another bark of laughter. "Wow. That's what you take from my deluded story? See, Potter, even if in some remote alternate universe I wanted her, this is exactly why she's better off without me. Everyone knows what a fucking sugar plum fairy is—"

"You mean, every muggle knows."

Draco stopped midrant.

Harry gave him a smug look. "So tell me, Malfoy, if you don't care about Hermione, why do you remember something as stupid as a sugar plum fairy?"

Draco scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything. And you know what? I'm done. So, Potter, oh mighty savior of the world, this has been fun, really it has. But I'm going to take a shit now, so unless you want to help me wipe, I suggest you get you and your sugar plums, and get the hell out. And please, let the door slam your ass on the way."

Harry shook his head, "You're not worth of her. At least you're right about that." He stormed out.

Draco wait until he heard the entrance door to the hospital wing slam shut as well. He let his head drop onto his pillow and exhaled.

Being an asshole was exhausting.

_You know, it wouldn't be so tiring if you just do what Pothead says._

Draco ignored him. It was one of the perks of coming back from the dead. Inner voice wasn't as loud anymore. Or maybe it was due to the turning off of his humanity.

_Turning off your humanity? What is this, vampire diaries or something?_

Gods, how the heck did inner-annoyance even know about that stupid tv show?

_Hermione talked about it one time. Like she talked about the sugar plum fairies. Oh wait, I forgot, we don't care about her anymore…_

It was better this way. Not caring. Things were easier. And in the end, it was for the best. Hermione Granger didn't belong with someone like him. He was being selfless, really, and wasn't that bad enough? Malfoys didn't do selfless. Couldn't everyone fucking see that?

Judging by recent events, apparently not. Even Pansy was trying to 'help' him. Fraternizing with the weasel—

_Now that's some serious shit. Even I don't understand it…_

It was ludicrous. Madness. Hell, he may as well have just died to avoid having to put up with everyone's whining.

_But she would've been ruined if you died…_

"Yeah, well good riddance!"

…_You realize you talking to yourself is bad enough, but talking aloud is just plain insanity, right?_

The room was too bright. This hellhole of a hospital room was just too fucking bright.

Draco clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to shut it out, but even then he could see the aftermaths of greens and oranges mixed in with the aftermath of something bright. He couldn't attain it, the blackness that used to thrive before. He'd been exposed to too much already.

It was pointless, really. How could a person go back?

He sighed. He opened his eyes. He remembered…

_His fingers were the first thing he felt sensation on. And warmth. There, holding his hand. When he opened his eyes, he knew who he would see first. Who would be there, always. And so it was with agonizing disappointing that he saw someone else instead._

"_S-severus?"_

"_Draco! You're al—doctor, he's alive! Move, you useless—I swear, if that monitor turns off I will torture your entire team worse than the Dark Lord ever even dreamed of."_

_But Draco was hardly paying attention. Severus was like a father to him, a real one, so of course it made sense for him to act this way. He'd been hoping, instead, that—_

"_Draco? Are you really? Oh gods, Draco!"_

_Everything became a blur. Except for her. _

_Hermione._

_She came into focus and Draco could taste her tears as she hugged him gently. He couldn't feel any more pain. Sure, there was something morosely wrong about the fact that everything he saw was definitely the wrong color, but it didn't' matter. She was here with him, and he was alive. She was alive._

_And nothing else mattered._

_Draco wanted to tell her so. Except his voice seemed to have gotten caught in the back of his throat. _

"_Come on, Hermione, the doctors need to stabilize him. We'll be just a room away."_

_Red hair._

"_But I need to stay here. He needs me. Can't you see, he—"_

"_Mione, Ginny's right. I'm pretty sure Snape just gave him the cure so he'll be fine."_

_Potter._

"_Plus, if you're still infected you might make him worse. We got to go, Mione. Just for a bit."_

_Make him worse? No, she could never do that to him. She was pure good. All good! If anything he was the one that could never be anything but bad for her. Of course Weasley would be the one to say that…_

"_H-Hermione…"_

_Her eyes were red-rimmed as she smiled down at him. "I love you Draco. And I'll be back. Don't worry. The doctors are going to make you better." _

_She was pulled away before he could mumble a response…_

Draco wished he had some firewhiskey. Alcohol made drowning out humanity so much easier. Fortunately he had a few sleeping draughts within reach. It was a fair enough substitute.

He swallowed them in two gulps and closed his eyes again, sleep already beginning to take place.

It was a good thing the dynamic duo had taken her away when they did. Otherwise he might have said something stupid. Like that he loved her back.

Madness. Complete and absolute madness.

But more than anything… it hurt.

* * *

**Review-replies:**

_**Doctorwhonation**_**- I'm sorry I'm hurting you, but here is another one! It's a good kind of pain, right? Thank you for your devotion, I miss our chats lol, but I'm grateful you are still reading.**

_**MayFairy**_**-Yay I am still alive! Thank God! That's great that you're still writing. I would never try to stop you, you're too awesome. Personally, I think I need to whack some more of your drive into myself. I miss writing so much! But with all the things going on I feel as if there's never time, sigh…I haven't even seen Twelve yet. I did see that last episode where the three doctors are together (is that twelve?). Such a good show! I'm actually kind of into Vampire Diaries right now (albeit, the reference in the story haha), but even I am aware that it's kind of a stupid show. Anyway, thank you for your great review, and your loyalty to the story. I appreciate it so much :)**

_**Tsukinopen**_**-Clover brilliant, eh? Not sure I've ever heard that one before but thanks!**

_**X3DunDun**_**-Goodness I haven't died quite yet. Pray that I don't please! I've just been extremely busy! Most stressful time of my recent years, I think. But anyway, I will continue the story, no worries. Thank you for your review.**

_**Greyc**_**-Thank you for your review. I totally agree with a rewrite! Imagine if J.K.R did actually write a '10 years' later novel over hp? OMG! She could put Hermione with someone else (I'm still going to root for Draco even though it probably wouldn't happen) and us fanficers (is that even a word?) might get our redemption yet! Anyway, until that happens, thank you so much!**

_**Sarangingayo**_**-Glad you liked that chapter. As for the second, er…sorry, it had to end that way. But look ,he's alive! Eager to hear what you think of the rest. Thank you!**

_**MissRose727**_**-I am evil, aren't I? And I try to prove to myself everyday that I'm not, but then I go and write something like this lol. And how could I let Draco die? Hermione, maybe but not Draco. Ah, jk lol. I wouldn't. Not in this kind of story anyway. Stay tuned, it's nearly over! And thank you!**

_**Qsklue**_**-OMGOMGOMGOMG! You are a Bleach fan? I love you. Seriously. Bleach is one of my favorite animes/mangas. We must chat sometime, really. I can stalk you or you can stalk me, we'll decide later. Lol! But joke aside *wink*glad you approved of the chapter. I'm interested in what you think of this chapter's emotions' canvas. Thank you!**

_**AlastairLvoe**_**-Nice to see a new face! And happy to hear you enjoyed so far. Am I really going to kill Draco? Pfft! That's where I epically fail as far as suspense goes: I could never! He's just too awesome to kill. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Luv-my-pug-roni2010**_**-hi again! Hopefully this update wasn't too far from last times. Glad to see you're still reading. Thank you dear!**

_**Guest**_**-Wish granted! Draco lives! Thanks!**

**-You're having all these feelings? Well my, my *blushes* you haven't even asked me on a proper date yet, have you? Lol jk but anyway, it's nice to have a new fan of the story. It is nearing its end so stay tuned. Thank you!**

_**Leilanecris**_**-woooooow back to you! And thanks!**

_**Wbsam**_**-Cliffhanger master! So I was thinking about this again the other day—because don't you know it, I love bragging about myself haha jk…and I thought of another synonym. Wait for it, wait for it…The Cliffhanger Sensei!...Nah, I think I like yours better lol. Anyway, thank you for your review and kind words. I think people would shudder with my cliffies too, but at least it would keep them reading, and therefore my series going, right? Thanks amiga/o!**

_**Echizenochi**_**-Oh my. I'm so glad I kept Draco alive *wipes brow* Interesting you should mention Ginny and Blaise…just saying hehe. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Marjin**_**-Another tookkia hunter! Please don't hunt me down, Draco lives, see? Sorry you hate the cliffies, most people do lol, but I can't help it. I'm a Cliffhanger addict, I should go to a class, I really should. Thanks!**

_**Born in 20**__**th**__** Century**_**- Hi! I know I took a very long time, and I can't apologize enough, me knows. But I'm back! Er, sort of. Thank you for not forgetting completely about this story and especially for taking time to write a review.**

_**Chrismasters**_**-No? Well he's alive now, right? Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Hermionemalfoy**_**-so many death threats, should I go into another business? Lol, hopefully this chapter appeases you a bit. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Pleco22**_**-So sorry about Lucius' consistency earlier, he just doesn't seem to leave me alone. He kept whining about not being a bigger part of the story, I had to explain to him he was just too old to keep it going. But I'm so glad you like the dramione dynamics! That means a lot to me :)Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Guest**_**-Oh my, hehe, you called my story a 'book' *blushes* Wouldn't that be awesome though? If Draco and Hermione were together? *Happy sigh* Living vicariously through pretend relationships, yeah! Erm, anyway, glad you like the story so far. Thank you for reviewing.**

_**Krysta**_**-Looking forward to you all looking forward for more ;) Thanks!**

**Review please :)**


	61. Only Exception

**Another chapter! A record for me these days…Anyway, thank you to those still reading, and even more for reviewing! I love you all, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this idea.**

* * *

_She couldn't wait to see him. Even if he was just asleep, at least she'd know he was ok. _

"_Ms. Granger," Narcissa Malfoy's voice was soft, eyes red-rimmed, but she was smiling, "Draco is awake if you'd like to come inside."_

_Hermione offered a beaming smile in return and immediately rushed over. There were no invisible force fields this time. She entered the small room and found his eyes instantly._

_For a moment they simply stared at each other, fleeting emotions mirrored betwixt the two. And then, he smiled at her._

"_Your hair looks awful."_

_Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed, and then she cried, closing the distance between them in two strides. She settled alongside the small space on his bed. "Yours look worse, you arse."_

_Draco sighed in mock hurt. "I suppose you're right. As bad as Potter's, I imagine."_

"_You're impossible."_

"_I try."_

_She kissed him messily then, tears of joy still streaming down her face. "Please don't ever scare me like that," she whispered._

_Draco closed his eyes in contentment, breathing in her scent. He held her as best as he could as she lay her head on his chest. "I won't."_

…Hermione sniffled with the memory. They'd fallen asleep like that. For hours. She woke up in another bed so she figured someone had carried her out. But it was fine. Draco was fine. And there was hope.

Or so she thought…

"_Granger, we need to talk."_

_Hermione placed her cup of cocoa down and looked at him curiously. "About?"_

_Draco frowned. "This…thing, between us."_

_Hermione picked up her cup again. "We can talk about it later. Right now you need to rest."_

"_No. This needs to be said now. Before we go back."_

_Hermione was startled with the force behind his words. "Draco, you really shouldn't—"_

"_Don't call me that. It's only going to make it harder."_

_Hermione's frowned. " You're not thinking straight right now, you—"_

"_I'm thinking perfectly fine."_

"_No, you're overthinking things. You should focus on getting—"_

"_We can't be together."_

"—_better—what?" _

"_You heard me."_

_Hermione stilled._

"_In fact, I think it would be better, for the both of us, if we just forgot all our little lust-filled adventures."_

"_Lust-filled adventures? Really, you're going to call it just that?"_

_Draco looked away and shrugged. _

_Hermione shook her head. "Don't do that. Don't push me away. It was more, it _is_ more than that."_

"_No."_

"_Draco—"_

"_Don't you understand?" Draco was sitting up now, eyes boring into hers. "I. Was. Using. You. The entire time. To survive."_

"_I don't believe you. You're just scared. I know you."_

"_Granger," Draco closed his eyes in frustration and grit his teeth, "I'm trying not to be a complete asshole here, but you're making it very difficult with your ignorance."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Look me in the eyes, then, and tell me you don't feel a thing for me._

_Draco made a sound of impatience. "I'll do you one better." Without giving her a chance to react, Draco leaned forward and pulled her in for a kiss._

_Hermione felt herself falling into it almost immediately. Their lips parted and she couldn't hold in the small moan that elicited upon contact. It had been too long. She felt slender fingers cradle the back of her neck, fingers splayed in the tresses of her hair. And then—_

_She was pushed away. Hermione opened her eyes, startled. "Wha—"_

"_See what we did right there? And you know what I felt?" He leaned in so that they were nose to nose. "Nothing."_

"_But, last night—"_

"_Last night I was high on pain killers. And gods know what else."_

_Her instincts began shouting warnings. "Draco, why are you acting like this? What—"_

"_Please, don't call me by my first name. I already told you."_

_Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work. You are _not_ going to push me away."_

"_Think what you want."_

"_Draco, don't do this. We've been through so much. Don't throw it awa—"_

"_And what? Huh? So we made out a few times. Big fucking deal. I only did all those things to survive."_

"_But you said—"_

"_And a piece of ass. Is that what you want me to say? Will it make this easier for you? Not that we even got that far. Pity." _

_Hermione shook her head, tears slowly beginning to run down her face. "No. No. You're lying. You're—"_

"_Face it, Granger. What we had, if you could even call it something, was nothing special. And anyway, I told you before: we could never work. We come from two different worlds, I'm a Pureblood and you're—We're just too different—"_

"_So that's what this is about? You're scared of what other people will think—"_

"_No," Draco made an effort to sit up, and stared her straight in the eyes, "I'm a selfish prick. So listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself anymore: it's been fun, but you've exhausted yourself—"_

"_Draco—"_

"—_so if you could please, for the love of gods, get the fuck away from me before I hurl from all the memories, I would really appreciate it." He purposefully looked away._

_Hermione couldn't find her voice. Without another word, she left._

* * *

"Wow, you're even more vampire looking than before. Talk about pale. Open a window, geez."

Draco cringed with the light that entered the dark room. "Fuck off, Blaise. And Pansy, I really don't have time for yo—"

"Hello to you too, Draco. I see they're still making you wear cotton pajamas. Too bad. I still remember those silky ones you let me wear one time. So comfortable. In fact, I think I may just sneak in while you're out—"

"Don't you fucking dare get my stuff, you little—"

"Language, mate!" Blaise let himself fall heavily into the chair beside the hospital bed. "People will start to think you're upset over something."

"I was fucking fine until you two showed up."

"You should be thrilled. You get out tomorrow. Yay, classes!"

Draco dismissed him with a scowl.

Pansy let out a snort. "You know, now that I know the truth about your feelings for me, I have no problem with what I'm about to do." In one quick movement, she was by side.

She slapped him.

"Pansy, what—" Blaise made to get up.

"Ow! You fucking whore!" Draco yelped.

Pansy looked calm as she spoke. "I have known you almost your entire life. And as much as it pains me to admit, you've never been more fucking 'happy' then when you were with her. So fucking get over yourself, Draco Malfoy, and fix it!"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Pansy's usually horribly wrong—"

"Hey!"

"—but this isn't one of those times." Blaise paused when Draco neither glanced nor spoke. "She's doing really bad, you know. Ginny told me she—"

"Ah. So you're banging the Weaslette again. Good for you. Does Potter know? I'd love to be the one to tell—"

"We're not—you're completely missing the point."

"And you're avoiding another one. Tell me, Blaise, why not? Why not bang her? She's hot. She's obviously not satisfied with Potter's vagina. So you should just—"

"She's not meant to be with me, I know that now—"

Pansy was shaking her head before either of them could proceed. "Stop being such a prat, Draco. The situation is not the same and you know it. Hermione is not meant to be with Ron—"

"Oh my," Draco laughed bitterly, "so we're all on a first name basis now? Wait? Don't tell me, you're screwing the orangutan. Gross."

"Draco—"

"Enough. I'm sick and tired, literally, of everyone trying to get me and Granger together. We were never even a couple to begin with. And anyway, I'm a dying man, she doesn't need that or my evilness to cloud her happy little picket fence life."

"You're not dying, you idiot. And you think she cares about what other people think?" Blaise asked matter of factly.

Draco looked away.

Pansy threw up her arms. "You know what? Fine. I'm done trying to talk some sense into you. Mourn for your pitiful soul for all I care. Blaise, we're leaving."

Blaise sighed but got up, letting Pansy stalk out the door before him. At the door, he turned around and gave his friend a small smile. "She's planning on moving to the States. Nothing left to keep her here anymore. Just thought you should know."

He closed the door with a soft thud, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Malfoy doesn't want to be with Hermione because he's scared of what people will think?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not exactly. Well, yes, sort of, but…it's complicated."

They were in the library, studying for their upcoming NEWTS, along with a good majority of Hogwarts. Students milled about sofas, desks, and against bookcases. And yet, Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Explain complicated."

"Complicated. Let's see. How about, you and me 'studying' behind your boyfriend's back."

Ginny glared at him. "Harry knows we're friends."

"But does he know our history?"

"Thanks to you, yes."

"All of it?"

Ginny frowned and averted her eyes. "Enough of it. I don't want to talk about Harry. Quit changing the subject."

Blaise lifted his hand in mock surrender and exhaled. "Fine. Fine. Just saying. But getting to Draco. He's…" He seemed to think for a moment. "Draco is under the impression that…well, that he' s damaged goods. Not only does he have the entirety of the Malfoy name to look after now that his father is dead, but he also has the entire wizarding world scrutinizing his every movement because of it."

"So he's stressing over paperwork? Hermione is excellent at that kind of stuff, surely he—"

"It's not just that. According to him, he's, well, you know, evil spawn. His name is tainted, and Hermione…She's Hermione Granger, beloved muggleborn witch of our era. He doesn't want to burden Granger with all his baggage, it wouldn't be fair to her."

"So..he's trying to be a martyr?"

Blaise laughed. "Draco? A martyr? Never."

"Which is why he's being so cruel about it."

"Yup."

Ginny scoffed. "And you believe all that rubbish?"

"I never said I did," Blaise immediately countered. He shrugged his shoulders then. "But I understand where he's coming from. Why spoil a good thing with labels, you know?"

Ginny didn't miss the knowing glance he gave her, but chose to ignore it. "Well, he's being a complete idiot. Hermione doesn't care about any of those things."

Blaise watched her still, letting his eyes linger a bit too long. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But to be fair, she is a Gryffindor. You people thrive on carpe diem and all that crap. You don't think of the big picture.

"Are you actually insinuating that Hermione doesn't know what she'd be getting herself into?"

"All I'm saying is that she's definitely done some things in the past that weren't necessarily for her own good. Tell me I'm lying."

Ginny understood. She gave a wry grin. "True. But it was for the greater good. She's a Gryffindor, after all."

"Point made."

"Ok, so maybe Malfoy isn't the best guy for her. But you and I know both know they're meant for each other. Maybe, she's the best thing for _him_."

Blaise couldn't help the sad smile that lit up his face. "You're so smart, you know that?" When she broke their eye contact, he returned his gaze onto his book. "But anyway, good luck trying to convince Draco. He has his mind set."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Well then we're just going to have to unset it. And I think I know how."

* * *

Potions class was a nightmare.

As soon as she walked in, she felt his presence. She glanced around the room…and there he was, in his usual seat towards the back of the classroom. A bit paler than before, but otherwise unharmed.

Draco… She knew she would have to see him again, that it would hurt. That it was over between them, indefinitely. And even though she was still very upset over the latter, she had prepared herself, mentally, for what she had to do. She was Hermione Granger, dammit! She would not let herself appear vulnerable because of a single boy.

But in this instance, all rationale escaped her: Hermione felt as if she might break. She'd only seen him once more after their last conversation, in the hospital wing while he was asleep. And even then, it hurt immensely.

But seeing him now, awake and well, smirking and pointedly ignoring her… Her heart broke all over again. She didn't realize she'd stopped walking.

"Come on, Mione," she felt Ron grab ahold of her elbow and steer her in the opposite direction. "Slughorn's starting class."

She allowed herself to be led away, though her gaze still lingered longer than she would have liked. It wasn't until his eyes met hers and his smirk broadened that she finally tore her eyes away. They shone with unshed tears.

_You've cried enough. Be strong_.

She focused on Slughorn's voice to distract herself, and soon enough her mind was riddled with detailed information on Energizing Potions, and warning signs on potion abuse.

But even then, the details were not enough. It would never be enough.

* * *

Draco took his usual seat in the back of the Potions classroom. He'd fought to be released despite Madam Pomfrey's reluctance. Even his mother insisted on keeping him handicapped. But ultimately, after a few fits of his own, he'd won.

And anyway, he felt fine. Sure, there was still that urge to vomit every now and then—he'd hidden it well—but the specialists from St. Mungo's had predicted lingering side effects. At least until a true antidote was made. It was a good thing he hadn't mentioned the headaches...

That was another reason he'd made his decision about staying away from Hermione. The main reason.

As of right now, there was still no cure for this damned virus. It was only treatable. Yes, they were making headway, but nothing was concrete. And considering his illness was completely different than any other…

He'd given the same reasons to everyone: she was too good for him, he'd ruin her name, people would talk, he had too much to take care of with his father gone, blah, blah, blah. But none of it was the truth. Or at least, the entire truth.

Yes, he came with baggage, and yes, she was way too good for him, but in the end, if he was just going to die, or worse, forsake her to death by infecting her…he could never live with himself, in life or in death.

_Wow, and here I thought we were selfish pricks._

_We are. Except when it comes to her. She's the exception._

He could have sworn inner-Draco sighed. Pfft. What a girl.

_Hey, I heard that!_

Draco tuned him out. He watched her walk in, her eyes spotting him instantly. He pretended not to notice, avidly avoiding her for fear he might crack. Even the slightest mistake and she would see through him. He couldn't allow that.

He could feel her eyes on him, searching no doubt, for the piece of humanity he'd shared with her.

_You're going to lose it dude._

Forcing himself to look at her, Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Her response was achingly instant.

Her face fell, her eyes became glassy, and he could see her heartbreak. The same shattering that ached beneath his chest. She turned away.

Draco closed his eyes, just for a second. A second to grieve for everything he had lost.

_The only exception._

* * *

**Review-replies: **

_**Doctorwhonation**_**- I'm glad you liked. But more importantly, that you can breathe lol. I hope I continue to entertain, thank you dear.**

_**Sarangingayo**_**-We already spoke, and again thank you for your honesty. If you're still reading, I do hope a bit more insight as to why Draco is doing what he's doing was made clear in this chapter. If you have questions please let me know. Thank you.**

_**MissRose727**_**-Your imagery made me laugh lol. I would like to hold Draco down too, but not just for beating him up hehe. Hermione is torn, as you can see, but Draco does have some reasons for why he's being this way. Hopefully some of it made sense. Thank you for reviewing.**

_**Mayfairy**_**- haha, if only I could do the same. Unfortunately, I'm at some pretty important points in my life right now and I can't put things aside, as much as I would like to find time for writing. I'm on Spring Break right now so I'm able to write a little bit more, but not much, boo! I do need to get more into Doctor Who, but again, the time. Btw, whatever happened to your Seth/May story? I need to go check on that…thank you as always!**

_**Carolyn**_**-thank you for reviewing, glad you like!**

_**Hnwhitlock2000**_**-hi, I agree. I may have to yank it out for him. But perhaps Ginny's idea will do the trick ;) Thank you!**

_**Luvmypugroni**_**-hi there! Thank you for still being here with me, I really appreciate it. And thanks for reviewing!**

_**Guest**_**- hello. I wouldn't call it brilliant, but thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks!**

_**Cringo**_**-hi. This story is definitely not forsaken. I'm still determined to finish it. Even if it takes me another year—jk, it shouldn't take that long. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**LC003**_**-I know what you mean about having to read all over. Would you believe me if I told you I have to do the same with my own story sometimes? Lol, well that's not entirely true, I usually read about the ten chapters towards the end to refresh my memory, but even then it takes too long! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Review please :)**


	62. Slip

**Happy summer time! And oh, I actually have a whole lot going on, won't go into too many details, but it's exciting! Anyway, getting back to the story, thank you to anyone still reading and reviewing. I'm going to try finishing within the next month. Yup, you heard right, in a month! There's really not that many chapters left. Seven, tops, I would say. The end of an era for me…lol, so hopefully I don't upset too much. Just so that you are aware, this chapter is more of a setup for the next chapter (it would have been too long if I put it together). That being said, please don't hate me for it; this just means the next chapter will be up by about next Wednesday. A necessary evil. Thank you again!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Defense against the Dark Arts was no better. Fortunately they were practicing dueling and Draco was able to sit out due to his condition. It allowed him the opportunity to observe.

Somehow Hermione had ended up on the other side of the room.

_I thought we weren't bothering ourselves with her anymore?_

_Can't help it. She's doing terrible._

Hermione was paired with none other than the brainless twit himself, and she was losing horrifically.

_Pfft, Weasley isn't even trying…_

_You should really stop looking. People might think you actually ca—_

"Shut up!" Draco hissed aloud. A tap on his shoulder made him glance up.

"Talking to ourselves again, are we?"

"Shove off, Zabini."

"I have a minute or so, Longbottom's petrified."

Draco spared a glimpse over the other's shoulder. Neville was currently lying stiff on the floor. Behind him Harry was counting the slugs coming out of Goyle's mouth. Draco gave a small grin.

"Now you're checking out the Boy Wonder. Interesting."

Draco averted his gaze.

"Final exams are nearly here. You ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Blaise put up his hands and laughed. "Just asking, geez, no need to get defensive."

"I wasn't, I just—never mind. Better hurry along now, Longbottom is coming to."

He rolled his eyes. "Ooh, I'm terrified. Oy! Welcome back Longbottom!"

Draco smirked as his best friend was caught off guard by the Gryffindor. Blaise slumped to the floor.

_Just when you think they're harmless, Longbottoms start stupefying Zabinis._

_And Malfoys fall in love with Grangers…_

Draco started.

_That was all you, buddy._

He clenched his eyes shut. Only then—

"Watch out!"

He turned. But before he could even fathom what was going on, a very familiar head of curly, brown hair crashed into him. And despite his weakened condition, Draco did the first thing instinct told him to.

He caught her.

They both toppled over, and sometime in the two seconds of toppling to the floor, she whirled around.

Their eyes met.

And for a crazy second, Draco forgot.

He forgot how much he 'didn't care', he forgot the fact that he was still sick, he forgot he even hated her at all. And he instead, he _remembered_.

Everything. He remembered _everything_ about her. Her eyes, so wide and surprised in this moment. But there was no need for her to be frightened. He would catch her. Always.

They hit the floor.

"Dra-Malfoy, I'm sorry, I—"

Her voice. And those eyes again. But it was only three seconds after the entire ordeal that reality came back. She wasn't frightened of falling. No, she was—

She staggered back, eyes wide and glassy, blood dripping across her knees.

—_frightened of me?_

Several things happened at once.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Parkinson! You could have—" …_Ron_.

_Well, not scared of you, per say, more like, your recent indifference towards her?_

"It was an accident! I didn't think my slashing hex would be that strong! And anyway, it isn't my fault she got in my way!" …_Pansy_.

"Hermione, are you ok?" …_Potter_.

"What is going on over here? Get back to your duels immediately!" …_the professor_.

"Draco, snap out of it."

Draco blinked. And noticed a smirking Blaise on his left side. He didn't have time for that though. Hermione stood but three feet away from him.

"Harry, I'm fine really, I just need to get out of here. I'm not—"

"—So sorry, Hermione. That stupid nag! I should've known she'd try something."

"Ron, it was an honest mistake. Really, both of you, I'm fine, I—"

"Granger," Draco hardly raised his voice, but the three stopped speaking almost immediately. He hesitated for just a moment.

_Here's your chance, Draco. Make things right again._

_Yeah but…_

He scowled. "You better get to the hospital wing. Your blood's dripping all over the floor. It's disgusting. Zabini, get me some Scourgifying disinfectant, will you. I think she bled on my shoes."

Blaise outwardly sighed. But Draco paid him no heed. He watched her instead. And inwardly punched himself.

_You really are an asshole. Keep it up, and you'll be alone forever._

_Not likely, you don't seem to ever go away._

_Thank goodness for that, you'd go crazy otherwise._

_Right. And speaking to you isn't crazy at all._

Hermione took a deep breath then, and instead of running away like any other silly girl might, she glared at him.

"Gods, Malfoy, you don't have to be such an arse—"

"Leave it, Harry," she cut him off, "he's not worth it. Not anymore." With one last look in Draco's direction, she veered towards Ron. "I'm feeling a bit woozy. Help me to the hospital wing?"

Ron didn't hesitate. "Of course."

Draco entertained an amused smirk as the pair hobbled towards the exit.

_Close call. You almost made it seem like you cared._

But Draco was hardly paying attention to inner-psycho. She had left with Ron.

What the bloody hell did that mean?

* * *

"The lawyers have taken care of all the paperwork, the manor is completely clean of Lucius' obscenities, and your wing has been completely redone. We have a private set of Healers working round the clock, Draco, so don't you worry about a thing—"

"Mother, please, stop."

She did, a small moment of silence that allowed Draco to take a deep breath. When he was sure of his thoughts, he finally replied. "What did they do with the body?"

Another moment of silence. "Draco, you have to understand, despite everything your father was and did, he is still a Malfoy—"

"So he's buried in the family cemetery, right?"

"Yes, he is. His lawyers made sure of that."

"Great. Just great...We should have gotten rid of the body when we had the chance."

"Draco, really, is that necess—"

"My apologies, mother. I just haven't been myself lately, being stuck in the hospital wing for so long."

"My poor boy. Would you like me to retrieve you from Hogwarts early? I'm sure arrangements can be made for early NEWTS—"

"No. That won't be necessary, mother, thank you."

She gave him a searching look before settling for a tired smile. "Alright then. Well I'm glad to hear you're feeling better and back in class. What about Ms. Granger? How are—"

"She's fine. We're all fine. But I have to go now, mother, I will see you soon."

She frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Very well. And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Draco tried to contain his grimace. It was still so weird to hear her say that at the end of each visit. He offered an almost apologetic smile back. "I know. Me too."

The flames lit out and Draco was left alone once more.

_Leaving early…hmmm…_

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"Brilliantly. Until he requested disinfectant to clean her blood off his shoes."

"Ugh, the git." Ginny bit the tip of her pencil. "No matter. They had a moment, right?"

Blaise shrugged. "He caught her, yeah."

"But did he look at her at all, you know, differently?"

"Define 'differently'."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, you know what I mean." She moved over to another bookshelf, fingers skimming the titles.

Blaise gave her an intense stare then, and didn't say anything for almost a minute. It was only when she finally looked back at him and frowned that he responded.

"Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

She met his gaze head on. "Blaise, don't start that again."

"Start what?"

She sighed, hugging her elbows to herself as she made her way back to the table. "You know _what_. But getting back to our Dramione operation—"

"_Dramione_ operation? Been waiting all day to say that out loud?"

"Shut up, that's not the point."

"Dramione…I like it! Now, as you were saying?"

Ginny couldn't help a small grin. "Judging by what Parkinson told me, I'd say he definitely slipped. They _gazed_, and Hermione's bound to have noticed. Now we just need him to slip again. But we need some something bigger. More dramatic."

"Drama? Hmmm, well, given her earlier performance, I'd say this has Pansy written all over it."

Ginny pursed her lips. "She didn't have to cut her that deep. Hermione told me she had to get magical stitches."

Blaise looked thoughtful. "Really? It didn't look that bad. Then again she _was_ lying on top of Draco for a few seconds, maybe she just didn't notice."

"Either way, drama doesn't mean serious injury. And Parkinson—"

"Operation Pansginny, what do you think?"

"—can't go that fa—what? That sounds ridiculous, and besides, that's not how you would even put our names togeth—why am I even arguing about this?"

Blaise laughed.

"Study session, huh? What's so funny?"

Ginny jumped slightly. Blaise merely glanced back. "Hello, Potter."

Harry folded his arms and leaned against the nearest bookshelf. "No need to look scared Gin, I know you would never cheat on me with a Slytherin—"

"You know, based on our history—"

"And anyway," Harry continued louder, "Ron told me everything. I want in."

"You told your dimwitted brother?" Blaise immediately accused.

"I didn't! And don't call him dimwitted, he's not—it was you! You involved Parkinson, she must've—"

"Those two _have_ been hanging out more, haven't they? I pity the children they have. Ginger and pug-faced, ugh."

"It doesn't matter," Harry cut in impatiently, effectively silencing the bickering duo, "the point is we all know and we all want the same thing: Hermione and Malfoy together."

"So enthusiastic, finally! I call dibs on being the godfather though."

Harry flushed slightly. "Shut up, Zabini. Ginny, I have an idea."

Ginny and Blaise listened intently as Harry described his plan. By the end of his explanation both pair of eyebrows were raised a considerable height.

Blaise broke the silence, "Operation Boy Wonder it is then."

* * *

Hermione read the letter once more, still unable to believe her luck, especially given the week's events.

A single tear raced down the side of her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

She shouldn't be thinking about that, about him. This was a time for celebrating. And preparing.

Everything had to be perfect. She would have to get permission to take her exams early, as well as access to the Forbidden Forest, a lunar stone—goodness she hoped Professor Slughorn had one in stock—a snow cauldron, possibly some centaur repellent—maybe Harry could help her with that—and—

Her thoughts halted as she thought of Harry. And Ron. And…

_Draco_…

Accepting this would mean leaving sooner than planned.

_Harry has Ginny. And I'm pretty sure Ron has a thing for Parkinson. _

She grimaced slightly at the latter, but it was better this way. She and Ron would never have worked, not really. Not after…

_What about Draco? Who does he have?_

It didn't matter. He didn't want her. He made that very clear. It was time to start looking out for herself.

She grabbed a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

'_I accept.'_

* * *

**Review-replies:**

_**LuresaSWTOR**_**-Long time for me, but just wanted to thank you for reviewing on the previous chapter. I really appreciate it!**

_**Doctorwhonation**_**-hello again. Thank you for being one of few who have consistently read and reviewed this story. I love it too, really, I do. I just have so much going on right now, I can't even begin to explain. But good news! I'm working on this story for the next month, and as sad as I am to finish it, I am anxious to begin really working on my original story! Lol, anyway, thank you as always!**

_**Ctc**_**-Thank you for reviewing! **

_**MayFairy**_**-hi! Aww, I'm sad to hear you erased your Twilight fics, although I suppose I can understand. I'm actually thinking of deleting my first Twilight story (Moon is Mine)…idk though, maybe a revamp? Lol, anyway, I still think May was pretty awesome. Thank you for not giving up on me and my story!**

_**Guest**_** (march 15)-Hello there! Thank you for your kind words. You're right, fanfiction is a strange and beautiful world indeed. Don't you love it? I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks!**

_**Guest**_** (march 16)- hi peyton (I think?)! I'm so happy you like my characters. I have an unhealthy obsession with Draco hehe, so I would hate to change his character. As for the ending, well I do hate to disappoint, but this story is coming to an end soon. But maybe you can check out some of my other stuff? Just saying lol, anyway, thank you!**

**Luvmypugroni2010-hello dear! I can't thank you enough for staying with me, really thank you!**

_**MissRose727**_**-Draco is a twat, isn't he? Just wait and see though, things will get…interesting lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Sumixx**_**-hi, hopefully you see this reply. To answer your question, yes there are definitely more chapters! In fact, I hope to finish this story within the next month. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Gilanwassup**_**-Lol I always laugh when someone calls me 'girl' hehe. Anyway, I will be updating at a rapid pace these next weeks, to finish the story. Crazy, huh? But anyway, thank you!**

_**Alex**_**- Hey! Are you a new alex? Or are you my old alex (if you're the old, I don't mean it agewise haha)? Either way, draco IS an idiot, but he's attractive enough to get away with it ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Sey**_**-I too enjoy Draco's inner self. I'm thinking of writing a series of oneshots just between himself and inner-draco, what do you think? Thank you for your review!**

_**PekisFletcher**_**- Hello again! So, hopefully by the time you read this I'll have already sent you the PM I was working on (not the short one). I really am sooooo busy right now, despite it being summer and all. Reading your review (and PM) just completely made my day, did I tell you? And even though this current chapter isn't that great, I felt even more compelled to update. Hope you like! It has been loads of fun writing this, and I'm glad you approve of the characters. Characterization and dynamics are really important to me, so if that's messed up, then what's the point, you know? Anyway, I'm all over the place it seems lol, forgive my lack of smoothness here. Looking forward to chatting with you soon, thank you!**

_**ImagineDarkness**_**-I've updated! Yay! Thanks!**

**Review please :)**


	63. Tired

**Told you I'd update quickly this time lol. Thank you for those who are still reading, and even more if you reviewed. I understand if you didn't review, I've been horrible at updating this past year (more?), but I suppose it's my own fault *sobs* That being said, if you reviewed despite my unforgivable lack of updating, I love you! Thank you! Anyway, enough of my sad self-pitying lol. A few things about this installment: a lot of dialogue, and a lot of back and forth POV's, inner-Draco included. Hopefully no one gets confused… Review-replies are at the bottom, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

"That is a very prestigious offer, Ms. Granger, and I don't see any reason why we couldn't accommodate for early examinations."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, I really apprec—"

"But," he continued, "are you sure this is what you really want? To miss all the end of the year festivities, graduation with your friends? Have you even told them?"

Hermione hesitated. Her brow creased and she frowned. "No, I haven't."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"But as you said, this is an opportunity I would be daft to give up. And either way, there's still a chance I may not even get in—"

"Given your presentation on the Draught of Elusive Peace. Quite a potion to brew, but I'm sure you will do so with perfection. You have my full confidence, Ms. Granger. If this is what you really want that is. And I'm sure your friends will support you no matter what you choose."

"I—"

"I would like you to think one more day about this. Come see me tomorrow with a final decision."

"But the potion needs—"

"I will let Mr. Filch know of the special permissions for your presentation."

Hermione offered a small smile. "Thank you sir. I will think about it." She grabbed her book bag and left his office quicker than normal.

_Think about it. Alright, I can do that. It's not like I'll change my mind…right?_

* * *

"Ok, just so we're clear, let's go over this one last time. Parkinson, you have the boggart?"

"For the last time, Potter, it's rattling around in my panty drawers, would like to see? I'm sure Weaslette here wouldn't mind."

"I doubt he'd want to, he might get caught in the cobwebs." Ginny replied coldly.

"Watch it Freckles, or I'll—"

"Girls, girls! We're trying to get through a meeting here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and folded her arms over. "Ron, please. As if pug-face here really stands a chance."

"Now, now, Ginevra, play nice. That's your future sister-in-law you're talking about." Blaise cut in with a grin.

Ron and Pansy's face turned scarlet as they veered simultaneously towards the dark Slytherin.

"We are not—"

"That's disgusting, I would never—"

"I never said it was with _Ron_, geez. Could've meant one of the other billion Weasleys. Relax. People might start to say things."

Ginny made a face as Ron and Pansy moved deliberately away from each other.

Harry scratched the back of head. "Um, ok, anyway, so the boggart is done. Zabini, Ron, you know where you're supposed to be?"

"Under the Invisibility Cloak, monitoring just the edge of our target area. Weasley, I swear if you don't shower—"

"Hey! I shower, I don't stink!"

Blaise put his hands up palms outward. "I'm just saying. Two guys within close proximity in the middle of summer—"

"I hate it just as much as you do, believe me." Ron grumbled.

"Then again, if you'd prefer it were Pansy here, I'm sure—_ow_!"

"That's enough, Blaise. One more crack about me and the ape and I'll make sure your kiwis are permanently disabled." Pansy threatened with a not so sweet smile. She turned towards Harry. "Boy Wonder, please, continue."

Harry sighed. "Thank you, Parkinson, I think. As I was saying, Hermione's extra hour class is over at approximately 7:25, so she'll be heading out from the east side of the castle, while Malfoy will be on his way towards his 'last minute Advanced Astronomy' assignment within the forest. It should be getting dark out by that time, but still light enough for visibility. Gin?"

"I'll intercept Hermione, and take her to Hagrid's, where I'm supposed to meet Harry. But you won't be there. And neither will Malfoy at that point."

"Right," Harry continued, "Malfoy will already be in the safe zone, and I'll be in the forest, in 'danger', at which point I'll send my patronus."

"And knowing Hermione, she'll probably send me to get help, while she runs off to save you." Added Ginny.

"Yes. So make sure you make it believable, Gin."

"In the meantime," cut in Pansy, "Draco will be wondering what the hell is going on, and knowing his lack of patience; he won't be there for more than five minutes."

"Bottom line," Blaise finished, "Granger rushes to the rescue, runs into the boggart but no Harry. Draco is nearby, runs to her rescue. As soon as he steps into the area, wards go down so that they're trapped. Naturally, the boggart will begin to alter between the two, they figure out it's a boggart, bring it down together, they talk, they make-up, they kiss, and live happily ever after…you know, now that I'm hearing it, why don't we just lock them in a room together? What is that game called that the muggles do? Seven decades in heaven or something?"

Harry exhaled but explained patiently. "They'd know they were being manipulated. It wouldn't work. And by the way, it's seven minutes, not decades."

Blaise shrugged. "Minutes? Pfft, after seven decades, they're bound to work something out, I mean if at least for sexual des—"

"It'll work," interrupted Harry, "are there any questions?"

Pansy peered down at her nails as if disinterested, Blaise smirked, and Ron and Ginny both gave a nod. Harry clapped his hands together.

"Alright then, we have two days. Don't forget, and don't let them suspect. If we pull this off, our friends can be happy again."

"Let's hope so, I've seen way too much of you Gryffindors to last me a lifetime." Pansy gestured dramatically. She turned towards Ron. "Speaking of which, hurry up Weasley, we have toxic pus to collect from the greenhouses for our herbology project." She swept out without waiting for an answer.

Three pairs of eyebrows rose as Ron reddened. He took one glance at his friends and Blaise' knowing smirk.

"Oh shut up." He muttered, before following her out the door.

Blaise let out a slow whistle, and gave Ginny an innocent grin. "Like I said, beastly children. They'll never stand a chance."

She threw a book at him.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut, Draco let himself fall heavily to the floor.

The headaches were getting worse. Not only was he unable to concentrate in Charms class, but his entire body felt drained. And every ounce of magic he administered only seemed to make it worse.

_What's happening to me? _

_I think it's pretty obvious. We're dying._

_Thank you for your optimism. _

_Your welcome!_

Draco eyed his bed longingly. Then again…

_The floor isn't so bad. Nice and cool, flat surface, good for the back…_

_You sound like an old man. The floor is also filthy, and hard. Those pillows sure look a lot softer, not to mention cleaner. _

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _Shut up, you annoying son of a bitch. Can't you just let me be miserable by myself for once?_

_Geez, all I said was the pillows were soft. No need to be dramatic…_

He swallowed as he took a deep breath. He was right, inner-annoyance was right. And that in itself was just scary. Anyway, it wasn't as if he was crippled. He just felt…tired, that's all.

With a sigh, he picked himself off the ground—

_Old man!_

—and made his way to the king-sized bed. He let himself drop instantly.

_Aw, so much better…_

Draco didn't argue back this time. Instead, he let his thoughts drift back to yesterday's conversation.

He hated the idea of being stuck at home with his own personal set of doctors. Sure, they might be trying to help him, but he'd end up a prisoner in his own home.

_We have to go back eventually anyway…_

True. But why rush it? Might as well enjoy if at least a little bit of happiness here at Hogwarts.

_Happy? I thought you were miserable. _

_I'm not miserable. I'm just…tired._

_Right. And Hermione has nothing to do with—_

_Don't mention her name!_

_Oops. My bad. Let me add her to the 'forbidden words' list. Let's see, we'll put her between 'yellow' and 'jolly'. Hey, what's wrong with the word 'jolly?'_

_It sounds like something fat. _

_Good point. Plus, Santa Clause is jolly and he never visited. The bastard._

Draco put a hand across his forehead. It was useless. He was in pain, possibly dying, and the only thing he had in his life was an unfounded moronic version of himself that occasionally agreed with him.

_You just called yourself a moron._

_Shut up._

He had three options. One, do nothing, pretend everything was alright, and graduate with the rest of the Seventh Years—

—_And She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

—two, fire-call his mother, and leave Hogwarts early. This would mean early NEWTS—

—_not a problem, we're incredibly intelligent._

—as well as early confinement. Or three, go to the hospital wing and complain about his recent headaches and pains, which may or may not result in his early leave anyway.

Yup, he was screwed.

_Why don't you sleep on it and think about it later?_

Draco thought for a moment. _That actually sounds like a good idea right now_. He closed his eyes, already feeling his exhausted body responding to a much needed nap.

_By the way, you're right, Santa Claus _is_ a bastard._

* * *

Perfect. The potion-brewing had been flawless.

Hermione made a hasty retreat back to her dormitory, the false smile long gone from her expression. She had made her decision, and already told Dumbledore. She should be thrilled, ecstatic even, and yet, she wasn't.

The International League of Magical Communications board would be here in a three days' spell, which gave her plenty of time to administer the final test for her potion sample. She had yet to tell her friends—

_Or Draco…not that he would care._

—but thought it best to wait until she was in for sure.

_No need to upset them if I don't even get it…_

Given the level of danger this potion could do, Hermione decided on a plant specimen, preferably something that wouldn't be missed.

_Like from the Forbidden Forest._

She could do it tonight or—_no wait, I have to finish Snape's essay._

Tomorrow then.

Her dormitory was quiet, the bubbling from the potion having stopped a few hours ago. She placed a temporary Stilling charm on it to keep it fresh.

It was still early, and her friends would be waiting for her at dinner. And yet Hermione didn't feel hungry at all, just tired.

With another sigh, she put her things away and head down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Bullshit. Sky-gazing this late in the evening, was ridiculous, and even more ridiculous, this late in the year. They had NEWTS coming up, they should be reviewing not wasting time on last minute projects!

_That poor owl…_

_Screw the owl. That stupid professor shouldn't have sent it with such a stupid assignment!_

_But it was such a cute owl!_

_Ugh. Add 'cute' to the list._

But if there was one thing Draco couldn't afford losing, it was his marks. He wasn't at the top without reason.

_Well, technically, you're only second…_

He ignored the comment. It had been two days since his last bout of exhaustion, and he wasn't going to let anything else tire him out. Inner-Draco included.

He made haste as he approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He knew the path well, and decided to get a head start on the assignment so as not to get caught in the crowd of bustling students. The Advanced Astronomy class consisted of two Slytherins, five Ravenclaws, one Gryffindor, and a shitload of Hufflepuffs. A gathering of such yellow peachiness made him ill to even think about.

_Right. You wouldn't want to vomit out any rainbows or anything._

The sky was already a dark cerulean blue, and the stars would be out soon. Draco made it to the designated spot. Well into the year, the students had been notified that it was a safe zone. One of few within the dangers of the Forbidden Forest. Nonetheless, Draco kept his wand out.

It was empty, but that was no surprise. He was usually the first one out here.

_It's kind of cool out here, don't you think?_

_It's the middle of summer._

_But I'm feeling a bit cold; maybe you should summon a sweater._

Draco ignored him. He'd chosen option one, after all.

* * *

"Ugh, Weasley, I told you to shower, what the hell?"

"That's not me, you prat, we're standing next to corpse flowers."

"Corpse flowers? You're lying, there's no such thing."

"Don't believe me? Take a whiff."

Blaise did.

"Oh gods!" He stumbled backwards, nearly sending the pair sprawling onto the floor.

"Watch it, you're going to give us away!" Ron hissed.

Blaise steadied himself. "Oh man, that is bad. Here, let me sniff your armpit to get rid of the stench."

Ron gave the other a look of disgust. "I don't know if you're serious, but absolutely not. Ugh, gross."

Blaise smiled mischievously. "Yeah I'm just kidding. But seriously, Weasley. Didn't think you'd know something like that. Good for you. Bet Granger told you about it, huh?"

Ron glowered and looked away.

"Anyway, sorry about the accusation. No hard feelings?"

"Just watch the bloody clearing will you? We're not here to bond, Zabini."

"Geez, you're worse than Potter. With him I almost made it to second base."

Ron's face turned pink. "What!"

"Ssh! I see someone."

They pulled their wands out.

"You have the boggart?" Ron whispered.

Blaise moved closer to the other so that he spoke directly into his ear. "Yeah, Panse put it in this locket here."

Ron shifted away as much as he could without throwing off the Invisibility Cloak. "Alright, and Zabini?"

"What?"

"Quit hitting on me, it's creepy."

Blaise let out a low chuckle. "Don't worry, you're not the Gryffindor I'm after."

"Ugh. Just get ready to throw it." Ron resisted the urge to hurl. He would have to ask Harry about this later.

* * *

"Hermione, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Hermione whirled around at the sound of her name and furrowed her brow. "Hello, Ginny. I just got out of class, but I'm actually on my way to—"

"Harry and I have something to show you, by Hagrid's house, it will only take a second, I promise."

Hermione gave the younger girl a small smile. "Oh well that's actually the direction I was headed for."

A look of confusion momentarily crossed her features, but Ginny quickly hid it behind a grin. "Great! Let's go then."

The two girls made their way, chatting about their upcoming examinations. Inwardly Ginny wondered if Hermione had somehow figured out their plan. Why else would she be heading towards Hagrids?

But no. It was probably just a coincidence. Or fate. Yes, Hermione and Malfoy were destined to be together, so this was just fate's way of proving their plan was going to work.

With that thought in mind, Ginny gave her friend another beaming smile.

* * *

Harry surveyed the area one last time, making sure there were no actual threats nearby that might jeopardize his friend's life. But no, it was completely empty. He gave a signal in the direction of Ron and Zabini, an array of orange sparks.

After a moment, they responded with sparks of their own.

Good, good. Everything was going according to plan. Malfoy was already waiting nearby and hadn't sensed a thing. He'd arrived early, just like Parkinson had predicted. Harry looked at his watch.

_7:34pm._

One more minute.

* * *

They reached Hagrid's cottage, and Ginny immediately frowned.

"So, what are we looking at? And where's Harry?"

Ginny made as if looking around. "Well he was supposed to meet us here. But…"

Hermione glanced upwards. "He's probably just running a bit late. If you don't mind, Ginny, I'm going to head into the forest for a few moments, I'll be right back."

"No! You can't, Harry, he's—we have to wait, er…"

Hermione frowned. "Ginny, really, Harry can take care of himself. And I'm just going right here by the edge—"

"But, you—" Ginny sputtered, not expecting this turn of events, "why? What do you need to do?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I have a potion I need to test," she pulled a small phial out of her robes, "and it's nearly dark, so I have to test it—oh!"

A silvery form suddenly emerged from the forest. A stag. It signaled for them to follow them.

Ginny immediately pulled out her wand. "It's Harry! He's in trouble, hurry we have to go find him!"

Hermione pocketed the phial and retrieved her wand at the same time. "No. Go get Hagrid. I'll follow."

"But Hermione—"

"Ginny," Hermione spoke sternly, "we're wasting time. Hurry. Go." She raced off without another word.

As soon as she was no longer visible, Ginny smiled.

* * *

_I'm tired. _

The arrival time was four minutes past. Draco was getting angry.

_My head hurts._

_Quit whining._

_But it's getting darker._

One more minute. He would give them one more minute. And then he would return to the castle, march into that imbecile's office, and let him have a piece of his mind!

Something snapped behind him. A twig. Draco readied his wand and turned in the direction of the sound. Safe zone or not, he wasn't about to be eaten by crazed raccoon. Or worse, a badger. And then he saw it.

Far off, beyond the borders of the safe zone, was a student, wand at the ready, running after what appeared to be a patronus. He could only tell that it was a girl by the weak rays of light that shone off the silvery enchantment. Only…

Suddenly it disappeared, blanketing the forest in its usual blackness.

And then she screamed.

Draco's skin turned cold.

He knew who it was.

He ran.

* * *

**So uh, yeah. Finally a little bit of post-action action lol. I hope you all don't hate me more for leaving the chapter here. I do have some of the next bit ready, and will post very soon (possibly even tomorrow! But no later than Friday). Please, please review, I would like to know your thoughts on the final chapters of this story. Thank you!**

**Review-replies: **

_**Ctc**_**-The plot thickens…hmmm, well I guess this is like a mini-plot after the whole evil vs good thing lol, but I'm happy you reviewed. Thank you!**

_**Pekis Fletcher**_**-Hola amiga! So, I'm horrible, I still haven't finished your reply. Basically, it's a little about me, and the story, and some other odds and ends…I like to ramble quite a bit, even to the point where I annoy myself, so there's a bunch of that too. Sorry :( But know that I appreciate you very much, and your reviews. The previous chapter, as I said, was more of a filler, but I'm pleased that someone picked up on the Dramione comment in there. I agree with Blaise/Ginny, they do ship well. To be honest, I don't really like her with Harry, but for the purpose of this story, it just seemed the obvious choice, I suppose(But more about that in the infamous reply of yours). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you!**

_**MayFairy**_**-Be ready to not be annoyed with Draco anymore! Well…soon, next chapter hopefully. You made a very good point about the Twilight stuff being a push into the fanfiction world. I guess I agree, but I'm too nostalgic to completely get rid of mine lol. Thank you dear, this story is quickly coming to an end!**

_**Luvmypugroni2010**_**-Nah, Hermione was alright. She's a badass witch lol. Did you graduate in 2010 btw? Just curious…Thank you love!**

_**Old Alex**_**- hi! If it really is you…if it is, I'm happy to see your name again! But a little sad we haven't chatted more :( I understand, I suppose, you've found someone else *dramatic throwing oneself on the bed, accidentally falling on the cat, ow, she scratched me…* but anyway, good to hear from you again! You have a warm, lovely summer too, thank you dear!**

_**Ogle1919**_**- You know, three days seems to be the norm for this story lol, I've tried it and I can't do it, I fall asleep haha. But I suppose since I know what's going to happen next it's not as exciting? Thank you for loving it, and even more for reviewing!**

_**Doctowhonation**_**-I can always count on a good review from you :) Personally, I thought the previous chapter was meh, but it was necessary for this one. Hopefully you enjoy this one more ;) Thank you as always!**

**Review please :)**


	64. Wrong

**Not much to say except here's the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's work, solely the plot to this story.**

* * *

Suddenly, the stag disappeared, leaving Hermione in the dark. Before she could cast 'Lumos', however, something else happened.

A soft glow of platinum blond hair. It was him.

Except, there was something wrong. Something very wrong about the way he lay there on the ground, unmoving, with eyes that stared up at the night sky, blank.

He was dead.

Hermione screamed.

* * *

"Huh, what do you know? She really does love him, doesn't she?"

Ron glanced at his Slytherin counterpart but didn't reply. They could both see what Hermione's boggart had transmogrified into. And despite his assurance of having gotten over her…

_I'll never stop loving you._

* * *

Draco was getting closer to where her scream came from. Why wasn't she using her wand? It was still dark, save for the few night-lit spots in the forest. He was almost there, just a few more yards…

He slowed his pace, preparing himself for whatever danger lay ahead. He could see her now, but a few feet away, and directly in front of her—

_Is that…me?_

Draco stood still, unbelieving of the vision in front of him. Hermione seemed to be in shock, visibly shaking, whilst another Draco lay indisputably dead on the ground.

_It's not possible. This must be some kind of trap, or sick joke—_

He didn't get to finish his thoughts. The scene changed.

Hermione made to approach Draco, but she only took a couple steps when he suddenly shifted.

_He's alive!_

But something else was wrong.

_His eyes, they're…black._

He lifted his upper body slowly, as if waking up for the first time in a new life, turning his head unhurriedly. When he finally noticed Hermione, he grinned.

Except there was nothing familiar about this grin, it wasn't like anything Hermione had ever seen. It was evil, worse even than their time in the dungeons.

She grasped her wand. "Draco?"

Upon hearing his name, the Slytherin cocked his head to the side. "Hello little mudblood," he spoke to her, "I was hoping you'd find me here."

She took a hesitant step back. "What are you doing here? And where's Harry? What have you done with him?"

"Potter? You don't really think this is about him, do you?"

Hermione didn't reply, simply let her eyes glance about the area, searching for any signs of her friend. There was a fear in her heart she couldn't quite comprehend, and try as she might, she just couldn't muster up the courage she so desperately needed in this moment.

"It's about you, Hermione. And your disgusting obsession with me."

"I'm not obsessed with you," she retorted back through clenched teeth, "and I never have been. So I'm only going to ask once more, where is Harry?"

Draco seemed to pay her no mind. "That's not what I think. No, every time you look at me, there's longing. And pain. I can see it now even. And I'm sick of it. It's time to end this."

She watched in horror as he pulled out a wand and stood up, seemingly taller and more menacing than before. And for some reason, she was terrified. Because despite how much he hated here, she knew he wouldn't really hurt her. And yet something about this instant just felt…wrong.

He lifted his wand, a grim smile on his face. "Goodbye my little mudblood. Avada—"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione whirled around…and nearly stumbled back again.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Draco couldn't handle another moment of it. Not only was this imposter being a complete asshole, but he was a direct threat towards Hermione. He jumped out into the clearing.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione spun around and the confusion in her face was evident. Their eyes met and Draco beckoned with all that he could for her to trust him. He quickly put himself in front of her, serving as a barrier for her safety. However, the moment was quickly lost when other-Draco suddenly shifted.

And in his place, was none other than—

Hermione. Bleeding to death.

* * *

Draco stilled. The display in front of him made his blood turn cold and his heart nearly stop. But it was only for a second. He immediately realized what was going on.

"_Riddikilus_!"

Both teens cast at the same time, watching incredulously as the boggart transformed between Draco Malfoy in a tutu, and Hermione Granger catching the Snitch.

"Quick, do you have something to put it in," Hermione spoke for the first time, "barely glancing at him.

Draco shook his head. He'd left all his belongings back at the clearing.

Hermione frowned. "I guess this will have to do then. Hold it off."

Draco barely watched as Hermione suddenly rummaged through her robes and pulled out a phial. Quickly surveying the area, she emptied it into a nearby shrub, and then performed a quick cleaning spell on the inside.

_What was that all about?_

_I don't know, but it smells…funny._

Draco concentrated on keeping the boggart in its non-threatening form. It was a bit difficult when the image of a dying Hermione flickered in and out of his head.

_She's not dying. She's right next to you._

_I know that. Stop stating the obvious._

_Just trying to help…seriously, though, tell her to hurry up, that smell is really getting to me._

Just as Draco began to inquire what was taking so long, Hermione waved her wand in an intricate pattern.

The boggart disappeared.

* * *

"What do you know? That was quicker than I thought."

"Ssh. You're going to give us away, Harry."

"We'll be fine, I cast '_Muffliato_.'"

Ginny nod her head. "Oh alright then. Too bad we can't get closer, though; looks like things are finally going to get heated."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Ginny, I'm surprised at you. Am I going to have to cover your eyes should they start—"

Ginny smacked him on the arm. "Please. I'm not a little girl. And that's not what I meant."

They watched in silence for a few seconds.

"Say, how do we know Pansy can keep her part of the wards up?"

Harry shrugged. "We don't. But from what Ron told me, she's pretty good at defensive spells."

Ginny frowned. "You don't think they're really an item, do you?"

"Gods, I hope not. Although, I guess it wouldn't be so bad. She is helping him with his homework—_ow_!"

Ginny glared at her boyfriend. "Don't you dare encourage that silly notion. Pansy Parkinson as a sister-in-law. Pfft!"

* * *

They both stared at the tiny phial in Hermione's hand, a swirling mass of dark gray now within its confinement.

"Well," Draco spoke first, "this isn't awkward at all."

"Draco—"

"Come on, we should probably get going before something else comes out to attack us."

"But Harry—"

"Potter will be fine. He can take care of himself. Plus, I'm guessing you didn't come in here by yourself, did you?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I did, actually, but Ginny went to get help."

Draco avoided her downturned expression and looked elsewhere. "Like I said, he should be fine then."

He made it only a few steps when her voice halted him again.

"Thank you, for coming to my rescue."

Without looking back, he replied as noncommittally as he could. "You would have figured it out for yourself, I'm sure."

Hermione was shaking her head, "No, I wouldn't have. It needed at least one other person. So thank yo—"

"Granger, stop, ok? See, this is why we can't—why I can't—ugh, forget it. Let's just get out of here, ok?"

He trudged on a few feet more, when she spoke again, forcefully this time.

"No."

Draco stopped. "Excuse me?"

"No," she repeated, a hint of anger in her voice, "I saw what your boggart turned into. So just stop with the denial of everything already, will you?"

"Granger—"

"No, don't you 'Granger' me. You do feel something for me, admit it."

"I already told you—"

"Turn around and look at me."

"You're seriously trying on my patience, mudbl—"

"I said turn around!"

_Whoa, better do what she says, she's hysterical. And hurry. I'm getting dizzy with that smell._

Draco turned around to face her. Hermione's fists were clenched, her face was flustered, hair frizzed back, and there was a Gryffindor gleam in her eyes that emanated fire.

"Hermione," he tried again, softer, "we can talk about this later if you want. But right now—"

"Shut up," she bit out angrily, "just shut up and let me speak. Think you can do that for once?"

Draco sighed and leaned up against a tree.

"A boggart, Draco Malfoy, reveals a person's most inner fears, and yours happened to show me. Me! Not beating you at a duel, or taking over the world and depleting all purebloods, or any nonsense like that. It showed me dead. Dead! Which means you must care, at least a little. So quit lying to me, and please, for goodness sake, tell me, Draco! Tell me why you won't talk to me, why you won't even look at me, and why you insist on pretending I'm worse than the scum on your shoes!"

There were tears in her eyes, and she let them fall freely. Her voice shook as she gestured weakly. "Tell me now, because I can't take it anymore. It's killing me, and if you don't tell me now, I'm giving you up. Forever. And I will never look back."

Draco watched her, the reality of her words sinking in. _Forever_…It would be so easy. So easy to lie to her. Forever meant she never need know, never be in danger of getting infected, and never have to put up with him. She would be free to live her life. Free of him.

_But what about you?_

_It's never been about me when it comes to her._

Hermione laughed then, her laughter quickly bordering on hysterical. "Well isn't that fucking incredible. You don't even have the balls to lie to me anymore. Fine then, that's perfectly fine. Thank you, Malfoy, for saving me, I'll be seeing y—"

"You're doing it again."

Hermione paused. "Doing what?"

"Thanking me. For something I don't deserve. And that's just it. You want the truth? Fine." He closed the gap between them, making it a point to be as near to her as possible without actually touching. Their noses but a hair breadth away.

Hermione blinked in surprise, face still tear-stained, but she held her ground as Draco suddenly seemed to let go.

"I'm a lot like my father, you remember him? The sadistic bastard that tried to kill you? I'm a coward. And a selfish prick. And if I don't like something, I will let the whole fucking world know, and I will bitch, and bitch, until I get what I want. I don't do always do the right thing; if it came down to it, I would probably thrive on the wrong. I'm greedy, and I think I'm better than most people. In fact, I prey on the weak-minded, because frankly, I think it's fucking hilarious to remind some kid just how fat they really are."

"Draco—"

"Shut up. I'm not finished." He paused, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and continued vehemently. "I treat women as objects, and I've had numerous sexual encounters. Ask Pansy, she can tell you what an asshole I am. And if perchance I did find the 'right' girl, I guarantee you that I won't remember anniversaries, and I most definitely will not remember Valentine's Day. But it doesn't stop there. I am greedy, and jealous, so if your stupid little Weasley so much as looked at you the wrong way, I would cut his fucking balls off. And to top it all off, I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, so don't expect me to say 'I love you' on a daily basis, because it just won't happen."

His face was flustered, and he appeared to be breathing heavily. But then he sneered. "And then there's you. Hermione Granger, the most noble, loyal, intelligent, and fucking _pure_ human being that Hogwarts has ever seen. Not only are you genuine, but you're beautiful, kind, selfless, and would give your life for a fucking hamster. You never lose faith, and you never give up, and you will always do the right thing, no matter what the sacrifice."

They stared at each other for another second.

"So," Draco finished lamely, "don't you see? I'm no good for you. In fact, I'm the worst thing that could possibly have happened in your life. So don't thank me, because the only reason I ever save you is for _me_, because of _my_ selfish needs. Because if something happened to you, and I didn't do everything in my power to stop it from happening, I would die, alright? Because even if we can't be together, you'd be ok, and that's enough for me. For now. And that, Granger, is the truth."

He took a step back, his face seemingly paler with his soliloquy now over.

Hermione didn't make a move for a few moments, simply bit a corner of her bottom lip.

_Way to go Romeo, you've officially made a fool out of yourself._

_Shut up. Maybe now she'll really let it go…_

_Uhuh…Say, any chance we can move along now? I'm sure you're feeling what I'm feeling by now…_

Draco tried to ignore him. He could feel his earlier headache returning with a vengeance, and there was something unsettling about that potion's scent, the one Hermione threw into the bushes.

"I know you don't like me thanking you, but I do appreciate you telling me all this." Hermione began slowly. She took a hesitant step forward, and then decided against it. "I guess," she laughed lightly, "I guess I can kind of see where you're coming from, but you know what?"

She took a step forward. "I don't care. Because believe it or not, Draco, I'm selfish too. And I—Draco?"

Hermione was becoming blurry.

_Lean against the tree, maybe it'll help._

Draco made to move, but his feet felt sluggish. He fell to his knees.

"Draco!"

_Well so much for trying to hide the fact._

Hermione was already by his side, and even at this distance he could barely make out her features.

"Say something, what's going on? Why are you—" Realization dawned on her as what might be the cause. "The Draught! But you didn't come into contact with it, how could—"

"It smelled funny."

Hermione's thoughts raced through her mind, recalling the research she'd done on the potion. She knew if done incorrectly, the potion could render a person in a deep sleep, like a coma, but that was only if taken directly. She didn't remember anything about a smell…_Wait_—

"Draco, are you ill? Did you have a small cold or something before you came out here or…" Heavy dread fell on her as his eyes stared directly into hers. And they spoke volumes. The truth. The _entire_ truth.

And suddenly she knew.

…_difference between the Draught of Elusive Peace and Draught of Peace is prominent in both difficulty and consistency. For instance, the Draught of Elusive Peace contains airborne characteristics that will immediately attack any nearby enemy cells, namely, confounded anxiety, the common cold, etc, and attempt to neutralize them. If administered incorrectly, patients of such experiences have described an odd smell, and in one case, irreversible sleep …_

It hadn't been as flawless as she thought. She'd done something wrong.

Hermione began to weep. "You asshole."

Draco seemed to be fighting the pull of the potion, but he managed a few words. "Last confession. Still. Infected. Didn't want you. To know. Or. Get sick. But I do. Love you."

His eyes rolled back.

Hermione let out her rage and agony in cries of desperation.

* * *

It seemed as if their plan worked. One minute Hermione and Draco were sharing a moment of their own, and then the next...Everything went wrong.

Four pairs of ears heard her yell for help.

They moved quickly.

* * *

**More explanations about what happened here. If you have questions, let me know!**

**Review-replies:**

**_daniiiibabiii_-That's an interesting name lol. I'm glad you like the story, and yes, I do try to keep readers on edge so that they come back for more. Thank you!**

**_Pekis Fletcher_-Still need to send, I know *shameless...lol* but on the bright side, I've uploaded another chapter, yay! Your theories are scarily accurate, methinks...Am I too predictable? Lol, hopefully this chapter made sense. Blaise is totally amazing, I might just have to write a story just for him, hmmm...Thank you for continuing to review! Cuidate tambien!**

**_ctc_-Thanks for reviewing again!**

**_MayFairy_-hi again! Did this chapter clarify the plan? Sort of? I hope so, if not I'll have to clarify lol. Thank you as always!**

**_irianaceleste_-hi, not sure if you meant to review the first chapter, but thank you!**

**_doctorwhonation_-Glad to be of service on the upkeep of toes. This chapter was actually really fun for me to write, did it all in one sitting so hopefully it's not too bad lol. Thank you as always!**

**Vvolley-Did you enjoy the Dramione banter then? hopefully lol, thanks!**

**_luvmypugroni2010_-Of course I will shout out to you! I'm just so grateful that you keep reviewing :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
